Yugioh! Defenders of the Sakura Cards!
by Redwallfan2000
Summary: Erin the daughter of Sakura Kinomoto and Li Syaoran under the mentorship of Maximillion Pegasus must face off against a Masked Dueling Empire whom plans to steal or destroy her mother's Sakura Cards so they can ether use the Cards themselves for evil or ultimately destroy the Sakura Cards forever.
1. Prolouge Intro

Yugioh: Defenders of the Sakura Cards

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, or Card Captor Sakura, I do own Erin Syaoran the daughter of Sakura Kinomoto and Li Syaoran.**

A/N: For this fanfic, please note that I am using all Yugioh Cards including Pendulum Summon/Pendulum Monsters. And please be ware that this fanfic should be taken that it is in an alernate universe where I maybe taking all characters in ANY series for Erin's allies. The only event that's cannon with this story is that Pegasus doesn't have his Millennium Eye, I was debating to if I was going to give him it but decided ulitmately not to. So please try to like the fanfic and keep in mind what I'm trying to do, I'm trying to get Erin as the main character and have a storyline based on her adventures.

Prolouge

A young girl with brown hair sat organizing a new deck. The girl had her brown reached just beneath her chin and she had her brown eyes. She was nine years old and knew about her mother and father's adventures when they were her age. Mostly this was due to her accidentally running into Kero one of the Guardian of the Sakura Cards in his true form when her mother needed his help. The girl's name was Erin Syaoran and she sat down looking at her own deck of cards. They weren't exactly her mother's Sakura Cards but they were Duel Monster Cards. Duel Monsters had been around for years now and why her parents had no clue what Duel Monster Cards were was beyound Erin's mind.

She hummed happily seeing her Burning Fire deck. She hears a knock on the door and turned towards it "Come in!"

Li Syaoran opened his daughter's room and he looked at his daughter whom was busy checking her deck one more time. Li hadn't changed much over the years he fell in love with Sakura Kinomoto only that he was taller but he didn't change much he still had his usual hair style and he was wearing his green Chinese Uniform that he usually wore for combat against the Sakura Cards and to help his wife out in battle many years ago. Erin turns to her father as Li blushes, Erin looked nearly so similar to Sakura that he wondered if she got any of his traits besides his eye color.

"Father?" Erin asked putting her deck down.

Li smiled "What are you working on Erin?"

Erin smiled "Oh designing a Duel Deck."

"Dueling Deck?" Li asked he turned to a small tan colored bear "Have you ever heard of that sort of Cards?"

The creature responded "You've got to be kidding me! The only cards I've heard about are Sakura's Clow Cards which are now Sakura Cards...That and those playing cards you play with her with games like Go Fish. I've never even heard of a Duel Deck...By Erin's tone however it seems harmless."

Li decided that it was best he'd take a look of what Erin was up to. Over the years he grew very protective of not only Sakura Kinomoto his lovely wife, but Erin as well. Something about the word of Duel Deck just rubbed him the wrong way and gave him very concerning fears that Erin could get hurt badly. Erin smartly allowed her father to backing away slightly so he could check out the deck. His years fighting against the Clow Cards to help Sakura Kinomoto reclaim them kicked in. Now he didn't understand Duel Monsters just yet but he did see that his daughter's deck seemed to be just like any other type of playing cards.

The little stuffed bear or what people thought of as a stuffed animal bear known as Kero walks in to check the deck out as well. Kero and Li studied the cards for a long time. The cards seemed to have came in all colors, four of the cards were yellow, others were orange, ten were green, ten others were purple and then there seemed to be an Extra Deck with two more purple cards, two white cards, and one black card. Now both knew Kero and Li knew that the cards seemed harmless but also knew that in the hands of their daughter whom inherited both Sakura's and Li's magical powers, these could potentially be dangerous.

"So what do you say Kero?" Li asked.

"They do seem to be harmless" Kero admitted "Even though I'm not sure how or what a Duel Deck can do... I'm interested in seeing her in action. Sure, she inherited Sakura's and your magical powers but these cards don't seem to be a threat themselves more like a new sort of game type of cards. But you are the father so it's your call."

Erin felt like she was literally on trial and sighed. She never completely understood why her father was protective of her at times but she knew he loved her like any father would to his daughter or any child he had. Li heard Erin sigh and it was a sigh that told him that she felt that he wouldn't let her do this. Boy would she be wrong. He turned to her smiling "Don't be like that Erin. I just want to make sure you can handle these cards if they were the same as your mother's cards she has. But they aren't luckily. If these are a new game sort of playing cards then I'll allow you to play this game."

"Really?" Erin asked squealing happily?

Li nods and she ran over to him and smiled "Thanks daddy!"

Li smiled seeing her happy "You're welcome sweetie, now let's get out of your room, your mother is waiting downstairs so we can go to the car and visit an old friend of hers named Eriol Hirragizawa."

"Alright" Erin told her fahter.

Li watches his daughter fetch a folded up object and puts it on one of her arms, then slides her deck into her pocket. Father, daughter and Guardian of the Clow leave Erin's room and head down stairs where Sakura was waiting. Sakura smiled Erin puts on her shoes and opened the door. Sakura Kinomoto turns to Li "So...What were you up to?"

"Checking Erin's Duel Deck" Li told his wife.

Sakura Kinomoto knew the reason why and stayed silent for a while as she asked him "And?"

Li smiled at his wife "They don't appear to be harmful to her. I just fear on the occasion when her magical powers take effect of them. There were so many type cards that honestly it confused me but Erin seemed to like them so I let her keep them."

Sakura agreed "Good."

She and Li walk out of the house they were in and walked towards their car where Erin sat in the back seat. Sakura got in the passenger side front seat as Li took the driver's side. He started up the car and the family was on their way to meet up with Erol.

"So mom?" Erin asked her "Why are we visiting Eriol?"

Sakura turned to Erin "He called last week saying he envisioned something happening to the Sakura Cards. Something bad and he says it involves a new type of cards. He didn't say exactly what the cards were."

Erin stayed silent as Li looked uncomfortable hearing this information "What type of cards would Eriol be afraid of to warn us about?"

Sakura shrugged "He wouldn't exactly say. But he said it's urgent that my family see him saying that whoever has these cards that are a danger to my Sakura Cards, it may also put my family in grave danger as these people might come after us."

Li tests his sword on his back frowning angrily "They better not get any ideas coming after you or our Erin."

Erin blushes staying silent when a small yelp caught her ear. The yelp wasn't loud enough for her parents or Kero to hear but Erin heard it and looked in her pocket taking out a card out from her pocket which was Fox Fire. An image of the monster seemed to have appeared as a spirit which Kero now saw and thought _Is that card a spirit too like the Clow Cards?_

Erin was puzzled herself a bit seeing the spirit of Fox Fire, she had heard Duel Disks brought out holograms of the monster but she knew she didn't activate her Duel Disk, so why was a hologram out of the card she was holding. One answer came to mind and she sweat dropped nervously at her own answer was it possible her magical abilities she inherited caused this.

The little fox yelped silently to get Erin's attention again, this time she eyed it "What's up Fox Fire?"

Sakura overheard Erin's question "What's going on Erin?"

Kero answered "It seemed as if one of the cards Erin has...Came to spiritual form...Somehow."

"Is it doing anything?" Li asked as he and Sakura looked behind towards Erin seeing the little fox next to he puzzled daughter whom was scratching her head still trying to think how this was possible if her magical abilities she inherited weren't the answer giggling "Ah, how cute! No Li, it doesn't appear to be doing anything bad."

"You can see it too?" Li asked looking at the mirror to the backseat "Where is it?"  
"It's right next to Erin's head" Sakura said giggling.

Li couldn't see it once but if his wife and Kero saw it along with Erin then he was willing to by it "I can't exactly see the spirit form of the card but Kero when did this happen?"

Erin answered her father "It just happened when you and mom were talking about people wanting to harm me and my mother."

"Maybe it's trying to tell us something" Kero suggested "Maybe it manifested itself in an attempt to warn us of danger."

At the mention of danger Fox Fire's spirit seemed to get more aggressive and look out of the window directly in front of them as they were entering a cliff like area.

"I think it actually is warning us" Erin said seeing this "But of what is the question."

The family didn't see a Duelist on the top of the cliffhold, however he saw the car with his binoculars coming this way. He reaches for his pocket retrieving a disk like object turning it on. The image of a masked figure seemed to eye him. The Duelist had a mask on himself, and wore black clothing. The masked figure in the disk like object spoke "What is it?"

"I've spotted the family containing the Sakura Cards. They are headed this way from what it sounds like they are heading for Erol."

"I see" the masked figure in the disk admitted "This same Erol person asked Pegasus to arrive too. That reincarnation of Clow Reed must be aware of our approach to destroy the Sakura Cards or Steal them ourselves. Pegasus is agreeing to reach Eriol and is on his way to meet him for this meeting. This tells me that Pegasus is also aware of our approach and is against us."

"Indeed Master" the other masked figure admitted looking down as the car containing the family he was watching came closer to the area "Then I'll destroy or steal the Sakura Cards here and now. The family is almost to my area anyway."

"Proceed" The masked figure in the disk said "And do not fail me!"

"As you wish" was the evil reply.

The masked figure inside the disk vanished causing the remaining one to put it back into his pocket he places a stick in between huge rocks and pushes with all his might. The rocks begin to slide down towards the car with the unsuspecting family as the masked figure thought as he watched the landslide begin, _Time for the Sakura Cards to be ether destroyed or fall into my master's hands for evil and remodeling._

 **End of chapter! I know this is a new thing coming from me but I wanted to test my luck on Cardcaptors Sakura and Yugioh with a new OC with a Fire Attribute Deck. I hope you like this new fanfic. Also, even though this is under the Yugioh Category in Anime Crossover section I will be using all cards in the series and using the rules of the Yugioh ARCH area. Next chapter is Chapter 1: Erin vs. the Masked Figure: When a rock slide causes Li, Sakura and Erin to find a new way around, the family comes face-to-face with a masked Figure whom demands that Sakura hand over the Sakura Cards or else which promts Erin to face off against him in her first ever Duel.**


	2. Chapter 1: Erin vs Masked Man

Chapter 1: Erin vs. The Masked Figure

 ** **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, or Card Captor Sakura, I do own Erin Syaoran the daughter of Sakura Kinomoto and Li Syaoran.****

Up on top of a cliff the masked figure watched as he managed to cause a rock slide on both ends of the car containing his foes Sakura, Li and their daughter. The masked figure watched to see what the family he was spying on was going to do. If they continued the drive then they'd die by the rock slide. He watches closely smirking whatever the case the family would be delayed. All he'd have to do is wait for if the family would survive this to prepare to steal Sakura's Sakura Cards by any means and he had a feeling that if he kidnapped their daughter, then this should be easy pickings. No parent would let any harm come to their child.

Inside the car, Fox Fire hadn't seemed to disappear. It kept trying to stare outward as if sensing evil. Sakura glances back once more to see the little fox spirit. Li her husband still couldn't see and continued to drive the car still wanting to see Fox Fire. Just as Li drove to the middle of the road Fox Fire became more agreesive growling and yipping. Erin turned to it "What's wrong Fox Fire?"

Fox Fire growls as rumbling sound and even in the car the family felt the land shake. Fox Fire yelps really loud and manages to look out the right side window and this time Erin follows it's glaze and her eyes widened "Rock Slide!"

Sakura gasps seeing the rock slide come at the car on every exit. Li slammed on the breaks turning to his wife "Quick! You know what to do Sakura!"

Sakura nods pulling out her staff chanting out " The Key which hide the powers of the Dark! Show your true form before me! I, Sakura, command you under our Contract...Release!"

No sooner had Sakura summoned her staff she went fetching the Shield Card "I call upon the Forces of my Star, ancient Forces, near and far, Clow Card, transform all your might, and Draw your power from my light...SHIELD!"

The Rocks came close to the car just as Sakura managed to summon the Shield Card in time! A nearly invisible to most people without magic pitch black barrier appeared around the car causing the rocks to slam into the shield causing them to bounce off saving the family from being crushed sadly though the rocks blocked any exit from getting anywhere in the car. The family gets out of the car.

"Erin are you okay?" Sakura asked her daughter.

Erin nods "I am mom."

Li frowned looking around "Sakura...You might want to call Eriol and let him know we're going to be late..."

All eyes were on Kero. Kero eyes the family sweat dropping "What? You want me to transform to my true form?"

"That's the only way we can reach Eriol now" Sakura agreed but she bit her lip knowing that the road they traveled on to get to Eriol's house would never cave in like this someone had to had started it.

Li looked at the first wave of rocks and saw that they were forcefully wedged out of place causing the landslide.

Erin turns to Fox Fire which was beginning to vanish "Father, mother, Fox Fire...Sensed this."

"It sure did" Kero agreed "But I wonder how it was able to sense that...Erin it seems that that Fox Fire spirit seemed to appear to warn you of danger."

Erin nods as Li looked up and around "Erin stay by your mother and my side. We're going to have to climb our way up."

Sakura was on her phone calling Eriol "Hello Eriol?"

ON the other line a male's voice answered "Hello there Sakura, what's up?"  
Sakura answered "Syaoran, Erin and I were going to your house but someone triggered a landslide-"

"Is everyone okay?" was the reply from the the voice.

Sakura nods "Yes, thanks to Fox Fire."

"Fox Fire?" the voice asked "Well I'm glad you are safe. But this will delay you."

Sakura agreed "Yes, I'm sorry."

The voice sighed "Looks like whoever is hunting the Sakura Cards might've already began attacking you. Watch out. Look get to a high ground and another person that I've asked to attend the meeting is coming. I'll call him to pick you three up but get to high ground so he can pick you up."

"Alright. Thanks."

Sakura hung up turning to Li whom looks at her "Well what does he want us to do?"

Sakura answered putting the phone away in her pocket "He says he wants us to get the high ground, he also had another person meeting with us so he's going to call that person to see if he can pick us up."  
"Not sure how that other person is going to arrive if it's by car" Li admitted "But alright."

The family began making their way up the cliff.

Meanwhile far away from the sky a Helicopter was approaching the city. Inside it was the shadow of a white haired man. The phone inside the helicopter was ringing and the man answered "Hello, whose calling?"

The white haired man was reflecting on his actions during the Duelist Kingdom when he had the Millennium Eye. The White haired man heard another voice on the phone and new it was the person he agreed to meet later. The white haired man then spoke "Uh-uh, a family which are friends to you have been attacked by that group? Everyone's okay, but they are delayed."

The white haired man took his time to hear the story from the one that was calling him. He blinked and agreed at once "Right. I'll pick them up when I see them. Don't worry Mr. Hiiragizawa. Please rest assured that I will get to them. I wouldn't want the Sakura Cards to be destroyed by this group."

The shadow of the white haired man nodded hearing a thank you coming from the phone "No worries. I'll see you then."  
The shadow of the white haired man hung up and turned to his pilot "Pilot, a little change of pace and we need to spice it up. We've got a family to pick up and rescue!"

The helicopter picked up the pace.

Erin, and Sakura were heading up the cliff first each nervous at climbing without a rope. Li was right behind them ready to catch them if they fell. Kero was behind him in beast form which looked like a flying maneless lion with white wings, a chest plate and helmet of metal with a large ruby on the chest plate. Kero was last just in case all three slipped and fell. Sense no one else was around he had agreed to be in his true form. This was nearly impossible for Erin whom had a fear of heights. Sakura saw Erin's legs shaking "Erin...I know you're scared but this is something we have to do."

Erin nods uncomfortable "O-O-O-Okay!"

Sakura tried to comfort her daughter "Here is a tip...Don't look down."

Erin gulps almost wanting to scream as she and her mother continued to climb up. Erin had to be brave this time but this didn't help her get over her fear. Her mother's advise to not look down did help slightly but she was still nervous. Finally it happens Erin mistimes her grip and a leg slips. Erin slips down and tries to get a grip on a rock as her legs flail. Sakura sees this and so does Li. Seeing Erin trying to get a firm foothold caused Li to quickly climb up to help his daughter as Sakura reaches for her daughter's hand getting it "Gotcha!"

"Thanks mom!" Erin sighed then she looked down and saw how high she was up.

She gulped scared, sweats badly and her heart pounded fast. Li managed to get up to her "Erin..."

Erin eyes him scared out of her wits. He pats her back "It's okay Erin."

Li looked upward "We're almost there Erin. Once then we can rest."

The family resumed climbing up the cliff with Erin struggling to get a hold of her fears. Li didn't blame her. He knew everyone had fears. Although he wondered where Erin got her fear of heights...Sakura showed bravery in any situation and so did he. It took an hour but the family managed to get up the cliff. Erin collapses of exhaustion glad to have some time to rest. Once again her only mistake was looking down. Erin blushes then faints almost falling off the cliff. Li and Sakura try to catch her but luckily Kero managed to catch her on his back and fly up with her. Kero eyes Sakura "Where does your daughter get her fear of heights?"

Sakura shrugged then her phone rang. She answered it "Hello? Oh hey Eriol!..."

She listened for a while to Eriol then spoke again "Yes, we've made it up the cliff. How'd it go to asking the other person?"

She smiled as Li took hold of a fainted Erin from Kero's back and he heard her smile "He's agreed to pick us up by helicopter? Alright. Thanks. We'll be waiting for him then."

Sakura hung up turning to Li "Eriol says that the other person is going to arrive to save us by helicopter.

Li nods "That's good. Wonder who he asked to meet him alongside us."

Kero spoke "It might be someone that may know about the cards that this new enemy may have."

Sakura sighed "Glad we got up the cliff. So we'll wait till Erin comes around."

Li nods finding a makeshift shelter and the parents wait for Erin to come around and for the one that was going to help them out.

The masked figure looked down at the mess he had created and saw the Shield Card use it's effect to protect the family. He even saw the family climb the cliff and loved seeing the nine year old faint at the cliff climbing thing. He makes his move walking closer to the cliff. Out of the distance of his eye he saw a helicopter about half an hour away and new it was Pegasus. He had to make his move now. He pulls out a gun as he makes his way to the family silently. Li and Sakura weren't paying attention more concerned on Erin. Erin heard another yelp coming from Fox Fire and came around.

Li smiled as does Sakura. Sakura asks "Feeling better sleepy head?"

Erin blushes nodding then saw a masked man but only because of Fox Fire's warning yelp. Erin points "MOM! DAD! Behind you!"

Sakura and Li whirl about to see a masked figure. Something about the masked figure caused Li to draw his sword. Sakura eyes the masked figure "WHO ARE YOU?"

The Masked figure chuckled dryly "So you heard me."

Erin stared at the masked man as Li manages to bring out a card and press it onto his sword. The sword sent an electric attack at the masked man which disarms him of the gun and Kero manages to sneak towards the Masked Man's back and stole the weapon from him before returning to Sakura's side. The Masked Man smirked behind the mask "So quick to act."

"We're you the one that caused that rockslide?" Li demanded.

The Masked Man answered "Of course I did!"

"Why?" Sakura asked him "And who are you?"

The masked figure mocks her " If you must know...I am after the Sakura Cards."

Li narrows his eyes "What are you up to?"

"YEAH!" Sakura demanded back "What would've happened if you succeeded in stealing the Sakura Cards?"

The Masked Figure chuckled "That's for you to find out. I will be taking those Sakura Cards!"

"You're outnumbered!" Li told him.

The Masked Figure snapped bringing out a disk on his hand "So you say, but I have cards too! Stronger than any of you...Even the winged lion."  
"WANT A BET?" Kero asked.

The Masked Figure then sees Erin's Duel Disk "Of course there is one way out of this...Little girl you must Duel me."

"Duel her?" Li demanded "Wouldn't that kill her?"  
The Masked Figure chuckles "That's for you to figure that out if you haven't seen a Duel between Duelist before...I could easily steal your wife's cards as well as getting away with killing you three right where you stand with the cards I have and the Sakura Cards won't be able to save you all."

Erin bit her lip she had never Dueled anyone before but even she sensed that the masked figure spoke the truth. She strolls up, gathered her nerve then nods "Alright then, I'll accept the duel."

The Masked Figure smirked behind his mask "Accepting me as your very first opponent was your last mistake you'll make."

Erin took out her Duel Deck and Li tries to stop her when Sakura and even Kero stop him. Li eyes them "Sakura?"

Sakura spoke to him smiling "Easy there, have faith in Erin. If we pull her out she might never get to play the game she has the deck for. It is going to be interesting how the game begins."

Li sighed "Alright."

Erin slipped her Dueling Deck into her Duel Disk activating it which the Duel Disk shuffles Erin's deck as her opponent also activated his own Duel Disks and the two announced "DUEL!"

 **Erin's LP: 4000**

 **Masked Figure's LP: 4000**

Kero, Li, and Sakura look up at the beginning scores.

"Somehow I have a feeling that on a normal Duel" Li muttered "The points just are a normal score...But in the rare occassions...Something bad happens..."

Sakura was nervous but she knew that this was something Erin had to try to do.

The Masked Figure eyes Erin "When you lose your mother's Sakura Cards will be mine to give to my master or..."  
"Or what?" Erin asked.

"You might figure that out during your meeting" The masked Figure said "Now sense it is your first ever Duel. You may go first."

Erin gulps "Alright then...I'm up first."

She knew that on her first ever turn she couldn't draw so she eyed her hand of five cards. She looked at it and she was still a beginner in this game. She looked at it and saw that her highest monster had 1200 attack points. So she decided to play it "I'll summon Cyber Phoenix!"

A mechanical phoenix appeared on her side of the field **ATK: 1200**

Sakura, Li, and more importantly Kero saw what the purpose of the strange disk thing on Erin and the Masked Figure's arms were. Kero mutters out "Interesting...That object on their arms is a miniature version of Sakura's staff. Capable of showing an image of the card she's or her opponent is playing."

"Interesting" Li admitted.

Sakura smiled "So that's the Monster known as Cyber Phoenix."

The image itself wasn't the thing that scared Kero it was the attack "Twelve Hundred attack points. No Sakura Card even comes that close in that sort of attack power."

"With that I end my turn" Erin told her opponent.

The Masked Figure chuckles "On one side little girl, your monster has pretty good effect. Canceling out Spell and Trap Cards that designates a Machine Type Monster...However you did one major flaw and that is summoning such a weak monster in attack mode. It really should be in defense mode."

"Why is that?" Sakura asked in a concerned tone.

The Masked Figure chuckles "Because of this reason! It's my move, I draw!"

The Masked Figure drew a card causing Li to be a bit panicky "Hey! Erin never got to draw on her turn!"

The Masked Figure laughs "That's because of the new rule that came out in this game...Whoever goes first isn't allowed to draw. Afterwards during the first turn both Erin and I will be able to Duel."

The Masked Figure checks his hand chuckling "First of all I activate the Spell Card, **Cost Down!** "

"Another type of card?" Sakura asked.

Li saw the masked figure play a card on another end of the Duel Disk and a green card showed causing him to speak up "It's one of the Green Cards!"

"They are known as Spell Cards" The Masked Figure said "And I can activate any number of them as long as I have them in my hand. Anyway little girl-"

" THE NAME'S ERIN!" Erin shouted.

The Masked Figure chuckled "Very well little Erin...Anyway with Cost Down's effect I must discard one card from my hand to the Card Graveyard doing so allows this Card to lower my monster's levels by two!"

"IN this game you two are playing?" Sakura asked "Monsters have levels?"  
"Indeed" The Masked Figure told them "Higher level monsters require tributing before being unleashed...However thanks to Cost Down all of my monsters in my hand have their levels reduced by two but only till the end of my turn. Anyway thanks to Cost Down, what normally would be a level six monster which requires one tribute now is a Level 4 monster! Thus allowing me to summon it without a tribute."

Kero had a feeling what this meant and looks at Erin "Better brace yourself Erin! Something big is coming up!"

"Big and strong!" The Masked Figure said "I summon **Archfiend of Gilfer!** "

A big evil looking fiend monster appeared on the field **ATK: 2200**

"Kero wasn't kidding" Li admitted "That thing has twice as much attack power as Cyber Phoenix!"

The Masked Figure chuckled evilly behind his mask "That's correct! And Erin, you're mistake was to put your Cyber Phoenix in attack mode. Now we battle!"

Erin watches as the Masked Figure ordered his Archfiend of Gilfer "Archfiend of Gilfer, attack Cyber Phoenix with **Fiend Slash!** "

The archfiend monster appeared coming at the mechanical bird and the Masked Figure laughs at this "When two monsters do battle and both are in attack mode the one with less attack points automatically gets destroyed-"

"And that's Erin's!" Sakura shouts in alarm.

The Masked Figure smirked "It gets worse from here! Because sense Cyber Phoenix is in attack mode, your daughter is about to feel what is called the Battle Damage which is the difference between the two monster's strength!"

"Oh-Nuts!" Li shouts.

The Archfiend Monster comes at Cyber Phoenix and aimed a spike on it's arms then slashes out at Cyber Phoenix. The Phoenix lets out a mechanical phoenix like scream before it shattered into pieces followed by an explosion. Even when Erin braced herself for the Battle Damage Erin couldn't help but scream slightly before slightly kneeling as her Life Points dropped by 1000.

 **Erin's Life Points: 3000**

Erin manages to get onto her feet "I activate a monster's effect! When Cyber Phoenix is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I get to draw a card!"

She drew her card.

The Masked Figure looks at her "Draw all the cards you want Erin, they won't save you from you're first ever defeat-"

"You're wrong!" Erin interrupted him "I believe in my deck just as my mother believes in her Sakura Cards and her friends!"

The Masked Figure smiled "Then I end my turn."

"My move!" Erin shouts "I draw!"

Erin draws her card and this time she heard a yelp coming from it. She glances down to see the card she drew was Fox Fire. She smiled seeing it. Kero saw the smile and whispers to Li "She just drew the monster that warned us of the rock slide. I can tell because of her smile."

Erin nods and she swore she saw it wink at her and decides to go for it "Alright then, I'll play you."

Erin picks up her card "I summon Fox Fire in defense mode!"

Fox Fire appears on her side of the field in defense mode **DEF: 200**

"So that's the monster that you and Erin saw in the car" Li said to Sakura whom nodded "It is, it's such a cute little thing!"

Kero frowned "But with 200 defense points Archfiend of Glifer will just slash her to bits."

Erin seems to have confidence in herself " Sakura told Kero and Li "Have faith in her."

Erin eyes her hand seeing the purple cards she had three of them. One was the one drawn from Cyber Phoenix's effect the other two were already in her hand during the first round. She decided to play the cards "Alright then, here I go, I'll set three cards face down and end my turn!"

Three Cards appeared in the zone right behind Fox Fire.

"A third type of card?" Li asked "Man, we're about to find out what they do."

"If she survives this round" the masked man chuckles "I summon Archfiend Interceptor to the field in attack mode!"

A fiend monster almost like an evil devilish knight on a horse appeared on the field **ATK: 1400**

The Masked Man points out at Fox Fire "Archfiend Interceptor attack Fox Fire!"

The Masked man then spoke pointing out "Now, now, Archfiend Interceptor has enough attack points to destroy your useless Fox Fire-"

"She's not useless!" Erin snapped almost as if she felt a bond with Fox Fire.

The Masked Man ignores her "She's a level 1 monster. That is pretty useless! Anyway sure my Archfiend destroys your monster but because it's in defense mode you'll take no damage!"

"Play with Fire and you'll get burned!" Erin warned "I activate the Continuous Trap Card: **Backfire!** "

The masked figure's eyes widened as Backfire activates behind his mask as he thought _That girl has Backfire and knows what that card does and how to activate Traps? But she's a beginner!_

Erin guessed that he was shocked and it was her turn to smile "I do! Just because I am a beginner to the game doesn't mean I don't know how to do simple stuff like activate the third type of card known as Trap Cards! Anyway, Backfire here is a special type of Trap Card, known as Continuous! Meaning that unlike the spell card you used as Cost Down which hits the card Graveyard, Backfire will stay until it is destroyed! Anyway if you destroy a Fire Attribute Monster on my side of the field, this card automatically activates causing you to take 500 points of damage!"

Archfiend Interceptor comes at Fox Fire and the Masked Figure couldn't call the attack off as he thought _Well played little Erin..._

Archfiend Interceptor spears Fox Fire threw causing it to yelp, an explosion to appear and Fox Fire to shatter hitting the card Graveyard as Erin thought to herself _Sorry Fox Fire...You're sacrifice won't be in vain._

Erin glares at the masked figure "Now you've done it! Backfire activate!"

Backfire activated sending a stream of fire at the masked Figure whom takes the effect really well but it annoyed him as his Life Points dropped.

 **Masked Figure's LP: 3500**

He eyes Erin "Don't get cocky because of that lucky break! Backfire can only activate when there is a Fire type monster to destroy, without a monster to defend you, there is no mercy when Dueling, Archfiend of Gilfer! Launch a direct attack on her! **Fiend Slash!** "

Li and Sakura both blinked now worried for Erin, if this Masked Figure could mercilessly attack someone directly without a care in the world then this was something they would be worried about. Kero was even about to dive in to intercept the attack but when Erin didn't even brace for it he stopped as the Archfiend of Glifer came at Erin ready to slash her. It managed to slash her and there was an explosion.

"ERIN!" both Li and Sakura shouted fearing the worse that Erin could've been badly hurt.

When the explosion ended Erin was standing and her Life Points remained at **3000**

The Masked Figure frowned seeing this "How could that be? You're Life Points should be at 800!

Erin eyes him "Well too bad you were cocky! While you were getting over confident you forgot to think about my other Face-down Cards. And one I activated!"

The Masked Figure looks and sees one of her cards had been activated "CURSES! Not **Defense Draw!** "

"Oh it is defense draw!" Erin told her opponent "And when activated, I can make any Battle Damage from that attack 0 for the turn!"

"Rats!" The Masked Figure announced.

"Then after Defense Draw makes any battle damage 0, I get to draw one card!" Erin tells him.

She drew another card.

The masked Figure frowned this girl fooled him twice! He hated it! Sure he lead by 500 Life Points, so he spoke "Then I end my turn!"

"It's my move! But before I draw" Erin began "Fox Fire's effect activates, if she was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon her back from the Graveyard!"

"Nice!" Sakura said with a smile as Fox Fire reappears but in ATK mode **ATK: 300**

"Then sense it returned during your end phase, and it's my turn again" Erin said " So I draw!"

Erin drew her card "I activate Continuous Trap Card: Call of the Haunted to Bring Back my **Cyber Phoenix!** "

Erin's third Trap Card activated and Cyber Phoenix Returned **ATK: 1200.**

"Next" Erin began "I'll summon my **Hand of Nephthys!** "

Hand of Nephthys appears on the field and Erin announces "And Now I activate Hand of Nephthys's effect, by tributing him and another monster on my side of the field to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys!"

She sends Hand of Nephthys and Fox Fire from the field to the Graveyard in order to special Summon Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys! **ATK: 2400**

"YES!" Sakura shouts with joy "Now Sacred Phoenix has the stronger attack!"

"But I'm not done yet!" Erin announces "I activate spell card Polymerization from my hand! It allows me to Fuse together two monsters together so I'll fuse together my Cyber Phoenix on the Field and a Volcanic Scattershot in my hand in order to Fusion Summon **Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird!** "

The two monsters fused to create a mechanical Phoenix with fire surrounding it's body **ATK: 2800** *

"Not good" The Masked Man spoke

"And it's about to get even worse!" Erin told him "When Volcanic Scattershot is sent to the Graveyard it inflicts 500 points of damage to my opponent!"

"Shoot! That's right!" The masked Figure spoke.

Volcanic Scattershot's image seemed to glow as it came charging forward at the Masked Man burning away 500 of his Life Points.

 **Masked Figure's Life Points: 3000**

"Next" Erin told the masked Figure "I have one last card to play, and it goes with the Equip Spell Card: **United We Stand!"**

Erin smiled as the Masked Man started to sweat "That's right, with this Equip Spell Card, I can increase the attack points of a monster on my side of the field by 800 points for every monster on my side of the field...And I'll equip it to my Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird!"

With this being said Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird's attack points rose **2800-4400**

"And now" Erin announces "We battle! Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys attack Archfiend of Glifer!"

"That activates Archfiend Interceptor's effect if you declare an attack it inflicts 500 points of damage to you!" The masked man shouts.

Archfiend Interceptor fired a blast out of it's hands at Erin which hits her as soon as her monster attacked Archfiend of Glifer.

Both she and her opponent flinched as their Life Points dropped.

 **Erin's LP: 2500**

 **Masked Figure's LP: 2800**

Erin regains herself "Doesn't matter because now Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird attacks Archfiend Interceptor!"

Erin's second monster attacked and even though Archfiend Interceptor's effect activated causing her to lose 500 Life Points and for her to kneel onto her knees. **Erin's Life Points: 2000**. Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird attacked and with it's power boost destroys the Masked Figure's Archfiend Interceptor destroying it and causing his LP to fall to 0. **Masked Figure's LP: 0**

He eyes Erin "So you beat me...The Master won't be pleased."

A Helicopter soon came close. The masked figure frowned as Sakura, Li, and Erin look up towards the Helicopter where a man with long white hair wearing a red outfit looked down at them "Are you three Sakura, Li and Erin Syaoran?"

"Yes!" Sakura answered.

A ladder came down towards the family "I'd hurry up on here."

Sakura and Li made sure Erin was the first one up the ladder. Erin eyes her parents "WHY ME FIRST?"  
"Because if you fall we're right behind you" Li told his daughter.

With legs shaking, Erin manages to climb up the ladder and her family followed her. Once the family was on the helicopter it flew off to safety."

The masked Figure frowned underneath his mask knowing his master wouldn't be pleased at this as he thought _Pegasus! But that girl...For a beginner...Is interesting...These Sakura Cards that we are after might not be easy pickings..._

On the helicopter Li, Sakura and Erin turned to the man that had just rescued them. Sakura smiled at the man "Thank you for the rescue sir."

Erin stares at the man in deep shock almost wanting to faint but didn't. Her heart was pounding.

Li turned to his daughter "You look like you know this man?"  
Erin blinked "Any Duelist in the card game you just seen me play knows who this man is...He's Maximillion Pegasus! Creator the game."

Li, Sakura and even now a false form Kero look at the man whom chuckles "You're little girl is right. I am Pegasus, creator of Duel Monsters."

Li eyes him the man didn't seem to be like the masked figure and he instantly knew that the man wasn't interested in harming them "We are on our way to see Eriol right?"

Pegasus nods "Correct."

The family wait as the helicopter continues it's journey towards Eriol's mansion.

End of chapter

 **Erin has won her first Duel and she along with her family get to meet Pegasus! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter anyway the next chapter is. Chapter 2: Burning Fire vs Toons.** _**The meeting with Eriol goes smoothly and before Pegasus agrees to help protect the Sakura Cards by mentoring Erin, he wants to see how far her skills in Duel Monsters are.**_


	3. Chapter 2: Burning fire vs Toons

Chapter 2: Burning Fire vs. Toons!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, or Card Captor Sakura, I do own Erin Syaoran the daughter of Sakura Kinomoto and Li Syaoran**

Sakura, Syaoran, and Erin couldn't believe their eyes. Moments ago, Erin had just won a Duel against a masked man and were rescued by this white haired man that Erin said was Pegasus whom created the very cards she had Dueled with. It wasn't everyday that one got to meet someone like Pegasus. Usually one could if involved in a tournament of somewhat and even THEN you'd have to make it to the Semi-Finals in hopes to meet someone like Pegasus. Kero thought it would be wise to not allow Pegasus to suspect he was a real being. It was something he picked up when Sakura was Erin's age as a safety precaution. Syaoran looks at Pegasus "So are you on our side or on the enemy side"

"Li!" Sakura said "Mr. Pegasus saved us right then. I'm sure he's on our side."

Pegasus simply smiled "Oh at the moment I am on your side for sure Mr. Syaoran."

"Then do you know of what that masked man was after?" Li asked.

Pegasus answered "I have been in contact with Eriol and he has told me about these Clow no Sakura Cards as they are called now. As to who that masked being was...I really don't have much of that information ether. Like the three of you I'm flying blind here, but if I had to guess they are after your wife's Sakura Cards. For what reason is beyond me. I'm sure I could figure it out if I had the Millennium Eye."

"Millennium Eye?" Syaoran asked mystified he was raised to understand magic through out his childhood but Pegasus could see that even as powerful as Syaoran's magic training was he nor his family had any clue what a Millennium Item was.

Pegasus chuckled playfully "Let's just say that the Millennium Eye is one out of the seven Mystical Millennium Items, I used to own the Millennium Eye but that's a story for later."

"How late?" Li asked as he and even his wife Sakura were interested in learning more about these Millennium Items.

Pegasus liked these two parents immediately, they were certainly more company than a certain Kaiba boy that he knew of. Pegasus answered "I'll explain properly what the Millennium Items are during our meeting with Eriol."

Pegasus eyes Erin whom was still in complete shock at having a chance to meet the creator of Duel Monsters himself face-to-face outside a tournament scenario. Pegasus chuckles as Erin pinches her own cheek to make sure she wasn't dreaming "Oh this isn't a dream sweetie. It is the real me."

There was something about how Pegasus said sweetie towards Erin that got her to blush red. Finally she got over her embarrassment and bowed politely "Thank you for rescuing us. I'm Erin by the way."

"You're welcome little Erin girl" Pegasus told her.

Erin blushes again at his comment as Fox Fire appeared staring at Pegasus in shock itself as Erin turned to it "Hello again Fox Fire."

Sakura saw the little fox giggling "I think she likes you Erin."

Li sighed "The only time I saw it was when she was dueling that masked man...Now I can't see it."

Pegasus watched the couple thinking _Oh can it be, Erin can see Duel Monster spirits just like Yugi-boy?_

Sakura even went so far into petting Fox Fire "You helped Erin to win that Duel thank you."

Li turned to Pegasus asking him "Why can they see Fox Fire and I can't?"

Pegasus answered him "No one can really say why few people can see Duel Monster spirits outside of a duel and why most of us can't for sure. However as it maybe the case with Erin-girl she and your wife must be a rare occurrence where people can see Duel Monster card spirits."

Li thought about this could it be Sakura's adventures with the Clow Cards that had something to do with his wife seeing Fox Fire? If so as it had been proven that Erin could have her mother's magical abilities that she inherited this power at birth?

The helicopter the four people were in flew towards Eriol's mansion. Sakura had seen it before when she and Li were Erin's age. Erin herself had never seen the mansion and compared to her house with her parents...It was huge. It was like a palace. Pegasus didn't seem to care much about the place "Funny, Eriol never mentioned anything about being rich like Kaiba boy and myself."

"Whose this Kaiba boy?" Li asked his thoughts outloud.

Erin answered "There are two Kaibas out there...Mokuba and Seto Kaiba. I'm going to say when Mr. Pegasus mentioned Kaiba-boy it was meant towards the older one Seto Kaiba...Whose a real jerk I hear."

Pegasus chuckled at Erin's answer "I was in fact referring to Seto Kaiba as Kaiba boy. Anyway there isn't much for me to tell you two Mr. and Mrs. Syaoran other than that Seto Kaiba is a powerful Duelist one of the best out there."

Li looks at Pegasus "One of the best? As in Duel Monsters isn't just limited to the city?"

Pegasus nods "Correct. Duel Monsters is a very popular card game world wide. And like any world wide game there can be a weak duelist or a very powerful one and Kaiba-boy is one of the best. Hardly ever loses."

Kero was losing his mind literally he originally thought that just like Li Duel Monster cards were limited to the localized area. World wide meant that there were MANY Duel Monster Cards and these outnumbered the Sakura Cards which had 52. With what he seen between Erin and the Masked man it honestly was the first time he felt a little intimidated at this. Still the Guardian of the Clow kept silent wondering why Pegasus made these cards in the first place. It is Erin that reaches the door first and knocks on it. A woman answered as she opened it "Yes?"

Erin looks at the woman confused a bit as Sakura and Li arrive with Pegasus last. Sakura waves to the woman "Hey Ruby Moon! We're here for the meeting with Eriol."

The woman smiled "Welcome Sakura, Li, Erin and Mr. Pegasus come on in."

Once inside the house and removing their shoes the group find themselves in Eriol's room. Erin found herself looking at a black haired man with glasses. Eriol waved to them "Well hello there everyone."

He eyes Sakura and her family "Glad you three got out of there thanks to Pegasus."

Sakura nods "Thanks for calling Mr. Pegasus to help us out of there."

After introducing themselves to each other once again Eriol settles down with the meeting. He takes a deep breathe and asks Sakura to relate what Erin did to delay a masked man from stealing the Sakura Cards. While Sakura was explaining the story Eriol was whispering "It's just as I feared."

The woman Ruby nods as Sakura finishes her tale and asked "Do you know what's going on?"

The woman Ruby nods "While we don't know the name of that Masked man in particular, and Pegasus can back us up on this, but he is one out of a very unknown named organization of Masked Men and Women that are after the Sakura Cards."

Pegasus nods to confirm what Ruby had said "That is correct. I'm amazed Erin was able to beat one of those Masked Duelists so early in her life. Quite frankly she's lucky to have won."

"Why do you say that?" Li asked him.

Pegasus spoke "Think what was at stake there Mr. Syaoran, that masked man was dueling your daughter so that if she had lost, your wife was to give him her cards."

Sakura nods "They were Dueling for the Sakura Cards..."

Pegasus turned "One thing about Duel Monsters especially when Dueling for something like your cards Sakura, the loser is automatically forced to give them up."

"Do we know why they want the cards?" Li asked.

Eriol looks at Pegasus whom both had the same answer but it was Pegasus's answer that frightened the family the most "Well, to be precise they want the Sakura Cards for ether World Domination or if they can't get them...They'll destroy the cards."

"Why would someone involving Duel Monsters want to destroy the Sakura Cards?" Kero asked.

Pegasus shrugged "That is another thing both Eriol and I have been trying to figure out. So far we have found nothing. All I can guess is that this Masked organization wants to rule the world for some odd reason and maybe having both Sakura Cards and Duel Monster Cards in their possession they can rule the world. But if they can't have the Sakura Cards, so they can't be used against that organization they want to destroy them."

"Can Duel Monsters really conquer the world?" Li asked.

Eriol nods eying Pegasus "Yes, I suppose you've heard Mr. Pegasus here had the Millennium Eye once...By the way Pegasus how'd someone like you lose it? I mean it was one of your eyes!"

Sakura, Li and Erin all were silent but agreed shaking their heads yes at Eriol's question of Pegasus mentioning the Millennium Eye. Pegasus decided to answer the question in a serous tone "The Millennium Eye was one of the Seven Mystical Millennium Items. You see, Duel Monsters never really started until recentally but in reality, the game can find itself originated in Ancient Egypt."

Sakura, Li, and Erin were instantly struck and interested in Pegasus's words they couldn't imagine that. Erin did confirm that by telling her parents "Pegasus speaks the truth. I've heard that in a special museum once that my class took a Field Trip to."

Pegasus continued his narration "Difference was back in that day Duel Monsters were told by huge Stone tablets instead of the cards you see today. Anyway the tale of the Millennium Items goes by this, millions of years ago, when the pyramids were still young, Egyptian Kings played a game of great and terrible power."

"Great and terrible power?" Sakura asked sweating she already didn't like this tale and neither did Li.

Pegasus continued "These games erupted into war that threatened to destroy the entire world. Until a great and powerful Pharoh locked that magic away. Imprisoning the magic into the seven mystical Millennium Items and the world was saved."

"So the Seven Millennium Items..." Sakura said shaking a bit.

Li finished her words "Have that power locked away."

Pegasus nodded "Correct. Which is why the Millennium Items should be feared if one has them and uses them against an opponent that doesn't. Anyway the tale goes onto this if all seven Millennium Items are gathered that enormous power enables that user to conquer the entire world. The Millennium Eye was one of the seven and I had it."

"What exactly happened that you lost it?" Li asked echoing Eriol's second question.

Pegasus answered "I won't lie to all of you. I didn't just make Duel Monsters for the public's enjoyment. I had met a very nice lady and we were scheduled to be married-"

Pegasus pauses "But my Cecile died before we could be married-"

Sakura felt a bit of pity for Pegasus right then as she starts crying no one should have to go threw losing someone they loved causing her to speak to him "I'm sorry for your loss."

Even Li felt pity for Pegasus, here was a man whom was trying to marry someone only to lose her. Pegasus nods trying to stay in his happy tone "Thank you Mrs. Syaoran Anyway let me continue."

Erin nods as Sakura agreed "Alright."

Pegasus took a deep breathe and continued "With the Millennium Eye, I started creating Duel Monsters which the world thought they were for just a game. In short I created it to find and lure the Duelist that had Millennium Items to my first ever tournament which" Pegasus pauses eying Erin "Do you know what it was called Erin-girl?"

Erin did know and she answered "That was...Duelist Kingdom!"

"Correct" Pegasus said "Anyway I lured those that had the Millennium Items in the tournament so I could take them in order to bring my Cecile back. Along that time frame I had done many things one would say I was evil."

"Well creating Duel Monsters to lure the Millennium Item users to you so you could steal them" Li spoke "That...Was sort of evil. But what happened during the Duelist Kingdom is the thing that truly matters."

Pegasus "The Millennium Eye allowed me to see one's thoughts during a Duel. In short I knew what move my opponent was going to make and how to counter it. But that wasn't all the Millennium Eye could do...Like all Millennium Items I could take one's soul from them."

"That's a Dark power if I ever heard one!" Kero shouts in alarm "Did you use that ability?"

Pegasus nods "Guilty as charged, I captured the Soul of Yugi-boy's grandfather in order to use that for him to participate as Yugi-Boy had the Millennium Puzzle, then I stole the souls of both Kaiba boys."

"That actually is evil..." Li admitted as even Sakura nodded in a bit of fear for once.

Erin was interested as she asked Pegasus "So you did all that but only to have been stopped I presume."

Pegasus answered her "Oh you bet I was stopped Erin-girl. By the very boy whose Grandfather's soul I sealed away, Yugi-boy managed to get to the finals where he got the chance to Duel me...And he managed to defeat me."

"HOW?" Sakura asked amazed that someone like this Yugi was able to beat Pegasus.

"Even with that magic eye of yours?" Li asked equally amazed as he also thought _This Yugi must be someone special to be able to beat someone using the Millennium Eye to see his opponent's thoughts and know their moves._

Pegasus chuckled a bit answering the parents "Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Syaoran, Yugi-boy AKA Yugi Muto was able to defeat me fair and square even with me using the Millennium Eye. Anyway as to how I lost the Millennium Eye? Well the Shadow Duel between me and Yugi boy wore the Millennium Eye out and someone named as Bakura pounced on that. The Millennium Eye and I were worn out and in short Bakura stole the Millennium Eye from me. And I have been without it ever sense."

"Okay..." Sakura spoke "So Duel Monsters with the Millennium Items can indeed destroy the world and the Sakura Cards can do that as well in the wrong hands..."

"But Duel Monster cards are certainly stronger" Pegasus told them.

"How can you say that?" Eriol asked quizzingly.

Pegasus answered "Can the Clow Cards automatically cause someone to win a Duel? Can the Clow Cards summon a God?"

Eriol answered the first question "Clow Cards weren't meant to Duel in the ways Duel Monsters are..."

Sakura then shouts "WHAT'S THIS THING ABOUT SUMMONING A GOD? THIS BETTER BE A JOKE MR. PEGASUS!"

Pegasus smiled at Sakura "The Summoning a God question is no joke."

"You made a card that summons a god?" Li asked him "That wasn't too bright."

"After they were created..." Pegasus said sweating for once "I must agree with you."

This made Sakura settle down seeing that even Pegasus was sweating "When you say they...How many God Cards?"

Pegasus answered "Three in total. But these aren't just any God Cards. They are the three Ancient Egyptian God Cards. Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor and the Winged Dragon Of Ra."

Even Kero shook "What were you thinking? You are right those aren't just any gods at all! Those are not beings to mess with! They make us Guardian of the Sakura or Guardian of the Clow Cards seem like wimps! No Sakura Card could come close into that caliber of power!"

Eriol somehow knew the answer "Pegasus didn't create them just for fun."

Pegasus nods "Remember Sakura, and Li, the game of Duel Monsters originally started in the Ancient Egyptian time frame. So after my trip to Egypt and I received the Millennium Eye, I started on an expedition to uncover the three God Cards so the game could be completed...It's a mistake even with the Millennium Eye that I regret doing."

Sakura blinked as if knowing something happened "Something bad happened didn't it?"

Pegasus nods "All of my assistants that were helping to make the God Cards disappeared and I vowed to make the cards myself. I succeeded but while sleeping I had a nightmare and in that nightmare...I felt the three God's rage. At that moment I knew what I had to do seal the cards away while keeping only the prototypes so the game could be complete."

Sakura could see that Pegasus did regret making the God Cards "At least you realized that it was a mistake."

Pegasus agreed "I'll say the very cards I created nearly ended up destroying me. The Three God Cards must never be revealed or uncovered. If that Masked organization has their way and succeeds in taking the Sakura Cards the world is certainly at risk...Especially if they are after the three Egyptian God Cards as well."

Eriol sighed letting everyone calm down a bit. He looks at Pegasus "Mr. Pegasus it seems that Erin is the only way to stop that Masked Organization."

Pegasus was trying to rest and pretend he wasn't listening but he was. He knew where this was leading towards as he spoke looking at Erin "True, young Erin girl did defeat one of their number all ready all on her own...There are plenty more and maybe more experienced than her. All it would take is one loss and the Sakura Cards could be in enemy hands."

Sakura hated to admit it but she did speaking bravely "Then Pegasus...It seems that the only solution to the problem is for Erin to learn to improve her Dueling Skills!"

Li held onto his wife's shoulder "Uh, Sakura do you know what you're speaking too. That's the man that had done so much in his life that he's starting to regret it."

Sakura did know who she was speaking too "I do. But Li we have no choice."

Pegasus knew where Sakura was leading towards "Uh-hugh, I am a great Duelist myself, but I've retired from Dueling."

"PEGASUS!" Sakura shouts towards him then she begs "I'm not asking you to Duel for me or teach me and Li how to Duel...I'm asking you to teach my daughter Erin."

Under normal conditions and if Pegasus truly didn't care about anyone anymore he'd of course say no. Instead he looks at Erin "Hmm...Me teaching a nine-year old girl how to Duel and improve her game? Hard call, where do I start thinking about it?"

Sakura was on her knees begging "Please Pegasus, you've gotta help Erin, I'm sure we can think of things to help her out as well. Like maybe having her find some duelist that can help her."

Pegasus sees the distressed look of Sakura's face. Clearly the woman didn't want her cards to fall into the wrong hands and they were dealing with a Masked organization that would steal her cards to get them. He makes up his mind "Fine! I'll do it...However if I am to do this, I must see for my own eyes how far her Dueling skills are."

Pegasus eyes Erin as Erin gulps nervously she knew what he was saying. He wanted to Duel her.

"That's not a good sign" Eriol told Pegasus "Erin at this point will be no match to you! You'll crush her."

Pegasus agreed "It is a Duel that odds are against her from winning but in this Duel it's not about her defeating me at all. It's all about me finding out where I need to start teaching her and what skills she already has."

Li saw Pegasus's plan at once "Erin will lose for sure...But in this case he'll figure out what skills he needs to teach her in first and what skills they can skip."

Erin felt her heart pumping. She knew herself that the odds for her winning against Pegasus were perhaps at best one percent to ninety-nine percent with the ninety-nine percent meaning Pegasus would win. Like her father she understood and finally nods agreeing with her mother and father "Okay, Mr. Pegasus, I'll Duel you."

"Good then" Pegasus told her "Shall we begin outside the mansion?"

Erin smiled a bit as she agreed "Sure!"

The group leaves and makes their way outside where Pegasus faced Erin on one end and Erin faced him. For Eriol this would be the first time he ever seen a Duel. He was about to receive a treat. It wasn't everyday you'll see Pegasus Dueling someone.

"Remember Erin girl" Pegasus told her with a smile "We both know this isn't a Duel you can win but I want you to throw at me what your deck has so I can see where your skills as a Duelist lie. So make it count."

"You got it!" Erin announced in agreement.

Both Pegasus and Erin activated their Duel Disks, and the machines shuffled their decks drew their top five cards and both shouted " **DUEL!** "

 **Erin's LP: 4000**

 **Pegasus LP: 4000**

Pegasus decided to let Erin go first. Erin nods "Alright then I'm up then!"

Erin eyes her hand "I'll summon my Volcanic Slicer to the field, in attack mode!"

A volcanic monster appeared **ATK: 1800**

"That is an improvement" Li muttered "A monster with 1800 attack points would be hard for an opponent to defeat."

Sakura agreed "Unless her opponent has Cost Down..."

Erin then pointed at Pegasus "I activate Volcanic Slicer's ability, once per turn I get to burn up 500 of your Life Points, but if I use it's effect I can't attack that turn...However sense I can't attack anyway during my first turn it's a great deal! Go Volcanic Slicer unleash your **Volcanic Blast!**

Volcanic Slicer breathes out a molten fireball from it's mouth and it strikes Pegasus whom didn't even flinch but he smiled "Oh, you're little monster does have some fire to it." **Pegasus LP: 3500**

Erin then announced "Then I end my turn!"

"It's my move!" Pegasus announced "I draw!"

He drew his card then grinned "Oh dear, Erin Girl, I'm afraid you're about to enter a world of pain, a world of absolute mayhem...That's right you're going into my world."

"What is he talking about?" Sakura asked.

"We're about to find out" Kero muttered.

Pegasus smiled playing his card "I activate continuous Spell Card: **Toon World!** "

Out of a puff of smoke a green book came out spinning out before opening up. Erin may not have known Pegasus's deck but she knew when she was in trouble and she most certainly was now as she spoke as Pegasus's Life Points dropped by 1000 * **Pegasus LP: 2500*** "Uh-oh."

Pegasus smiled "Downside of Toon World is I have to pay 1000 of my Life Points to activate it but once it's out...The fun truly begins!"

Pegasus made his first move "Now Erin, with Toon World out I get to summon a much more stronger batch of monsters known as Toons! And you know what they say about cartoons? It's that they are unstoppable. To prove my point I summon the Toon Gemini Elves!

What normally would be two elf women now became two of them toon like. **ATK: 1900**

"I was wrong..." Li muttered "That thing is one hundred time stronger than Volcanic Slicer."

Pegasus smiled "Oh, my Elves are stronger however she's one of my Toon Monsters. And now it's time for Battle! When I have a Toon Monster and my opponent doesn't I get to choose either to attack my opponent's monster or...Attack them directly!"

Erin gulps as Pegasus points over towards her "Now which to attack, do I destroy your Volcanic Slicer or...Better yet! I think I'll have them target..."

Erin was kept in the dark till the Toon Gemini Elves split and seemed to appear behind her back as Pegasus finishes "YOU!"

At the mention both Elves using the heel of their boots kicked Erin right in her spine! She felt the kick grunting in pain and gasped for breathe as her Life Points fell.

 **Erin's LP: 2100**

"Are you okay Erin?" Sakura asked her daughter whom was gasping for breathe and struggling to get up.

"I think so mommy" Erin told her mother trying to get up thinking had this been a real duel where the damage was real her back would've been broken.

"Toons can be so violent these days" Pegasus told Erin "But we aren't done yet, my elves have another ability...When they do Battle Damage to a player, they can randomly take one card from your hand and discard it to the Graveyard!"

Erin gasps as the Toon Gemini Elves took her Swords of Revealing Light Spell Card and sent it to her Graveyard.

Pegasus spoke next "I'll set one card face down and end my turn.

Erin gets up "Alright then, it's my turn, I draw!"

She drew her card checking it out. She checks her hand. She had to protect herself from direct attacks and she had a feeling she knew how "I summon Hand of Nephtys!"

Hand of Nephtys arrives on the field **ATK: 600**

"Next" Erin replied "I'll activate my monster's ability by offering it up and another monster on my side of the field I can special Summon Sacred Phoenix of Nephtys!

Erin sent Volcanic Slicer along with Hand of Nepthys and flames rose and out of the ashes came Sacred Phoenix of Nephtys! **ATK: 2400**

Pegasus was certainly impressed with that move thinking _Impressive she has a rare monster such as that, but does she know how to control it's ability? Let's find out_ _._ Calmly Pegasus smiled "What a beautiful and wonderful move you made Erin girl. And it's a mighty find monster but what will I do? Oh, I know, play this my Trap Card: **Solemn Judgment!** "

Pegasus's Face-Down activated and he explained "By paying half of my Life Points, I can negate a monster, spell or trap card effect and destroy that card."

 **Pegasus pays half of his life Points 1250**

The card then negated and destroyed Sacred Phoenix of Nepthys

Erin was left defenseless as she spoke "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my move then" Pegasus announces "I draw!"

He drew "I tribute my Toon Gemini Elves in order to bring out my Toon Dark Magician Girl!"

Dark Magician Girl but in her toon form appears on the field **ATK: 2000**

"Another Toon Monster" Sakura muttered.

"And now" Pegasus declares with a chuckle "Toon Dark Magician Girl shall attack you directly Erin girl!"

Toon Dark Magician Girl comes at Erin and with her magical scepter and comes slapping Erin on her head. An explosion happens but Erin's LP remained the same. **Erin's LP: 2100**

Erin "That was close Pegasus! But I activate my Trap Card Waboku! When this card is activated, I take no battle damage during this whole turn!"

"Thank Goodness" Sakura admitted.

Li could tell Pegasus was toying with his own daughter Erin. Still he could tell Pegasus was impressed.

Pegasus smiled "Wonderful, you've countered my Toon Monster's attack, good job."

He eyes his hand "I'll set one card face down and end my turn!"

Erin knew she had to defeat him now. He cut his Life Points down to where she could defeat him "It's my move, I draw!"

She drew her card and a glow came from her Graveyard which surprised her "Hugh? What's going on?"

Pegasus answered "Why Sacred Phoenix's Special Ability. When it is destroyed by any card effect it revives itself on your next Stand By Phase and when it does destroys all other Spell and Trap Cards on the field."

Erin smirked understanding it now as her Sacred Phoenix of Nephys returns in a burst of fire **ATK: 2400** "Well now Pegasus! Big mistake! Because I know that when Toon World is destroyed so is your Toon Monsters!"

Fire rips through both player's spell and Trap Card zones but while this normally would frighten someone like Pegasus, he knew this was going to happen so he smiled "Normally that is the case, I activate my Quick-Play Spell Card: **Toon Reinforcements!**

The Pegasus's second spell card activated and Pegasus spoke "Now when Toon World or Toon Kingdom are about to be destroyed, I can discard one Toon Monster from my hand to the Graveyard in order to prevent Toon World's destruction by Card Effect till the end of the turn and I gain Life Points equal to half of my discarded monster's attack points."

Erin's grin wilted as she realized this was what Pegasus wanted her to do. He was indeed testing her abilities, she had hoped to catch him off guard as he discarded a Toon Monster even showing her the Toon Monster which was Toon Dark Magician. Sense it had 2500 Attack points Pegasus gained 1250.

 **Pegasus's Life Points: 2500**

"Played her like an opened book!" Li shouts amazed at Pegasus's play.

"He knew it was coming" Kero admitted equally amazed.

"Makes sense" Eriol admitted "This game is Pegasus's game. Even without the Millennium Eye, Pegasus knows his deck in and out and nearly all the cards he created."

Erin still had to make this round count she eyes her hand seeing she had something "Alright then, I summon Ultimate Baseball Kid!"

A child wearing a red baseball uniform appeared **ATK: 500**

Erin then points out "Ultimate Baseball Kid gains 1000 more attack points for each other Fire Monster on my side of the field and I have one so it's attack points go up!

Ultimate Baseball Kid seemed to glow with fire as it's attack points rose **500-1500**

Pegasus watches this "Impressive! However it's still futile, with Toon Dark Magician in the Graveyard my Toon Dark Magician Girl gains 300 attack points."

"Even with that boost" Erin told Pegasus as Toon Dark Magician Girl's attack points rose by 300. **2000-2300** "My Sacred Phoenix is still stronger!"

She points out "Let me demonstrate! Sacred Phoenix of Nephtys attack Toon Dark Magician Girl with **Sacred Flames!**

Sacred Phoenix of Nephtys attacks Toon Dark Magician Girl and destroys her. Pegasus's Life Points do fall but only by one hundred which didn't bother him. **Pegasus's LP: 2400**

"Next" Erin told him "Ultimate Baseball Kid can attack you directly! Go! **Home run Slam!**

Ultimate Baseball Kid comes at Pegasus and slams his bat into him causing Pegasus's Life Points to fall. Even when his Life Points fell Pegasus remained calm although there was a tiny bump on his forehead.

 **Pegasus's LP: 900**

"With that" Erin said with a bit of confidence that she could win this "I end my turn."

Pegasus smiled "Wonderful dedication there Erin girl. It's the grand finale, it's my move, I draw!"

Pegasus drew a spell Card and smiled "Oh dear, Erin, I know you think you have this win in the bag. However it is as I said, you can't defeat me. And it's a shame but it ends now. I activate the Spell Card: **Comic Hand!** "

Erin blinks seeing a hand come out of Toon World aiming it at her Sacred Phoenix of Nephtys "W-W-W-What's going on?"  
"Simple" Pegasus said with a smile "While I have no monsters on my side of the field and while my beloved Toon World is out I can activate this card. It allows me to take control of one of your monsters and turn it into a Toon Monster!"

The hand strikes Sacred Phoenix and returns it to the Toon World book. In a puff of smoke Sacred Phoenix changes sides and looks more toonish. Erin's eyes widened as Pegasus smiled "Without another Fire Monster on your field, your Ultimate Baseball Kid losses his 1000 attack points."

Erin watches as this was true **1500-500**

Pegasus sees her struggling to regain her posture as he nods "It's been fun Erin girl and I actually enjoyed this Duel. For a beginner you're impressive and you believe in your deck. However all good things must come to an end. Now battle! Sense the monster I've Comic Hand to is turned into a Toon Monster I can attack my opponent directly! Toon Sacred Phoenix of Nephtys attack her directly!

Erin braces as her own monster came at her and strikes her diving into her and causing a powerful fire attack. Erin screamed as she is laying flat on her back as her Life Points were deputed.

 **Erin's LP: 0**

Watching the Duel, Sakura and Li felt bad for their daughter but knew that there was nothing Erin could've done to prevent her first ever loss. Pegasus walks over to Erin extending his hand as she looks up at him trying to show good sportsman like conduct even though it still hurt her at losing. He sees this "It's true you've lost the Duel but Erin, winning isn't always failing. Remember, you weren't going to win against me anyway on your first Duel against me. I must admit though you were impressive."

Erin actually smiled as Pegasus puts a hand towards his eye where he used to have the Millennium Eye "Indeed you very well impressed me with your last move. You believed in yourself and that's what counts."

"So" Erin said with a smile "Does that mean you'll teach me Dueling?"

Pegasus nods "I'd be happy to have you as my very first student."

Erin smiled happily grinning to her she felt honored to be learning from the man that created Duel Monsters. She eyes her mother and father as Pegasus also looks at them "That is if your mommy and daddy agree to let me."

Sakura and Li eye each other smiling. No decision was necessary they'd allow Pegasus to teach their daughter Duel Monsters. They actually felt that this was part of Pegasus's way of repenting of what he had tried to do. Out of anyone that was willing to give Pegasus another chance it was Sakura Kinomoto. Erin admired her mother for that.

Sakura then spoke giving Pegasus her permission "I'd be honored to have our daughter learn from you Pegasus. Let's all work together to protect my Sakura Cards from falling into the wrong hands."

"Most certainly" Pegasus admitted in a serious tone "Eriol and I will do what we can to look into this masked organization while as for me I'll be teaching your daughter Erin girl-" He pauses eying Erin "Mind if I call you sweetie?"

Erin blushes "Uh...Uh...You may call me what you'd like."

Pegasus eyes Kero and it gave him a new idea for a new card for Erin "Then let's start your work, Keroberrous...I'll need to see you again in private."

Eriol knew as he whispered to Pegasus "Are you going to make Kerooberrous a Duel Monster card?"

Pegasus just gave Eriol a smile that gave Eriol his answer right then but this was meant to be a surprise for Erin and Eriol actually smiled himself.

 **End of Chapter**

 **So this marks Erin's first ever defeat. Well it was for the best, but I'm glad how far she came in the end. Anyway next chapter.** _Chapter 3: Harpies:_ _After learning a new lesson from Pegasus, Erin walks on her way home where Mia Valentine challenges her to a Duel._

 **Also Toon Reinforcements is a card I made up.**


	4. Chapter 3: Harpies P1

Chapter 3: Harpies P1

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Cardcaptors. I do own Erin and her deck.**

In the Masked organization's main hideout the first masked figure that had failed to defeat Erin and deliver the Sakura Cards to his master had made it back to the base. He was bowing underneath the leading masked figure explaining to him that he had failed. The leader of the masked organization was FURIOUS over the news. He was sure his second-in-command of his forces would've defeated Erin and stolen the Sakura Cards.

"WHY AM I SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS?" the leading masked figure demanded towards his henchman "YOU SHOULD'VE DEFEATED THAT LITTLE GIRL BY THEN! SHE WAS NOTHING COMPARED TO YOU!"

"My lord" The bowing masked figure said "That little girl got lucky. It won't happen again!"

"That's right, it won't happen again!" The Masked Figure leader told him in a sarcastic tone "Oh wait...IT WILL! You gave that girl a mindset that she'll think that we'll be easy to defeat! And now we can assume Pegasus maybe teaching her how to Duel properly! She'll ether make a big threat now that he's teaching her or she'll be the same."

"Then what will you have me do?" the bowing masked figure asked.

"For now we watch that little girl like a hawk" The leading masked Figure said "Then we'll make our move when she's alone. Then we'll kidnap her and force her parents to give up the Sakura Cards for her freedom."

The bowing masked figure nods "As you wish."

The masked Organization began making it's move on poor Erin.

It was the next day after the full first day of the new enemy Erin, Sakura, and Li would face off against. Erin was now in Pegasus's mansion learning from him on how to become a better Duelist. Pegasus knew from the Duel with her the day before that where Erin's skills were sharp at and where they were not so sharp at. Still like all teachers when teaching someone how to Duel he had to make sure Erin knew the basics of Duel Monsters. With Sakura watching and waiting for her daughter's first lesson to be over, Sakura watches closely. Sure she may not know how to Duel but she wanted to be somewhat of a good help at home if her daughter struggled during a lesson. Kero was with her still in deep shock of what Pegasus planned to do with him. Make a Duel Monster card based off the Guardian of the Clow himself. Kero then revealed to Pegasus that there were two Guardians of the Clow but saw Pegasus's point.

Sakura turned to Kero whom was still thinking about the possible day that Pegasus would indeed make Kero into a card well make a Duel Monster card in honor of the Guardian of the Clow. Kero knew that if Pegasus could create something so powerful as the Ancient Egyptian God Cards, then it was sure thing that he'd make a Duel Monster Card out of the Guardian Beast of the Clow. Honestly it honored Kero that Pegasus was going to do this. Sakura saw her guardian beast glitter with anticipation as she thought back to the event.

 **Flashback**

 _Li was giving his daughter Erin some information like always listen to your teacher and trust in yourself and your dueling abilities no matter what. While Li was discussing this with his daughter, Sakura was invited into Pegasus's private chamber to discuss the matter. Sakura was a bit nervous after seeing how easily Pegasus was able to defeat her daughter without the Millennium Eye and even more wondered how Yugi was able to defeat him with the Millennium Eye. To Sakura's eyes, Pegasus's deck seemed unbeatable and yet she had a feeling that what Pegasus used on Erin was only the tip of the iceburg. Kero was right beside her and Sakura closes the door so the three could chat in private._

 _"So what did you need to talk to Kero about Mr. Pegasus?" Sakura asked him._

 _Pegasus turned "I may not have the Millennium Eye anymore but even without it I foresee that this Masked Organization is going to be a powerful opponent. Perhaps with tons of powerful cards."_

 _"If you're saying that Erin needs some allies to help her," Sakura suggested "I agree. She'll need friends alongside her to help her."_

 _"I wasn't getting towards that Mrs. Syaoran" Pegasus said "But after that suggestion I'd agree with you, but we are getting off topic of what I meant to say."_

 _"Sorry" Sakura said blushing bright red as apologized bowing respectfully._

 _Pegasus looks at Kero "I need you to transform into your true form."_

 _"Of course" Kero said he focuses and soon transforms quickly into his Guardian of the Clow form "Is this what your looking for?"_

 _"Indeed it is" Pegasus told the Guardian inspecting him "And what a marvelous looking Guardian Beast you are."_

 _Kero blushes a bit " Well uh, thank you. I guess."_

 _Pegasus turned to Sakura as Kero was still at her side "What I meant was, there will be lots of powerful cards that will be used against Erin. Her deck is incredible and she can do some terrifying damage with what I see is a burn delivery type of deck but those decks take a good time to use and can be countered with the right cards. Further more if her opponent as a truly powerful card she might get flustered."_

 _"Are you proposing to let her get he hand on an Ancient Egyptian God Card?" Sakura asked nervous "You said you hidden them away."_

 _"I did deliver them back to the pyramid of Egypt" Pegasus admitted "As for your question about the proposing about the Ancient Egyptian God God...That would give her a huge advantage but the God Cards are tricky as even if I say she could have one, the Gods themselves decide whose worthy of using them and sadly only a few lucky rare duelist can get that honor, and...You were close that time. What I am going to do is make a new card for Erin involving Keroberrous's true form. It should be her best monster by far, maybe equivalent to an Ancient Egyptian God but also maybe not."_

 _Sakura blinked a bit confused at first but Kero actually smiled "YOU WANT TO MAKE A DUEL MONSTER CARD OUT OF MY TRUE FORM?" The Guardian sees Pegasus nod making the Guardian chuckle right away "THEN YOU HAVE MY PERMISSION! I'M ACTUALLY HONORED TO HEAR THAT!"_

 _Pegasus hums "I thought you might like the idea Keroberrous." he turns to Sakura "Of course your mistress over here has the final say to it."_

 _"PLEASE SAY YES SAKURA!"_

 _Sakura took her time but chuckles at the excitement in Kero's voice, it was a while out of playing video games that she ever heard Kero get so excited about something. Still she knew why Pegasus was asking her. She nods putting an arm underneath her chin. She looks at Pegasus "If it's a way to help protect my daughter in Duels and prevent the Sakura Cards from falling into the wrong hands then I'd be honored...But can you really make Keroberrous's true form into a Card really strong?"_

 _Pegasus nods firmly and serious "If I can create the Ancient Egyptian God Cards, I should be able to make Keroberrous's true form into a strong Duel Monster card. Like I said it could be Ancient Egpyian God Card strong or it may just be slightly beneath the God Cards, regardless it would be an incredible card for Erin."_

 _Sakura hesitates thinking still but saw how serious Pegasus was taking this. She knew that Pegasus was serious in protecting the Sakura Cards from falling into the wrong hands. She could see that in his eyes "Well...I suppose that I'll allow it. But how long could you make it?"_

 _"That's a question that I will say will take some time" Pegasus admitted "It's not like I can create such a card in one day. Such a powerful card must be taken into serious consideration and focus. Plus in addition into making such a card, I have to teach your daughter Duel Monsters. Not that I'm complaining about that. I'm just saying it could take perhaps a month or more."_

 _Sakura nods understanding this, Pegasus was right, he had to get everything right for such a card for Erin. Sakura then smiled at Pegasus "If you can do it, I'll allow it. We're all in this together."_

 _Kero agreed "Agreed...That way I won't feel rejected about not doing my part to help protect the Sakura Cards...But Pegasus you do realize there is another Guardian of the Clow out."_

 _"Yue" Sakura admitted._

 _Pegasus nods "I suspected as much but for now Keroberrous will be worked on. In addition in me teaching Erin Duel Monsters."_

 _The group of three nod their heads in agreement. This was something that had to be done if Erin was to have a chance in stopping the Masked Organization. Pegasus looks at Sakura "One more thing Mrs. Syaoran."_

 _Sakura stopped turning "Which is?"_

 _Pegasus then spoke "It's okay for Eriol and Li to know what is going on. But don't say a thing to Erin about this-"_

 _"Why not tell Erin about this?" Sakura asked._

 _Pegasus chuckles "Call it a surprise for her. When I complete the card, I'll give it to her as a reward and as a surprise gift."_

 _Sakura actually smiled at this as she should've seen that coming "Right."_

 _Pegasus then brought a hand to his eye "Good. Plus it would be best that you don't talk to anyone else outside your house, my mansion or Eriol's mansion. After all, if the Masked Organization found out about the plan."_

 _Sakura knew "They'd try to stop the card from existing!"_

 _"Exactly" Pegasus said._

 _Sakura nods "You have my word! Kero, myself, Eriol, and Li when I tell him won't tell Erin nor tell anyone outside of the three houses anything."_

 **End of Flashback**

Sakura watches Pegasus continues with his first lesson to Erin. Sakura turned to Kero whom was still excited once again. She giggled as she heard Kero mutter out "I can't wait for the day Pegasus makes that card of me!"

Sakura giggled "I can see that."

Kero turned his focus "That Masked Organization won't know what hit it when the card is completed."

Sakura agreed silently smiling.

"Now Erin-dear" Pegasus told Erin "Please name the three main cards of Duel Monsters."

Erin nods knowing that this was an easy question but knew that this is how the teaching skills began. She knew them but it was a little quiz question to make sure she knew her stuff of the basics "Sure, Mr. Pegasus, there are Monsters, Spells and Trap Cards."

"Correct" Pegasus said "Now remember you can set any cards face-down including your monsters which if it's face-down it's in defense mode. But you are able to set any card face down. Care to guess why you can set spell Cards or why you would want to?"

Erin nods "That's because some Spell Cards are Quick-Play ones which means that can act like Trap Cards which is the only card required to be placed face down most of the time."

Pegasus smiled "Correct again. Plus it could make your opponent stall out wondering if the set card is actually a Trap Card."

Erin smiled despite this being stuff she knew slightly. The lesson she was learning today was basic stuff which even though she had known this, it was always how Duelist learning started off. Then it would go into harder stuff. Pegasus asks her to give him her deck so he could check her cards to see if her deck had a good balance. Erin gives her teacher her deck "Here you go."

Pegasus inspects the deck closely counting the amount of cards she had in it. Half of the deck was monsters mostly Fire Attribute, and the other half was a mixture of Spells and Trap Cards. A perfect balance!

"Good" Pegasus said giving Erin her deck back.

Erin puts the deck in her pocket as she heard Pegasus comment "You're deck does have balance in it. That is important!"

"May I ask why?" Sakura asked as she overheard this.

Kero knew but shook his head "Sakura...This is Erin's lesson."

"I know" Sakura told him "But I'm curious...Couldn't one be able to defeat an opponent with just monsters?"  
Pegasus winked at Erin "Want to give your mother an answer sweetie?"

Erin blushes at his words "Yes, sir!"

She turned to her mom "Well, mommy, the reason why a deck needs balance is mostly due to how the game is set up. It makes it unlikely that one could win with one type of card. Like for example what would happen if there is a powerful Spell or Trap Card that could prevent a player from summoning any monster? If your deck is full of monsters you are swiftly and easily countered. Not only that but your opponent may also bring an interesting effect, if you don't have Spell and Trap Cards with you, you might be in trouble. IN other words the game literally makes it impossible to win with one type of card."

Sakura blinked as she understood it but she never knew her daughter would say that long of an explanation. Even Pegasus was impressed at the explanation from Erin and clapped his hands "That was a wonderful explanation Erin-dear. I couldn't have explained it any better than that."

Erin blushed with pride. Pegasus looked at the time as he had been teaching Erin for a good few hours and Erin still had regular school to go to. Sakura looked at the time too "Well it is time to go."

Pegasus turned to Erin "Good work today, I know it was the basics I was teaching you and questioning you about but it had to be done. Tomorrow we'll really start the teaching. The lesson the many different ways of summoning monsters from your Extra Deck. From what your mother and father has told me you know one of the different ways."

"Yes, sir!" Erin said delighted.

Sakura reaches to pay Pegasus for the lesson. Pegasus raised his hand "Thanks for the offer, Mrs. Syaoran but there isn't any need to pay me for the deed. Your daughter's a good student."

Sakura blushes "Thank you for the compliment but you do need paid for this it's not like your doing this and other things for free now."

Pegasus chuckled "I make due what I do with my company. And it's enough but appreciate the thought."

Sakura smiled as she an Erin left Pegasus's mansion. The two found Li in the family's car and were rounding the bend when a blond woman appeared. The blond girl blinked seeing Sakura and Erin leave the mansion belonging to Pegasus. Now the blond woman usually didn't care about others too much but seeing a mother and her youngest daughter leave Pegasus's mansion happily made her think something was up. The blond girl watches as Sakura, and Erin get into the car and Li takes his family home.

The blond girl's curiosity set it. She walks over to the mansion and knocked on the door. Pegasus answered "Yes?"

"Mr. Pegasus...It's me" the girl said.

Pegasus sighed knowing the girl's voice as he answered the door "Well if it isn't Mai Valentine. What brings you to my door?"

The girl answered "I just saw a mother and daughter leave your mansion happily and couldn't resist coming up to your door. I'm curious, what is going on and are they your wife and daughter?"

"I don't have a wife" Pegasus told her "I was going to way back in the day. That daughter you saw was my first ever student when it comes to Duel Monsters."

"You're giving out free lessons now?" Mai asked him digging her arms into her hips."

Pegasus looks at her "Only to that little girl named Erin."

Mai was a bit jealous that Erin was Pegasus's student and not hers "I don't mean any disrespect to you Pegasus, but I would be a better teacher to Erin than you!"

Pegasus chuckles mocking her "Oh you would hugh? The one that lost to Joey Wheeler way back in Duelist Kingdom, then to Yugi Muto?"

Mai grew an anger mark over her head "YOU HAD TO BRING ME LOSING TO WHEELER UP? Didn't you?"

Pegasus chuckles at her "Just making a point Mai."

Mai smirked "You don't mind if I test your student's skill right? You know, just to see if you are teaching her 'correctly.'"

Pegasus gave Mai a smile "Oh, I'd enjoy seeing little Erin-girl torch you."

Mai gives him a glare "If I defeat her, she'll be mine to teach."

Pegasus sighed "Fine then. If you really want to be defeated by Erin-girl be my guest."

He chuckles nearly mocking her "After all, losing to Wheeler may have made you lose your touch."

Mai grew another anger mark as she left his door "OH, I'll show you! I'll show you that my loss to Wheeler was just a fluke!"

She storms off angry intending to give Erin a real harsh lesson in dueling and to make Pegasus look bad after insulting her dueling skills.

Pegasus closes his door watching her walk off still chuckling to herself. He had always loved making fun of other Duelists when it counted. After all he occasionally mocked Kaiba-boy.

Syaroan Li and his family made it home and Sakura was preparing dinner. Kero was playing video games as usual still excited on the day a Duel Monsters card of him would soon become reality. Li was skeptical about the whole idea of Pegasus being able to create Keroberrous's true form as a Duel Monster card but his skeptical side left him when he remembered Pegasus DID create the Ancient Egyptian God Cards. Li even had looked it up the night before and Pegasus's story about the God Cards was true of course he had to get permission from Pegasus to go to Pegasus's website that had that detail. He turned to Erin whom was setting the table "So Erin...How was your first day at Pegasus's mansion to learn under him?

Erin answered with a smile on her face "It went great!"

"I saw it went well!" Sakura said focusing on making dinner "Despite him starting her off with the basics."

"He said he wasn't going to do that" Syaroan pointed out.

"Yeah well daddy..." Erin sighed "He had to...He went online to see the course he was teaching me and even though I knew the basics...He still had to teach me it."

Syaroan sighed nodding "I suppose."

Erin finished setting the table as her mother finishes making the dinner and the family has their dinner like any family. Erin felt happy being with her family and being Pegasus's student. It honored her to learn from such a man. She had a feeling she'd be a great Duelist as well. When dinner was ready the family went to bed.

The next day arrived and after school, Erin heads to Pegasus's mansion with her father driving her to the place. Like the day before, Sakura got out, but so did Syaroan this time, only because he could see a blond haired woman walking towards the mansion. Now she didn't have a mask but she was being followed by a blond haired boy. The family was able to get inside. Once inside Pegasus welcomed the family then has them sit down.

"Erin, there is a slight delay today" Pegasus began.

"I'm not going to get a lesson in today?" Erin asked him.

"Not in the sense of yesterday" Pegasus told her "You're still getting a lesson in and-"

Pegasus was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Pegasus sighed "You see, I was visited last night by a certain girl name Mai Valentine and that must be her."

Pegasus walks to his door and answered it seeing Mai "So you arrived."

"I so have" Mai said.

Pegasus chuckles as he sees the blond haired boy with her "So I see Mai you've brought the one boy who has beaten you with you."

Mai growled looking at Joey "I KNEW YOU WERE FOLLOWING ME? WHY were you Joey?"

The blond haired boy answered "Hey, you said you were going to Duel someone around Pegasus's mansion...From what happened to Yugi's grandpa, I don't want to see that happen to you. Just looking out for you that's all Miss. Grumpy!"

Mai sighed as Pegasus lets the two in. Mai turns to them "Is Erin here?"

Erin heard her name being called as Sakura and Syaoran turn over to them "Yes, I'm Erin Syaoran."

Joey could've sworn he knew Sakura Kinomoto from some place "You look familiar...Are you friends with Tomoyo Daidouji?"

Sakura nods blushing "Yeah...I am."

Li sighed "Sakura... told you that photo shoot with Tomoyo was a bad idea."

Mai looks at Erin "So you're Erin. The one that Pegasus is teaching how to Duel."

"HE IS?" Joey asked, he turned to Pegasus "What magic item are you using now?"

"He's not using any magic item" Sakura told Joey "Something came up two nights ago that my husband and I decided that he was to teach Erin."

Mai looks at Sakura "No offense Sakura, but wouldn't a female teacher be better."

Joey answered for Sakura "I don't know Mai...There aren't much female teachers around."

Mai sweat dropped angrily glaring at Joey "I was referring to me!"

Joey eyes her "You? Why does everything have to be around you?"

Erin looks at Mai "My mommy and Daddy made their decision, and so have I, I want Pegasus to be my teacher."

"Isn't that sweet!" Joey said with a smile on his face "And personally, out of the two...I'd pick Pegasus too."

"You would?" Mai asked him.

"I'd take anyone over you any day!" Joey snapped back.

Mai then turned to Erin "Erin, little girl, I can teach you things Pegasus can't-"

"Yeah like how to cheat" Joey interrupted.

Mai glared at him "WILL YOU SHUT UP?"

"Just saying!" Joey glared back and then it was apparent to the family that neither Mai nor Joey liked each other that much...At least on the outside.

Syaoran stood up for Erin "Look Mai, my wife Sakura and I have made our decision. Pegasus is the one that will be teaching our Erin. Not you. There is a big reason why, and this isn't up to debate."

Joey saw how serious Syaoran looked at it nearly reminded him of Yami Yugi's own serious but concerned look. He knew when to shut up and knew something was up. Something bad and if a grown man and his wife decided Pegasus was the best option...Then things had to be bad. He smartly and silently agreed with the parents with these words "Well if you and your wife say so."

Mai blinks "No time for debate you say...I tried but it comes down to this."

"Don't suggest it Mai!" Joey warned her.

Mai ignored him turning to Erin "Duel me Erin! If you defeat me...I'll stop trying to be your teacher...But lose to me and I'll be your teacher."

Syaoran was about to interfere when Sakura held his arm. He looks at Sakura "Sakura, we have no time for this type of stuff."

Sakura calmly tells him "We do. Erin needs practice anyway. We can't exactly interfere ourselves. Erin will have to make these decisions herself in the future."

"I suppose" Syaoran sighed.

Erin sighed as well eying Mai "Fine! I don't completely understand why you want to teach me, but this is a Duel I will win!"

Mai smiled as both girls put their Duel Decks into the Duel Disk and the Duel Disks activate. Then the girls draw their top five cards and shout " **DUEL**!"

 **Erin's LP: 4000**

 **Mai's LP: 4000**

Joey crosses his arms as Syaoran turned to him "Who are you?"

Joey introduces himself "I'm Joey Wheeler...I took 2nd place in Duelist Kingdom, only losing to Yugi in the finals."

"Nice to meet you" Sakura said instantly liking him.

Joey nods turning his head towards the Duel "I gotta say your daughter has guts accepting Mai's challenge...Mai's one of the kind. I managed to beat her in Duelist Kingdom...But that doesn't change the fact that she's a strong Duelist."

Mai checks her hand "I'll go first Erin!"

Erin allows her confident she'll win this one she had to. She didn't like Mai already and that was something.

Mai choose her card "I summon **Harpy Lady** in attack mode!"

Harpy Lady appears on the field in attack mode **ATK: 1300**

"A Harpy..." Sakura said.

"It's only the beginning" Joey admitted.

Mai looks at Erin "With that I end my turn."

"Then I'm up then" Erin announces "I draw!"

Erin drew her card "I summon **UFO Turtle** in attack mode!"

U.F.O turtle appears on the field **ATK: 1400**

Erin then smiled "Battle! U.F.O Turtle, attack Harpy Lady"

The monster obeyed and Harpy Lady is destroyed causing 100 points of Life Point damage to Mai.

 **Mai's LP: 3900**

"I end my turn!" Erin announces

"Interesting first move" Mai tells her "I draw!"

Mai draws "First, I'll summon my **Cyber Harpy** in attack mode!"

A mechincal Harpy Lady appeared on the field **ATK: 1800**

Mai smiled "This card is treated as Harpy Lady when on the field as it's effect. From my hand I activate Equip Spell Card: **Rose Whip**!

A Rose like whip appeared in Cyber Harpy's hand as Mai explained the effect "Now 'Harpy Lady' gains 300 attack and defense points!"

Cyber Harpy's attack rose **1800-2100**

Mai smiled "Next I activate **Monster Reborn** to bring back my Harpy Lady!"

Harpy Lady returned to the field **ATK: 1300**

"Not good" Joey muttered.

"Next" Mai said with a smile "I activate another Spell Card: **Elegant Egotist!** "

"That's not good" Joey admitted sweating "Not good for Erin!"

Mai nods "Exactly! Now when I have one Harpie Lady on the field, I can Special Summon **Harpie Lady Sisters** from my Deck!"

Two older harpie girls appeared as one monster **ATK:1950**

"Out numbered...Three to one" Syaoran muttered.

"Certainly not good" Joey admitted "Although this is Mai we're talking about."

Mai smirks "Time to surrender Erin, after this! Harpie Lady Sisters, attack UFO Turtle!"

The two Harpies swarmed around UFO Turtle in a tornado slashing the turtle to bits. Erin's Life Points fell.

 **Erin's LP: 3450**

Mai then smiled "Now my Cyber Harpie can attack you directly! Go Cyber Harpy! Knock out her Life Points so Harpie Lady can earn the win!"

Cyber Harpie whips out at Erin but she stands firm "You're forgetting something! When UFO Turtle is destroyed I can Special Summon 1 level 4 or Below Fire Attribute Monster from my deck, so I'll bring out my second U.F.O Turtle, in defense mode!"

Out of the ashes of the first U.F.O Turtle came a second one but in defense mode **DEF: 1200**

Mai frowned seeing she had to replay the attack with her monster "Fine! Cyber Harpie attack that U.F.O Turtle!"

U.F.O Turtle was destroyed again but Erin's Life Points were sparred. Once this was destroyed Erin repeated the effect "Again, when U.F.O Turtle is destroyed, I get to special summon another level 4 or below Fire Attribute Monster with 1500 attack or below! And I choose, **Solar Flare Dragon!** "

A solar flare in shape of a Dragon appears on Erin's side of the field **ATK: 1500**

Mai couldn't believe her eyes. What was supposed to be a sure win for her this round, turned out not to be! Joey couldn't believe his eyes ether "That was a close one."

"Indeed it was" Pegasus admitted "But Erin was able to get out of this one."

"But it's still outnumbered three to one" Sakura admitted hesitantly "And to make it worse, Cyber Harpie and Harpie Lady Sisters are over Solar Flare Dragon's attack."

"But not Harpie Lady's" Joey told the mother "It was a smart move to summon Solar Flare Dragon last."

Mai looks at Erin "Not bad Erin! Not sure how you survived that round as it was MY round to win...But you live for another round."

Erin herself was beginning to have her doubts of winning this. Her U.F.O turtles were destroyed which meant she couldn't get out of the situation if her Solar Flare Dragon was destroyed. She knew about Solar Flare Dragon's effect in not being targeted as long as another PYRO Monster was out on the field. She analyzes the scene not wanting to give up. Mai sees her worried "It's okay to give up sweetie! I'm such a powerful Duelist that you don't stand a chance now."

"No" Erin said to Mai "I'll never give up! I can get out of this!"

She closes her eyes as she spoke "I draw!"

Erin drew her card, turned it over and smiled as her luck seemed to have changed. She eyes Mai "You may have the big lead with three monsters on the field...But this Duel is far from over!"

Joey, Sakura, Syaoran, and Pegasus watch the two female Duelist go at it. Sakura and Syaoran hoped Erin could pull a win off but so far it didn't look good.

 **End of chapter**

 **A classic YUGIOH style ending! Which Duelist will win between Erin and Mai? Find out!**

 _Chapter 4: Harpies PII: Erin and Mai continue their Duel against each other. After it ends, Joey is informed of what is going on what will his decision be?_


	5. Chapter 4: Harpies P2

Chapter 4: Harpies P2

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Cardcaptors. I do own Erin and her deck.**

Watching the Duel between Erin and Mai was nerve racking for Sakura Syaoran. Erin's mother wasn't sure about or why this Duel was unfolding, to her it was simply out of jealousy on Mai's part. Li expertly tried to watch the situation. It was literally three monsters against one, now from what he had already seen in Erin's first two Duels, numbers usually didn't mean a thing unless the monsters had a high attack points than the one monster the opponent had out, then it mattered. Joey looked at the field muttering out "Same ol Mai I know...Swamping the field with her Harpies..."

"Does Erin have a shot at defeating her?" Li asked Joey.

Joey grinned "Hey! It might not be easy, but I beat her way back in Duelist Kingdom!"

Mai overheard that "You just got off lucky Wheeler!"

"Yeah, yeah" Joey said glaring at Mai back "Say all you want Miss. Grumpy!"

Sakura studied the field. On Erin's side of the field.

 **Erin's LP: 3450** , she had one monster Solar Flare Dragon on the field and it had 1500 ATK.

However Mai's side of the field was alarming. Mai's Life Points were 3900, and she had three monsters on the field Harpie Lady with an attack point of 1300, Harpie Lady's Sisters at 1950, and Cyber Harpie equipped with the Equip Spell Card: Rose Whip giving it 2100 attack points. It was Erin's turn and Erin had drawn and was studying her field.

Mai smiled at Erin "Looks like my Harpies have you all confused on what to do! My deck is absolutely perfect! There's no way a young girl just learning under Pegasus can win against me."

"HEY!" Joey shouted "I was new to the game and beat you fair and square!"

"Beginners luck!" Mai said growling at Joey "I can assure you that! Not all Duelist have that!"

"We'll see" Erin told Mai "I'm not giving up!"

Erin studied her hand and the card she drawn would give her time to recover "And I'll start by playing this card. I activate the Spell Card: **Swords of Revealing Light!** "

Mai became alarmed at this as three swords appeared around her side of the field "OH-NO! How did you get this card? Oh! Not again!"

"Was that a good move?" Sakura asked Pegasus.

Pegasus nods "Fifty-fifty at best Mrs. Syaoran and you'll see why shortly."

Erin then smiled at Mai "I see you have some experience with this Spell Card!"

"I do" Mai said "That is a card Yugi Muto used against me in Duelist Kingdom when I managed to get to the next round."

Erin then explains the effect "Then with my Swords of Revealing Light on the field Mai, you can't attack me for three whole turns!"

"I now see why you said that card is fifty fifty, Mr. Pegasus" Li admitted out "Yes, her opponent can't attack for three whole turns but, that means Erin has three turns to try to turn this Duel around."

Pegasus nods his head "Indeed. It all depends on what cards, Erin draws in her next three turns. If she draws successfully, she can turn this duel around. What this spell does do is give Duelist time to think."

Sakura watches her daughter's duel amazed that such a card existed in Duel Monsters. Kero was in her backpack peeking out and being careful not to be spotted by Joey as he muttered silently to himself "Man...Pegasus seems to think of many different ideas for his spell cards...A card whose meant to delay opponents seems like a good idea."

Erin looked at her hand "Alright now I summon Raging Flame Sprite in attack mode!"

A small little pyro monster appears on the field **ATK: 100**

Erin then smiled "Battle!"

Mai smirks "The best you can do is destroy my Harpie Lady, none of your monsters have the attack needed to best my other two monsters."

"Then that's what I'm going to do" Erin told Mai "But first, Raging Flame Sprite go!"

Mai laughs "Oh, you're attacking with THAT monster? How foolish of you! That thing can't even destroy my weakest monster Harpie Lady!"

"Yeah, well it goes to show you what you know!" Erin told Mai "You're monsters aren't the target!"

Mai blinked as Raging Flame Sprite came towards her "Say what?"

Erin nods "Raging Flame Sprite much like Mr. Pegasus's Toon Monsters can attack my opponent directly! Now go Raging Flame Sprite...Attack her directly Fire Punch"

Before Mai could even blink Raging Flame Sprite moved it's hand and with it glowing with fire punches Mai in the face. Mai felt the burning punch in her face as her Life Points dropped by one hundred points "That was a weak attack!"

 **Mai's Life Points: 3800**

"I know that" Erin told Mai not unphased by the insult "And I know Raging Flame Sprite starts off weak but...Every time she does battle damage to my opponent...She gains 1000 more attack."

"No way!" Mai shouts alarmed.

"Oh yes, way!" Erin said with a smile on her face.

Mai watches as Raging Flame Sprite's body glittered with fire as it's attack points rose by one thousand **100-1100**

Mai grits her teeth seeing this "So you're monster gains more attack points for each successful attack."

Joey formed a fist seeing this "Now how high and mighty are you Mai? Looks like with her Swords of Revealing Light she protected herself from your attacks and when Raging Flame Sprite attacks directly again she'll be at even strength compared to your Cyber Harpie Lady.

Mai glared at him "Whose side are you on?"

"Hey!" Joey shot back "I'm here to watch a Duel now. Right now I'm on no one's side but with that question coming from you at this moment, I am slowly siding with Erin on this one! You just can't take her away from Pegasus like this."

"I can and will when I defeat her!" Mai told him.

Erin then looks directly at Mai "It's still my Battle Phase, and I do have one more monster to attack with."

Mai blinked "That's right!"

Erin points at Solar Flare Dragon "Solar Flare Dragon...Attack Harpie Lady, **Solar Heated Breathe!** "

Solar Flare Dragon breathes out super hot fire at Harpie Lady. Harpie Lady takes the attack and after screeching is destroyed and Mai takes the Battle Damage.

 **Mai's Life Points: 3600**

"With that I end my turn" Erin told Mai confident her Swords of Revealing Light would hold Mai off, Erin quickly speaks "But before you can formally draw, I activate Solar Flare Dragon's special ability, every time I end my turn it inflicts 500 points of damage to my opponent! Go Solar Flare Dragon, **Solar Storm!** "

Mai watches as Solar Flare Dragon gathers in a powerful Solar like attack and sends it out in the form of a storm. Mai braces herself as the effect damage connected. She looks at Erin as her Life Points drop **Mai's Life Points: 3100** "So you plan to burn me to death with Solar Flare Dragon's effect."

"It's the best I've got at the moment" Erin admitted to Mai "But I believe in my deck and my deck has lots of monsters waiting to defeat you!"

Mai confidently stands up "It's my move, I draw!"

Mai drew her card and studied her hand. She didn't get Harpies Feather Duster just yet, and Mai knew she had it. If she could get it in her next round, she could blow away Erin's Swords of Revealing Light, but she had to endure Raging Flame Sprite's attack. She then saw her drawn card could help her "First, I'll summon another Harpie Lady in defense mode, then I'll set one card face down and it'll end my turn."

A new Harpie Lady appeared on Mai's side of the field only in defense mode. * **DEF: 1400** *

"My move!" Erin announces "I draw!"

Erin drew her card and heard a little yelp! She looked at her card smiling as it was Fox Fire. She nods "Alright then, I'll set one monster in defense mode."

She sets Fox Fire, face down in defense mode "Then I'll go straight into Battle! Raging Flame Sprite attack Mai directly!"

Raging Flame Sprite obeyed coming at Mai but Mai holds her ground "I activate Continuous Trap Card: **Mirror Wall!** "

"Not that card again!" Joey shouted as Mai revealed her face-down card was revealed.

"Is that a problem?" Sakura asked Joey.

Joey frowned crossing his arms "It gave my pal Yugi a bit of trouble when he Dueled Mai in the Semi-finals of Duelist Kingdom."

Mai smiled "Correct it did...Till Yugi found a way to destroy it...Anyway Erin, too bad for you, While Mirror Wall remains on the field and when you attack with a Monster it's attack points are halved."

"Even when my Raging Flame Sprite's attack is halved" Erin told Mai "It won't save you from her direct attack!"

"But it will reduce the damage I'll take" Mai warned.

Raging Flame Sprite comes in and even when it's attack was reduced **1100-550** it still struck Mai a more powerful blow.

Mai's Life Points fell **Mai's Life Points: 2600**

Erin then nods "Once again my Raging Flame Sprite has landed an attack increasing it's attack points by 1000!"

 **550-1550**

"Even Mai can't dodge a monster that continues to gain 1000 attack points for each successful hit" Joey said.

Erin sees that if she attacked with Solar Flare Dragon, it too would lose half of it's attack points and then be useless to defeat Harpie Lady again. She checks out her hand and sees she does have Backfire "I'll set one card face down and end my turn. And once again Solar Flare Dragon's effect activates, so Solar Flare Dragon...So here comes another **Solar Storm!** "

Mai braces herself again as her Life Points fell **Mai's Life Points: 2100**

She then sighed "Unfortunately in order to keep Mirror Wall standing I have to give up or pay 2000 of my Life Points which I don't want to do which destroys my Mirror Wall."

Mirror Wall flashed once and was destroyed and Raging Flame Sprite's attack went straight up to normal **1550-2100**.

Mai then spoke "My move, I draw!"

Mai draws "Alright now I activate Spell Card: **Card of Sanctity**!"

A blue orb appeared over the field as Mai announced it's effect "It'll allow us to draw until we have six cards in our hand."

Both Mai and Erin drew until they had six cards in their hand.

Mai then nods "I activate another Spell Card: **Cost Down!** "

"Oh-no!" Li announced

Joey nods "Yeah, Cost down will lower a monster's level by two...Providing you send a card from your hand to the Graveyard."

Mai discards a card to activate it "Because Harpie's Pet Dragon is Level 7 monster even when reduced by two it's a level 5 meaning I have to tribute it, however I'll activate the Spell Card: Harpie's Will!, if I have a Harpie Lady on the field I can then special Summon Harpie's Pet Dragon from my hand as long as Harpie's Pet Dragon's level is reduced by two!"

Harpies Pet Dragon appears on the field **ATK: 2000**

"Raging Flame Sprite can take it out" Li said.

"Not quite yet" Pegasus warned.

Li blinked.

"Next" Mai said "For every 'Harpie Lady' on the field, Harpies Pet Dragon gains 300 attack points!"

There were two monsters on Mai's side of the field that contained the words Harpie Lady so it gained six hundred attack points. **2000-2600**

"It's massive" Erin told Mai "But you still can't attack me"

"That's only partially true" Mai said "And under normal circumstances, I would have to wait...But."

She grinned as Joey knew what was coming "Oh-boy! Brace yourself Erin!"

Mai holds up a card "But I have a Card that can shatter your Swords of Revealing Light freeing your monsters from it's effect! I play to Spell Card: **Harpie's Feather Duster!** "

Erin watches as wind starts picking up Mai smiled "Now with Harpie's Feather Duster activated I can destroy all of my opponent's Spells or Trap Cards!"

"NOT GOOD!" Li shouts alarmed as Erin's Swords of Revealing Light and her Trap Card, Backfire was destroyed.

Mai grinned "Time for some payback! But first I'll switch Harpie Lady into attack mode!" Mai's Harpie Lady changed into attack mode "Battle! Harpies Pet Dragon, attack Solar Flare Dragon!"

It was going to but turned towards Raging Flame Sprite causing Mai to get irradiated at it "I said attack Solar Flare Dragon, not Raging Flame Sprite!"

Erin looks at her "When another Pyro Monster is face up on the field, Solar Flare Dragon can't be targeted!"

"Oh!" Mai said blinking as she hadn't known about that effect "In that case do attack Raging Flame Sprite sense it is a Pyro type Monster!"

Harpies Pet Dragon releases it's flames completely destroying Raging Flame Sprite and causing damage to Erin's Life Points. **Erin's Life Points: 2950**

"Nuts!" Erin muttered.

"And now" Mai said with a grin on her face as if victory as in her grasps "Harpie Lady's Sisters shall attack Solar Flare Dragon!"

Harpie Lady's sisters whirled about so quickly as if in a tornado coming at Solar Flare Dragon destroying it. **Erin's LP: 2400**

 **"** Next!" Mai announces "Harpie Lady shall attack you're face-down monster!"

Harpie Lady comes at Erin's face-down monster which was Fox Fire, destroying the fox after it yelped.

"Fox Fire!" Erin shouts then she thinks _Don't worry buddy, you'll be coming back._

Mai smiled "Now feel the onslaught of my Cyber Harpie Lady! Cyber Harpie Lady attack Erin directly!"

Cyber Harpie lashed out with it's whip catching Erin in her stomach causing Erin to buckle over as her Life Points drop. **Erin's Life Points: 300**

"Dirty shot Mai!" Joey shouts.

Erin slowly gets up as Li wanted to make sure Erin was okay. Erin raised her hand "I'm fine daddy."

"I wouldn't say taking a whip to the stomach like that is equal to being fine" Li muttered "But I suppose your mother's had worse at times."

Sakura blushes at his choice of words.

Satisfied that she thought she had won Mai turned to Erin "Are you willing to give up?"

"Never!" Erin told Mai "This Duel is not over!"

"Might as will be" Mai told Erin "Give it up already! I have a bigger lead."

"You might for now" Erin agreed with Mai "But I don't give up! And I won't!"

Mai sighed "Then I end my turn, and will defeat you this next round."

Erin stood up "As I said this Duel isn't over till the last card is played! If I gave up when things looked bad then I'd be seen as a coward which brings dishonor on both my mommy and daddy. They've done things you've never did! They've been through more things then you can count on, fought things, even a few things that could literally erase someone from existence forever. And yet they still prevailed! I won't bring dishonor to my family like that. Nor will I allow you to take me away from Pegasus!"

While Mai was literally left speechless at Erin's words, Joey beamed with pride hearing those exact words "Way to go Erin! You tell her! You almost remind me of my friend Yugi! Spoken like a true Duelist!"

Erin blushes and smiled at Joey's kind words. Sakura and Li were amazed their daughter could say such wonderful words. Plus what Erin had said about parents were true. Of all the Clow Cards two cards could indeed erase a person from the planent. The Erase Clow Card and the even more dangerous Seal Card the hidden secret 52 Clow Card whom at one point nearly stole all of Sakura's Cards and nearly erased all living beings in the city her mother was living at even Keroberrous and Yue the two Guardians of the Clow were erased from existence and yet Sakura and Li prevailed over that.

Erin then was determined to win the Duel when flames erupted from Erin's Graveyard catching Mai off guard "What's going on?"

Erin answered "When Fox Fire is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, everytime my opponent ends my turn, she returns to my side of the field!"

Fox Fire returns **DEF: 300**

Erin then smiled at her partner Duel Monster card "Then with that it's officially my move, I draw!"

Erin eyes her hand "Just as Card of Sanctity helped you out, it also gave me some help too!"

She then smiled "For example I summon my Hands of Nephthys Monster to the field!"

Hands of Nephthys appears on Erin's side of the field **ATK: 600**

"Next" Erin told Mai "I activate Hands of Nephthys special ability! By sending it and a monster from my side of the field to the Graveyard, I can then Special Summon from my hand or deck, **Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys** "

Fox Fire and Hands of Nephthys vanished and in it's place stood one of Erin's favorite monsters the Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys. **ATK: 2400**

Seeing the Phoenix caused Sakura to smile "I take it Sacred Phoenix is her favorite monster."

Li nods "Or at least one of her favorites...She's managed to summon it successfully for two Duels straight."

"Impressive and a rare monster!" Joey admitted "So Hands of Nephtys is like Red Eyes B. Chick..."

Pegasus nods "Indeed, only Red-Eyes B. Chick doesn't need another monster to help Special Summon it's adult form of Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

Mai looks at Erin's monster "Impressive monster Erin, but it doesn't lack the attack needed to defeat Harpies Pet Dragon."

"That maybe true" Erin warned Mai "At least for now, but I also activate Spell Card Polymerization, it allows me to fuse Two or More Monsters together to Fusion Summon another Monster, I'll fuse Elemental Hero Avion with Elemental Hero Burstinitrix which are both in my hand in order to Fusion Summon...The **Elemental Hero: Phoenix Enforcer!** "

Soon Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer appears on the field **ATK: 2100**

"And next" Erin said towards Mai "I activate Field Spell Card: **Molten Destruction!** "

Even though inside Pegasus's mansion, the field changed to an erupting Volacno. Sakura shivered thinking that Erin could be burned to death by the lava. Pegasus turned towards the mother of Erin "No worries Mrs. Syaoran. Your daughter's safe. Field Spell Cards when used take the form of a location hologram."

"Oh" Sakura sighed with relief.

"Now" Erin told Mai "This is where I start making my comeback because all of my Fire Attribute Monsters gain 500 attack points!"

Both Sacred Phoenix of Nephys and Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer gained 500 attack points. **2400-2900** , **2100-2600**

"And now" Erin told Mai with a big smile on her face "I equip Sacred Phoenix of Nephys with the Equip Spell Card: **United We Stand!** It'll give my monster eight hundred more attack points per monster on my side of the field!"

Mai watched horrified as Sacred Phoenix's attack points rose to as she shouted "FOURTY-FIVE HUNDRED ATTACK POINTS! That's nearly as much as Seto Kaiba's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

 **2900-4500**

"And you can bet I'm putting those to good use!" Erin warned Mai "Because now we battle!"

Erin points towards Harpies Pet Dragon "Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer, attack Harpies Pet Dragon!"

"Bring it on!" Mai announced "Both monsters will be destroyed sense their attack points are all the same! Unless..."

She eyes Erin "You don't have a Quick-Play Spell Card that can be used!"

Erin shakes her head "I don't have one in my hand."

"Then my statement stands!" Mai announces "I have nothing to worry about! Sense after your monster's destruction your stronger monster loses some of it's attack."

"Oh" Pegasus said with a smile "Erin knows what she's doing Mai."

Mai looks at Pegasus shocked, she knew when she saw Pegasus smiling that she really was in trouble but how?

Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer comes at Harpie's Pet Dragon with Harpies's Pet Dragon breathing out it's fiery breathe at it. Phoenix Enforcer charges right through the attack then slashes Harpie's Pet Dragon. Harpies Pet Dragon roars as there is an explosion.

Mai was heartbroken to see her ace Dragon destroyed but she grinned "Phoenix Enforcer is destroyed as well."

Mai gets the shock of her life when Phoenix Enforcer appeared at Erin's side of the field unharmed causing Mai to shout "WHAT TRICKERY IS THIS?"

"It's no trickery" Erin told Mai with a smile "You see Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer has a special ability. It can't be destroyed by battle!"

"N-N-N-No way!" Mai shouts shocked at hearing this "Phoenix Enforcer can't be destroyed by battle?"

Joey smirks "If Erin says it can't be destroyed in battle then it can't!"

Pegasus nods at Mai's shocked face then spoke "It's true Mai. Phoenix Enforcer can't be destroyed by battle..." He then taunts her "Oh come on, it should've been obvious. Why would Erin risk a monster on her side of the field to also be destroyed due to having even strength? In short...She done her homework and figured out that the monster she had can't be destroyed in Battle."

"NUTS!" Mai shouts.

"And now" Erin told Mai "Sacred Phoenix of Nepthys! Attack Cyber Harpie Lady with **Sacred Flame Wave!** "

Sacred Phoenix screeches sending out powerful flames in form of a wave at Cyber Harpie Lady. The wave burns up the Rose Whip first before it strikes Mai's monster. Cyber Harpie Lady screeches as it is burned up destroyed. With this done, the battle damage was too much for Mai's Life Points and the battle damage fully deputed her Life Points as Mai shouts "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **Mai's Life Points: 0**

Joey smiled "Way to go Erin! You won!"

Erin smiled waving to her parents, Pegasus and Joey "I did didn't I? That felt great!"

"What a comeback" Li admitted clapping for his daughter's second win.

"Hand me going there" Sakura admitted hugging her daughter joyfully "But you managed to defeat Mai."

Mai gets up shocked that she lost to another new duelist and at nine years of age "That didn't just happen!"

Joey smirks at her "I don't know Mai, it seemed pretty clear to me! You may have given her trouble but she pulled through. It wasn't just luck that time that helped her to defeat you. She like me Duels for something close. She duels for her family and to learn from perhaps the best teacher to learn from Mr. Pegasus himself."

Pegasus pretended like he was going to cry at Joey's words but didn't "I'm honored to hear those words from you Mr. Wheeler."

Mai blinked reaching for Erin's hand and shook it "While I'm still at a loss on how I lost to you. I must congratulate you. You beat me fair and square."

Mai began to walk out the door knowing Pegasus would be Erin's teacher from now on. Before she left Mai turned to Pegasus "Train that little girl well Pegasus. Are rare nine year old girl being able to defeat me is a treat to teach. She'll no doubtingly get stronger learning from you."

She pauses looking at Erin "One day Erin, we'll Duel again for a rematch, and when we Duel again for that rematch...On that day, I'll be the winner. So enjoy your victory while it lasts."

Mai vanishes out Pegasus's door with Joey sighing "That woman is something."

Mai's shout from outside sounded "I HEARD THAT WHEELER!"

"HEY! Admit defeat fair and square! Don't be like a Kaiba to Erin!"

"I could and would never be like that man! First of all I'd get my butt kicked by him."

Then there was silence as Mai walked away from the mansion. Sakura was overjoyed that Erin had won against Mai and was hugging her daughter. Erin blushes "Mommy."

Pegasus turned to Erin "Congratulations on you're latest win Erin. I knew you'd win."

"Even without the Millennium Eye you knew Erin would win?" Joey asked him.

"Of course!" Pegasus told Joey "After all a teacher like me must have full faith in his student. I had to give Erin her chance to Duel and it prevailed."

Erin smiled at Pegasus "So does that mean I get to stay being your student?"

"Of course it does" Pegasus said as Erin was hugging him joyfully.

Joey could see that Pegasus was actually taking this seriously for once despite Pegasus's tone. Joey could see it in Pegasus's eyes that Pegasus now found someone worth protecting even and teaching. Sakura turns over to Joey "You're a duelist right?"

Joey nods "Of course I am Mrs. Syaoran, but I didn't come here to Duel Erin, I ensure you. I came to make sure Mai's soul didn't get taken out of her...But why did you ask?"

Sakura may not have known how great of a Duelist Joey really was but she did rememer him saying he managed to reach the finals of Duelist Kingdom only losing to Yugi Muto in the finals. If he was able to do that then he should be consulted into helping Erin out. Li was about to protest even going to insist that Joey had something better to do but knew when Sakura got something in her head when it came to helping Erin out and Erin did need duelist to help her against this masked organization then she was willing to let him help. Sakura turned to Pegasus whom shook his head yes that Joey can be counted on to help Erin. Sakura turned to Kero whom was still in her backpack. Kero secretly nods giving Sakura permission to tell Joey about the Sakura Cards. Kero could actually sense the kind hearted nature of the blond boy and that the blond would become a very good ally and friend to Erin.

Sakura then spoke "Mr. Wheeler. Please sit down I want to ask you something."

Joey blinked nodding seeing that she had become serious "Very well Mrs. Syaoran."

Sakura giggled "Please if you are going to be around my daughter if you decide to when I ask you, you may call me Sakura."

Joey nods "Of course ma'am."

Sakura points to a seat "Have a seat...Before I ask you what I have to ask you...I must tell you something about me, my husband and it does have something to deal with Erin and why she's being taught by Pegasus."

"If you're trying to get my attention" Joey told her "You certainly got it the moment you had said something about you and your husband. Even I know Pegasus doesn't teach normally nor does he do anything for free...So if Pegasus is involved in helping someone good out...There's a dangerous reason why and the world could be at stake."

Sakura smiled then proceeded to tell Joey about the Sakura Cards, well Clow Cards back in the day when she was Erin's age. Sakura told him all of her adventures dealing the the Clow Cards, how she met Keroberrous which she did show Joey whom Kero's false form looked like. Seeing this Joey couldn't help but ask pointing a finger at Kero's mouth "This little thing is a guardian of the Clow Cards? What can a winged mouse do?"

"WINGED MOUSE?" Kero demanded biting Joey's pointing finger.

Joey screamed and waves his finger around trying to throw the angered guardian off it "AHHHHHHHHHH! Sakura please ma'am! Get him off me!"

Li just shook his head halfway at Joey's stupidity and also halfway that Kero had bitten Li's finger plenty of times in the past when he and Sakura were Erin's age. So Li knew how being bit on the the finger by an angered Kero felt like.

After she tried reasoning with the angry Guardian, Sakura managed to get Kero off Joey's finger. Joey blinks looking at his swollen finger then eyes Kero then looked at Erin "Remind me never to say mouse or anything insulting with your mother's guardian beast around."

"Will do" Erin said trying to keep in her laughter as it was the funniest scene she had ever witnessed. She knew Kero would bite someone on their finger mostly her father's in the past but she never seen Kero actually do that before.

After this Sakura would continue more about her adventures with dealing with the Clow Cards getting laughs out of Joey when he heard Tomoyo would dress Sakura up in many dresses when dealing with the Clow Cards. Once all were gathered Sakura would have to then invert them into Sakura Cards so that they wouldn't lose their power...That is where Eriol would come in to give her and her friends tests on making sure the Clow Cards were properly converted into Sakura Cards. Oh Joey could tell that Eriol accidentally nearly stole Sakura's heart from Li and that Li never really completely forgave Eriol from trying to steal his Sakura away from him. Finally Sakura ended her original tale before moving onto what had happened recently.

Joey was shocked and basically repeated the line "So this nameless Masked Organization is after your cards ma'am for what Pegasus can guess is World Domination?"

Sakura nods as Joey sits down "Why must evil organizations go after something to get World Domination?"

Sakura shrugged "Not sure. So...The reason why Pegasus is teaching Erin how to Duel is basically on my behalf so that Erin can be prepared to face off against the Masked Organization...However Li and I can't exactly be at her side forever and neither my husband or I aren't exactly Duelists...So my question is and you can say no if you'd want to I'd understand that you might not want to put your life on the line for the Sakura Cards but...Would you like to help Erin out?"

Joey didn't need think on this issue. Okay maybe he did but it was briefly. He knew that if Yugi was asked to help protect the Sakura Cards then Yugi would. Joey stood up "Absolutely! I'd help protect the Sakura Cards ma'am. My pal Yugi wouldn't say no to that request. Plus he'd even say this that all card types wither there are Duel Monsters or Sakura Cards have a reason to exists. There's no reason why the Sakura Cards need to be destroyed or stolen."

Joey turned over to Erin whom blushed at Joey's kind words, Joey really hit the mark well. He turned his attention to Sakura, and Li "So, yes, I'll help Erin protect the Sakura Cards. If she needs an ally or friend she got one in me!"

Sakura smiled "Thank you."

Joey turned to Erin smiling pinching her cheeks "Looks like you got a big brother figure in me Erin, I'll keep ya safe. Plus this Masked Organization would be wise to avoid you with me around."

Erin smiled "Thanks."

Pegasus turned towards Erin "So about your lesson, sense you Dueled Mai and won, you passed for today so your lesson which would've been the extra Monster Zone will be moved to tomorrow. Have a good night's sleep."

"Will do" Erin said walking off with her parents and Joey at her side.

Watching from the safety of their base. The Masked Organization's leader heard and saw the whole thing. It was clever how Sakura managed to get an ally of of Joey. The Masked Organization's leader frowned wanting data on Joey's dueling skills. He wasn't about to let Erin get away just yet as his current plan was to kidnap her, however if Joey was around his skills needed to be tested. The Masked leader turned to his second-in-command "I want you to challenge Joey Wheeler in a Duel. Locate him and challenge him. I want to know more about him and what his deck is."

"It shall be done my lord" The second-in-command said "But forgive me for saying this, but couldn't you go into the Duelist Kingdom profiles?"

The masked leader nods "I could but back then they had no Duel Disks as they do now. Duel Disks changed the game dramatically. Besides it's wise to test out Joey's skills."

"Understood!" the second-in-command said bowing then he left.

The Masked Leader spoke "Little girl named Erin, you will be kidnapped one day and used as a hostage to turn over your mother's cards but for now let's see how good of a Duelist army you can get to use against me. You'd better hope Wheeler is up to the challenge in defending your mother's cards."

 **end of chapter**

 **Erin has been victorious over Mai! Joey has also agreed to help Erin out on her quest! Also I had to add some Spell Cards like Cost Down and Card of Sanctity to Mai's deck to help Mai's deck out as on the Wikai I was using it didn't give me a lot to choose from. Next chapter** **Chapter 5: Duel of Luck!**

 _ **Also, Harpie's Will is a made up card I created for Mai.** When the second in command of the Masked Organization uses Erin as a damsel in distress, Joey races to her rescue to have his first ever Duel with the Masked Organization._


	6. Chapter 5: Duel of Luck!

Chapter 5: Duel of Luck

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Cardcaptors. I do own Erin and her deck.**

The next afternoon came and Erin once again was in Pegasus's mansion learning from her teacher. Her successful victory over Mai was still in her heart but this didn't mean Erin wasn't focusing on her lesson. Today was the day she'd be learning several techniques from her Extra Deck. From what Pegasus had already told her the Extra Deck was where special types of monsters except for effect monsters, Ritual Monsters, and even these Pendulum monsters were supposed to be. Pegasus brings out examples of every single monster she'd have to know about in the Extra Deck zone. Like always Sakura was waiting for her daughter's lesson to be over. Sakura watches interested once again. She watches as Pegasus takes out her Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer "As you know Erin-dear, you already know one way of summoning from your Extra Deck which is Fusion Summoning."

Erin nods as he asks her a quick question "Under normal conditions what cards are needed for any Fusion Monster?"

Erin answered "There are three cards, two monsters that are required for the Fusion Summon and the Spell Polymerization."

"Correct" Pegasus told her "That is under the basic normal conditions. Now For an Elemental Hero Fusion Monster such as Phoenix Enforcer there are other Fusion based cards that can be used outside of Polymerization such as Miracle Fusion, and there is a Field Spell Card known as Fusion Gate that Fusion Summons as well, the only requirement is that the two or three Fusion Material Monsters are Removed from play instead of going to the Graveyard."

Erin nods as Pegasus looks through her two Fusions "And you have two Fusion Monsters which means your deck has to at least keep the Spell Card Polymerization which you do have and they aren't bad fusion monsters ether."

He then brought out a white Monster card "This is another example of an Extra Monster type. These white Monster Cards are known as Synchro Monsters."

"Synchro Monsters?" Erin asked him, she checks her deck as she does have two "Uh...How do I do a Synchro Summon?"

Pegasus smiled "A good question young Erin-girl, Synchros should be one of the easier types of Extra Monster to unleash. Like Fusions there is a tricky requirement but unlike Fusions these Synchros don't require a spell card to use. To properly Synchro Summon a Duelist needs two monsters, one of which is known as a Tuner Monster, and the other monster is known as a non-Tuner monster."

"Tuner?" Erin asked him.

Pegasus answered "Tuner Monsters are different than my Toon Monsters. Tuner Monsters are what a Synchro Summon needs to use. Not all Monsters are Tuner Monsters. Under a monster's description and type you'll see the words Tuner Monster. Another trick is Synchros are like Ritual Monsters."

"Those are the monsters that require a Ritual Spell Card and a tribute of a monster's stars that are equal or more than what's required right?" Erin asked him.

"Smart girl" Pegasus said nodding "And your correct. However Synchro Monsters are very strict." He pulls out a sample Synchro Monster which was Natria Beast "For example the card I have to show you an example of is Naturia Beast."

Erin studies it as Pegasus spoke "Look at the monster's level."

"That's a Level five monster" Erin told him.

"Correct" Pegasus said "So for this type of monster you'll need one Tuner and one or more Non-Tuner Monsters but the entire level must be five. Unlike Ritual Monsters which can go over their level requirements, Synchros are strict to the exact level. Unlike most Fusion Monsters most Synchro Monsters have effects so whenever you Erin are up against a Synchro Monster yourself one day and that's a sure thing you will run into a Synchro one of these days as a Duelist, always expect some sort of effect."

Erin shakes her head yes understanding her teacher's warning. It would be best to expect somesort of effect from a Synchro Monster.

Pegasus then pulls out a Black Monster Card "And finally there is this new card type. Erin I want you to take a look at this and any monster card you have in your deck and see if you can see any difference in the black one."

Erin pulls out Fox Fire and compares it with the black monster card. The black card nearly had everything similar to Fox Fire, except for the color, it had a name of Heroic Champion Excalibur, it had a type, attack points, defense points, an effect, but there was something that confused her. Pegasus lets her compare the two cards for a while. Even Sakura was puzzled even though she couldn't tell from her angle what Erin was looking at fully. Finally after some time passed Pegasus asked "Have you found any difference outside of the coloring?"

Erin nods frowning "Is this a monster that's from Duel Monsters?"

"It is" Pegasus said to her chuckling.

Erin then spoke "Then why is the level of the monster on the opposite side of the card. The level should be under it's attribute."

Pegasus smiled "That's the difference! These black Duel Monster cards are known as Exceed Monsters or XYZ Summon Monsters. Unlike any monster in Duel Monsters, XYZ Monsters DON'T have a level. So card with effects like any of the Level Limit cards won't have any effect on them at all."

"Then what's the other stars mean?" Erin asked him.

He answered "Instead of levels, it's a rank."

"Rank?" Erin inquired.

Pegasus answered "For an Exceed Monster to be used, and they are by far the easiest of any Extra Deck type monster to be able to use. All one needs are two and sometimes more of that monster's level. For example Heroic Champion Excalibur needs two Level Four Monsters to XYZ."

"Oh!" Erin said getting it slowly.

Pegasus then spoke "Unlike Fusion or Synchro Monsters, the monsters that are used for an XYZ Summon become what one can say are overlay units. Think of overlay units like rotating planets around the sun."

That comparison did help Erin to understand this new type of monster and she gives him a nod allowing him to continue his lesson which he did at once "The overlay units will stay attached rotating around the Exceed Monster till the player decides to use the Exceed Monster's effect. In which case they discard one of the XYZ material monsters to the Graveyard to activate the monster's effect. Except in Excalibur's case...It needs both of it's XYZ material monsters to use it's effect...Which is what now Erin?"

Erin reads the effect "DOUBLES IT'S ATTACK POINTS!"

Pegasus smiled patting her head "Correct and also Erin-Girl, all monsters in the Extra Deck are treated as Special Summons."

Erin smiled a bit getting used to Pegasus patting her head.

Pegasus looks at the time "Oh-my look at the time, I nearly kept you for two hours. Better wrap this up!"

Erin lets him "Remember Erin, a skilled duelist may have any of these three Extra Monsters in his or her deck. You have to expect that the masked organization will use all sorts of monsters, so it's best to be prepared for anything really."

"Of course Mr. Pegasus!" Erin said giving him a smile.

He gets up "Very well, class dismissed."

Erin gets up to leave with her mother. Sakura's brain was really hurting her. She was glad she was no duelist. Pegasus seemed to have came up with many ways of Special Summoning Monsters that she lost track on just Fusions. Now she heard about Synchros which at the time sounded tricky but these XYZ Monsters just blew her mind. Sakura turned to her daughter as they leave the mansion "Man Erin...You have many ways of Special Summoning Monsters through the Extra Deck that it's really hurting my head. I'd barely be able to remember all the ways that's possible for monsters in the Extra Deck to be Special Summoned by."

Erin giggled at her mother's words "It does sound tricky but it'll be easy once I've tried those methods or see these methods in action myself."

The mother and daughter walk to their home. Unaware the second-in-command of the Masked Organization was watching the two from a safe distance. He crosses his arms furious that Erin had defeated him. He somehow knew the girl had two more duels sense then and had lost once, most likely to the one that was teaching her. He smirked at her words about the Extra Deck thinking _Your ally Joey Wheeler is in for a rude awakening. But first to draw him out. I'll need a good plan._

Joey Wheeler was walking downtown Domino City. Now he was determined to help Erin defend her mother's Sakura Cards. Normally he'd tell Yugi about this whole thing but something about Sakura's words and actions told him this wasn't to be told to anyone. Sure it would be a good idea to let Yugi know about it, but he respected the fact that the Sakura Cards needed to be a secret and in fact Sakura did say to him privately without Li's knowledge that he could tell Yugi about it. All Joey could think about when the family departed the day before was how powerful Erin could become both as a Duelist and by her inherited magical powers _Erin's going to be powerful in terms of magic...To be able to wield her mother's Sakura Cards...Then her own Duel Monster cards...That's going to be some impressive magic._

He shakes his head as he looked around for Erin. He spots Erin and her mother whom were walking back home. The blond waved to the mother and daughter whom waved back to him. Erin ran over to him "Hello Joey!"

"Well hello again Erin" Joey said "Learn anything today?"

Sakura caught up with her mind still blown by Erin's lesson earlier on this day "You bet..."

"You look confused like me when I am in school or dueling against an opponent with an impressive deck" Joey admitted.

"Trust me...I never thought on how complicated the game you and Erin play in" Sakura admitted.

Joey smiled "That's what makes dueling great! The many strategies and cards make it a great game. It takes some time but you'll learn eventually. I mean Erin seemed to understand the lesson well."

Erin blushes "Yeah..."

Sakura remembered she had to get some groceries for the family. She turns to Joey "Erin, stay close to Joey here. I'm going to get some groceries."  
"Will do mommy" Erin said to her mom "But we didn't take our car..."

Sakura smiled "No worries, your father will pick me up when I'm done shopping for groceries."

Erin lets her mother run off towards the store leaving her with Joey. Joey turned to her "So uh Erin, even though I have a younger sister myself, I should know what we can do but... What do you want to do?"

Erin shrugged "Anything you have in mind Joey?"

Joey shrugged too "Well I suppose I could give you a good tour of Domino City. I know would you like to meet Yugi?"

"I'd be glad to have a walk around Domino and then meet King of Games!" Erin said delighted.

Joey smiled rubbing her hair "Then follow me!"

Joey takes the young girl on a tour around Domino leaving Sakura alone. Seeing the mother alone the Masked Man came up with a plan. With Sakura's back turned he could steal her cards...However one problem with that was as he spoke the question"...Why doesn't she have her cards on her?"

It was true, Sakura didn't have her Sakura Cards which meant they were most likely at the house the family lived in. That was one place the masked organization had yet to know the location was. Still he could capture Sakura and Erin later on, then draw out Joey to find both girls in a damsel in distress situation. It was the perfect plan! He makes his way towards Sakura's back. Sakura never felt him coming or felt that she needed her cards on her this day as it was still daylight and who'd attack her at that time? He had to be careful and make it appear that when he captured the mother that it seemed to be of an accident. Doing this he purposely runs into other people that were in the way making apologize to the ones he ran into. The other people ignored him and kept on their daily business. Then he made his way towards Sakura's back. Quickly before anyone could see what happened next he grabbed her arms. Sakura's eyes widened and she almost screamed giving him away but found a rag of Chloroform underneath her nose. The mother didn't have time to scream as she was forced to submit to the effect of the knock out rag. Once she was knocked out her dragged her away disappearing with his victim.

Erin and Joey were on their way around the town of Domino. Joey smiled as he took her on a tour around the city he was from. Erin found the people of the city to be mostly friendly. Joey had even took Erin to meet his younger sister Serenity. Joey left briefly to get his friend Yugi leaving Serenity and Erin alone. Serenity was certainly older than Erin at least three or two years older. Erin was a bit heartbroken when she learned from both Joey and Serenity earlier that Serenity almost lost her eyesight but upon Yugi giving Joey the money he'd got for winning the Duelist Kingdom finals she finally had the surgery to regain her eyesight. Erin smiled loving that her mother was right to ask Joey to help her.

Serenity smiled at Erin "So you've just started Dueling yourself?"

"About three days ago at least" Erin answered.

Serenity giggled "And you're learning under Pegasus himself right?"

"I am" Erin smiled back.

"Good" Serenity said "Learn well, and you'll be a great Duelist like my big brother."

The two girls were sitting on a bench just chatting when a shadow over took them sneaking up on their backs. The two girls were having a good time together chatting to notice the shadow over them until it was upon them. Erin sees the shadow "Was it supposed to be cloudy?"

"No" Serenity answered.

Erin then blinks as she and Serenity turned to see a masked man standing over them. The two girls try to escape but just like Sakura, the two are chloroformed. Before she was knocked out Erin looked for Fox Fire whom would've warned her about this, but Fox Fire somehow seemed to be knocked out itself. The Masked man smirked as Erin is knocked out "You aren't the only spellcaster around here, I can put Duel Monster spirits to sleep as long as I'm aware you can see them."

Both Serenity and Erin fall and the man dragged the two girls off making a trail for Joey to find. Then he waits setting up his trap unaware that his plan to get away without anyone knowing that he captured Sakura would backfire as Eriol had watched the kidnapping and informed Li. Shortly after Serenity and Erin had been kidnapped Joey returned with Yugi at his side "What the? Serenity? Erin?"

He thought the two would've been in his house so he checks and doesn't see them. He comes "Hey Yug...I can't find them anywhere."

Yugi spots footprints "And I believe I know why."

Joey blinked as Li and Eriol arrived too. Li looked at the area "It seems we're too late."

"Something happen to Sakura too?" Joey asked.

Eriol nods "The masked organization or at least one member took her in broad daylight."

"They must be getting desperate" Yugi said he turned to Li and Eriol "Yugi Muto here."

"So you're the King of Games" Eriol said to Yugi "Nice to meet you."

"Were you here at the time Joey?" Li asked.

"He went to get me so Erin could meet me" Yugi answered for Joey.

Joey formed a big fist "THAT ORGANIZATION MESSED WITH THE WRONG PERSON!"

Li sees Joey and felt that he was in the right to be angry "I WANTED TO DO SOMETHING GOOD like introduce Erin to Yugi, but this Masked Organization...Just not only captured Erin, and Sakura but my younger sister Serenity! I'm going to save them!"

"Careful!" Yugi warned "That's what they want you to do!"

"Then, they should know that I'm not one to mess with!" Joey shouted "I'll save those three!"

Li studied the foot prints "Yugi is right that this is what they want you to do. We'll follow the footprints."

"Agreed!" Joey said.

Yugi, Joey, Li and Eriol followed the trail. Li, Eriol and even Yugi were puzzled when the trail ended up in four ways. They decided to separate and follow the trial. Joey took the long one where it lead to a building. Joey doesn't even think of calling his friends instead charges into the building. There he found the three girls "ERIN! Sakura ma'am and Serenity!"

He then sees the girls had been tied up and gagged dangling high above a pit of flesh eating piranhas. Erin due to her fear of heights had fainted with Serenity and Sakura seeing him. Sakura's eyes seemed to warn Joey that he had fallen into a trap! Joey didn't care "I'm here to rescue you girls!"

He runs towards them but is confronted by a masked man. Joey stopped "So you were behind these kidnappings?"

"Maybe so" the masked figure spoke "But this time it was only so I could lure you here."

Joey frowned "WHAT FOR? you masked headed freak!"

The masked figure brings out a Duel Disks "You will duel for these girl's freedom. As the mother doesn't have her cards on her."

"Of course I will!" Joey told him "Look pal, free these girls right now and leave yourself out of a big time loss!"

"Never!" The masked figure spoke activating ready to Duel "Are you ready to Duel?"

Joey nods activating his Duel Disk "You bet I am!"

The two Duelist activate their Duel Disks, drew their first five cards and shout "DUEL!"

 **Joey's Life Points: 4000**

 **Masked Figure's Life Points: 4000**

The flashing lights was enough to revive Erin and she looked down to see Joey. Joey eyes the three girls with a determined look in his eyes that made Erin smile with relief. This was one Duel she could see in Joey's eyes that he wouldn't lose. Joey eyes the masked man "Look here, man, I'm going first! You'll regret messing with my younger sister Serenity as well as messing with Sakura and Erin."

"Very well" The Masked Figure spoke.

Joey then spoke "It's my move!"

Joey checks his hand "Alright then, for starters I'll be summoning my **Panther Warrior** in attack mode!"

Erin, Sakura, and Serenity could only watch as a Panther in warrior gear appeared on Joey's side of the field **ATK: 2000**

 _That's one step up from Erin's Duel with the Masked organization_ Sakura thought _Joey's going to show us what he has._

"With that I end my turn!" Joey announced.

"Then it's my move, then I draw!" the masked figure spoke as he drew his card.

The Masked Figure spoke "First of all, I'll set one monster in defense mode and then end my turn!"

"Well, looks like I gotcha on the run!" Joey announced "I draw!"

Joey drew a card "I'll activate the Quick-Play Spell Card: **Scapegoat!**

A spell card activated as Joey spoke "This card allows me to Special Summon four goat tokens to the field as long as I don't summon or set another monster."

Four different color goats appeared on Joey's side of the field **DEF: 0**

"Battle!" Joey announced "Due to Panther Warrior's effect, he needs a sacrifice in order to attack, so I offer one of my goats as that sacrifice!"

One of the goats disappeared and Panther Warrior charges forward attacking the face down monster which was a Mystic Tomato.

"Mystic Tomato's effect activates!" The Masked figure spoke "When it is destroyed I can bring out a fifteen hundred attack point or below monster from my deck...So why not get out another Mystic Tomato!"

Out of the destroyed remains of one Mystic Tomato monster came a second one **ATK: 1400**

Joey blinked "What's up with all your Tomatos?"

"You are about to find out!" the Masked Man said.

Joey then spoke "With that I end my turn!"

"Then I'm up" The masked Figure spoke "I draw!"

He smiled "First I activate Field Spell Card **Pandemonium!** "

The field changes to a skeletal remain type of battle field as the masked figure spoke "Now Archfiend Monsters normally would require me to pay a price but with Pandemonium on the field, I don't have to."

"Lucky you I guess" Joey said.

"It is lucky for me" The masked figure spoke "I now tribute my Mystic Tomato in order to bring out the **Skull Archfiend of Lightning!** "

A Fiend type monster nearly similar to Summoned Skull appears on the Masked Figure's side of the field **ATK: 2500**

"Next" the masked figure spoke "I activate the Spell Card: Double Summon allowing me to summon another monster...So here comes my Inferno Queen Archfiend!"

Inferno Queen Archfiend appears on the field **ATK:900**

"That doesn't scare me!" Joey told the masked figure!  
"Oh but it will!" The Masked Figure spoke "Because now all Archfiend Monsters on my side of the field gain 1000 more attack points!"

"Wait a second..." Joey blinked "One thousand more?"

"Exactly!" the masked figure said

Inferno Queen Archfield and Skull Archfiend of Lightning's attack went up ( **900-1900) (2500-3500)**

"Oh shoot" Joey muttered seeing this "That can't be good!"

"It isn't!" The Masked Figure spoke "Because now, Skull Archfiend of Lightning will attack your Panther Warrior! **Fiend Lightning!** "

Lightning fell from the sky striking Panther Warrior which roared out and was destroyed. Joey's Life Points fell **Joey's Life Points: 2500**

Joey felt this as the Masked Figure spoke "Now that you lost your Life Points, it's time to show you what happens if yours reach 0."

Joey looks at him "What are you talking about?"

The Masked Figure snaps his fingers and the girls are lowered deeper into the pool "Did I mention my piranhas are hungry? Shall your Life Points fall to 0, they will be lowered and fed to the piranhas...Quite a way to go don't you think?"

"You are a freak!" Joey told the man "No way am I going to lose to you!"

The Masked Figure spoke "We'll see, Inferno Queen Archfiend shall attack a Scapegoat Token!"

Inferno Queen Archfiend attacked one of the Scapegoat tokens and destroys it.

"You only have two of those left" the masked figure spoke "When they are destroyed you'll be finished! I end my turn!"

"Then it's my move!" Joey announced "I draw!"

Joey drew his card "Alright now, time to really get myself going, first I'll activate Spell Card **Tribute Token Negotiator!** "

A new Spell Card appeared as Joey explained "Now normally my Scapegoat Tokens can't be used for Tribute Summon...However thanks to my Spell Card until the end of my of my turn, I can safely ignore that!"

"So?" The masked man asked.

Joey smirks "Watch and learn! Thanks to my Spell Card I can now tribute my last two Scapegoat to Summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon appears on the field with a mighty roar **ATK: 2400**

"A Red eyes?" the masked figure spoke shocked at this "Interesting..."

"And he's going to be even more interesting when he attacks" Joey told him "Battle! Red-Eyes Black Dragon...Attack Inferno Queen Archfiend with **Inferno Fire Blast!** "

Joey's Dragon attacks Inferno Queen Archfiend with a powerful fire blast from it's mouth. The attack connects and destroys it causing the masked man to lose some Life Points. **Masked Figure's Life Points: 3500**

Joey pumps up his fist "How about that? Now without your Inferno Queen Archfiend around, your monster's attack points return back to normal!"

 **3500-2500**

Joey checks his hand "Just in case you may have something...I'll set two cards face down and end my turn!"

It is at this time Yugi, Eriol and Li find the place. They race inside it to see Joey facing off against a masked man with the three girls in their state.

"Hey guys!" Joey said turning to the three other guys "They were here all this time...I'm trying to free them.

"ERIN, Sakura!" Li shouts as he was the last one in.

He was about to charge in to save them but Eriol holds him back "Wait Li! There might be others around here waiting for us to charge in."

Yugi agreed "It's all up to Joey, Mr. Syaoran. Believe in him. He won't lose to this guy."

"You bet I won't Yug" Joey said with a nod he eyes the masked man "I'll teach you a lesson what happens when you mess with my sister!"

"That's to be seen" The masked figure spoke "It's my move, I draw!"

He drew "I'll activate **Premature Burial** Equip Spell Card. It allows me to pay 800 Life Points and allows me to Special Summon one monster from my Graveyard, so my Inferno Queen Archfiend will return!"

 **Masked Figure's Life Points: 2700**

Inferno Queen Archfiend appeared once more increasing the attack points of all Archfiend Monsters by 1000.

"Oh boy...Not this again." Joey spoke seeing this.

"That's right!" The Masked Figure spoke "Because now Battle! I'll attack with my Skull Archfiend of Lightning on your Red-Eyes Black Dragon and it's going to hurt! **Fiend Lightning!** "

"If this connects..." Li spoke worried "Things could be bad!"

"Indeed" Eriol admitted "He only has the Red-Eyes protecting him...His Life Points are at 2500 and this battle damage will weaken him to a bad range where Inferno Queen Archfiend can then take him out."

"I aint going down easy!" Joey told them with Yugi smiling at his words "I activate my Trap Card: **Skull Dice!** "

One of Joey's face-down cards activated and Joey explained it's effect "The higher the number the higher your monster's attack points are divided!"

Joey rolls the dice but before this could be activated the Masked Figure spoke "A LUCK BASED CARD? Heck no I won't let this happen! I activate Skull Archfiend of Lightning's Special ability itself which is also luck based!

Joey blinks as a wicked ball spinner appeared "What?"

The Masked Figure spoke "I can activate Skull Archfiend of Lightning's Special ability when my opponent activates a Spell, Monster effect or Trap Card Effect that targets him! If I roll a 3, 4, or 6 I can negate that card and destroy it."

"Say what?" Joey demanded.

He watches as Skull Archfiend of Lightning's effect activated spinning and landing on a 3. This negated his Skull Dice Trap Card and destroyed it causing Joey to shout "No-way!"

"Oh yes way!" The masked figure spoke "Which means my Archfiend's attack will still go through and destroy your Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Skull Archfiend of Lightning's attack hits and destroys Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon causing massive damage to Joey's Life Points. **Joey's Life Points: 1100**

Joey braces as the damage hit him and all four boys watch as Erin, Sakura, and Serenity are lowered more into the pool.

"Now my victory is at hand!" The masked figure spoke "Inferno Queen Archfiend...Attack directly!"

Inferno Queen Archfiend attacks Joey but Joey held his ground firm pressing a button on his Duel Disk to activate his second Trap Card. Just as the attack was about to hit Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared on the field.

The Masked Figure spoke "WHAT THE HECK?"

Joey smiled "That was a close one! Luckily I had my **Time Machine** Trap Card! This card allows me to Special Summon a monster that was destroyed this turn in prime condition!"

"No way!" The Masked Figure spoke "Impossible!"

"Oh it's possible alright" Joey told him "You messed with my sister, and you messed with the wrong person to mess with!"

The Masked Figure doesn't have anything else in his hand to do "Fine I end my turn!"

"Then it's my move!" Joey announced "Which maybe my final move, I draw!"

He checks his hand seeing the drawn card which was perhaps his best. He knew that Skull Archfiend of Lightning's effect might be able to overcome the card he just drew but he had to try it. Otherwise he could be screwed if he his opponent managed to summon another Inferno Queen Archfiend on his next turn. He nods "Alright Serenity, Sakura ma'am, and Erin...This is for you! I summon Time Wizard.

Time Wizard appears on the field **ATK: 500**

The Masked Figure's eyes widened seeing that "NOT THE TIME WIZARD!"

"Oh, yes, it's the Time Wizard" Joey told the Masked Figure, "And I'm risking all or nothing on this next play! I activate Time Wizard's Special Ability: **Time Roulette!** "

The clock hands on Time Wizard's face start turning in circles as Joey explained "If this card lands on anything but a skull Time Wizard will then destroy all of your monsters on the field...If it lands on a skull it destroys all the monsters on my side of the field and I'll take damage equal to half of all the attack points of all monsters on my side of the field!"

All eyes were on the Time Wizard but it was the Masked Man that spoke worried on his part "I activate Skull Archfiend of Lightning's own effect to counter yours!"

Skull Archfiend of Lightning's effect activated and this time luck wasn't on the masked man's side as it lands on a "A TWO? Oh man! That means..."

Joey smiled as the Time Wizard landed on a clear space "That's right! I was double lucky that time! Time Wizard, destroy all of his monsters!"

Time Wizard raised it's wand sending a powerful time attack that rusted the Archfiend monsters away.

"No!" The masked figure spoke seeing his field empty "This can't be!"

"Oh it be!" Joey told the Masked Man "I told you before Dueling you that you messed with the wrong person especially when you went after my sister Serenity! Now Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Time Wizard attack him directly!"

Joey's monsters attacked the Masked Man Directly ending the duel in Joey's victory and sending the masked figure flying out the store "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF MY ORGANIZATION!"

"H-H-H-He did it!" Li spoke amazed at Joey's talent "Just like my Erin did against Mai, he turned it around."

"He got off lucky" Eriol admitted.

"Whenever Joey Duels someone" Yugi told the two "Luck's nearly always has been on his side."

Joey, Li, Yugi, and Eriol then untie the girls from their binds and removed their gags. Serenity hugged her brother happy that he saved her "Big Brother!"

Erin was crying happy to have her father hugging both her and her mother "There, there, everything is alright."

Yugi frowned crossing his arms "For now everything is fine, but this was all set up for the Masked Organization to figure out what deck Joey has."

Li blinked as Eriol got it "Clever, they know Joey is a friend to Erin, so they wanted to see how good Joey's skill were."

Yugi nods deciding to turn into Yami whom wanted to speak to Sakura. Li blinked seeing Yugi grow larger even seeing how the puzzle around Yugi's neck seemed to do this to him. Sakura blinks too seeing this as she soon stares into the eyes of the nameless Pharaoh Atem. His voice was loud clear, but very supportive of Sakura's cards as well as what she asked Joey to help Erin with, "This Masked Organization won't stop until they've taken your cards Sakura. They will learn much about you and I agree Joey will be a big assist to Erin in her battle against the Masked Organization but here me out. If you'd need any other big time hand against this Masked Organization, you sure got it in me!"

Sakura smiled shaking the Pharaoh's hand "Thank you Yugi."

The Pharaoh nods serious for once. Li then whispers to Eriol "What did we just see?"

Eriol answered "I don't have much history of the Millennium Items as much as Pegasus but I suppose that's the spirit inside the Millennium Puzzle...Pegasus said the Millennium Puzzle has the spirit of the Ancient Pharaoh that locked the dark magic away."

Li was silent looking at the Pharaoh whose presence actually felt as if he was boosting their hopes to ending this conflict. After saving the girls the seven left the building behind.

End of chapter!

This is a bit earlier than I would do it for updating on my fanfics but I am scheduled to be working tomorrow which means this was needed to be done today. Anyway Joey just defeated the masked man and the Masked Organization found out what happens when you mess with his sister. Anyway next chapter 6: _**The Incredible Tag Duel P1**_ **:** _**Hoping to gain some more information on the Masked Organization Pegasus takes Erin and Joey to the Tri-State Area where Erin visits two childhood friends of hers whom plan on making the biggest Tag Duel between them vs. Erin and Joey.**_


	7. Chapter 6: Incredible Tag Duel P1

Chapter 6: Incredible Tag Duel P1

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Cardcaptors. I do own Erin and her deck.**

Friday evening came quickly. Erin, Sakura, and Li were informing Pegasus of what the masked organization just pulled off. Even without the Millennium Eye, even Pegasus knew that this organization was a sly one. Studying the enemy was quite a new thing for villains. Back in the days of Duelist Kingdom, Pegasus wouldn't have thought of it of course all he needed to defeat opponents was his skills in using the Millennium Eye. Pegasus frowned at the mention that the Masked Organization had just tried to pull a fast one in kidnapping, not only his student Erin and her mother but they also kidnapped Joey's sister Serenity. After hearing their story it is Li that asked Pegasus "So Mr. Pegasus did you recover anything on this Masked Organization?"

Pegasus looked at Erin "I'm glad you're safe for now Erin-Girl, but as to your question Mr. Syaoran, I still have very little on this Masked Organization."

"Same on our end" Li muttered making a fist "The only thing we know is that they are willing to go any mile to get their hands on Sakura's cards, even kidnapping them and forcing their rescuer to Duel for their freedom."

"I'm just glad I didn't have the Sakura Cards on me" Sakura admitted "I was careless."

"You weren't Mrs. Syaoran" Pegasus told her "No one could've predicted that to happen in broad daylight. Now that we know they will go that mile, it just means we have to watch our backs."

"How's the surprise coming for Erin?" Sakura asked.

Pegasus smiled "It's getting there in the early stages but in between searching for clues on this Masked Organization and ultimately it's goals that takes up a lot of time especially when teaching Erin-girl is involved, but it's getting there slowly."

Sakura smiled "Right."

Pegasus then looks at the mother and father of his student "Mr. and Mrs. Syaoran, there maybe some clues in a city area. With your permission, I'll be taking Erin for the weekend."

"Where is this area?" Li asked him.

Pegasus answered "The Tri-State Area."

Erin couldn't help but giggle and beg her parents "Oh please mommy and daddy! May I go with Mr. Pegasus? I want to see them again."

Li had heard of the Tri-State Area and it seemed perfectly normal. In fact it seemed quite a quiet little city. Quiet cities usually had often drawn attention of evil organizations in order to give the illusion that everything was fine. A real undercover type of base like that would make it quite hard for anyone to understand who was who. Sakura giggles seeing Erin excited "Of course you can go with Mr. Pegasus, Erin!"

"Sakura!" Li objected he then sighed only when Erin gave him a puffy look "Now young lady don't start doing that!"

Erin doesn't flinch and Li lost his nerve he could never say no to a look from his daughter like that "Fine! You may go with Mr. Pegasus Erin,"

"YES!" Erin shouted "I better pack."

"Wait till we get home dear" Sakura said giggling.

Li then asked Sakura "What was Erin referring to when she said them Sakura?"

"Oh you know her friends Phienas and Ferb live in the Tri-State Area" Sakura answered.

Li blinked remembering that his family lived in the Tri-State Area over the Summer "We do live there, but only during the summer time. We have a summer home there and while there one year she became quite good friends with two other kids that are super smart."

"Phienas and Ferb" Pegasus said recalling those names "I've heard of those two as well but only in the papers. Still those two are really smart so it maybe wise for Erin to reunite herself with those two."

"Two more possible allies to her?" Li asked.

Sakura nods "Erin will need those two."

"I don't know there Sakura" Li said hesitantly "I can understand Joey Wheeler as Erin's ally because he has the experience now in Dueling, plus has Dueled against hard opponents as well...But getting those two involved especially sense they are kids like Erin may not be a good idea."

Kero had heard this and comes out "Sakura...Li's right on that one. I mean your Erin is around Phienas and Ferb's age-"

"But Erin needs those she can trust!" Sakura told the two "I know it's not a good idea to ask other kids to get involved in defending the Sakura cards but at the same time Erin needs two good friends on her own. Phineas and Ferb are geniuses, I'm sure those two could come up with ways to prevent the Sakura Cards from falling into the wrong hands."  
Kero and Li were silent on this even when Sakura admitted it wasn't a good idea to get other children involved, her point in Erin having good friends with her to support her and help her was an equal point. Kero sighs "Where do you get these ideas Sakura?...Well I've always supported your decisions so if you want those two to help Erin then I won't stop you."

Li eyes his wife "I don't like the idea of getting two more children involved. Erin's already got more on her plate than she would want at least when having to deal with this Masked Organization. However you do make a find point, Erin needs all the help she can get. So alright, we'll give it a try."

Li turned to Erin "This just means you have to tell your friends your secret, that you are magical and you one day will inherit your mother's Sakura Cards. I'd suggest telling those two in a private place."

Erin gives her father a look "Okay daddy."

Pegasus chuckled "Well Erin, call Mr. Joey Wheeler."

"May I ask why?" Erin asked her teacher.

Pegasus nods "Joey is a big time ally to help you. It would help you to show him who Phineas and Ferb are to let him know who is who and who is on whose side. Besides I have a hunch those two would want to Duel you Erin in a special Duel known as a Tag Duel meaning you'll have to have a partner."

Erin thinks on this and agreed smiling "Okay then! Come mommy and daddy, I have to pack for the weekend."

Sakura smiled as does Li as the two parents take their daughter home. Once in her room, Erin began packing for her weekend trip. She had always wanted to see her two friends Phienas and Ferb again. She smiled recalling the first time she had met the two boys.

 _Flashback_

 _Erin was four years old. She, her mother and father had lived in the Tri-State Area for the year. Partly this was when Sakura wanted to try to find a new place to live in for the Summer. During that year the family had found the perfect place for the summer in the Tri-State Area. Erin was still trying to learn the area. She ended up finding a lot more in the Tri-State Area. She recalled meeting two boys whom were hard at work in building something in their backyard. She remembered clearly that it was a rollarcoaster. The two offered her to take her for a ride on it but her nerve and fear of heights failed her and she opted out. Just seeing the huge drops was enough to nearly cause her to faint. She recalled that the neighborhood kids enjoyed it...Too bad they only got one ride out of it before well it oddly disappeared. This would be her first encounter with the two boys Phineas and Ferb. Overtime she and the two boys would become close friends and she would witness these boys do the most remarkable things. She remembered they turned their own backyard into a beach, a mini-gulf course and many other things._

 ** _End of flashback_**

As Erin is packing, Erin couldn't help but smile at her memories, oh what a fun summer that year was with those two. It broke her heart when she had to go back to their normal home in Japan after the Summer ended. Still every summer she looked forward in visiting the two boys. Soon she would be on her way to meet her two childhood friends and this time she hoped would be longer. She remembered that she had to call Joey. She reaches for the phone and dials up his number.

At the Wheeler household, Serenity was the first to answer "Hello? Wheeler residence, this is Serenity...Whose calling?"

Erin answered causing Serenity to smile "Oh, hello Erin! You want to speak to my brother? Okay hold on!"

Serenity covered the phone with one palm as she searched for Joey finding him "Joey! Erin's on the phone!"

Joey blinks once what could've happened to Erin now? Well there was only one way to find out as he addressed his sister "Thanks Serenity."

He takes the phone "Hello? Erin?"

"Hey Joey" Erin told him "Mr. Pegasus and I are going to Tri-State Area later on tonight."

"Tri-State Area?" Joey asked puzzled he had never heard of a place and was now searching for the area on many maps in his house "Never heard of the Tri-State Area, can't even find it on any of my maps, it has to be real. May I ask what for?"

Erin answered "Mr. Pegasus thinks there maybe a lead to the Masked Organization and is leaving to see if they do have any leads. He's taking me with him most likely to try to help teach me during that time but I have some friends there that he thinks might want a Tag Duel with me. If that is the case I don't have a partner sense Mr. Pegasus will be busy trying to uncover clues to the Masked Organization-"

Joey didn't have to be told twice. At the mention of a possible Duel and that someone such as Erin would be left out without a partner, he smiled "Say no more!"

"So you'll come?" Erin asked.

"You bet I will!" Joey answered her "If Pegasus is right this would make it your first ever Tag Duel, so I'll come."

"Thanks" Erin said.

"No problem, I'll meet you later on at Pegasus's mansion"

"Alright then! I'll see you soon!"

"Indeed goodbye."

"Goodbye"

The two hung up and Erin packs her bags as Sakura walked into Erin's room "So are you ready to go pumpkin?"

Erin blushes at having been called pumpkin it was a baby name that her mother called her to try to make their relationship more believable "Mommy?"

Sakura smiled checking her daughter's suitcase "Remember Erin be on high guard. You should be find alongside Pegasus as I doubt anyone would want to deal with him, but don't get caught offguard."

"I won't mommy" Erin promised "I just called Joey."

Sakura giggled "And what did he say?"

"He says he's coming too"

"Good" Sakura sighed with relief.

She took out her Shield card looking at it "With what has happened to us recently Erin, you'll soon have to undergo training to use the Sakura Cards."

Erin blinked hearing this she knew that one day this would have to happen "Mommy? When?"

Sakura smiled hugging Erin close "Your father would want me to teach you soon dear. In his words sooner the better. Actually he'd want me to start right now. In fact he told me he wants me to do that right now but we are running out of time and we would miss meeting Pegasus later on tonight if we started now. So in one week after you get back from your trip, we'll start your lessons."

"Okay mommy" Erin said to her mom.

Sakura eyes the Shield Card giving it to Erin "Keep the Shield card close to you always Erin. Even though you don't know how to use it properly you might be able to call upon it's power accidentally and unknowingly which will no doubt save your life when it happens. Take the Shield Card with you just in case something bad may happen and for proof when talking to Phineas and Ferb."

Erin gives her mother an understanding nod putting the Shield Card in her pocket. After looking through Erin's suitcase to see if she had everything ready to go, Sakura and Li took Erin to Pegasus's mansion. Once there they met Joey whom waved "Alright, I'm here too."

"Thanks for agreeing to go with her Joey" Li told him

"You're welcome Mr. Syaoran" Joey said to him "Besides Erin may need me to watch her back too sense Pegasus will be busy. Besides, after what happened to Erin, Sakura and to my sister, a friendly Tag Duel will do me and Erin some good. As they always say it's way more fun to Duel when your playing just for fun."

"I really can't confirm that one" Sakura said sweatdropping "But I do see the point in dueling for fun and not when something is on the line."

Erin smiled feeling that Joey did speak the truth it would be fun to Duel Phienas and Ferb in a Duel where nothing was on the line but for fun.

Pegasus meets Erin and Joey in his helicopter. He turned to Sakura and Li "We'll return by the end of the weekend. If I find anything alarming during the time we are in the Tri-State area, I'll be sure to let Eriol know."

Sakura and Li give him an understanding nod watching as the helicopter containing their daughter, Joey, and Pegasus leave the mansion to the Tri-State Area.

Sakura waves "Hope you have some fun on your trip Erin!"

Li watches the helicopter go off silently while thinking _Erin. This is the first time you are away from both me and your mother for the weekend...Please stay safe and out of any trouble...That is if you can avoid it._

The Helicopter arrived in the Tri-State Area safely. Pegasus gets out along with Erin and Joey. Joey turned to see they were next to another mansion Pegasus had. The blond scratched his head in confusion. He guessed Pegasus should've had multiple mansions but never known anyone to have a mansion here. Erin was happy to finally be in the area she spent many summers in. Pegasus turned to Erin "We'll be living here for the weekend. Feel free to do what you'd please. And Wheeler do make sure nothing happens to her."

"Will do" Joey told him "No one's going to pull a fast one on me."

Pegasus goes inside his mansion and starts researching. While he was doing this Erin walked down the Tri-State Area. Joey was at her side looking around like a lost puppy for once. Erin had to giggle at this thought in her mind. Joey looked around "So, Erin, what makes this place a good spot for you?"

Erin answered "It's the scene of wonderful Summers."

She spots a house with a tree in the backyard and she puts a hand over her eyes. Joey follows her gaze "What are you looking at? The tree?"  
"No" Erin answered, she smiled seeing Phineas and Ferb resting underneath the tree "My friends are outside! Come on Joey!"

Erin starts to run off with Joey speaking out "HEY! I know your excited to meet your friends again but slow down! I have to watch over you!"

Phineas was a red haired boy with yellow and white striped t-shirt and blue shorts. His brother Ferb had green hair and wore a green and white striped shirt with blue overalls. The two were in their spots underneath a tree. Phineas then spoke "Gee, I wonder what Erin's up to Ferb."

Ferb was silent but was in agreement with his brother. He liked Phineas wanted to see Erin once again. It was pretty lonely without her even their friend Isabella would agree to that. The two boys were resting when they heard footsteps coming towards their house with a new voice sounding "Man you can run for a nine-year old girl."

"We're here!" A familiar voice announced.

Phineas and Ferb raise their heads and look towards the front yard to see Erin and a blond haired boy.

"Erin?" Phineas asked shocked in seeing Erin "Ferb are you seeing Erin too?"

Ferb gave his brother a thumbs up sign indicating that he too saw Erin.

"Hey Phineas and Ferb!" Erin said waving to them.

"Well, hello Erin!" Phineas said as he rushes towards her.

Ferb was at his side as the three friends shook hands.

"Summer hasn't started yet" Phineas told Erin "So what are you doing here? School field trip?"

Erin smiled "I know, but I'm visiting the Tri-State Area for the weekened...Oh Phineas and Ferb..."

She turned to Joey "This is Joey Wheeler. Joey, meet my friends Phineas and his brother Ferb."

"Well how do you do?" Joey said to the two boys "Pleasure to meet friends of Erin."

"Pleasure in meeting the second place duelist in Duelist Kingdom" Phineas said back.

He then turned to Erin "Are your parents here?"

"They are back in Japan" Erin told them "I'm here visiting with my teacher Mr. Pegasus being the one that brought me here with him."

"Pegasus?" Phineas asked "As in the Pegasus that created Duel Monsters?"

Erin nods "Correct."

Ferb was shocked not at the mention of Pegasus visiting the Tri-State Area but at Erin's words of Pegasus being her teacher. He then asks "Pegasus is teaching you?"

Phineas blinked now shocked "Wait? Erin? Maximilian Pegasus is teaching you for what?"

Erin smiled answering "He's teaching me how to Duel."

"And he's doing a good job at it" Joey adds on.

"That's great!" Phineas told Erin "Man, the things you are going to be learning under someone like him. However your parent's budget might be hurting afterward. I mean Pegasus isn't the type to accept free students now."

"Normally you'd be correct about that" Joey admitted "It's always with the rich people that way."

"Normally?" Phineas asked catching on "You mean Pegasus is teaching her for free?"

Erin smiled "Yeah, he is. The reason being..."

She pauses looking over her shoulder "Joey...Anyone else on their way here?"

Joey knew where she was getting at looking around and checking hard "All is clear."

Phineas blinks "Something wrong?"

Erin nods "Phineas...Ferb...Is there any place where we can talk in private?"

"Sure!" Phineas said.

The two boys took Erin and Joey to a private place where no one would hear the converstion.

Once in the clear Erin turned to her two friends "Phineas...Ferb...The reason why Pegasus is teaching me for free is because...Some evil organization is after me."

"WHAT?" Phineas asked "I mean. Evil is evil for sure. But why would they want you?"

Erin pulls out her mother's Shield Card "This is the reason."

"It seems to be some sort of Tarot card" Phineas said reading the card "Shield."

"It's called a Sakura Card" Erin told him "My mother Sakura Kinomoto has fifty-three of these cards. They are magical cards that she can use at will."

"So" Phineas spoke "You're mother is a...Ferb how do we say this in a good way? A good witch?"

Ferb shrugged but Erin was willing to let Phineas pass with the good witch comment "In a way yes, she's a witch more like a magical girl. Anyway her Sakura Cards when used for good will stop any threat...If evil gets them...They could destroy the world."

Phineas blinked "Interesting. Powerful cards. I'm still trying to figure out why this has to deal with this evil organization is going after you."

Ferb knew "Phineas, Erin is the daughter of Sakura Kinomoto. This organization is after the mother's cards. They figure that if they can-"

Phineas blinked getting it "Oh-nuts! They want her because if they can capture her it'll force Sakura to give them the cards. Erin what does this organization want to do with the Sakura Cards if they get them?"

Erin answered "Every indication is if they can't steal my mother's cards that they want to destroy them."

Phineas crosses his arms frowning not at Erin, but at the news of an evil organization that would do that "Erin, your mother worked hard to contain the Sakura Cards to make sure they can't be used for evil right?"

Erin gives him a nod "Correct."

Phineas looks at his brother whom shared his concern "Well consider me and Ferb officially on your side!"

Erin blinked "I was going to ask if you and your brother could lend your assistance in helping me and Joey."

Phineas looked at Joey "You're with Erin too?"

Joey nods "Certainly! No duelist in their right mind would want that to happen to any card. Besides they messed with me when they kidnapped my little sister, Erin and Erin's mother to use as bait. They broke a rule that I go by...Take my sister even if it is briefly, and I'm your enemy for life! Besides Sakura told me the whole thing too and I can't say no to not helping her."

Phineas turned to his brother then turned to Erin "You are our friend Erin, of course we'd help you out. Friends help each other no matter what! Right Ferb?"

Ferb gives him a thumbs up agreeing with him.

Phineas smiled turning to Erin "You didn't have to ask me and Ferb we knew where it was going straight away."

"Thanks Phineas" Erin told him.

Phineas nods turning to Ferb "Hey Ferb, with Erin here and Joey alongside her, and knowing she's been taking lessons from Pegasus himself...I know what we're going to do today!"

Joey blinked "What are we going to do?"  
Phineas turned "Why we're going to have a big Tag Duel! You and Erin verses me and my brother! What do you say to a friendly Duel Wheeler?"

Joey smiled "Why you're talking my language! Pegasus had a feeling that Erin would have a Duel with you two and she needed a partner so you want a Duel let me say it...Bring it on!"

Phineas turns to his brother "Well then let's get to work!"

The two boys go straight to work building a huge stadium in their backyard. Joey couldn't believe his eyes at seeing this. He had never seen two boys being able to build a stadium in their own backyard. Erin even pitched into help her friends build the stadium. She didn't have much of a clue how to help the brothers out but she made sure to be helpful when it was needed. When it was all over the backyard had seemed to transform into a stadium. Joey's jaw dropped even more seeing that the boys did this in a very short period of time. Finally Joey couldn't help but speak out "You boys would make Seto Kaiba look bad when it comes to building stuff."

"Thanks for the compliment Joey" Phineas told Joey.

Erin blushes as she turned to Joey "You think this is good? Well I'd agree but you haven't seen anything yet. I remember one day these two made a roller coaster in their own backyard."

"No way?" Joey shouted "A working roller coaster really?"

Phineas nods "Erin speaks the truth. Ferb and I tried to get her to ride it but..."

"My fear of heights set in" Erin admitted blushing bright red "So I politely refused."

"Oh! You missed out on the excitement I bet" Joey told her.

"She did" Phineas admitted "But everyone has fears. Plus she would attend the other many other events Ferb and I had in mind."

Joey looked at the building still amazed at the boys's work "If you can do this then Erin should have no problem in defending her mother's Sakura Cards."

"Ferb and I certainly have ideas in making sure the Sakura Cards aren't destroyed or stolen" Phineas confirmed.

Ferb agreed silently. All the commotion just managed to draw the attention of everyone of the children in the Tri-State Area and even the attention of Phineas and Ferb's older sister Cadence. The red haired girl took one look at the area and runs outside "PHINEAS AND FERB? WHAT ARE YOU TWO UP TO?"

"We're about to Duel Erin and her friend Joey" Phineas said.

Cadance blinked "Duel against Erin?"

She then notices Erin standing alongside Joey "Why would you two want to Duel Erin? You two are so busted!"

"Hold on there!" Joey protested for the two brothers.

This caused Cadence to stop in her tracks "You have a problem?"

"Of course I do!" Joey told her "There isn't anything wrong with Dueling others."

"EXPLAIN THE USAGE OF THE STADIUM!"

"Gladly!" Joey told her "They just want to make the Duel more realistic. Miss...I've dueled in the spotlight before. Especially during tournaments. There's nothing to bust your brothers over this."

"May I ask if you knew of a sister or brother doing this under you would you do the same?"

"Heck no!" Joey told her "In fact if my sister Serenity were to build something like this, I'd join in the event! Dueling is perfectly safe."

Erin smiled seeing how Joey was willing to defend Phineas and Ferb easily defeating Cadence's point of view. The red head girl sighs "Fine."

She misses out with Joey muttering out the last four words "Most of the time..."

Erin heard and immediately knew where Joey was getting towards. There were sometimes where Duels could actually deal real damage to both players. Usually this resolved with a Millennium Item around or something equal in terms of that power. Chances however were extremely low on any encounter like that...Except for the enemy Erin may have to deal with constantly. When Cadence left with her friend Stacy, the neighborhood kids arrived in the backyard where Phineas would announce the event "And now the moment we've all been waiting for! Today a Tag Duel between me and Ferb against Erin and Joey will begin!"

On one end of the field Erin and Joey were litterally airlifted to the end while Phineas and Ferb came at the other end. All four duelist had their Duel Disks ready.

"Ready to Duel Erin?" Phineas asked Erin.

"Oh, I am!" Erin said smiling.

Ferb was silent as Joey spoke to the two boys "May the best team win! Just so you know you two I don't plan going easy on you two."

"I'd sure hope not" Phineas admitted to Joey "Because that would really be unfair to Erin if you did take it easy against me and Ferb."

"Oh?" Joey said smiling.

"After all" Phineas admitted "Many claim that Ferb and I are the best Tag Duelist in the Tri-State Area."

"Then it'll be a pleasure to Duel you two even more" Joey admitted.

Erin agreed "Let's get to it!"

The four Duelists activated their Duel Disks and the Duel screen showed.

 **Erin and Joey's Life Points: 8000**

 **Phineas and Ferb's Life Points: 8000**

Erin was puzzled on why the Life Points were at eight thousand instead of four thousand. Joey answered her "It's the standard Tag Duel rules Erin. You see you and I share eight thousand Life Points. That being said we also share our field as well."

"Oh" Erin said blushing "Perhaps Mr. Pegasus should've taught me a bit about Tag Duels."

Phineas knew why Pegasus didn't "I agree, he should've taught you a bit on Tag Duels but he wanted you to experience it first hand without him teaching you it. Some lessons are best learned on your own."

"Don't worry Erin" Joey told her "Tag Duels are similar to regular duels except there are four duelists. Two on each side."

"Alright then" Erin told him.

Joey turned to Phineas and Ferb "So you two. Who goes first?"

"Hmm..." Phineas spoke "Hard call, part of me says let Erin go first, I'm very excited to see what deck she has but another part of me says it would be wise if someone else goes first so she'll know the rules."

He turned to his brother Ferb "So, what do you say if we go first?"  
Ferb agreed with a thumbs up.

"Alright then" Phineas spoke "Then I guess I'll go up first then."

"Bring it on!" Joey announced.

Phineas would make the first move "Alright then,"

He checks his hand "First I'll activate the Field Spell Card: **Mechanical Garage!** "

A huge garage appeared on the field. Phineas then continued "Now I summon **Biofalcon** to the field."

A mechanical falcon appears on the field **ATK: 1700**

"Next" Phineas spoke "I activate the effect of Mechanical Garage. When Ferb and I manage to Summon a Machine Type Monster, we are allowed to Special Summon one more Machine Type Monster as long as it's level is equal to or less the level of the monster that we summoned before."

"Interesting effect" Joey admitted.

"Oh it's more interesting when I activate Mechanical Garage's effect to Special Summon the **Black Salvo** Tuner Monster!"

A strange black mechanical bomb like monster appeared on the field **ATK: 100**

Joey blinks "What's that monster about to do? Only one hundred attack points? That isn't a threat!"

Erin remembered Pegasus's lesson "Wait a second Joey...Phineas...Did you say that Black Salvo when summoning him was a Tuner Monster?"

"Why yes," Phineas answered "Black Salvo is a Tuner Monster."

"OH great!" Joey shouted panicking "It can attack directly!"

"It's not a Toon monster" Erin told him "It's much worse!"

"Correct" Phineas said "Watch and learn Joey. I'll tune my level 3 Black Salvo Tuner Monster with my level four Biofalcon in order to Synchro Summon: Power Tool Dragon!"

Erin watches closely as Black Salvo split into three green rings as Biofalcon seemed to fly right through the rings becoming green itself then in a flash of white light a golden mechanical dragon with a strange blue hand on one arm and a drill on the other appeared on the field. **ATK: 2300**

"Power Tool Dragon?" Joey asked blinking lost "What just happened?"

"A Synchro Summon just happened" Phineas answered "It's quite an amazing technique. Basically combined ritual monsters minus the usage of Ritual Spell Cards."

"Plus..." Erin told Joey "The stars must equal the Synchro Monster's level...Power Tool Dragon is a Level 7 Synchro Monster which means that it has to have a Tuner Monster and a Non-Tuner Monster that lead to the total star count to be seven to Synchro Summon it."

"My" Phineas said smiling at Erin "I see you are aware of Synchro Summons."

"Trust me" Erin told him "I am more aware of Synchros because it was one of my lessons recently."

"Well then" Phineas said with a smile "At least you aren't lost."

"You bet!" Erin announced.

Phineas then spoke "Regardless, I'll activate Power Tool Dragon's Special ability. Once per turn, Ferb and I can search through our decks and add one random Equip Spell Card from it."

Phineas randomly searched his deck and retrieved an Equip Spell Card. He then nods "Alright then I'll activate the Equip Spell Card: Power Pickaxe and I'll equip it to Power Tool Dragon!"

An equip Spell Card was played as Phineas then spoke "It's effect can't be used until you or Erin have a monster in the Graveyard. I end my turn."

Erin turned to Joey "May I go?"  
"Sure you can" Joey said scratching his head "I'm at a loss at this Synchro Summon thing."

"It's my move" Erin announced "I draw!"

Erin drew her card and checked her hand "I activate the Continuous Spell Card: **Blaze Accelerator!** "

A small cannon like object appeared on Erin's and Joey's side of the field and Erin spoke "Next, I activate it's effect by sending 1 Pyro Type Monster with 500 attack points or below, I can have this card destroy one monster on your side of the field, so I'll discard my Volcanic Scattershot from my hand to the Graveyard in order for my Blaze Accelerator Spell card to destroy Power Tool Dragon!"

Blaze Accelerator took aim and fired Volcanic Scattershot at Power Tool Dragon but Phineas was ready "I don't think so! I activate Power-Tool Dragon's effect, by discarding one Equip Spell Card from it to the Graveyard I can prevent Power-Tool Dragon's destruction by Card Effect or by battle for that one attempt!"

He gets rid of Power Pickaxe and Power Tool Dragon took the blast and withstood it easily. Erin frowned hoping that this would've worked. She now knew Power Tool Dragon was going to be difficult to overcome, first of all once per Phineas and Ferb's turn they could search their decks and look randomly for an Equip Spell Card, no doubt to attach to Power Tool Dragon then on an attack or a destruction effect, Power Tool Dragon could protect itself by discarding the equip Spell Card. She then eyes Phineas "You may have dodged your monster's destruction but Volcanic Scattershot has a special ability all of it's own, when it's discarded from my hand to the Graveyard by card effect it burns up five hundred points from my opponent!"

Volcanic Scattershot glows an image from Erin's graveyard and it fired itself onto Phineas whom braces himself as his Life Points dropped.

 **Phineas and Ferb's Life Points: 7500**

"Not bad Erin" Phineas said "But you'll have to do better than that to defeat Power-Tool Dragon!"

"I plan to" Erin admitted "For now I'll set one card monster face-down in defense mode and I'll end my turn."

Joey and Erin wondered what else Phineas and Ferb had in plan. They knew that Power Tool Dragon was just the beginning. Most likely the two boys had more monsters in their decks. Erin knew Pegasus's teaching would become valuable to her in this Duel. Her first test was getting passed Power Tool Dragon and with Ferb's upcoming turn anything could happen.

 **Too Be continued**

 _Yes! This chapter is over and Power Tool Dragon once again comes onto the scene! Sorry for the late reply this was supposed to be last week but I was battling the Flu at the time so I had no time to work on it. So I hoped you enjoyed this one. Next chapter is_ Chapter 7: **Incredible Tag Duel P2: Phineas and Ferb make it hard for Erin and Joey to overcome can Erin and Joey pull it together and overcome the two boy geniuses?**


	8. Chapter 7: Incredible Tag Duel P2

Chapter 7: Incredible Tag Duel P2

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Cardcaptors. I do own Erin and her deck.**

In the backyard of a house in the Tri-State Area in a newly built stadium, a Tag Duel was taking place. It was a Tag Duel between two super-smart boy genius Phienas and Ferb vs. their friend Erin and her ally Joey Wheeler. Almost immediately Erin knew that these two would make it an incredible duel. On Phineas's first turn things seemed to show where this was going. Phineas and Ferb had **7500** Life Points, had a New Field Spell Card Mechanical Garage out, and finally had the Synchro Monster Power-Tool Dragon on their side of the field. Sure it had **2300** attack points which was quite low for a level seven monster, however it's abilities is what made it even more impressive.

Now on Erin and Joey's side of the field their Life Points were **8000.** Erin also set a monster on her side of the field face-down in defense mode. She had attempted to destroy Power-Tool Dragon using her Blaze Accelerator Continuous Spell Card only for Power-Tool Dragon's effect to protect itself from being destroyed. It was a good plan and Joey turns to her "Good try Erin! I thought you had Power-Tool Dragon there for a moment."

"Thanks Joey" Erin told him "But Power-Tool Dragon is going to be quite hard to beat."

"That maybe so" Joey told her "But we'll see what we can do."

"True"

It was now Ferb's turn. Erin watches to see what Ferb does. Ferb raises one finger indicating that he was going to draw. Ferb drew his card then looked at his hand. He then spoke "I'll activate Power-Tool Dragon's special ability once again. Once per turn, I can randomly select one Equip Spell Card from it and add it to my hand."

An Equip Spell Card seemed to be shuffled and extended from Ferb's Deck. Ferb managed to take the Equip Spell Card and add it into his hand. He looked at it and spoke "It's not the Equip Spell, I was looking for that time but it'll have to do. I activate the Equip Spell Card: **7 Complete!** "

Joey frowns crossing his arms "Oh-no. Deja vu again..."

Erin turned to him "What is it?"

Joey answered "Back in Duelist Kingdom, I dueled a man named Bandit Keith. He like your friends had a deck of Machine-Type Monsters. I recognize 7-Complete anywhere sense Bandit Keith used it on me...Twice. Once the right way and once he cheated to get the second one."

"Then you know what it does" Phineas said speaking up for Ferb "And Ferb, don't worry, you got a good Equip Spell Card, now all you have do is say which do you want raised attack or defense and that will go up by seven hundred attack points!"

Ferb points out to Power-Tool Dragon and Erin could see that it was a motion that Power-Tool Dragon's attack would be raised "Oh-man...Seven Hundred more attack points?"  
Ferb's Equip Spell Card attached to Power-Tool Dragon and it's attack rose by seven hundred points **2300-3000**.

Ferb held out a monster card and silently played it. It was a small Machine-Type Monster **ATK: 400** that Phineas finally spoke "Well done Ferb, you summon Card Trooper!.

Ferb gives his brother a thumbs up and points over to Mechanical Garage pointing out silently that he was activating it's effect.

"Oh-boy" Joey spoke "Wonder what he's going to Special Summon."

"It has to be a level 3 or below Machine Type Monster" Erin admitted

Ferb choose to Special Summon a huge mechanical flying turtle **ATK: 500**

Phineas then spoke "Good idea to Special Summon Mecha Phantom Beast Turtletracer!

"The only threat I see is Power-Tool Dragon" Joey told the two boys "A four hundred attack point and a five hundred attack point monster isn't that much of a threat."

Erin eyes Joey "You do realize that they can activate Card Trooper's effect to discard the top three cards of their deck to the Graveyard to increase Card Trooper's attack by five hundred points till the end of their turn right?"

"It can do that?!" Joey asked puzzled "I never knew that!"

"Erin's right" Phineas admitted "But I have a feeling I know Ferb has something better to do."

Ferb nods pointing out to the two monsters and spoke "I have brought out two Level 3 monsters. With Card Trooper and Mecha Phantom Beast Turtletracer, It's time I build the Overlay Network."

Joey watches as Card Trooper and Mecha Phantom Beast Turtletracer. Seemed to glow and fly upward to the sky which was black "Okay...Now what's going on?"

Erin knew what was going on "XYZ SUMMON!"

Ferb nods "I XYZ Summon **Wind-Up Zenmaines!** "

Erin watches with amazement while Joey was literally left in shock once more at having seen another new type of Special Summon from the Extra Deck. This new monster did look machine like and had some something like a gear at the back of it's head but it was in defense mode **DEF: 2100**

 **"** Nice move Ferb!" Phineas told his brother "Now we have a big upper hand."

Joey looks at the XYZ Monster and it's Overlay units which Card Trooper and Mecha Phantom Beast Turtletracer had became "HEY! Uh, you forgot to send Card Trooper and Mecha Phantom Beast Turtletracer to the Graveyard!"

"No they didn't" Erin told him "This is an XYZ Monster. They basically need two or more of the same level of monster on the field to do. The monsters used become Overlay units orbiting around the XYZ Monster like planets orbiting the Sun till when they decide to activate the monster's effect."

"Great..." Joey spoke "First Synchro Summon and now XYZ Summon...My heads starting to hurt."

Erin smiled feeling a bit of pity for Joey but hey at least he was learning about these new types of Special Summon from the Extra Deck...The hard way."

Ferb then spoke "Battle! Power-Tool Dragon attack Erin's defense monster!"

Power-Tool Dragon charges forward raised it's drill like arm and stabbed out at Erin's monster which was Cyber Phoenix **DEF: 1600.**

Power-Tool Dragon's attack was too much for the mechanical bird and it explodes but Erin's Life Points were spared. Erin then spoke "When Cyber Phoniex is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, it activates her special ability. Allowing me to draw one card from my deck!"

Erin drew her card after Cyber Phoenix's destruction

"With that" Ferb told her "I end my turn."

"Then it's my move then" Joey told Ferb "It's time I show you old school dueling style! I draw!"

Joey drew his card then looked at his hand, he had Time Wizard but knew thanks to Power-Tool Dragon's effect, it could protect itself from being destroyed. Plus there was something about Wind-Up Zenmaines that told him it had a nasty effect too. He studies the field carefully thinking _Okay Wheeler, role call time, we got Power-Tool Dragon with three thousand Attack Points and Wind-Up Zenmaines in defense mode._

He then sees that Power-Tool Dragon was an Earth Attribute Monster and Wind-Up Zenmaines was a Fire Attribute Monster and he had a plan. He decides to go with it "Alright then, I activate the Spell Card: **Polymerization.** With it I'll fuse together my Baby Dragon and Alligator's Sword in my hand to Fusion Summon... **Alligator's Sword Dragon!** "

The fusion between Baby Dragon and Alligator's Sword Dragon appeared on the field **ATK: 1700**

"and now" Joey told Ferb "It's time to Battle!"

Erin was a bit confused as she spoke what Phineas and Ferb had in mind "Alligator's Sword Dragon's seventeen hundred attack points can't compare to Power-Tool Dragon's three thousand attack points and Wind-Up Zenmaine's defense of Twenty one Hundred."

"While I'll admit that's true!" Joey told her with a smile on his face "However, my Alligator's Sword Dragon comes with a pretty decent special ability."

He turned to Phineas whom knew "Oh great! Brace yourself Ferb!"

"He better" Joey agreed "Because if all my opponent's monsters are ether Earth, Fire, and Water Attribute Monsters...Alligator's Sword Dragon can attack my opponent directly! And sense Power-Tool Dragon is an Earth Attribute Monster and Wind-Up Zenmaines is a Fire Attribute...Guess what, I'm given the option...And I'll certainly take it...Go Alligator's Sword Dragon take a dive into Ferb's Life Points!"

Alligator's Sword Dragon flew into the sky. Power-Tool Dragon tried to intercept but was too slow as Alligator's Sword Dragon bypasses it and dives down onto Ferb. Ferb took the blow but his Life Points only fell half as much as he'd normally take. **Phineas and Ferb's Life Points: 6650**

Joey blinks "Hey? What gives? That should be a lot lower than that!"

Ferb answered as a mechanical robotic guard appeared showing at Phineas and Ferb's Graveyard "The moment you declared a Direct Attack on me, I activated the effect of the monster card: **Robo Guardian** from my hand. When it is sent from my hand to the Graveyard, I can half any Direct Attack Damage I'd get till the end of the turn."

"Oh-man!" Joey muttered "You were ready for that one."

He checks his hand nodding "Then I'll set one card Face down and it ends my turn."

"Good play Joey" Erin complimented her friend.

"I was hoping to do a bit more than that" Joey admitted to her.

"You still sort of took us by surprise" Phineas admitted "But now it's my move, I draw!"

He drew his card then spoke "I activate Power-Tool Dragon's Special Ability once more, Once per turn I can take one random Equip Spell Card from my Deck."

"So..." Joey spoke "What's it gonna be this time?"

Phineas answered as he got it "Why, it's the Equip Spell Card, **Double Tool C &D!**"

A chain saw and a more sharper drill appeared on Power-Tool Dragon. This caused Ferb to smile a bit. Phineas spoke "Now during my turn Power-Tool Dragon gains 1000 more attack points."

"One thousand more?" Joey demanded "That means during your or Ferb's turn it has..."

"Four thousand Attack points" Erin said sweating a bit.

Power-Tool Dragon's attack rose by one thousand **3000-4000**

"But that's not all Double Tool C&D does" Phineas said "Because now, we battle!"

He points out at Alligator's Sword Dragon "Prepare to go down hard! Power-Tool Dragon attack Alligator's Sword Dragon! Now that I declared an attack, Double Tool C&D also negates any card effect that lowers attack points!"

Power-Tool Dragon comes at Alligator's Sword Dragon but Joey was ready "I was hoping you'd do that, I activate my Trap Card: **Kunai with Chain!**

Joey's Face-Down Card activates "Now in addition in giving my monster 500 attack points, it also shifts your monster into defense mode!"

Joey's Face-Down Card activated giving Alligator's Sword Dragon 500 attack points **1700-2200** and it also placed Power-Tool Dragon into defense mode **DEF: 2500**

"Why" Phineas said with a smile on his face "Not a bad move Joey. You blocked my attack that time and put my monster in defense mode."

"Erin and I won't go down that easily!" Joey told Phineas with a smile on his face as well.

Phineas studied his hand "Then I'll set two cards face down and it'll end my turn."

"My move then" Erin announces "I draw!"  
Erin drew her card thinking _Okay, Power-Tool Dragon is becoming too strong. I've gotta find a way to protect myself._ She checks her hand to see that she drawn was Magic Cylinder and thought _That'll come in handy._

She decides to make her move "I'll set one monster face-down in defense mode, then go into my Battle Phase. Alligator's Sword Dragon attack Phineas directly!"

Phineas was ready for this "Not this time, I activate the Continuous Trap Card: **Mech Force!** "

Erin watches as one of Phineas's cards activated "Now when I or Ferb have at least one Machine Type Monster on my side of the field, you can't declare a Direct Attack."

"Oh man!" Erin muttered "Then Alligator's Sword Dragon call off your attack."

Alligator's Sword Dragon obeyed and she looks at her hand "Then I'll set two cards of my own face-down and it'll end my turn.

Ferb made a move indicating he was going to draw his card and he does. He points to Power-Tool Dragon indicating he was going to switch it back into attack mode. Power-Tool Dragon goes back into attack mode. **ATK: 4000**

Ferb then points at Power-Tool Dragon indicating he was activating it's effect again. Ferb got the Equip Spell Card and it was Fairy Meteor Crush. He activates it "I activate the equip Spell Card: **Fairy Meteor Crush**. Now when the Equipped monster with Fairy Meteor Crush attacks a monster in defense mode and it's attack is higher than it, you'll suffer the Battle damage."

Ferb then spoke "But first."

He choose another monster and summoned it. It was a mechanical gear like knight. **ATK: 1800**

"Ancient Gear Knight!" Phineas announced.

Ferb then spoke "I'll skip the effect of Mechanical Garage's effect so I can activate the Spell Card Double Summon and resummon Ancient Gear Knight giving it it's effect. Now during the Battle Phase, Spells and Trap Cards won't work and now...I activate Equip Spell, **Ancient Gear Tank** and equip it to Ancient Gear Knight, now he gains 600 more attack points."

Ancient Gear Knight's attack points rose as it seems to get into a tank **1800-2400**

"And now" Ferb spoke "Battle! Ancient Gear Knight shall attack Alligator's Sword Dragon.

Ancient Gear Knight drives the tank and slams it right into Alligator's Sword Dragon destroying it. **Erin and Joey's Life Points: 7800**

"There went our chance to defeat this thing" Joey muttered.

"Next" Ferb spoke "Power-Tool Dragon shall attack Erin's Face-Down monster."  
"I was hoping you'd do that!" Erin declared "I activate my Trap Card, **Magic Cylinder!** "

Her trap card activated and Joey grinned "Way to go Erin!"

Erin then spoke "With this Trap Card, I can negate my opponent's attack then my opponent takes damage equal to the negated monster's attack!"

"Chain!" Phineas spoke "I activate Quick-Play Spell Card: **Ring of Defense!** This Quick-Play Spell Card makes any Effect damage Ferb or I'd take zero!"

Power-Tool Dragon's attack was negated but the damage Ferb would take was reduced to zero thanks to Phineas's quick thinking.

"Ah, man!" Erin mutters.

Ferb then thanked his brother silently by making a kind gester that red, I owe you.

Ferb then spoke "Turn end"

"Then it's my move!" Joey announced "I draw!"

Joey drew his card "Next I'll activate Spell Card: **Card of Sancity** , it'll allow us to draw until we have six cards in our hand!"

Everyone drew until they had six cards. Joey then looked at his hand and saw a potential game changer. He grinned "Alright, you boys seem to love your Equip Spell Cards and Power-Tool Dragon is good with those...However I just got a card that can help Erin and me turn this Duel around! I activate the Spell Card: Giant Trunade!"

Powerful gusts of wind activated as Joey announced "This Spell Card blows back every Spell or Trap Card back into their hand!"

"Oh-no!" Phineas spoke "Everyone of them?"

"Every single one of them!" Joey said with a smile.

All of the equip Spell Cards went back into Ferb's hand and so did Mechanical Garage. Joey then made out the field "And now Erin, may I borrow your monster?"

"It's all yours" Erin told him.

"Thanks!" Joey told her "You won't regret it!"

Joey then reveals her Monster to have been UFO Turtle **ATK: 1400**

He then made his turn clear "I'll tribute UFO Turtle to bring out Cyber-Tech Alligator!"

UFO Turtle vanished and in it's place stood a cyber mechanical alligator. **ATK: 2500**

 **"** Next" Joey told the boys "Battle!"

He points at Power-Tool Dragon "It's time to destroy one pesky machine! Cyber-Tech Alligator...Attack and destroy Power-Tool Dragon... **Cyber-Tech Slash!** "

Cyber-Tech Alligator comes down and slashes Power-Tool Dragon. Without any Equip Spell Cards it couldn't protect itself and it was destroyed. The audience watching the entire Duel developed gave out a gasp of surprise as Power-Tool Dragon was destroyed.

 **Phineas and Ferb's Life Points: 6450**

Joey pumped up his fist "So there goes Power-Tool Dragon!"

Erin was amazed of Joey's luck. With one move he managed to overcome Power-Tool Dragon. She smiles at Joey "Great work Joey!"

Joey grinned "Thanks Erin! Now things are looking onto our side."

He then checks his hand "But just in case they have something, I'll set one card Face down and end my turn."

Phineas himself was amazed that Joey managed to deal with Power-Tool Dragon this turn "Impressive Joey, but I'm not out yet! It's my move, I draw!"

Phineas drew a card "You did temporarily stop us from easily special summoning from our Extra Decks. At least till Ferb's turn."

He then saw "Alright then, I'll summon Gyroid to the field."

Gyroid came onto the field **ATK: 1000**

Phineas gave his brother a look and Ferb gave him a thumbs up sign "Now I have two level four Machine Type Monsters with that in mind I'll build the overlay Network, I'll Overlay Ancient Gear Knight with Gyroid in order to XYZ Summon **Heavy Armored Train Ironwolf!**

A big train appeared on the boy's side of the field **ATK: 2200**

"That's not so threatening" Joey told the two.

Phineas smiled "So you think, I'll activate Heavy Armored Train Ironwolf's special ability, by offering up one Over-lay unit to the field to the Graveyard, I can choose a Machine Type Monster. And I choose Heavy Armored Train Ironwolf for it! One of Heavy Armored Train Ironwolf's Overlay units vanished as Phineas continued "Now during my Battle Phase, Heavy Armored Train Ironwolf can attack my opponents directly!"

"That ain't good!" Joey admitted.

Phineas smiled "And now, Battle, Heavy Armored Train Ironwolf shall attack you Joey, directly"

Heavy Armored Train Ironwolf comes at Joey bypassing Cyber-Tech Alligator and strikes Joey taking him down and running him over.

"Joey!" Erin shouts "Are you okay?"

It took a while for Joey to admit it but he finally raised his hand and spoke "Yeah! I'm fine...Man so that's what being ran over by a train feels like. I wouldn't want to be ran over by one in real life."

 **Erin and Joey's Life Points: 5600**

Joey gets back up onto his feet.

Phineas then spoke seeing a Trap Card he could use to bring Power-Tool Dragon back "I'll set two cards face down and end my turn."

"It's my move then" Erin said "I draw!"

She drew her card seeing she drawn. She then spoke up "Time for a little Field Spell of my own! I activate the Field Spell Card: **Molten Destruction!** "

The field soon became a Volcanic field. Erin then explains "Now all Fire Attribute Monsters gain 500 more attack points. She then picks one I summon Blazing Impachi to the field in attack mode! A powerful fire beast appeared on the field **ATK: 1800**

"Sense it's a Fire Attribute Monster..." Joey said with a grin on his face it'll gain 500 attack points

He would be proven right as Blazing Impachi gained a power boost **1800-2300**

"And now" Erin spoke "Battle!"

She smiled "Blazing Impachi shall attack Your Heavy Armored Train Ironwolf!"

Phineas sees this "Not so fast, I activate Trap Card: **Mechanic Repair!**

Erin sighs as Phineas spoke "Now until the end of the turn my machine type monsters can't be destroyed by battle."

"True" Erin told him "But you're still going to take the battle damage!"

Phineas agreed "Yeah, that's true."

Phineas and Ferb's Life Points fell by 100 **6350**

"I'm not detoured!" Erin told him "Cyber-Tech Alligator, attack Heavy Armored Train Ironwolf!"

Cyber-Tech Alligator attacked Heavy Armored Train Ironwolf and thanks to the Trap Card Mechanic Repair it withstood the attack but the damage was still calculated. **Phineas and Ferb's Life Points: 6050**

"At this rate" Joey mutters "This is gong to take a long time to do."

Erin turned to him "Just wait bit longer...I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

Ferb was up and silently drew his card. He checks his brother's face-down which was Cal of the Haunted. He nods pointing to the Trap Card Phineas laid down "You may have stopped Power-Tool Dragon but that was only for that turn...I activate the Call of the Haunted Trap Card to bring back Power-Tool Dragon."

"Oh boy" Joey muttered seeing that Power Tool Dragon would return "Not again." **ATK: 2300**

Ferb then reactivates Mechanical Garage, Double-Tool C&D, and 7 Complete attaching the three Equip Spell Cards to Power-Tool Dragon.

Ferb then spoke "I activate Heavy Armored Train Ironwolf's effect once again. This time I'll have it target Power-Tool Dragon...And this allows Power-Tool to attack directly!"

Erin gulps as Ferb announces "Battle, Power-Tool Dragon attack Erin directly!"

Joey grit his teeth remembering that Double-Tool C&D made his Fairy Box useless sense it made attack points 0 if he called it right.

Erin braces herself taking Power-Tool Dragon's stab to the chest. She falls as their Life Points were struck hard. Still she gets back up **Erin and Joey's Life Points: 1600**

"Due to having to use Heavy Armored Train Ironwolf's effect" Ferb explained "I could only attack with the monster I selected. So turn end."

Joey stands up knowing he'd have to do something or else this would be their last turn "It's my move, I draw!"

He draws "I summon Panther Warrior in attack mode!"  
Panther Warrior appears on the field **ATK: 2000**

He decides to attack "Battle! Blazing Impachi attack Heavy Armored Train Ironwolf!"

Blazing Impachi attacks and destroys Heavy Armored Train Ironwolf. **Phineas and Ferbs Life Points fell: 5950**

"I'll set two cards face down and end my turn" Joey said.

"Then it's my move" Phineas said with a smile on his face "I draw!"

Phineas drew his card "Now Power-Tool Dragon attack Blazing Impachi!"

"Not so fast!" Joey told him "I activate and thankfully I'm able to do this, I activate my Quick-Play Spell Card **Roulette Spider!** "

"Oh-no" Phineas muttered "A Luck based card?"

Joey nods "Certainly! My deck is filled with those! Anyway here is how it goes, with your Power-Tool Dragon having the strongest attack I can activate this Quick-Play Spell Card, this spider will attach itself to your monster and have it turn around laying zones. It'll continue to spin till you say stop then when it stops, your monster will then attack whatever it's pointing too. Let's just say if you land on Blazing Impachi, Cyber-Tech Alligator or my Panther Warrior or me or Erin you'll win. However if it lands on your Wind-up Zenmaines, Ferb or yourself then Erin and I are still in the game!"

"That's risky!" Erin told Joey.

"I know what I'm doing" Joey told her with a smile "Trust me."

"O-O-O-Okay" Erin said hesitantly.

Joey turned to Phineas "So... **Spin Roulette** , Activate!"

Just as Joey told Phineas and Ferb the spider attached itself to Power-Tool Dragon's head and began spinning it around. Phineas watched for a time, as luck based cards were tricky. This one in particular was dangerous! It literally was a toss up on one hand this card would've been able to allow Phineas to end this Duel in his and his brother's victory but if it failed, then this Duel would continue that much was certain. Finally Phineas choose to stop it "STOP!"

Slowly but surely Roulette Spider slowed down Power-Tool Dragon as it spun around. While it spun around slowing down to stop, it managed to miss, Erin, Joey, Blazing Impachi, and Panther Warrior then stop pointing at Phineas himself. Phineas blinked paling a bit "Oh...Rats."

Once Power-Tool Dragon sighted it's target it came at Phineas. Phineas took the blow and took it hard. Phineas was on the ground as his and Ferb's Life Points took the hit hard. **Phineas and Ferb's Life Points: 1950**

"Now how was that for luck?" Joey asked Erin whom was surprised at how well Roulette Spider worked.

She was still trying to piece it together trying to figure out how much of an odd that worked in their favor. Finally she spoke to Joey "That was impressive!"

"I know wasn't it?" Joey asked her.

"That was an interesting gamble" Phineas told Joey "One that played off well for you, but this Duel is still going on and coming Ferb's turn, you'll be defeated."

"We shall see now won't we?" Joey asked.

Erin agreed knowing this could've been their last turn she stepped up "Here we go Joey. It's my move, I draw!"

She drew her card and smiled "Alright then."

She eyes her friends "I activate the effect of my Blaze Accelerator! I'll send one Volcanic Scattershot from my hand to the Graveyard to destroy Power-Tool Dragon!"

"It won't work!" Phineas told her "All I have to do is send an Equip Spell to the Graveyard and he'll survive."

"I know that" Erin said "But it just so happens that I just found out that when one Volcanic Scattershot is played...I can send another to the Graveyard as well so it basically destroys ALL monsters on the field!"

Blaze Accelerator activated firing Volcanic Scattershot.

Ferb spoke "Not so fast ether! I activate Wind-up Zenmaine's effect, by offering up one Overlay unit, I can prevent it's destruction by card effect and at the end of the turn I can destroy that card that tried it!"

An Overlay unit vanished from Wind-Up Zenmaine.

Joey blinked "So that what it does, I figured it did something. That's some effect though."

Blaze Accelerator nailed Power-Tool Dragon and Wind-up Zenmaine but the two monsters weren't destroyed. Erin smiled "Oh sense it was two more of my Volcanic Scattershot that was sent to the Graveyard you take 500 points of damage for each one!"

Phineas blinks as he removed Fairy Meteor Crush from Power-Tool Dragon "Oh shoot she's right!"

Phineas braced himself as two more Volcanic Scattershot came out nailing him and burning away one thousand of his Life Points **Phineas and Ferb's Life Points: 950**

"And now" Erin said with a smile on her face "I summon a new Monster, I offer up Panther Warrior and Blazing Impachi to bring out... **Inferno Flame Emperor!** "

A huge Pryo type monster that looked like a human Emperor appeared on Erin and Joey's side of the field **ATK: 2700**

"Oh, no!" Phineas muttered to his brother "Double Tool C&D's one thousand attack points only work when it's our turn, sense it's Erin's turn it doesn't happen."

Ferb then pointed out something that even with Molten Destruction's power boost to Inferno Flame Emperor that it wasn't strong enough to end the duel.

"You're right Ferb" Phineas admitted "Thirty two hundred attack points isn't enough to end this Duel."

"Oh but it is" Erin told Phineas.

Phineas blinked "Hugh?"

Erin smiled "I could easily be a troll and get rid of Power-Tool Dragon all together by destroying Call of the Haunted."

"How can you do that without a Spell or Trap Card?" Phineas asked her.

She answered with a small smile on her face "By Inferno Flame Emperor's Special ability, you see when he's summoned I can remove from play up to five Fire Type Monsters from my Graveyard...For each one removed he can destroy up to that amount of Spells or Trap Cards on the field."

"OH SHOOT!" Phineas shouted "No way!"

Erin smiled "Oh yes, way! But I won't be a troll, instead I'll remove my three Volcanic Scattershot monsters from my Graveyard to have Inferno Flame Emperor destroy all of your Equip Spell Cards and your Mechanical Garage! Go Inferno Flame Emperor, **Flaming Destruction!** "

Inferno Flame Emperor gathers in fire in his hands and unleashes it all over the field while removing three Volcanic Scattershots. Phineas watches as the equip Spell Cards were destroyed along with his Mechanical Garage.

"And now Battle!" Erin told him "Inferno Flame Emperor Attack Power-Tool Dragon!"

"I can still survive this!" Phineas told her.

"No you won't" Joey said pressing a button "I activate **Energy Drain!** "

Joey's face down activated and Erin smiled "Thanks Joey!"

Joey nods as he explains the effect "Now with Energy Drain, I help Erin out in winning this Duel because for every card in your hand, Inferno Flame Emperor gains two hundred extra attack points!"

"Oh, nuts!" Phineas shouted "I have four!"

Joey nods "Which means Inferno Flame Emperor's going to gain 800 more attack points!"

Inferno Flame Emperor's Attack points rose **3200-4000**

Erin then smiled "And with that in mind...Inferno Flame Emperor, end this with **Blazing Fire Meteor!** "

Inferno Flame Emperor gathered in a huge fire attack in shape of a meteor and sends it at Power-Tool Dragon. Once more without it's Equip Spell Cards, Power-Tool Dragon was no match at all. It takes the attack and the attack destroys Power-Tool Dragon. It not only does this but it deputes Phineas and Ferb's Life Points. **Phineas and Ferb's Life Points: 0**

"And that's a win for us!" Joey shouts as Erin leaps up happily.

She exchanged high fives with Joey "Thanks for the assist"

"No worries" Joey told her.

Phineas and Ferb congratulate the two on their victory "Good Duel today Erin and Joey."

"Thanks Phineas" Erin told him happily.

Ferb gives her a thumbs up sign giving her his congratulations.

"You and Joey defeated me and Ferb fair and square" Phineas told her.

"Indeed and you nearly had us" Erin told him.

Massive applause was heard from the stadium. All four Duelist waved to the crowd as the crowd leaves. Erin turned to Joey "I wonder if Pegasus found anything."

"I'm sure he did" Joey told her "But we should go see if he has. It's getting sort of late?"

"May Ferb and I come?" Phineas asked.

"Sure!" Erin said.

The four now begin to make their way back to Pegasus's mansion. Pegasus himself was walking down town humming and watching his student's first ever Tag Duel against her friends. Pegasus smiled seeing that she knew about Synchro Summons and XYZ summons and that helped her to prevail. He smiled seeing that she and Joey defeated her two friends. He soon stops at an apartment that red _Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated_

Pegasus had read that someone like Doofenshmirtz had accidentally wandered into a masked organization hideout and wrote about it in his blog. Pegasus wanted to know more. He looks at the sign thinking _Something tells me this Doofensmirth isn't the sharpest tool in the shed._

He knocks on the door and a voice called out "Yes? Who is it? I know this isn't you Parry the Platypus because you never knock."

The door opens and a man dressed as a scientist answered then froze in shock seeing Pegasus "W-W-W-Why, I'll be...Maximillion Pegasus! What are you doing here?"

Pegasus answered "Why I'm looking for answers you see, I've read that you wandered into a base that is after a student of mine and I'm looking for answers."

"Oh, that Masked Organization!" the scientist replied "Oh, I can tell you about them! Want to come inside?"

Pegasus nods "If I'm allowed too."

"Sure you may!" the scientist said.

Pegasus came in as the scientist turned to a room "NORM! We have a visitor bring us something to drink!"

"Coming right up!" came a robotic voice.

Pegasus sat in one chair facing the man whom introduced himself "It's an honor to finally meet you Mr. Pegasus sir! I'm Heinz Doofenshmirtz. So what do you want to know about the Masked Organization?"

"Everything you know" Pegasus told him.

"Very well" Doofenshmirtz said.

This would begin Pegasus's first meeting with the man.

 **end of chapter**

 **Erin and Joey had succeeded in defeating Phineas and Ferb! Next chapter is sure to be fun too!** _ **Chapter 8: Erin's Training**_ **. After learning from Doofensmirth about the Masked Organization Pegasus, Erin, Joey, along with Phineas and Ferb arrive back in Japan just in time for them to watch Sakura train Erin. Is Erin up to the responsibility though of wielding the Clow Cards?**


	9. Chapter 8: Erin's Training

Chapter 8: Erin's Training

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Cardcaptors. Phineas and Ferb belong to Disney and will be featured as Erin's friends staying with her through out the adventure starting in this chapter. I do own Erin and her deck.**

Pegasus had just met Doofenshmirtz whom looked like a scientist. Pegasus had to admit that this man was ether crazy or stupid or just plain crazy but at least he knew how to be a great host to a visitor. Pegasus was meeting with him for the sole fact that Doofenshmirtz had somehow accidentally wandered into a secret base belonging to the Masked Organization. Now Doofenshmirtz admitted that the Masked men and women actually scared him.

"Why did they scare you?" Pegasus asked him

Doofenshmirtz answered "Because everywhere I walked around...Bamb! There was another one...Some were more scarier than the one previous! Must've been somesort of ranking system. But no mask was scarier than then a certain playpus's mask and to make it worse it was actually Perry the Platypus that was wearing it." the scientist crossed his arms "You know, with my routine battles with Perry the Platypus, I really should've seen that one coming don't know why I didn't."

Pegasus "Hmm, so each member may wear a mask indicating their ranking in their order...Had you ever seen the top two?"

"Top two?" Doofenshmirtz asked "Oh! You mean the second-in-command and their leader!"

Pegasus sweat dropped hiding it behind his head thinking _This man certainly isn't the brightest tool in the shed if he didn't know what I meant by top two..._

Pegasus then said "Why yes, when I meant by top two I was speaking about the second-in-command and their leader? Did you ever accidentally run into them, if so did you catch their names?"

The scientist looked a bit sad as he confessed "You know, every organization has to have a second-in-command and a leader around but that day, I never ran into them...The highest ranking one seemed to be a female secretary whom didn't give me her name when I asked her. Even when I asked politely So I don't really know the top two of that organization although she did say those two were out searching for their objective, whatever that was."

Pegasus then thought _He must've ran into the Masked Organization when it was in it's earlier stages. Even in their early stages they plotted to steal the Sakura Cards, but most likely didn't know where they were. Or who had them._

Pegasus then asked the scientist "Do they still have the base here?"

Doofenshmirtz laughed awkwardly "Well uh, you see, they had a little accident there which I was a part of. Remember when I mentioned Perry? Well as usual he and I had a fight and as I was going to use one of my inators and fire it from inside the building...In that fight, Perry defeated me and my Inator was destroyed and sense it happened to be near propane gas and..."

Pegasus knew where he was going at and spoke literally nearly dying holding in his laughter for once "You literally accidentally destroyed their base..."

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah" Doofenshmirtz said "But too be fair Perry was the one that destroyed my inator and was the most responsible for destroying the base."

Pegasus looks at him "Did you ever figure out if there were other bases around?"

"Oh that part yes!" Doofenshmirtz admitted "Just before my unfortunate accident with Perry the Platypus, the female secretary admitted they had a main base located somewhere and way deep in the famous Suicide Forest of Japan."

Pegasus blinked thinking _No one would dare to look inside that area. Little Erin-girl has her hands full trying to locate it. Well at least I know where to look next...However it should be from a safe distance_

He then asked his last question to the man he just met "Did this Masked Organization had a name?"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz scratched his head "You know they had! Now hold on for a moment as I recall it..."

He then remembered snapping his fingers "Oh now I remember what they named their organization it was MFWD."

"MFWD?" Pegasus asked.

"That is short for Masks For World Domination" Doofenshmirtz answered.

 _So they are after the Sakura Cards for World Domination just as Eriol and I thought_ Pegasus thought getting up and he looked at his watch "Thanks for the information Mr. Doofenshmirtz, it's really helpful, but I have to go."

"May I ask you why you wanted to know about them?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked.

Pegasus answered "I have a student named Erin that I'm teaching Duel Monsters too and her mother wields the cards the Masked Organization is looking for. I wanted to know a bit more of this Masked Organization."

"Oh" Doofenshmirtz said "Poor little girl being picked on by this group. Sort of makes me a bit happy that I accidentally wandered into and accidentally destroyed their base...A bit."

Pegasus turned walking out the door "With the information you've given me especially where their main base maybe hidden, it can help her out. Now I really must be going."

"Of course!" Doof said watching Pegasus leave "Happy to help!"

Just as Pegasus left though, Doof's roof collapsed as something kicked downward onto it and down dropped a blue Platypus with a hat on his head. Dr. Doofenshmirtz turned to Platypus annoyed "Aha Perry to Playtpus! What an unexpected surprise...And by unexpected, I mean totally expected! Did you know I had company?"

Pegasus couldn't help but not look back to see Perry whom actually saw him. Perry looked shocked to see Pegasus and glared at Doofenshmirtz as if expecting that Doof did something to Pegasus. Dr. Doofenshmirtz saw the Platypus doing this to him "Hey now, what's with that look for?"

Perry points a Pegasus whom was leaving then glared at Doof.

Doofenshmiritz then got it "Oh! He was my company I just had! Remember that organization I accidentally wandered into and you followed me...And we both managed to have some part in destroying that base?"

Perry nodded silently allowing Doofenshmiritz to resume his answer "Pegasus was just here trying to get some clues on them. You see he has a student named Erin-"

At this Perry seemed to blink remembering his owners Phineas and Ferb had a friend named Erin. Doofenshmirtz then finishes his explanation "I see that name rings a bell in your head...Didn't in mine though. Anyway he wanted to have more information on the Masked Organization, I guess because they are after her mother's cards."

Pegasus then left the area and met Erin, Ferb, Joey, and Phineas at his cottage. Erin saw him approaching waving to him "Mr. Pegasus!"  
Pegasus approached them "Well, well, well back I see little Erin-girl."

Erin giggles as she introduces her two friends Phineas and Ferb to Pegasus "Mr. Pegasus, please meet my friends Phineas and his brother Ferb, Ferb, Phineas...Meet my teacher Maximillion Pegasus."

The two boys shook Pegasus's hand right away. Ferb was silent but he showed respects for the man that created Duel monsters causing Pegasus to speak his mind "My Ferb, not much of a talker are you? The strong silent type I see."

Ferb gives him a thumbs up while Phineas spoke "It's an honor to meet you Mr. Pegasus. I'm surprised that you agreed to teach Erin how to Duel and I gotta say your teaching paying off. She beat me and Ferb earlier today in a Tag Duel."

"With my help of course" Joey bragged.

Pegasus turned to Erin "Oh, Erin girl, I saw that Tag Duel as I was finding clues to the Masked Organization here. Good work."

"Thanks Mr. Pegasus sir" Erin said to him.

"Did you find anything?" Phineas asked.

"Oh I managed to find out they call themselves MFWD"  
"MFWD?" Joey asked "Like what is that supposed to be short for?"  
Pegasus answered "It's short for Masks For World Domination." Pegasus sighed "Just as Eriol and I thought, they are after the Sakura Cards for World Domination."

"Oh" Joey muttered "Why must it always be world Domination? Why can't it be MFWP?"

Phineas laughed at Joey's joke for once "Hmm, Masks For World Peace. That's an organization I could be a part of. But seriously Joey, these guys are like all villains...Villains won't ever settle for world peace. They want to conquer the world."

"Smart boy Phineas" Pegasus admitted "That's exactly what the Masked Organization wants."

He walked forward "Erin, I've found another piece of information but this'll have to be revealed to your parents too. So it'll have to wait."  
"Gotcha" Erin replied.

Phineas spoke for Ferb "Pegasus, Erin asked me and my brother to join her in order to help protect the Sakura Cards and we've agreed."

"Excellent" Pegasus told the two boys "Sakura will be glad to have her daughter have two of her friends helping her. Now I suppose I better talk to your parents to get permission for you two to come with me. Once then we'll be heading back to Japan."

Erin nods "I have training to undergo."

Joey blinked "What for?"

"For knowing on how to unleash my mom's cards if I need to" Erin answered.

"That's actually a good idea" Phineas admitted "She needs to know how to use her mom's cards if she's ever in danger."

Ferb agreed with a nod.

Pegasus had managed to reach Phineas and Ferb's mother and father. Amazingly much to Cadence's dismay the two parents allowed Phineas and Ferb to go and stay with Erin for a while in fact agreeing to transfer their sons to Erin's school so the two could have some time together. When this was all done the group would make their way back to Japan during the following morning. When they arrived Syaoran and Sakura were happy to see Erin back again. Erin's parents hugged her joyfully. Erin hugged them back glad to see them. Sakura turned seeing Phineas and Ferb "And I see your friends Erin agreed to join your group?"

"We have Mrs. Syaoran" Phineas said "When Erin told us the Masked Organization are after her and you because of your cards, we couldn't say no to her. I mean what sort of friends would Ferb and I be to her if we said no?"

Ferb agreed "Phineas and I both know Erin wouldn't have asked us if the situation wasn't urgent. We're here to help her."

"Thank you" Sakura told them already liking the two boys, they were very polite. Even Syaoran was impressed on the boys. They seemed honest and really concerned for Erin's safety.

Pegasus had called Eriol to so he could inform them of what he had learned. Erin's family, Eriol with Ruby Moon, Joey, Phineas, Ferb, and Pegasus soon sat down around a table to discuss their next move.

"Man" Syaoran muttered "So this Masked Organization does have a name Masks for World Domination or MFWD for short."

Sakura hung her head "And they have a main base located somewhere in the Suicide Forest."

Joey blinked "Why would they go there? Don't they know it's supposed to be haunted?"

"It makes perfect since" Ferb told Joey "Where else would an enemy put their main base. Some place one wouldn't think to look."

Phineas chuckled a bit "Especially after what happened to their base in the Tri-State Area...Even if it was by accident, I'm sure they don't want that to happen ever again."

"If I were in charge of that organization and I was evil, that would be a good reason to do that" Ferb said agreeing with his brother.

"So" Joey asked Pegasus "We know where their main base is supposed to be! Why don't we pay them a visit and defeat them once and for all?"

"It's true we know the location of their main base" Eriol told Joey "But according to Pegasus's client Doofenshmirtz, it's somewhere located in the Suicide Forest. Meaning it could be anywhere."

"Launching an attack in that area where we don't know where it is could be fatal" Phineas pointed out "Especially when it could be anywhere inside that place. Besides that forest is bad luck from the start. Compasses don't work in it somehow, and not even birds can be heard singing. If we attack now, especially when we don't know where it is located inside the Suicide Forest...We may never get out alive."

Joey sighed "Point taken, but my point remains, what's our next move?"

Pegasus answered "Our next move is to carefully try to figure out where exactly MFWD's main base is in the Sucide Forest. Then once found somehow and safely may I add, then we could launch a final attack to end this."

"It ain't going to be easy" Joey admitted.

"Nothing ever is" Pegasus said then he sighed "But it's our only game plan we have. I might even have to ask a certain Kaiba Boy for a few probes perhaps."

"Good luck trying to get Rich Boy to lend you a few probes" Joey muttered knowing exactly who Pegasus was referring too.

"Oh, I'll think of something" Pegasus said and then he thought _I still have to complete Kerroberrous too._

"Whatever you do" Joey told Pegasus "Don't take his soul."

"Even if I wanted to" Pegasus told Joey "I don't have the Millennium Eye anymore."

"Point taken" Joey sighed

"In the meantime, Sakura, and mainly Erin have to remain vigilant MFWD could strike with a new plan at anytime " Eriol spoke "So, Sakura should begin Erin's training immediately."

"Agreed" Syaoran agreed.

"That was the game plan today" Sakura admitted to him.

With this said the meeting was adjured. A few hours later at Erin's house, Ferb, Joey, and Phineas were watching Erin's first lesson. As three of Erin's allies and close friends the three wanted to see the Sakura Cards were like in action. Erin was facing her mother in the backyard of her house. Syaoran was watching his wife and daughter too alongside Erin's three friends. He himself wanted to see his daughter's lessons and to help Sakura in teaching her if she needed his aide.

Sakura now looks at Erin "Erin, as my daughter you have inherited not only my magical powers but your father's too. His powers are easier to understand and he'll teach you in due time. My powers on the other hand are from the Sakura Cards. As you know these cards are very powerful and have abilities granted to them based on what the card name says. Yours from two days ago is what now?"

"The Shield Card mommy!" Erin answered her mom.

"Correct" Sakura told her daughter with a smile "The shield card when used properly should bring out a shield which'll protect you and your friends from any attack or spell-"

"So in other words it's like the Trap Card Negate Attack" Joey kindly interrupted.

"Well" Syaoran told Joey "I've never seen that Trap Card but if the Trap Card's effect is to negate an attack then yes, but it also does protect one from spells too."

"So Negate Attack plus Shield Magic Type-8 without the destruction of the Spell Card part" Phineas translated to Joey.

Sakura held up a four Sakura Cards in her own hand causing Erin to gulp. Sakura smiled "Easy there sweetie. In my hand are four Sakura Cards that I'll be using against you. I got the Windy Card, I got the Shadow Card, the Time Card, and the Arrow Card. In this lesson, I'll teach you how to use the Sakura Card the Shield Card. However basically once I shown you how to activate the Shield Card, it'll basically be a rinse and repeat sort of thing with the other Sakura Cards. Today you'll learn to use the Shield Card. As stated I'll be using my four Sakura Cards against you one at a time. You're job is to use the Shield Card to successfully block all four of my cards. The lesson won't end until you've successfully blocked all four of my cards. If you shall fail to block any of them during this training session we'll go straight back to start to repeat the process till you do."  
"Harsh" Joey muttered.

"Not really" Ferb told Joey "It's a good idea for Mrs. Syaoran to do this. How else will Erin successfully bring out the Shield Card."

Sakura smiled holding up the Arrow Card and Syaoran Li smirked getting what she was getting at. Erin blinked "What are you smiling for mommy?"

Sakura answered "Let's just say, with the Arrow Card, you better be prepared to not only protect yourself but you and your group of friends."  
Kero mutters out "Oh yeah...The arrow card doesn't just fire one arrow when used...It fires multiple arrows at the target or targets."

Joey hums "Oh this should be cool to see the Arrow Card then in action, right boys? Wait a moment, not just one target..." Joey then freaks out "But multiple targets."

He then had a feeling that it wouldn't be Erin on the blunt end of things had she failed to block the Arrow Card he then raised his hand towards Sakura "You wouldn't fire the Arrow Card at me now would you Sakura-ma'am?"

Syaoran Li answered for her "She has to Joey. The Arrow Card targets not only one target but can target multiple ones. You, are my daughter's friends and allies and could become potential targets to attack as well by MFWD."

Phineas actually smiled "It would be an honor to have Erin protect us with the Shield Card, right Ferb?"

Ferb agreed silently and Joey freaked out shouting at Erin "ERIN! I KNOW YOU AND I ARE FRIENDS BUT FOR GOODNESS SAKE DON'T MESS UP ON THE ARROW CARD! I DON'T WANT TO BECOME A PIN CUSHION!"

Phineas eyes his brother Ferb muttering to him "Geese, if he's worried about becoming a pin cushion that much then there's no telling what he'd do when MFWD probably will do something much worse than what the Arrow Card will do."

All eyes were on Erin and her mother. Erin understood her mother's motives. She wanted to be a good daughter and learn this. She wanted her mother's cards to see her as an equal or someone that would use them like her mother, in other words she wanted them to see her as worthy of being used by her. Sakura saw this smiling "Relax sweetie. The Cards will see you as worthy."

"Okay mommy" Erin said.

Sakura watches her daughter "The first thing you need to do Erin is summon your staff."

"My staff?" Erin asked.

Sakura nods "It's a key that hold your powers in until you bring it out. The words go like this."

Erin watches as a magic circle appeared underneath her mother's feet as she chants out "The key which hides the powers of the Dark! Show your true form before me!, I Sakura command you under our Contract, Release!"  
Within seconds of her chant Sakura summoned her staff and expertly holds it. Erin blinked seeing this and blushes as her mother really looked great in that pose. Sakura smiles at Erin "Erin. Remember those words and your staff. Although for that last part it should be in your name."

"Gotcha mommy" Erin admitted.

Erin took a deep breathe "The key which hides the powers of the Dark! Show your true form before me!, I Erin, command you under our Contract, Release!"

Just like her mother there was a small circle under Erin's feet and she too summoned a staff. Erin took her staff watching her mother.

Sakura smiled "That a girl! That's the easy part."

Erin smiled too happily.

Sakura held her staff close "Alright, Erin, this next part requires a bit more. It's using the Sakura Cards."

She holds up a card and throws it in the air spinning it around "The phrase is this, I call upon the forces of my Star Ancient Forces near and far Sakura Card transform all your might and Draw your power from my LIGHT." She smiled "Then you just say the name of the card and slam the staff onto the card to activate it's effect. Got it?"

Erin nods "I think so mommy!"

Sakura smiled "Then Erin, let's begin your lesson, remember once you've blocked all four of my Sakura Cards that I'll use on you with the Arrow Card being used not only yourself but your friends as well you would've completed the training."

"Okay mommy!" Erin told her mom "I can do it!"

Sakura smiled "Good then let's begin."

Erin nods preparing herself. Sakura looks at her Sakura Cards wondering how to start off. She decided to go easy "Alright here we go sweetie."

Erin prepared herself as Sakura chants out "I call upon the forces of my Star Ancient Forces near and far Sakura Card transform all your might and Draw your power from my LIGHT. **WINDY!** "

Erin watches as her mother slams her staff on the Windy Card. Ferb, Joey, and Phineas watch as a woman like figure emerged from the card surrounded by wind. The Windy card came at Erin very quickly. Erin gulped nervously as the Windy card came at her. Erin raised her staff trying to time it right but the moment she did it was too slow. The Windy Card came at her blowing her over head over toe. Erin screamed a bit as the Windy blows her over with strong winds. It stops at Sakura's command.

"Sweetie?"

"I'm fine mommy" Erin pants out "She came at me too fast."

Erin gets onto her feet unaware that due to Windy's wind her skirt had accidentally stuck up showing her friends minus Phineas and Ferb whom turned away at seeing that her panties that was until she caught onto her friends looking at her. She looked down and blushes and fixed her skirt "Sorry everyone."

"No worries" Phineas said "Ferb and I looked away."

Joey blushes "Sakura ma'am you might want to tone down the Windy Card."

Sakura blushes too "Ready to go again Erin?"

Erin nods "Yeah."

Sakura repeated with but this time choose to use a different one " **Shadow!** "

Erin blinked watching as a huge shadow emerged over Sakura's head and turned into a huge dark hooded shadowy figure.

"I-I-I-I-Is that a ghost?" Joey asked.

"No" Syaoran "It's not. It's the Shadow Card."

"Why isn't she attacking with Windy?" Joey asked.

Phineas answered "Mrs. Syaoran is mixing things up for Erin. She wants to keep Erin guessing on what card she uses in which order. Just like MFWD will be doing to us when we get into more Duels with them."

"I see" Joey muttered.

Erin watches as the Shadow card comes at her. This time she was ready for it. She watches as it seemed to her like the ghost of Christmas Future in a Christmas Carol as it had no face and was robbed. She gulped nervously watching it, if the Windy Card used wind to attack her enemies or trap them then the Shadow might bind people to the ground. She didn't want to feel that. Just the figure outside the shadow card was fearful to her enough. She raises her staff "No way am I letting that get me! I call upon the forces of my Star Ancient Forces near and far Sakura Card transform all your might and Draw your power from my LIGHT. **SHIELD!** "

Erin just like she saw her mother as she is speaking her chant spins the card around and slammed her staff onto it. The Shadow then struck coming at Erin like a huge sweeping darkness however just as it looked like it hit her, a visible black shield like barrier appeared protecting her and actually makes the Shadow Card bounce off of it and hit her mom.

Sakura smiled "There you go sweetie!"

"I did it!" Erin shouted jumping up and down "I blocked it!"

"That was just one" Sakura told her daughter holding up her next card "Three more to go."

"That's right" Erin muttered "I didn't block Windy."

"So you might want to try it now" Sakura told her daughter humming "Because I'll try two cards at once."

Syaoran Li smiled at his wife's training as he thought _Perfect! She's going to use both Time and Windy all at once. The Time Card does exactly as one would think, freezes time so if Erin fails to block the Time Card then she'll be frozen in time for a while then the Windy will get her again...Then the lesson will have to start all over again. What a great teacher you'll be to our daughter Sakura._

Kero was watching the daughter of his mistress. Wanting to see if she could do this part. The Guardian of the Sakura Cards watches closely.

Sakura held up two cards causing Erin to blink "Two at once mommy?"

"That's right sweetie" Sakura told her daughter "Ready or not here it goes!"

Sakura spun both around shouting the names of the cards " **TIME!** " **WINDY!** "

"There's a Time Card?" Joey asked remembering his Time Wizard Duel Monster Card.

Syaoran nodded "You bet there's one."

Joey then shouts at Erin "WATCH OUT ERIN! IF THE TIME CARD WORKS IT'LL AGE YOU UP!"

"I have a feeling it's much worse" Phineas told Joey.

Joey blinked "Hey, I know Time thanks to Time Wizard's ability. It ages monsters up to destroy them."

"Yeah" Ferb told Joey "But there is another way one can control time in theory"

Joey was confused as he then saw a golden like energy wave erupt from one of Sakura's cards going directly at Erin then the Windy Card emerged as well.

Erin gulps seeing Windy come out. She didn't want to flash her friends again so she held out her card "N-N-N-N-No way, I'm not going to get blown over again! **Shield!** "

Luckily for Erin, she had just slammed her staff down on the shield card just when the Time Card's magic struck her. For a moment Li and both Sakura thought Erin had failed to block the Time Card as time did seem to stop around Erin but then a black barrier appeared protecting Erin and she was moving her head, arms and legs inside the shield just as the Windy Card also hit at what appeared to be now hurricane like speed.

The shield card protected Erin from both Time and the Windy Cards and the time card continued on to cover the entire backyard of Erin's house. Erin may have stopped time and Sakura made sure that the time card didn't effect her. Sadly though it didn't stop it from reaching Ferb, Joey, Phineas and Syaoran Li which immediately it did effect them. Joey saw the time card coming at him "Ah, great...She fai-"

This was all he got when the time card's magic caused time to stop briefly. Sakura smiled as she recalled the two Sakura Cards returning time to normal.

Once freed from the Time Card Phineas turned to Joey "You were saying about Erin failing?"

"I guess she didn't" Joey admitted seeing Erin free "But what happened?"

Syaoran Li answered "The Time Card freezes time completely or reverses it. That's why Sakura unleashed both Time and Windy at the same time. She knew it froze time up so if Erin failed she'd be unable to unleash Shield in time, the Time would stop her in her tracks and the windy card would blow her away.

"If I didn't have shield up" Erin muttered "It almost felt like a tornado or hurricane hitting the shield card..."

"Three down" Sakura said with a smile on her face, she then looked at Erin "One more to go."

 _It's gonna be the Arrow Card! Mommy saved the best card of the lesson for last_ Erin thought and she agreed with Joey's advice earlier _I don't want to become a pin cushion ether...So I have to get this right._

Sakura turned to her husband "Honey, please stand at my side."

"Of course dear" Syaoran said walking over to her side.

Sakura took the arrow card "Ready or not Erin! Here comes the Arrow Card."

Erin braces herself and wondered how this would work. She watches as her mother rose her staff and shouted " **ARROW!** "

The arrow card was spun around and the staff hit it. Immediately the staff caused the card to activate and it sent out a spirit high into the clouds. The spirit itself seemed blue but tiny. It wasted no time sighting Erin, Ferb, Joey and Phineas and knew what it's Mistress wanted. It gathered in a huge amount of arrows into it's bow and fired. The arrows erupted like multiple missiles being fired.

"INCOMING!" Joey shouts in alarm seeing that this amount would hit Erin, Ferb, Phineas and himself.

"That is a lot of arrows!" Phineas muttered almost now agreeing with Joey's earlier pin cushion comment.

Erin thought of how she could protect her group. She could protect herself with the Shield Card, with no problem heck if she could block Time and Windy all at once. She turned and races to her friends getting into range of the arrows. She turned as Joey announced "Oh great! We're gonna die together the four of us!"

Erin spoke out her last chant and ends it with " **SHIELD!** "

Just as there seemed no hope that Erin didn't get to her friends in time to unleash Shield, a big black barrier appeared around the four kids. Thinking Erin failed again Joey braces himself. He then blinked when he didn't feel any pain "What's going on?"

"See for yourself" Phineas told Joey.

Joey looks up to see that Erin had successfully used the Shield Card to block the Arrow Card's multi-arrow attack "You did it Erin!"

"I did" Erin said to him smiling.

Sakura smiled "Good work for today Erin, you now know how to unleash and command the Sakura Cards. I'll give you more as time progresses but since you are the focal point of MFWD, keep the Shield Card on you at all times."

Syaoran Li agreed "Indeed Erin. That'll come in handy."

Erin takes a big breathe satisfied her training paid off. Clapping sounded and the group turned to see Eriol with Ruby Moon.

"Hello Eriol" Sakura told him

Eriol smiled "Hello Sakura...I see you were training Erin, next time you want to train maybe you'd might want to consult me...After all it was thanks to me you converted the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards."

Sakura smiled at him "I'll think on it, but I don't want her to be put in any danger as you did to me many times."

Eriol nodded turning to Erin "Good work today. Now that you know how to unleash the Sakura Cards, MFWD will have to watch their backs."

"Agreed" Phineas admitted "I mean, I doubt they'd want to handle being frozen in time by the Time Card."

"Or blasted by a million arrows" Joey muttered.

Erin smiled happily knowing she had been fully trained to use her mother's cards. She stares at her staff knowing that thanks to it she could unleash the Sakura Cards if she needed to. She eyes her deck "Mr. Eriol could this work for Duel Monsters?"

Kero answered "Good question...I mean if it works on Sakura Cards, in theory it should work on Duel Monster Cards too."

Joey turned to Erin "Why do you ask?"

Erin held out Volcanic Scattershot and Joey answered his own question with "Oh, what a clever little girl you are Erin. The Masked Organization won't like being burned by Duel Monster Cards."

Sakura giggled holding out her Fiery Card turning to Erin "Erin, in addition to the Shield Card, take the Fiery Card as well. It's an offensive weapon type of card that can set any opponent or an object a blaze in minutes. It could help you and your friends out if you are in a jam."

"Thanks Mommy" Erin said accepting the Fiery card.

Phineas turned to Ferb "We'd best start helping Erin out in thinking of ways to protect the Sakura Cards."

Ferb agreed with a thumbs up. Joey turned to them "May Erin and I lend a hand?"

"Sure" Phineas said "Come on guys let's start thinking on how to protect the Sakura Cards."

The four friends walk off with Sakura smiling knowing she taught Erin well.

 **end of chapter**

 **I say this was a nice filler type of chapter. No Duels, no big action scenes, just a mother and daughter seen training although the first half was mostly the reveal of what Pegasus just learned. Anyway next chapter is Chapter 9: Duel Academy Dueling Alexis** _ **Pegasus takes Erin, Ferb, Phineas and Joey to Duel Academy where he has requested two Duel Academy students to Duel Erin. The first of them thanks to Dr. Crowler's suggestion is the Obelisk Blue Alexis Rhodes.**_


	10. Chapter 9: Arrival at Duel Academy

Chapter 9: Arriving At Duel Academy

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Cardcaptors. Phineas and Ferb belong to Disney and will be featured as Erin's friends staying with her through out the adventure starting in this chapter. I do own Erin and her deck.**

One week had passed since Erin had her training to be able to use her mother's Sakura Cards. It was Thusday evening after Erin's lesson, Pegasus was in his mansion coming up with a new plan to advance Erin's skills as a Duelist. He still was teaching her but in his mind Erin needed really hard opponents equivalent to Mai's level of Dueling but much better. Then it came to him there was a Dueling School where it taught nothing but Duel Monsters, it was called Duel Academy. Students there were separated into three dorms, Slifer Red was usually where the lowest ranking students were from often he had heard rumors of a certain Vice Chancellor there remarking towards Slifer Reds, Slifer Slackers. Then there was Ra Yellow, these Duelist were far stronger than Slifer Reds but still not the elite duelists of the school that rank went to Obelisk Blue. Pegasus made up his mind thinking _As Erin's teacher I must do what I can to improve her Dueling skills not just explaining work as we've been doing but in Dueling ways as well...And what other way to improve one's Dueling Skills into making her Duel hard opponents. Erin-girl, I hope you and your friends are ready to spend a week a Duel Academy._ With this final thought Pegasus reaches for a phone "Hello Duel Academy Operator, this is Pegasus give me your Chancellor or Vice Chancellor..."

At Duel Academy a very tall blond man wearing a strange blue military Dueling outfit was in his office frustrated that he had failed time and time again to expel a certain Slifer Slacker. Too make it even worse for him some Obelisk Blues the Dorm HE was in charge of started to respect that certain Slifer. It irritated him that he failed time and time again to expel him although secretly he had to admit the boy's Dueling skills and prowless as excellent in a Duel, although he'd never admit it to anyone. This was Doctor Vellian Crowler, Vice Channellor of Duel Academy. Suddenly the phone in his office rang and one of his assistancts spoke "Dr. Crowler, you got a call from Pegasus."

Dr. Crowler's eyes widened with surprise, sure he knew who Pegasus was but Pegasus often didn't call Duel Academy for anything most of the time. The Vice Chancellor knew this as an oportunity to take the call and he picks the phone up "Hello, Mr. Pegasus? This is Dr. Crowler Vice Chancellor of Duel Academy speaking...What can I do for you?"

Pegasus answered "Recently I've taken a student of my own-

"You have a student?" Crowler interrupted asking it with surprise which the Vice Chancellor was surprised to hear this "Forgive me for saying this Mr. Pegasus but you usually don't accept students."

Pegasus chuckled over the phone "You're right, I usually don't. However things have developed quickly with my student's family mostly her mother that ties me and them together. I had to take her daughter as my student."

Crowler nods knowing that when Pegasus meant somethings have developed it meant something evil was about to unfold. Crowler listens closly "Okay."

Pegasus then spoke "Anyway, my student's Dueled four opponents so far only losing to me when I was testing her skills."

Crowler chuckles "I suspect that you easily crushed her."

"Oh you know I did" Pegasus admitted "But unlike Duel Academy's entrance exams, I was only testing my student's skills to see which skills she already knows and which ones we could start on. In other words even when she lost to me, I still took her in as my student. Anyway, I've called for this one special reason Dr. Crowler, due to this new enemy my student's mother and family are up against I'll need some time to figure things out to help them. I'd like my student's Dueling Skills to improve."

"Uh-hugh" Dr. Crowler spoke "Sounds like your proposing a transfer. How old is she?"

"She's nine years old" Pegasus said.

"That's too young for a Duelist at Duel Academy" Dr. Crowler pointed out "Even when I'd like to help her out, there's no way we can do a transfer when she's nine years old."

"Well I wasn't proposing a transfer in the first place" Pegasus told Dr. Crowler "What I am proposing is to have her visit Duel Academy for a week. Once there I'd like her to take on some of your greatest Duelist you have at Duel Academy so she can improve her Dueling Skills."

Dr. Crowler was taken by surprise once again this was way better than the transfer. Even a special visit from Pegasus's student would really improve Duel Academy's repetition as the greatest Dueling school in the world. In other words how could he say no to this? Dr. Crowler finally spoke making the decision to allow Pegasus's student and her friends to visit "Mr. Pegasus! Duel Academy would be honored to allow your student and her friends to visit for a week. Just how many friends are we talking about?"

Pegasus answers "Just three of them, it's important that those three stick together."

"Alright" Pegasus answered

"So four in total" Dr. Crowler spoke writing this on a note to remind him of how many were visiting for the week "When can we expect the week to start?"

"I'll be leaving the mansion tomorrow afternoon, once my student and her name is Erin by the way Erin Syaoran, arrives. So we'll be getting to Duel Acacemy tomorrow evening but the visit won't start until Saturday Morning where I hope to watch her Duel one of your students before leaving to try to help her family."

Crowler nods "Very well, Mr. Pegasus! Duel Academy will be happy to have your student Erin visit us. I still have to tell Chancellor Shepard to inform him of this, but I'll be waiting Friday Night at the lighthouse to meet you and your student. I'm looking forward to meeting this Erin whom has became your first ever student."

Pegasus nods "Will do."

The two hung up and Pegasus turned to Eriol whom had arrived and listened to the whole thing. Eriol smiled "Testing Erin's skills as a Duelist I see."

Pegasus nods "As her teacher I must do what I can to not only explain things to her but to have her have Duels to improve her skills. That's the only way she's going to get better, by Dueling others. Plus Duel Academy is relatively safe and certainly out of the way of the MFWD. Or so I hope."

Eriol approved of this "It would be safer sending Erin there for a week, she does have the Shield Card on her as well as the Fiery Card, that way if anything were to happen to Sakura as in MFWD get her cards, Erin still has those two and won't be found easily."

Pegasus picks up his phone again "I better make sure Sakura knows about this. I'll have to be ready to leave when Erin arrives."

Pegasus dials up Erin's house number. Inside Erin's house, Sakura heard the phone ringing and reached for it "Hello, Syaoran residence!"

She waits for a moment then recognized Pegasus's voice "Oh! Hello Mr. Pegasus!"

Li was trying to help Erin out in remembering her lesson she just learned from Pegasus and stopped when he heard his wife safe Pegasus's name. Erin saw her father stop and tries to listen to her mom too. Sakura listens to what Pegasus had planned for Erin. Both Erin and Li heard Sakura giggle "Oh she's going to enjoy what you have planned for her! Sure she can go! Phineas and Ferb are staying with us, and Joey is coming for a brief visit. Sure I'll tell them then. See you tomorrow after returns from school. Uh-hugh and I understand why you are doing this, trying to protect her from MFWD plus she does need to improve her skills. Good-bye-."

Both she and Pegasus hung up and Sakura giggled turning to her husband and Erin. She smiles at Erin "You're in for a big treat this week Erin. I'll tell you when Joey arrives."

Erin saw her mom smiling and felt happy to see her mother smile like that. This meant something wonderful was about to happen to her. Li gets up "Sakura...Mind telling me what he has planned for her?"

Sakura giggles wagging a finger at her husband "Sure, I'll tell you but I want it to be a surprise for her, come over here."

Li obeyed his wife and once he was in range she whispers what Pegasus told her. His eyes widened at once and he amazingly agreed with his wife "You're right, she's going to like that."

Erin was more puzzled turning to Phineas and Ferb whom heard the commotion. It was Phineas that asked Erin "What's gotten your mother so happy?"

Erin shrugged "Not sure, I was reviewing my lesson with Pegasus with my daddy when she got the call and she's excited. She says she'll tell us when Joey arrives."

"Hmm" Phineas said "This should be interesting."

Ferb agreed "Whatever this is, it's gotta be good to excite Mrs. Syaoran."

Joey arrived thirty minutes later knocking at Erin's door. Erin answered it and lets Joey in. Sakura turned over to him once he removed his shoes "Good you're here!"

Joey blinked thinking of one thing "MFWD succeeded in stealing a card? If so which one was it? Better not be the Arrow."

"I see he still remembers that Sakura Card" Phineas muttered.

Sakura smiled at Joey "Relax Joey, none of my cards have been stolen, however Pegasus just called about thirty minutes ago."

"He found them?" Joey asked "Man, he works fast!"

"He hasn't found MFWD" Sakura told him "But Pegasus has something special planned for Erin and her friends."

"Which are the three of us" Phineas said to Joey.

"What is he up to?" Ferb asked Sakura.

Sakura answered "Oh, he's taking you four to Duel Academy for the week."

"THE DUEL ACADEMY?" Erin asked.

"No way really?" Phineas asked.

Even Ferb was shocked to hear this.

"I'm confused..." Joey admitted "What's this Duel Academy?"

Ferb decides to answer him "Only the top Dueling School in the world. Duelist there are taught one major Duel Monsters."

"They teach that stuff and a school now?" Joey asked then he pumped his fist "Just what I need! Time to teach them Duel Monsters Joey style!"

"Why is he taking me there mommy?" Erin asked.

Sakura answers "Pegasus said he wants you to improve your dueling skills."

Phineas thinks about this but only for a minute "That would be a good way for you to do that Erin, they say students there are some of the best the world has ever seen."

"And I'm staying there for a week?" Erin asked her mom.

Sakura nods "That's right sweetie a week at the top Dueling School in the World."

Erin smiled happily "Oh wow! That's so cool!"

"Hey" Joey pointed out "Why is it only Erin that's Dueling there?"

"I'm sure you, Phineas and Ferb can find Duelist there to Duel too" Li told him "Pegasus just wants Erin to improve her skills."

"Point taken" Joey said.

Erin smiled turning to Phineas and Ferb "Are you two coming with me?"

"Of course we will" Phineas said "Ferb and I have always wanted to see Duel Academy."

Ferb agreed "They say only those that pass the Duel Academy Entrance exams get in. It'll be an honor to see that place. Even if it's for a week, we'll have fun for sure."

"Well then I'm pumped up to see what those Duelist have!" Joey said standing up "I'll be glad to Duel one myself!"

"Well then" Phineas said "Let's start packing."

"You better do so" Sakura admitted "Pegasus is going to leave as soon as Erin gets out of school tomorrow and we arrive at his mansion."

With this Ferb, Joey, and Phineas left to pack leaving Erin to be with her parents. Both mother and father hugged their daughter. Erin blushes happily hugging them back. Sakura rubbed her daughter's back glad that her daughter was going to visit a place where Dueling was a top skill. Sakura then spoke "Erin, whatever happens remember this, winning or losing doesn't matter as long as you give it your all and be a good sport."

"That and it's not against someone evil" Li adds on

"I will remember that daddy and mommy" Erin told her parents.

Sakura smiled " That a girl! Now sweetie, regardless on how well you do, your father and I want you to have fun."

Erin nods "I will mommy."

"And do not use the Shield Card or Fiery Card unless you absolutely need to" Li told her "According to Pegasus, that shouldn't have to happen but if it does and you absolutely need to only then can you use those two Sakura Cards."

"Will do daddy" Erin replies.

Both parents let their daughter go and it was Sakura that spoke "Better pack for the week Erin."

Erin nods running off to her room. Sakura watches as Li held her close. Sakura smiled "She's so lively."

"And lucky to be getting the chance to visit Duel Academy" Syaoran Li admitted "This should help her Dueling Skills out."

For the rest of the evening, Erin and her friends pack for the event.

While this was happening Dr. Crowler at Duel Academy had called one of his students up to his office. The student had long blond hair and wore a female Obelisk Blue's uniform with blue boots and blue Dueling gloves. This was Alexis Rhodes. Alongside her was a boy with brown hair, wearing a Sliver Red uniform and blue jeans. This didn't please Dr. Crowler one bit but he guessed it was Chancellor Shepard's doing, after all Chancellor Sheppard was in the office too. "We're here Dr. Crowler" Alexis said.

"Yes, yes" Dr. Crowler said "And I'm sure you are wondering why we called you here."

The Slifer Red Jaden Yuki nods "Not sure what it could be but it has to be exciting!"

 _Originally it was supposed to be Alexis visiting me, only her and certainly NOT the Slifer Slacker_ Crowler thought.

It was Chancellor Sheppard that answered "We got a call from Pegasus this afternoon. Apparently he has a student."

"Geese" Jaden remarked "He's gotta be a good student for someone like Pegasus to accept as a student."

Chancellor Sheppard chuckled at Jaden's remark "Oh it's not a boy student that Pegasus has Jaden, it's a nine-year old girl."

Hearing this student was a nine-year old girl caused Jaden to remember his Duel against Blair. Blair had nearly defeated him but he managed to turn the tables and defeat her. All Jaden could think of was _I hope she doesn't act like Blair._ Dr. Crowler then spoke "Pegasus along with his student Erin and her three friend will be visiting Duel Academy for a week. They will arrive this Friday evening but Erin and her friend's visit won't start till Saturday Morning. Apparently Pegasus wants his student Erin to Duel students here at Duel Academy."

"Sweet!" Jaden shouted "I can't wait to show my skills off against her! She's going to be one sweet opponent being taught by Pegasus himself!"

Crowler eyes Jaden "No doubt she'll run into you one day during her visit here, and no doubt she'll have a Duel with you, however for her first ever visit to Duel Academy I won't allow her first ever Duel to be against a Slifer Red like you!"

"Ah why not?" Jaden asked Dr. Crowler "I represented Duel Academy that one time to go up against Chazz."

Chancellor Shepard normally would've intervened seeing the Jaden was indeed the stronger Duelist of the two students that were in the office but this time he sided with Crowler "I'm afraid Crowler is right Jaden. I know you're the best Duelist other than Zane Truesdale that we have but if we are to give Erin a Duel right away this Saturday, it had better be an Obelisk Blue. We want the girl to feel the very best we have and Obelisk Blues are supposed to be the elite."

"Why thank you Chancellor Shepard" Dr. Crowler told the Chancellor.

Chancellor Shepard then spoke "Crowler, after this though since Erin is visiting she gets to choose her next opponent. And if it happens to be Jaden we'll let it happen."

"Fine, fine" Crowler agreed he then looks at Alexis "Alexis! Being a girl I think it would be best that a fellow girl out of the Obelisk Blues would be the best fit to duel against Pegasus's student. Therefor you shall be Erin's first ever opponent at Duel Academy. Give her a good Duel and show her how it's done."

Alexis agrees with Dr. Crowler "Of course, Dr. Crowler, it will be my honor to Duel this Erin, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm going to give her my all."

Despite being turned down Jaden smiled at Alexis "Good luck on that day Lexi."

"Oh I'll do my best Jaden" Alexis told him.

Jaden smiled "We'll make Erin's week here exciting."  
Alexis agreed "The Duels she'll have here would be amazing. I'm really anxious to see what she has in her deck."

The two students left the Chancellor's office for Alexis to prepare for her Duel.

Friday Afternoon came Erin, Ferb, Joey and Phineas arrived at Pegasus's mansion ready to go. Pegasus exits out his mansion seeing Erin and her friends. He waved to them and they waved back. He helps the four pack a helicopter with their belongings he turns to Sakura. Sakura turned towards him as Syaoran Li was at her side. Pegasus helps Erin and her friends inside the helicopter now having time to speak to her parents "Erin's week at Duel Academy will start tomorrow. After I've watched her first ever Duel, I'll be leaving to try to figure out what to do with MFWD."

"Take your time" Syaoran Li told him "And try to record it for me and Sakura to watch."

Pegasus nods as he steps into the helicopter with Sakura shouting towards him "WE'LL WATCH OUR BACKS OVER HERE WHILE SHE'S AWAY!"

With this the blades of the helicopter spun around and it took off towards Duel Academy.

It was Friday Evening at Duel Academy. As promised Vice Chancellor Crowler, and Chancellor Sheppard waits at the lighthouse alongside Alexis. Alexis wanted to get a good look at Erin and try to get to know a bit more about Erin so they could have a good time after their Duel this upcoming Saturday. Alexis had tried to ask Jaden to come with her so he too could meet Erin but he was challenged to a rematch Duel with Chazz...At the last minute. She had to remember to smack Chazz for that if she got the chance to. The two watch as Pegasus's helicopter came closer to the area they were in. The three take a step back as the Helicopter landed. Once it did, Pegasus exited out first.

"Greetings Mr. Pegasus!" Chancellor Shepard said to Pegasus "Welcome to Duel Academy."

"Why thank you Chancellor Shepard" Pegasus said.

The helicopters doors open and Erin exited out next followed by Phineas and Ferb, then lastly Joey whom somehow tripped over a rock that was on the ramp and fell into the sea. While this got Alexis and Chancellor Shepard to gently and politely laugh, Crowler wasn't amused thinking _Great...We got another joker. Just one with that Slifer Slacker is enough._

Phineas was in agreement with Crowler but only for one reason as he turned to his brother Ferb "Looks like luck only applies to Joey when Dueling."

"I heard that!" Joey shouted as he manages to get out of the water "There was a rock that caused me to trip and fall in."

Chancellor Shepard introduced himself to the visitors "Hello young ones, I'm Chancellor Shepard, the head master of Duel Academy. Alongside me are my Vice Chancellor Dr. Crowler and Alexis Rhodes."

Hearing their names both Crowler and Alexis bow respectfully. Dr. Crowler scans Pegasus's group oh he knew who the tall blond boy Joey was from reports and interesting Duels he had there seemed to be only one girl among the group and two other boys. Pegasus then turned to Erin "Erin-girl come over here."

Erin obeyed her teacher walking over. Both Chancellor Sheppard and Dr. Crowler looked at the young nine-year old girl as Pegasus spoke "Chancellor Sheppard and Dr. Crower, this is my student Erin Syaoran."

Dr. Crowler extended his hand towards Erin's whom did the same. The Vice Chancellor then spoke "It's not everyday a nine year old girl comes to visit. When Pegasus said he had a student I couldn't wait for the chance to meet you Erin. Welcome to Duel Academy."

Erin smiled "Thanks Dr. Crowler."  
She turned to Phineas and Ferb "These two are my friends Phineas and Ferb."

"Hello there" Phineas said to Dr. Crowler.

Ferb remained silent as ever.

"And you might've heard of me, but I'm-"

"Yes, yes, I know who you are Mr. Joey Wheeler" Crowler told him "Just never imagined you ever come here."

Joey glares at Dr. Crowler already not liking his attitude, it nearly reminded him of Seto Kaiba. At least Crowler never called him a dueling puppy dog as Seto would at least not yet. Dr. Crowler steps aside as Alexis advances towards Erin "Erin, once again let me introduce you to Alexis Rhodes, an Obelisk Blue. She'll be your opponent tomorrow."

Erin shook one of Alexis's hands "Pleasure to meet you Alexis!"

"Man Erin, you're lucky" Phineas told Erin.

"Why's that?" Joey asked Phineas.

Ferb answered for Phineas "Duel Academy has three main dorms, Slifer Red which is the lowest, Ra Yellow the middle class, and then Obelisk Blue whom are supposed to be the best of the best, you know the elites."

"Like a certain rich boy" Joey muttered.

"Correct" Phineas admitted.

Alexis shook Erin's hand then grew serious glaring at Erin but in a way that she respected Erin unlike other Obelisk Blues whom disrespected every other person in the other Dorms except for Obelisk Blue "I hope you bring your A game tomorrow Erin!, because as an Obelisk Blue...You can be sure I won't hold anything back!"

Erin could immediately tell Alexis wasn't like the other Obelisk Blues but still could tell Alexis was being serious. Erin politely smiles back "I will bring my A game tomorrow! I actually look forward in Dueling you."

Alexis smiled "Good! Because the last thing I want is for someone to not do their best while Dueling."

"You can be sure that Erin doesn't hold anything back" Joey told Alexis "Erin's good."

"We'll then, we'll see how good she is!" Alexis said to Joey she smiles at Erin "Right Erin?"

Erin agreed "Right!"

"This should be an interesting match up tomorrow" Phineas admitted.

Alexis turned to Dr. Crowler "I know it's getting late Dr. Crowler but may I give our guests a tour around Duel Academy. At least show them where the Duel arena is so Erin and I can have our Duel without being late?"

"Certainly you may" Dr. Crowler said "After all Pegasus wants to talk to the two of us."

Pegasus nods "It's probably for the best and a big reason why Erin's visiting here."

Alexis gives Erin and her friends a tour of the school while Pegasus, Chancellor Shepard and Vice Chancellor Dr. Crowler head to the Chancellor's office.

Alexis showed the four friends where all the Dorms were, from Slifer Red which displeased Joey when he looked at it "Why does it look run down? Like a one star motel?"

Phineas sighed "It's to show why most Slifers are at the lowest."

Joey sighed "Couldn't they have done anything better?"

"Ferb and I could certainly make Slifer Red look better" Phineas admitted "Although not sure if Dr. Crowler would like that."

Alexis giggled at the comment "He probably wouldn't like that."

She now shows them the other two dorms Ra Yellow which looked like a house. Then Obelisk Blue which seemed to be castles.

"Of course" Joey muttered seeing this "The elites get the best. So Kaiba."

"You do realize that Seto Kaiba owns this place" Alexis told him.

"RICH BOY DOES!?" Joey shouted.

Ferb passes an article he had found the night before that proved Alexis was right and hands it to Phineas whom passes it to Joey "See for yourself."

Joey takes the article and frowned "It's so Rich Boy to exploit elites, middle class and the lowest..."

"Man Joey" Alexis muttered "You must really dislike Seto Kaiba."

"He and I aren't the greatest of friends" Joey admitted "So I just thought of something...Where are we going to sleep?"

"Good question" Phineas admitted "Erin might get orders to spend the night in the Girls only Dorm."

"Actually" Alexis said "You're right Phineas. Erin's sleeping in my Dorm Obelisk Blue Girls only dorm...You two are getting Ra Yellow with-"

"With me" a voice sounded.

The group turns to see a man with black hair wearing a yellow uniform. Alexis smiled "Hey Bastion Misawa, perfect timing."

Bastion walked up towards Phineas and Ferb "You two will be sleeping in Ra Yellow..."

Joey blinked turning his attention to Slifer Red "And...I get that dorm don't I?"

"Sadly...Yes you do" Alexis said.

Everyone including Erin sweat dropped knowing what was going to come from Joey. Phineas even remarked counting down till when Joey exploded "Three...Two...One..."

"I'M GONNA KILL KAIBA ONE OF THESE DAYS!" Joey shouted "EVEN WHEN HE'S NOT AROUND HE MAKES FUN OF ME!"

"Geese, man, you've gotta lighten up" A new voice sounded.

Everyone turned to see Jaden. Alexis smiled now "Jaden! Perfect timing."

Joey blinked seeing Jaden "And who are you?"

"I'm Jaden Yuki, I maybe a Slifer Red, but I never let that get me down. As I said you've gotta lighten up man."

"You try to lighten up when Kaiba seems to mock you everyday where ever you go" Joey mutters.

Bastion decided to show some sympathy for Joey "You know Jaden, Joey has been picked on by Kaiba more times than one. Joey's tried to Duel Kaiba but has never defeated him."

"I could've won that 2nd time!" Joey shouted "If Kaiba hadn't pulled his famous Shrink, Virus destruction combo on me."

Jaden turned to him "Here, Joey, let me show you that Slifers aren't as bad...You see, I'm a Slifer but I'm one of the best duelist in Duel Academy."

"Then why aren't you Dueling Erin?" Joey asked.

"Dr. Crowler's doing" Alexis answered "Plus Chancellor Shepard stated that it was probably wise that an Obelisk Blue duels Erin so she feels not cheated out. I'm her first opponent but that doesn't mean Jaden may get his chance to Duel Erin."

Jaden smiled at Erin "You must be Erin."

"I am" Erin told him smiling already liking Jaden's tone, here was a boy that was a Slifer but he didn't let his dorm position bother him, the boy was all full of life and she could tell he was always looking for a good Duel "I'm Erin Syaoran."

Jaden extended his hand towards her "Pleasure to meet you! I can already tell already that you and Alexis are going to have one sweet Duel tomorrow. I'm psyched to watch it."

Bastion turned to Phineas and Ferb "And who might you boys be?"

Phienas answered "I'm Phineas" then he introduced his brother "And this is my brother Ferb."

Bastion blinked "You two are THE Phineas and Ferb?"

"Why, yes" Phineas answered in his matter of fact tone "Yes, we are."

"Why the question?" Jaden asked Bastion.

Bastion answered "I've heard of these two boy's incredible minds, in the Tri-State Area where they are from, they were the best Tag Team Duelist in that area...Plus they can build literally anything even a real working roller coaster in their backyard."

"I can vouch for that" Erin admitted sweat dropping.

"Erin didn't ride it" Phineas admitted "She's scared of heights."

"Good thing she didn't look out the window of the helicopter we took to get here" Ferb admitted.

"Let's continue the tour then" Alexis told the four.

Alexis would continue to give the group of four a tour of Duel Academy. There they saw the classrooms where the teachers taught classes. They found the store where they could buy cards but the store was closed as it was late at night. Then finally Alexis shows them where the Duel Arena was held in. Joey took one look at the Duel field and whistled "That's one big field."

Erin looked around seeing lots of stands and hid a silent gulp as Alexis spoke "Erin, our Duel tomorrow is going to be a special one. All the students at Duel Academy will be in those stands watching the Duel."

"Great..." Erin muttered "No pressure."

Phineas turned to her "You don't suffer from stage fright do you? I mean you Dueled me and my brother successfully in front of a crowded stadium."

"I don't suffer from stage fright!" Erin answered "Not normally...In this case I am a little nervous in Dueling in front of a big crowd and that's the big difference here."

Bastion agreed "There are probably thousands of students here at Duel Academy maybe more than that. It can get nerve racking when all eyes are watching the Duel."

Jaden pats Erin on her shoulder "Hey don't worry about how much eyes will be on you Erin. Just focus your mind on Dueling Alexis tomorrow morning and you'll be able to ignore the feeling of being watched."

Alexis agreed with Jaden "He's right Erin! As long as you focus on Dueling someone with your heart's desire and content, you'll be able to overcome thousands of eyes on you."

Erin smiled at their kind words of encouragement.

"Besides" Alexis adds on "Once you've Dueled once in front of perhaps thousands of eyes watching you, you'll get used to it. Right Jaden?"

"You bet!" Jaden said

Alexis looks at her watch "We should probably get going before campus security catches us in here and head to the dorms for the night."

"Right" Phineas admitted.

Joey sighed as the group departed for the dorms walking alongside Jaden back to Slifer Red muttering "One of these days, Kaiba's gonna get it from me. I can't seem to dodge him no matter where I go. Oh I'll never let this down."

Jaden chuckles at Joey's words "Hey, Slifer Red isn't so bad Joey. Sure it may look run down but it's a nice dorm. I'm not bothered by it."

"How do you stay cool being in Slifer Red knowing it's meant to say you suck?" Joey asked him.

Jaden answered "By being able to beat the best. I've dueled quite a good amount of Obelisk Blues and beaten them, I've even Dueled plenty of Ra Yellows and beaten them."

Joey decided to try to take Jaden's advice but still was upset no insulted that he was temporarily in Slifer Red thinking _THIS'LL BE THE LAST TIME KAIBA MAKES A MOCKERY OUT OF ME! EVEN IF IT'S UNWILLINGLY._

Inside the Chancellor's office Pegasus had told the two Chancellors on why he decided Erin was to stay here for a week. Dr. Crowler was in disbelief that there was other types of cards out there. These cards unlike most Duel Monster Cards could inflict massive damage to the world if in the wrong hands. Chancellor Sheppard now saw Pegasus's view point, after all he had lead Jaden, Alexis, Bastion, Zane, Chazz, Dr. Crowler and Professor William Banner against the Shadow Riders and foiled their plans to recover the Sacred Beasts which also had the same effect as the Sakura Cards did. Chancellor Shepard then spoke "So this MFWD is after your student you say?"

Pegasus nods "Correct, but not only after her, but her mother whom wields all 53 Sakura Cards. Recently Sakura, Erin's mother successfully trained Erin to be able to use the Sakura Cards and gave two to her daughter just in case she may need to use them. A big reason why I'm doing this is to improve her Dueling skills as a Duelist as she'll need every hard core duel she can get to prepare to take on MFWD. No telling when one of them will try to strike her."

"Right" Sheppard agreed in a serious tone "It's for the best that Erin does stay here for a week starting tomorrow as a visitor. Luckily she has her friends here."

"You have a second reason?" Crowler asked Pegasus.

Pegasus answered "I do, Dr. Crowler, with her being here, I hope to try to protect her. MFWD hopefully won't dare to attack Duel Academy and may not even think she's here."

"So you're not only doing this to improve her Dueling Skills but to also protect her" Chancellor Shepard said he then agreed with Pegasus "I assure you Mr. Pegasus that protecting Erin a high priory for my security staff. We'll make sure no harm comes to Erin."

"Where will you be going tomorrow after the Duel?" Crowler asked.

Pegasus answered "To see what I can do to find MFWD in the Suicide Forest by any means even if it means buying drones from Seto Kaiba, I myself don't plan to go into that forest but will do what I can to locate that base."

"Mind if I take over Erin's lessons temporarily while you are away?" Dr. Crowler asked.

"It would be for the best" Chancellor Sheppard agreed "But Crowler you have to realize she is nine years old and your way of teaching maybe brutal for a girl her age."

"Nonsense!" Crowler told Shepard "She'll need all the teaching she can get brutal or not. Erin holds two Sakura Cards does she not?"

"Correct" Sheppard admitted.

"Then it would be best that while Pegasus is away, brutal or not that I shall take a temporarily personal teaching assignment to her. That is if Mr. Pegasus allows it."

Pegasus thinks on this compared to him, Dr. Crowler was a joke and Pegasus was thinking that Erin could beat Dr. Crowler in a Duel. Still Dr. Crowler had a PHD in Dueling. It was better that Erin did continue to take lessons from someone while visiting. Finally Pegasus sighs "It's fine by me Dr. Crowler, but only if Erin wishes to be taught by you. She's been offered to be taught by Mai Vallentine and she absolutely refused by defeating Mai in a Duel. That's what makes Erin-Girl special, she sort of stubborn on who teaches her."

"I'll keep her stubbornness in mind then when offering to teach her privately" Dr. Crowler said.

"Good then" Pegasus said.

He walks to the windows looking out downwards towards Erin whom was following Alexis to the girls only Obelisk Blue Dorm thinking _Erin, you'll improve greatly tomorrow. No matter what win or lose against Alexis, you'll make me proud knowing you went up against a hard opponent._

 **End of chapter. Sigh, I wanted to get down to the Duel between Erin and Alexis but sadly ran out of my Word limits, you see I try to make my chapters a minimum of 5000 words now I can go over that but I usually don't do that much. Besides it was nice to have a filler type chapter anyway of them arriving and I actually got a kick out of Joey being in Slifer Red. Sounds about right if you ask me. Plus anyway next chapter is going to be a FULL OUT DUEL with NO Part 1 or Part 2! Anyway next chapter is Chapter 10: Dueling Alexis:** _ **Saturday Morning has arrived and it's time for Alexis and Erin to Duel. Who will claim the victory?**_


	11. Chapter 10: Alexis vs Erin

Chapter 10: Alexis vs. Erin

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Cardcaptors. Phineas and Ferb belong to Disney and will be featured as Erin's friends staying with her through out the adventure starting in this chapter. I do own Erin and her deck. Also for this chapter and the next few chapters I'd like to say this is Season 1 Jaden Yuki I'm using so he hasn't met Aster Phoenix yet.**

It was still Friday evening at Duel Academy. Most of the students were sleeping in their beds, Erin herself was sleeping in Alexis's room. The Obelisk Blue was super friendly towards Erin even inviting. During the night before going to bed though, Erin had thought of a way to try to protect the Sakura Cards from getting stolen from MFWD, then again Pegasus had insured her that they wouldn't attempt to come to Duel Academy just to do that, she placed both the Shield and the Fiery Card on top of her Duel Monster Cards. This to her would ensure that they'd wouldn't take any of the two Sakura Cards she had. During the night the two Sakura Cards seemed to glow and unknown to Erin due to her sleeping begin a secret unseen transformation. Then as quick as the two cards started to glow, about one or two minutes later they stopped and settled down.

Morning came and Erin whom had never been an early riser before strangely woke first. She gets dressed in her usual outfit then goes to check her deck. She skims through it then saw something that startled her. Yeah she still had the Shield and Fiery Sakura Cards on top of her deck but she seemed to see they had transformed into Duel Monster Cards. She was confused and sat scratching her head. There were a lot of things she wasn't aware of from the Sakura Cards and she didn't know they could transform at will. She sits still shocked thinking _I know I have a Duel with Alexis today but now I wish I knew when so I could get into contact with my friends._

Alexis woke next and, rose from her bed, stretched then saw Erin looking at her deck in a confused state of mind.

"Erin?" Alexis asked deciding to ask the question in a concerned tone.

Erin heard the Obelisk Blue calling her name "Yes, Alexis?"

Alexis starts to come down "Something bad happen to your deck? If so, I hope none of your cards were stolen."

Erin put her deck away except for the Shield and Firey which she kept in her pocket "My deck was fine and okay, although I just found out that it somehow had two more cards that I didn't remember it having before."

Alexis smiled "But do they help your deck and support it?"

Erin nods checking the card effects of the Shield Card and the Fiery Card "You bet."

"Then the cards are yours" Alexis told her "I mean have you taken the time to look at all the cards in your deck?"

Erin admits the answer shyly "Not really."

"Then it stands to reason that the cards are truly yours. Yeah I've often had that too when I was younger, looking at my first deck after my fifth Duel with someone, seeing a new card and thinking to myself I didn't know I had that card in my deck."

Erin smiles at Alexis's honest reply while thinking to herself _If only Alexis knew my two 'new' cards are actually Duel Monster card versions of my mother's Shield and Fiery Sakura Cards._

Alexis looks at the time "We still have time before the Duel let's have some breakfast and then you'll have time to chat with your friends"

Erin agreed with Alexis's suggestion "Sure, let's. Care to contact Jaden for me, I may need to talk to Joey after breakfast."

"Sure thing" Alexis said.

The two leave Alexis's room, ate breakfast, then while Alexis prepared for her Duel seeing there was still time before the Duel to happen. Erin made her way to Ra yellow to talk to Phineas and his brother Ferb. Phineas and Ferb saw her approaching and both boys saw her looking a bit worried. Phineas turned to Ferb "Let's see what she's worried about, I hope it's not her Duel with Alexis later on today."

"We'll know soon" Ferb admitted seeing Joey making his way towards them.

Joey strangely made it before Erin "Here I am!"

He turned to Erin "So, what's the big deal? Don't tell me your going to forfeit the Duel because of you being scared now, if so I'll Duel Alexis in your place."

"I don't think she's too scared to not Duel" Phineas told him.

"Phineas is right" Erin told her three friends "I've also managed to call Mr. Pegasus."

"And I'm here too now" Pegasus said as he arrived "Erin-girl what's going on?"

Erin looks around to see if no one else was around. At once Phineas knew what was going on "Something happened to the two Sakura Cards you have?"

Erin nods "Yes."

"Were they stolen?" Joey asked "If so who?"  
"They weren't stolen" Erin answered, she turned towards Pegasus as she pulled the two Sakura Cards out of her pocket and they were still in Duel Monster Card formation "But I just discovered this happened to them."

Everyone including Phineas himself gave out a gasp "My, I'll be the two Sakura Cards...Transformed? But how?"

"THAT'S THE SAME QUESTION I HAVE!" Erin shouted.

"Easy now Erin-girl" Pegasus told his student "In a case like this with two cards other than Duel monsters located on you, it's best to not draw attention."

"Sorry" Erin apologized.

"Don't be" Pegasus told her "You have every right to be shocked. Now Erin do you have any idea how this happened?"

"The only thing I can think of is that I placed the Shield and Firey Card on my deck so I could make sure they weren't going to be stolen. Then in the morning I saw them like this."

Joey scratched his head "That's weird, hey Erin, didn't your mother say that the Sakura Cards sometimes have a mind of their own?"

"They do indeed" Pegasus admitted "Eriol gave me that answer when he first made contact with me." Pegasus then got it he turned to Erin "I think I have an idea why they did this, the two Sakura Cards you have know you like to play Duel Monsters. When you placed them on top of your Duel Deck in order to protect them from being stolen, they too must've not wanted to be stolen and were willing to go even further transforming themselves into legitimate Duel Monster Cards."

"Oh" Erin said and she relaxed a bit "Thank goodness, I thought I was going to get in trouble with my mom and dad when they found out."

"I'm sure you won't" Phineas told her

Erin puts the two Sakura turn Duel Monster cards back onto her deck and heads towards Duel Academy with her three friends and Pegasus following her. Amazingly the group had found the Duel field first and Erin found herself waiting for Alexis to show up. There was still time left about thirty minutes. While waiting, Erin found herself staring at a very tall boy with dark blue hair wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform. Almost immediately she knew this boy was tough. Something told her if she dueled him first then he'd surely crush her and without mercy. Alexis arrived next and saw the boy too. She smiled walking over to Erin and the boy. "Hey Erin!"

"Alexis!" Erin said waving to her.

The dark blue haired boy heard Alexis calling Erin's name and turned towards the two girls. Alexis turns towards him "Erin, this is Zane Truesdale, third year Obelisk Blue student. The best of the Academy."

Zane approached them then looked at Erin "Well, now I see the rumors of a visitor going to duel Alexis today is true."

Erin nods as Zane turned his attention towards her "Should be interesting to see what skills you have Erin. For one being taught by Mr. Pegasus himself you must have a lot that you know about."

"I'm still working on others" Erin told him bowing to him respectfully.

"NEVER BOW TO ANYONE!" Joey shouted from the stands in what he thought was words of encouragement "Let me remind you Erin, Obelisk Blues are supposed to be the elites! Don't bow to them!"

"What's up with him?" Zane asked Alexis.

"That's Joey Wheeler" Alexis told Zane.

Erin sighs out Zane's question "And he's still sour at having to sleep at Slifer Red for the week."

Soon every student arrived taking the stands. This was followed by Chancellor Sheppard and Dr. Crowler whom sat with Pegasus in the special viewing booth. Dr. Crowler steps forward to the microphone "Ladies and Gentlemen! We are here to start off the official week of Pegasus's student Erin and her friends's visit to Duel Academy. They are here to Duel any student that wants to Duel them. Today though we have our first ever Duel we'll be giving to Erin Syaoran. Today's Duel is between our very own Alexis Rhodes!"

Alexis steps out to the far end of the Duel arena opposite side of Erin and Duel Academy goes wild seeing Alexis especially most of the Obelisk Blue boys.

Phineas turned to Ferb and Joey muttering to them "I think we all see who Duel Academy favors in this match up."

Joey formed a fist then a smile appeared on his face "Just you wait Phineas when Erin defeats Alexis!"

Phineas giggled "That'll shock them for sure."

Jaden alongside a light blue haired boy was with them. Joey waves to Jaden "Hey Jaden!"

"Hey Joey! You remember Syrus Truesdale right?"

"You bet I do!" Joey said then he mutters the rest "Just can't believe they put his brother Zane in Obelisk Blue and then have him be in Slifer Red...Some high tech system they have here to place."

Crowler then speaks "Dueling Alexis is Pegasus's student Erin Syaoran!"

Erin steps onto the Duel field looking at Alexis. Her heart pounded nervously having thousands of eyes watching her but she was willing to give everyone's advice from last night a try. At seeing Erin the students all began speaking questions "That's Pegasus's student? I thought she'd be older." "Why would Pegasus teach a nine-year old girl how to Duel?" It was a comment coming from a black haired boy wearing a black outfit that set Joey's nerves off "I don't care if she's nine years old! Alexis will crush her easily!"

Joey made a fist glaring at the black haired boy "You have some nerve! Erin's beaten incredibly tough Duelist like Mai Valentine! So far she's only lost to Pegasus but that Duel...She knew she was going to lose but it was more of a Duel so Pegasus could tell where he needed to start teaching her and what steps they could avoid due to her knowing."

"Yeah Chazz!" Jaden joined in with Joey "Give Erin some credit!"

The Slifer Red then shouted words of encouragement to Erin "ERIN, YOUR FRIENDS AND I ARE RIGHT BEHIND YOU. PAY NO ATTENTION TO THE COMMENTS!"

Hearing Jaden speak like this fired Erin up even more she waves towards as if giving him her thanks. He waved back.

Chancellor Sheppard chuckled "That Jaden always has a way of firing new Duelists up. It's quite a remarkable trait to have."

"I must agree" Pegasus admitted.

With the introductions out of the way Crowler then spoke "So if all Duelist are ready, let the Duel Begin!"

Alexis and Erin activated their Duel Disks and drew their first five cards and shouted " **DUEL!** "

 **Alexis's Life Points: 4000**

 **Erin's Life Points: 4000**

"I'll start things off!" Alexis told Erin.

Erin allows her to. Alexis checks her hand "I'll summon **Etoile Cyber** in attack mode!"

Etiole Cyber appeared on the field **ATK: 1200**

"Next," Alexis spoke "I set one card face down and end my turn."

 _I remembered when I played a monster with 1200 attack points in my first ever Duel_ Erin thought _And I got a cruel awakening why not to...However unlike me Alexis has placed one card face down so she's obviously prepared for something. So I have to try something._

Erin then spoke "It's my move, I draw!"

Erin drew her card. She checks her hand then spoke "I summon my **UFO Turtle** , in attack mode!"

UFO Turtle appears on the field **ATK: 1400**

"And now Battle!" Erin announces "UFO Turtle, attack Etoile Cyber!"

UFO Turtle began to build it's attack up. Alexis was ready "Not so fast, Erin, I activate my Trap Card, **Doble Passe**!"

Alexis had activated her Trap Card "This trap card turns your attack to a Direct Attack on me!"

Erin blinked knowing Alexis had planned something but didn't know why one would like to take a Direct Attack.

Instead of Etoile Cyber being attacked UFO Turtle slams into Alexis and Alexis's Life Points drop

 **Alexis's Life Points: 2600**

Alexis turned her attention to Erin "There's more to Double Posel! After your attack is changed to a Direct Attack on me, it allows my Etiole Cyber to attack you Directly in return."

"Oh great..." Erin muttered seeing Etoile Cyber Cyber spin around coming at her.

"Oh it gets even better" Alexis told Erin "At least for me. You see when Etoile Cyber attacks someone directly she gains 500 more attack points during the Battle Phase."

Erin watches as Etiole Cyber's attack rose **1200-1700** then once Etoile Cyber came close to Erin, she kicks Erin in the chest.

Erin backs away as her Life Points dropped. **Erin's Life Points: 2300**

"They traded blows..." Joey said blinking.

"Only Alexis's blow was more effective" Phineas agreed.

"But not by much" Ferb told his brother "only by three hundred."

Erin checks her hand "I'll set one Card Face down, and it ends my turn!"

Alexis smiled "Then it's my move, I draw!"  
Alexis drew a card "Now I'll be summoning my Blade Skater!"

Blade Skater appears on the field **ATK: 1400**

Erin watches as Alexis then spoke "Obviously I know UFO Turtle when destroyed by battle allows you to summon another Fire Attribute Monster with 1500 attack points or below onto the field again. So attacking it with Blade Skater would get me no where especially when you can bring out another Fire Monster that'll be stronger than Etiole Cyber...However, I activate the Spell Card **Polymerization!** I'll use it to fuse my Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater together in order to Fusion Summon, Cyber Blader!"

Cyber Blader appears on the field **ATK: 2100**

"Now" Alexis told Erin "It's my turn to battle! Cyber Blader attack UFO Turtle! **Blade Skate Slash!** "

Like Etiole Cyber Alexis's monster spins around but this time on skates, then once at UFO Turtle slashes out with her skate...However before this could happen, Erin spoke "I activate my Continuous Trap Card: **Backfire!** "

Alexis watches in amazement that Erin had that card in her deck. This meant however only one thing, Erin's deck was full of Fire Attribute Monsters. Erin then explained "While my Backfire Trap Card can't protect me from your attack it does deliver some payback! When a Fire Attribute Monster on my side of the field is destroyed in battle or by card effect and sent to the Graveyard, this Card will then deliver 500 points of damage to my opponent!"

Cyber Blader's attack strikes UFO Turtle, it roars and then explodes into pieces. Erin's Life Points take another hit **Erin's Life Points: 1600**

Erin then spoke "Not only does Backfire activate but I'll certainly activate my UFO Turtle's special ability to bring out one Fire Attribute Monster from my deck with 1500 attack points or below. So come out Elemental Hero Burstintrix!"

Out of U.F.O Turtle's ashes came out Elemental Hero Burstinitrix **ATK: 1200**

Jaden chuckles "She has E-heros too!"

Joey knew what Erin had in mind "Clever plan Erin!"

Erin smiled hearing him out. Then her Backfire Trap Card activated, Alexis watches as a stream of steady fire erupted from Erin's Backfire Trap Card and strikes Alexis burning away at Alexis's Life Points a bit. **Alexis's Life Points: 2100**

Alexis actually smiled, this girl was fun to Duel against, keeping her ground against her. It was exactly the type of Duel Alexis was looking forward to a Duel where both could damage each other. Erin was smiling back happy to Duel against Alexis. Alexis then spoke "With that I end my turn."

"It's my move" Erin announces, "I draw!"

She drew and checked it out, she had drawn the Shield card. She then spoke "I activate my own Spell Card, Polymerization!"

"You have one too?" Alexis asked.

Erin nods "You bet! And I'm going to use it to fuse my Elemental HERO Avion in my hand and the Elemental Hero Burstinitrix on my field, in order to Fusion Summon-"

"DON'T DO FLAMEWINGMAN!" Jaden warned remembering his own Duel against Alexis.

"Flamewingman?" Erin asked "What's that...Anyway I fusion Summon **Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer!** "  
Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer appeared on the field **ATK: 2100**

"Hugh?" Jaden asked "What happened to Flamewingman?"  
"Yeah" Syrus said confused "I'm confused too!"

Phineas explained for Bastion "For Elemental Hero Burstintrix and Elemental Hero Avion there are at least two known Fusions one can use. Usually it depends on the selection, since Erin's deck is based out of Fire Attribute Monsters, she choose Phoenix Enforcer. Which I think is the better fusion."

"So I could fuse my own Avion and Burstitrix together to form that?" Jaden asked Phineas "I never knew that!"

Hearing this Chazz collapses onto the ground "How could I have ever lost to you?"

"Now" Erin told Alexis "We battle! Phoenix Enforcer attack Cyber Blader!"

Phoenix Enforcer came charging at Alexis whom spoke "Don't be suicidal Erin! Both monsters have the same attack points!"

"Same attack points yes" Erin admitted "But Phoenix Enforcer comes with his own special ability in this, he can't be destroyed in battle!"

"WHAT?" Alexis asked then she held back a silent grin thinking _Just like Jaden when he Dueled me._

Both Cyber Blader and Phoenix Enforcer clashed against each other and there seemed to be an explosion but when the explosion ended both monsters were still standing.

"What trickery is this?" Joey asked.

Even Erin was shocked. Alexis explained "Cyber Blader's effect changes depending on how many monsters my opponent has on the field. You have one monster which means her effect for now is this, just like Phoenix Enforcer she can't be destroyed in battle at least with one attack. Nice try though."

Erin smiled "Then I'll set one Card Face down and it ends my turn."

"It's my turn" Alexis announced "I draw!"

She drew her card "I'll equip my Cyber Blader with the Equip Spell Card: **Fusion Weapon!** It'll give my Fusion monster 1500 more attack points.

Cyber Blader seemed to hold a gun weapon and it's attack points shot up **2100-3600.**

"Now Battle!" Alexis shouted "Even though I can't destroy Phoenix Enforcer by battle, I can still damage your Life Points good enough to have you down to 100 Life Points left! Cyber Blader attack Phoenix Enforcer!"

Cyber Blader took aim and fired but Erin was ready for it "Not so fast! I activate my brand new Trap Card: **SHIELD!** "

A black barrier appeared around Phoenix Enforcer which repealed the entire blast with ease allowing Erin to explain "With Shield up, I can Negate one of my opponent's attacks, or any card effect that'll cause destruction or Life Point damage. Then after I've activated it unlike other Trap Cards, I can place this card face-down again so I can use it again next turn!"

Alexis blinked never knowing of a card that can do that. However she smiles "Impressive! Your hanging in there against me thanks to that new Trap Card of yours. With that I end my turn!"

In the booth Chancellor Sheppard, Dr. Crowler and Pegasus were watching the intense Duel.

"This is incredible Mr. Pegasus!" Chancellor Sheppard said "Erin's able to go toe-to-toe with our very own Alexis Rouges."

Dr. Crowler agreed "It's not easy to be able to go toe-to-toe with an Obelisk Blue. Maybe one day Erin could enroll here."

"I doubt she'd want to relearn everything about Duel Monsters by the time Pegasus is done teaching her" Chancellor Sheppard told Crowler "But I'd like to see the day she'd be here."

"She'd be an Obelisk Blue for sure" Crowler admitted "Then again most girls that arrive here immediately are Obelisk Blues.

Chancellor Sheppard turned to Pegasus asking the man "Wasn't the Shield card a Sakura Card?"  
"It was" Pegasus admitted "That's why Erin called me earlier, it seems her two Sakura Cards decided to transform themselves into Duel Monster Cards after she placed them on top of them so that they couldn't be stolen."

"A good idea if you ask me" Dr. Crowler admitted "But man, that Shield is going to be hard for Alexis to defeat Erin though."  
"It's only good for one attack, or card effect though" Chancellor Sheppard said.

In the stands the Duel Academy students were surprised Erin was still standing after five turns had passed between her and Alexis.

"Incredible" A Ra Yellow spoke "That nine year old girl is able to stand up to an Obelisk Blue."

"Doesn't matter!" an Obelisk Blue announced "Alexis still has 500 more Life Points than Erin does! Plus she has a monster with a huge attack boost!"

"Keep talking like you know the outcome!" Joey shot at the Obelisk Blue.

"I will thank you!" The Obelisk Blue told Joey.

It was now Erin's turn and she spoke "It's my turn, I draw!"  
Erin drew her card "First I'll summon my Volcanic Slicer to the field in Defense mode!"

Volcanic Slicer appears on the field in defense mode **DEF: 1200**

"When two monsters are on my opponent's field Cyber Blader's attack doubles."

"That ain't good!" Joey announces seeing the attack for Cyber Blader double **3600-7200**

Erin wasn't phased "I'll activate Volcanic Slicer's effect! Once per turn I can have it burn away five hundred of your Life Points! However if I attack with it and I can't when it's in defense mode this is a good trade off. Go Volcanic Slicer **Molten Blast!** "

Volcanic Slicer gathered in a huge molten fireball and shot it at Alexis. Alexis took the attack head on and it rushed over her. Alexis braces herself taking the fireball and her Life Points dropped **Alexix's Life Points: 1600**

"Were about even now" Erin chuckled "I'll then enter my Main Phase II and set my Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer in defense mode."

Phoneix Enforcer switched into defense mode **DEF: 1200**

"Then" Erin spoke " I'll end my turn!"

"It's my turn!" Alexis announced "I draw!"

Alexis drew her card and checked her hand, she managed to gain Machine Angel Ritual card but lacked one monster for the strongest Ritual monster: Cyber Angel Dakini which she had in her hand as she didn't want to use Cyber Blader as a sacrifice. She had to buy more time and checked the field, her Cyber Blader equipped with Fusion Weapon was powerful but she was sure Erin's Shield Trap Card would negate any attack so she spoke "Since your Face-down Cards is Shield. I'll summon my Cyber Tutu in attack mode. Cyber Tutu appeared on the field **ATK: 1000**

Alexis smiles "Now Battle!"

Erin heard this as Alexis points "First we'll try Cyber Blader's attack on Volcanic Slicer!"

Erin wouldn't let the huge attack pass "I activate my Shield Trap Card again to negate your attack!"

A shield countered Cyber Blader's attack but this is what Alexis wanted "Then Cyber Tuto will attack and since your monsters have more attack points than she does, she can launch a direct attack on you!"

Erin watches as Cyber Tuto came at her, bypassed her monsters and kicked her in the face. Erin steps back and fell onto her butt as her Life Points fell **Erin's Life Points: 600**

"With that" Alexis spoke confident she could win this "I end my turn."

Erin stands up "Right, it's my move, I draw!"

She drew her card "I'll switch Phoenix Enforcer into attack mode as well as Volcanic Slicer!"  
Both of her monster switched into attack mode **1800,** **2100**

"Next" Erin spoke "I activate Volcanic Slicer's ability to burn up five hundred of your Life Points! Molten Blast!"

Volcanic Slicer breathes out a fireball at Alexis and it burns away 500 of her Life Points. **Alexis's Life Points: 1100**

Alexis frowns "It'll take more than that to defeat me!"

"I know that" Erin said "Which is why I summon **Flamevell Guard** Tuner Monster!"

A Flamvell Monster appears on Erin's side of the field **ATK: 100**

"Tuner?" Alexis asked as none of the classes she took so far ever taught her any thing about Synchro Summons "Did you just say Tuner?"

"I certainly did!" Erin told Alexis "And now I'm going to show Duel Academy a new way of summoning...It's called Synchro Summoning!"

"Synchro Summon?" Alexis asked as this was a term she hadn't been aware of at least until now.

"Watch and learn!" Erin said smiling "I'm going to have my level 1 Flamevell Guard to my Level 4 Volcanic Slicer in order to Syncrho Summon **Ally of Justice Catastor!**

Flamevell Guard split into one huge ring while Volcanic Slicer went right through it being scanned and soon Ally of Justice Catastor appeared on the field in a mighty flash of white light **ATK: 2100.**

 **Jaden's Theme plays**

Erin smiled "Now I have everything I need to turn the tide of this Duel! Probably not defeat you this turn."

"I don't think so!" Alexis warned Erin "My Cyber Blader's attack points are still 7200 hundred, your monsters still have 2100 attack points each! My monster is stronger and can't be defeated by them."

Erin smiled "There is a reason why Catastor's in my deck when he's not a Fire or Wind Attribute Monster Alexis. And he's going to help me turn this tide! Rather than argue with you about it, let me end this Duel."

Erin smiled "I activate the Continuous Spell Card **Fiery Clow Spirit!** "

Erin's second Sakura Card turned Duel card makes it's appearance in Erin's spell and Trap Card Zone. A Fire woman like spirit erupted before surging into Erin's Fire Monsters as Erin explains "Fiery Clow Spirit will give my Fire Type Monsters a 1000 attack point boost on any player's Battle Phase as well as making sure no Fire Attribute Monster can be destroyed by battle or card effect once."

Alexis watches as Erin spoke "Now we battle!"

Alexis smiled "Bring it on! Your Phoenix Enforcer can't touch my monster you're only going to be losing!"

"Who says Phoenix Enforcer is the monster I'm attacking first with?" Erin asked Alexis.

Alexis blinked "What do you mean?"

Erin smiled "Let me show you why Ally of Justice Catastor in my Extra Deck even though it's not a Fire Attribute Monster. Ally of Justice Castor attack Cyber Blader! **Justice Beam!** "

Ally of Justice Catastor gathers in a beam in it's mechanical head and fired it at Cyber Blader. Cyber Blader takes the attack and Alexis smiled "I told you that won't..."

Then she gets startled as Cyber Blader exploded destroyed "WHAT? HOW?"

Erin explains "When Ally of Justice attacks or is attacked by a monster that isn't a DARK attribute it automatically destroys that monster during the Battle Phase and it isn't!

"Oh, nuts!" Alexis muttered, she hadn't realized Catastor had such an effective effect. Heck her deck didn't have any Dark Attribute Monsters which meant she couldn't destroy it by battle! And to make it worse Erin had one more attack coming from Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer. Erin points towards Phoenix Enforcer "Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer, attack Cyber Tutu! Oh and don't forget about Fiery Clow Spirit's effect"

The Elemental Hero took to the skies gaining Firey's power **2100-3100** coming down at Cyber Tuto with Erin going " **Phoenix Fire Slash!** "

With it's claws glowing with fire Phoenix Enforcer slashes out at Cyber Tuto destroying her and the resulting battle damage was enough to depute Alexis's Life Points down to zero.

 **Alexis's Life Points: 0**

 **end of song**

Normally an Obelisk Blue would be in deep shock at having lost to a nine year old girl. Luckily for Alexis she wasn't one of the normal Obelisk Blue. Alexis accepted her defeat gracefully and wasn't disappointed at losing, after all she had given it her all falling just short...If only she had another monster other than Cyber Blader, maybe she could've summoned her strongest Cyber Angel which could've changed the tide but what was done was done. There was no regrets coming from Alexis. However there was dead silence in the other Obelisk blues that Erin had defeated Alexis, a fellow Obelisk Blue. Hearing their stunned silence was music to Joey's ears. Joey couldn't help but rise up and speak to the Obelisk Blues "I told you the results weren't going to be what you expected."

Zane had actually watched the Duel with great interest. He immediately saw why Crowler had asked Alexis to be Erin's first Duel Academy opponent. It was the right call. He gets up clapping for Erin.

Joey blinked seeing Zane do this "I guess he's not so bad after all."

Hearing Zane clap made all the blues do this to although to Joey's eyes they seemed to be forced as in they didn't like what they had just seen Erin defeating Alexis but what was done was done.

Jaden was clapping too shouting words of encouragement "Good work you two! That was an incredible Duel!"

Alexis and Erin heard him and both girls wave to him smiling. Alexis reached out her hand towards Erin smiling at her "So you won...Congratulations. You beat me fair and square."

Erin gladly took Alexis's hand and both girls shook hands being good sports among the crowd whom began chatting among themselves glad to have seen the Duel. Inside the both Crowler looked down at amazement "Mr. Pegasus! Your student won!"

Pegasus nods "I'm amazed she did. Both girls Dueled well, don't you think Chancellor Sheppard?"

"I do" Chancellor Sheppard said "So the Fiery Card also went that same transformation."

Pegasus shook his head yes "Yes, it did. Now if you excuse me I must give my parting words to Erin, and her friends."

"I'll come with you too" Crowler said.

Pegasus knew why and allowed it.

The two meet Erin whom was being congratulated by Joey, whom was rubbing her hair "You did well Erin! I loved it when all the Obelisk Blues were silent."

"Thanks Joey" Erin told him smiling "Just don't mess up my hair!"

Phineas smiled "How was your first ever Duel in front of thousands?"

"Nerve racking at first" Erin admitted to him "But as I continued to Duel Alexis, that was all my mind was on and I never really gave it another thought.

Ferb gave her a smile "You earned that win today. Who would've known your two Sakura Cards turned Duel Monster Cards would've been the ones to give you the victory today."

"I have to agree" Phineas admitted "I didn't see both being able to be used in the same duel but glad they did."

It is then Pegasus arrived on scene "Congratulations on your victory today Erin-Girl."

Erin smiled running over to Pegasus hugging him "Mr. Pegasus! It was all thanks to your teachings!"

Pegasus blushes and acted like it was no big deal when deep down he knew it was "Oh, I don't know about that Erin-girl, sure I maybe teaching you Duel Monsters but you really did this victory yourself."

"Agreed" Dr. Crowler said.

Joey stares at Dr. Crowler whom stared back "What are you looking at Joey?"

"No one in particular than you!" Joey told him "I wish to be moved to Ra Yellow!"

"Can't do that" Crowler told him "It's for the best you are in Slifer Red on your visit. What's done is done."

"Why you?" Joey said but he was stopped by Phineas and Ferb whom amazingly were able to hold him back "LET ME GO GUYS! He's asking for it!"

"This isn't the time to start a fight!" Phineas told him.

"Er...Your right sadly" Joey sighed but he didn't stop glaring at Crowler.

Pegasus then spoke to Erin "Erin-Girl, have fun one your week here. I'll be back to pick you and your friends up at the end of the week, but I've got to go."

Erin blinked understanding why he did and nodded. Crowler stepped up "While Pegasus searches for the ones that are after you, I have deemed it necessary to be the one to temporally assume his teaching Duties."

Erin hesitates not sure how to take being taught by Dr. Crowler. Dr. Crowler then spoke "Pegasus did say you can be stubborn on who teaches you but honestly Erin, I'm the best that Duel Academy has."

Chancellor Sheppard walked onto the scene in time to hear Erin go "Does Jaden count as a teacher?"

Dr. Crowler wasn't expecting this question coming from Erin and collapses anime style onto the floor in shock. Chancellor Sheppard to laugh at Erin's question. Heck even Pegasus couldn't resist not laughing as Erin's question was a good one. Phineas chuckled "I think she'd prefer Jaden Yuki over Dr. Crowler teaching her."

"Well" Joey said also laughing "I'd take Jaden over Crowler to teach her too...After all...Dr. Crowler wasn't it Jaden that defeated you to be able to become a student?"

Dr. Crowler's face was bright red at having his most embarrassing defeat at the hands of Jaden Yuki be brought up again. Dr. Crowler looks at Erin "Erin! What can that Slifer Slacker teach you that I can't? I mean that Slifer Slacker sleeps through classes here"

Erin answered "How good is his Dueling style though?"

Chancellor Sheppard laughs some more "Jaden's great at Dueling. And I can see a lot of pros to it. You'll certainly learn to be energetic like he is. You'll certainly learn from him, and I see him giving you lots of Duels as his teaching experience...Is that something you'd like."

Pegasus turned to Sheppard "I know we said Crowler could take some teaching responsibilities but now that I think about it, perhaps Jaden can be the key in teaching her. After all she's here to improve her Dueling skills and what better way then learning by Dueling."

"Oh-no" Crowler sighs.

"Compromise then?" Sheppard asked "Crowler can skill teach her basics while Jaden teaches her on the field stuff?"

Erin strangely agreed to this "I can do that! I'd like that."

Crowler blinks "Really? Basics with me?"

Erin nods "Yep, but on the field training should be someone like Jaden."

"Jaden does have something most of the Duelist here don't" Phineas admitted "And I'm not only talking about his carefree nature."

Chancellor Sheppard then settles the debate "Then Erin, Crowler will teach you the basics still, and Jaden will teach you on the field stuff setting up Duels. I'll have a chat with Mr. Yuki to set this up, but for now enjoy your stay here."

The Chancellor goes off to have this talk with Jaden. With Crowler still trembling thinking _Can't blame Erin now Crowler, she's a visitor. But out of all the students here, WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE THAT SLIFER SLACKER SHE LIKES BEST? WHAT DOES HE HAVE THAT I CAN'T TEACH?_

Joey just smirks seeing Crowler trembling thinking _I see what Syrus told me about Crowler is right...He doesn't like Jaden. Heck if Jaden can beat Crowler, then so can I and that gives me an idea._

Joey begins walking off with Erin turning to him "Where are you going?"  
Joey looked at her "Prepping my deck for my first ever Duel here!"

"Oh, okay" Erin, Phineas, and Ferb said.

They looked at each other then at once they knew who Joey wanted to Duel first turning to Dr. Crowler with Phineas muttering "This duel Joey may have with Dr. Crowler...Will be another interesting match up."

Ferb agreed "Joey's always wanted to Duel the elites, now he gets his chance."

"Then we should support him" Erin told her two friends.

The two boys agreed "Right."

The three walk off to join Joey to help him prepare for his Duel with Crowler.

Crowler overheard the conversation and was shaking thinking to himself _IF MR. WHEELER WANTS TO DUEL ME THEN HE'S GOING TO GET ONE! I'M GOING TO PUT HIM IN HIS PLACE LIKE THE SLIFER SLACKER HE TRULY IS! IF KAIBA CAN BEAT HIM! THEN SO CAN I!_

 **END OF CHAPTER**

Hello everyone! Today is my birthday and I've turned 29 years old. Anyway this chapter is over and I actually had fun writing it. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this Duel Erin had with Alexis and the next chapter is sure to be another excellent Duel. Next chapter is Chapter 11: Elite vs Luck: _**In order to show everyone that he's no pushover, Joey challenges Dr. Crowler to a Duel in front of him teaching his class.**_

 **Made up cards**

 **Even though I hadn't done this on this fanfic, I feel that I should explain the two cards that Erin used and added into her deck in this chapter. So here they are**

 **Shield**

 **Type: Trap Card**

 **Effect: You can only activate this card if your opponent declares a monster attack, or any card effect that causes destruction or Life Point damage, negate the attack or effect. Then you can place it down face down again after activation.**

 **Fiery Clow Spirit**

 **Type: Continuous Spell**

 **Effect: All FIRE Attribute Monsters gain 1000 attack points during any players Battle Phase, all FIRE Attribute Monsters you summon can't be destroyed by Battle or Card effects once per turn.**


	12. Chapter 11: Elite vs Luck!

Chapter 11: Elite vs. Luck

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Cardcaptors. Phineas and Ferb belong to Disney and will be featured as Erin's friends staying with her through out the adventure starting in this chapter. I do own Erin and her deck. Also for this chapter and the next few chapters I'd like to say this is Season 1 Jaden Yuki I'm using so he hasn't met Aster Phoenix yet.**

Chancellor Sheppard had called Jaden Yuki into his office. The Slifer Red seemed to have reported to the Chancellor in an instant and right now outside the Chancellor's office. To Jaden's surprise, Dr. Crowler wasn't there just yet. He knocks on the Chancellor's door. Chancellor Sheppard answered "Come in Jaden."

Jaden opened the door and walked in "You wanted to see me sir?"

"It's nothing bad I can assure you" Chancellor Sheppard said to him, the Chancellor made a kind gesture to a seat in front of his desk "Have a seat please."

Jaden obeyed and once seated the Chancellor asked him "So how did you think of Alexis's and Erin's duel today?"

"That was one of the greatest Duels I've ever witnessed!" Jaden answered "I could tell that both Alexis and Erin really went at it! I'll tell you this already, for a nine year old to keep pace with Alexis and even defeating her, that takes some serious skill. Mr. President truly knows what he's doing with teaching her."

Chancellor Sheppard smiled at Jaden's comment "That's the thing Jaden, Mr. Pegasus is leaving to investigate something in order to help Erin and her family out. While Erin's here she doesn't have her teacher for the week. Dr. Crowler will take over private basic lessons and she's agreed to that...However she wanted someone else to teach her on the field duel work."

Jaden crosses his arms speaking his thoughts out loud "Hmm...Wonder who'd she picked for the on the field Duel work...Dr. Crowler might be a good choice...No, Zane might be a better one but I don't think he'd have the patience as Pegasus may have towards Erin."

The Chancellor lets Jaden have his debate for a while before speaking up "Amazingly Jaden, she wants you to teach her on the field Duel work."

"ME?!" Jaden asked in shock even pointing to himself.

The Chancellor nodded "Yes, she wants you to do that part, and I agree with her decision. Jaden you are one of the best Duelists here at Duel Academy. I know you don't have much experience at teaching which is why Crowler will teach her the basics...However as a good Duelist, there are things she can learn from you. So will you take over to teach her for the week?"  
Jaden nods "It'll be my honor sir. It will be tricky for me to do that, but I certainly will."

"Good" Chancellor Sheppard told him "Your dismissed now."

Jaden gets out of his seat when Dr. Crowler arrived and he waved to Dr. Crowler "Hey, Dr. C! Guess were teaching buddies to Erin!"

Dr. Crowler sighs "Look here Jaden! I'm still teaching you! All you are is her tutor! However, it appears she has taken an interest in you already so I won't say no to her wishes. Don't mess up."

Jaden exits out the door "Your grumpier than usual Dr. C."

Dr. Crowler watches him go "Because, sooner or later I'll have to deal with another Slifer Slacker in the name of Joey Wheeler!"

Jaden winces at this thinking _Well I guess another Duel later on today is going to be Dr. Crowler and Joey._

At Slifer Red Joey was preparing for his soon to be Duel with Dr. Crowler. Joey was determined to make a name for himself. Kaiba was one wall he couldn't get past. None-the-less he wanted to show everyone he could duel even the elites and win. Even if it meant taking down Dr. Crowler, it wouldn't feel like taking someone like Seto Kaiba down but Joey would feel much better showing Crowler that he wasn't a pushover. Erin, Ferb, and Phineas were with him, trying to do whatever they could to help Joey prepare. Joey eyes his deck knowing with his luck he had a chance "Dr. Crowler won't know what hit him! Uh...Does anyone know what sort of deck Crowler has?"

Phineas shrugged "I'm sure Bastion knows but neither Ferb or I asked him about it."

"Our conversation with each other last night was friendly and geared towards our inventions" Ferb admitted.

Joey turned to Erin "Do you know what he has?"

Erin shrugged apologetically "Alexis and I had what we call girl talk all last night. Like Phineas and Ferb, I didn't think to ask her."

"I should've asked Jaden" Joey muttered "But I was going on another rant about Seto Kaiba to think clearly."

Syrus overheard them "Dr. Crowler has an Ancient Gear Deck."

"Ancient Gears?" Phineas asked then he turned to Ferb "Joey might be screwed if that's true."

"At least spell and Trap Card wise" Ferb agreed.

"What's wrong about Ancient Gears?" Joey asked them.

Phineas answered "Ferb and I debated if we should put them in our decks too. We decided not to in the end, but Ancient Gear Monsters at least some of them have the effect to force their opponent not to be able to use their Spell and Trap Cards during the Battle Phase."

"There goes your spell and trap luck based cards" Erin muttered.

Joey wasn't detoured "I'll Duel Dr. Crowler and I'll win."

"Well see" Erin told Joey.

Joey still prepares for his Duel with Dr. Crowler. Joey desperately wanted to Duel Crowler in front of him teaching classes. Normally he read that Duel Academy wouldn't be having classes on Saturday but seeing that Erin was visiting, Crowler had decided only his class would be in session and that gave him and idea.

Erin watches Joey rubbing his hands eager to Duel Crowler.

"You do realize that even if you beat Crowler, he'll still put you in Slifer Red" Erin admitted to him.

"It's not about the Dorm change I'm after" Joey told her "It's all about respect Erin. Jaden may like Slifer Red and he makes best of what he is in. Me? All I want is to show these elites that I'm no pushover."

"According to the data banks you have defeated some incredible Duelist" Syrus admitted "Like the Para and Dox brothers."

Joey nods "Correct, back in Duelist Kingdom! I helped Yugi to defeat those two but I still want to show that I can take on the elites and if it means taking on Dr. Crowler to do that, I'll do it."

Erin smiled "I'll be routing for you Joey!"

"Of course you will!" Joey said to her smiling "After all I was routing for you the whole time when you were Dueling Alexis...Hey Syrus, when is Dr. Crowler teaching class today?"

"At eleven" Syrus answered "It's an hour long class. Why?"

Joey smiled "I'll duel Crowler then."

Syrus sweat dropped thinking _Joey's just like Jaden when it comes to this stuff._

Eleven in the morning came around and all of the students piled up for classes. Erin decided to hang around this wanting to see how Crowler taught classes. From what Alexis told her, he was on the category as a hard teacher. She hoped he wouldn't be that hard on her but would take whatever he could give her. Ferb, Joey, and Phineas were with her sitting down. Dr. Crowler looked at his students when they arrived taking their seats. He then caught sight of Erin, and her friends. There was just something about Joey that rubbed Dr. Crowler the wrong way. Maybe it was Joey's need to prove himself which Crowler was against. In his mind the elites always shined. Still he didn't mind Phineas or Ferb. Dr. Crowler began taking role call. When it was done, Dr. Crowler spoke "Normally we'd not have class but our visitors are here to see how well I teach. So please make them feel welcomed."

Dr. Crowler even eyes his Obelisk Blues some of which still couldn't get over that Alexis had lost to Erin a nine year old girl "For once this goes to my dorm too! You'll respect Erin as if she was an Obelisk Blue!"

Some of the Obelisk Blues made as if to disobey Dr. Crowler but didn't sighing in defeat. Dr. Crowler watches as Erin took a seat alongside Alexis. Alexis waved to her asking "So why did you come to this class?

Erin whispers "Crowler says he's going to teach me Basic Dueling styles while Pegasus searches for answers for my family."

"Oh" Alexis muttered "And you wanted to see him in action."

Erin nods "That's one reason..." she then turned to Joey whom sat next to Jaden "And there is a second reason."

Alexis sweat dropped seeing Joey "Oh boy..."

Dr. Crowler began teaching his class and like usual like he always did, Jaden fell asleep. Joey sees this thinking _I see, Syrus wasn't kidding when he said Jaden sleeps through classes. Can't blame him though. Dr. Crowler does have a tone to him which makes you want to sleep._

Dr. Crowler notices Jaden sleeping muttering "Why am I not surprised that Slifer Slacker is sleeping through another one of my classes?"

Joey gets up having heard him "Maybe it's the style of what your teaching? I mean even I can barely stay awake when I'm in my school!"

"Where are you getting at Wheeler?" Dr. Crowler asked him.

"This" Joey told him "Lectures can be boring! You need excitement!"

"HOW DARE YOU TELL ME HOW I NEED TO TEACH CLASS!" Dr. Crowler berated him.

"Not telling you how!" Joey snapped back "I'm just suggesting how it would be a bit better for both teacher and student!"

Dr. Crowler blinks "Yeah, well still don't like it! Still sounds like you are trying to tell me how I need to teach class!"

Joey gets up "I'm not! However I'm ready to vent out some steam! I've decided who I want to Duel and that's you!"

Dr. Crowler smirks "You? Challenge me to a Duel, knowing that I'm an elite and your a Slifer Red!"

This was enough to get Jaden to wake up "Hugh what did I miss?"

"With the exception of the lecture" Syrus answered Jaden "Nothing else but a possible duel between Joey and Crowler."

"A DUEL?" Jaden asked straightening up "Between Dr. C and Joey? This I gotta see!"

Joey wasn't phased by Dr. Crowler's insult instead he looks at Crowler a big smirk was on his face as he thought of an insult that he thought was better "You say your an elite? Well if you were an Elite how could you lose to Jaden when using your actual deck against him when he was applying here?"

This did get on Dr. Crowler's nerves "HOW DARE YOU BRING THAT UP NOW!"

Joey smirks "If Jaden can beat you, then so can I!"

"Fine then!" Crowler said "You want to Duel now? Then I'll be more then happy to Duel you in front of my whole class and your three friends! It'll be an honor to put you in your place!"

"All I'm hearing is nothing but hot air" Joey replied to him bringing out his Duel Deck "And I'm ready to Duel if you are!"

Dr. Crowler stands up tall "Very well! We'll duel now!"

"Good!" Joey pointed out quite confident he could win this "Let's see what you got!"

Dr. Crowler agreed and his Duel Disk which was on his chest activated. Joey activated his own Duel Disk and the two shouted "Duel!"

"Sweet!" Jaden shouted "This should be exciting!"

 **Dr. Crowler's Life Points: 4000**

 **Joey's Life Points: 4000**

"I'll start things off!" Joey told Dr. Crowler.

"Fine, fine" Dr. Crowler told him "It won't make a difference."

Joey checks out his hand and made his move "For my first, move I'll summon Gearfried the Iron Knight!"

Gearfriend the Iron Knight appeared on Joey's side of the field **ATK: 1800.**

"With him on the field" Joey announced "I end my turn!"

"Then I'm up then" Dr. Crowler told him "I draw!"

Dr. Crowler drew his card and checked his hand "First of all I'll start by activating the Continuous Spell Card: **Ancient Gear Castle!** "

A castle appeared in Dr. Crowler's spell and trap Card zone. Dr. Crowler explained it's effect "Whenever you or I summon a monster I get one counter on the Spell Card, not only that but all Ancient Gear Monsters I control gain three hundred more attack points."

"Not bad of an effect" Joey muttered.

"So, I'll make my first move!" Dr. Crowler announced "I summon Ancient Gear Knight!"

Ancient Gear Knight appears on Dr. Crowler's side of the field **ATK: 1800**

Dr. Crowler smiled "Don't forget that sense Ancient Gear Knight is an Ancient Gear Monster he gains 300 more attack points! And my castle gains one counter!"

Ancient Gear Knight's attack points rose by three hundred **1800-2100.** After this Dr. Crowler's Ancient Gear Castle gained one counter.

"Now" Dr. Crowler spoke "It's time to battle! Ancient Gear Knight attack Gearfried the Iron Knight!"

Dr. Crowler's Ancient Gear Knight charges Joey's Gearfried the Iron Knight then stabbed with it's lance piercing Gearfried and destroying it. Joey braces himself as his Life Points took the hit **Joey's Life Points: 3700**

"Turn end" Dr. Crowler told Joey.

"Then I'm up again" Joey told Dr. Crowler "I draw!"

Joey drew his card and saw it was Goblin Attack Force. "Alright then, now I summon Goblin Attack Force!"

A swarm of Goblins appeared on Joey's side of the field **ATK: 2300**

Dr. Crowler saw these Goblins and wasn't scared "My Ancient Gear Castle gains one more counter due to the fact you summoned a monster."

"I know that!" Joey pointed out "Now, Battle! Goblin Attack Force attacks Ancient Gear Knight! Go get him boys!"

All of the Goblins raised their clubs and charged Ancient Gear Knight, their sheer numbers were too much as all of the goblins started beating at Ancient Gear Knight overwhelming it and destroyed it. Dr. Crowler's Life Points fell a bit **Dr. Crowler's Life Points: 3800**

"Sadly though, when Goblin Attack Force attacks" Joey told Dr. Crowler "They are switched into defense mode until the end phase of your next turn."

Joey's Goblins switched into defense mode **DEF: 0**

Joey checks out his hand entering Main Phase II, "I'll set one card Face Down and end my turn!"

"It's my move" Dr. Crowler announced "I draw!"

Dr. Crowler drew and then smiled "Well, well, well Mr. Wheeler, it looks like fate isn't on your side for once. I summon my **Ancient Gear Golem** in attack mode!"

Dr. Crowler's best monster appeared on the field. It was huge and Joey found himself staring at the huge giant Ancient Gear Monster "That can't be good! But hey now, your Ancient Gear Golem's a level 8 Monster you need two tributes! Where's the two monsters that are tributed?"

Dr. Crowler laughs at Joey "It's quite simple, there is a reason why Ancient Gear Castle is played, you see I can tribute Ancient Gear Castle and the amount of counters on it is equal to the tributes needed to Tribute Summon my Ancient Gear Golem...Since it's a level eight Monster, my Ancient Gear Castle needed two Counters on it."

Joey looked at Dr. Crowler's side of the field now noticing Ancient Gear Castle had vanished and he was now looking up at the towering Ancient Gear Golem. **ATK: 3000**

Joey stares at it "I'm not afraid of that thing!"

"I give Joey points for bravery" Alexis muttered.

"He's in a jam for sure" Jaden admitted "But this won't stop Joey from figuring things out. He's been in way worse situations before."

"Three Thousand attack points!" Erin shouted seeing the attack points of Ancient Gear Golem "That can't be good"

"It isn't for poor Joey" Phineas admitted "Joey's going to be hit hard this turn!"

Ferb remained quiet but silently agreed with his brother knowing Ancient Gear Golem meant trouble for Joey.

Dr. Crowler then spoke "Now Mr. Joey Wheeler, prepare to face off against my Legendary Ancient Gear Golem! Battle! Ancient Gear Golem attack Goblin Attack Force, **Mechanized Melee!** "

Ancient Gear Golem's gears started to grind causing it to raise it's fist and then swing it at Goblin Attack Force.

"I'll activate my-" Joey shouted he tried to activate his Trap Card Kunai with Chain but couldn't "Hey? What gives?"

Dr. Crowler answered "It's quite simple, One of Ancient Gear Golem's special abilities is when he attacks you can't activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the End of the damage step."

"That's not good" Joey muttered.

"And it's a lot worse!" Dr. Crowler told him "Because when Ancient Gear Golem attacks a monster in defense mode and it's defense is lower than my Golem's attack, then you will take piercing damage."

"SAY WHAT?" Joey asked "No Spell, or Trap Card effects until the end of the damage step? AND PIERCING DAMAGE?"

"That's right!" Dr. Crowler told him.

Ancient Gear Golem's fist smashed right onto Goblin Attack Force not only destroying it but the fist continued smashing into Joey forcing Joey to take major damage. **Joey's Life Points: 700**

"The zero defense points Goblin Attack Force had, really hurt him" Phineas muttered.

"No kidding!" Erin admitted "That was a harsh blow."

"Well Joey did say he wanted to Duel an elite and he's getting it" Ferb said "Too bad he's getting schooled."

"Joey's not out yet" Jaden told the three "I know for a fact Joey won't go down that easily."

Jaden would be proven right, despite the odds against him, Joey gets back up. Dr. Crowler sees this "Ready to give up Mr. Wheeler?"

"Never!" Joey told him "I'll never give up a Duel!"

Dr. Crowler smiled "Then next turn you are finished! My Golem will see to that! Turn end"

"We'll see" Joey told him "It's my move, I draw!"

Joey drew his card and spoke "Alright then, I'll activate the Spell Card: **Lucky Rainbow!** "

A rainbow appeared over Joey's head "When this Spell Card is played, I can select one monster on my opponent's side of the field and gain Life Points equal to half of that selected monster's attack points. Since your Ancient Gear Golem is the only monster that's easy. I'll choose it and I'll gain half of it's Attack points as Life Points."

 **Joey's Life Points: 2200**

"Now it gets even better" Joey told Dr. Crowler "Because now I get to draw one card for each 500 Life Points that my Life Points went up by!"

"Not a bad card" Phineas admitted.

"Since Ancient Gear Golem's attack was 3000 half of that is 1500" Bastion admitted "So Joey gets to draw three more cards, giving him a full hand."

"Plus now he can take another hit from Ancient Gear Golem's piercing effect" Alexis adds on "Man, he's sure on lucky Duelist to get that card when he needed it to keep him in the game."

Joey drew three more cards and now checks his hand "And now, I'll set Fortress Warrior to the field in defense mode!"

Fortress Warrior appeared on Joey's side of the field but in defense mode **DEF:** **1200**

"With that" Joey announced "I end my turn!"

Dr. Crowler smirks "All you done was raise your Life Points a bit to where my Ancient Gear Golem's attack won't finish you off this turn. It's my move, I draw!"

Dr. Crowler drew his card "Now let's proceed, Battle! Ancient Gear Golem attack Fortress Warrior! **Mechanized Melee!** "

Ancient Gear Golem attacks Fortress Warrior. However it wasn't destroyed and the piercing damage was negated.

"WHAT THE?" Crowler asked "Joey check your gear! Your monster and Life Points haven't changed!"

Joey smirks "Oh? I'm sorry, didn't I mention Fortress Warrior's Special ability? He can't be destroyed in battle once each turn. Plus any Battle damage I'd receive from those two attacks is zero!"

"NO WAY!" Dr. Crowler shouted completely taken off guard yet again, first it was Jaden's Wing Kurriboh, and now it was this Fortress Warrior

"Not bad!" Erin shouted.

"His luck saved him again on his last turn" Phineas admitted.

"Now Dr. Crowler knows that Joey's not going down easily" Ferb admitted "Plus now Fortress Warrior needs two attacks to be completely beaten."

Dr. Crowler frowned "Fine, fine, I end my turn!"

"It's my move!" Joey announced "I draw!"

Joey drew his card and checked his hand "Alright, I summon my **Luck Synchron** Tuner Monster!"

A new monster appeared on Joey's side of the field. It looked like a leprechaun **ATK: 500**

"I don't recognize that monster before!" Erin, Ferb, and Phineas shouted.

Joey smiled hearing this turning to Erin "It's a new monster, your mother Sakura found it and gave not only him but the Synchro Monster I have in mind to summon as a reward for saving you two and my sister from the MFWD."

"Oh!" Erin said "Let's see this monster in action!"

"Why I'll put it to good use!" Joey said he then turned to Dr. Crowler "So Dr. Crowler, what do you think of my new monster?"

"I think your dueling quite well for now...But next time try playing a monster with more attack points" Dr. Crowler told him.

"Say what you will!" Joey told him "I activate both of Luck Syncrhon's special abilities. The first is I get to increase a Non-Tuner monster's level by one. So I'll use this ability to increase Fortress Warrior's level to make it a level three monster!"

Fortress Warrior's level increased by one. **2-3 stars**

"Next" Joey told Dr. Crowler "It's time to show you why my monster's name is Luck Synchron! I activate the 2nd effect, I get to roll a six sided die and when I use it to Synchro Summon a Synchro Monster, the Synchro Monster gains that ability."

Joey gets a die and rolls it. The die comes out and lands on a three. Joey smiled "Great! I get a three. Which is a good special ability for my Synchro Monster. Anyway, I'm going to tune my Level 3 Luck Synchron with my now level 3 Fortress Warrior in order to Synchro Summon... **Luck Warrior!** "

Luck Synchron burst into three rings and it began scanning Fortress Warrior. Then in a bright flash of light Luck Warrior appears on the field **ATK: 2500**. Luck Warrior looked like a warrior but in green leprechaun armor.

"Impressive" Dr. Crowler spoke "So you too can Synchro Summon! But once again it falls short to my Ancient Gear Golem's 3000 attack points."

"We'll see about that" Joey told him "Luck Warrior's own special ability allows him to attack twice during the battle phase as long as one of my opponent's monsters has more attack than his own during Main Phase I."

Crowler smirks "Lot of good that does you! My Golem has more attack points than your monster."

"We'll see now" Joey told him "Because now we battle! Luck Warrior, attack Ancient Gear Golem!"

Luck Warrior draws it's huge sword then charged Ancient Gear Golem. Dr. Crowler grows over confident "Bring it on! My Ancient Gear Golem has more attack points. Your monster will be destroyed!"

Joey smirked "You're forgetting one little detail Dr. Crowler! And that's this Luck Synchron's second ability...Remember I rolled a three?"

Dr. Crowler nods "Yes!"

"Well then prepare to be amazed, you see Luck Warrior's special ability that Luck Synchron passed down to it allows him to increase his attack points by two hundred more attack points per monster in my Graveyard during the Battle Phase only. It also decreases your monster's attack points by the same amount!"

"That'll settle the score for sure!" Phineas admitted

Luck Warrior's attack points rose by eight hundred. **2500-3300.** This also decreased Ancient Gear Golem's attack points by the same amount **3000-2200**

"WHAT?" Dr. Crowler asked "No way!"

Joey smiled "Now whose scared? Go Luck Warrior strike down that Ancient Gear Golem with **Luck Slash!**

Luck Warrior leaps into the air and comes down slashing the blade hard and with one swing it slices through Ancient Gear Golem destroying it. Ancient Gear Golem explodes with a mighty explosion and Dr. Crowler's Life Points fall. **Dr. Crowler's Life Points: 2700**

Joey smiled "Those Life Points will be reduced shortly."

Dr. Crowler blinked as Joey smiled "Since your Ancient Gear Golem had more attack points than my Luck Warrior during my Main Phase One, thanks to Luck Warrior's own special ability, he gets to attack a second time...However due to this being a direct attack, battle damage is halved. Luck Warrior time for your second attack!"

Dr. Crowler watches and braces himself for the attack. The attack connects and Dr. Crowler is on the ground rubbing an arm "I see your Warrior has some fight in it!"

Dr. Crowler's Life Points fell. **Dr. Crowler's Life Points: 1050**

"Wow!" Alexis shouted "look at this!"

Jaden agreed "Joey's turned the tide almost."

"Luck Warrior came in handy" Bastion admitted.

Chazz looked at Joey in amazement that it now looked like Joey was going to win. Then again Luck Warrior could only attack twice during the Battle Phase as long as the opponent's monsters had more attack points than it did.

Joey checks out his hand "As I end my turn Luck Warrior's attack points return to normal. I'll set one card face-down and it ends my turn."

Luck Warrior's attack points became back to normal **3300-2500**

Dr. Crowler gets up ready to defeat Joey "Good move that last turn you had Joey! Now it's my turn, I draw!"

Dr. Crowler drew "I activate the Spell Card: Ancient Gear Factory! By removing from play Ancient Gear Monsters, I can then Summon another Ancient Gear Golem to my side of the field!"

Dr. Crowler discarded two Ancient Gear Monsters from his Graveyard removing them from play and another Ancient Gear Golem appears on the field **ATK: 3000**

"But that's not all" Dr. Crowler shouted "I activate Spell Card: **Polymerization!** With it I shall fuse my Ancient Gear Golem with three other Ancient Gear Monsters in my hand, in order to Fusion Summon, **Chaos Ancient Gear Giant!** "

Ancient Gear Chaos Giant appears on the field **ATK: 4500**

"Ah nuts" Joey muttered seeing the huge attack "Just my luck...A monster with the same attack as Seto's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

Dr. Crowler smiled "Indeed and by calculation this means even with Luck Warrior you fail to defeat me! My monster has the attack needed to end this duel."

Joey sees that it does indeed. Dr. Crowler points towards him "Now we battle! It was a great duel in the End Mr. Wheeler but I'm afraid you can't beat the elites! Now Chaos Ancient Gear Giant attack Luck Warrior and end the Duel! Oh and Joey just like Ancient Gear Golem you can't activate any Spell or Trap Cards."

Joey watches Dr. Crowler's monster come at his own but he smirks "Oh, I wonder about that, I activate Quick-Play Spell Card: **Ancient Protection!** This Spell Card's effect can't be negated by any monster effect and allows me to activate two more card effects"

Crowler blinks as light from above protects Joey's Face-Down Cards and allows him to use his Spell and Trap Card effect "NO WAY!"

"Oh yes way!" Joey announced "And thanks to my Quick-Play Spell Card, I can activate my Trap Card: **Kunai with Chain!** In this one, I'll just use it's effect to increase my monster's attack points by five hundred!" **2500-3000**

"This just means you survive!" Dr. Crowler told him "But with no monsters to defend you I'll win!"

"Then I'll be glad to counter that to!" Joey told him "By removing the Spell Card **Lucky Rainbow** from my Graveyard, I can prevent one monster's destruction by battle, and I'll choose my Luck Warrior!"

Dr. Crowler watches as Joey removed Lucky Rainbow from his Graveyard. Ancient Gear Chaos Giant's attack hits Joey's Luck Warrior and thanks to Lucky Rainbow being removed from play Joey's monster's is spared destruction...However his Life Points took the hit.

 **Joey's Life Points: 700**

Dr. Crowler then spoke "With this said, I end my turn. Now let's see what you can do."

Joey stood up "Very well, I shall."

Everyone was now interested in this final turn. For many Obelisk Blues watching they wanted Crowler to win. With Ancient Gear Chaos Giant out it looked like Dr. Crowler would win now. However with Kuani with Chain still attached to Luck Warrior and it's effect thanks to Luck Synchron it looked like Joey maybe able to overcome Ancient Gear Chaos Giant.

Joey took his chance "It's my move I draw!"

 **Jaden's theme plays**

Joey looked at the card "Alright Dr. Crowler, it's time for my final gamble! I summon my **Time Wizard!** "

Time Wizard comes out **ATK: 500**

"Uh-oh!" all of the Obelisk Blues all shouted knowing that Time Wizard's effect was risky.

Joey smirked "Then you all know what's coming!"

Dr. Crowler didn't have anything in his hand, his last move with Ancient Gear Chaos Giant took all cards from his hand to do. He knew that Time Wizard's effect was risky, but there was a chance it would fail Joey and end the Duel in Crowler's victory. Joey spoke "Alright then, it's now or never Dr. Crowler! I activate Time Wizard's Special ability, **Time Roulette!** "

Time Wizard's clock like hands start spinning around. Everyone watched as Time Wizard starts it's effect and then slows down. Then as it was stopping it barely missed a skull and lands on a cloud perfectly!

"Sweet!" Joey shouted seeing this.

"Uh-oh!" all of the Obelisk Blues except for Alexis and Zane shouted.

Dr. Crowler made a shocked face "Nuts! How lucky can one get?"

"Very lucky!" Joey shouted "Now all your monsters on your side of the field get destroyed! Go Time Wizard!"

Time Wizard whips out it's powerful time magic effect and destroys Ancient Gear Chaos Giant.

"And now" Joey told Dr. Crowler "Without any monsters to defend you, I get to attack directly! Go Luck Warrior attack Dr. Crowler directly and end the duel Luck Slash. Luck Warrior charges at Dr. Crowler whom was shocked that Joey was able to defeat him. Luck Warrior leaps into the air and comes down on Dr. Crowler hard causing Dr. Crowler to shout "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

 **Dr. Crowler's Life Points: 0**

 **end of song**

"WAY TO GO JOEY!" Erin, and Jaden shouted.

"Way to hang in their buddy!" Phineas told Joey "What a come back!"

Joey smiled waving "I did it! I beat Dr. Crowler!"

Dr. Crowler was still shocked that he had been beaten by Joey "No way! This can't be true!"

"Oh but it is" Jaden told Dr. Crowler "You and Joey had a great Duel!"

Everyone in Dr. Crowler's class was clapping for the great Duel.

As the field comes to normal, Joey checks out Luck Synchron and Luck Warrior thinking to himself _Sakura ma'am, thank you for giving these two cards to me. They really helped me out today._

He smiled joining Erin, Phineas and Ferb still leaving Dr. Crowler in shock with Dr. Crowler thinking _How could I lose? Ancient Gear Chaos Giant was my best Fusion monster! Darn it! Joey's luck prevailed again!_

 **end of chapter**

 **Dr. Crowler's and Joey's duel has come to a close! Yes, I'll admit, I wanted Joey to win and I'd like to thank Dragonknight 15 in helping me to see if Joey did have a chance against Crowler. I also would like to point out I know Fortress Warrior is Yusei's but also gave Joey Fortress Warrior as well as he needed something to help defend against Ancient Gear Golem's piercing damage. Anyway next chapter is** _ **Chapter 12: Jaden's Lesson: Sunday Evening has came and Jaden decides that in order to teach Erin, dueling tips that he wants to Duel her, first as equals. What will happen when Elemental Heroes and Erin's Fire Deck clash?**_

 **Made up cards**

 **Again I feel as if I should explain the made up cards. So here I go.**

 **Luck Syncrhon**

 **Type: Tuner Monster/Spellcaster/Effect**

 **Level: 3**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **ATK: 500, DEF: 1000**

 **Effect: Once per turn you may select 1 level 3 or below Non-Tuner Monster and increase its level by 1. Before Synchro Summoning if you use this card for a Syncrho Monster, roll a six sided die and apply these effects to the Synchro Monster that is Synchro Summoned. 1 or 6, during each of your Stand By Phases you take 500 points of damage. 2 or 5 If the Syncrho Monster's attack is higher than your oppoent's monster's defense applying piercing damage. 3 or 4, During your Battle Phase if the Synchro Monster attacks, increase it's attack points by 200 points for every monster in your Graveyard, decrease all opponent's monster's ATK by the same amount.**

 **Luck Warrior**

 **Type: Warrior/Syncrho**

 **Level: 6**

 **Attribute: EARTH**

 **ATK: 2500, DEF: 2100**

 **Effect: During your Main Phase I, if your opponent has 1 monster that has a higher attack than this card this monster can attack twice during the Battle Phase. If this card attacks directly during the second battle, Battle Damage is halved.**

 **Ancient Protection**

 **Type: Quick-Play Spell card**

 **Effect: This card is unaffected by "Ancient Gear" Monsters and other cards that negate effects. You may also activate two other Spell/Trap Cards during the Battle Phase.**

 **Lucky Rainbow**

 **Type: Spell Card**

 **Effect: Select 1 of your opponent's monsters and increase your Life Points by half of the selected monster's Attack Points. For every 500 Life Points that are raised by this card's effect draw 1 card. During your opponent's Battle Phase, and this Card is in your Graveyard, you may remove this card from your Graveyard and select one monster on your side of the field. The Selected monster can't be destroyed by battle. Battle damage is still applied though.**


	13. Chapter 12: Jaden's Lesson

Chapter 12: Jaden's Lesson

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Cardcaptors. Phineas and Ferb belong to Disney and will be featured as Erin's friends staying with her through out the adventure starting in this chapter. I do own Erin and her deck. Also for this chapter and the next few chapters I'd like to say this is Season 1 Jaden Yuki I'm using so he hasn't met Aster Phoenix yet.**

After Joey had defeated Dr. Crowler on late Saturday morning, there strangely would be no more duels that would include Erin and her friends in them. Due to Dr. Crowler's remarks on treating Erin right, the Obelisk Blues reluctantly obeyed him, but did keep space between them and Erin. Erin didn't care about this and it didn't bother her. At least she was getting respect from them. For the rest of the day, Erin would stay with Alexis, Phineas and Ferb would stick with Bastion, and Joey hung out with Jaden and his pals. Alexis was doing her homework in the girls only Obelisk Blue dorm. Alexis sees Erin as well "Hey Erin! What did you think of Dr. Crowler's lesson today?"

"He seemed boring" Erin admitted "Joey had a point when he was making the suggestion that Crowler should try to make his classes more exciting than just lectures."

This caused Alexis to chuckle gently "I saw Joey's point too when he mentioned it to Dr. Crowler."

Erin checks out her deck seeing the Shield and Firey Card still in their Duel Monster forms thinking _Is this change permanent? I might have to ask Kero when I get home after this week is over._

Alexis's two friends Jasmine and Mindy arrived in the dorm as well with Mindy speaking out "So this is where you two were!"

"Of course it is" Alexis told her friends "I've always done my homework first."

"You did well today beating Alexis" Jasmine told Erin, she then adds on "With Mr. Pegasus teaching you Duel Monsters, you're going to be one heck of a great Duelist."

"Thank you Jasmine" Erin said blushing at the comment.

Mindy agreed "My question is where did Pegasus go after your duel with Alexis? He wasn't around after that."

Erin answered "Mr. Pegasus had some work he had to do. He doesn't just teach me after all. He's helping my mother and dad figure out something and he does run a company too."

"He's one busy man indeed" Alexis admitted.

"May I ask you this Erin?" Mindy asked Erin.

Erin smiled at her "You can ask me anything."

"Thank you" Mindy told her "How is Mr. Pegasus as a teacher. Is he strict like Dr. Crowler? How are his lessons compared to the lessons here?"

Erin smiled at her question "I think Mr. Pegasus is a great teacher! He certainly knows all of the ins and outs of Duel Monsters and knows almost every single card in existence. As to is he like Dr. Crowler? I don't think he is, yes he can be strict when he needs to but he's also laid back...Plus he's very patient. His lessons are incredible too but aren't much different from Duel Academy's lessons although he prefers me getting actual Dueling experience in but he does have lectures too."

Jasmine giggles "So far it looks like his teaching's paying off. I mean you beat my friend Alexis and that's no easy feature."

"Agreed" Erin admitted "Alexis really did her best against me and I was thrilled to have her as my first opponent here."

Alexis blushes partly in embarrassment but she was happy that Erin had said that about her. To Alexis, Erin was almost a younger sister to her, one she never knew about. There was something about Erin that told Alexis that Erin was going to be an incredible Duelist when she grew up. Alexis would continue to do her homework till it was done.

In Slifer Red, Jaden was pacing about nervously in his room. Joey had been invited into the room. He sat with Syrus and another Slifer Red Chumley Huffington. All three boys watched Jaden pace around thinking on something. Joey blinked seeing this as he asked Syrus "Does Jaden ever act like this?"

"This is the first time I've ever seen his pace like this" Syrus admitted.

"Yeah, what's gotten him all nervous?" Chumley asked.

Jaden stopped pacing a bit speaking his thoughts out loud "Okay, so how am I going to teach Erin on the field dueling styles? That method means finding opponents for her to Duel against."

Joey overheard Jaden's thoughts about teaching Erin "Back up Jaden, what's this thing about teaching Erin?"

Jaden decided that it would be best to answer Joey "It's something that happened when I visited Chancellor Sheppard in his office earlier today. With Mr. President gone to help Erin's family, she doesn't have her teacher here. Dr. Crowler is teaching her simple dueling stuff but apparently, she wants ME to teach her on the field duel work."

Joey sighs "No one should have to allow Dr. Crowler to teach her dueling styles...However I think Erin made a great choice choosing you to be her teacher for on the field Dueling work."

"Agreed!" Chumley admitted "With the exception of Zane, you are the best Duelist here Jaden! It makes sense why she choose you."

"Plus you have incredible Dueling talent" Syrus told him "She's greatly improve with you teaching her on the field Duel Work."

"That does involve getting her into Duels right?" Jaden asked.

"I don't see why not" Joey told him "She is here to get more experience in Dueling anyway."

Jaden then snaps his fingers "I've got it! Then for her first lesson under my tutoring, she's going to be Dueling me, tomorrow evening!"

"That would be exciting to see!" Syrus told him "You verses Erin. That'll be a good match up."

"I don't see why she wouldn't refuse to Duel you" Joey admitted "She's taken a liking to you Jaden the moment she met you. I'm not talking about the love sort of like. She sees you as a friend. There is something she can learn from you, and that's not to give up hope...Actually she has that already down but you are someone that can help her to realize that even further, never give up no matter what the situation looks like."

"You're right man!" Jaden told him.

Night would come soon after. Then after this Sunday morning would arrive. Erin had breakfast and was with her friends Ferb, Joey, and Phineas. It was a beautiful Sunday morning. No classes would be scheduled for Sunday meaning all the students were sleeping in. Erin had a wonderful night, and was spending time with her three friends.

"So" Phineas told her "How is your visit here so far?"

"It's been going good" Erin told her friends "Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy really treat me well."

"Those three don't seem to be so bad as Obelisk Blues" Phineas admitted "Most others do. Except for Zane Truesdale."

"Last night Bastion suggested that Ferb or I challenge Zane to a Duel" Ferb spoke.

"Oh?" Erin asked blinking "Isn't Zane Truesdale the best Duelist in Duel Academy?"

"He is" Phineas admitted.

"Think you or Ferb will actually go through with it?" Erin asked them.

Phineas shrugged "Would be hard for just one of us to Duel him. Ferb and my decks are meant for Tag Dueling."

"I could lend you the XYZ Monsters" Ferb told Phineas.

"True, but if we are to go through with it, then I'd rather have you at my side" Phineas told him.

Ferb agreed "We always had Dueled together as Tag Duelist."

"This actually benefits us" Erin admitted "Especially against MFWD. If they send Tag Duelists...We have you and Ferb to counter those."

"I'm not afraid of Zane" Phineas told Erin "If I am to Duel Zane though, it would have to be Tag Dueling style, to me it wouldn't be right to not duel alongside my brother Ferb."

Ferb agreed "We've always did incredible things together. So why should we start now?"

"Good point" Erin admitted.

Joey then spoke "What if Bastion finds someone that'll Duel alongside Zane to be his Tag Dueling opponents."

"If he'd find someone equal to his level of Dueling" Phineas admitted "Ferb and I would like to take Zane and his partner on."

"That's good" Joey admitted.

Erin checks for her money and Joey sees this "What's wrong?"

"I'm thinking about going card shopping. I want to see if there's a way Fox Fire can be even more helpful."

"I'm confused" Joey admitted "What do you mean be more helpful, doesn't it revive itself at the end of the opponent's turn when it's destroyed?"

"She does" Erin said seeing Fox Fire appear at her side "However I've read that Winged Kuriboh has a form known as Winged Kuriboh Level 10 and that's pretty much like a Mirror Force when activated."

"Only it inflicts damage equal to the total amount all of the destroyed monster's attack points on the opponent's side of the field" Phineas admitted then he gets it "But Erin, that was only for Winged Kuriboh. To my knowledge Fox Fire doesn't have anything."

"I've gotta check still" Erin told him "I like Fox Fire a lot and she's saved me a few times already."

"Well alright then" Phineas said.

The group of four would walk to Duel Academy and enter the store. There a woman named Dorothy greeted them "Welcome. Please feel free to look around."

Erin checks out the store "Miss. Dorothy, do you have any rare cards that came in?"

"I actually do" Dorothy said "Want to see them?"

Erin nods "Yes, Please. I do."

Dorothy takes out the rare cards out of a suitcase and Erin looks at them and saw a brand new FIRE Fusion Monster. She saw one requirement was Fox Fire and the other was Sacred Phoenix of Nepthyz. Phineas and Ferb saw it too with Phineas going "Well, I'll be, there is a card which Fox Fire is a part of."

Erin nods turning to Dorothy "How much for this one?"

Dorothy explained the price and Erin managed to buy it. She looks at the Fusion Monster and immediately puts it in her Extra Deck. She bows to Dorothy "Thank you."

"You're welcome" Dorothy told her.

Erin leaves the store.

"That was incredible!" Joey shouted "There actually was something Fox Fire can do to support the deck. Who knew it could be used for Fusion Summoning."

"Plus Erin already has those two Duel Monnsters that's required of it" Ferb admitted "So I can't wait to see this new Fusion Monster."

"We might even see it soon."

Erin watches as Syrus walked by "Erin?"

"Yes, Syrus?" Erin asked him.

"Jaden wants to see you tonight near Slifer Red. He says at that time it's time for your first lesson under him."

Erin had a feeling what this meant, this meant Jaden wanted to Duel her. She felt honored to be dueling against someone she wanted to herself. She was quite glad for this. She smiled "Thank you for informing me about it Syrus. I'll be there."

She turned to her friends "Jaden and I are going to Duel."

"How can you tell?" Joey asked her.

She giggled "Why else would he ask me to come tonight? I mean surely you know he's the one teaching me on the field work, plus he's seen me Duel against Alexis."

"He has been eager to Duel you" Ferb admitted "Mostly as a friend."

"Then he's going to get it" Erin told him.

She checks out her deck and turned to Fox Fire whom had became visible once again and Erin tickles it's chin causing it to gently let out a fox like laugh "Ready to see how we do against Jaden?"

Fox Fire nods eagerly. Joey blinked turning to Phineas "What is she talking to?"

Phineas shrugged but correctly guessed "Hmm, if I had to guess, it maybe a Duel Monster spirit. Some people are able to see actual Duel Monster Spirits."

"Oh" Joey said.

It was five PM at night, as promised Erin, Ferb, Joey, and Phineas arrived outside of Slifer Red. Alexis and Zane were surprisingly there too. Once more Erin stared at Zane, the third year Obelisk Blue seemed to has scared her and did every time she walked past him. Maybe it was she could since he was strong. She stood alongside Alexis whom smiled "What brings you out here?"

"Jaden called me out" Erin answered.

Zane turned to Erin watching her "One could wonder why he has done that but I think I know why. He wants to Duel you."

Erin nods "He certainly does, and he's going to get one from me."

She smiles warmly "I've been dying to take him on anyway."

Alexis giggled "Anyone would love to duel Jaden anyway. I agree with you Erin, anyone would be willing to Duel Jaden...Just a heads up he's tough."

"But not that tough that he's unbeaten" Zane told Erin.

"You're the only Duelist that has beaten him" Alexis pointed out.

"True" Zane admitted "But regardless Erin, I look forward to seeing a Duel between you and Jaden. If it's going to go anything like the Duel between you and Alexis, then this'll be fun to see."

Jaden arrived waving "Hey Erin!"

"Hello Jaden!" Erin said waving back.

Jaden sees Alexis and Zane "And we've got more visitors to see this."

Syrus and Chunely were with Jaden as well, the other two Slifer Red wanted to see this upcoming Duel as well.

"Hold up!" Bastion shouted as he approached "Don't start Dueling Erin, without me witnessing!"

"I just arrived here myself" Jaden told Bastion.

"Why must you Duel her right now Jaden?" Chazz asked "She should Duel me! After all I'll get revenge for what she did to Alexis."

Alexis sighed "Oh Chazz, you don't let things go do you."

Chazz crosses his arms "She beat you, and I intend to avenge that loss."

"Alexis is right Chazz" Jaden told him "You gotta learn to accept Alexis's loss to Erin, both girls Dueled well...However I'm the one that's going to be Dueling Erin right now."

Erin's heart pounded happily, she was willing to Duel Jaden. She stood her ground ready. Jaden turned to her "After all, I'm the one whose accepted in teaching her on the field Duel Work."

"WHAT?" Chazz asked falling to the ground "YOU OUT OF ALL PEOPLE? Don't make me laugh!"

"He's not joking" Erin told Chazz "I requested that it would be Jaden to do that."

Chazz blinked pointing to Alexis and Zane "You could've asked those two!"

Zane eyes Chazz "True, she could've, but Jaden has a certain feel to him that makes me say, Jaden is the best choice for this while Pegasus is away."

Chazz was silent "Man, this is new, a Slifer Red teaching her how to be a great duelist on the field."

"Last time I checked Chazz, you were in Slifer Red too!" Joey told him.

"Oh shut up Wheeler!" Chazz told Joey.

"Oh? And what if I don't want to?" Joey shot back.

Erin and Jaden let Chazz and Joey exchange insults with one another for a while. Then when the two stopped talking Jaden eyes Erin "Erin, I've agreed to teach you on the field dueling work. Which probably means I'm going to be finding Duels for you to go into. However, for what is about to happen between you and me, I want you to come at me full force. I'll be doing the same, what I'm trying to say is, Duel me as an Equal and not as a teacher. Duel me as a friend."

"You got it!" Erin agreed.

Jaden smiled as both activated their Duel Disks, drew their top five cards then both shouted " **DUEL!** "

 **Erin's Life Points: 4000**

 **Jaden's Life Points: 4000**

Jaden eyes Erin "Why don't you go first this time? I mean Alexis went first when you Dueled her, so it's only fair that you go first."

"Very well" Erin agreed "I'll go first!"

Erin checks her hand "First I'm going to summon my **Volcanic Slicer** to the field in attack mode!"

Volcanic Slicer appears on Erin's side of the field **ATK: 1800**

Erin then spoke "I activate Volcanic Slicer's Special ability, once per turn he gets to inflict five hundred points of damage to my opponent, however if he uses this ability he can't attack during the Battle Phase. Since I'm going first, I don't get a Battle Phase, so this is a good trade off! Go! Volcanic Slicer, **Molten Blast!** "

Volcanic Slicer shot out a molten fireball out of it's mouth and at Jaden. Jaden takes the blast and his Life Points fell **Jaden's Life Points: 3500**

"With that I end my turn" Erin told Jaden.

"Not bad, Erin" Jaden told her "You were able to summon one monster and deal some damage to my Life Points, but I'm up now, I draw!"

Jaden draws his card "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode!"

A warrior built of of clay appeared on Jaden's side of the field but was in defense mode **DEF: 2000**

Jaden looks at Erin "I'll set one card face down and it'll end my turn!"

"It's my move!" Erin announces "I draw!"

Erin drew her card "I activate Volcanic Slicer's effect again! Go Volcanic Slicer: **Molten Blast!** "

Volcanic Slicer uses it's effect on Jaden again and his Life Points fell once more. **Jaden's Life Points: 3000**

"Now I summon **Hand of Nephthys** " Erin announces.

Hand of Nephthys appears on Erin's side of the field **ATK: 600**

"Now" Erin announces "I activate Hand of Nephthys's special ability, I can send it and one other monster on my side of the field to the Graveyard, in order to Special Summon from my Deck, **Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys!** "

Erin's two monsters disappeared and it their place was the big phoenix **ATK: 2400**

"Now we're talking!" Phineas shouted.

"Good move!" Alexis admitted.

Zane agreed "That is a monster that can help her."

"Battle!" Erin announces "Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys attack Elemental Hero Clayman with **Sacred Flame Wave!** "

Jaden watches as Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys unleashes it's powerful flaming heat wave at Elemental Hero Clayman "Not so fast Erin, I activate my Trap Card: **Hero Barrier!** "

At Jaden's command a barrier appeared protecting Elemental Hero Clayman from being destroyed as Jaden announces it's effect "I can only activate this Trap Card when there's at least 1 Elemental Hero on my side of the field that's attacked which negates your attack when activated."

Erin frowned "Fine, fine, I end my turn."

"It's my move!" Jaden announces "I draw!"

He then spoke "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!"

Elemental Hero Sparkman appeared on Jaden's side of the field this Elemental Hero was blue and yellow **ATK: 1600**

"Next," Jaden announces "I activate Spell Card: **Polymerization!** " He held up the spell card as he activated it "With it, I fuse my Elemental Hero Clayman and my Elemental Hero Sparkman together to Fusion Summon, **Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!** "

Elemental Hero Thunder Giant appears on the field **ATK: 2400**

"That makes no sense for once!" Erin told Jaden "Both my monster and yours has the same attack points!"

"Maybe" Jaden said "But when Elemental Hero Thunder Giant is Fusion Summon he gets to destroy one monster on your side of the field whose attack points are equal to or less than his own."

Just like Alexis had done in her Duel against Jaden, Erin asked out "Original Attack Points?"

Jaden nods "Attack points that are given to the monster when originally summoned. Since your Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys has 2400 hundred attack points and so does my Thunder Giant, thanks to his special ability, it is destroyed! Go Thunder Giant **Thunder Rain!** "

Thunder Giant aimed it's hand then snapped it to unleash lightning bolts all over Erin's monster which destroyed it in a blazing ball of fire.

"My Phoenix!" Erin shouted seeing this "You'll pay for that Jaden!"

"We'll see now won't we?" Jaden asked her "With your monster out of the way, I can declare a direct attack with Thunder Giant, so Battle! Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, attack Erin Directly!"

Elemental Hero Thunder Giant attacks Erin directly by unleash a blast of thunder at her. Erin takes the blast falling onto her knees as her Life Points drop heavily. **Erin's Life Points: 1600**

Jaden checks his hand "I'll set two cards face down and that'll end my turn."

Erin gets back up not detoured at having a lot of her Life Points gone "It's my move, I draw!"

Erin drew her card then spoke up as she entered her Standby Phase, "Oh, Jaden, you did a big mistake, because during my Stand By Phase when Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys is destroyed by a Card effect, she gets to come back to my side of the field...But when she does, she completely destroys all Spell and Trap Cards on the field."

"SAY WHAT?" Jaden asked shocked"It can do that?"

"You heard me Jaden!" Erin told him "So come back out my Phoenix friend... **Flame Revival!** "

True to Erin's words, flames erupted from her Duel Disk's Graveyard, then shot straight out onto the field destroying all of Jaden's face down cards which were Negate Attack, and Hero Signal once the cards were destroyed Jaden watches as Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys appeared good as new **ATK: 2400.**

"Incredible!" Jaden said finding this truly incredible "Who knew that card had such a great effect. Looks like it's not going to be easy in destroying it by Card Effect if it can destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field."

Erin checks her hand "I activate Field Spell Card: **Molten Destruction!** This'll increase all FIRE Attribute Monster's attack points by 500!"

An erupting volcano appears on the field increasing Sacred Phoenix's attack points by 500 **ATK: 2900**

"Next" Erin told Jaden "I summon Cyber Phoenix in attack mode!"

Cyber Phoenix appears on Erin's side of the field **ATK: 1200**. Due to it being a FIRE type monster it too gained 500 more attack points. **1200-1700**

"Now" Erin promised "Battle!"

She eyes Jaden "Alright Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys , let's get payback for what Thunder Giant did to you last turn, go attack Elemental Hero Thunder Giant with **Sacred Flame Wave!** "

Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys attacks Elemental Hero Thunder Giant unleashing a powerful flame like wave at him. The Fusion Elemental Hero took the attack and was destroyed. This caused damage to Jaden's Life Points.

 **Jaden's Life Points: 2500**

"Not bad Erin" Jaden told her.

"It's still my Battle Phase, so I get one more attack, which comes now, Cyber Phoenix, attack Jaden directly **Cyber Screech!** "

Cyber Phoenix lets out a mighty mechanical screech at Jaden. Jaden's Life Points took the hit and fell once more **Jaden's Life Points: 800**

Erin checks her hand "With that I end my turn!"

"This Duel is going back and forward" Syrus muttered "First Jaden seemed to take the lead during his turn, and now Erin struck back harder."

Zane spoke to his little brother "Normally, when using Thunder Giant's effect it would truly help out in the long run...However even though he had destroyed Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys using Thunder Giant's effect was only a short lived. Destroying Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys with a card effect is one that is wasted in the long run."

"HOW IS SHE ABLE TO KEEP UP WITH US DUELIST AT DUEL ACADEMY?" Chazz asked.

Joey answered him "You're asking that now? Why, I'll be glad to answer you! It's because Pegasus is a better teacher than Dr. Crowler!"

Surprisingly Bastion agreed with Joey "Anyone that created Duel Monsters and is teaching someone would be the better teacher. It's not only that Chazz, but it's also anyone can become good at Dueling at any age. It also wasn't by luck she defeated Alexis, she done that with her skills and believing in herself. With that being said it doesn't look like Jaden's ready to throw in the towel ether."

"Knowing Jaden" Chumley said agreeing with Bastion watching the Duel "It's not like Jaden to throw in the towel when things get rough."

Now that it was his turn again, Jaden smiled once more at what a great play Erin had just done, "That was one sweet combo move right then Erin, destroying my two Trap Cards on my side of the field, gaining Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys back, destroying Thunder Giant thanks to Molten Destruction's help, and direct attacking me with Cyber Phoenix, but I'm not done yet. It's my move I draw!"

Jaden drew his card then spoke out an effect "Since my field is empty, I'm allowed to Special Summon this monster, so I Special Summon, **Elemental Hero Bubbleman** in defense mode!"

Elemental Hero Bubbleman appeared on Jaden's side of the field but was in defense mode **DEF: 1200**

Jaden then spoke "By successfully Special Summoning my Elemental Hero Bubbleman, I'm allowed to draw two more cards from my deck!"

With this, Jaden drew two more cards. He studies his hand "Next, I summon my **Wroughweiler** in defense mode as well!"

A dog like robot appears on the field **DEF: 1200**

"Then I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

"It's my move!" Erin announces "I draw!"

Erin drew and heard a yelp. She giggles seeing that she had drawn Fox Fire. She smiles at Fox Fire "Welcome to the party Fox Fire!"

Out of all of the Duelists that were watching the Duel between Erin, and Jaden, only Jaden and Chazz saw what Erin did. Jaden smiled seeing this as he asks her "So, I see you can see Duel Monster spirits to Erin."

Erin nods "Certainly!"

Jaden smiles at his Winged Kuriboh as it appeared at his side too. Erin saw Jaden's Winged Kuriboh at his side smiling "You got a cute one too."

"Indeed I do" Jaden admitted.

Erin checks her hand "I summon Fox Fire in attack mode!"

Fox Fire appears on the field in attack mode **ATK: 300** but thanks to Molten Destruction her attack points rose too **300-800**

"Now," Erin declares "Battle!"

She takes her target "Cyber Phoenix attack Elemental Hero Bubbleman! **Cyber Screech!** "

Cyber Phoenix attacks Elemental Hero Bubbleman destroying it. Then she announced the new target "Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys, attack Wroughwiller! **Sacred Flame Wave!** "

Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys sends out another flame wave at Wroughwiller and destroys it.

Jaden now spoke "Now that Roughwiller is destroyed, I get one Elemental Hero Monster and one Polymerization card from Graveyard and add them to my hand!"

Jaden choose Elemental Hero Sparkman from his Graveyard and a Polymerization Spell Card and adds them to his hand.

"Now Fox Fire can attack you directly!" Erin declares, she smiles at Fox Fire "Go get him Fox Fire!"

Fox Fire pounces charging straight in but Jaden spoke "Not so fast! I activate Quick-Play Spell Card, **Flute of Summoning Kuriboh**! This'll allow me to add in Kuriboh to my hand or it can be used to help me Special Summon my Winged Kurriboh! So I'll do just that! **Winged Kuriboh** , come on out!"

Winged Kuriboh appears on Jaden's side of the field **DEF: 200**

Erin re declared her battle "Then Fox Fire will attack Winged Kuriboh!"

Fox Fire pounces on Winged Kuriboh destroying it. Jaden now spoke "Now with Winged Kuriboh destroyed, I'll take no battle damage for the reminder of the turn!"

"Then I end my turn!" Erin announces.

"It's my move" Jaden announced "I draw!"

Jaden drew his card "First, I'll start by summoning my Elemental Hero Sparkman from my hand."

Elemental Hero Sparkman appears on the field once more **ATK: 1600**

"Now" Jaden spoke "We battle, Elemental Hero Sparkman, attacks your Fox Fire! A life for a life as they say! Go **Static Charge!** "

Elemental Hero Sparkman attacks Fox Fire by blasting out at her. The cute fox yelps and shatters destroyed. Erin took the blow to her Life Points. **Erin's Life Points: 800**

"They are even now!" Alexis shouted.

"Incredible" Zane said smiling "This duel is going down right down to the wire."

Jaden then spoke I throw down a face-down card and with that I end my turn!"

"Hold on there Jaden!" Erin said "When you end your turn, my Fox Fire has a Special ability just for me! When she's destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, she reborns herself on my side of the field."

"Oh great" Jaden muttered "Not again!"

"Oh yes again" Erin told him as Fox Fire once more appeared on her side of the field with the same amount of attack as before due to Molten Destruction **ATK: 800**

Alexis smiled "Looks like with Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys , and Fox Fire together she has a deck that is quite intimating to face off against."

"You're telling me!" Joey admitted " I never thought of it that way, Sacred Phoenix revives itself if targeted by a card effect, and Fox Fire revives itself if destroyed by battle. Such a neat combo!"

Erin gets up "It's my move Jaden, I draw!"

Erin drew her card checking it out and it was Polymerization. She smiled "Alright then, I'll activate my own Spell Card: **Polymerization!** I'll use it to Fuse Fox Fire, and Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys in order to Fusion Summon: **Fox Fire Phoenix Kyuubi Mode!** "

Fox Fire and Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys fused together and soon in their place a new Fusion Monster appeared. Fox Fire had grown up into a nine tailed fox with Phoenix like wings, flames outlined it's body **ATK: 3000**

The Fusion Monster's attack points rose by 500 due to Molten Destruction's effect.

 **3000-3500**

Everyone except Ferb, Joey and Phineas blinked in amazement. Zane was the most shocked "I was unaware that Fox Fire had a fusion form!"

"Phineas, Ferb and I were too" Joey said "Erin went to the card shop today and this was the rare card she bought from that shop."

"Wonder what it does thought" Phineas admitted "Guess we'll see what it does."

Erin explained "Fox Fire Phoenix Kyuubi Mode has two special abilities Jaden, one of which is this if I offer up one FIRE Attribute Monster on my side of the field, I can destroy all monsters on my opponent's side of the field for each monster destroyed my opponent takes eight hundred points of damage. So I'll offer up Cyber Phoenix so I can destroy all of your Monsters on the field! **Sacred Phoenix Kyuubi Inferno!** "

Jaden watches as Erin's Cyber Phoenix was sent to her Graveyard and Fox Fire Kyuubi Mode gathered in fire around it's body and sends out a powerful scared fire attack literally nuking the field. He knew he would be defeated but he had a Trap Card "Hold on there, I activate Trap Card: **Hero's Protection!** "

He activated his Trap Card "When this Trap Card is activated until the end of your turn, if a Direct Attack or Effect damage would reduce my Life Points to zero, I can make sure that I always have one hundred Life Points left! Plus I get to draw one card for each Elemental Hero in my graveyard"

The flaming inferno engulfs Jaden but thanks to his Trap Card his Life Points were still standing but at their last amount. **Jaden's Life Points: 100**

"DARN IT!" Erin huffed seeing Jaden draw three more cards after this "I thought I had you!"

"You almost did" Jaden admitted "But I'm not one to go down so easily.

Erin sighed "If my monster uses it's effect though it can't attack during the Battle Phase. So I have to end my turn."

"It's my move!" Jaden announces I draw!"

 **Jaden's theme plays**

"You know Erin, you're dueling quite well" Jaden said "And that last move nearly got me, however, it's time to conclude this Duel."

Erin gulps nervously "How?"

Jaden smiled "Simple, I activate Polymerization once again, this time I'll use it to Fuse Elemental Hero Avion and Elemental Hero Burstinitrix in order to Fusion Summon, my own favorite monster, the **Elemental Hero** : **Flame Wingman!** "

Jaden's favorite Elemental Hero appears on the field **ATK: 2100**

"That thing doesn't have what it takes to defeat me!" Erin warned Jaden

"True" Jaden told her chuckling "However, I activate the Spell Card, **Miracle Fusion!** Now I'll remove from play my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and Elemental Hero Sparkman in order to Fusion Summon, **Elemental Hero: Shining Flare Wingman**!"

Flame Wingman once again reappeared but this time wore light blue shining armor **ATK: 2500**

Jaden then spoke "For Every Elemental Hero in my Graveyard his attack points shoot up by three hundred points."

Erin gulps nervously hearing this, he had Bubbleman, Avion, Burstintrix, and Clayman in his graveyard giving Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman twelve hundred more attack points. **2500-3700**

"Oh-oh!" Erin announces.

Jaden then nods "So here I go, Battle, Elemental Hero Shining Flare Flamewingman, attack **Fox Fire Phoenix Kyuubi Mode!**

Shining Flare Wingman comes at Erin's monster bursting with energy and destroys it. Erin takes the blow **Erin's Life Points: 600**

Erin eyes Jaden "Bad choice! For once you end your turn my monster returns to my side of the field!"

Jaden smiled "Incredible effect!" He then goes into detail "But that doesn't happen till I end my turn which sadly for you that won't happen."

"Why's that?" Erin asked, she then gasps as Shining Flare Wingman comes at her and Jaden explained "When Flame Wingman or Shining Flare Wingman destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, it allows him to inflict damage to you equal to your destroyed monster's attack points!"

"WHAT?" Erin asked "No way!"

"I'm afraid so" Jaden told her as Shining Flare Wingman unleashes a powerful shining wave over Erin reducing her Life Points completely. Then he made his signature move with his hand speaking out "Gotcha!"

 **Erin's Life Points: 0**

 **end of song**

Instead of being angry that she lost to Jaden, Erin smiled as he helps her up "That was a great Duel!"

"Indeed it was" Jaden admitted "I'm amazed on how well you were able to go toe-to-toe with me, and with me teaching you, you're bound to get better."

Erin agreed "Right!"

She smiled at him "One day we'll have our rematch."

Jaden smiled back shaking her hand "You bet we will!"

Everyone was clapping for the great Duel. Erin turned to Fox Fire speaking out to it "Sorry, can't win them all."

Fox Fire agreed licking her cheek.

Erin giggled feeling the lick. Jaden watches with Winged Kuriboh at his side "You're right Winged Kuriboh she did well against us. I know one day for sure we'll have a rematch. I'm looking forward to it."

Erin gets up and bows to him "Thank you for the Duel Jaden."

"You're welcome!" Jaden told her with a smile on his face "You're truly are going to learn a lot from me. I can already tell that you don't give up and that's the most important thing to do, is this, no matter what the circumstances, one always must continue onto Duel."

Erin agreed with Jaden there as the group continued to talk

 **End of Chapter**

 **In the end of the day, Jaden has defeated Erin. And yes, I will say this right now, there will be a rematch between Erin and Jaden very later on in this story. So if this was one of the Duels you liked the next one will be even better! I won't say who will win that one but I will give a heads up and say at that time Jaden will have Elemental Hero Neos with him. So look forward to that. Next chapter is** Chapter 13: Mechanical Duel: _**Zane agrees to Duel both Phineas and Ferb in a special two on one Duel. Zane will get 8000 Life Points while Phineas and Ferb share 4000. Can the two boys overcome Duel Academy's best Duelist?**_

Special Cards

Once again I feel as if I should explain two types of cards. One comes from Erin's deck which she just used and the other was one Jaden played.

 **Fox Fire Phoenix Kyuubi Mode**

 **Level: 8**

 **Type: PYRO/Fusion/Effect**

 **Attribute: FIRE**

 **ATK: 3000, DEF: 2100**

 **Requirements "Fox Fire"+ "** **Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys "**

 **Effect: Once per turn you can tribute 1 Fire Attribute or Pyro Type Monster you control to the Field to the Graveyard to destroy all of your opponent's monsters on the field, for each monster destroyed by this effect inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points. If this effect is used this card can't attack during the Battle Phase. If this card was destroyed by battle or Card effect apply these effects.**

 **By Battle, You can Special Summon this card to the field during the End Phase of your opponent's turn.**

 **By Card Effect- Special Summon this Card to your Side of the Field during YOUR Standby Phase and destroy all of your opponent's Spell and Trap Cards**

 **Hero's Protection**

 **Type: Counter Trap Card**

 **Effect: Activate only when a Direct Attack or Card Effect would reduce your Life Points to 0, this card allows you to keep 100 Life Points until the end of your opponent's turn. Draw 1 card for each"Elemental HERO" monster in your Graveyard.**


	14. Chapter 13: Mechanical Duel

Chapter 13: Mechanical Duel

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Cardcaptors. Phineas and Ferb belong to Disney and will be featured as Erin's friends staying with her through out the adventure starting in this chapter. I do own Erin and her deck. Also for this chapter and the next few chapters I'd like to say this is Season 1 Jaden Yuki I'm using so he hasn't met Aster Phoenix yet.**

Monday morning had arrived. Erin decided to sleep in a little bit due to the fact that well it was a Monday, that and the students of Duel Academy would be having classes. Deep down in her heart, she knew that Dr. Crowler and the other teachers would be busy for the full day with their own classes. Erin's private lessons with Dr. Crowler would begin when all of the students in Duel Academy were finished with their lessons. After sleeping in a bit, Erin gets up and walks about. For once to Erin, it felt odd not seeing anyone around in the Girls only Obelisk Blue dorm. Still she makes her way out of the Dorm then finds her way to Ra Yellow. Phineas and Ferb were up thinking of what they could do today. One things was certain they wanted a chance for them to shine.

"You know Ferb" Phineas spoke to his brother not really knowing Erin was making her way over towards them "Maybe we should consider Bastion's offer of Dueling Zane."

Ferb was quiet but manages to turn his attention to his brother. Phineas then continued "I mean Zane's seriously strong. From what Jaden and Syrus told me last night, he has Cyber Dragons and many Fusion forms. Besides Erin's not the only one that could use some more dueling skills! Hey that's it! Ferb! I know what we're gonna do today!"

Erin giggled hearing this getting the boy's attention as she walked towards them "I was wondering when I was going to hear that line. It has been a while since you've said those words."

"Oh, morning Erin!" Phineas said as he and his brother turned over to her "And I'm sure it has been ever since I've said that line, but I truly know what we're going to do today, we're going to Duel Zane Truedale."

"Tag Duel style?" Erin asked.

"Bastion told us that there was a way we could Duel Zane two against one, one would allow him to have eight thousand Life Points instead of four thousand since he is dueling against the two of us. Another would be he'd get a turn every time Ferb or I have our turns."

Erin thinks on this "If you two are sure about it, I won't stop you two. Honestly, Zane scares me. I don't know what it is but when I see him, it's as if I can sense how strong he truly is."

"Maybe it is the way he appears to glare at you" Phineas admitted "Yes, I know he's going to be strong, Ferb and I might lose to him, but we'll give it our all against him. One thing is for sure though, Ferb, Zane and I have machine type monsters. So it won't be easy to him to just walk right over me and Ferb, in theory we have a chance against him. Still like you did yesterday night with Jaden, you two Dueled your hearts out and even though you knew he was strong you still Dueled him even though you did lose in the end, that doesn't factor out that it was one heck of a Duel. Anyway like you did with Jaden, Ferb and I gotta try. We can't be sitting ducks while you and maybe Joey handle the heavy hitters, Ferb and I need to pull our weight too."

Erin agreed "Alright then, and your are right you do have a shot at beating Zane. I suppose one of us has to Duel him."

"That someone will be Ferb and me then. We just have to hope Power-Tool Dragon can help us out."

"Don't forget the XYZ Monsters we have" Ferb told Ferb.

"Those aren't the only monsters we have" Phineas admitted "Power-Tool Dragon is one of our strongest monsters, but Ferb also has a Synchro Monster."

Ferb nods "I never got to use it in our Tag Duel against Erin and Joey, but perhaps we will see it now...Not to mention you also have a XYZ Monster."

"Indeed" Phineas admitted.

Joey finally arrived at the area "So this is where you three were. I was wondering if any of one you decided to check out the classes today."

"I'll have to later on today with Dr. Crowler" Erin muttered.

"Oh yeah, he has to teach you Duel Monsters with the lecture part" Joey muttered "While Jaden handles your teachings with on the field...Say have any of you heard from Pegasus yet?"

"We've only been here for two days" Phineas told Joey "That's not enough time for anyone especially one that's very busy like Mr. Pegasus to inform us on what's developing. Heck Mr. Pegasus might have started for all we know but hasn't found anything."

"If any of of us were to be informed first, it would be Erin's parents then Erin herself" Ferb said agreeing with his brother.

"Which sadly I haven't heard from Mr. Pegasus" Erin admitted "Don't worry Joey, were here to have a good time by having Duels and increasing our Dueling skills. Think of this as a mini vacation!"

"I suppose I could use a vacation" Joey admitted "Don't get me wrong, I love Dueling as much as the next person...Well maybe not as much as Jaden does, but I love Dueling with a great passion. Still experience tells me we shouldn't let our guard completely down ether. Sure, Mr. Pegasus says that MFWD doesn't have that much of an Intel to know we are here, but I want to point out he said we SHOULD be safe."

Phineas pauses then understood where Joey was getting at "You're right Joey, Mr. Pegasus did say we should be safe here, but any evil organization has a way of being unpredictable. Erin, Ferb and I suggest we should keep our eyes open and be prepared for anything."

Erin sighs pouting a bit "You know Phineas...You nearly sounded like Kero saying that. I always remember hearing Kero telling my mother at times to always expect the unexpected."

"Well your mother's friend Keroberrous is one of the Guardians of the Sakura Cards" Phineas admitted "And the Sakura Cards can do the unexpected so it makes a lot of sense to have that line coming from him."

Ferb agreed with his brother giving him a thumbs up. Phineas turned to Erin "So perhaps Joey does have a point in watching our backs. Everyone at Duel Academy has welcomed all of us with opened arms...Although Obelisk Blues do sometimes give you that glare Erin."

"Doesn't bother me" Erin sighed as this didn't bother her, although it did annoy her seeing the looks of Obelisk Blues.

"Indeed, but if one of the Obelisk Blues really wants to hurt us" Phineas told Erin in a good warning tone "The best thing they could to try to hurt you in particular is finding out about the Sakura Cards then informing MFWD about you being here."

"Then MFWD would launch an assault here" Joey muttered "Although an assault here would be risky."

"If MFWD isn't careful and rush in like that, then they'd most likely would fail" Ferb agreed "However they seem to be crafty in their approach."

Erin was confused at this "How so?"

Phineas knew "While it's true a head on assault on Duel Academy would fail miserably, their leader is smart, and he'd probably realize that so he'd have the be literally scheming behind the lines. He could potentially swing some Obelisk Blues to his side and use them as spies. While some MFWD members make their hidden approach to Duel Academy undercover. A good enemy leader Erin thinks creatively."

"I see now" Erin said.

"Still" Phineas admitted "Joey, I agree with Erin in saying this, we should enjoy our time here, finding opponents to Duel and get stronger, win or lose. Although we should also heed Kero's warning to expect the unexpected. Now I'm pretty sure Alexis, Bastion, Chumley, Jaden, Jasmine, Mindy, Syrus and Zane are those that won't betray us."

"You missed Chazz's name" Joey pointed out.

Phineas admitted this "Yeah, I did, now while he was on Duel Academy's side during the Shadow Riders and dueled against his own brother even beating him using weaker monsters that weren't his usual deck, I'm hesitant to say we should trust Chazz fully. Sure he's seemed to change a bit but one can't be too sure. It's those types that may end up becoming victims to villainous organizations whom will use him rather he knows he's being used or not."

"Hmm, good point!" Joey admitted he turned to Erin "Don't worry too much about Chazz. He's currently in Slifer Red like Jaden, I'll keep a careful eye on him for you."

Erin giggled "Appreciate the effort if you can do that."

"Anyway" Phineas said "Let's start thinking on this Ferb, let's look through our Decks because we're going to Challenge Zane today to a two on one duel."

Ferb agreed with his brother.

"You two are getting bold with challenging that guy" Joey said "I'm here to support you two! According to Duel Academy's records, Zane is pretty much unbeatable, although Jaden claims Zane lost to this vampire chick Shadow Rider."

Phineas nods "True, but Ferb and I have some time to prepare for our Duel with Zane. We've already asked Bastion to request to to Chancellor Sheppard to meet Ferb and I today."

"And I'm here now" Chancellor Sheppard said as he arrived in the area.

The cheerful bald chancellor turned to Erin "Heard from Zane that you dueled Jaden yesterday night and dueled quite well against him, but in the end you lost. The very fact you went up against Jaden even though losing to him in the end must've felt very rewarding."

Erin agreed smiling "It was. I never had so much fun in my life when dueling someone, Alexis was fun to duel yes, but the Duel I had with Jaden last night was something else. I don't even care that I lost to him well not too much anyway. All I care about is that he and I had fun dueling."

"And that's the way it should be" Chancellor Sheppard said he turned to Phineas and Ferb "Bastion said you wanted to ask me something?"

Phineas nods "Yes, we did, um, Chancellor would you allow Ferb and me to duel Zane, two against one?"

Chancellor Sheppard chuckles "I wouldn't mind it as long as Zane's okay with the conditions you'll put in for him. Fair warning though, I was the one that taught him. I can vouch for him, that he's very tough. So once again I'm fine with it as long as Zane is."

"Good then" Phineas said "Because Ferb and I will challenge him later on tonight, this afternoon."

Chancellor Sheppard "Why not Duel him in front of the whole Duel Academy? I'll make the announcement."

"Why" Phineas said turning to his brother whom nodded at this wanting to "It would be Ferb and my great honor to Duel him in front of all the Duelist here."

Chancellor Sheppard turned to walk back "Very well, then I'll set the Duel up for one PM. One hour after lunch."

"We'll be there" Phineas told the Chancellor.

The Chancellor chuckled "See you then boys and Erin."

Erin watches the Chancellor walk off giggling "I like him! He's a good man."

Ferb agreed "He's certainly not like Dr. Crowler whom hates Slifer Reds. I can't see any bad bone in Chancellor Sheppard's body. He truly cares for all of his students here."

"That he does" Joey admitted.

For a while the group was silent as Phineas and Ferb checked their decks preparing for the Duel that was coming up. Erin only hoped the two boys knew what they were going to be up against. While the two boys were preparing for this upcoming Duel, Joey turned to Erin asking her "So have you been in touch with your parents?"

"Not really" Erin admitted frowning a bit at her admission "Honestly, I've been too caught up in the excitement here to do that, but I know deep down I should soon. Perhaps after we see the results of Phineas and Ferb's Duel with Zane. Besides I really need to ask Kero something."

Joey knew but he decided to make sure he and Erin were on the same page "Is this about the Shield and Fiery Sakura Cards turning into Duel Monster Cards?"

"You bet it is!" Erin answered "Don't get me wrong I like that they did become Duel Monster Cards, but Perhaps it is best that I Kero about it as he would be the number one expert of what used to be the Clow Cards. I'm pretty sure Pegasus told my parents about it but I'll let them know as well if they don't know about it."

"Point taken" Joey admitted.

It was five minutes still one PM, Erin leads her friends Ferb, Joey and Phineas into Duel Academy. Once inside the building she leads her friends to the Duel arena. One thing was sure that when five minutes passed her two friends Phineas and Ferb would be dueling Duel Academy's best Zane Truesdale. In a way it was a way for her to see what Zane's deck included inside it. In other words at least she'd know some of the Monsters, Spells, and Trap Cards Zane had in his deck. She was just grateful she wasn't on the receiving end of Zane's deck. Too bad it was Phineas and Ferb that would be on the receiving end of Zane's deck, but when she looked at the two boys they seemed very willing to try to beat Zane. It was almost as like they were confident that they could win against him. Just like she was confident last night thinking that she'd win against Jaden, but that wasn't the case. At least she went down proudly. Then one minute till one PM, Zane arrived in the room. He was still very much away from the two boys when she told the two "Here he comes. Good luck you two."

"Thanks Erin!" Phineas told her "Ferb and I need every support we can get. Like all duelist we have a chance in beating him. Just he's not going to be easy."

"Even if we lose" Ferb told his brother "At least like Erin did with Jaden last night, at least we'd give it our all. Let's give Zane a run for his money."

Phineas agreed "Right."

Joey watches as Zane comes towards them speaking to the two boys "Just be careful, I'm starting to feel what Erin feels all the time when she's sees Zane. He certainly feels like Seto Kaiba. Maybe not on par of Seto Kaiba's Dueling skills but he's perhaps nearly on that level."

Zane now confronts the four then looked at Phineas and Ferb "You two want to Duel me?"

"We sure do" Phineas told him "Problem was and still is that Ferb and I basically Tag Duel as our specialty. Our decks are meant for that style, but we surely do want to Duel you."

Zane looks at the two boys "I've never shrugged off a challenge before and I won't ever shrug off a challenge. Honestly I'm surprised it's coming from you two and not from Joey."

"Hey!" Joey told him "I take choosing my opponent's seriously! If I wanted to duel you, I then I certainly would! However I sort of learned from trying to Duel and beat Seto Kaiba that it's probably not a good idea to rush to Duel a really strong opponent."

"Funny" Erin muttered getting Phineas and Ferb to sweet drop at her comment "You were in a rush to Duel Dr. Crowler."

Joey turned to her "He was asking for it! Putting me in Slifer Red! It felt like he was mocking me! I had to put him in his place! In that situation it was sooner or later!"

Zane turned to the two boys "Two against one is allowed, so what do two suppose is the right way for me to do this with you two?"

Phineas answered "You'll get 8000 Life Points while me and Ferb share 4000, you'll get to go first, and you'll have your turns alternating between me and Ferb whenever me or my brother have ended our turn when it gets to him or me.

"Fair enough" Zane admitted "I accept your challenge."

One minute passed, students arrived. Chancellor Sheppard and Dr. Crowler arrived last. Both Chancellors were surprised that Erin and her friends arrived in the dueling field five minutes early. Everything looked ready to go. Zane was at one end of the Dueling field while Phineas and Ferb were at the other end. Most Obelisk Blues saw Zane at the far end of the Dueling field. Most of them except for Alexis with her friends were honestly hoping that it would be Erin foolishly dueling Zane and that Zane would put Erin in her place, sadly this wasn't the case and they were slightly disappointed it wasn't Erin dueling Zane. This proved to them Erin wasn't stupid enough to challenge Zane at her current level and this was something the Obelisk Blues did approve of, at least the visiting girl whom was Pegasus's student knew when she was outclassed at her current level of Dueling. Then they saw whom Zane would be dueling against and with the exception of Alexis with her friends all shouted towards Zane "CRUSH THOSE TWO!"

"Once again" Joey muttered as Jaden joined them "Tough crowd those Obelisk Blues are."

"Don't mind them" Jaden told Joey "They may think their elite and all but even they can be beaten. I mean I love putting Obelisk Blues in their place."

"You are probably the only Slifer Red that does that to them honestly" Joey admitted.

Jaden turned to Erin "Ready to see this duel?"

Erin nods "You bet! I just hope my two friends know what they are up against."

Syrus sighed "Even if they did know, that won't necessary help you against my big brother Zane. You truly need to be ready for anything when going up against my big brother."

Dr. Crowler hesitates seeing that Jaden was with Erin but makes his way over towards Erin. Erin saw him approaching "You and I will have our private lesson shortly after this."

"Okay" Erin sighed out.

The group watches now watches as the Duelist get ready. Zane activates his Duel Disk, drawing his top five cards while Phineas and Ferb both activated their Duel Disks activating them. All three Duelist shouted " **DUEL!** "

 **Zane's Life Points: 8000**

 **Phineas and Ferb's Life Points: 4000**

"As of our agreement" Zane told the two boys "I'll make the first move!"

Zane checks his hand then decides to go with his first move "I summon **Cyber Valley** in attack mode!"

A small mechanical monster appeared on the field **ATK: 0**

"Zero attack points?" Joey asked "What's the point of that?"

Erin had a feeling she knew why "Careful there Joey, Mr. Pegasus has repeatably told me that even though when monsters seem to have 0 attack points, they can have devastating abilities."

"That's correct" Dr. Crowler admitted "Monsters with 0 attack points may seem weak to the untrained eye and to the hopeless, but they can make an opponent pay if they trigger the monster's effect."

Joey heard Dr. Crowler's hopeless comment and knew it was addressed towards him. Joey fought himself to not punch the Vice Chancellor thinking _HE JUST CALLED ME HOPELESS!_

"With that" Zane told the two boys "I'll activate Spell Card, **Different Dimension Capsule!** "

A capsule appeared on the field and Zane explains the effect "With this card, I can search threw my deck and choose one card to remove from play face down. After two turns have past the card goes into my hand."

He searches his deck and saw the card he wanted. He then removes it from play and reshuffles his deck. Different Dimension Capsule stayed on the field. Zane then looked at the two boys "With that I end my turn."

Ferb nodded towards his brother indicating Phineas should make the second move. Phineas nods back "Alright then, it's my move I draw!"

Phineas drew his card, and studies the field. "For starters I'm going to activate Field Spell Card: **Mechanical Garage!** "

Erin recognizes this card and giggled "This'll come in handy."

"No kidding!" Joey admitted "They used it against you and me when we had a Tag Duel against them."

"Interesting garage" Zane told the two boys "I doubt it'll be helpful against me."

"We'll see" Phineas told Zane "I summon Robotic Knight in attack mode!"

A robotic knight appears on the field **ATK: 1600**

"Next" Phineas told Zane "I activate the effect of Mechanical Garage! Once per turn, if Ferb or I managed to Summon a Machine Type Monster, we are allowed to Special Summon from our hands or deck one more Machine type Monster as long as it's level is equal to our less than the one that we Normal Summoned. However the Special Summoned Monster can't attack during the turn it is Special Summoned."

Zane blinked not expecting that effect, that could actually change things into the boy's favor. Phineas then spoke "With that being said I Special Summon the Black Salvo Tuner Monster from my deck!"

Black Salvo appears on the field **ATK: 100**

"Oh-no" Zane muttered "A tuner monster?"

"You bet" Phineas admitted "In order for Ferb and I to have a chance against you, we'd better be able to use this monster. I'm going to Tune my level three Black Salvo with my level four Robotic Knight! In order to Synchro Summon... **Power-Tool Dragon!** "

Power-Tool Dragon appears on the field **ATK: 2300**

"That's one incredible looking golden mechanical dragon" Syrus muttered.

Erin nods "It has two incredible effects. Joey and I should know."

"That thing gave us enough trouble when we dueled them in a Tag Duel" Joey admitted "It can be quite scary to face off against if you're unprepared for it."

Phineas then announces "I activate, Power-Tool Dragon's special ability! Once per turn, Ferb or I will be able to search through our decks and randomly receive one Equip Spell Card from it and add it to our hand."

A random equip spell now appeared in Phineas's hand "Next, I activate the Equip Spell Card: **Malfunction Chip!** "

A small chip appeared on Power-Tool Dragon's drill and Phineas explained the effect "This equip Spell Card can only be equipped to Machine Type Monsters. It increases the machine type monster's attack by Two Hundred attack points."

Power-Tool Dragon's attack rose by two hundred **2300-2500**

"Now Battle!" Phineas declared "Power-Tool Dragon attack Cyber Valley!"

"Big mistake!" Zane told Phineas "For that activates Cyber Valley's effect! By sending it to the Graveyard I can end the Battle Phase!"

Zane tries to do this but for some odd reason he couldn't "WHAT GIVES?"

Phineas answered "It's Malfunction Chip's second effect, when the monster with Malfunction Chip attacks another Machine Type Monster, it negates the targeted monster's effect!"

Zane had been caught off guard by this effect of Malfunction Chip and Power-Tool Dragon drills right through Cyber Valley destroying it and caused massive Life Point damage to him.

 **Zane's Life Points: 5500**

Zane stood his ground surprised Malfunction Chip had a good effect. Two hundred attack points wasn't much but to negate another Machine Type Monster's effect when attacking was a good effect.

"That wasn't how Zane wanted to start this Duel off" Jaden admitted.

"He lost twenty-five hundred Life Points" Syrus muttered "That's a first I've seen him lose that much due to Battle Damage."

Phineas checks his hand "I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

Zane was still surprised that Phineas was able to get Power-Tool Dragon on his turn and get an Equip Spell Card that was so effective against Machine Type Monsters. Still that didn't stop Zane "It's my move, I draw!"

Zane drew his card checking his hand then spoke about the Standby Phase "One turn left till I get the card I removed from play!" he then goes into his Main Phase one "Since you have one monster on the field and I have none, I can Special Summon my level 5 Cyber Dragon from my hand!"

One of Zane's Cyber Dragon appeared on the field **ATK: 2100**

"Next" Zane told Phineas "I summon Proto-Cyber Dragon to the field as well"

A smaller version of Cyber Dragon appeared **ATK: 1100**

"Now" Zane told the two boys " While Proto Cyber Dragon is on my side of the field, it is treated as Cyber Dragon. With that in mind, I'll activate Spell Card: **Polymerization!** I'll use it to fuse Proto-Cyber Dragon and Cyber Dragon together in order to Fusion Summon, Cyber Twin Dragon!"

Cyber Twin Dragon appeared on the field **ATK: 2800**

"Now" Zane told the two boys "Battle! Cyber Twin Dragon attack Power-Tool Dragon! **Double Strident Blast!** "

"Power-Tool Dragon has a special ability!" Phineas warned Zane "By discarding an equip Spell Card from him I can prevent his destruction by Battle or Card Effect!"

"You could activate it" Zane told Phineas "But Cyber Twin Dragon's special ability allows it to attack twice during the Battle Phase!"

"Which is why I activate my Trap Card instead" Phineas said activating his Trap Card "It's called **Mechanical Barrier!** "

A barrier appears around Power-Tool Dragon as Phineas explained "It may not be like Hero Barrier, but this Continuous Trap Card, can only be activated when I have Mechanical Garage on the field, thanks to Mechanical Barrier my strongest Machine Type Monster can't be destroyed by battle. However the Battle Damage will double."

Cyber Twin Dragon's attack slams into Power-Tool Dragon but due to the barrier that was up Power-Tool Dragon stands but the battle damage was still calculated and doubled. **Phineas and Ferb's Life Points: 3400**

"Not a bad Trap Card" Zane told the two boys "But remember you two, Cyber Twin Dragon can attack twice! So here comes his second attack, Cyber Twin Dragon attack again with **Double Strident Blast!** "

Cyber Twin Dragon attacked again, once more Mechanical Barrier prevented Power-Tool Dragon's destruction by battle but the battle damage again doubled. **Phineas and Ferb's Life Points: 2800**

"With that" Zane told the two boys "I set one card Face down and end my turn."

Ferb raised his hand ready to help his brother and silently mentioned he was drawing a card. Zane lets him. Ferb drew his card, checks out the field, then points to Power-Tool Dragon. Zane knew what Ferb had in mind as Ferb activates Power-Tool Dragon's effect. An Equip Spell Card was randomly added into Ferb's hand and Ferb activates it at once "I activate Equip Spell Card, **7 Completed!** "

Zane watches as the Equip Spell was played and Ferb announces it's effect "I'll use it's effect to increase my Power-Tool Dragon's attack points by seven hundred!"

Power-Tool Dragon's attack point rose **2500-3200**

"It's only going to continue to grow stronger" Joey muttered.

"Considering it's the only monster Phineas and Ferb have a chance in beating Zane" Erin admitted "They have to get it stronger."

Jaden agreed "Now the two boys don't have to worry that much about using Mechanical Barrier. They have enough Equip Spell Cards to protect Power-Tool Dragon from being destroyed by battle itself now."

"I never knew such a Synchro Monster could be a problem for someone like Zane" Dr. Crowler admitted "Actually it's more like an annoyance."

Ferb checks his hand knowing that Zane had Cyber End Dragon as well and that did Piercing damage, plus Mechanical Barrier only protecting the strongest Machine Type Monster on their side of the field. He had to be careful he suspected Zane had removed his Power-Bond card so they had to be ready for it, however now could've been the time for his own Synchro Monster.

Ferb then held up a card "I summon **Ancient Gear Knight!** "

Ancient Gear Knight appears on Ferb's side of the field **ATK: 1800**

Dr. Crowler watches "What is that boy planning?"

Ferb then points to Mechanical Garage, Zane knew "Oh great he's activating Mechanical Garage's effect.

Ferb nods at Zane's words and find another monster "With Mechanical Garage's effect I special Summon **Ancient Gear Ninja** , Tuner Monster!"

An Ancient Gear monster in shape of a ninja appears **ATK: 1000**

"Another Tuner monster?" Alexis asked "Man two Synchros in one duel."

"Next" Ferb spoke to Zane "I'm going to tune my level four Ancient Gear Ninja, with my Level four Ancient Gear Knight, in order to Synchro Summon: **Ancient Gear Magician!** "

Ancient Gear Ninja split into four rings then used the rings to scan Ancient Gear Knight and in a blinding flash of light, there stood a new Ancient Gear monster in form of a magician. **ATK: 2600**

"I'll activate Ancient Gear Magician's effect" Ferb told Zane "Once per turn I can undo a Fusion Summon, Synchro Summon or XYZ Summon, returning them to the two Fusion Material monsters that were used to make my opponent's monsters. So Ancient Gear Magician, return Cyber Twin Dragon to the monster cards that were used to Fusion Summon it! **Ancient Magic!** "

Zane watches once more in disbelief that Mechanical Garage had helped the two boys out once more. His Cyber Twin Dragon now returned to it's Cyber Dragon form and the Proto-Cyber Dragon.

"Now" Ferb told Zane "We'll battle, Power-Tool Dragon will attack your Cyber Dragon!"

Power-Tool Dragon comes at Zane's Cyber Dragon and strikes it with it's drill. Zane braces himself as his Life Points feel by the Battle damage. **Zane's Life Points: 4400**

"Next" Ferb announced "Ancient Gear Magician shall attack your Proto-Cyber Dragon, go Ancient Gear Magician attack **Ancient Magic Blast attack!** "

Ancient Gear Magician took aim, fired a spell, and Ferb announced the other effect, which was the effect of all Ancient Gear Monsters "And like all other Ancient Gear Monsters, when Ancient Gear Magician Attacks, you can't activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of damage step."

Zane watches as Ancient Gear Magician attacked his Proto-Cyber Dragon and destroys it. Zane once more took some damage to his Life Points. **Zane's Life Points: 2900**

All of the Obelisk Blues went silent seeing this. Duel Academy's best had started with double the amount of Life Points and they were now down to twenty-nine hundred. They couldn't believe how fiercely Phineas, and his brother Ferb were dueling against Zane, and it looked like they were going to beat Zane. Zane wasn't out just yet "Phineas, and Ferb, you two are doing truly well against me. However I activate my Trap Card: **Cyber Return!** "

Zane's face-down activated as he announced the effect "I can only activate this Card when my opponent has used up all of their attacks during the Battle Phase. With it I can bring back all of my monsters that were destroyed during this turn!"

Cyber Dragon and Proto-Cyber Dragon once more appeared on the field **ATK: 2100, 1100**

"For each one that was returned" Zane told the two boys "I get to draw one card."

Zane drew two cards.

Ferb checks his hand "I'll set one card face down and it ends my turn."

Zane watches "It's my move, I draw!"

Zane drew his card. Then the Stand by Phase activated. Zane turned to the boys "Now, that two whole turns have past since I've activated Different Dimension Capsule, it now is added into my hand!"

Zane adds in the card in his hand then nods "Perfect! Ferb! Thanks for undoing my Cyber Twin Dragon! For now I activate the Card that I have been waiting for all this time due to Different Dimension Capsule, and it goes by the Spell Card **Power Bond!** "

Zane activated the Spell Card "With Power Bond's effect, it's treated like Polymerization except only used for Machine-Type Monsters. With it, I'll fuse my Proto-Cyber Dragon, with the Cyber Dragon on the field and a second Cyber Dragon in my hand in order to Fusion Summon, **CYBER END DRAGON!** "

Cyber End Dragon appears on the field **ATK: 4000**

"That's a lot of monster" Phineas muttered.

"And it's about to get even worse!" Zane told Phineas "Because thank to Power Bond the Fusion Machine Type Monster's attack points double!"

All eyes watched as Cyber End Dragon's attack points doubled **4000-8000**

"It's strong enough to end this duel!" an Obelisk Blue announced "Zane's got this!"

To Erin's eyes this looked true, neither Power-Tool Dragon, nor Ancient Gear Magician had the attack needed to protect her two friends "This doesn't look good."

"Yeah" Jaden agreed with her "It doesn't."

"He pulled a Seto Kaiba on them" Joey muttered sadly "Kaiba would've done this too! Only much more quicker."

Zane decided to attempt to end this duel "You two did well against me but it wasn't enough, go Cyber End Dragon attack Power-Tool Dragon **Triple Strident Blast!** "

Ferb was waiting for it "Not so fast! I activate my Trap Card: **Magic Trick!**

Ferb's Trap Card activated and it showed Dark Magician pulling off an incredible vanishing magic trick with Dark Magician Girl as his assistant being the one he was using it on. Ferb explained the effect "This card can only be activated during the Battle Phase and I have a monster on the field whose card name ends with Magician. This Trap Card redirects your attack towards my monster Ancient Gear Magician."

"Doesn't matter whom I target" Zane told Ferb "You two will still lose!"

"There's more to my Trap Card" Ferb explained causing Zane to look at him Ferb explains more "Now I can remove from play both monsters until the end of the turn, however I take damage equal to have of your monster's original attack points.

"No way!" Zane shouted.

He watches in amazement as Cyber End Dragon's attack was redirected towards Ancient Gear Magician whom simply snapped his fingers causing both Cyber End Dragon and Ancient Gear Magician to disappear from the field. Ferb takes damage to his Life Points though.

 **Phineas and Ferb's Life Points: 800**

"Thanks man!" Phineas told his brother "You saved us that time."

Ferb gives his brother a nod.

Zane checked his hand "Due to Power-Bond's effect, I'll take damage equal to the original attack points of my Fusion Monster, I'm forced to activate the Quick-Play Spell Card: **Ring of Defense,** to ensure I take no damage due to Power Bond's effect and I'll end my turn."

No sooner had Zane ended his turn, Cyber End Dragon and Ancient Gear Magician returned to the field.

"It's my move!" Phineas declares "I draw!"

 **Jaden's theme plays**

Phineas nods "Perfect! For starters I'm going to Summon Biofalcon to the field in attack mode **ATK: 1700**

He then nods "Next I'll activate Wonder Garage's effect! This time to Special Summon Gyroid! From my deck!"

Gyroid appears on the field **ATK: 1000**

"No Tuner this time?" Zane asked.

"Nope!" Phineas told him "Something even better! Thanks to Mechanical Garage, I have managed to bring out two Level four monsters. Doing so allows me to Special Summon, the level four **Robo Assassin** from my hand!"

A robot in form of an assassin appeared on the field **ATK: 1400**

"Your only two monsters are Power-Tool Dragon and Ancient Gear Magician" Zane told him "Even if you use Ancient Gear Magician's effect, that won't be enough to end this Duel."

"I know that" Phineas told him "However with three level 4 monsters, I'm going to go beyond Synchro Summoning. Watch and learn! I build the Overlay network using Biofalcon, Gyroid, and Robo Assassin! In order to XYZ Summon **Mech Warrior!** "

A machine warrior, it looked like Biofalcon, Gyroid and Robo Assassin all merged into one huge mechanical monster almost like a Power Rangers Megazord sort of thing appeared on the field **ATK: 2500**

Zane watches this in amazement, he was aware of Synchro Summoning due to watching Erin's Duel with Alexis and Dr. Crowler's Duel with Jaden, but he wasn't aware of XYZ Summons "What just happened?"

"XYZ summon just happened" Phineas told him "Unlike Fusions, and Synchro Monsters, XYZ Monsters don't leave to the Graveyard and orbit around the XYZ monster awaiting for an effect to be used...Speaking of effects though, I activate Ancient Gear Magician's Special ability, once per turn I get to return a Fusion, Synchro or XYZ monster to their Fusion Material monsters that were used to summon it...So go Cyber End Dragon, be split apart! Go **Ancient Magic!** "

Ancient Gear Magician unleashes a spell that separates Cyber End Dragon to it's two Cyber Dragon forms and it's Proto-Cyber Dragon. **ATK: 2100 (X2), 1100** This caused Zane to grow worried "Not good."

"Now" Phineas told Zane "It's time to battle! Power-Tool Dragon attack one of Zane's Cyber Dragons!"

Power-Tool Dragon took off stabbing a Cyber Dragon. Zane's Life Points fall. **Zane's Life Points: 1700**

"Now" Phineas declared "Ancient Gear Magician, attack another one of his Cyber Dragons! **Ancient Magic Blast attack!** "

Ancient Gear Magician came at the second Cyber End Dragon and destroys it.

Zane's Life Points take another hit **Zane's Life Points: 1200**

"Now with that" Phineas told Zane "We get one more attack, Mech Warrior attack Proto-Cyber Dragon and I'll be glad to activate his effect, once per turn by detaching one XYZ Material Monster and sending it to the Graveyard, Mech Warrior lowers the attack points of an opponent's monster equal to the attack strength of the XYZ Material monster's attack strength that was sent to the Graveyard! Plus he gains the same amount of Attack points too!"

Zane looked alarmed "It alone could've defeated my Cyber End Dragon if it had four thousand attack points!"

"You bet it could! However not when it had eight thousand" Phineas admitted sending Biofalcon to the Graveyard so Mech Warrior could lower Proto-Cyber Dragon's attack points by seventeen hundred making it have an attack strength of **1100-0.** Mech Warrior's attack points also rose by seventeen hundred **2500-4200**

"Now" Phineas told Mech Warrior "Go Mech Warrior, attack Proto Cyber Dragon with **Mechanized Power Slash!** "

Mech Warrior drew it's sword charging it up and then swung it at Proto Cyber Dragon. The sword slash connects destroying Proto-Cyber Dragon and ending the duel in Phineas and Ferb's victory!

 **Zane's Life Points: 0**

 **end of Song**

"HOW COULD THIS BE?" The Obelisk Blues except for Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy asked.

Alexis found herself smiling at how well the two boys were able to handle Zane. She could see why they were an incredible Tag Duelist. She gets up and explains to her Dorm "What is with you? Anything can happen during a Duel! We have to accept that our visitors are strong Duelists. There is a reason why Mr. Pegasus sent them here and that was to be able to improve their talent. Win or lose for them, they are gaining experience. With new monster types like Synchros and XYZ Monsters we have to expect that they can and will use them!"

The blues all sigh as they saw Alexis was right. Most Duel Academy students had in their decks were Fusion Monsters, but Phineas and his brother Ferb had Synchros and XYZ Monsters which could be a problem to deal with.

Zane gets up and walks towards Phineas and Ferb stretching out his hand towards them "Good duel."

"It was indeed" Phineas said with the two boys shaking Zane's hand.

Erin ran down towards her two friends with Joey at her side "I can't believe you two beat him!"

"If Ferb hadn't used his Trap Card on Zane" Phineas told her "We would've been the ones that lost."

"I can see why you two are incredible Tag Duelists" Zane told them "And I'm impressed with how well you were able to handle me. Any other duelist at your age would've been creamed."

"That's for sure" Erin admitted.

Dr. Crowler approached and Erin sighs "If you all excuse me I have lessons with Dr. Crowler. I'll see you all tonight."

She walks off with Dr. Crowler to get her lessons in.

 **End of chapter**

 **Long chapter I know, but I wasn't about to make this a two part chapter. If you were expecting Zane to win, well sorry. I mean I have nothing against Zane but come on Phineas and Ferb are extremely smart. Plus Power-Tool Dragon can be an incredible foe. Anyway next chapter is Chapter 14: Ojamas:** _ **Upon seeing Zane get defeated by Phineas and Ferb, Chazz decides to try to even up the score for Duel Academy and he decides to go after what he thinks is the weakest member of Erin's friends: Joey Wheeler.**_

 **Special Cards**

 **This is going to be a thing for me in this fanfic isn't it? Well I must do the special cards when it's needed. We got a lot to cover so let's get started. Also I'm also putting owned by for any special cards that I make up to remind people who in this story has which cards.**

 **Mechanical Garage**

 **Type: Field Spell Card**

 **Effect: Once per turn when you successfully Normal Summon 1 Machine-Type Monster, you may Special Summon from your Hand or Deck 1 more Machine Type Monster whose level is equal to or less than the Normal Summoned monsters. Monsters that are Special Summoned by this card's effect can't attack during the turn they are Special Summoned.**

 **Owned by: Phineas**

 **Malfunction Chip**

 **Type: Equip Spell**

 **Effect: You can only equip this Equip Spell Card to 1 Machine Type Monster. The Machine Type Monster gains 200 attack points and when it battles an opponent's Machine Type Monster, this card negates the effect of the Machine Type Monster your attacking.**

 **Owned by: Phineas**

 **Mechanical Barrier**

 **Type: Continuous Trap Card**

 **Effect: Activate only when 'Mechanical Garage' is out on the field. If your opponent attacks, The strongest Machine Type Monster on your side of the field can't be destroyed in battle but Battle Damage to you doubles each time you decide to use this card's effect. If Mechanical Garage is Destroyed, destroy this card as well.  
**

 **Owned by: Phineas**

 **Ancient Gear Ninja**

 **Type: Machine/Tuner/Effect**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attribute: EARTH**

 **ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000**

 **Effect: If this card is used for a Synchro Summon it can only be used to Synchro Summon Machine Type Monsters. If this card attacks during the Battle Phase your opponent can't activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the damage step.**

 **Owned by Ferb**

 **Ancient Gear Magician**

 **Type: Machine/Synchro/Effect**

 **Level: 8**

 **Attribute: EARTH**

 **ATK: 2600, DEF: 2100**

 **Requirements: "Ancient Gear Ninja",One or more Non-Tuner "Ancient Gear" Monsters**

 **Effect: Once per turn if your opponent has a Fusion, Synchro or XYZ Monster they control you can target it and return it to the Monsters that were used to summon them. If this card attacks during the Battle Phase your opponent can't activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the End of the Damage Step**

 **Owned by Ferb**

 **Cyber Return**

 **Type: Trap**

 **Effect: Activate only when your opponent has used up all attacks on their Battle Phase, return all monsters they have destroyed by Battle then draw 1 card for each monster that is Special Summoned.**

 **Owned by Zane**

 **Magic Trick**

 **Type: Counter Trap**

 **Effect: You can only activate this Trap Card if you have at least two monsters on your side of the field and one of them has a card name ending with "Magician." Redirect your opponent's attack towards the "Magician" monster and remove both your opponent's monster and the "Magician" Monster from play until the end of the Battle Phase. You take damage equal to half of your opponent monster's Original Attack points.**

 **Owned by Ferb**

 **Robo Assassin**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Machine/Effect**

 **Attribute: EARTH**

 **ATK: 1400, DEF: 1400**

 **Effect: If you succeed in Special Summoning 1 Machine Type Monster, you may Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card attacks a monster in defense mode automatically destroy that monster without Battle Damage or activating the defense monster's effect.**

 **Owned by Phineas**

 **Mech Warrior**

 **Rank: 4**

 **Type: Machine/XYZ/Effect**

 **Attribute: EARTH**

 **ATK: 2500, DEF: 2500**

 **Requirements: "Biofalcon""Gyroid""Robo Assassin"**

 **Effect: Can only be XYZ Summoned by the cards required and can't be Special Summoned by any other means. During your Main Phase One or Battle Phase you can detach one XYZ Material Monster from this card to the Graveyard, decrease one of your opponent's monster's attack points by the attack of the XYZ Material Monster sent to the Graveyard, increase this card's attack points by the same amount until the end of your opponent's turn.**

 **Owned by Phineas.**


	15. Chapter 14: Ojamas!

Chapter 14: Ojamas!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Cardcaptors. Phineas and Ferb belong to Disney and will be featured as Erin's friends staying with her through out the adventure starting in this chapter. I do own Erin and her deck. Also for this chapter and the next few chapters I'd like to say this is Season 1 Jaden Yuki I'm using so he hasn't met Aster Phoenix yet.**

It was night in Slifer Red, Chazz Princeton: a former Obelisk Blue now downgraded to a Slifer Red lay on his bed thinking about what a crazy week Duel Academy had with Erin and her friends visiting it. Alexis's lost to Erin was surprising but he was beginning to accept it. He had to admit that it was pretty interesting seeing Joey somehow defeat Dr. Crowler. He was in a mix of how to think of Erin's loss to Jaden his rival, but one loss that Duel Academy took was the recent one, Chazz was absolutely certain that Zane would've crushed Phineas and Ferb NOT LOSE TO THEM. So far Chazz saw that Duel Academy's record towards their visitors was one win to three losses. He had to avenge the score somehow then he got it. He sits upright "I must Duel their weakest member, Joey Wheeler!"

"Do it boss!" a yellow monster encouraged

"Yeah!" a similar monster told Chazz only it was Green.

"He'll never know what'll hit him!" a third but black monster told Chazz "After all you have us! We'll make sure that this Wheeler loses to you!"

Seeing these three monsters near his head caused Chazz to get annoyed as he shouted at them "WHY SHOULD I DEPEND ON YOU CLOWNS?"

Chazz checks his deck seeing his Armed Dragons "With these, I'll crush Wheeler."

"Why not the girl boss?" the Yellow monster asked.

Chazz answered "She's still on my to Duel list! However, Jaden did defeat her already so she's not an immediate threat to take out."

"There are the two boys that defeated Zane earlier today boss" the green monster told him.

"Yeah, from what Bastion told me those two specialize in Tag Dueling so I can't Duel one without the other. So it'll have to be Joey. Now I won't let you three tell me anything else! Joey it's going to be."

Chazz gets ready for the day tomorrow. He was certain he was going to defeat Joey and make Duel Academy's record two wins and three losses.

For the rest of the night the students at Duel Academy, along with their visitors would sleep for the night. The next morning came. Erin woke a bit late once more. She yawns after sitting up in bed, then gets out to shower. Once dried off she dresses in her usual outfit. Then she heads out to meet her friends. She finds them all gathered at Slifer Red. Puzzled on why this was she advances "Everything alright?"

"You bet!" Joey told her as he waved over to her "Just spending some time together."

Phineas agreed "So far, I gotta say I'm enjoying myself here. This place is truly a Duelist's paradise."

Erin chuckles "I'm having a blast here!"

"So" Joey said turning to her "What did Dr. Crowler teach you last night?"

Erin sighs "Basically he gave me a written pop quiz."

"I'm already sorry I asked" Joey sighed "I hate pop quizzes!"

"So do I" Erin admitted "Even when I aced it with flying colors. I hate pop quizzes."

Phineas sighed "Pop Quizzes aren't so bad, in a way it's to show Dr. Crowler that Pegasus's teachings is paying off."

"True" Erin sighed "I only hope he doesn't give me a written test."

"TESTS ARE EVEN WORSE!" Joey shouted agreeing with Erin "Both grade wise and how big they count towards the grade."

Ferb overheard Joey and was quiet. Phineas turned to Erin "So, what's Jaden doing tonight?"

"He says he's looking for someone to Duel me tomorrow" Erin answered.

"Hmm" Phineas admitted "Wonder what's taking him so long to find someone."

"He's looking for an opponent that's an Obelisk Blue" Erin told him "So far all the other Obelisk Blues don't want to. So he's searching good and hard, plus he always mentions that he wants it to be a surprise."

Joey nods "Good idea!"

"So how does watching Chazz from a safe distance go?" Phineas asked Joey.

"I heard him talking to himself last night" Joey told him "The walls made it muffled though so I'm not totally sure what he was talking about though. He did seem pretty pissed that Zane had lost to you and Ferb. Perhaps he's in the mindset of wanting to Duel one of us."

"Bring him on!" Erin declared "Jaden says Chazz and him are rivals! I'd like a chance to take him out!"

The group of friends were now walking towards the PE area of Duel Academy where the students there were taking a gym course. Chazz had overheard her turning over to her "I'm pretty sure you'd like to Duel me Erin. However I have my eyes already set on someone."

"OH YEAH?" Joey demanded "LIKE WHO?"

Chazz smirked turning over to Joey "Think on it Wheeler."

Joey saw the smirk and knew from his own rivalry with Kaiba what it meant, and only because he knew what the smirk meant "You want to Duel me?"

"You bet Wheeler!" Chazz told him.

"Why" Joey countered towards Chazz "I'm touched! Of course I'd Duel you if you want to!"

"It should be a pleasure to take out Erin's weakest ally" Chazz shot back.

"WEAKEST?" Joey demanded forming a fist and he tried to charge Chazz ready to throw out a punch "Why I outta!"

"JOEY!" Phineas shouted as it took Erin, Ferb and himself to hold Joey back "You gotta stop falling for your opponent's taunts! That one day could get you into trouble!"

Joey glares at Chazz "If I wasn't being held back by Erin and her friends, I'd make you pay physically for that insult! I'm not a weakling!"

Chazz looked at Joey "Oh really? Then why can't you beat Seto Kaiba or Yugi Muto?"

Joey growls "I'd so like it if Kaiba would put you in your place! If you must know, those two would obliterate you if you Dueled them! Especially my pal, Yugi! Anyway I've beaten other powerful Duelist, at least I participated in Battle City and got pretty far! You probably wouldn't even place!"

"Good one!" Phineas told Joey.

Chazz took this insult and took it hard "THOSE WERE ALL BEGINNERS LUCK AND YOU KNOW IT WHEELER!"

"ALL I'M HEARING IS NOTHING BUT HOT AIR!" Joey told Chazz "So do you want to Duel now or later?"

Chazz smiles at Joey "I'm in the middle of gym class! Tell you what, come to the Dueling Field during lunch hour. We'll give everyone a good Duel to remember. Especially when I beat you! I'll be one of the Duelist here that avenged a loss!"

"So that's what this Duel is going to be about" Phineas sighed turning to Joey "Careful Joey...You can never tell what these types have in mind."

Joey would ignore Phineas's warning and looked up at Chazz "You want to Duel then? Find, suit yourself! I just hope you come prepared to be humiliated!"

Chazz smirked "It's you that'll be humiliated Wheeler! I'll make sure of it! Plus you'll know it when I defeat you and restore Duel Academy's honor."

With this said the five would depart so Joey could prepare for his Duel. Safe at Slifer Red again Phineas turned to Joey "Joey, as I've said you've gotta not let your opponent's taunts get to you."

He looks over his shoulder expecting MFWD to have spies out listening to the conversation "MFWD could easily use that to their advantage."

Ferb agreed with his brother "Against MFWD we all need to keep a level head. If they see one of us easily fall for opponent's taunts, then they could easily lure you or our entire team into a trap."

"Sorry guys" Joey apologized to them "And for boys your age Phineas and Ferb you two are very smart. Anyway I suppose that why I easily fall for taunts like that is because well, put yourself in my shoes, Seto Kaiba always finds a way to mock you. Sure I had to learn the game from Yugi's grandpa but I improved, and yet no opponent has ever looked at me in a serious spotlight, they look at me as if I'm all a disappointment so when Chazz told me I was the weakest out of the four of us that felt really bad. I couldn't let that one slide, but glad you three were able to hold me back."

"If we hadn't" Erin told him "You'd might get in more trouble with Chancellor Sheppard and Dr. Crowler, although I'm sure Sheppard would understand but Dr. Crowler, let me tell you isn't someone you'd want to go to when you get into trouble. He's came up with several plans to try to expel Jaden. Admitting none worked so far."

"I suppose if Ferb and I were in your shoes then we'd probably do the same" Phineas admitted "Still one needs to know when to let things go. Look on the bright side."

Joey smirked at Phineas's bright side suggestion as he asked "Which is?"

Phineas grinned "You get to humiliate Chazz in front of the students here during lunch. He obviously thinks he can beat you, but he forgets one thing and that's you aren't an opponent that's not so easily defeated."

Joey grinned back "You're right man. That is a good trade off."

"Vent of steam during the Duel is okay" Ferb told Joey "But trading punches with the student is what Chazz probably wanted."

"And he almost got" Joey muttered "Thanks for stopping me though."

"No problem" Phineas told him.

Joey checks his deck seeing Luck Synchron and Luck Warrior with his Red-Eyes Black Dragon "Trust me. I'll give Chazz a Duel and I'll make him see that I'm not weak."

"That's the spirit!" Erin said.

The group of four wait till lunch time arrives. Once it was lunch time they find themselves at the Dueling Arena. Many other students were still having lunch in the room wondering why Chazz was standing at one side of the Dueling fields. They got their answer when Erin, Ferb, Phineas and Joey arrived. Erin, Ferb and Phineas sat down in the stands to watch the Duel while Joey advanced. Dr. Crowler whom was the one watching over the students during the lunch break saw Joey walking over to Chazz thinking _Now what are those two up to?_

Dr. Crowler decides to walk down towards Erin's group as Jaden was already there. Before Dr. Crowler could ask Erin what was going on, Jaden beat him too it "What's going on between Chazz and Joey, Erin?"

Erin answered "Chazz is challenging Joey to a Duel."

"A Duel between Chazz and Joey?" Jaden asked which caused her to nod at his question causing him to add on "Sweet! This should be a fun Duel."

"Why during lunch hour though?" Dr. Crowler asked.

Phineas answered the Vice Chancellor "Something about Chazz wanting to improve Duel Academy's Dueling record against Erin and her friends."

Dr. Crowler sighs "Oh yeah, Duel Academy is one and three when it comes to Duels with you, your brother, Wheeler, and Erin in the lead with three wins a piece."

Erin smiled shouting words of encouragement to Joey "You can do it Joey!"

Joey heard her from the stands and turned giving her a thumbs up sign agreeing with her. Joey turned to Chazz "Looks like everyone's here, so are we going to delay further or are we going to Duel right now?"

"In a rush to lose I see" Chazz told him.

"I'm warning you Chazz" Joey said in a warning tone "Keep thinking I'm the weakest duelist out of Erin's friends and you're going to be the one that pays."

Alexis, sat behind Erin while Bastion sat behind Phineas and Ferb. Alexis sighs "Why can't Chazz learn to let things go."

Dr. Crowler answered her "As much as I hate to admit it, some people including myself are born to be stubborn that way. I'm still trying to figure out how could I lose to Joey myself, but a win is a win."

Bastion watches closely "Well let's see if what happens during this Duel."

Chazz turned to Joey. Both Duelist glare at one another before activating their Duel Disks which shuffled their decks and began the Duel, both shouting " **DUEL!** "

 **Chazz's Life Points: 4000**

 **Joey's Life Points: 4000**

"I'll make the first move Wheeler!" Chazz shouted.

"Fine, fine" Joey told Chazz "Make the first move! I'm ready for anything you can give me."

Chazz smirked "Fine, don't say I didn't warn you that I'm strong. It's my move!"

He checks his hand "I summon **Cythonian Soldier** in attack mode!"

A dark and evil looking soldier appeared on Chazz's side of the field **ATK: 1200**

"Next!" Chazz told Joey "I set one card, Face-down and it'll end my turn!"

"That's your so called big move at first?" Joey demanded "Watch how one getting into the Battle City Finals works, I draw!"

Joey drew his card "Alright, I summon my **Gearfried the Iron Knight** in attack mode"

Gearfried the Iron Knight appeared on Joey's side of the field **ATK: 1800**

"Now" Joey told Chazz "Battle! Gearfried the Iron Knight, take down his Cynthoian Soldier!"

Gearfried the Iron Knight charges and swings his sword at Chazz's monster. Within seconds of the sword slash from Gearfried the Iron Knight, Cynthoian Soldier's sword and itself was cut in half and shatters destroyed.

 **Chazz's Life Points: 3400**

Chazz took the damage and announced it's effect "You fell for my trap Wheeler! When Cynthoian Soldier is destroyed by battle, if I take Battle damage, you take the same amount of damage I took!"

Joey watches as a sword seemed to fly out of the air and seemed to spear him threw the chest. Joey kneels onto the ground as his Life Points took the same amount of damage

 **Joey's Life Points: 3400**

"Smart move" Joey said smirking at Chazz while still kneeling "It's one that would be expected from a backstabbing monster."

"You think that was smart?!" Chazz demanded "Why, I haven't begun to defeat you yet Wheeler!"

Joey checks his hand getting up "I'll set one card Face-down and end my turn!"

Chazz was up "It's my move, I draw!"

Chazz drew "I activate my Continuous Trap Card: **Call of the Haunted!** this Trap Card will allow me to bring back one Monster from my Graveyard, so come back out **Cynthoian Soldier!** "

Chazz's face-down card activated and Cynthoian Soldier once more appeared on Chazz's Side of the field **ATK: 1200**

Chazz then smirked "But he won't be there for long. For you see, I'll tribute him in order to Summon **Armed Dragon Level 5!** "

A big Dragon appeared on the field **ATK: 2400**

"Oh, great" Joey muttered.

"It's about to get worse Wheeler" Chazz told Joey "Because I'll activate my Armed Dragon's Special ability, Once per turn, by discarding one card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can have Armed Dragon automatically destroy one monster whose attack points are equal to or less than twenty-four hundred!"

Chazz discarded one card from his hand as he shouted "Go my Armed Dragon destroy Joey's Gearfried the Iron Knight, **Armed Oblivion!** "

Armed Dragon Level 5 shoots out a powerful blast at Gearfried the Iron Knight destroying him instantly.

Chazz sees Joey wide opened "And now Wheeler, that was just his effect, and now it's time for battle, Armed Dragon Level 5 attack Joey directly! **Armed Punisher!** "

Joey wasn't going to take this hit "No way am I going to let that happen! I activate my Quick-Play Spell Card: **Scapegoat!** "

Chazz frowned "Oh, great, Tokens!"

Joey nods "You bet! When Scapegoat is played, this card allows me to Special Summon four Goat tokens!"

Four goat Tokens appeared on the field in defense mode **DEF: 0** * **X4***

This caused Chazz to replay his battle "Fine! At least your putting up somewhat of a decent fight! Then I'll just have my Armed Dragon Level 5 destroy one of your Goat Tokens instead!"

Armed Dragon Level 5 attacked one of Joey's Goat Tokens destroying it.

Chazz checks his hand "With that I end my turn, but due to Armed Dragon Level 5 destroying a monster even if it was a token, I can activate his Special ability during the end of the turn he destroys a monster, by discarding it I can then send it to field to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon, **Armed Dragon Level 7!** "

To Joey's eyes Chazz's Armed Dragon Level 5 vanished but soon it was replaced by a bigger more stronger Armed Dragon Monster. **ATK: 2800**

"I might've bit more than I could chew" Joey muttered seeing the huge dragon.

"You don't even know how much of hot water you are in Wheeler!" Chazz told him "Surrender now or be defeated swiftly!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Joey told him "It's my move, I draw!"

Joey checks out his hand thinking _Okay, Joey he's got you in a tight spot with Armed Dragon Level 7, if it's like anything like Armed Dragon Level 5 then it's bound to have the same automatically destroying a monster on my side of the field as well, I have to think smart!_

He sees Fortress Warrior "I'll set one monster in defense mode and end my turn!"

A monster face down was put on Joey's side of the field.

"My move then" Chazz announced "I draw!"

Chazz drew "Now I activate Armed Dragon Level 7's Special ability, once per turn, by discarding one card to my hand to the Graveyard, I can have Armed Dragon Level 7 destroy all Face-up Monsters on the field!"

"Knew it!" Joey muttered but then adds on "WAIT ALL OF THEM?"

Chazz nods discarding one card "You bet!"

Armed Dragon Level 7 unleashes missiles destroying all of Joey's Goat Tokens. Luckily his face-down defense monster was spared, for now. Chazz smirked "At least you were smart enough to play a monster face-down in defense mode, but it won't be for long, go Armed Dragon Level 7 attack that face-down monster!"

Armed Dragon Level 7 attacked Joey's face-down monster which revealed itself to be Fortress Warrior **DEF: 1200**

"Ah nuts!" Chazz muttered "Not your Fortress Warrior!"

"That's right!" Joey told him "Once per turn, Fortress Warrior can't be destroyed by Battle!"

Chazz then sighed "I end my turn! You got lucky for once Wheeler!"

"It's my move" Joey announces "I draw!

Joey drew his card checking it out then saw a plan to take Armed Dragon Level 7 out on his Chazz's next turn.

"First, I summon my Rocket Warrior in attack mode!"

Rocket Warrior appears on Joey's side of the Field **ATK: 1500**

Joey then points at his Fortress Warrior "And I'll shift Fortress Warrior up into attack mode!"

Fortress Warrior changed battle Positions **ATK: 600**

"Makes no sense!" Chazz told him "Sure Fortress Warrior can't be destroyed by battle and makes any battle damage you take zero but it doesn't come close to Armed Dragon Level 7's attack points! In fact neither monster does!"

"True" Joey told him "But we'll see what I have in mind now, won't we? I'll set three cards, face down and end my turn!"

"My move!" Chazz announces "I draw!"

Chazz drew "I'll activate Armed Dragon Level 7's ability once again!"

He discarded his drawn card and Armed Dragon Level 7 unleashed it's missiles at Joey's monsters. Joey smirked "I thought you'd do that which is why I activate my Counter Trap Card: **Destruction Negation** "

One of Joey's face-down cards activated and Joey announces it's effect "I can only activate this Counter Trap Card when a monster's effect would destroy two monsters! With it, I can negate your monster's effect and during your Battle Phase you must attack my weakest monster."

Chazz watches as Armed Dragon Level 7's missiles were intercepted by a safe shield around Joey's monsters sparing them from destruction."

"Fine!" Chazz said "I'll battle your weakest monster, even though you won't take damage! Armed Dragon Level 7 attack Fortress Warrior!"

Joey smirks "Looks like my Destruction Negation's effect is helping me out right now more, for you see I activate my Quick-Play Spell Card: **Graceful Dice!**

Another one of Joey's face-down Cards activated and Joey announces the effect "The higher the number, the higher my monster's attack points are multiplied but can only apply to a monster with under 1000 attack points!"

Joey rolls the dice and it lands on a three. Fortress Warrior's attack points were multiplied by three. **600-1800**

"It's still not strong enough!" Chazz told Joey

"I beg to differ!" Joey announced "Because I activate my Trap Card: **Skull Dice!** "

Chazz's eyes watched in horror as Skull Dice was also activated "NUTS! Graceful Dice and Skull Dice!"

Joey smirked "Yep! Now the higher I roll, the more your monster's attack points are divided!"

Joey rolls again and this time got a two. This divided Chazz's Armed Dragon Level 7's attack points. **2800-1400**

Chazz watches with disbelief on his face "Oh no!"

Joey smirks at Chazz "Looks like my monster isn't the weaker one!"

Armed Dragon's claw got stuck in Fortress Warrior's hands, Fortress Warrior made a fist and swings it smashing Armed Dragon threw the stomach. Armed Dragon Level 7 roared and then shattered.

Chazz's braces as his Life Points fell. **Chazz's Life Points: 3000**

Chazz checks his hand as he entered his Main Phase II: I'll activate the Spell Card: **Pot of Greed** , this'll allow me to Draw two more cards!"

Chazz drew two more cards "I'll activate **the Dark Door** Continuous Spell Card: It only allows us to attack with one monster each during the Battle Phase!"

"It's my move!" Joey announced "I draw!"

Joey drew his card then smiled "Perfect! I'll tribute my Rocket Warrior and my Fortress Warrior in order to Summon, **Red Eyes Black Dragon!** "

Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon appears on Joey's side of the field **ATK: 2400**

Chazz looks up at the Red-Eyes Black Dragon "So, you have one too."

"You bet I do!" Joey said "And now it's time for Battle, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, attack Chazz's directly old buddy! **Molten Fire Blast!** "

Red-Eyes Black Dragon blasted out at Chazz with a powerful fire ball from it's mouth. The fireball connects and Chazz drops to the ground.

 **Chazz's Life Points: 600**

Joey smirked seeing Chazz "How's it feel to being nearly defeated by what you deemed as the weakest Duelist among Erin's friends? I end my turn!"

Everyone was quiet seeing that Chazz was down to his last six hundred Life Points. Well almost everyone was quiet seeing this. Erin smiled seeing this "Oh wow! Joey's winning!"

Phineas nods "I'm always amazed seeing how lucky Joey can get. He's been pretty luck so far."

"Agreed" Bastion admitted "Now that Chazz is down to his last six hundred Life Points, there's very little he can do."

Jaden disagreed with Bastion "Bastion, don't count Chazz out just yet. Chazz isn't one to give up so easily."

Alexis agreed "I must agree with Jaden on this one. It's not like Chazz to give up when things aren't going his way. As long as he has Life Points left he's going to continue dueling."

"Besides" Jaden added on "We haven't seen Chazz play his Ojamas."

Dr. Crowler blinked "Those could mean a difference seeing that Joey doesn't have any cards in his hand."

Chazz gets back up determined to beat Joey "Lucky shot during my last turn Wheeler, I'm up, and I draw!"

Chazz drew "I'll activate Spell Card: **Goblin Changing Room** , it'll cost me 800 Life Points to complete but when I pay the toll I'm allowed to search my deck and bring out three Normal Monsters. However I activate Quick-Play Spell Card: **Emergency Provisions!** By discarding one card from my field to the Graveyard, I gain 1000 Life Points back.

"A chain!" Dr. Crowler announced he turned to Erin "And what happens during a Chain Erin?"

Erin blushes answering "The last card during the chain goes first."

"Exactly" Jaden admitted "So with that said, Emergency Provisions goes first then Goblin Changing Room."

Chazz's Life Points rose when Goblin Changing Room was discarded **800-1800.**

Chazz soon had to pay 800 of his Life Points for Goblin Changing Room **1800-1000.**

Chazz flips over his top three cards and behold they were his Ojamas! Chazz reveals them "Prepare yourself Wheeler! With Goblin Changing Room's effect I will now Special Summon **Ojama Yellow** , **Ojama Green** , and **Ojama Black!** Each of Chazz's new monsters in their description color, one was yellow, one was green, and one was black, and they all had red underwear as the only clothing they had on. **DEF: 1000**

"What's going on here?" Joey demanded.

Chazz smiled "You forced me to bring out the clowns of my deck! And it's with them you're going to pay!"

"Hard to see how monsters with one thousand defense points can defeat my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Joey told him.

"Oh yeah?" Ojama Yellow demanded "Well my brothers and I will show you!"

Chazz agreed "Indeed, I now activate Spell Card: **Ojama Delta Hurricane!**

Chazz played another Spell Card and announced it's effect "Now this card allows me to destroy all of my opponent's monsters as long as I have Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green, and Ojama Black on my side of the field! So watch as my three clowns perform an act so powerful that even your Red-Eyes Black Dragon can't stop them!"

"Let's show" Ojama yellow began

"Him some" Ojama Green added on.

"Brotherly love!" Ojama Black announces finishing it.

The three Ojama brothers start spinning around in circles around Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon. It roars as it was destroyed"

"Ah, nuts!" Joey shouted seeing this "My Red-Eyes!"

"With that" Chazz said confidentially "I'll end my turn."

Joey then gets up "My, move, I draw!"

Joey drew his card "I'll set one card Face-down and end my turn."

"My move!" Chazz announced "I draw!"

Chazz drew his card and looked at it then smirked evilly "I'm afraid that things have changed, I activate the Spell Card: **Ojama Reborn!**

Ojama Yellow heard this as Ojama Green asked his brother "I never heard of that card before have you?"

Ojama Black reads part of the card effect "Send all three Ojama Monsters to the field to the Graveyard..."

"NO!" the Ojamas pleaded "Don't send us away!"

Joey gulped hearing this "What is going to happen now with those three?"

"You'll see" Chazz promised "Like Ojama Delta Hurricane, I can only activate this Spell Card when I have Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green, and Ojama Black on my side of the field, by sending them all to the Graveyard, I can special summon a monster in my Graveyard whose attack points are equal to or less than the combined total of the Ojama's Defense points ignoring Special Summoning conditions"

"All of them have one thousand a piece" Joey pointed out then he figures it out "Oh-no! So that means!-"

Chazz nods "That's right," Chazz ignores the Ojamas pleading at him not to send him "You aren't in charge here! I'm the one in charge! Anyway Wheeler, I'll send Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green, and Ojama Black to my Graveyard in order to Special Summon Armed Dragon Level 7"

Armed Dragon Level 7 came back onto the field once more. **ATK: 2800**

Joey sees this and winced "Oh, great."

Chazz then smirked "Battle! Armed Dragon Level 7, attack Joey directly with **Armed Punisher!** "

Joey sees the Monster coming at him and it strikes him head on. Joey braces and his Life Points fell **Joey's Life Points: 600**

Joey pants getting up "It's my move, I draw!"

Joey knew he needed to win this Duel in this turn, otherwise Chazz would most likely use Armed Dragon Level 7's ability again them blow up all monsters on his side of the field. He had drawn Lucky Rainbow "Alright then Chazz, I'll activate the Spell Card **Lucky Rainbow!** Just like Dr. Crowler found out I can target one monster on your side of the field and then gain half of it's attack points as Life Point recovery and I get to draw one card for each five hundred Life Points I gain!"

Joey's Life Points rose by fourteen hundred. **Joey's Life Points: 600-2000**

Joey was also able to draw two cards. He checks his hand seeing he had drawn Copycat. Now this was a monster he could use, it could get the same attack strength as Chazz's Armed Dragon Level 7. He checked his face-down card and decides to go with it.

 **Jaden's theme plays**

"Alright, here I go Chazz, the final move! I summon Copycat!"

Copycat appear on Joey's side of the field **ATK: ?**

"What's with the question mark?" Erin asked.

Joey heard her and answered before Dr. Crowler could "Copycat has a special ability that once summoned allows it to target a monster on my opponent's side of the field and gain it's attack points. So, Chazz, I'll be taking your Armed Dragon Level 7's attack all of it!"

Copycat soon had it's attack points adjusted properly **ATK: 2800**

"That doesn't make since!" Chazz told Joey "Both monsters have the same attack strength! They'll both be destroyed!"

"Maybe" Joey said "But now it's time for Battle!"

"Bring it on!" Chazz told him "Bring on a tie, because next turn you'll be toast for sure!"

Joey smirked "I'll be glad to bring it on! Copycat attacks Armed Dragon Level 7!"

Copycat begins to attack and Joey smirked "Normally a Tie would be bad but I'm not aiming for a Tie Chazz, you see, I activate my Trap Card: **Lucky Fairy Jar!** "

As Copycat is rushing towards Chazz's monster a jar appears in it's hand and it throws the jar up. Joey announces it's effect "It's worth one thousand of my Life Points to decide what happens next Chazz, I get to flip a coin and hope I get heads, for if I get tails you win."

Chazz smirked as Joey paid 1000 of his Life Points **Joey's Life Points: 1000** "Your Luck has run out against me! Bring it on Wheeler flip that coin!"

Joey flips the coin and it lands on the result. All of the students watching the duel shouted "IT'S HEADS!"

Chazz sees this result and was shocked "WHAT NO WAY!"

"Oh, yes way!" Joey told him "Now with that my gamble paid off. Now your monster loses one thousand Attack Points. You see Chazz if it was tails my monster would've lost them!"

Chazz watches in disbelief his monster Armed Dragon Level 7's attack points were lowered **2800-1800**

He sees that both Duelist indeed had one thousand Life Points a piece and this Trap Card Joey played sealed the deal for Joey "IT CAN'T BE!"

"Oh it be!" Joey said "Now Copycat go on!"

Copycat blasts out at Armed Dragon Level 7 destroying it and reduced Chazz's Life Points. **Chazz's Life Points: 0**

 **End of Song**

"WAY TO GO JOEY!" Erin shouted.

Phineas smiled "Indeed. Talk about luck. I'm constantly amazed on how lucky he got. That last play that sealed Joey's win was truly epic."

"If it were to have been tails, Joey would've lost" Ferb admitted "Quite amazing really."

Jaden waved to Joey "You did it!"

"How could I lose?" Chazz asked looking up at Joey "And to him of all people?"

Joey approached Chazz and Chazz looked at him "What now?"

Joey looked at Chazz extending a hand "Look man, it's one of the reasons Pegasus sent us here to do, improve our Dueling Skills. Believe it or not there is really good reason for that. Due to the details of that reason though I can't tell you. Just be glad that we had a close Duel."

Chazz couldn't believe that Joey was treating him nicely after he had treated Joey badly. Chazz gets up "You're right Wheeler. Today, you take the win. Don't be surprised one day when I come to you to take you out and avenge this loss! You and Jaden are going to be Duelist that I'll make sure to beat one day. Enjoy your win for now."

"Oh I will" Joey told him.

He gets back to walk towards his friends.

Erin smiled "Great Duel Joey!"

"Thanks Erin!" Joey told her "He wasn't a total pushover."

Erin missed out Jaden whispering something to Bastion. Bastion heard what Jaden's words were and nods whispering something back. Erin watches as Jaden and Bastion walk off most likely to chat about something. Dr. Crowler turned to Erin "Are we still on for after school lessons?"

Erin nods "Yes, sir."

"Good, good" Dr. Crowler said getting up to supervise the students once more "Meet me at the Chancellor's office at two."

"Will do."

 **end of chapter**

 **Joey has beaten Chazz! I must admit this, I have fun writing these Duel scenes and hope you like seeing them too. Anyway next chapter, Chapter 15 Fire vs. Water** : _**Jaden has finally found someone to Duel Erin. It will take everything Erin has to defeat her opponent whom is the clever Bastion Maiza. Can Erin's deck overcome Bastion's Water Dragons?**_

 **New Cards**

 **This time there are some new cards that are added in this chapter so let's get them down.**

 **Ojama Reborn**

 **Type: Trap Card**

 **Effect: Activate only when "Ojama Yellow" "Ojama Green" and "Ojama Black" are on the field, send all three of them to the Graveyard, and Special Summon 1 Monster whose Attack Points are equal to or less than the combine total of the three Ojama Monster's Defense Points Ignoring Special Summoning Conditions.  
**

 **Owned by Chazz**

 **Lucky Fairy Jar**

 **Type: Trap Card**

 **Effect: Pay 1000 Life Points to activate this card, During ether player's Battle Phase, when you attack your opponent's monster or if your opponent's monster attacks yours, flip a coin if heads decrease your opponent monster's Attack Points by 1000. If Tails decrease your Monster's Attack Points by 1000.**


	16. Chapter 15: Surprises and Gifts!

Chapter 15: Surprises and Gifts

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Cardcaptors. Phineas and Ferb belong to Disney and will be featured as Erin's friends staying with her through out the adventure starting in this chapter. I do own Erin and her deck. Also for this chapter and the next few chapters I'd like to say this is Season 1 Jaden Yuki I'm using so he hasn't met Aster Phoenix yet.**

It was four o clock pm at Duel Academy on the same day Joey was able to defeat Chazz in a very close Duel in the end. Erin returned to Obelisk Blue after her daily lesson with Dr. Crowler. She watches as Alexis turned waving over to her. Honestly Erin would've been with her friends Phineas, Ferb, and Joey at this time as it wasn't bed time just yet, however Alexis had requested for Erin to meet her in Obelisk Blue after her private lesson with Dr. Crowler. Puzzled at Alexis's request Erin agreed. Erin had arrived in the Obelisk Blue Girl's only dorm there she saw Jasmine and Mindy. Mindy looked really excited as did Jasmine whom turned "Hey, Alexis! Erin just arrived."

A playful giggle from Alexis came from the bedroom Alexis and Erin were staying in "Thanks Jasmine! Send Erin in please."

Hearing Alexis giggle caused Erin to smile warmly. Whatever Alexis wanted to see her and speak to her about wasn't a bad thing. To Erin hearing a playful giggle meant that Alexis wanted to have some time as friends. Erin bows to Jasmine and Mindy whom stepped aside to allow Erin into the room "Thanks you two!"

"You're welcome" Jasmine told her.

Mindy just smiled at Erin "I hope you like what Alexis wants to see you about! She went through a lot of trouble for it from requesting it from Chancellor Sheppard to actually getting the money to get it."

Erin wondered what Alexis got that Alexis needed Chancellor Sheppard's for. By Mindy's tone and Jasmine looking just as excited it told Erin, that it was a good thing. Erin entered the door seeing Alexis's back "You wanted to see me Alexis?"

Alexis nodded "Certainly. Hey Erin, please close the door. I know we're both girls but I have a gift for you and I want to make sure it fits on you...So I need you to take everything off."

Blushing red Erin closed the door to their room even locking it "O-O-Okay, everything off?"

Alexis turned her head towards Erin "Except your panties and your bra if you have a bra on."

Erin obediently stripped herself quickly starting with her shirt, next her skirt, to then finally her shoes and socks. Erin was at the age where her breasts were starting to develop but she was still flat chested so there wasn't a need for a bra. Erin stands in her panties blinking wondering what Alexis wanted to give her. Alexis hums turning her whole body and Erin's eyes widened as she saw what Alexis had in her hands. It was a small Obelisk Blue Girls uniform minus the blue fingerless gloves. Alexis walked over towards Erin "That's why I needed you to strip almost everything off, I bought you this, and hopefully it's the right size, I only have till tomorrow morning to return it if it's the wrong size. Please try it on."

Erin smiled "Sure!"

Erin soon puts on the Obelisk Blue uniform from the white and light blue color pattern to the blue skirt and blue boots. Erin actually giggles twirling around in her new outfit "It fits!"

Alexis smiled seeing Erin happy "I'm thankful it does! I should've asked you for your measurements but I'm glad my guess of your size was a good one! I want you to keep it. You will won't you?"

Erin was really, really, really happy, so happy that she couldn't help stop her tears from falling down from her eyes. These were tears of happiness and Alexis could tell right away these were, even as Erin hugged Alexis "Yes, I'll keep it, I'll treasure this outfit forever! Thank you for this gift!"

Alexis smiled patting Erin's back "You're welcome!"

Erin hugged Alexis still crying happily as she asked Alexis "You bought this outfit for me?"

Alexis nodded "You bet! Took a lot of my money to buy one for you, but I did."

Erin smiled "Why did you buy this for me?"

The Obelisk Blue smiled back "You maybe visiting Duel Academy. I figure one day you might actually enroll here, although at that point Pegasus would've taught you fully and nearly everything there is to know about Duel Monsters so you might not ether. I want this gift to be one of like a souvenir to remind you about your Rare visit to Duel Academy. After all you'd like to remember your visit here right?"

"Right" Erin admitted.

"Want to get a photo of your new outfit?" Alexis asked her.

"You bet!" Erin told Alexis, then Erin blinked "There's a photographer here?"

Alexis smiled "Chancellor Sheppard liked my idea, and said he'd be glad to take a few photos of you."

Erin smiled "Let's go see him but first let's go see my friends and I want you to be in one of mine."

"Sure! I'd be glad to! Plus we can include them in the photos too" Alexis said then she hid another small smile _your friends will be amazed as well as you when you see them._

Alexis opened the door then exited out first where Jasmine and Mindy waited. Jasmine couldn't hide her excitement in any longer as she spoke "Well Alexis? Don't keep Mindy and me hanging! Did Erin like it?"

"More importantly if she does like it" Mindy added on "DOES IT FIT HER?"

Alexis chuckled stepping aside "See for yourself the new Erin Syaoran!"

Erin steps out of the room smiling. Jasmine and Mindy let out sequels of delight seeing Erin in that new outfit.

"You look so amazing Erin!" Jasmine told her.

"Yeah!" Mindy added on "You look like you were born like all of us Obelisk Blue Girls to where that uniform that size!"

"Looks good on you!" Jasmine said.

"Thanks girls" Erin said "Did you two know of Alexis's plan?"

Mindy giggled "You bet! Oh there is more part of Alexis's plan, the first part was getting your Obelisk Blue Girls only uniform."

Alexis shot her two friends a look that told them to keep it down.

"There's more to Alexis's gift?" Erin asked.

"There is!" Jasmine said "But Mindy and I might've spoken a bit too much. Alexis wanted your first gift from her to be an Obelisk Blue's girls only dorm, but let me tell you when you see what she has in mind for the second part you'll be surprised!

Alexis smiled "I'm amazed Dr. Crowler even agreed to allow me to buy you your outfit."

"Well he is privately teaching her while Mr. Pegasus is away" Mindy admitted "It makes sense Dr. Crowler would allow that to one he's privately teaching."

Alexis turned to her friends "Erin and I are going out to visit her friends then we'll be going for a photo shoot."

"Have a great time!" Alexis's two friends said to the departing figures.

The first Dorm they arrived to was Ra Yellow where Phineas and Ferb were right at work trying to think of a new way to keep Erin's two Sakura Cards safe from MFWD. They also had a slight change to their outfits. Alexis knocked on the Ra Yellow Dorm's door. Bastion answered "Yes?"

"It's me" Alexis told him "Erin's with me."

"Oh!" Bastion said he opened the door whispering to Alexis "Is Erin in her outfit?"

Alexis whispered back "You bet! Get Phineas and Ferb out here too."

Bastion nods turning to Phineas and Ferb "Hey you two! Erin's here."

"Sweet!" Phineas replied he turned to his brother Ferb "Just wait till she sees what Bastion just gave us."

Alexis and Erin wait outside the dorm, but didn't have to wait for long. Erin watches as her two friends came out of the Ra Yellow Dorm. No sooner had Phineas and Ferb gotten out of their dorm did they see Erin's new outfit. Erin sees that Phineas and Ferb had Ra Yellow uniforms on for their size. Before the three could issue out a word, Joey had arrived with Jaden at his side with Joey's voice sounding very excited "HEY! ERIN, FERB, PHINEAS! Look what I just got!"

He arrives on the scene and wore a Slifer Red uniform then he blinked seeing Ferb, and Phineas in their Ra Yellow uniforms, at the same time he saw Erin in her Obelisk Blue Girls only uniform. Then all four shouted in surprise "YOU TWO ARE RA YELLOW? "ERIN'S AN OBELISK BLUE?" "OH DARN IT! I WAS HOPING I WAS THE ONLY ONE WEARING A UNIFORM FROM DUEL ACADEMY...I JUST REMEMBERED I'M THE ONLY ONE OF US THAT'S A SLIFER RED! SERIOUSLY THOUGH ERIN, YOU LOOK LIKE YOU WERE MADE FOR THAT OBELISK BLUE OUTFIT!"

The four friends were indeed shocked with surprise, all four of them had Duel Academy uniforms with Erin wearing the Obelisk Blue Girls only uniform supporting it well thanks for it being the right size for her, Phineas and Ferb wore their Ra Yellow uniforms with pride. Joey was in the mix of wearing his Slifer Red Uniform between being happy about it and furious remembering Slifer Reds were supposed to be the lowest duelists of the Academy. He turned to Jaden "You couldn't get me a Ra Yellow at least?"

Jaden sweat dropped "It's true I'm the one who gave you the gift but it was Alexis that got the idea."

The four friends all look at Alexis with Alexis, Bastion, and Jaden all smiling shouting "SURPRISE!"

Erin once again felt really, really, really happy. This was well worth a surprise, first she had gained her new outfit which she swore to herself to always wear now with pride. Then it seemed Alexis not only bought Erin her new outfit but Alexis went a head and bought two Ra Yellow shirts for her two friends Phineas, and Ferb, then lastly got a Slifer Red uniform for Joey. She managed to talk to her two friends Bastion and Jaden to give Erin's friends their outfits. Joey turned to Alexis "Why couldn't you ask to buy three Ra Yellows?"

"I tried Joey" Alexis said sweat dropping "Dr. Crowler didn't mind allowing me to buy Erin Obelisk Blue Girls only outfit, Phineas and Ferb's Ra Yellow outfits...He did mind however me trying to buy a Ra Yellow outfit for you, so I had to go with Slifer Red."

"Darn that Crowler!" Joey said snapping his fingers, then he turned to Alexis "Then again, I should be thanking you for the generous gift you gave the four of us. So I shouldn't be too upset about this."

"You bet!" Phineas admitted to him "We may not be Duel Academy students, just visitors but just them pitching into buy us these Duel Academy uniforms was very generous of Alexis."

Ferb agreed silently "She didn't have to do it Joey but she did."

"Which is why I'll gladly wear a Slifer Red uniform" Joey told them "It's better than nothing."

"Agreed" Erin admitted.

Alexis looks at Jaden whom held a Fusion Monster Card for Erin "You have a gift for Erin too?"

Erin overheard this and saw Jaden nod at Alexis's question. She even heard Jaden admit it "You bet I have something for Erin."

He turned to Erin "Before I give you my gift which is this card I'm holding, there is something you must do tomorrow."

Erin blushes "W-W-W-What do I have to do?"

Bastion answered almost as if he understood where Jaden was going towards "You're Dueling me tomorrow at the Dueling Field during school hours."

Jaden eyes Erin seriously "My hunch is saying your deck has one weakness, Drawing support. While that's not a big serious weakness it could make you at a disadvantage against opponents whose decks like mine benefit from Drawing support."

Erin blinked not realizing that weakness so far that didn't affect her dueling abilities but she saw Jaden's point.

Jaden smiled "Luckily for you, I have a Fusion Monster Card that can really help you out in that way. Plus seeing that you like FIRE attribute Monsters, minus two exceptions your Synchro Monster Ally of Justice Casator, and Hand of Nepthys is a perfect fit for your deck."

Erin smiled warmly now seeing that Jaden thought of his gift carefully, but Jaden held up his hand smiling "But if you want my gift, you have to do one thing tomorrow during school hours. Beat Bastion during a Duel with him, I'm calling it my first Duel Test for you. If you beat Bastion, as a reward for beating him I'll give you this Fusion Monster Card and another FIRE Attribute Elemental HERO Monster that can help your deck out."

Erin nodded now that much determined to win.

"Aren't you forgetting something Jaden?" Alexis asked him for Erin's defense "Bastion's really good. If I recall from his Duel against Chazz, Bastion easily won that. Plus he nearly had you during that day you and him Dueled to see who'd be Duel Academy's representative."

"True" Bastion said "I already know which deck to use against her as well, but Alexis, I see Jaden's point of view. Sooner or later Erin's going to come up against an opponent like me whom may specialize seeking out her deck's weaknesses. Sooner or later she's going to go up against someone and she has to be prepared."

"Bastion's right" Phineas said "Honestly Alexis, Erin's a good Duelist too. She's had some close duels and won them."

"I suppose so" Alexis admitted she eyes Erin serious "A word of advise Erin, don't think on Jaden's gift he maybe giving you tomorrow. If you lose you may not get the gifts he's going to give you. If you win he will but that's a really, really strong If. I'm glad it's Bastion whose agreed to Duel you tomorrow and not Zane."

"He'd crush her for sure" Phineas admitted "Nothing in her deck can save her from his Cyber-End Dragon once Zane uses it with Power-Bond. Ferb was just lucky to have that one Trap Card that kept us in the Duel."

Erin nods at Alexis's advise, Alexis continued now with an explanation "If you think the good news on what will happen if you win against Bastion, that'll cloud your mind. If you are to Duel against Bastion you have to do it with a clear, calm and technical mind as well in order to try to go toe-to-toe with him. Even though Jaden beat him which I was there to see it, I'm not sure how he was able to pull that win off but he did."

"I never gave up and believed in myself!" Jaden told Alexis "That's how I was able to defeat Bastion but Erin, Alexis is right you have to have a calm, clear and technical mindset. Bastion is a very hard opponent especially when he's known to prepare for Duels long ahead in time."

"Will do" Erin told Alexis and Jaden enjoying that they were giving her advise "So beat Bastion in a Duel tomorrow, I'll certainly try to do that."

"So what are we going to do now?" Joey asked.

Erin answered "I want to get a few photos of this moment."

Phineas smiled "That's a great idea Erin! No one in the Tri-State Area would believe me and Ferb when we return wearing Duel Academy uniforms. I can just imagine the look on Baljeet's face when Ferb and I show him the photos we all took here."

"He's the only one that'll believe us that we were given these uniforms as gifts and there is a slight chance he'll be a little jealous when he sees us and the photos" Ferb told Phineas.

"That reminds me" Erin said turning to the two boys "Does Buford still bully him?"

"Nearly anytime he gets the chance too yes" Phineas sighed "But not so much now, that Baljeet can beat him in a Duel."

"And did one day" Ferb admitted "That's how you and I got into Duel Monsters."

"Yep!" Phineas said agreeing with Ferb.

"So" Joey said turning to his three friends "What are we waiting for? Let's get some photos!"

"Alexis, Bastion and Jaden can join us" Erin said turning to them "Won't you all?"

Alexis smiled "I'd be glad to. Anything to help you remember your time here Erin."

"I'm up for it" Bastion said.

"Sweet! I'm for it!" Jaden said.

"Then lead away Alexis!" Erin said to her friend.

The Obelisk Blue smiled "Sure, follow me everyone, Chancellor Sheppard is waiting for us. Can't have him waiting all evening long."

The group of seven head to Duel Academy's building towards the Chancellor's office.

Chancellor Sheppard was indeed waiting for Erin and her friends to arrive. The bald Chancellor had actually grown quite fond on Erin. Too make it even better for him he had done some research on who Erin's parents were and when he saw her mother was Sakura Kinomoto whom was a cousin to him, that bond with Erin grew even more. Officially Erin was his niece and the Chancellor wanted to see Sakura again whom he had met a total of three times in the past. Once was when she was nine years of age and he was fifteen years old, he had ended up staying for a month visiting not only Sakura but her brother Tori. He would visit Sakura again when she was thirteen and he would then meet Sakura's boyfriend whom would be her boyfriend Li Syaoran. Then once Sakura got married the Chancellor would be invited to his younger cousin's wedding. That was all the times he saw Sakura. He now knew what cards Erin possessed that made her a target from MFWD and that was the Sakura Cards.

The Chancellor crosses his arms thoughtfully as he spoke to himself "Hmm, no wonder MFWD is after you Erin."

He thinks carefully back when she Dueled against Alexis seeing Shield and Fiery cards and thought _I thought that black shield looked familiar. I thought that fire woman looked familiar too. Those two are two members of the Sakura Cards that had been magically turned into Duel Monster cards. Most likely they did this because of Erin's love for Duel Monsters. It's a sure way to keep those two Sakura Cards safe too. MFWD wouldn't dare think of looking in Erin's Dueling deck._

"Something bothering you sir?" Dr. Crowler asked the Chancellor "You've only spoken once and that was something on your mind...Something about you know why MFWD is after Erin?"

Chancellor Sheppard nods firmly "When Pegasus told us Erin has two cards that aren't normally Duel Monsters, he wasn't lying. I'm actually glad that Erin's visiting us."

"Why's that?" Dr. Crowler asked.

"Because" Chancellor Sheppard said smiling "Believe it or not...She's my niece. Her mother Sakura Kinomoto is one of my cousins. I never got to see Erin be born due to at that time being Duel Academy's Chancellor at the same year she was born."

Dr. Crowler was surprised at the news "Well now! Who knew that Erin was your niece?! That's a wonderful feeling isn't it?"

"Indeed it is" Chancellor Sheppard admitted then he smiled warmly "To think I didn't figure that out until earlier today when my research came back. I'm happy to see that Erin is a duelist."

"Does her mother and father Duel?" Dr. Crowler asked.

"No sadly" Chancellor Sheppard admitted "They do not. Which is why I'm surprised as you are when Erin is a Duelist."

The Chancellor frowned crossing his arms "Now knowing that Erin is my niece makes me that much more serious in making sure she is safe. Dr. Crowler, double the patrols of our security."

"May I ask why?" Dr. Crowler asked.

"You may" Chancellor Sheppard told him "It's because, I won't let MFWD take Erin away. If they are after her, then it can only be for one reason, she's the daughter of Sakura Kinomoto whom wields fifty-three cards that aren't Duel Monsters. In the wrong hands those cards her mother wields can certainly destroy the world."

"Are you saying that Erin's mother is some sort of a Magical girl?" Dr. Crowler asked in a puzzled tone, the Vice Chancellor had never been a big believer in magic.

"Indeed Sakura is" Chancellor Sheppard said "In fact her husband also has magical powers as well. Since Erin is Sakura and Li's daughter she most likely gained both parent's magical powers..."

He then stands up straight "Which means she gains Sakura's powers too."

"Is that a problem?" Dr. Crowler asked.

"Not unless MFWD decides to attack Duel Academy" Chancellor Sheppard said he then relaxed a bit "If she has Sakura's powers, then MFWD is going to get a rude awakening."

Dr. Crowler blinked confused as the Chancellor chuckles "For you see Dr. Crowler, Sakura possessed the ability that with her wand was able to bring her magical cards to life and obey her every command. If Erin inherited that ability then it's most likely she can use that for her entire Duel Monster deck. If she did inherit that ability then she can use that power to defend herself."

"BUT ERIN'S DECK IS ALL FIRE MONSTERS!" Dr. Crowler said "She could accidentally put the island on fire."

"If she's not careful" Chancellor Sheppard admitted "Yes, she could but I doubt she'd be that careless. Sakura and even her husband Li weren't careless. Sakura might've been clumsy at times and made mistakes in the beginning, but Li her husband always had her back."

Dr. Crowler sighed "Wow, who would've known this was a great development for you."

"Indeed" Chancellor Sheppard said "So it's really important for Erin's sake that we double the patrols of the security forces here. I don't want to have to report to Sakura or her husband that we failed to protect Erin. No mother or father should have to worry about her daughter being kidnapped. Especially when they'll know from seeing my face that I was in charge of protecting not only all of Duel Academy but Erin as well."

Dr. Crowler saw how serious Chancellor Sheppard was then nods in agreement "Consider that done! I'll double the patrols."

There was a knock at the door causing the Chancellor to turn "Yes, who is it?"

"It's me sir" Alexis's voice announced from behind the door "Alexis, I'm with Erin, her friends, Bastion and Jaden."

"Hey Chancellor Sheppard!" Jaden's voice announced "We're here for the photo shoot!"

Chancellor Sheppard turned towards the door "Then come in."

The door opened, Alexis and Erin walk in side by side. Followed by Bastion next with Phineas and Ferb after him. Lastly Jaden and Joey walked in last. Chancellor Sheppard's heart melted when he saw his niece Erin in her Obelisk Blue girls only uniform. She looked so beautiful for a nine-year old girl. Dr. Crowler finds himself smiling at Erin as well, he whispers to Chancellor Sheppard "Obelisk Blue looks good on her."

"Indeed she does" Chancellor Sheppard admitted.

Joey waved at Dr. Crowler "I see I finally got this uniform!"

"Yes, yes" Dr. Crowler told Joey "I see you've finally accepted that you are in Slifer Red. Honestly that's all you'd probably ever be in. After all that was the least expensive uniform for Alexis to buy."

Joey formed a fist still hating Dr. Crowler but he restrained himself muttering quietly but only to himself " _I'm so close in punching you in the face. One more remark like that and I might just do that"_

Chancellor Sheppard turned to Erin "Erin?"

"Yes?" Erin asked innocently.

The Chancellor looks at her "Come to me let me see you a bit more my niece."

"Niece?" Erin asked while obeying the Chancellor coming closer towards him.

"That means" Alexis said as she saw the Chancellor hug Erin close "That Chancellor Sheppard is Erin's uncle!"

Jaden and Joey couldn't help but shout with confusion "THEIR RELATED? HOW?"

Bastion smiled as he figured it out "It's quite simple if you think about it, if the Chancellor is Erin's uncle then he must be a cousin to one of Erin's parents."

Chancellor Sheppard nods "I'm a cousin to Sakura Kinomoto her mother."

"Uncle Sheppard?" Erin asked a bit confused at first then she smiled hugging the Chancellor back "UNCLE SHEPPARD! It's you! Mommy mentioned that you've helped her three times when you visited her."

Chancellor Sheppard chuckled "I see she didn't fail to mention me at all. I'm just happy to see you finally. I never got to see you as a baby but seeing you now makes my heart melt."

Alexis smiled "I'm happy you two finally figured it out. Congratulations Erin."

Phineas turned to Ferb "Wait till Baljeet hears that Erin's related to the Chancellor."

Ferb smirked nodding "He'll be even more jealous of her."

Erin soon stopped hugging the Chancellor and separates from him smiling "So Uncle Sheppard, I'm ready for some photos."

Chancellor Sheppard smiled "Very well. How many do you want?"

Erin counts down "Five for me please. One by myself, then one with Alexis with me, then a third with me and my friends around me, then the fourth will be with Jaden-"

"Figures" Dr. Crowler muttered.

Jaden smiled "I'd be glad to have my picture taken with you Erin!"

"Then the fifth one" Erin said looking at Alexis, Bastion, and Jaden "With Alexis, Bastion, and Jaden all together."

Chancellor Sheppard smiled "Of course, Six for you Erin." he turned to Phineas and Ferb "How many for you two?"

"Well Ferb and I will only need two additional ones" Phineas answered "And that's just a single picture with me and my brother, and one with the two of us and Bastion. We'll also take a copy of a group picture with Erin, Ferb and I and myself, and a copy of the group photo of Alexis, Bastion and Jaden."

The Chancellor nods "Very well, and you Joey?"

Joey looked at the Chancellor liking the man he was certainly way different than Dr. Crowler was. Joey then spoke "I only require two additional ones when it's my turn. One of me alone, then the other is with me and Jaden. Then like Phineas and Ferb, I'll take a copy of the group photo of me, those two brothers and Erin, then a copy of the group photo of Alexis, Bastion and Jaden."

The Chancellor chuckles "Very well. Let's begin. Erin let's get yours done first."

"Yes Uncle Sheppard" Erin told him.

The Chancellor guided Erin till she was standing alone near the windows of the Chancellor's office. The Chancellor had the instant camera he was holding focus in on his niece whom does her best to smile happily in which she truly was.

"Say cheese Erin" Chancellor Sheppard said.

"Cheese!" Erin said with a big smile.

With a click and flash, Erin's first photo was taken and a photo came out of the camera. It was pitch black but Dr. Crowler gently grabbed the photograph and places it on Sheppard's desk so it could develop. The Chancellor turned to Alexis "Get in there Alexis."

"Yes, sir!" Alexis announced she ran over towards Erin and turned towards the Chancellor "How do you want us to pose sir?"

Dr. Crowler had the suggestion "Why don't you and Erin hold one of each others hands to symbolize a hand shake then you make a peace sign while smiling at the camera?"

"Perfect suggestion" Chancellor Sheppard admitted.

Alexis smiled doing so facing Erin extending her right hand towards Erin's. Erin reached her own right hand towards Alexis's. The two girls grabbed onto each others hands shaking them. Alexis moves her left hand and made a peace sign with her two fingers. Both girls look at the camera smiling and Alexis winks with one of her eyes as Sheppard took the photo. Once more the photo came out and Dr. Crowler puts it on the desk to develop.

Once this was taken, the Chancellor goes onto the third picture which he decided to have Jaden get his picture taken with Erin first. Chancellor Sheppard turned to Jaden "Go towards Erin, Jaden, before the group photo of her friends it should be the one with you next."

"Certainly!" Jaden said.

He walked over to Erin and had the perfect plan for this pose "Hey Erin, take a seat with me."

He turned to Dr. Crowler as Erin was sitting down carefully putting her hands around her skirt to keep it from flashing him as she sat down "Hey Dr. C? Got any practice Dueling maps?"

"I do" Dr. Crowler admitted "Why?"

"I need you to put one in between me and Erin" Jaden told him.

Dr. Crowler does get the required item and Chancellor Sheppard saw Jaden's plan laughing "I see it now Jaden, you are her teacher when it comes to on the field Duel work. What better off than to act like you are teaching her."

"You got it!" Jaden told the Chancellor.

He turned to Erin "Place any Monster card from your deck and I'll play mine."

Erin nods and both had the same idea, for Jaden he choose his Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, for Erin she choose Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer instead of Fox Fire. Only because she wanted to give off the vibe that she had just played Phoenix Enforcer to take care of Flame Wingman to make it even more convincing she had Polymerization in her Graveyard spot.

"Now" Jaden told her we turn our heads towards the camera as if we weren't expecting it but smile anyway once we see it.

"Then we wave towards it!" Erin said.

"That a girl!" Jaden told her.

The two turn their heads to the camera as if just noticing it, then smile and wave towards the camera.

The Chancellor chuckled seeing this and took the picture "Three down and that's a wonderful one you decided to do with her Jaden."

The two get up with Jaden cleaning the area up, and giving the mat to Dr. Crowler.

"Next" The Chancellor spoke "The group picture."

"Come on Ferb!" Phineas told his brother "Let's get our picture taken with Erin."

Ferb, Joey and Phineas soon joined Erin. The Chancellor choose the pose "Erin, stand up straight! Joey since you are the tallest out of the group you stand behind her. Phineas and Ferb you two get to ether side of Erin."

The four get into position with Phineas being at Erin's left and Ferb being on Erin's right. Joey was in the back. Like Alexis had done he made a peace sign. All four smile and the Chancellor takes three pictures of the same pose. For the last picture for his niece, the Chancellor had Jaden in the middle looking puzzled at Alexis and Bastion seemed to activate their Duel Disks giving out that the two would Duel one another. Despite the pose the three Duel Academy students all look at the camera and smile. The Chancellor like the previous picture took three photos of the same pose.

While Erin waits for her photos to be done, she watches Phineas and Ferb get their first picture together. Which was them standing like she was looking at the camera. For their second one, Bastion joined them as was in the middle of the two boys having both of the boys at ether side of his arm and holding them as if he was their brother. Now it was Joey's turn. Joey's first was the standard stand and smile. Just like Alexis and Bastion had been caught pretending to be Dueling with Jaden looking puzzled, Joey's second photo was now of him activating his Duel Disk and faced Jaden whom activated his own and to the camera it looked like the two would have a Duel both having wide grins on their faces as the picture was taken.

"That's everything" Erin said smiling at her uncle "Thank you for the photos."

"You're welcome Erin" Chancellor Sheppard said "Before your Duel tomorrow with Bastion, I'd like you to visit me."

Erin saw her uncle's face and knew at once he knew she had two of her mother's Sakura Cards. She gulps nervously as the Chancellor spoke "You aren't in trouble Erin. I just want to talk to you."

"Okay Uncle Sheppard" Erin told him.

With the photographs done, everyone left the office. Erin had never been this happy before. This was a great day today. Her gift Alexis bought her and her friends, to finding out Chancellor Sheppard was her uncle, then the nice photographs which she was viewing. She smiles seeing them thinking _These are perfect for me to keep._

 **end of chapter**

 **My bad guys this was supposed to be a Duel between Erin and Bastion but I decided that I should have Alexis give Erin and her friends a big surprise. So what did you think of the surprise? Plus we were due to for a filler type of chapter anyway mostly to see how nice Alexis is to Erin and her friends. Anyway next chapter will be Chapter 16: Fire vs. Water:** _ **After meeting her uncle during the morning whom tells her he knows about the Sakura Cards, Erin meets up with Bastion ready to Duel him. If she wins she'll gain two cards from Jaden, but can she win against Bastion whose deck is ready to take Erin out?**_

 **Do to having no Duel in this chapter, there isn't any cards I'll be explaining.**


	17. Chapter 16: Fire vs Water

Chapter 16: Fire vs. Water

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Cardcaptors. Phineas and Ferb belong to Disney and will be featured as Erin's friends staying with her through out the adventure starting in this chapter. I do own Erin and her deck. Also for this chapter and the next few chapters I'd like to say this is Season 1 Jaden Yuki I'm using so he hasn't met Aster Phoenix yet.**

It was night and almost everyone was sleeping. Everyone that is except for the Ra Yellow Bastion. The Ra Yellow was still planning on his deck to use against Erin. This was always his habit, every time he dueled someone he prepared for it days in advance including nights. This naturally got the attention of his visitors Phineas and Ferb two of Erin's friends. The two boys looked in Bastion's room where they saw him still hard at work writing on the walls of Ra Yellow. Bastion spoke his thoughts out loud "Erin wields a mostly Fire deck. Obviously it's weakness is my water based deck that I used against Chazz. Thanks to one monster I could permanently make her Fire Monster's attack points zero as long as it stays on the field."

He sees Phineas and Ferb looking in on him "Why, hello you two."

"Hey Bastion" Phineas said "You're still thinking on what deck to use against Erin?"

"You bet I am!" Bastion told him the Ra Yellow opened up his blazer to show his guests six decks "After all a good duelist prepares for any opponent. Which is why I came up with six different types of Dueling Decks."

"That is impressive" Phineas told him "And true, a good duelist should prepare for any opponent. In theory."

"In theory?" Bastion asked him "Oh Phineas, please don't say you wouldn't prepare for any duel."  
"Ferb and I actually do prepare for Duels" Phineas admitted "Especially when we dueled Zane, you see Malfunction Chip's only useful against Machine Type Monsters, worthless against all the other types, so I swap Malfunction Chip for something else in my Side deck when not dueling against someone with a Machine Type themed deck. What I was leaning towards Bastion is where is the fun in Dueling when you have the correct deck to use against your opponent?"

Bastion thinks about it "Hmm...I think I see that point, but it's always how I've been. Besides I've tried to have the perfect deck on Jaden and he beat me."

He turned working on his deck "Unlike Chazz though, Erin's Fire Deck is exactly a true burn type deck at least with some of her cards. Then there is Fox Fire, and Sacred Phoenix of Nepnthys that I must deal with. Plus her new Fusion Monster Fox Fire: Phoenix Kyubbi Mode...If she plays that then there is no way around it so I'll have to make sure that doesn't happen."

Phineas with his brother Ferb continue to watch Bastion figure things out, in a way the two admired how hard Bastion worked. They could see themselves working together like this."

Once it appeared Bastion had everything covered, the three went to bed.

Morning came, Erin stretched her arms as she gets out of bed. Today was a very big day for her. It was her very first Duel Test, something Pegasus had only done once and that was against Mai. Although the stakes in that one Duel were smaller if she had failed to defeat Mai then Mai would've been the one teaching her. This Duel Test was one that Erin saw as her first ever important one. It was a must win situation for her. She wanted to prove to herself she could pass a Duel test, especially when she knew thanks to Alexis informing her that Bastion prepared for Duels way before the date of the Duel. Now to be fair Alexis never informed her of what deck Bastion would use on her but Alexis did hint that it would be geared towards her deck's weakness or a deck that could easily weaken hers. Erin was both excited and nervous about this whole thing.

"I must do this" Erin told herself.

"Do your best and Duel with everything in your heart" Alexis said giving Erin friendly advise "That's all you can do."

Erin nodded "Thanks."

Alexis turned towards Erin smiling then looked through her email device "I just got this message for you Erin, in my email. Before you go to the Dueling field, Chancellor Sheppard wants to speak to you in private."

"Tell him I'm on my way!" Erin replied getting dressed in her new outfit.

Once she was in her Obelisk Blue Girls only uniform she exits the Dorm, then heads to the Chancellor's office. Inside the Chancellor's office, Sheppard was alone. Normally Dr. Crowler would've been with him only if it were any other thing but a family issue. This matter was a family issue and he knew that he had to talk to Erin that he knew about the Sakura Cards. He heard a knock on the door "Uncle Sheppard...It's me, Erin!"

"Come right in Erin!" Chancellor Sheppard said.

Erin opened the door to the Chancellor's office, once in Sheppard's office she closed the door "Alexis said you wanted to see me?"

"I do" Sheppard told her "Please take a seat."

Erin obeys her uncle sitting down in the seat in front of his desk. Sheppard sits down himself, he looked at his niece for a while then spoke "Erin...The Shield Card and the Fiery Card...Those aren't normally Duel Monster Cards are they?"

Erin hesitates to answer her uncle but agrees to answer him in the end "...No...They aren't."

"They were formally once known as Clow Cards but since your mother managed to convert them to her control, they have become known as Sakura Cards right?" Sheppard asked her.

"Yes" Erin said "You know about them?"

Chancellor Sheppard nods "I do. You see when you first arrived to Duel Academy and Pegasus began explaining that he needed to help your parents out, I sat down thinking why would someone be after a little nine-year-old girl? When I saw you legally use the Shield and Fiery Sakura Cards against Alexis, I strongly began realizing why. I didn't realize you were my cousin Sakura Kinomoto's daughter until yesterday when researching on you. Once I realized your mother was Sakura Kinomoto, I then realized why they are after you. MFWD is after you because you are her daughter meaning you have connections to be able to use the Sakura Cards. You have two of them on you"

Erin nods "Correct...I do."

"Can you use them?" Chancellor Sheppard asked her.

Erin blushes "Yeah, I can...Mother taught me almost a week or two ago."

"Good" Sheppard admitted he then looks at his niece "I've ordered Campus Security to double their patrols. I refuse to let anything bad happen to you while you are under my eye. So far though MFWD hasn't made a move, but know this once they do, they'll be stopped."

Erin could see the look of her uncle's face as he was really concerned for her. She could only look at him seriously herself "Thanks."

"You're welcome" The Chancellor told her "So before I let you go, are you enjoying yourself here?"

This got Erin to smile "You bet! My friends and I got uniforms from Alexis last night, we got pictures of our groups, then finally my group has had many interesting Duels. I even have one as soon as I leave your office Uncle Sheppard."

"Oh?" Sheppard asked as if he didn't know about the Duel in which he did "Who is it against?"

"Bastion" Erin answered playing along "Jaden's giving me my first ever Duel Test, that has meaning."

Chancellor Sheppard smiled at his niece "Good luck against young Bastion, you're going to need it."

"He's that strong?" Erin asked him.

Her uncle nods "Due to him preparing for Duels way before they happen, he's really strong. Now I better let you go. Don't want to be late for your very first Duel Test."

Erin giggled getting up "Right!"

She then began to walk out of his room. Once she got to the door the Chancellor smiled at her "Have fun too Erin."

Erin raises her hand to her head waving to him in a kind manner as if to tell him she would.

It wasn't long till Erin arrived at the Dueling field. She saw her three friends, Phineas, Ferb, and Joey waiting for her. Joey waves seeing her. Erin rushes down towards her friends. Joey smiled at her "So, I see you were nearly late arriving here. I mean you're normally the first one here, you weren't. I was though oddly."

Erin giggled a bit "Uncle Sheppard wanted to speak to me in private."

"About what?" Joey asked her.

Erin looked around lowering her voice to a whisper answering her friends "He knows about the Sakura Cards."

"He is Sakura's cousin" Phineas admitted "So that means your mother might've accidentally been forced to use one of her cards in front of him in the past in order to save them."

"She must've" Erin admitted.

"You've got one heck of a challenge today" Ferb warned Erin "Phineas and I were watching Bastion last night, when Alexis along with everyone else says he prepares for Duels...He certainly does."

"Be ready for anything" Phineas warned while also giving Erin advice "You're in for a long Duel if you can beat him. Hang in there and stay strong!"

Joey also decided to try to give Erin advice "I never got to see Bastion prepare for his Duel against you, however I know one thing by experience...Keep on believing in yourself, no matter how hard he tries to come at you!"

Erin smiled "Thanks guys!"

She walks out towards the Dueling field. She looked around seeing all the students in Duel Academy. She saw Dr. Crowler high above in the special viewing platform alongside Chancellor Sheppard. The Vice Chancellor turned to the Chancellor "So...How did your meeting with your niece go?"

"It went well actually" Chancellor Sheppard said he then turned his attention to the dueling field "So I see Jaden's set her up with a Duel Test with a very difficult opponent...Did you have anything to do with it?"

Dr. Crowler shot him an innocent look which the Chancellor thought was funny as the Vice Chancellor never gave him such a look before. Dr. Crowler finally answered "I had nothing to do with it Chancellor Sheppard! This was a thing Jaden thought of on his own! I could however call off the Duel if you want me to."

"No" Chancellor Sheppard said looking at his niece calmly "If she didn't look willing and calm, I'd consider it, but she looks willing and ready for this. She wants it so we'll give her it."

"Alright then" Dr. Crowler told him.

He walked towards the microphone "Attention every student! Today we have Erin Syaoran's first ever Duel Test set up from Jaden Yuki himself!"

Every student quieted down as they turned their attention to the field. The Vice Chancellor then spoke "On the right is Erin Syaoran herself!"

This time cheers went up for Erin at least half of the school were cheering for her, even Alexis, Chumley, and Syrus were cheering her on. Heck even Jaden called words of encouragement to Erin "You can do it Erin!"

Dr. Crowler then announced her opponent "Dueling her is the Ra Yellow Bastion Masawa!"

The other half of Duel Academy erupted into cheers for the Ra Yellow.

"With no further ado, let the Duel Test commence!" Dr. Crowler ordered.

"Just because you are a visitor" Bastion told Erin "And the Chancellor's niece won't factor on my dueling skills against you Erin. I won't be holding back."

Erin smirked a habit she picked up from Jaden "You're in luck Bastion! I never hold back ether!"

The two Duelist activated their Duel Disks, drew their top five cards and shouted " **DUEL!** "

 **Bastion's Life Points: 4000**

 **Erin's Life Points: 4000**

"I'll go first" Erin offered.

Bastion lets her.

Erin studies her hand "I set one monster in defense mode, then place two cards face down and end my turn."

On Erin's side of the field, a face-down monster card was seen along with two other face down cards behind it.

"It's my move!" Bastion said "I draw!"

The Ra Yellow drew his card "I summon **Hydrogeddon** in attack mode!"

Brown water erupted in one of Bastion's Monster zones, it then soon swirled around till it became a brown watery dinosaur like creature **ATK: 1600**

"Now" Bastion told Erin "Battle! Hydrogeddon, attack her face-down monster!"

"Play with fire you get burned!" Erin warned as Hydrogeddon spat out brown water at her face-down monster "I activate my Continuous Trap Card: **Backfire!**

One of Erin's face-down cards activated as Erin announced it's effect "Now, when a Fire Attribute Monster is destroyed by battle or card effect, this card will activate inflicting five hundred points of damage to my opponent!"

Bastion saw Backfire activate, then checked his hand to see he had a Spell Card he could use on Erin. Backfire was dangerous due to it being continuous and his Spell only blocked one of the effect damage so he decided to hold the Spell Card till later. The brown water attack strikes her face-down monster which was UFO Turtle. **DEF: 1200**

UFO Turtle was destroyed by Hydrogeddon before Backfire could activate both Duelist announce monster effects with Bastion being first "When Hydrogeddon destroys a monster in battle and sends it to the Graveyard, I get to Special Summon another one!"

"How convenient!" Erin announced "I also activate a U.F.O Turtle's special ability, when one is destroyed I get to search through my deck and Special Summon one Fire Attribute Monster with Fifteen Hundred Attack Points or below in attack mode. So I'll be special summoning **Cyber Phoenix!** "

Since Erin activated U.F.O Turtle's ability last, Cyber Phoenix came onto the field **ATK:1200**

A second one of Bastion's card zones filled the field with brown water as another Hydrogeddon came in it's place **ATK: 1600.**

Then finally Backfire truly activated delivering five hundred points of damage to Bastion's Life Points.

 **Bastion's Life Points: 3500**

Bastion had to use his Duel Disk as a shield to prevent himself from being too badly burned by Backfire "Not bad Erin, but I get one more attack!

"Attack Cyber Phoenix" Erin warned him "And another five hundred points of damage will be inflicted on you!"

"True" Bastion admitted "But remember when a Hydrogeddon attacks I can special summon another one and yeah, my deck has three of them!"

Erin gulps nervously a third Hydrogeddon would give her a direct attack which would even the damage Backfire would do to Bastion.

"Now" Bastion said in a promising tone "My second Hydrogeddon will attack Cyber Phoenix!"

"No way I'm going to let that happen!" Erin announced seeing Hydrogeddon attack Cyber Phoenix "I activate my Trap Card: **SHIELD!** "

A pitch black shield appeared over Cyber Phoneix allowing Erin to explain Shield's effect "Thanks to this card's activation, once per turn I can negate one of your monster' s attacks or card effect that does damage then I get to set it down again for my next turn!"

Thanks to Shield Erin's Cyber Phoenix was spared from being destroyed which meant Bastion couldn't activate Hydrogeddon's effect. He checks his hand "I'll set two cards face down and end my turn."

"It's my move!" Erin announced "I draw!"

She drew her card "Perfect!"

She held up her drawn card "I activate Spell Card: **Polymerization!** "

Bastion watches not knowing what she was going to Fusion Summon. She continued "With Polymerization, I'll fuse my Cyber Phoenix and my Blazing Impachi together in order to Fusion Summon, **Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird!** "

Erin's Fusion Monster appeared **ATK: 2800**

"Not bad" Jaden said whistling.

Bastion held a little smirk as he thought _Just as I predicted she'd do! That's not a bad monster._

Erin studied the field she had one monster, Backfire, Shield card, Bastion had two monsters and two face-down cards. She grinned thinking of her monster's special ability and decides to use it "I activate Blaze Fenix's special ability **Blazing Inferno!** It inflicts 300 points of damage to you for every card on the field!"

Blaze Fenix's ability activated and a powerful heat wave started to form on the field, Bastion was ready "Impressive ability, however I won't be taking that damage, I activate my Quick-Play Spell Card: **Spell of Pain!** "

He activated one of his Face-down cards "Now when I receive effect damage of any kind this Spell Card redirects it towards you as damage!"

"Nuts!" Erin shouted she eyes her Trap Card needing Shield but Bastion thought this one through.

He smirked "I don't think your Shield Card will help you. I activate my Trap Card: **Trap Stun!** "

Erin blinked seeing Trap Stun as Bastion explained "Now until the end of the turn, you can't activate or set any Trap Cards!"

"Great" Erin muttered as Bastion's two face-downs vanished, that was good for her as it lessened Blaze Fenix's effect damage a bit. Bastion still had two monsters, she had one, and two Spell or Trap Cards. A total of five cards. Thanks to Bastion's Pain Switch Quick-Play Spell Card, then thanks to Trap Stun, Erin took the effect damage instead.

She pants as she leans onto her knees burned in some places. **Erin's Life Points: 2500**

"Sadly when Blaze Fenix using it's effect I can't attack that turn with him so I'll have to end my turn" Erin said caught off guard by Bastion's clever ploy and she starts to think what she can do to prevent this from happening again.

"Oh man" Syrus muttered "Erin had Bastion where she wanted him!"

"You should know by now that Bastion thinks things through" Jaden admitted "He knew Erin's deck had monsters that could stall him out and take his Life Points out."

"Then why didn't he use Spell of Pain against Erin when she activated Backfire?" Syrus asked.

"Good question" Joey said scratching his head.

Chazz sighs at both Joey's and Syrus's stupidity " Don't you two get it? A good Duelist knows when to play such cards. Using Spell of Pain to block Backfire's effect seemed worthless to Bastion which was a good call. Seeing that she brought out her Blaze Fenix, the Blazing Bombardment Bird out on the field. Plus you forget her Shield Card could've blocked that effect damage on his turn as well."

"Oh!" Syrus and Joey explained.

Phineas watches the field "It was a clever ploy Bastion used on Erin and it took her off guard."

"Well hopefully she can get back to being on guard" Alexis said "Because showing you've been taken off guard by your opponent's moves isn't a good thing to show.

"It only gets worse from here on out Erin" Bastion told her "For I summon Oxygeddon from my hand!"

Green water fills the air and soon a green pterodactyl appears on the field **ATK: 1800**

"None of those monsters can touch Blaze Fenix!" Erin warned Bastion.

"True" Bastion admitted "Not normally, but combined they can, and I have just the card to do it, I activate Spell Card: **Bonding-H2O!** "

Erin blinks not knowing what this card does. Bastion explains "Now witness as I combine my three monsters Erin. With Bonding-H2O I'll send my two Hydrogeddon one one Oxygeddon from my field to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon, your deck's worse nightmare! **Water Dragon!** "

"Here it comes!" Jaden announced.

Chazz hid a silent smirk thinking _It's over for Erin. Sure her Trap Card Shield will work but she's vulnerable now. Plus Shield can only block monster attacks or card effects that deal effect damage, but only once per turn._

Erin watches as Bastion's three monsters seem to vanish from the field in their colored waters and soon it their place was a huge water dragon. **ATK: 2800**

"With Water Dragon on my side of the field" Bastion warned Erin "Your defeat is for sure! Especially against Fire Decks! Anyway Erin, as long as Water Dragon remains on the field, all FIRE Attribute or Pyro Type Monsters have their attack points zero!"

Erin watches as a blue water wave crashed onto the field reducing her Blaze Fenix's attack points. **2800-0** Erin grits her teeth, this wasn't good. Not good at all.

"Now Water Dragon" Bastion ordered "Attack Blaze Fenix, the Blazing Bombardment Bird! **Hydro Vortex Blast!**

Water Dragon roars and blast out a powerful burst of water at Blaze Fenix. Erin then spoke "Not so fast! I activate my Trap Card: **Shield!** "

Once again just like Hydrogeddon's attack, Water Dragon's attack was bouncing off a pitch black shield that was now covering Erin's Blaze Fenix. Erin eyes Bastion "As long as Shield is in play, your Water Dragon can't touch me, I'll make sure it doesn't! I'll use Shield's effect to negate your monster's attack then I'll set it down again for next turn"

Bastion smirked "We'll see now won't we? I'll set one card face down and end my turn!"

Now the pressure was on for Erin. Like Phineas and his brother advised her, she had to keep on Dueling no matter what. Her heart pounded, if Water Dragon got one attack in on her it was over. Still she didn't give up, this was indeed her deck's weakness, facing Water Dragon. She had to wait till next turn "It's my move!" She announced "I draw!"

She drew her card and it was Fox Fire, she nods needing it's help right away "Alright then I summon my Fox Fire in defense mode!"

Fox Fire comes onto the field in defense mode **DEF: 200**

"Next" Erin told Bastion "I'll set Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird into defense mode as well!"

Blaze Fenix switches into defense mode **DEF: 1700**

"Then" Erin told him "I'll use Blaze Fenix's effect! Once per turn, I can have it inflict three hundred points of damage for every card on the field! I count six!"

"Count again!" Bastion said "I activate the Trap Card: **Dust Tornado!** "

Dust Tornado appeared and Bastion announced it's effect "Now I can destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field, and with it I'll destroy your Shield Trap Card!"

Dust Tornado floated over towards Erin's side of the field destroying her Shield Card "Darn it! There goes my Shield Trap Card!"

"With two cards less" Bastion told Erin "The number of cards on the field is four."

Erin grits her teeth "You're still taking the damage this time! Go Blaze Fenix, the Blazing Bombardment Bird, **Blazing Inferno!** "

"Sadly true" Bastion admitted.

He took the powerful fire effect damage head taking damage to his Life Points. **Bastion's Life Points: 2300**

"Turn end" Erin told him.

"My move" Bastion announced "I draw!"

He drew his card "I summon Star Boy in attack mode!"

A small starfish like monster appeared on the field **ATK: 300**

"Now" Bastion told Erin "All Water Monsters gain 500 attack points and all Fire Monsters would lose 400 attack points."

Erin watches as both of Bastion's monsters powered up **300-800, 2800-3300**

"Battle!" Bastion announced "Starboy attack Fox Fire!"

Starboy growls attacking Fox Fire grabbing it and tore it apart with it's many small arms. Erin heard Fox Fire yelp as it shatters "Fox Fire! You will be avenged! Backfire activates Bastion!"

Bastion sees this and Backfire reactivates burning away five hundred of his Life Points.

 **Bastion's Life Points: 1800**

"Now" Bastion ordered "Water Dragon, attack Blaze Fenix the Blazing Bombardment Bird! **Hydro Vortex Blast!** "

Water Dragon took aim and breathed out it's water attack at Erin's Fusion Monster. Without the Shield Trap Card, Erin's Fusion Monster took the attack head on and is destroyed.

Erin's Life Points were spared that round but she eyes Bastion "Once again Backfire will activate!"

Backfire reactivated again inflicting damage to Bastion.

 **Bastion's Life Points: 1300**

Bastion checks his hand as he entered his main phase two "I'll activate Spell Card: **Pot of Greed** , it'll allow me to draw two more cards!"

Bastion drew two more cards "It's about time I destroy your Backfire too, I activate Spell Card **Mystical Space Typhoon** , and I'll use it to destroy your Backfire Trap Card!"

Erin's Backfire Trap Card was destroyed.

"Not good" Erin muttered.

"With that I end my turn!" Bastion announced.

Erin spoke "When Fox Fire is destroyed by battle she gets to return to my side of the field! So Fox Fire be reborn, **Fox Flame!** "

Fox Fire comes back onto the field in defense mode **DEF: 200**

"It's my move!" Erin announced "I draw!"

She drew her card and saw it was what she needed "I activate Spell Card: **Swords of Revealing Light!** "

She eyes Bastion "With this card, you can't attack me for three whole turns!"

"Fine by me" Bastion told her "I'm surprised you haven't surrendered!"

"Syaoran's don't know the meaning of the word surrender!" Erin told him she eyes her hand "I summon my Volcanic Slicer in defense mode."

Volcanic Slicer appeared on the field **DEF: 1200**

Erin then spoke "I activate it's special ability! Once per turn it can inflict 500 points of damage to you! **Molten Strike!** "

Bastion took the attack head on and his Life Points drop **Bastion's Life Points: 800**

"I end my turn" Erin told him.

"It's my move!" Bastion announced "I draw!"

He drew his card "I activate the Spell Card: **Water Rampage!** "

A new spell card was played and he announced it's effect "If there is a card that's preventing me from attacking my opponent I can activate this card. Now I can target one Water Monster then inflict damage to you equal to half of my monster's attack strength, and I choose my Water Dragon!"

Erin watches Water Dragon roars sending a wave at her. The wave crashes into her toppling her over. She lays on her back as her Life Points drop.

 **Erin's Life Points: 850**

"I'll set one card Face-down and end my turn" Bastion told her.

She gets back up "My move! I draw!"

Erin drew her card checking it out the field "I activate Volcanic Slicer's effect once again.

"I don't think so! I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card: **Ring of Defense!** It'll make any effect damage until the end of the turn I receive 0!"

It was what Erin wanted him to do "I'll set one monster in defense mode and set one card face down I'll end my turn."

"My move" Bastion announced "I draw!"

He drew "I summon my second **Oxygeddon!** "

Hydrogeddon appeared on the field but since it wasn't a Water Attribute Monster it didn't get the boost **ATK: 1800**

"I set one card and I'll end my turn" Bastion said.

"My move" Erin told Bastion "I draw!"

She drew and smiled "It's the turn that I use to win!"

"What are you talking about?" Bastion demanded "My Water Dragon is invisible against your Fire Monsters!"

"That's true!" Erin admitted "I'll reveal my Continuous Trap Card: call of the haunted to bring back my Blazing Impachi!"

Blazing Impachi returned to Erin's side of the field **ATK: 0**

"Next" Erin announced "I'll reveal my set monster and it's **Flamevill Guard!** "

Flamevill Guard appeared on Erin's side of the field and Bastion saw it "Nuts!"

"Next" Erin promised "I summon Volcanic Rocket to the Field!"

Volcanic Rocket appeared on the field **ATK: 0**

"Normally" Erin told Bastion "I'd use Volcanic Rocket's effect to take a Blaze Accelerator from my deck and add it to my hand or Tri-Blaze Accelerator. However I won't."

"I'm lost" Syrus said to Jaden "Her monsters all have 0 attack points."

Jaden grinned already knowing what she had planned "She won in this turn!"

Erin smiled "Now I'll tune my Flamevell Guard tuner Monster with my Level 4 Blazing Impachi, in order to Synchro Summon, **Ally of Justice Catastor!** "

Ally of Justice Catastor appeared on the field **ATK: 2100**

 **Jaden's theme plays**

Bastion blinked as it was one card that he had failed to prepare for once in his life "CATASTOR? Oh-no! How could I've forgotten!"

"Correct" Erin told him "And your deck you are using is all of the Water Attribute type of deck. Which means that when Ally of Justice Catastor attacks your Water Dragon even though his attack is quite less than Water Dragon, thanks to his special ability he'll destroy your Water Dragon seeing it's not a Dark Attribute Monster."

"Nuts!" Bastion said "But I still have eight hundred Life Points."

"Not for long" Erin promised "I activate Volcanic Slicer's effect, Molten Blast!"

This time Bastion is struck and his Life Points dropped. **Bastion's Life Points: 300**

"I activate Continuous Trap Card: **Divine Current!** As long as I have one monster that's stronger than my weakest monster on the field, the weaker monster can't be targeted by an attack as long as I give up it's effect.!"

Starboy lost it's effect but a powerful ocean like current protected it from being attacked.

"That's truly good" Erin admitted "But I have also have a move to end this Duel right here and right now! You see I have two level four Pyro Type Monsters which means I can preform an XYZ Summon of my own!"

"You have an XYZ Summon?!" Bastion demanded in a puzzled tone.

"I sure do!" Erin told him "And this is the first I've ever summoned it! So, I'll build the overlay network in order to XYZ Summon **Infernal Flame Vixen!** "

Inferno Queen Vixen appears on the field **ATK: 0**

"She's not strong enough" Bastion said

"That's because of your Water Dragon" Erin told him "Which is going to go soon. In fact we'll battle! Ally of Justice Catastor attack Water Dragon!"

Bastion watches helplessly as Ally of Justice Catastor gathers up a beam in it's mechanical head and fires a powerful blast at Water Dragon. Water Dragon took it in the neck and instantly shatters due to Catastor's ability.

"Oh-oh!" Bastion said realizing this.

Erin then smiled "Now Infernal Queen Vixen shall attack your Oxygeddon and I'll activate her ability, by detaching one Overlay unit she gains 500 more attack points!"

Inferno Queen Vixen's attack points rose after losing one of her Overlay units **2200-2700**

Bastion watches as Inferno Queen Vixen attacks his Oxygeddon destroying it "Hold on there! When Oxygeddon is attacked by a Fire Attribute Monster you take eight hundred points of damage!"

Erin gasps as green water rushed over her but Bastion's Life Points. Both hers and Bastion's Life Points fell. However there was one clean winner and that was by fifty Life Points left.

 **Bastion's Life Points: 0**

 **Erin's Life Points: 50**

"She did it!" Syrus shouted.

"Great job Erin!" Phineas shouted.

"Talk about cutting it close there girl!" Joey announced.

"That was exciting Erin!" Jaden announced.

Alexis smiles "Way to go!"

Dr. Crowler announces the results even though everyone saw it "Winner! Erin Syaoran!"

This time for a great duel between two Duelist, everyone was clapping, heck even the Obelisk Blues were.

Bastion reached out his hand towards Erin as her friends ran down to congratulate her. The Ra Yellow smiled as he shook hands with Erin "Congratulations Erin! You defeated me. Fair and square."

"You weren't a pushover yourself" Erin said panting while smiling "You gave me a run for my money."

"Indeed he did" Jaden told her.

Erin turned over towards Jaden whom held two cards for her "Here, for passing my test, take the Fusion Monster, Elemental Hero Nova Master and Elemental Hero Blastman as your reward."

Erin took the monsters nodding adding them to her deck and Extra Deck.

Jaden smiled "Elemental Hero Nova will help you out in the drawing compartment, and Elemental Hero Blastman can help you retrieve Polymerization quicker. Beats having to search through your deck for Polymerization and needing it by drawing it right?"

"Right!" Erin said chuckling she then eyes him "But...Were they your cards you bought from home?"

Jaden smiled poking her nose gently causing her to blush "Yes, but you see, I had copies, so just like Yugi gave Winged Kuriboh to me, I'm giving you these two cards. They'll help you in a bind."

"Thanks Jaden" Erin told him.

"Good work Erin" Phineas said "Never in my life had I seen such a great Duel before."

Erin giggled as Bastion nodded "You did well. I see the Trap Card I played to try to stop you from winning that turn didn't work as planned."

Ferb looked at the Ra Yellow whom was perfectly okay at losing to his friend.

"We all did well" Bastion told Erin "Next time if there is ever a next time though Erin, if you want to Duel me again, next time though I shall win."

"We'll see" Erin said winking at him "Hopefully you remember Ally of Justice Catastor next time."

Bastion nods as the group walks with Erin. Sheppard smiled seeing how well his niece Dueled. She was doing well.

 **End of chapter**

 **The long awaited duel between Erin and Bastion is over! I liked writing this Duel. I'd like to thank Dragon Knight 15 once again for introducing me to that Quick-Play Spell Card: Spell of Pain Bastion used against Erin two days ago. Anyway next chapter is Chapter 17: Ambush in the Forest:** _ **MFWD has sent two spies to Duel Academy searching for their prey Erin. What will happen when the two spies encounter Jaden and Erin forcing them into a Tag Duel?**_

Alright guys it's time for Special cards luckily they are made up cards for Bastion specifically to try to handle Erin's deck better.

 **Water Rampage**

 **Type: Spell**

 **Effect: Activate only when a Card Effect is preventing you from attacking. Select 1 Water Attribute Monster, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of your selected monster's attack points**

 **Owned by Bastion**

 **Divine Current**

 **Type: Continuous Trap**

 **Effect: Activate only when you have two or more WATER Attribute Monsters. While this card remains in effect and you have one Water Monster whose stronger than your weaker monster, your opponent must choose to attack your stronger monsters. The weaker Water Attribute Monster loses it's effect as long as this card is out on the field.**

 **Owned by Bastion.**


	18. Chapter 17: Ambush in the Forest P1

Chapter 17: Ambush in the Forest P1

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Cardcaptors. Phineas and Ferb belong to Disney and will be featured as Erin's friends staying with her through out the adventure starting in this chapter. I do own Erin and her deck. Also for this chapter and the next few chapters I'd like to say this is Season 1 Jaden Yuki I'm using so he hasn't met Aster Phoenix yet.**

Night had fallen at Duel Academy. Almost all the students including Erin had went to their dorms for the night. One student in particular was about to when he was approached by a masked boy. The student had brown hair and wore an Obelisk Blue uniform. This was Atticus Rogues, Alexis's older brother. The masked figure wasted no time, quickly challenging Atticus to a Duel. Despite Atticus's best though the masked figure won with no problem. A defeated Atticus was kneeling as the masked figure approached with a new card that had pitch dark mask "You'll be of some use to us. Return to being Nightshroud."

Atticus rose "N-n-no! I will not return to being that Shadow Rider!"  
"You have no choice now" The masked figure told him throwing the card onto Atticus "You lost and will be the key to helping me find our prey Erin!"

The card erupted into darkness swarming over Atticus's body transforming him back into a pitch black dressed figure that was known as Nightshroud. Nightshroud now stood looking at the masked figure "What is our first step?"

"We must find out if Erin Syaoran is visiting Duel Academy first. Then we'll lure her out by capturing Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy over time and silently with the first two captures being secret and the last, in her sights. I want her to follow us then and try to rescue her friends, while she's trying to rescue her friends, we'll make our ambush. You approach her from the front and I'll approach her from her back, successfully blocking off any attempts for her to run. Then we'll both Duel her two against one. Naturally, if we'd Duel her one on one we might lose but two against one, that's a different story."

"Then what happens to her after she losses?" Nightshroud asked.

The masked figure smirked behind her mask "Since it'll be her first ever Shadow Duel with you around she'll most likely die but not before I take any of the Sakura Cards she has over her dying corps."

Nightshroud nods "Very well."

"Then let's begin with the mission!"

The two began their mission searching for Erin.

During the night in Duel Academy Chancellor Sheppard had felt the return of Nightshroud. He knew that Atticus would never willingly become Nightshroud ever since Jaden defeated and rescued him from being Nightshroud in the first place unless by force. Instincts took over the Chancellor, and he knew MFWD was certainly behind this and was making a strike against his niece. He knew it was a Bold move on their part now that they've gotten Atticus back as Nightshroud. He turned to Dr. Crowler whom saw how uneasy the Chancellor looked "MFWD is making their move Dr. Crowler."

"What? How could you say that Chancellor Sheppard?" Dr. Crowler asked in a shocked tone "Duel Academy has doubled their patrol routs and haven't found anything suspicious!"

"They will quite soon" Chancellor Sheppard said "Nightshroud has returned."

Dr. Crowler now looked worried "NIGHTSHROWD AS IN THE SHADOW RIDER NIGHTSHROUD? I THOUGHT ATTICUS WOULDN'T BECOME NIGHTSHROUD!"

Chancellor Sheppard nods "Atticus wouldn't become Nightshoud willingly, it would have to be forced. Only an evil organization such as MFWD would want that to happen."

"Great" Dr. Crowler said then he grew serious "I'll do whatever I can to make sure Erin and Duel Academy stays safe."

Chancellor Sheppard rose "They might try to Duel Erin in someway. Send Jaden to me tomorrow morning."  
Dr. Crowler knew why, if there was trouble running around, Jaden was the answer to evil, the Slifer Red had always rose the occasion no matter what happened or how hard the villain tried, Jaden was always ready to throw down. After all Jaden successfully did Duel against the feared three Sacred Beasts and won. Chancellor Sheppard had no way of knowing how MFWD was going to make their move on his niece but one thing was for sure, Erin wouldn't be alone.

Morning came and Erin gets up. She checks her deck to see the two cards Jaden had given her. Elemental Hero Nova Master and Elemental Hero Blastman were still in her deck. It is then she heard Alexis walking around. Erin dresses in her new outfit and pokes her head out the door of her room. Alexis and Mindy were there but Jasmine was no where to be seen.

"Jasmine!" Mindy called out "I know you aren't using the restroom or in the room we share as roommates so where are you?"

"JASMINE!" Alexis calls out worried "Answer!"

Erin walked towards them "What's wrong?"

Alexis answered "Jasmine has disappeared."

"When I woke up this morning" Mindy added on "She wasn't in her bed. At first I thought she got up to use the restroom but when Alexis and I went to check she wasn't there ether."

"That's strange" Erin admitted.

"Sure is" Alexis agreed "No note ether saying she was leaving the dorm earlier than usual."

"We've got classes soon" Mindy told her friend.

Alexis nods "We'll have to attend classes" the blond now grew serious and looks at Erin in a concerned look "Erin...Whatever happened to Jasmine, she might've been kidnapped, if she was kidnapped they might come back looking for you. Watch your back."

"Will do" Erin told her two friends.

The two Obelisk Blues left leaving Erin alone. Erin heeded their warning and exits last looking over her shoulder. She had been captured before even if it was briefly due to Joey rescuing her, she didn't want to be captured a second time. She made her way over to Ferb, and his brother Phineas. The two boys saw Erin looking over her shoulder.

"What's wrong Erin?" Phineas asked her as she finally was close to her two friends "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Jasmine..." Erin told the two boys "Has been missing. She's not in the dorm, nor was she using the restroom, and no note in her room saying she left early."

It didn't take Phineas long for him to understand where Erin was getting towards "She might've been kidnapped!"

Erin nods "Alexis nor Mindy can say for sure if Jasmine had been kidnapped or not but Alexis strongly suspects it could be the case."

"Only one organization would be so bold to carry out a kidnapping" Ferb admitted "And that would be MFWD."

"They are finally making their move" Phineas muttered "Erin, stick with me, Ferb and Joey when he arrives! Jasmine might be something like the bait trying to lure you to her captor."

Joey heard his name being called and ran down "All I heard was my name being called. What happened?"

Phineas answered "Ferb and I think that MFWD has just made their first move. They kidnapped Jasmine."

Joey formed a fist "WHY DO THEY KIDNAP PEOPLE? First it was Erin's mother, Erin herself and my little sister Serenity. AND NOW THEY KIDNAP ALEXIS'S FRIEND JASMINE?"

"We have a strong feeling it could be them" Phineas admitted.

"Then we'll rescue her at once!" Joey said.

"Hold on their fella" Phineas told Joey "Where it would be a good idea for us to rescue Jasmine, we have no clues on where the crime took place. Duel Academy is so big so Jasmine's kidnapping could've happened at any time of the night yesterday."

Joey smirks pulling out a detective outfit "Then leave it up to Detective Joey Wheeler! I'll find the clues for us!"

While this made Erin laugh in a polite manner, Phineas and Ferb exchanged looks at it was Phineas that spoke "If he's playing detective, then I'm wondering how bad this is gonna end up being..."

"I haven't messed up when playing detective" Joey told the two boys "Now we just need to find clues. I say we return to the very obvious crime scene, Obelisk Blue girls only dorm!"

"You do realize only girls can enter it" Erin pointed out.

"Indeed" Joey said "And you're a girl so you'll have to enter Jasmine and Mindy's room."

"Look for any signs of a struggle" Phineas told her now getting where Joey was going at.

Joey looks at Erin "If anyone is still inside the Dorm and attempt to grab you, scream!"

Erin entered the Girls only dorm and then entered Jasmine's room. She looked around the room and blushed seeing Jasmine's Obelisk Blue Girls only outfit still in the room meaning Jasmine was still in her pajamas. Still there seemed to be no sign of a struggle. She saw a window that had been opened, silently walked over towards it and looked out the window. It was leading to the far left of the building, someone big would've had to silently open the window from the back then grab an unsuspecting Jasmine as she walked by. She waves with her arm getting Ferb's attention.

Ferb points to Erin's arm then with his brother and Joey at his side the three made it over to the area.

"What's up?" Phineas asked Erin.

Erin pokes her head out the window "This is where both Jasmine and Mindy sleep. Jasmine's Obelisk Blue uniform is still in the room."

Joey snapped his fingers "So this kidnapping crime happened at night."

Phineas looked at the position of the window "You'd have to be pretty tall, about Zane's height at best to open that window...Hey Erin is there a brick in there?"

"No brick!" Erin reported.

"A brick would mean that the window was broken" Joey admitted "So the window was opened by Jasmine herself."

"Maybe she left it open during the day and was getting up to close the window" Erin offered.

"Then someone grabbed her" Phineas adds on.

Ferb spotted foot prints and points to them. Phieneas turns "Hey Joey...Check this out."

Joey grabbed a detective magnifying glass and looked at the foot prints "Aha! Another clue! Proof that she was kidnapped! Foot prints I see."

It was at this time Jaden had arrived "What are you doing Joey?"

Joey turned towards Jaden "Helping to solve the mystery fair Jaden"

"Mystery?" Jaden asked.

Joey nods "We're on the case trying to solve what happened to Jasmine!"

"Oh yeah!" Jaden admitted "Lexi said that she went missing...How far does the investigation go?"

"We have reason to believe that Jasmine has been kidnapped" Joey said in what he thought was his best detective tone "Erin found a window near Jasmine and Mindy's room. You'd have to be as tall as Zane to reach the window."

"In order to attempt to grab her you'd have to" Phineas admitted.

Joey studies the foot prints "Plus the kidnapper or kidnappers sort of left a trail."

"They certainly weren't in a hurry to disappear with their captive" Ferb admitted.

"So we can confirm Jasmine was kidnapped" Jaden said "Question is where did they take her? They couldn't have gone far?"

"Dr. Crowler told me about the Forbidden Dorm" Erin said as she joined her friends outside the room "Perhaps they took her there."

"Uh" Jaden spoke "Us Duel Academy students aren't allowed to go into the Forbidden Dorm or we risk expulsion."

"Which makes it a perfect place to check out!" Joey said "It works out for me, Erin, Phineas and Ferb, we aren't officially Duel Academy students so we can't exactly be expelled."

"Jaden" Erin told the Slifer Red "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"For once I've been given an all day excused pass!" Jaden told her "Chancellor Sheppard thinks this MFWD or someone from their forces is around Duel Academy and has ordered me to be at your side at all times. So in short, I'm here to make sure nothing bad happens to you."

Erin now knew going with Joey, Phineas and Ferb wasn't an option for her if Jaden was needed to be at her side at all times during this emergency. She turned to Ferb, Joey and Phineas "Sorry you three, but I can't go to investigate with you all. I'd love to help investigate but Jaden is here to make sure I don't get into big trouble."

Joey looked a bit rejected but Phineas understood "Possibly that's a good idea. MFWD could be leading us into a trap. A trap where it could take a while for us to solve and get out. Leaving Erin vulnerable to capture. It's for the best Erin and Jaden stay here while the three of us go and search for Jasmine."

Joey nods "Right, now, Jaden where is the direction of the Forbidden Dorm?"

Jaden gives the three directions to it and the three were off in that direction. Erin watches her friends leave as she turned to Jaden "Now what do we do?"

"Stick with me" Jaden answered "And we'll look around Duel Academy for Jasmine everywhere else but the Forbidden Dorm."

This seemed to be a good idea to Erin. So she spent some time around Jaden feeling actually protected. Now it was around lunch time when Mindy was the one that disappeared. Alexis shouts for her friend's name, quickly Erin and Jaden arrived to see that Mindy had disappeared as well. Both Erin and Jaden knew the kidnappers had struck again. Jaden then thought of a plan to capture the ones who did this in broad daylight. He turned to Alexis "Your friends have been kidnapped."

"By whom?" Alexis asked him.

Erin answered "MFWD."

"MFWD?" Alexis asked.

"According to Chancellor Sheppard that stands for Masks for World Domination" Jaden answered "They are after Erin."

Alexis now knew what the kidnappers wanted from her two friends "Of course! Jasmine and Mindy are friends to me and Erin."

Jaden nods "What they are trying to do is capture Erin or lure her out into the open some place where they can take her on. They already have Jasmine and Mindy, all what's left for them to capture is you Lexi."

"We can't let them get Erin!" Alexis said "But why would they be after Erin?"

Erin answered pulling out her two Sakura Cards the Shield and Firey "They are after these."

"Your Shield card and Firey Clow Spirit Card?" Jaden asked "Sure they can be powerful but I don't get why."

Erin answered "These two cards aren't exactly Duel Monsters. They were once known as the Clow Cards until my mother converted them into her name renaming them the Sakura Cards now. The cards my mom wields have power that in the wrong hands can be used to conquer the world."

"Why would your mother give you two of her cards?" Alexis asked.

"To try to make sure they don't get their hands on all the other fifty-one cards" Erin answered "In true nature of the Sakura Cards they aren't Duel Monster cards but their power is devastating in the wrong hands. From what we already know about MFWD, they are after the Sakura Cards most likely to try to rule the world or...If they can't have the Sakura Cards, they plan to destroy them."

"This MFWD sound like real jerks!" Alexis shouted "All cards should be valued not treated to be destroyed forever!"

"I had to try to keep the Sakura Cards a secret" Erin explained to her.

Alexis understood "Right, if people knew about the Sakura Cards they could accidentally warn MFWD about it. So they found out you are here."

"And they kidnapped your friends" Erin told her "Which means they are after you!"

"Then we'll just have to give them Alexis!" Jaden said.

"Hugh?" both girls asked.

Jaden smiled "They made a mistake in kidnapping Alexis's two friends. I'd say we give those kidnappers what one would call the old switcharoo! Erin, we're going to put masks on then pretend we caught Alexis. Lexi, I believe you can see where I'm going on this."

"Who knew you could be so smart in capturing a villain?" Alexis asked him "I certainly do know what I'll do, just don't tie me up so hard. With you two walking me out somewhere, MFWD's true representative would have to approach us and guide us to where they are holding my friends."

Erin then got Jaden's plan too "Then while we are tying Alexis with her friends...We'll remove our masks."

"Well your on par with my point" Jaden told them "But I'll be the one to carry Alexis slowly to the area her friends are being kept, you Erin have the best part of this...Getting the attention of your three friends. Get them to chase you to the area where I'm heading too, then when we get to the area, however is leading MFWD efforts would be caught off. When your friends arrive we'll remove our masks."

"Then we'd spoil the plan the enemy is using" Erin agreed.

Within minutes after spending time at Slifer Red, Jaden had made masks only for the masks he made for him and Erin to be made in Elemental Hero faces. His was Flamewingman while Erin's was Burstintrix.

After the masks were made Jaden tied up Alexis even gently gagging her. The Obelisk blue pretended to be a captive all the way though this as Jaden headed out towards the forests. Erin made her way to the Forbidden Dorm. At the Forbidden Dorm, Joey now exits out the dorm with Ferb, and Phineas at his side.

"So much for my hunch!" Joey muttered "Jasmine wasn't in there."

"It wasn't a bad idea to check the area" Phineas told him "The enemy could've been laying in there."

Both he and Joey notice Ferb stop. Phineas then spoke "What's wrong Ferb?"

Ferb pointed over towards Erin's direction where he saw her in her mask. While the two boys were thinking if it was someone else, Joey was quick on the draw "It's a masked figure! After it boys! We can't let it go to warn the others!"

Joey ran after Erin whom tore off in the opposite direction. It was as if Phineas and Ferb knew the masked figure was Erin from the start, it then hit the two that Erin disguised herself in a mask to get their attention...This meant Erin possibly knew where Jasmine was taken too.

"Come on Ferb! We've gotta follow that Masked Figure!"

The two boys run after Joey. Erin took off knowing Jaden's plan was going to happen.

She followed Jaden's trail to the forest and turned her head over to see Joey hot on her trail shouting "STOP RIGHT THERE! JUST RELEASE JASMINE AND I'LL STOP RUNNING AFTER YOU!"

Erin saw the forest where Jaden had taken Alexis then stopped once in the middle. There Alexis and Jaden stood looking upward at Jasmine and Mindy. The two girls had been tied to a tree gagged, Jasmine was blushing as she was in her pajamas and in her barefeet. The two Obelisk Blues were nervous to see two more masked figures approaching the area and looking at them. Jaden saw Erin running towards him "Did you get to your friends?"

Erin answered in form of her own question "Can't you hear from the sound of Joey's voice?"

Jaden puts Alexis over towards her friends tying her with them. He thinks quickly and removes their gags. Once then Jasmine screams "Get away from us!"  
"It's okay" Jaden told her as Erin was at his side.

Ferb, Phineas, and Joey entered the scene seeing the three Obelisk Blues and two masked figures. Jaden turned to them "Good work Erin! You've brought your friends over here."

"Erin?" Joey blinked.

Erin nods removing her mask as Jaden does the same.

"Jaden?" Joey asked confused "You two work for MFWD?"

"No we don't" Erin said "When Mindy disappeared, Jaden figured out that Alexis was their next target...So we brought Alexis here. All Jaden and I needed was you three to be in the area too."

"Oh?" Joey asked.

"Now we just have to get Alexis and her friends down" Jaden said.

He walked forward when a masked figure emerged from their front. He was pitch black. Jaden frowned "Oh-no...Not you again Nightshroud."

"ATTICUS! YOUR BEHIND MY FRIENDS' KIDNAPPING?" Alexis demanded enraged "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Nightshroud glares at the group unaffected by Alexis's shouts "Atticus is no more, for once again I have truly returned."

He glares at Erin "You weren't supposed to find out that quickly though."

"It was obvious from the beginning when you captured Mindy that Alexis was your next target" Erin told him.

"He's not alone" Ferb said "Erin watch your back!"

Erin turned her head to see another masked figure. This one Erin knew was from MFWD for sure, his mask sure looked evil.

"And that's the one I have to thank for freeing me and giving me new life" Nightshroud explained.

"So" Alexis shouted "He's the true person behind this."

"Well now" Joey said forming a fist and charging the second masked figure "Why don't I do something useful for a change and punch you in the face so I can rip off that mask!"

"Do that and the three girls drop to their deaths!" the masked figure said.

Alexis now looks at the tree the girls were tied too, three nooses were around the tree limb which meant the masked figure planned to hang the three captives. The three ropes were tied around their necks at the masked figure's snap.

"Your going to hang my friends?" Erin demanded.

"That's right" The masked figure spoke "If that attack dog of yours comes one step closer towards me, I'll press the button which'll remove the limb the girls are standing on, resulting in three girl death by hanging.

"ATTACK DOG?" Joey shouted insulted as Jaden held him back "Easy Joey! No need to get yourself angry."

"The original plan was to Duel Erin, two against one" the masked figure spoke.

"That's an unfair thing to do" Phineas told him.

"True, but that was the original plan...Jaden, you and Erin caught onto my plan way too quickly."

"Well for starters you didn't think to cover up your trail" Phineas told him.

"So what's plan B?" Nightshroud asked the Masked figure.

The Masked Figure answered "We'll Duel Jaden and Erin, Tag Dueling Style. Treating it as a Shadow Duel."

Jaden frowned "You would suggest Shadow Duel."

Nightshroud nods "Very well, and I'll agree."

"Duel us Erin alongside your friend Jaden" The masked figure spoke "It's the only way to save your three Obelisk Blue friends."

"If it's the only way to save my friends from being hung, then I'll do it!" Erin told him.

"Just who are you guys to do this stuff?" Joey demanded.

"We're proudly MFWD" the masked figure answered "And we'll do ANYTHING for our master to gain the Sakura Cards, even killing anyone that stands in our way!"

"MURDERORS!" Phineas said.

"When the world is reborn in our master's image" The masked figure spoke "It will be legal for anyone to kill anyone on the side of good."

"Then I won't let you get your hands on my mother's cards" Erin told him "Not as long as I draw breathe!"

"You'll live no more after this Duel" The masked figure told her.

Ferb could tell by the masked figure's voice that this masked figure was mind controlled or brainwashed, or he was doing this for someone he knew. Regardless Ferb knew it was pointless to talk to this man.

"You and to Duel me and Erin?" Jaden asked "So be it! Don't worry Lexi, Erin and I will save you and your friends."

Erin and Jaden activated their Duel Disks as the Masked Figure and Nightshroud activated theirs and all four shouted " **DUEL!** "

 **Erin and Jaden's Life Points: 8000**

 **Masked Figure and Nightshroud's Life Points: 8000**

Nightshroud spoke "I shall start this Duel off."

"Go ahead" the Masked Figure said.

Nightshroud nodded "First I summon Red-Eyes Black Chick in attack mode!"

A baby red-eyes black Dragon appeared on the field **ATK: 800**

"Next" Nightshroud spoke "I activate Red-Eyes Black Chick's Special Ability, by offering it up, I can Special Summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my hand!"

Red-Eyes Black Chick disappeared and in it's place was a Red-Eyes Black Dragon. **ATK: 2400**

"HEY!" Joey demanded "You have a Red-Eyes too?"

"You bet" Nightshroud said "I activate the Spell Card **Inferno Fire Blast!** "

A spellcard was played as Nightshroud spoke it's effect glaring at Erin as he was facing her in the Tag Duel while the Masked Figure was facing Jaden "Now this card allows me to inflict damage to you equal to my Red-Eyes Black Dragon's attack points."

"Brace yourself Erin!" Jaden warned.

The Red-Eyes Black Dragon took aim and fired at Erin. A powerful molten fireball strikes Erin causing her to scream in pain and lean on her knees gasping for breathe as the damage she felt was real...She gasps in pain "W-W-W-What just happened? I just felt that!"

 **Erin and Jaden's Life Points: 5600**

Nightshroud answered "This is what happens during a Shadow Duel, the Battle Damage is real."

He eyes the field "I'll set one card face down and it ends my turn."

"Take a breather Erin" Jaden told her "I'll go for us next."

Erin gives him a nod trying to still recover from this damage she took.

"It's my move!" Jaden announced "I draw!"

Jaden drew his card "Sweet! I'll activate the Spell Card, **Polymerization!** with it I fuse **Elemental Hero Burstintrix** , and **Elemental Hero Clayman** together in order to Fusion Summon **Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster!** "

Rampart Blaster appears on the field **DEF: 2500**

"Next," Jaden began "Battle, during the Battle Phase, even when Rampart Blaster is in Defense Mode, thanks to her Special Ability he can attack you Directly...Of course after halving her attack points. Go, Rampart Blaster, **Rampart Barrage!** "

Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster took aim out of it's missile hand then halved it's attack points **2000-1000** , then fired at Nightshroud. Nightshroud didn't even flinch as the missiles exploded all around him while his Life Points dropped. **Masked Figure and Nightshroud's Life Points: 7000**

"Next" Jaden began "I'll set **Wroughweiler** in defense mode and set one card face down end my turn!"

Jaden's mechanical dog appeared on the field **DEF: 1200**

While Jaden ended his turn after placing a face down card Erin notices Rampart Blaster's attack points had returned back to normal **1000-2000.**

"It's my move" The masked figure spoke "I draw!"

He drew his card "I summon Blade Skater to the field in attack mode!"

Blade Skater appeared on the field **ATK: 1400**

"Next" The masked figure spoke "I activate Spell Card **Double Summon** , it allows me to Summon one additional Monster, and I choose **Jutte Fighter** Tuner Monster!"

Jutte Fighter appears on the field **ATK: 600**

"Next" The Masked Figure told Jaden, "I activate my Tuner Monster's Special ability, once per turn it can change the battle positions of one of your monsters on the field and I choose your Rampart Blaster!"

Rampart Blaster went into attack mode **ATK: 2000**

"And now I'm going to tune my Level 2 Jutte Fighter" The Masked Figure said "With my Level Four Blade Skater in order to Synchro Summon... **Goyo Guardian!** "

Jutte Fighter split into two huge green rings as it scanned Blade Skater. Then their was a flash of white light then when it ended Goru Guardian appeared on the field **ATK: 2800**

"Now" the masked figure spoke "Battle, Goru Guardian, attack Rampart Blaster! **Twirling Strike!** "

Jaden watches as Goyo Guardian twirls it's rope and flung it at his Rampart Blaster, the attack hit Rampart Blaster and it was then the masked figure announced his monster's effect "When Goyo Guardian destroys a monster in battle, I get to decide to activate it's effect or not, when I have activated it's effect, I can then take control of the monster he targets but until the next turn I have it is in defense mode!"

Jaden watches as Goyo Guardian's attack hits his monster destroying it causing damage to Jaden's Life Points. **Erin and Jaden's Life Points: 4800**

"Next" The masked figure said taunting Jaden "I'll use Rampart Blaster's special ability to allow it to attack you directly!"

Rampart Blaster took aim, halved it's attack points **2000-1000** then fired at Jaden. Jaden held his own as the attack strikes and lowers his Life Points.

 **Erin's and Jaden's Life Points: 3800**

The Masked Figure spoke "You aren't looking so hot! Red-Eyes Black Dragon attack your Wroughweiler!"

"I activate my Trap Card" Jaden announced " **Draining Shield!** I get to negate one of your monster's attacks and gain Life Points equal to that monster's attack points!"

"Should've used it on Goru Guardian" Erin told Jaden.

Jaden nodded "True, but I'm using it now."

a shield appeared draining Red-Eyes Black Dragon's attack points and increased Erin and Jaden's Life Points. **Erin and Jaden's Life Points: 6200**

"So" The masked figure spoke "You survived my attack that round. Next round I'm sure to win! Turn end."

Erin looked at the field "It's my move, I draw!"

She drew her card then smiled "Nice, I summon, **Elemental Hero Blazeman!** "

Elemental Hero Blazeman appears on her side of the field **ATK: 1200**

"Next" Erin spoke "I'll use his Special ability to add one Polymerization from my deck to my hand!"

Erin retrieved her own Polymerization "Next, I activate the Spell Card: **Polymerization!** This Card allows me to Fuse Elemental Hero Blazeman with Blazing Impachi, in order to Fusion Summon, **Elemental Hero Nova Master!** "

Elemental Hero Nova Master appears on the field **ATK: 2600**

"Told you he was going to come in handy" Jaden told her.

"And I'll put it to good use!" Erin told him "I activate Field Spell Card: **Molten Destruction!** "

Molten Destruction was played and a volcano appears on the field, Erin explained the effect "Now, all Fire Attribute Monsters gain five hundred more attack points but lose four hundred defense points!"

Elemental Hero Nova Master's attack points rose. **2600-3100**

"Now" Erin announced "Battle!"

She eyes the field "Elemental Hero Nova Master, attack Goyo Guardian! **Nova Flare!** "

Elemental Hero Nova Master gathered in a huge fireball and threw it at Goyo Guardian. Goyo Guardian watches as the fireball connected destroying it. The Masked Figure's Life Points took the hit as he growls "You got lucky!"

 **Masked Figure and Nightshroud's Life Points: 6700**

"I activate Nova Master's Special ability" Erin told her opponent, whenever my monster destroys one of your monsters, I get to draw one card from my deck!"

Erin drew her card "I'll set one card face-down and it'll end my turn."

The first rounds for the Duel was over and now came to a full circle. This wasn't a Duel Erin and Jaden wanted to lose and they were going to duel with everything they had. Can Erin, and Jaden overcome this Tag Duel or will the two Sakura Cards Erin has fall into enemy hands as well as three deaths? Too be continued.

 **end of chapter**

 **Hello everyone, this chapter has offically came to a close. Part one of Ambush in the Forest is over, the next chapter is Chapter 18: Ambush in the Forest PII:** _ **Erin and Jaden must continue their duel against Nightshroud and the masked figure in order to save Alexis and her friends. Do the two Duelist have what it takes to defeat both Nightshroud and the masked figure's powerful warrior themed deck?**_

 **Hello again due to the cards being officially in the game in this chapter, there isn't any special cards. So until next week, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	19. Chapter 18: Ambush in the Forest PII

Chapter 18: Ambush in the Forest PII

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Cardcaptors. Phineas and Ferb belong to Disney and will be featured as Erin's friends staying with her through out the adventure starting in this chapter. I do own Erin and her deck. Also for this chapter and the next few chapters I'd like to say this is Season 1 Jaden Yuki I'm using so he hasn't met Aster Phoenix yet.**

Erin and Jaden were in a Tag Duel for their lives. There were three things at stake her, one was of course their lives, second were Erin's two Sakura Cards, and the third were the lives of three of their friends Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy whom would be hung if the two were to fail. Joey took time to access the situation, Erin and Jaden were facing off against the maxed being and brought back Nightshroud. Erin and Jaden's side of the field looked like this **Erin and Jaden's Life Points: 6200.** They had two monsters on the field one was **Elemental Hero Nova Master** with **3100 ATK** the other being Wroughtweiller in defense mode **DEF: 1200** , The field Spell Card **Molten Destruction** and one Trap Card this was all coming off Erin's turn. ON the opponent's side of the field **Masked Man and Nightshroud's Life Points: 6700** , they had two monsters, a **Red-Eyes Black Dragon** with **2400 ATK** , and **Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster** in Defense mode with **2500 DEF**

So far the difference in the four Duelist Life Points were between five hundred. To Joey's eyes, it seemed as if for now Erin and Jaden had a good monster in Elemental Hero Nova Master out thanks to Molten Destruction. Joey got an idea to save the girls as he began making his way towards the girls. The masked figure pressed a button and the tree limbs the three girls were standing on began to shake. Joey stopped as the Masked Man warned him "Take one step towards them and I'll hang them."

"You jerk" Joey muttered.

Phineas turned to Joey "Good try."

"If he didn't have that device" Joey muttered "We could save the girls."

Phineas smirked coming up with a plan "Erin!"

"Yeah?" Erin asked hearing her friend.

Phineas took this as to tell her "Keep Dueling against these two for a while. I'm going to take Ferb and Joey with me back to Ra Yellow. Don't worry though Joey will be back shortly."

"Will try to" Jaden told him.

Phineas and Ferb backed away to a safe distance with Joey following them. Joey scratches his head "We'll be missing part of that Duel, in which Erin needs our support Why are we withdrawing instead of saving the three girls?"

Phineas answered "You'll be going back shortly, but I have a plan that we can do to rescue Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy all at once."

"You have an idea?" Joey asked.

Phineas smirked "That masked man obviously thinks he has an upper hand with him having that button device. What Ferb and I can and will do once we get back to Ra Yellow is make a disabling device to disable small hidden button devices. Once we do, we'll disable that masked being's device and then you can go save the three girls."

Joey was confused "But he'd just activate his device again."

"It'll be disabled" Ferb told Joey "Which means it won't work. This'll allow you to free the girls without the tree limb dropping them to hang them."

"How long would it take you two boys to do that?" Joey asked.

Phineas answered with a big smile "Ferb and I can do that within five or ten minutes depending if we can find the resources we need to make the device. In the meantime you go back to Erin and Jaden to give them support. Do not however mention what Ferb and I have planned otherwise I'm sure this masked figure would be able to come up with a counter plan."

"Got it!" Joey said.

With this Ferb, and Phineas went back to Ra Yellow while Joey headed back to the Duel.

"It's my move" Nightshroud said "I draw!"

Nightshroud drew his card "I summon Spear Dragon in attack mode!"

Spear Dragon appeared on the field **ATK: 1900**

Erin debated if she should activate her Trap Card but didn't. She had a feeling it would be more useful against a stronger monster.

"Now" Nightshroud spoke "It's time for Battle! Spear Dragon attack Wroughtweiler."

Nightshroud then spoke to Erin "When Spear Dragon attacks a monster in defense mode, he delivers piercing damage."

"Great..." Erin muttered.

Spear Dragon attacked and destroyed Wroughtweiler which caused damage to Erin's Life Points.

 **Erin's and Jaden's Life Points: 5500**

Jaden spoke out an effect "I would've liked it better if Wroughtweiler was destroyed while I was the one you were facing but I activate it's Special ability! When he is destroyed, Erin gets to recover one Polymerization and one Fusion Material Monster from her Graveyard, then add them to her hand!"

"Oh wow!" Erin said trying to still recover from the damage she just took while retrieving from her Graveyard a Polymerization and her Blazing Impachi back to her hand "Thanks Jaden!"

"And now" Nightshroud spoke "This should've been the monster you attacked not Goyo Guardian, Rampart Blaster attack the little girl directly **Rampart Barrage!** "

Jaden's Fusion Monster took aim halved it's attack **2000-1000** then fired at Erin. Erin took the attack hard and was on her knees panting as their Life Points took another hit. **Erin and Jaden's Life Points: 4500**

"Turn end" Nightshroud told her "When Spear Dragon attacks though he is switched into defense mode.*

Spear Dragon switched to defense mode **DEF:0**

"It's my move!" Jaden announced "I draw!"

Jaden drew his card "Alright sweet! I activate Spell Card: **Pot of Greed!** This'll allow me to draw two more cards!"

Jaden drew two more cards "Next I activate Spell Card **Fusion Recovery!** "

Erin looked at Jaden's card remembering that she too had added it to her deck. Jaden then explained it's effect "This card's effect is like Wroughtweiler's only it doesn't have to hit the Graveyard! I get to retrieve one Polymerization Card and one Fusion Material Monster from it and add it to my hand!"

Jaden himself took the last Polymerization Card from his Graveyard then choose his Elemental Hero Burstintrix.

"Next" Jaden warned Nightshroud "I'll activate **Polymerization** again! This time to Fuse my **Elemental Hero Avion** and **Elemental Hero Burstintrix** in order to Fusion Summon, the **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!** "

Nightshroud watched as Jaden's favorite monster appears on the field **ATK: 2100**

"Next" Jaden told Nightshroud "I activate Spell Card **H-** **Heated Heart!** By targeting one Elemental Hero Monster on the field, I can have it gain five hundred attack points till the end of my turn plus the Elemental Hero can inflict piercing damage!"

Jaden hums looking at his field trying to pretend to think on which one to give it too "Oh, man, hard decision here. Should I give Elemental Hero Nova Master this card effect and give it a double boost this turn? Or should I give it to Flame Wingman?"

Jaden made his decision "It's an easy call! I'll give Heated Heart to Elemental Hero Nova Master!"

Elemental Hero Nova Master increased it's attack points **3100-3600**

"Now" Jaden said "Battle!"

He points at Elemental Hero Nova Master "Elemental Hero Nova Master attack Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster! **Nova Flare!** "

Elemental Hero Nova Master gathered in a huge fireball then threw it at Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster. The attack hit and destroyed the Elemental Hero, thanks to Heated Heart Elemental Hero Nova Master inflicted piercing damage to Nightshroud.

Nightshroud flinches a bit as His Life Points fell but tries not to show it. **Masked Figure and Nightshroud's Life Points: 5600**

"Without Rampart Blaster" Jaden told Nightshroud "You can't declare a direct attack on me, plus when Nova Master destroys a monster I get to draw one card from my deck!"

Jaden drew another card "And now, Flame Wingman will attack your Spear Dragon! Go, Flame Wingman, **Inferno Rage!** "

Flame Wingman took aim and fired at Spear Dragon a powerful stream of fire. It connects literally melting the dragon destroying it. Jaden then announced an effect "When Flame Wingman destroys a monster by battle he inflicts damage to my opponent equal to the attack points of the destroyed monster!"

Nightshroud growled at Flame Wingman attacked him once again by unleashing a powerful blast from his dragon like arm.

 **Masked Man and Nightshroud's Life Points: 3700**

"Next" Jaden said "I'll activate Continuous Spell Card **Mirage of Nightmare!** During your Standby Phase, I get to draw until I have four cards in my hand, but if I don't use them they get discarded to the Graveyard.

"Next" Jaden told Nightshroud "I'll set two cards face down and end my turn!"

"Amazing" the Masked figure told Jaden "Too think this Duel is getting like this. It should've been the two of us that was on the verge of victory!"

"Nothing's ever said and done" Jaden told the masked figure "Anything can happen during a Duel! That being said I will not allow you to take Erin's cards away from her. What good does it give your organization to steal Erin's two Sakura Cards as well as her mother's Sakura cards?"

"WHAT I WANT DOESN'T MATTER!" the masked figure said.

Erin heard that it was a different voice this time. She now confirmed Masked figure here was mind controlled somehow by the leader of MFWD.

"Of course it matters!" Jaden argued back "Or are you too afraid that Sakura would come in there to stop your organization?"

"Those cards will be mine" the masked figure declared "She refuses to use their powers to take over the world as those cards should be used that way! We'll unleash them onto the world to reshape it into our image, a world of terror!"

"Clow Reed the creator and maker of the Sakura Cards never intended for the cards to be used that way!" Erin told the masked figure.

"Who cares what the original owner wants of them!" the masked figure said "That bumbling baffoon wanted them a secret from me"

"Secret?" Jaden asked.

Erin began to suspect the leader was somehow connected to Clow Reed "Why do you even care about the Sakura Cards?"

"Because..." The masked figure hissed venomously "I AM HIS BROTHER!"

"I see now...It's Jealousy" Jaden said now "It's all because your brother made a different set of cards to protect the world. You were jealous of that power!"

"Now that my brother is gone, I will take from him what is rightfully mine now! But first I must take all of the Sakura Cards by force if I have to. Even if it means killing both Erin and her mother to do it! I will get my hands on them!"

Erin and Jaden were now both equally worried and sent each other worried looks. The masked figure then spoke "It's my move, I draw!"

He drew his card.

"Hold on there" Jaden warned "I activate Mirage of Nightmare's effect, I get to draw until I have four cards in my hand!"

Jaden completely drew four cards.

The masked figure seemed to have smiled "Too bad you won't be using them!"

"Want a bet?" Jaden charged "I activate Quick-Play Spell Card: **Emergency Provisions!** "

Erin smiled remembering that Chazz played the card too during his Duel against Chazz. Jaden then announced it's effect "Now I get to select one card on the field and discard it to the Graveyard to recover one thousand Life Points, so I'll discard the Mirage of Nightmare Continuous Spell Card!"

The Continuous Spell Card went away and Jaden recovered one thousand of his Life Points he was sharing with Erin. **Erin and Jaden's Life Points: 5500**

"So" the masked figure spoke "You managed to pull that move off...Doesn't matter!"

He smirked checking his hand out "I'll activate my own Polymerization Spell Card, the fuse Etiole Cyber and Blade Skater together in order to Fusion Summon **Cyber Blader!** "

Alexis's eyes widened in fear. How this duelist had her Fusion Summon as well! **ATK: 2100**

"Next" The masked figure spoke "I summon **Command Knight** in attack mode!"

Command Knight appeared on the field **ATK: 1200**

"Now with Command Knight on the field" the masked figure said still in a brainwashed tone "All Warrior Monsters on my side of the field gain four hundred attack points. Plus if I have another Warrior Monster on the field you can't target my Command Knight"

Command Knight's attack points rose **1200-1600,** his attack wasn't the only thing that rose, Cyber Blader's attack points also rose **2100-2500**

"Now" the masked figure spoke "Cyber Blader's effect changes depending on the numbers of my opponent's monsters. Since you and little Erin have two monsters, her attack points double."

"Double?" Erin asked sweating a bit "Just great...I Mean I dueled Alexis and have experience in facing off against Cyber Blader but...Oh man..."

"Indeed" the masked figure said smirking a bit "Which is bad for you."

He then choose the attack target "Battle! Cyber Blader attack Nova Master!"

"Sorry pal!" Jaden declared "I'm not going to let that happen! I'll activate my Trap Card: **Hero Barrier!** "

A barrier protects Erin's Fusion Monster and Jaden announced the effect "Now as long as I have one Elemental HERO Monster on the field, I can negate one monster attack!"

"So" the masked figure spoke seeing his attack fail to destroy Nova Master "You saved Erin's Monster that time. Red-Eyes Black Dragon attack Flame Wingman, **Inferno Fire Blast!** "

Red-Eyes Black Dragon took aim and fired a blast at Flame Wingman. Nightshroud then spoke "I activate Continuous Trap Card: **Vengeful Red-Eyes!** "

A new Trap Card was played and Erin listened carefully to Nightshroud's effect "Vengeful Red-Eyes can only be activated when Red-Eyes monster is out on the field and has declared an attack. My monster now gains attack points equal to the battle damage he inflicts and inflicts one thousand points of damage to my opponent every time a Red-Eyes Monster destroys a monster by battle."

Jaden watches as the Red-Eyes Black Dragon attack his Flame Wingman destroying him and this inflicted damage to his Life Points.

 **Erin and Jaden's Life Points: 5200**

Red-Eyes Black Dragon's attack points rose by the damage Jaden took **2400-2700**

Then the Red Eyes stomped on the ground sending a powerful fire beam into the ground as Vengeful Red-Eyes's second effect activated. Jaden screamed in pain as his Life points lowered again.

 **Erin and Jaden's Life Points: 4200**

"Jaden..." Erin muttered.

"I'm fine" Jaden told her "For now!"

"Vengeful Red-Eyes also allows me or my ally to draw two cards if the attack of the Red-Eyes Monster was successful in destroying a monster by battle" Nightshroud said.

The masked figure smirked drawing two cards "Good play for once Nightshroud."

He looked at his hand "After I place this face-down card I end my turn...Over to you Erin."

"It's my move!" Erin announced "I draw!"

Joey was watching the Duel with great interest. Erin and Jaden seemed to still have the lead but now Erin's monsters were one which meant Cyber Blader didn't get it's double attack point boost so it was down to it's one monster on the field effect which meant it couldn't be destroyed in battle by one attack.

Erin checked her hand she drawn Blazing Mirror Force for the first time in her life as a Duelist. She nods thinking this was a good play "Alright, I'll set my Fox Fire, in defense mode!"

Fox Fire appeared then was switched into defense mode **DEF: 0**

"Bad move!" the masked figure told Erin "Due to having two monsters on your side of the field, Cyber Blader's attack points double.

Even when this happened **2500-5000** , Erin choose to ignore this "Battle!" Erin announced "Nova Master attack Red-Eyes Black Dragon, **Nova Flare!** "

Nova Master took aim and fired another fireball at Nightshroud's Red-Eyes Black Dragon. The Dragon roared and was shattered while this done damage to her opponent's Life Points.

 **Masked Man and Nightshroud's Life Points: 3300**

"When Nova Master destroys a monster by battle" Erin told the Masked man "I am allowed to draw one more card from my deck!"

She drew her card "Next I'll set one card face-down and it ends my turn."

"It's my move" Nightshroud said "I draw!"

He drew "I activate Spell Card: **Card of San** **ctity** , it allows us all to draw until we have six cards in our hand!"

Everyone drew up to six cards.

Nightshroud then spoke "I activate the Spell Card **Monster Reborn** to bring back my **Red-Eyes Black Dragon!** "

Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared back on the field **ATK: 2400**

"It won't be there for long, you see I plan to Banish it in order to Special Summon **, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**!"

Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon appears on the field **ATK: 2800**

"For Every Dragon Type Monster in my Graveyard" Nightshroud told Erin "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon gains three hundred attack points!

"There are three of them!" Joey shouted.

Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's attack points rose **2800-3700**

"Next" Nightshroud announced "I'll activate Spell Card: **Stamping** **Destruction!** As long as I have one dragon Type Monster on the field, I can use this Spell Card to destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field, and I choose your set card and deal five hundred points of damage to my opponent!"

A Dragon leg came down upon Erin squishing her and destroying her Blazing Mirror Force.

Erin grunts feeling her Life Points fall and her back nearly snapping in two. **Erin and Jaden's Life Points: 3700**

"Battle!" Nightshroud announced "Cyber Blader shall attack your Nova Master!"

"This is gonna hurt!" Erin muttered.

Cyber Blader came at Erin's monster slashing it and destroyed it. Erin braces herself but the damage caused her to be flat on her back in direct pain. **Erin and Jaden's Life Points: 1800**

Erin watches in deep pain.

"Having trouble getting up young one?" the masked figure asked "Better stay down, and let me steal those cards from you."

"N-N-N-Never!" Erin said gasping for breathe as she saw Cyber Blader's attack lower back to it's normal at twenty-five hundred.

"We'll see how brave you are when my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon attacks your Fox Fire!" Nightshroud shouted.

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon attacked Erin's Fox Fire. It yelps and is destroyed.

"Luckily it was in defense mode" Nightshroud told Erin "But regardless Vengeful Red-Eyes's effect activates dealing one thousand points of damage to you and allows me to draw two cards."

Erin watches as a stream of fire appears underneath her and burned her. She screams in pain as her Life Points drop panting heavily.

 **Erin and Jaden's Life Points: 800**

"Surrender now!" the Masked Figure replied "One more attack from Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and it's my victory!"

Nightshroud drew two more cards "Turn end."

Jaden eyed the masked figure "It's not over yet! Erin and I won't lose, besides, if Fox Fire was destroyed by battle, it returns to my side of the field."

Erin smiled warmly seeing Fox Fire return **DEF: 0**

Jaden then turned to her "Don't worry, we'll get out of this jam!"

She nods as he glares at the masked man and Nightshroud "It's my move, I draw!"

He drew "Alright then, I summon my Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

Elemental Hero Sparkman appears on the field **ATK: 1600**

"Next" Jaden warned "I activate Spell Card **R-** **Righteous Justice!** "

He then announced it's effect "This card allows me to destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field and I'll use it to destroy Vengeful Red-eyes!"

Nightshroud hissed "Darn you!"

"It's more than that!" Jaden declared "You're Card of Sanctity allows me to draw cards as well and this time...I'll activate the Spell Card: **Miracle Fusion!"**

Jaden then spoke the effect "With Miracle Fusion, I'll remove from play the Elemental Hero Sparkman on the field with my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman in my hand in order to Fusion Summon, Elemental Hero, Shining Flare Wingman!"

Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman appears on the field **ATK: 2500**

"Next" Jaden told his opponents "For each Elemental Hero monster I have in the Graveyard, Shining Flare Wingman gains three hundred attack points"

Erin mentally counted down, he had Elemental Hero Avion, Elemental Hero Clayman, Elemental Hero Burstinitrix, Elemental Hero Blazeman, Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster, Elemental Hero Nova Master a total of six monsters.

"Oh nuts!" Nightshroud shouted as Shining Flare Wingman's attack points went up big time **2500-4300**

Jaden nods "You bet you are in trouble! Now even when I have two monsters, allowing Cyber Blader to double her attack points, I have a monster strong enough to take down your Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon and end this duel! You see like Flame Wingman when Shining Flare Wingman destroys a monster in battle he inflicts damage to you equal to your monster's attack strength! Go Shining Flare Wingman attack Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon with Shining Flare!"

Shining Flare Wingman comes at Nightshroud's Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon glowing yellow. It tackles Nightshroud's monster bursting it apart causing damage to him. **Masked Figure and Nightshroud's Life Points: 2700**

"And now Shining Flare Wingman's ability comes into play" Jaden reminded Nightshroud.

"Impressive!" the masked figure declared "But I'm not done yet! I activate Quick-Play Spell Card: **Ring of Defense**! To make the effect damage zero!"

Jaden frowned a bit "Well, oh darn."

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

"It's my move!" The masked figure announced "I draw!"

He drew "I'll activate Spell Card **Silent Doom** to bring back one level four or lower Normal Monster so I'll bring back Blade Skater."

Blade Skater came back on the field.

"Next" the masked figure spoke "I activate Spell Card: **Warrior's Retribution!** By sending one Warrior Type Monster from my hand or Graveyard, I can bring back one monster that was destroyed by battle last turn, so Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon come on back!"

He discarded one Warrior monster from his hand and Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon appears on the field and thanks to it's boost of other dragons in the Graveyard gained was at the same attack strength **ATK: 3700**

"Next" The masked figure warned "I'll Summon Rose, Warrior of Revenge Tuner Monster!"

A woman appeared on the field **ATK: 1600**

Erin had a feeling what was going to happen next. The masked figure nodded "I'll Tune my Level four Rose, Warrior of Revenge Tuner Monster, with my Level four Blade Skater in order to Synchro Summon **Colossal Fighter!** "

The Masked Figure's monsters preformed a Synchro Summon with Rose, Warrior of Revenge splitting into four huge rings and scanning Blade Skater. When it ended a huge white warrior appeared on the field **ATK: 2800**

"Don't forget" the masked figure spoke "Due to Command Knight's effect all Warrior Monsters gain four hundred attack points!"

Erin watches as the new monster's attack rose **2800-3200**

"Now it's time for my math of the day" The masked figure said to his opponents "For Every Warrior Monster in my Graveyard, my Colossal Fighter gains 100 extra attack points."

Erin once again grits her teeth, this masked man's deck was nothing but Warrior Type Monsters, he had two Blade Skaters, Jutte Fighter, Goyo Guardian, Etiole Cyber, the random Warrior Monster he discarded and now Rose, Warrior of Revenge a total of seven Warriors. **3200-3** **9** **00**

Erin looked nervous, all it would take was for the masked figure to win was destroying Shining Flare Wingman with Cyber Blader, then attack with Command Knight. This would leave Jaden opened to a direct attack which would end the duel. Jaden sinced her uneasiness "Don't worry, we'll survive this turn."

"I don't think you will!" The masked figure spoke.

At this time Phineas and Ferb arrived back with Ferb speaking out "Things aren't looking so hot for Erin and Jaden."

Phineas grits his teeth "No kidding! Come on Ferb!"

Joey heard the two boys "You're back!"

Phineas nods "Right."

Joey whispers "Do you have the device?"

"We do" Ferb said in a whisper back "Now get to the girls."

Joey nods "Right away!"

He walks over to the girls and Nightshroud tapped the masked figure's shoulder "Quick, give me that button, the blond is going to the girls. The masked figure saw Joey and brought out a button "Time to kill the girls off then."

Phineas timed it right then pressed his own device at the exact same time the masked figure pressed his button. The girls screamed thinking they would be hung, but when they felt themselves not hung. There was silence.

"Did our deaths come so quickly we couldn't scream?" Mindy asked.

"No" Joey said untying the three girls.

The masked figure blinked seeing the girls released "H-H-H-H-how?"

Joey smirks as he joined the girls crowding behind Phineas and Ferb. Phineas answered "You might've had an upper hand on Joey before but please...Do you not think that Ferb and I would figure out a way to disable your own device? Compared at what Ferb and I can do on our own time, this was easy as pie."

Phineas turned to Erin "Erin! Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy are saved, all what's left to do is somehow survive this round and defeat your opponents!"  
Erin nods "Alright."

"So they got away" The masked figure said trembling "Fine! They won't survive this round! Cyber Blader attack Shining Flare Wingman!"

Jaden watches calmly as his Shining Flare Wingman was slashed and destroyed. He flinches a bit as his Life Points drop. **Erin and Jaden's Life Points: 100**

"Now" The masked figure spoke "Command Knight attack Fox Fire!"

Commander Knight rushes over to Fox Fire destroying her. Just as Erin predicted this left Jaden and Erin defenseless.

"And here comes the final blow!" The masked man announced "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon attack Jaden directly and end this Duel!"

"Not so fast!" Jaden announced "When I said we'll survive this turn, I really meant it! I activate my Quick-Play Spell Card: **Flute of Summoning Kuriboh!** I can add Kuriboh into my hand or summon Winged Kuriboh to the field, and I'll do the second option, so Winged Kuriboh come on out buddy!"

Winged Kuriboh appears on the field **DEF: 200** then took the blast of Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon and was destroyed. Jaden then looked at his opponent's "When Winged Kuriboh is destroyed I'll take no damage for the rest of this turn!"

The Masked Figure glares venomously "Lucky break! I'll end my turn."

The masked figure growls seeing Fox Fire's flames "Of course it'll come back..."

Erin nods "That's right! Every time you destroy Fox Fire by battle she returns after you end your turn!"

Fox Fire returned to the field **DEF: 0**

Erin looks at the field knowing this would indeed be her last turn "It's my move, I draw!"

 **Jaden's Theme Plays**

Erin drew her card and drew what she needed her Sacred Phoenix of Nepthys!"

She counts up the number monsters her opponent had on the field mentally thinking her action _They suspect nothing! They have Command Knight, Cyber Blader, Colossal Fighter, and Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon! That's Four Monsters, thanks to drawing Sacred Phoenix of Nepthys I can end this duel and keep the two Sakura Cards on me!_ She briefly looks at her opponent's Life Points which were **2700**

"Make your move or forfeit!" The masked figure shouted "There's no way you can end this Duel! Surrender!"

"MY MOMMY AND DADDY WOULD NEVER SURRERENDER NO MATTER HOW HARD THE SITUATOIN IS!" Erin told him "I activate Spell Card: **Polymerization!** "

"You're fusing...Again?" the masked figure asked.

"You bet I am!" Erin told him "But this time, I'll fuse my **Fox Fire** on the field, with my **Sacred Phoenix of Nepthys** in my hand, in order to Fusion Summon my own best Monster at this time... **Fox Fire Phoenix Kyubbi Mode!** "

Erin's two monsters fused together and in their place her Fox Fire had become it's Fusion Monster counter part. **ATK: 3000**

"Fox Fire Phoenix Kyubbi Mode?" Nightshroud asked "I was unaware that a weak card like Fox Fire had one."

"She's not weak!" Erin shouted enraged at this "Now I summon my Blazing Impachi to the field."

Blazing Impachi appears on the field **ATK: 1850**

"Now" Erin told her opponents "Thanks to Molten Destruction, my two monsters get their boost."

Fox Fire Phoenix Kyubbi Mode and Blazing Impachi powered up **3000-3500** , **1800-2300**

"Don't you get it?" the masked man asked "No amount of fire power can save you! Thanks to Cyber Blader's doubleing attack effect due to you two having two monsters! You can't beat us!"

"I can and I will!" Erin said "And I'll end this duel right now! I activate Fox Fire Phoenix Kyubbi Mode's Special Effect, buy sending one Fire Attribute Monster from my side of the field to the Graveyard, I can have Fox Fire Phoenix Kyubbi Mode destroy all Monsters on my opponent's side of the field!"

Both Nightshroud and the Masked Man hesitate gasping clearly not expecting this effect and Erin grinned "It gets even better! For each monster destroyed by Fox Fire Phoenix Kyubbi Mode's effect, she inflicts eight hundred points of damage to you!"

"WHAT?" the masked figure asked "Oh-no! I just used up my Ring of Defense Quick-Play Spell Card to avoid Shining Flare Wingman's effect!"

Jaden smirked as he chuckles "Kind of wish you used it now don't you?"

Erin smiled seeing her opponents were uneasy "So, with that I'll send Blazing Impachi to the Graveyard, now Fox Fire Phoenix Kyubbi Mode, unleash **Sacred Phoenix Kyubbi Inferno!** "

Fox Fire Phoenix Kyubbi Mode gathered in fire around it's body and sends out a powerful scared fire attack literally nuking the field destroying all of her opponent's monsters burning away the last of their Fife Points. The masked man and Nightshroud shout as Fox Fire Phoenix Kyubbi Mode's fire got to them burning them "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **Masked Man and Nightshroud's Life Points: 0**

"That's game!" Jaden said to the Masked Figure and Nightshroud then he struck his pose "Looks like Erin and I gotcha!"

 **end of song**

Nightshroud fell to the ground slowly reverting to back to an injured Atticus. Alexis seeing her brother in pain ran towards him "ATTICUS!"

The Masked Figure was glaring at Erin and Jaden. Just as Duel Academy's security forces appeared with Chancellor Sheppard. "Erin!" The Chancellor shouted seeing his niece injured a bit "Are you okay?"

"Jaden and I will be...Now" Erin said as she was kneeling. This whole experience in taking real life Battle Damage had taken it's toll on her. She was unprepared for this and it was going to take her a while to recover.

The masked figure chuckled as the security guards closed around him "So, we meet at last Chancellor Sheppard."

"You have a lot to answer to!" The Chancellor said "Like attacking my niece like this."

"And kidnapping Jasmine, and Mindy" Erin breathed out.

"Easy there" Chancellor Sheppard told her "Don't move so much, your badly injured."

He then turned to the masked figure "PLUS YOU KIDNAPPED TWO OF MY STUDENTS? Who do you think you are?"

The Masked Figure chuckled "You humans never will understand completely the beauty of MFWD. Until we conquer the world using the Sakura Cards that we plan on stealing, and even if we destroy them, we will continue to do our plans in going after innocents. I have plenty more loyal mind slaves like this one. However now that I know Erin is here, I will stop at nothing to get my hands on her cards!"

The masked figure glared at Erin "Enjoy your victory while it lasts! I'll get you back, and when I do, you'll give me those cards while begging for me to kill you."

Then all was silent as the masked figure collapses.

Alexis looked over her brother as he was just like Erin, injured badly. Luckily Jaden could tell that the real Nightshroud part of Atticus had been sealed away once more freeing Alexis's brother from Nightshroud's control.

The officer grabbing the masked figure's mask revealed the boy to exactly be one boy that was said to have been kidnapped from school by the masked organization "What do we do with this boy?"

Chancellor Sheppard could tell the boy was injured as well if the boy was a mind slave as the previous voice said he wouldn't have any input or information on MFWD. The Chancellor turns "Take Atticus, Jaden, this boy and my niece to get checked out by Mrs. Fontain. Erin needs her rest and to recover."

"Yes, sir!" was the response.

Chancellor Sheppard turned to Alexis "Are you and your friends okay?"

"We are sir" Alexis said "Thanks to Erin and Jaden from dueling as a distraction the real ones that saved us were Phineas, Ferb, and Joey."

Joey blushes as he pretended this wasn't a big deal "Ah, go on! I'd do anything to help save pretty girls!"

"Thank you for saving us Phineas and Ferb" Mindy told the two boys.

"You're welcome" Phineas said with his brother Ferb bowing politely back "Now we best go with Erin just to let her know we're with her."

"Good idea" was the response.

The students left leaving Chancellor Sheppard alone, the bald Chancellor knew he had to report this incident to Seto Kaiba and to Pegasus. He makes his way back to Duel Academy hoping that this threat MFWD wouldn't continue.

 **End of chapter**

 **The second Tag Duel has come to a close with Erin Fusion Summoning her Fox Fire Phoenix Kyubbi Mode! This time the Fusion Monster was a win for her. Anyway next chapter.** _**Chapter 19: A Friend's visit, While Erin is recovering from her injuries that she suffered from her Shadow Tag Duel alongside Jaden, her best friend Blair**_ _ **Flannigan**_ _ **visits her. What will happen when Blair and Joey Duel?**_

 **Now it's time for some special cards that I have made up. The two cards go as followed**

 **Warrior's Retribution**

 **Type: Spell Card**

 **Effect: Discard one Warrior Monster from your hand to the Graveyard, select one Monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it ignoring Special Summoning conditions.**

 **Owned by Masked Figure**

 **Vengeful Red-Eyes**

 **Type: Continuous Trap**

 **Effect: Activate only when you have a** **'** **Red-Eyes** **'** **Monster Face up on the field. When any 'Red-Eyes' Monster destroys one of your opponent's monsters, if it inflicted battle damage the attack of the 'Red-Eyes' Monster raises that amout. If the Red-Eyes Monster destroys the opponent monster by Battle this card inflicts 1000 points of damage to your opponents then draw Two Cards.  
**

 **Owned by Nightshroud.**


	20. Chapter 19: Friendly Visitor P1

Chapter 19: Friendly Visitor P1

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Cardcaptors. Phineas and Ferb belong to Disney and will be featured as Erin's friends staying with her through out the adventure starting in this chapter. I do own Erin and her deck. Also for this chapter and the next few chapters I'd like to say this is Season 1 Jaden Yuki I'm using so he hasn't met Aster Phoenix yet.**

Erin must've blacked out while being carried to Duel Academy's Infirmary which was lead by Mrs. Fontain, the teacher whom overlooked the Obelisk Blue Girls only Dorm because she woke with a start finding herself lying down in a hospital bed with a brown haired teacher wearing a girls only Obelisk Blue uniform was checking up on her. This would be the teacher Mrs. Fontain. Mrs. Fontain watched over the girls Obelisk Blue Dorm, taught P.E. And was basically Duel Academy's registered Nurse. Erin felt her body aching and tried to sit upward and felt pain in her shoulders and back "Ah! Ouch!"

Mrs. Fontain saw her up but gently pushed her back down "Easy there Erin. Don't move too much, you've been badly injured during your last duel. Your body is telling you, that you need to rest."

"Will that ease the pain I'm in?" Erin asked.

"It should" Mrs. Fontain told her.

Erin was concerned for Jaden "How's Jaden? He and I were on the same team! In that Tag Duel!"

Fontain chuckles "Erin...Jaden is just fine. In fact he's nearly made a full recovery, but your injuries were pretty bad compared to his."

Another thought came to Erin's mind "How's Alexis's brother Atticus?"

"Thanks to you and Jaden defeating him as Nightshroud again he's recovering and freed" Fontain told her "Just rest or just lay still like this for now. No Dueling for at least a day."

"Great..." Erin muttered.

Mrs. Fontain chuckled warmly "I see Jaden's go lucky and fun nature warmed up on you. It's for the best. In the condition you are in, it's best to stay out of Dueling for the day, at least in the common sense of participating in a Duel."

"Are my friends here?" Erin asked.

Mrs. Fontain nods "Yes, they are. They've been waiting for you to wake up. Want to see them?"

Erin nods weakly "Sure."

Mrs. Fontain gets up and walks to the door "Erin has consciousness. She waits for you all to visit-"

Phineas heard the news "That's great news Mrs. Fontain, plus that's a relief! Isn't that right Ferb and Joey?"

Ferb was silent but smiled warmly knowing his friend Erin was going to make it.

"YOU BET!" Joey told the two "When she fell unconscious I feared the worst! Especially when having to explain that to Sakura and Li."

"She'll see you three now" Mrs. Fontain told them.

"Then let's not keep her waiting!" Phineas said.

As this was going on Erin turned to see Alexis sitting between her and her brother Atticus's hospital bed. The blond saw Erin turning her attention to her the Obelisk Blue smiled warmly "I see your awake."

"I am now" Erin admitted blushing "How long was I out?"

Alexis smiled once more "About a few hours."

"How's Atticus?" Erin asked concerned for Alexis's brother.

Alexis found it heart warming that Erin was concerned for her older brother, heck Jaden was too when he had defeated Nightshrowd first still the sincere tone in Erin's voice was enough for Alexis to appreciate and answer her "Mrs. Fontain says he'll make it. Like you he needs to rest. Thanks for asking about him."

"You're welcome" Erin told her.

Ferb, Joey and Phineas walked into the room.

"Hey you two" Phineas said looking at both Alexis and Erin "How's it going?"

"Not so good" Alexis said for Erin "Both Erin and my brother are going to make a full recovery, but are out of commission."

Joey was silent taking one look at Erin and Atticus. MFWD certainly was making themselves more evil to his eyes than any other villain he went up against. It angered him to see Erin and Atticus laying very injured. He looks at Erin "Erin, are you okay?"  
Erin looks at him "I feel a bit weak especially in my back and shoulders, but I should pull through."

"That's good" Joey told her "I don't want to see you that injured again."

"It's going to happen" Phineas told Joey.

Joey sighed "It better not! I've taken some Shadow Duels before and know they are no fun. It really upset me the leader of MFWD sighted you out, and their original plan was to lure you out by kidnapping Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy then Duel you two against one."

"That might've succeeded" Phineas sighed "Glad Jaden was there to help her out."

Alexis turned the three boys "I'm glad you and your brother managed to save me with that device, then with Joey helping you three saved me and my friends. Thank you."

"You're quite welcome" Joey told her "Still I'm very angry at how swiftly this came to be."

Ferb nodded sympathetically with Joey's words. Like Joey, Ferb and Phineas weren't too happy at what had developed, but unlike Joey they did feel like MFWD would eventually make their move, and they were right.

Chancellor Sheppard walked into the room seeing his niece "Erin..."

"Uncle Sheppard?" Erin asked.

He nods walking over to her and gently hugged her "I'm glad your safe and sound. Mrs. Fontain has told me you shouldn't be Dueling for the rest of today."

"She told me that too" Erin sighed.

"It's for the best" Alexis told her "I mean it's fun Dueling but when you are injured you need to take it easy."

"I have told your parents about this Erin" Chancellor Sheppard told her "And they are relieved you managed to win alongside Jaden, and are upset understandably not at me but at MFWD."

"As they should be!" Joey told him "They deliberately set a trap up for Erin. I shutter to think what condition she'd be in if Jaden hadn't been there."

"I had a feeling MFWD was making their move somehow" Chancellor Sheppard said "Especially when I felt Nightshrowd returning."

Chancellor Sheppard got up "I better leave and go straight to my office, I'm expecting a call from Seto Kaiba himself about this incident."

"So now...Kaiba's going to find out about MFWD" Joey sighed "Although not sure what Kaiba would do."

"It's Kaiba" Chancellor Sheppard told Joey "He may try to assist Pegasus now even further but for once I'm with you Wheeler, who knows what Kaiba wants but he had to be informed of the incident."

The Chancellor left leaving Erin with her friends at her side.

At the dockyard near the light house at Duel Academy a ship had arrived. A new figure emerged from the ship. The figure had long raven black hair, was a girl around more or less Erin's age, wore a yellow shirt, black shorts, long black stockings, and black boots. This girl had visited Duel Academy before, but she was back again. The first time she had tried to find Zane, and be found out by Jaden Yuki which after their Duel sort of forced her to go back home. She was back again this time at the knowledge that Erin a friend of hers was visiting. The black haired girl turned to the boat "I'll be back by tomorrow evening at the same time."

The man that was in the boat nodded allowing her to walk towards Duel Academy thinking _Erin my best friend! I'm coming to visit you!_

The girl made her way up to Duel Academy adding onto her thoughts _After all it was me that got you into Duel Monsters in the first place Erin._

Inside the hospital room, Erin's health slightly improved. She still had to lie down a bit, but she found out she could sit upright without feeling pain in her back as much. Not going to be able to Duel for two days straight was going to be a problem but, Erin understood in her current condition, even though Duels were safe as long as they weren't shadow duels, she still could end up even more injured. Plus her reaction time to perhaps activate her trap cards in time might be hindered as well. With Phineas watching her, Erin checks her deck to make sure the Shield and Fiery cards were still there in which they were. It was getting to be Friday evening, only one more day till Pegasus arrived.

Erin wasn't expecting what was happening next, there was a knock at the door. Mrs. Fontain answered "Yes, who is it?"

"It's Sakura Syaoran" a voice sounded "Is my Erin in there?"

"Mommy!" Erin said happily she didn't think she'd be very happy to hear her mother's voice.

"She is Mrs. Syaoran" Mrs. Fontain said "You may come in."

The door creeps open and Sakura, Erin's mother walked in. She saw her daughter laying in bed and ran over to her then put her hand on Erin's forehead "Erin, sweetie are you okay?"  
"I'm feeling a bit better now mommy" Erin admitted "Where's daddy."

Sakura answered "He's equally worried about you. So worried that he went with Eriol to try to help Pegasus. He wants to make sure MFWD learns that it's bad enough trying to steal the Sakura Cards from you, it's another brand new thing to try to kill you."

She studied her daughter "So what exactly happened to you? Sheppard said you and Jaden got into a Shadow Duel...I thought Duels were perfectly safe."

Jaden answered getting Sakura's attention "Most of the time they are. Shadow Duels on the other hand are the exception. In Shadow duels, I'm not sure how that works but somehow these Duels inflict real damage to one's Life Points."

"How bad can Shadow Duels get to the loser?" Sakura asked him.

It was Alexis that answered "Depends on the one that made the Shadow Game possible, so far to my knowledge only those with Millennium Items can preform Shadow Duels, but so can the Shadow Riders whom have items to do that as well. However if one were to lose a Shadow Game, one could lose your soul, or get turned into dolls."

Sakura blinked at the Doll mention "I hate to ask who did that doll thing happen to?"

Jaden smirked as Dr. Crowler walked in the room for an update on Erin's health, he had overheard the doll part and the Vice Chancellor was blushing red. Jaden answered pointing to Dr. Crowler, why Dr. C had that happen to him. Plus Zane had it happen to him as well. It could've happened to me but I managed to stop the Shadow Rider that was doing that."

Alexis nods "I think out of all of us that dueled against the Shadow Riders, Jaden had been the most successful out of us. Defeating four of them. He even dueled the Supperintendent whom found the Sacred Beast cards and won against him. So Jaden really was successful against them."

Sakura nods looking at Erin as she gently hugged her daughter "I'm glad your okay sweetie! I'll be with your friends wishing for a complete recovery."

She turned her attention to Mrs. Fontain "When can she move?"

"She can when she feels that she can move. I've told her she can't duel for the rest of this day being injured."

"I'll make sure she doesn't then" Sakura said.

Then the next thing happened, a knock happened at the door and a new voice spoke "Um, I'm a visitor to Duel Academy, but Chancellor Sheppard told me Erin was in this room...May I come in?"

Erin heard the voice and new who it was "BLAIR! Sure you can come in!"

Sakura giggled hearing her daughter excited to hear that voice. The door opened and the raven haired girl walked in. From his bed Jaden blushed clearly hoping this girl still didn't have a crush on him. The girl sighted Erin, gasped and ran over to her "Man, you look bad Erin...What happened to you?"

"Shadow Duel" Erin answered.

"Who are you?" Joey demanded.

The raven haired girl glares at Joey not sure why he was demanding that out of her but Erin answered "She's...My best friend Blair Flannigan!" she turned to Phineas and Ferb "I've known about her since I first moved to Japan for the school year."

"Best friend?" Joey noted looking at Blair.

"You bet I am!" Blair told him.

"Then prove it!" Joey told her challenging Blair thinking she could be a member of MFWD "What sort of thing did you do with Erin?"

"I got her into Duel Monsters in the first place!" Blair shouted at him.

"You...Did?" Joey asked "I thought she got into Duel Monsters on her own."

"I didn't" Erin said "It was Blair that got me into Duel Monsters. Here, let me explain how I first met my best friend and how she got me into Duel Monsters."

Phineas and Ferb already accepted the fact Blair was Erin's best friend. In a way they were happy their friend met someone around their age that she could hang around with on a daily bases. Still they wanted to hear Erin's story too.

 **Flashback**

 _ **Erin was right about meeting Blair. She recalled when she first moved to Japan when she was five years old to begin her school year when she was in kindergarten. Erin was shy at first, most likely from the experience in moving. She had never moved before until that time which would've been her first. She was already missing Phineas and Ferb. It was a fear she had, that she would never meet any new friend. Erin remembered she had to walk to school. Since it was her first day of school, her mother Sakura decided to walk alongside with her daughter leaving Li behind to do some work around the house. The walk to the school was fine and no one seemed to bother Erin. Once at the school Sakura with plenty of time to wait for the bell to ring, she then left giving her daughter a good luck kiss on her cheek. Erin watches her mother go. No sooner had Sakura left than Erin was approached by bullys whom seemed to have thought Erin was an American citizen.**_

 _ **A Five year old Blair arrived on the scene hearing the bully taunt Erin trying to make her feel bad "That's enough!"**_

 _ **Blair jumped in between Erin and the two bullys arms out stretched. "BLAIR?" the bullies demanded.**_

 _ **"Who else?" Blair challenged back "You two are always trying to cause trouble around those that are new! I won't stand behind to let you two have your fun."**_

 _ **"But she came from the Tri-state Area in the US!" one of the bullies told her.**_

 _ **"DOESN'T MATTER!" Blair shouted "She's here to learn. If you want to bully her, I won't allow such a thing to happen!"**_

 _ **The bullies frown walking away "This isn't over Rin."**_

 _ **"I-I-I-It's Erin!" Erin told them.**_

 _ **Blair watches the bullies leave then turned to her "Are you okay?"**_

 _ **"I am now" Erin answered "I'm Erin Syaoran by the way, and who are you?"**_

 _ **"I'm Blair Flannigan!" Blair replied reaching her hand out to shake Erin's "Want to hang out with me till school begins?"**_

 _ **"Sure!" Erin said.**_

 **End of Flashback**

Erin smiled warmly at Blair "That was the first time we've ever met."

"I hate bullies even though Tristrian and I started off at ones" Joey muttered "At least the ones bullying you Erin weren't as bad as Trudge was to me, Tristrian and even Yugi. May I ask what happened to them, plus you never answered how Blair got you into Duel Monsters."

Blair smiled "We're getting to that part silly. As to the bullies...They were expelled during the third grade for always bullying new kids. The school Erin and I go to has a very low zero tolerance on bullying."

"Why weren't they expelled earlier then?" Joey asked.

Phineas answered "Most likely because the kids they were bullying were afraid to report them."

"That and a teacher caught them in the act" Blair added on.

Erin took a deep breathe ready to continue her explanation

 **Flashback**

 _ **It would take sometime to adjust for Erin but she found that being around Blair made her happy. In ways Blair was her first ever friend in Japan, and the two would become best friends. Always having lunch with each other and sometimes hanging around at each other's houses. Too Sakura and Li's eyes the two were acting like Sakura was around her own best friend Tomoyo. The two girls always had each other's backs. Erin remembered when she and Blair found out about the Sakura Cards due to a monster attack in the city that Sakura had to save the two girls from. After this even it only took one day before school could begin that Erin noticed a small circular shaped object on Blair's right arm "What's that on your arm Blair?"**_

 _ **"It's called a Duel Disk" Blair said.**_

 _ **"Duel Disk?" Erin asked mystified.**_

 _ **"Your mother saving us last night gave me this idea" Blair admitted "Duel Disks are used for a different card game set known as Duel Monsters."**_

 _ **"Duel Monsters?" Erin asked.**_

 _ **Blair nods reaching into her pocket and retrieved her deck "These cards here are all Duel Monster Cards. It's a really fun Card Game."**_

 _ **It was at this point Blair and Erin were approached by the bullies which promoted Blair to stand up for herself and Erin. Blair challenged the two bullies to two against one duel in which the bullies were humiliated by Blair. After this, it would begin Erin's own skills at building a deck and gaining her own Duel Disk four years later.**_

 **End of Flashback**

"Okay! Those bullies got what they deserved!" Joey announced "Blair owning them even though it was two against one."

"Ferb and I did that to Zane" Phineas reminded him.

"Yeah we'll Blair totally owned them without losing any Life Points" Joey said.

"After Blair defeated them" Erin said "They stopped bullying the two of us...In fact they made sure to stay away from us."

"Which is good" Ferb told her "Bullies like going after those that they think can't or are too weak to stand up to them. Now Blair proved to them that she would stand up to herself and you by beating them which means they don't want to bully those that can stand up for themselves."

"Indeed" Sakura admitted she turned to Blair "Well, Li and I have you to thank for getting our daughter into Duel Monsters. Li will be happy to know that it was a friend that got her into Duel Monsters and not one of those bullies."

Joey stood up causing Erin to ask "Joey?"

"What's wrong man?" Phineas asked.

Joey turned to Blair "So you're hear to visit Erin?"

"That was my original plan" Blair admitted "Why?"

Joey smiled turning to her "Why, it was obvious you'd beat bullies because bullies might not know how to play Duel Monsters as much. I'm also the best friend of the King of Games Yugi Muto!"

Blair smirked at him "Are you challenging me to a Duel?"

"You bet I am!" Joey told her "Beating bullies is one thing! It's a whole different thing when you are dueling against the second place duelist at Duelist Kingdom!"

"And fourth place in Battle City" Jaden noted.

"Stupid Kaiba" Joey muttered "If I would've beaten him I would've gotten third place!"

Blair turned to Erin "I did want to Duel Erin, but-"

"She can't Duel today or tomorrow" Sakura told her "Mrs. Fontain's orders."

Blair nodded understandably as she turned to Joey "Well now, I originally came to see how good Erin is, but she's been taken out temporarily, so I guess I could use you as a warm up."

"Why thank you!" Joey said missing the warm up remark then he got it "WAIT WARM UP?"

Blair nods winking at him "I meant what I say, I wanted to Duel Erin, but I guess I need to see how well my deck can measure up, so you'll be my opponent, then after Erin gets better to Duel."

Blair looks at Erin winking "You and I will have our Duel as friends?"

"You bet!" Erin said happily "I'll give you everything I got!"

Alexis watches "It should be interesting none-the-less."

"Joey might win this one" Jaden said recalling his duel against Blair "But Blair isn't pushover ether...I almost lost to her!"

"And you nearly lost to me too!" Erin reminded him "If it wasn't for that Trap Card that saved you, you would've been defeated."

Blair smiled "So it was by trap card that Jaden was able to overcome your deck Erin? Well, that's better than what I had to go with."

She looks at Erin whom was managing to get out of her bed "I think we'd better duel at the Dueling field."

"I'll meet you there!" Joey agreed.

Alexis had decided to leave her brother for the moment. She wanted to see Blair Duel against Joey. Something told her that Blair had a different deck now and she wanted to see what her deck had now. Jaden followed her. Along the way Bastion, Chazz, Chumley, and Syrus saw the two walking towards the Dueling field. They didn't want to miss a Duel ether so the four followed Alexis, Erin, Ferb, Jaden, Phineas and Sakura to the dueling field. Once at the dueling field, Joey stood at one area of it the far left while Blair was at the far right. Erin along with Sakura sat behind Blair's side with Erin's friends sitting behind them. Alexis and Jaden took the seats to the left of Erin or the right of Sakura.

"This should be one sweet duel!" Jaden said.

"Are you ready to see how far your friendship with Erin takes you?" Joey asked Blair.

"You bet!" Blair told him "I should hope you're ready to handle what I have."

"Well then" Joey told her "I guess there's no going back now!"

The two activate their Duel Disks and shout " **DUEL!** "

 **Blair's Life Points: 4000**

 **Joey's Life Points: 4000**

"Ladies first!" Blair announced.

"Very well!" Joey shot back "Go ahead!"

"It's my move!" Blair announced, she checked her hand "I summon Queen's Knight in Attack mode!"

A pink armored woman knight appeared on the field **ATK: 1500**

"Turn end" Blair announced

"Queen's Knight?" Joey asked looking at the monster "That's a monster my pal Yugi has! It's my move, I draw!"

Joey drew his card "Now, here I go! I Summon my **Panther Warrior** in attack mode!"

Panther Warrior appears on the field **ATK: 2000**

"To attack with Panther Warrior, I need a sacrifice" Joey admitted "But I can't play the card in my hand if I already summoned it, so I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

Blair had a feeling she knew what the card was "It's my move, I draw!"

She drew her card "I summon my King's Knight in attack mode!"

King's Knight appeared on the field **ATK: 1600**

Joey blinked thinking _King's Knight too?_

Blair smiled at Joey "I'm sure you know this already but, by summoning my King's Knight when Queen's Knight is also on the field allows me to activate King's Knight's special ability to allow me to search through my hand or deck and Special Summon **Jack's Knight** to the field!"

A blue armored knight appears on the field **ATK: 1900**

 _Now she has the trio!_ Joey thought _So Yugi isn't the only one with Queen's Knight, King's Knight and Jack's Knight!_

"Wow" Sakura muttered turning to Erin "No wonder you liked Duel Monsters when Blair Dueled two bullies."

Erin nodded "Blair's started off good! There's one more card she can play with those monsters."

Blair agreed "You know me well then Erin...After all these were the first three Duel Monsters you've ever known about." She then eyed Joey "Well then, I think it's time to show you some true terror, I activate Spell Card: **Polymerization!** "

"Uh-oh!" Joey said "I maybe in hot water!"

"You don't even know the half of it!" Blair said giggling "I'll use Polymerization to fuse Queen's Knight, King's Knight, and Jack's Knight together in order to **Fusion Summon: Arcana Knight Joker!**

Blair's three monsters fused together with the aide of Polymerization to become one huge knight **ATK: 3800**

"Oh...Great" Joey muttered sweat dropping "Arcana Knight Joker!"

Syrus blinked then paled at seeing the Fusion Monster's attack points "That's a whole lot of monster."

"No kidding Syrus!" Chumley agreed.

"Man" Jaden admitted "Erin, is this Blair's deck she used when she was five?"

"It is" Erin answered "Why?"

"Because it certainly isn't the deck I Dueled against when I dueled Blair" Jaden answered.

"You might've been in even more trouble if she used this deck against yours" Alexis admitted.

"Blair's certainly taken me by surprise" Bastion admitted "I never imagined that she'd be able to have this Fusion Monster and I can see why Erin fell in love with Duel Monsters if she seen this card for the first time."

"Battle!" Blair announced "Arcana Knight Joker, attack Panther Warrior, **Arcana Knight Slash!** "

Aracna Knight Joker charges forward then slashes Panther Warrior. Panther Warrior roared in pain before it is sliced in half and an explosion happens announcing it had been destroyed. Joey braced himself for the hit **Joey's Life Points: 2200.**

"With that" Blair told Joey "I end my turn."

"That's a mighty impressive monster!" Joey told her "And I have to admit it but it's the first time I have to figure out how to beat it. That's one powerful Fusion Monster you've got. It's my move, I draw!"

Joey drew his card then checked his hand thinking _Arcana Knight Joker is going to be difficult. I know it protects itself from being targetted by card effects that target him. I gotta think smart._

"I'll set one monster face down in defense mode" Joey announced "I end my turn."

"It's my move!" Blair announced "I draw!"

She drew, but she didn't draw a monster card, from the beginning her hand consisted of Queen's Knight and King's Knight but she now used them up to be able to Fusion Summon her monster. She looks at the field "Battle! Arcana Knight Joker, attack Joey's defense monster! **Arcana Knight Slash!** "

Arcana Knight Joker comes at Joey's defense monster, Blair expected it to be able to destroy the monster but got a shock when it wasn't. Joey explained why as it is revealed "My monster you are attacking is **Fortress** Warrior! Now for one battle each turn, he can't be destroyed in battle and any battle damage involved with him is zero!"

"Not bad" Blair admitted "I'll set one card face-down and it ends my turn."

"It's my move!" Joey announced "I draw!"

He drew his card "Here goes nothing, I summon my **Goblin Attack Force** in attack mode!"

Joey's Goblins appeared on the field **ATK: 2300**

"What is he thinking?" Sakura asked "They don't have the power to defeat Blair's monster."

"Then I'll throw one card face down and end my turn!" Joey announced.

"It's my move!" Blair announced "I draw!"

She drew her card finally getting another monster "I activate my Continuous Trap Card: **Call of the Haunted!"**

She looks at Joey "Now I can bring back my Queen's Knight to the field!"

Queen's Knight appears on the field **ATK: 1500**

"Next" Blair announced "I summon my **Vlyon Prism** Tuner Monster!"

A small fairy like monster appeared on the field.

"Tuner?" Joey asked.

Blair nods "That's right! I'm going to tune my Level four Vlyon Prism Tuner Monster with my level four Queen's Knight in order to Synchro Summon... **Avenging Knight** **Parshath** **!** "

Vylon Prison split into four rings which scanned Queen's Knight, in a flash of light Blair's monster was out **ATK: 2600**

"Next" Blair announced "I activate Vlyon Prism's special effect! When it hits the Graveyard, by paying five hundred Life Points I can attach it to a LIGHT monster on the field. That monster gains one thousand attack points!"

"Oh, great" Joey muttered watching Blair pay five hundred of her Life Points.

 **Blair's Life Points: 3500**

She looks at the field "I'll equip Vlyon Prism to Avenging Knight Parashath!"

Blairs Synchro Monster's attack points rose. **2600-3600**

This caused Alexis, Jaden, Bastion, Syrus, and Chumely to gasp in surprise that Blair knew about Synchro Monsters.

"She knows about them?" Jaden asked "Man, I totally feel that Blair played a different deck when dueling against me, I'd love to take her on with this deck"

"Blair is surprising" Bastion admitted "And I've noticed a trend here...So far all of her monsters are all LIGHT Attribute."

Sakura blinked "And my Erin has mostly Fire Attribute ones."

"Correct" Bastion said "So when that one day comes when Erin and Blair have their Duel...It should be exciting!"

"She's showing a lot of promise" Phineas admitted turning to a shocked Erin at what she had saw "A perfect person for your best friend Erin!"

"Indeed" Ferb noted.

"Thanks guys but that's two Monsters with over thirty five hundred attack points each" Erin muttered worried glad she was seeing Blair's deck now. It gave her time to prepare for her Duel against Blair in the future.

"Battle!" Blair announced "Arcana Knight Joker, attack Goblin Attack Force! Arcana Knight Slash"

"I was hoping you'd do that!" Joey announced "I'll activate my Continuous Trap Card: **Fairy Box!** "

Blair frowned not having a Trap Card in her hand to discard "Lucky break!"

Joey smirked "I can activate Fairy Box every time you call out an attack, by flipping a coin if I get the right results which is a head, I can make your monster's attack points zero until the end of the turn!"

He flips a coin and it lands on heads "Perfect! Now your Arcana Knight Joker loses all of it's attack points!"

Arcana Knight Joker's attack points decreased. **3800-0**

"Great" Blair muttered

Joey pumped up his fist "Since it was a Trap Card activated during battle you can't call off your attack!"

Aracna Knight Joker's slashed Joey's Goblin Attack Force but didn't do anything and they proceeded to beat Blair's monster with their clubs. Blair frowned "Great! There goes my strongest monster!"

 **Blair's Life Points: 1** **2** **00**

Joey then spoke "When Goblin Attack Force destroys a monster in battle it's set into defense mode!"

Goblin Attack Force retreated into defense mode **DEF: 0**

"I still have one more attack!" Blair told him "Avenging Knight Parshath will attack your Goblin Attack force and avenge my strongest monster! Avenging Knight Slash! Oh and when Avenging Knight Parshath attacks a monster in battle and it's defense points are lower than it's own, you take piercing damage!"

"Piercing damage?" Joey demanded "No way! I'll activate the effect my Trap Card, Fairy Box once again!"

He flipped a coin and again it landed on heads decreasing Blair's monster's attack points to zero **3600-0**

When Blair's monster met Goblin Attack Force again this time the attack and defense were the same, neither monster was destroyed and no battle damage was calculated.

"I set one card face down" Blair announced setting a Quick-Play Spell Card "And I end my turn."

"Now that you did" Joey told her "Your monster's attack points return to normal."

Blair's Synchro Monster returned it's attack points to normal **0-3600**

"Man" Jaden remarked "Joey's holding his own."

"He has to" Bastion reminded Jaden "He did quite well against Blair's Fusion Monster."

"That he did" Erin said.

"It's Joey though" Phineas reminded them "He always finds a way to hang in there."

"It might not do him well against Blair's Synchro Monster" Erin said "I'm sure Blair's going to make sure she doesn't lose it now that Joey has Fairy Box out."

"Ether way" Alexis admitted "It looks like this Duel is going to be closer than we expect.

 **end of chapter**

 **Sigh, it looks like I have to call this a two part chapter. In a way, if I remember correctly though in the original Yugioh Anime it was always at least a two parter. Anyway. This chapter is over. I'd like to point this out right now, that yes, I've designed the deck Blair is using. Dragon Knight 15 knows it as I've used it against him when dueling for fun on Dueling Nexus. I did this so that Blair can have a chance against other Duelist plus her deck in Yugioh GX didn't seem to have forty cards so I had to improvise. Anyway, next chapter is Friendly Visitor P2:** _ **Blair and Joey continue their Duel. Can Erin's best friend Blair overcome Joey or will Joey's luck prove to be too much for her.**_


	21. Chapter 20: Friendly Visitor P2

Chapter 20: Friendly Visitor P2

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Cardcaptors. Phineas and Ferb belong to Disney and will be featured as Erin's friends staying with her through out the adventure starting in this chapter. I do own Erin and her deck. Also for this chapter and the next few chapters I'd like to say this is Season 1 Jaden Yuki I'm using so he hasn't met Aster Phoenix yet.**

Blair Flannigan and Joey Wheeler were in a hot heated Duel. Already the two were dueling with their hearts content, giving it all they had. On Blair's side of the field she had **1200** Life Points left, **Avenging Knight** **Parashath** was her only remaining monster and the Tuner Monster Vlyon Prism was acting like an Equip Spell Card in her Spell and Trap Card zone giving Blair's Synchro Monster a boost in attack, giving it a total of **3600** attack points. She had then placed one card face down before ending her turn. Now on Joey's side of the field, he had **2200** Life Points lefts, **Goblin Attack Force** was one of his monsters which was in defense mode which had **0** defense points. He also had Fortress Warrior in defense mode as well and it had **1200** defense points. Lastly he had Fairy Box out and it was the only reason why he had survived his latest round with Blair.

"You aren't so shabby Blair" Joey told her "Honestly, I'm impressed already with your deck having two monsters that in the right situation have over thirty-five hundred attack points each. But I'm not out yet. Not in a long shot, it's my move, I draw!"

He drew his card then he spoke "Now that it's my Standby Phase, another part of Fairy Box is that I have to pay five hundred of my Life Points...Or if I don't Fairy Box is destroyed...However at the moment it's no brainer! I'll gladly keep Fairy Box on the field!"

Joey's Life Points decreased a bit as he paid the fee for his Continuous Trap Card to be out **Joey's Life Points: 1700**

Joey checked the field "Alright then, I'll tribute Fortress Warrior, and my Goblin Attack Force in order to bring out my **Red-Eyes Black Dragon!** "

Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared on the field **ATK: 2400**

"That doesn't make since!" Sakura noted "Blair's Avenging Knight Parashath has the attack needed to defeat Joey's Red-Eyes."

"Joey has a plan Mrs. Syaroan" Bastion told her "Plus he has Fairy Box on the field. Blair has to think twice about attacking Joey's monster otherwise she'll lose her Synchro just as she lost Aracna Knight Joker."

"I'll set one card face-down" Joey told her "And it ends my turn."

"It's my move!" Blair told Joey "I draw!"

She drew her card then grinned as she got what she needed to stop Joey's Fairy Box for good "It's going to be risky but I'll have to go for it! Battle! Avenging Knight Parashath attack Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon! **Avenging Slash!** "

Avenging Knight Parashath charges at Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Joey spoke "That's just what I wanted you to do! I'll activate Fairy Box! If I call the results of the coin toss right, your monster will lose all it's attack points! If I call wrong your attack still goes threw!" Joey took a coin "And this time it's going to be heads once again!"

He flipped the coin but it landed on Tails. Blair smiles "Looks like your Red-Eyes will be going down!"

Normally Joey would be bewildered that Fairy Box failed him but Joey had a back-up plan "That's fine! Well then I'll activate my other Trap Card: **Kunai with Chain!** "

Joey's second Trap Card activated causing a kunai with chain to wrap around Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon and for Joey to explain it's effect "With Kunai with Chain activated I can activate one or three special abilities, and what the heck I'll go with the third option! First of all thanks to option number three your attacking monster is sent into defense mode and my Red-Eyes Black Dragon gains 500 extra attack points!"

Blair watches this as her monster goes into defense mode **DEF: 2100** and Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon gained 500 attack points **2400-2900**

"As they always say, always have a back up plan!" Joey taunted Blair.

Blair checked her hand "I'll set one card Face-down and it'll end my turn."

"It's my move!" Joey announced "I draw!"

"Hold on!" Blair told him "I'll activate my Trap Card: **Dust Tornado!** It'll destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field and I choose to destroy your Fairy Box!"  
A powerful tornado appeared destroying Joey's Fairy Box "Oh great!" Joey muttered "There goes my Fairy Box!"

He then checked what he drew "Sweet, I'll activate Spell Card: **Red-Eye Protection!** A new Spell Card was played as Joey spoke showing oddly Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magician forming a protective barrier around a Red-Eyes Black Dragon "I can only activate this spell card when I have a Face-up Red-Eyes Black Dragon on the field, when I do...Red-Eyes Black Dragon is unaffected by any card effects till the end of the turn but if my Red-Eyes Black Dragon does attack during the turn this was activated you draw two cards.."

"I suppose that's a fair trade" Blair told Joey frowning a bit which meant thanks to this Spell Card he was playing her Book of Moon Quick-Play Spell Card would be a waste this turn and she was going to lose her Synchro Monster.

"Battle!" Joey announced "Red-Eyes Black Dragon, attack her Avenging Knight Parashath, **Inferno Fire Blast!** "

Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon took aim and fired it's attack at Blair's monster. Since Avenging Knight Parashath was in defense mode, and thanks to Red-Eye Protection being activated Blair had no choice but to allow the attack to hit and destroy her Synchro Monster.

"Now that Red-Eyes Black Dragon attacked" Joey reminded her "You get to draw two cards."

"I shall then" Blair said drawing two more cards from her deck.

"With that" Joey told her "I end my turn."

"It's my move!" Blair announced "I draw!"

She drew her card then smiled "Your Red-Eye Protection has given me some hope left! I summon my **Constellar Aldebaran.** A light Attribute Monster that looked like a bull appeared on the field **ATK: 1300**

"By summoning him" Blair told Joey "I can activate his Special Ability to Special Summon one other level three Constellar Monster from my hand so Constellar Leonis appear too!"

Another Constellar Monster this one was different and seemed to have blue hair and blue crystals on his shoulders appeared on the field **ATK: 1000**

"Wait a second" Joey noted "Those are two Level three Light Monster!"

"That's correct" Blair told him "And I'll do this next move, I build the overlay network! Overlaying my two Constellar Monsters in order to XYZ Summon **Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut!** "

"SHE KNOWS XYZ SUMMON TOO?" Chazz asked watching.

"I can't believe she knows that!" Jaden said watching this.

Chumely had his mouth opened "How is it she knows all these new Extra Deck summons when we at Duel Academy do not?"

"Good question" Syrus said.

All of the Duel Academy Duelist watch Blair's two Constellar Monsters formed the Overlay network and Soon a space alien in special armor that looked like a space suit appeared **ATK: 2100**

"Twenty-One Hundred attack points? I mean I know you have one Erin but it has twenty-two hundred attack points" Alexis asked "That's weaker than Joey's boosted Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

"Blair has something in mind" Erin told Alexis "She knows her monster is weaker but she like Joey has a plan."

"I set one card face down and then end my turn" Blair said.

"It's my move!" Joey announced "I draw!"

"You made a mistake" Joey told Blair "That XYZ Monster has no chance against my Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Here, let me show you how that was a mistake! Battle! Red-Eyes Black Dragon attack that Chronomaly Crystal Chronoaut with Inferno Fire Blast!"

Blair was ready for it "Not so fast Joey, I activate my XYZ Monster's special ability! By offering up one Overlay Unit from my monster when you declare an attack my monster can't be destroyed by battle or by card effects!"

"Big deal!" Joey told her "You're still going to take the damage!"

Blair smirked "Oh, I don't think so! You see there's more to my XYZ Monster's special effect with it's overlay units...You see, during the turn I use it's Overlay unit I don't take the damage."

"Come again?" Joey asked "Then who does?"

Blair smirked "Why you take the damage of course!"

Joey blinked "NO WAY!"

"Oh yes way!" Blair said sending one of her XYZ Material Monsters to the Graveyard "But I activate Continuous Trap Card: **Overlay Return!** "

A new Trap Card was played revealing a Trap Card of Heroic Champion Excalliber's Overlay units returning to it. Blair announced the effect "I can only activate Overlay Return when I have a face-up XYZ Monster whose effect is activated by sending one of it's Overlay units! So as I'm discarding an XYZ Material Monster this card allows me to return it back to the monster and increases my Life Points by five hundred!"

Instead of losing it's XYZ Material Monster from it Blair's XYZ Monster kept it and her Life Points increased by five hundred. **Blair's Life Points: 1700**

Joey watches as his Red-Eyes Black Dragon's attack hit Blair's monster but thanks to Blair's monster using it's effect it stands and reflects the battle damage back to Joey. **Joey's Life Points: 900**

"Great!" Joey muttered seeing that with Blair's Trap Card, Blair's XYZ Monster was immune to being destroyed by battle or card effects. He'd have to watch out otherwise his Red-Eyes Black Dragon would unwillingly take him out instead.

"That's not a bad XYZ Monster" Bastion noted.

Erin agreed "It's a bit low on the attack part...But it's effect makes up for that."

Jaden nods agreeing "To think you can offer up it's XYZ units to make it immune to being destroyed in battle then reflect the battle damage back to your opponent...That's one scary monster."

"Not only that" Phineas noted reminding everyone "But Blair's Continuous Trap Card guarantees that her monster doesn't lose it's XYZ Material Monster when she activates it's effect meaning that she's totally made it impossible to beat in battle."

"There is only one catch though" Bastion noted while not really intending to give Erin a tip for when she dueled Blair in the future "And that her monster can only activate it's effect immediately when Joey declares an attack."

"I'll keep that in mind when it comes to me dueling her" Erin told him.

Chazz just smirked "It looks like Joey's in a bind finally. As long as Blair has that XYZ Monster out on the field...He's finished."

"Don't count him out just yet" Phineas warned Chazz "Joey's not one to throw in the towel."

"I end my turn" Joey said looking at Blair.

"Good" Blair said happily "I'm surprised you aren't surrendering."

"One thing about me" Joey told her "I don't even know the meaning of the word surrender!"

Blair liked his tough guy attitude in a way it was a way for her to see that Joey was a good person. "It's my move Joey, I draw!"

Blair drew her card then decides to go for her Quick-Play Spell Card: I'll activate my Quick-Play Spell Card: **Book of Moon!** "

A blue book appeared on the field as Blair announced it's effect "Book of Moon Switches one of our Face-up Monsters into face-down defense mode, and I choose your Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

"NOT MY RED-EYES!" Joey shouts watching as his Red-Eyes-Black Dragon changed back into card formation in face-down defense mode.

"Next" Blair announced "I'll activate my Field Spell Card: **Luminous Spark!** "

Blair's field changed to a special area where the field was covered in a purple spark like area and she smiles "Now Joey, all Light Attribute Monsters gain five hundred attack points but lose four hundred defense points!"

"So that's the Light Monster equivalent to Molten Destruction" Erin noted as Blair's monster had it's attack points highered **2000-2500**

"Indeed it is" Jaden told her.

"Battle!" Blair announced "Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut attack Joey's Face-down monster! **Cosmic Blast!** "

Blair's monster took aim and fired a blast at Joey's monster. No sooner had it fired Red-Eyes Black Dragon emerged briefly being shown then it took the blast, roared and was shattered.

"Darn it!" Joey shouted "There goes my Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"Turn end" Blair announced.

"It's my move!" Joey announced "I draw!"

He drew his card as he thought _Darn it I need Gilford the Lightning! Or even the Time Wizard! Those are the the only way I can get past this mess with her Chrnomaly Crystal Chrononaut on the field._

He looks at Blair "I'll set Rocket Warrior in defense mode!"

Rocket Warrior appears **DEF: 800**

"Turn end" Joey told Blair.

"It's my move!" Blair announced "I draw!"

She drew "Battle! Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut attack his Rocket Warrior!"

Blair's monster took aim and fired at Joey's monster. Joey's monster takes the blast and is destroyed.

Blair looks at Joey "Turn end!"

"It's my move!" Joey announced "I draw!"

He drew his card and felt that it was indeed Gilford the Lightning.

He looks at his hand thinking _Got him! But I need three tributes for him! And I don't have any monsters in my hand to defend me._

He eyes the only card in his Spell and Trap Card zone thinking _Luckily I have this to defend me!_

"Turn end" Joey announced.

"He's leaving himself wide open!" Chazz said with a smirk "Blair's won this!"

"Careful what you say" Erin warned Chazz.

"Yeah man" Phineas told him "This is Joey we are talking about, he has his ways of hanging in there."

"It's my move!" Blair announced "I draw!"

Blair drew her card "Battle! Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut, attack Joey directly! **Cosmic Ray!** "

Blair's monster took aim and fired at Joey. Joey looked at Blair "I'm not ready to throw in the towel! I activate my Quick-Play Spell Card **Scapegoat!** "  
Four goat tokens appeared on Joey's side of the field causing Joey to look at Blair **DEF: 0 X4** "Now I gain four goat tokens to defend my Life Points!"

"Not bad" Blair said with a smile on her face "So I'll attack one of them!"

Blair's monster attacked one of Joey's token and it was destroyed. "I'll set one card face down" Blair told Joey "And it ends my turn."

"It's my move!" Joey announced "I draw!"

He drew his card then nods "Nice! I activate Spell Card: **Tribute Token Negotiator!**

Erin recognized this Spell Card as it was the one Joey used to tribute Summon his Red-Eyes Black Dragon on a masked man when she was kidnapped.

Joey then announced the spell's effect "Normally my Scapegoat tokens can't be used for tribute summoning, however thanks to Token Tribute, I can safely ignore that rule! So I'll tribute all three of my Scapegoat tokens in order to Tribute Summon **Gilford the Lightning!** "

Joey's three Scapegoat Tokens vanished and in their place Gilford the Lightning appeared **ATK: 2800** then it's attack went up by five hundred due to Blair's Field Spell card benefiting it **2800-3300**

"Go ahead and attack me" Blair challenged him "You're going to take the damage."

"I won't be attacking you" Joey told her "At least not right now! You see, when Gilford the Lightning is Summoned to the field with three Tributes, it activates his Special Ability allowing him to destroy all your monsters on the field!"

Blair gasped as that was her monster's only weakness, it could protect itself if Joey attacked with Gilford but not from a monster's effect. Gilford the Lightning waved it's sword around then slashed out in a mighty arch sending a lightning wave on the field destroying Blair's monster.

Blair then spoke "When there is no face-up XYZ Monster on the field Overlay Return is destroyed and I draw cards equal to the number of XYZ material Monsters were still attached to XYZ Monster."

Blair's Continuous Trap Card was destroyed and since her Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut had two XYZ Material Monsters on it, she drew two cards from her deck.

"Now" Joey said triumphantly "You have no monsters to defend you! And your Life Points are at a low amount so one Direct Attack from Gilford the Lightning and I defeat you! Battle, Gilford the Lightning attack her Directly!"

Gilford the Lightning came at Blair but she spoke "Not so fast! You aren't the only one with Kunai with Chain."

Joey blinked "No way!"

Blair nodded "That's right! I also have one, and I'll activate it now! I'll activate my Trap Card **Kunai with Chain!** "

Blair also played a Kunai with Chain trap card and she spoke "Now seeing I have no Monsters to give five hundred attack points too, I must do option number one! Sending your monster into defense mode!"

Gilford the Lightning switched into defense mode **DEF: 1000**

"Great!" Joey muttered "So we both have Kunai with Chains in our decks."

"You bet we do!" Blair said.

"Turn end" Joey told her.

Blair smiled "It's my move, I draw!"

She drew her card then giggled happily "Sorry Joey, you tried your best but I think it's time for me to end this duel!"

"We'll see!" Joey told her "All you probably can afford to do is Summon a monster! Me, coming my turn Gilford the Lightning will switch into attack mode and destroy your monster."

"Sounds promising" Blair told him "But I'm telling you the truth. I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands!"

Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands appeared on the field **ATK: 1400** thanks to the Field Spell Card it gained five hundred more. **1400-1900**

"Doing that allows me to activate Manju's Special ability" Blair told him "I'm allowed to search through my deck and look for one Ritual Monster or Ritual Spell Card and add it straight into my hand...So I'll retrieve Shinato, King of a Higher Plane!"

Joey blinked "What are you up to?"

Blair answered giggling "This, I activate Ritual Spell Card: **Shinato's Arch!** "

Blair smiled "Now I must offer one or more monsters to get eight stars, so I'll send Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands that's on my field with D.D Warrior Lady in my hand to Ritual Summon my favorite monster! **Shinato, King of a Higher Plane!** "

Shinato, King of a Higher Plane appears on the field **ATK: 3300** then thanks to Luminous Spark, it's attack rose once more **3300-3800**

 **Jaden's theme plays**

Joey looked up "Oh-no!"

Erin was pretty much scared at this as she spoke "Blair's really good! With the right hand she can have three monsters with over thirty-five hundred attack points."

Bastion agreed "And it's about to get worse for Joey."

"Why's that?" Erin asked "I don't think Shinato does piercing damage."  
"He doesn't" Bastion answered her "But Joey's beaten this time and he's beaten hard."

Blair smiled "You aren't bad Wheeler!"

"You aren't bad ether" Joey told her "You come with so many surprises, I never expected to see Shinato again...Although I'm told Kaiba had to go up against one and he didn't fair too well...Although I'm not sure why he didn't fair too well against it."

"Then perhaps allow me to show you why" Blair told him "Battle! Shinato, King of a Higher Plane, attack Gilford the Lightning! **Heavenly Wave!** "

Shinato heard Blair's words and obeyed her, he raised his arms then pushed out with them. The push sent out a powerful heavenly white light beam at Gilford the Lightning. Joey spoke "That doesn't make since! My monster's in defense mode! I won't take damage!"

Gilford the Lightning was struck and destroyed and Blair smiled "True, but Shinato isn't just your ordinary run of the mill Ritual Monster without an effect. In fact he has a special ability. You see when he destroys a monster in defense mode he'll inflict damage to you equal to your destroyed monster's original attack points."

Joey blinked then saw Shinato coming at him. Then Shinato unleashed it's massive powerful light wave over Joey whom took the attack and the effect damage defeated him. **Joey's Life Points: 0**

 **End of song**

"Shinato!" Erin muttered "It pulled a Flame Wingman!"

"It sure did" Jaden admitted amazed that there was another card that could pull off a Flame Wingman effect.

"Only difference there was the monster Shinato, King of a Higher Plane needed it's opponent to be in defense mode" Bastion told them "Plus Flame Wingman inflicts damage equal to the monster's attack points it currently destroyed and not original attack points."

Erin smiled at Blair "Way to go Blair! You won!"

Blair turned and winked at Erin giving her a peace sign. Blair walks over to Joey stretching out her hand towards him "Good duel Joey!"

"You too" Joey told her stretching out his hand towards hers.

He looks deeply into her eyes "Looks like you are Erin's best friend and you were better today."

Blair smiled "Thanks, I had fun."  
The two walked off the dueling field and Blair sat next to Erin smiling "So did you get a feel for my deck?"

Erin looked at her friend "You bet I did. Man, you have three monsters that could have over thirty-five hundred attack points in the right situation."

Blair smiled as she asked "Think you have a shot at defeating me in a Duel?"

Erin gave her a tiny smirk "You're deck is impressive! But honestly I might be able to defeat you."

"That a girl!" Blair said patting Erin's back "But I can't Duel you today due to you being injured...By the way what's going on that you have Ferb, Phineas, and Joey with you?"

Sakura bit her lip not wanting to get Blair involved in this. She already got three others to be alongside her daughter. Still she realized that Erin and Blair were friends, besties as they would say. It would be safer if Blair did help her daughter. Sakura gets up turning to Alexis and her friends "Could you excuse me, Erin, Phineas, Ferb and Joey for a moment?"

"Sure thing Mrs. Syaoran" Alexis said, she knew what this was about.

Sakura, took her daughter, Blair, Ferb, Joey and Phineas to a private room where they could talk. Once alone, Sakura turned to Blair "Blair...I must warn you what you are about to hear, you'd should watch over your back."

Phineas nods "That's right! MFWD won't hesitate to go after her, if they truly have spies everywhere."

"MFWD?" Blair asked "Who is and why would they have spies running about?"

Erin looked at her best friend in the eyes "Blair. What we are about to say to you, you must promise me you'll watch your back."

Blair nods "You bet I will."

She caught sight of Phienas and Ferb making something "What are you two doing?"

"We're making a tracking device" Phineas answered "A tracking device that we'll give you."

"What for?" Blair asked.

"Hopefully this doesn't happen" Phineas answered "But we're giving you one just in case if MFWD captures you and you need to be rescued."

Erin then explains to Blair "Blair do you remember my mother's Sakura Cards?"

"I do" Blair admitted "It's hard to forget those once you've seen them in action."

Erin then sighs "Well, an evil organization is after my mother's Sakura Cards. They ether want to steal my mom's cards to use for their own use or destroy them."

"That's horrible!" Blair told her "Do they have a name?"

Sakura nods "From what Mr. Pegasus gathered they call themselves Masks For World Domination...Or MFWD for short."

"How do they know about the Sakura Cards?" Blair asked.

Erin answered while looking at her mom "Mommy...You may need to talk to Eriol once you get back home."

"Why is that sweetie?" Sakura asks her daughter.

Erin answered "It's because supposingly the leader of MFWD is Clow Reed's brother."

Sakura gasps "I never knew Clow Reed had a brother!"

"I didn't ether until I dueled that one brainwashed masked boy and Nightshrowd!" Erin told her mom.

Sakura turned to the boys that were Erin's friends "Can any of your confirm what she's saying?"

"Jaden could" Joey said "And so can I! I watched that whole Tag Shadow Duel which put Erin in this situation."

Sakura turned to Joey as he admitted "Erin's right Sakura-ma'am. While neither she and I can't confirm of the name for the leader of MFWD, we can both confirm that he's or at least he claims to be Clow Reed's brother."

"I see" Sakura said frowning not liking this development and easily figured out why "This brother of Clow Reed might be jealous of him for making such powerful cards..."

Erin nods "Right mommy."

Sakura turned to Blair "We're getting a little side-tracked here and Erin, Sweetie, I'll look into it when I get home. Anyway Blair, this MFWD won't stop till they are stopped by us or they get my cards."

Blair frowned even more as she holds Erin's shoulders gently "Gee, Erin, looks like you need me to help you."

"You'll do it?" Erin asked as her.

Blair giggled hugging her best friend "I'll go through the ends of time to help you! Your mother is a magical girl! Which means you are one too! I'd be honored to Duel alongside you against MFWD."

Blair studies her friend's injuries "And I'll make sure to make them pay."

"Blair" Sakura told her "You don't have to."

Blair knew what Sakura was trying to do "Sorry Mrs. Syaoran, but your daughter needs all the help she can get. I'm her best friend and she is my best friend. Friends help each other no matter what! It'll be my honor to help Erin out and there isn't anything you can do that'll make me reverse my decision."

Sakura faintly smiled "Thanks Blair."

Blair smiled "You're welcome."

Blair turned to Joey "So this whole duel between you and me was..."

Joey nodded "I wanted to know what your intentions were. I mean Erin is your best friend and I can confirm that you two are besties. However, this MFWD leader brainwashed that poor boy and I thought if he could do that to a boy, he'd probably try that one a girl..."

"Their is a possibility that they could still get Blair" Phineas pointed out "I mean she has no means of staying here and if this organization is smart, they'd see that Blair is Erin's friend and come to capture her when she's away from Erin."

"What purpose would that do?" Sakura asked him.

Ferb answered "Once Erin found out they captured her friend Blair, Erin would go trying to save her friend."

"OH!" Sakura said.

"Then they could use that to their advantage forcing Erin to give up her Shield and Fiery Sakura Card in exchange for Blair's safety" Phineas adds on.

He and his brother Ferb finish making the chip it was small and translucent camouflaging into anything they'd equip it to. Phineas turned to Blair reaching out "So, just in case if that does happen take this chip and put it on your hair or...anywhere you wouldn't want to be touched. This chip will tell us where you are if you have been captured."

"You're all going to mount a rescue mission if I'm captured?" Blair asked.

"You bet!" Phineas said

Ferb agreed "You maybe Erin's best friend but you are also our friend as well...As a group we have each other's backs."

Blair looked at the chip then nods blushing red "Everyone but Erin and Mrs. Syaoran...Turn away...Please."

Erin had a feeling where Blair was going to put the clip it would be in an area where girls don't like being touched in unless they were having sex or around other girls. Ferb, and Phineas knew what Blair had in mind but Joey was clueless "Why? Where's it going?"

Ferb eyed Joey "Let's leave the room briefly."

"Well alright" Joey said still confused.

The three boys leave and Blair removed her shirt revealing her developing breasts to Sakura and Erin. Erin blushes briefly seeing this as Blair puts the chip between her breasts.

"That's actually a good hiding spot" Sakura said seeing the chip blend in "In fact no one would think to look there."

"They'd better not" Blair admitted putting her shirt on.

She turns to Sakura "You can invite the boys back in."

"Will do"

Blair turned to Erin "So...While our friends are coming back in...What is your Dueling record so far in terms of wins and losses?"

Erin smiled recalling "I only lost twice. I lost to Mr. Pegasus which I was going to lose that one so I'm not too sad about it and I've lost to Jaden...But not by much! I defeated a Masked Man, Mia, Phineas and Ferb, Alexis, Bastion and that mind controlled boy and Nightshrowd in that Shadow Tag Duel."

Blair hums happily "So for now your record is six wins and two losses. Not bad for a beginner."

"Thanks Blair" Erin said as the boys come in.

Sakura was now worried about what she had just learned. If Clow Reed really had a brother that was jealous of him that would explain the motive of why MFWD was after her cards. Outside of Duel Academy though a female masked figure was watching things unfold. She saw Blair allying herself with Erin and licks her lips at Blair but missed out about the chip "With my plan...You're going to be in my stomach and I'll use your form as a disguise to lure Erin down, but I won't let that happen yet at least not at Duel Academy. You'll be captured once you leave the Academy.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Thanks for baring with me on this second part of Friendly Visitor. Anyway next chapter is Chapter 21: Erin vs An Imitator:** _**It is the last day of Erin's visit at Duel Academy, but when Yugi's deck is stolen again by Dimetree, Erin must Duel him to get the deck back.**_

New Cards

I haven't done this in a while but there are some new cards that I will address.

 **Overlay Return**

 **Type: Continuous**

 **Effect: Activate only when you have a Face-up XYZ Monster whose effect is activated by sending one Overlay unit to the Graveyard. Reattach the XYZ Material monster to the XYZ Monster and gain 500 Life Points. If there is no Face-up XYZ Monster on the field this card is destroyed and you draw one card for each Overlay unit attached to the XYZ monsters.**

 **Owned by Blair**

 **Red-Eye Protection**

 **Type: Spell Card**

 **Effect: Activate only when you have a face up "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" on the field. Until the end of the turn this card is used "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" is unaffected by card effects. If the "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" attacks and destroys a monster your opponent draws two cards.**

 **Owned by Joey.**


	22. Chapter 21: Erin vs an Imitator

Chapter 21: Erin vs. an Imitator

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Cardcaptors. Phineas and Ferb belong to Disney and will be featured as Erin's friends staying with her through out the adventure starting in this chapter. I do own Erin and her deck. Also for this chapter and the next few chapters I'd like to say this is Season 1 Jaden Yuki I'm using so he hasn't met Aster Phoenix yet.**

One day had passed since Erin had been injured in a Shadow Tag Duel. During the day she wasn't able to Duel but she was cleared to Duel on this day. She wasn't sure what the plan was. Sakura her mother had begged Chancellor Sheppard to allow Blair to stay the night seeing that Blair was her daughter's best friend. The Chancellor agreed with his younger cousin. Now both Blair and Erin were sharing an Obelisk Blue Girls only dorm despite Blair wanting to be put in Slifer Red which surprised had Joey the night before. Normally Sheppard would've allowed Blair to get a Slifer Red outfit and actually did but since Blair was a girl the only dorm she could stay at was Obelisk Blue Girls only for her safety.

Erin was thrilled to have her best friend about and quite worried about a future encounter she would have with her best friend Blair. One day the two would have their Duel and she still had no idea how to deal with three of Blair's Monsters which in the right condition could have at least over thirty-five hundred Attack Points. She did have Fox Fire Phoenix Kyubbi Mode which with it's effect could destroy Blair's Monsters and deal eight hundred points of damage. That might've been the only thing that could work. Still Erin wanted to impress Blair and hoped at least one more Duel will come for today Pegasus would return to the Academy to pick her and her friends up.

Erin gets up and so does Blair, the two girls dress and had breakfast with Alexis and her two friends. While they were eating breakfast Alexis is the one that asked Erin "So, what's on your agenda once you get back to your home?"

"Watch out for the enemy for one thing" Erin admitted "One of the reasons I came here was to try to make sure I didn't get attacked by MFWD the main reason though was to get experience in Dueling."

"Pegasus surely picked a great spot for you to gain experience" Blair admitted to her "I wish I could see your deck in action."

"If I get my wish that's exactly what I want to happen" Erin told Blair.

Alexis smiled "It would be fair, I mean Erin knows what deck you are using Blair and honestly I'm surprised that your deck changed from the deck you Dueled Jaden and he defeated you to this incredible Light based deck. So you knowing what deck Erin has will even up your knowledge on what deck she has. That way it'll be one incredible Duel!"

"Thanks Alexis!" Blair told her.

Mindy smiles "You know I heard a rumor that Yugi's deck is going to make a display tour around here once again."

"After what happened the first time with that deck" Jasmine admitted "I'm surprised Yugi allowed it to go around Duel Academy again."

"What happened the first time?!" Blair and Erin asked in unison.

Alexis sighed giving out the two girls' answer "A Ra Yellow Duelist named Dimetri somehow stole the deck and tried to use it for himself."

"How terrible!" Erin said.

"Yeah!" Blair agreed "Duel someone using your own deck! Not someone else's. That's what makes Dueling even more fun, designing a deck on your own terms!"

Alexis giggled "In a way, I do see what you two are seeing, but in the end, Jaden caught up to him and the two had a wonderful Duel, with Jaden ending up winning. Afterwards the deck was returned and I hope Dimetri learned his lesson."

"We'd better check that deck out" Blair suggested to Erin.

Erin gives her best friend a nod "Certainly! Right after we get the others and my mommy."

"She's still here?" Alexis asked.

Blair nods "She is, she wants to make absolutely sure MFWD doesn't try another fast one on her daughter while she's around."

"But doesn't your mom have the remaining Clow Cards?" Alexis asked worried.

"She does" Erin admitted "But there's no misjudging it though...If my mommy thinks she or I her daughter is in danger...She's at the point where she'll use them to protect the two of us."

After breakfast the two younger girls head out towards the Dorms where they met Phineas and Ferb whom were thinking on what they were going to do for their last day at Duel Academy as well. The two boys caught the two girls approaching.

"Morning Blair and Erin!" Phineas said "Sleep well?"

"We certainly did!" Erin said.

"Have you two thought of what you want to do today?" Blair asked.

"Sadly no" Phineas said "I mean we could try to find someone or two people to Duel today but the only two people here are Syrus and Chumely. Syrus I can tell doesn't want to be humiliated. Chumely hardly ever Duels as well."

Ferb whispered to Phineas like perhaps they could Duel Erin and Blair.

"We could" Phineas said "I'm sure Erin would like to Duel the two of us again."

"I would!" Erin said "The last time Joey and I dueled you two we managed to win but like Jaden always has preached to me always look towards your rematches as well."

Blair smiled "I'd accept to!"

Phineas smiles back "Indeed you two would love to Duel the two of us but I can tell there's something else you two want to do."

Erin agreed "There is...We'll wait till Joey arrives."

Joey would arrive a bit pissed off about something and that something was going to be revealed to the group "CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? DUEL ACADEMY IS PUTTING MY PAL YUGI'S DECK ON DISPLAY FOR EVERYONE TO SEE!"

"Why are you angry at that?" Phineas asked "I mean the Academy here sees Yugi as the best Duelist there is."

"WELL..." Joey said thinking a bit "I'll admit Yugi is the best Duelist...HOWEVER THEY COULD GET MY PAL'S DECK BUT DIDN'T THINK TO INVITE YUGI OVER? I MEAN AFTER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME?"

Blair and Erin sweat dropped apparently Joey had learned of Duel Academy showing the same deck before only to have it stolen. Phineas blinked then nods understandingly "That's right! Yugi's deck was stolen last time, but didn't Jaden defeat the one that stole it and the one who stole it returned it."

"True" Joey admitted "BUT YOU'D THINK THEY'D ASK YUGI TO COME? I mean after what happened last time with my pal's deck, that they'd invite Yugi over so that no one could steal it.

"You are onto something there on that last part" Blair admitted "Plus it's quite rude just asking someone to borrow their deck and display it for a day at Duel Academy so everyone can see it. A deck is a deck but what really counts is if you can see the deck's owner as well."

"Exactly!" Joey protested "I mean I know Kaiba's the owner of this place and that Kaiba is my pal's rival but still. Kaiba should've allowed Yugi to visit."

Joey then turned to Erin "So what are we going to do?"

"Well..." Erin said hesitating "Blair and I were going to see the deck."

"It is the perfect opportunity to see the King of Game's deck" Phineas admitted.

He looked at Ferb whom gave him a thumbs up then turned to Erin "So Ferb and I will come with you."

Joey sighs "Well, I might as well go as well, but to protect Yugi's deck! I won't let someone steal it! Not under my watch! It's the least I can do for my pal when my pal's not here!"

"Then let's go together" Erin said "Maybe mommy is already there."

The five walk up to Duel Academy to see Yugi's deck. Once at the Academy, Erin met her mother whom greeted them "Morning Erin!"

"Morning mommy!" Erin told her beloved mother.

"Sleep well sweetie?" Sakura asked her daughter.

"I did" Erin replied.

"So what brings you here?"

"My friends and I came to see Yugi's deck."

"How sweet!"

"You may join Mrs. Syaroan" Blair said to her best friend's mother.

"Thanks Blair!" Sakura told her then she eyed Joey "...I hate to ask but why do you look so upset?"  
Joey sighed "I'm just pissed that Duel Academy managed to put Yugi's deck on display here and didn't think to ask him to come over! Especially at what happened last time when they did this."

"Oh yeah" Sakura said "Cousin Sheppard said someone stole Yugi's deck but in the end Jaden stopped him."

"True but still, if you are having someone else's deck on display you should have the Duelist here himself that way the deck can't be stolen."

He looks around at the security "Plus security in this place for the deck to make sure it isn't stolen again isn't up to date."

Phineas did see Joey's point "That's true! I mean you need some security around such a deck that belongs to someone important...Ferb and I count only about four...One on each entrance..."

"There should be more!" Joey complained.

"The rest of the security is out making sure MFWD doesn't pull another fast one" Sakura explained.

Joey relaxed a bit realizing that his last comment about there being more security for his pal's deck was sort of invalid, security had to make sure Duel Academy was protected from such threats "Point taken, well then that's why I'm here then! I'll make sure the deck isn't stolen."

The group of six look at Yugi's deck which was on display. While they were looking at it Erin turns to her mom "When is Mr. Pegasus coming to pick us up?"

Sakura answered "Late tonight."

While Joey was helping to help guard Yugi's deck, his four friends and Sakura were looking around the Academy. During the afternoon though even Joey had to go out for lunch. Once they returned Joey saw that Yugi's deck was missing "WHAT HAPPENED TO YUGI'S DECK?"

Erin and Sakura saw the four security guards knocked out. Sakura kneels down to one that was still conscious "What happened?"

"Yeah!" Joey shouted "How long ago was this?"

The conscious security guard groaned "Just recently. A report came about five minutes ago about suspicious masked figure being spotted then a smoke bomb before something hit us hard."

"MFWD?" Joey asked.

"Did you see where that figure was heading?" Sakura asked gently surprising Joey that she seemed gentle still at seeing that a deck was stolen. He quickly knew that she was trying to keep the guard talking and be gentle in her nature.

The guard nods "He went out the back door! He might be going to the docks to escape."

Joey stood up "HE WON'T GET AWAY!"

"Wait!" Sakura told Joey in a stern voice.

Joey was surprised Sakura had held onto his arm "What's wrong?"

Sakura answered "I get the urgency of the situation but if it was MFWD really behind this mess. We need a plan of action before rushing in."

Erin was surprised her mother was doing something her father would think of "Mommy! You're pulling a page out of daddy's book!"

Sakura nods towards her daughter "Yeah...When I was your age Erin, I ran into danger without thinking. Then again that was when I was starting off, but your father helped out. Anyway I have a plan."

Joey turned towards her "We're listening."

Sakura smiled "If it was MFWD that was responsible for stealing Yugi's deck and is heading out the backdoor, he may try to shake off his pursuers by heading towards the forest in hopes to reach the dock. Erin and I will head to the docks. Joey, you take Phineas, Ferb, and Blair with you to pursue the thief and don't let up...Leave him halfway to the docks."

"Where you'll stop him?" Joey asked "How?"

Sakura held up a Sakura Card "I plan to use the Loop Card here. An enemy that runs over the Loop Card's area when I've caste it will become trapped in a never ending loop and it'll make him see, me Erin, then you four from his back. He'd try to escape but no matter what, all he'd see is the same area."

Joey grinned liking the Sakura Cards now more than ever now "That's a great plan Mrs. Syaroan! Have I ever said how that your Sakura Cards are impressive at what they can do?"

Sakura giggled "You could stand to mention that more, but thank you. Now let's go Erin!"

"Yes, mommy!" Erin said.

"Hold onto me" Sakura commanded her daughter whom did as she was ordered.

Sakura then began bringing out her staff "The key which hides the powers of the Dark! Show your true form before me!, I Sakura command you under our Contract, Release!

Blair found herself smiling that Sakura was going to help catch the thief Joey took charge "Come on Blair, Phineas and Ferb! We've gotta thief to chase!"

The four left towards the backdoor.

Sakura held a card up and spun it around chanting "I call upon the forces of my Star Ancient Forces near and far Sakura Card transform all your might and Draw your power from my LIGHT... **FLY!** "

Sakura sprouted wings and with her daughter holding onto her tight flew out of the front entrance towards the docks.

Chancellor Sheppard saw the mother and daughter flying towards the docks and with Dr. Crowler at his side meets the mother and daughter "What's going on Sakura?"

Sakura answered "Yugi's deck was stolen again."

"AGAIN?" Dr. Crowler asked "BY WHO THIS TIME?"

Sakura answered "If the conscious Security Guard guarding the cards is correct it was someone from MFWD."

"Where are Erin's friends?" Chancellor Sheppard asked.

"They went out the backdoor Uncle Sheppard" Erin answered "Mommy's got a plan to make sure the thief doesn't get away."

Sakura held her Loop Card in her hand closely ready to summon the Loop Card when she needed it.

While they were waiting, Joey with Blair, Phineas, and Ferb at his side spotted the masked figure from a distance whom seemed to be looking at Yugi's deck as if examining it "DROP THAT DECK THAT DECK DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU THIEF!"

The thief gasped turning to see four very capable duelist coming at him. Rather than obey the Blond's words he took off enraging Joey even more "YOU WON'T RUN FAR YOU COWARD! ONCE I GET A HOLD OF YOU I'M GOING TO RIP THAT MASK OFF YOUR FACE AND GIVE YOU THE OLD ONE-TWO PUNCH!"

While he was running alongside his brother Ferb and Blair Phineas was taking notes to see if the figure was indeed heading towards the docks which he wasn't at the moment "Uh, Joey!"

"NOT NOW PHINEAS!" Joey told him "We have no time to stop!"

"Well we sort of have to think of something on the run then!"

"Why's that?"

Ferb answered "He's not going to the docks."

Joey blinked "Then where's he going?"

Blair took notice "He's going towards the volcano!"

Joey gulps as if figuring what the masked figure was planning and he feared it "OH-NO YOU DON'T THIEF! I WON'T LET YOU ELIMATE YUGI'S DECK!"

Joey looks to Phineas "What should we do?"

Phineas looks at Blair "You've been here before right?"

"Briefly until Jaden blew my cover during a Duel I had with him" Blair confessed.

"Then do you know a short cut to the volcano?"

"I do" Blair admitted "In fact I know three short cuts."

"That's perfect!" Phienas told her "Go to the one that'll get you in front of the figure we're chasing!"

Blair nods going to do that.

Phineas then explained "Joey, you just keep following him from behind."

"TRUST ME I WILL! I'M NOT LOSING SIGHT OF HIM!"

"Ferb, you and I will cut the thief off as all of his sides...That way he really has no way to go and must go the direction we want him to!"

Ferb gives his brother a thumbs up and the four put their plan into action after Blair tells them where the shortcuts were.

At the Volcano the masked figure thought he had out ran his pursuers. That was until he sighted Blair standing near the volcano's entrance. The raven haired girl looks at him "Where are you going with that stolen deck?"

The Masked Figure doesn't speak and looks to his right only to see it blocked by Phineas. He looks to the left only to see it blocked by Ferb, then looks behind to see Joey whom glares "There's no place to go!"

"Drop the deck!" Phineas commanded "We've got you outnumbered!"

"There's no way out of it!" Ferb admitted "Plus there's no way you are going to be four of us at once."

The Masked Figure saw one pathway opened and that was the direction of the docks. He tore off.

"Keep on your routes everyone!" Phineas ordered "That way he stays in that direction!"

Joey smirked as he pursued the masked figure "Now you're really in trouble!"

The Masked Figure gets halfway to the dock and Sakura was waiting for him at the right moment, she waits a bit more till Blair, Ferb, Joey and Phineas were in range to keep the man trapped. Once they were she holds up her Card "I call upon the forces of my Star Ancient Forces near and far Sakura Card transform all your might and Draw your power from my LIGHT. **LOOP!** "

She summoned upon the Loop Card which activated immediately drawing a line right underneath the masked figure's feet effectively trapping him in the area. He sees Sakura and Erin step out followed by the two Chancellors of Duel Academy. He stops.

"It is a masked figure!" Dr. Crowler said.

The Masked Figure blinked and tried to run side ways but found himself staring at the same people. He looked to his back and tried running to the right only to find himself staring in the face of Joey Wheeler, Blair, Phineas and Ferb. The Blond reaches for the face mask and grabbed it "Didn't I warn you that I was going to rip your mask off? Let's see who you really are!"

The enraged blond ripped off the masked figure's mask and Chancellor Sheppard stopped "Dimentri?"

"Again?" Dr. Crowler echoed.

"I thought you learned your lesson!" Erin said.

Dimentri looked around seeing that he was surrounded.

"Hand over the deck boy" Chancellor Sheppard ordered "It isn't yours."

"This is expulsion for sure!" Dr. Crowler said "I mean I know Jaden managed to convince us the first time that even though you were the guilty one that you were looking a for a winning deck, plus Jaden said he had fun with dueling you."

"And add in the fact you were with the enemy all this time!" Joey shouted.

Dimentri looks at the group clearly surprised that he was surrounded and in trouble "What have I done?"

Joey blinked "Don't play dumb! You stole my pal Yugi's deck!"

Dimentri checked his Duel Disk "W-W-W-What but how?"

Being able to see that the boy was in shock and wasn't sure how to react made Sakura know he was telling the truth "Ferb, Phineas hold Joey back!"

The two boys nod as Joey blinked "What gives Mrs. Syaroan?"

Sakura answered him "This boy has no memory of what he did."

Dimetri looks at the mask that Joey ripped off "When did I get that mask?"

Joey was now blinking in surprise "You mean this is the first time you seen it?"

Dimetri nods "I'm being honest!"

Blair took the mask and even though she wasn't a magical girl she felt an evil aura in it "Mrs. Syaroan?"

"Yes Blair?" Sakura asked her.

Blair tossed the mask towards her "Catch! There's something on this mask that feels...Evil."

Sakura caught the mask and examines it. If Blair felt it's evil power then Sakura could most certainly feel it too "No kidding Blair!"

She felt it was some sort of mind control mask "Whoever gave Dimetri this mask...Must've been from MFWD...This mask has some of mind control."

Joey looked at Dimetri "Okay, if Sakura believes you then I will, just give up the deck!"

"Sure thing" Dimetri said.

He looked at his Duel Disk and tried to remove Yugi's deck from it to give to Joey but both he and Joey saw that no matter what Dimetri tried to do the deck didn't come out.

"This is a new thing" Joey muttered as he saw Dimetri doing his best to get the deck out.

"Toss me and Ferb the Duel Disk!" Phineas suggested.

Dimetri nods passing the two boys the Duel Disk.

Phineas and Ferb inspected the Duel Disk feeling it. Then felt a dark power surrounding the disk "That's strange...There's a dark power coming from this Duel Disk."

"Is that what's keeping the deck from being able to come out of it?" Joey asked Phineas.

"It sure it" Ferb told him.

"Then how do we break it free from the darkness?"

"We could try to use mommy's Light Sakura Card" Erin suggested "That should remove dark power from something."

"That's one thing we can do and that has to be at the end." Phineas told her

"At the end of what?"

"Dimetri has to Duel with Yugi's deck" Ferb answered for his brother " Someone most likely with Sakura Cards on her."

Erin knew that it had to be her "I must duel Dimetri? While he's using Yugi's deck?"

"Indeed" Phineas said "After the Duel regardless on who wins Mrs. Syaroan must use her Light card to remove the darkness on the Duel Disk. Once those two things happen Dimetri will be able to remove the deck."

Dimetri grabbed his Duel Disk eying Erin adopting Yami Yugi's tone "Sorry, Erin, but it looks like we're dragged into this. Please do me the honor of helping me to remove the curse that is on my Duel Disk."

"I will" Erin said "I'll accept your challenged

"Then let's do this!" Dimetri announced.

"Let's!" Erin said "and like Jaden said. I too never back down from a challenge!"

"Good!" Dimetri said "Now let's go!"

The two activate their Duel Disks, drew their top five cards and shout " **DUEL!** "

 **Erin's Life Points: 4000**

 **Dimetri's Life Points: 4000**

Blair smiles seeing that her best friend was going to Duel after all thinking _Let's see how you can do under pressure Erin._

"Why don't you go first?" Dimetri asked her.

"Will do then!" Erin announced.

She checks her hand "I'll Summon **Cyber Phoenix** in defense mode!"

Cyber Phoenix appears on the field **DEF: 1600**

"Turn end" Erin said.

"It's my move then!" Demitri said still in his Yami Yugi's voice.

He drew his card "I activate Spell Card **Polymerization!** And with it I fuse **Gazelle the King of Mythical Beast** and my **Berfomet** in order to Fusion Summon: **Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!** "

Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast appears on the field **ATK: 2100**

"Now" Dimetri order "Battle! Chimera attack Cyber Phoenix! **Pulverizing Pounce!** "

Chimera roared then pounced on Erin's Cyber Phoenix destroying it.

Erin then looks at Dimetri "When Cyber Phoenix is destroyed by Battle I get to draw one card from my deck!"

With her monster destroyed Erin drew one card.

"With that" Dimetri told Erin "I end my turn!"

"It's my move!" Erin announced "I draw!"

She drew her card then checked her hand "So, you like Fusion Summoning do you? I can do that too! I'll activate my own Spell Card **Polymerization!** "

"With it, I'll fuse my **Elemental Hero Avion** with the **Elemental Hero Burstintrix** , in order to Fusion Summon: **Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer!** "

Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer appears on Erin's side of the field **ATK: 2100**

"That was only a Special Summon" Erin told Dimetri "And now here's a Normal Summon in, my **Blazing Impachi**!"

Blazing Impachi appears on the field **ATK: 1850**

"Now" Erin announced "Battle! Elemental Hero: Phoenix Enforcer attack Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast! **Phoenix Slash!** "

"Are you crazy?" Demtri asked her "Both Monsters have the same attack points, they'll both be destroyed!"

"I'll take my chances!" Erin told him.

Both Chimera and Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer collide and there was a big explosion.

"What were you planning to gain?" Dimetri asked Erin.

Erin just grinned "Just open your eyes!"

Dimetri does and sees Phoenix Enforcer still standing "What gives? Your monster should've been destroyed along with Chimera!"

Erin answered "It's quite simple Demetri! Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer's special ability makes him immune to being destroyed by battle!"

Dimetri blinks "Fine! But when Chimera is destroyed I can special Summon **Berfomet** from the Graveyard!"

Berfomet reappears on the field **DEF: 1800**

"He won't be there for long" Erin told her opponent "For my Blazing Impachi will attack Berfomet with **Burning Trail**!"

Blazing Impachi raised it's arm then brings it onto the ground which put the ground on fire and shot it over towards Demtri's monster burning it and destroying it.

"Turn end!" Erin announced.

Blair smiled happily thinking _Impressive! So far so good!_

"It's my move!" Dimetri announced "I draw!"

He drew his card "I activate Spell Card: **Swords of Revealing Light!** "

Swords of Revealing Light appears on the field as Dimetri explained "For three turns your Monsters are useless!"

"Next" Dimetri announces "I activate **Monster Reincarnation!** By discarding one card from my hand I can bring back a Monster from my Graveyard!"

He discarded a card then brought out one monster and he choose it "I summon **Gazelle the King of Mythical Beast** to the field in defense mode!"

Gazelle appears on the field in defense mode **DEF: 1200**

"Then" Dimtri promised "I set one card face down and end my turn."  
"It's my move!" Erin announced "I draw!"

She drew her card "I'll set one Card Face-down"

She set one card face-down "Next I summon my **Ultimate Baseball Kid**!"

Ultimate Hit Kid appears on the field **ATK: 500**

"For every Fire Attribute Monster on my side of the field" Erin told Dimetri "My Ultimate Baseball Kid gains one thousand more attack points!"

With two Fire Monsters on Erin's side of the field Ultimate Baseball Kid gained more attack points. **500-2500**

"I have a Trap Card out!" Dimetri shouted " **Dark Renewal!"**

Joey knew what that did "Oh-no! Now he gets to take Erin's Summoned Monster and one of his own to Special Summon..."

"That's right!" Dimetri shouts "Dark Renewal make some room for the one and only **Dark Magician!** "

Ultimate Baseball kid and Gazelle vanish into a coffin and then on his side of the field Dark Magician appeared on the field **ATK: 2500**

"Turn end" Erin announced.

"It's my move!" Dimtri announced "I draw!"

He checked his hand "Now I choose to play the Spell Card: **Thousand Knives!** "

Erin grits her teeth as Dimtri announced it's effect "Now I get to destroy one monster on the field and seeing that your Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer can't be destroyed in battle, he'll be the one I destroy"

"Do that and you might get burned, I activate my Continuous Trap Card: **Backfire!** "

Erin's face down activated "Anytime one of my Monsters on the field is destroyed by Battle and sent to the Graveyard...This card inflicts 500 points of damage to you!"

The knives hit Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer destroying him. This also caused Backfire to activate dealing damage to Dimetri's Life Points. He grunts "Not bad!"

 **Dimetri's Life Points: 3500**

He then looks at Erin's field "Then I'm forced to have no choice! Battle, Dark Magician, attack her Blazing Impachi! **Dark Magic Attack!** "

Dark Magician attacked Erin's Blazing Impachi with a green blast from his scepter which destroyed her monster.

 **Erin's Life Points: 3350**

Erin glares "You might've destroyed my monster but now face Backfire's wrath!"

Backfire reactivates and damages Dimetri's Life Points,

 **Dimetri's Life Points: 3000**

"Now the field looks evened up!" Dimetri told her "And also looks like I'll win."

"Keep talking!" Erin told him.

Dimetri eyes her "Turn end!"

"It's my move!" Erin announced "I draw!"

She drew her card "I'll set one Monster card face down and end my turn!"

"My move!" Dimetri shouts "I draw!"

He drew his card "Dark Magician attack her defense monster with **Dark Magic Attack!** "

Dark Magician attacked her monster which was U.F.O Turtle. **DEF: 1200** Once the attack hit her monster it destroyed it.

"Two effects activate!" Erin told him "When U.F.O Turtle is destroyed I get to Special Summon a Fire Attribute Monster with Fifteen Hundred Attack Points or below!"

She then smiled "And don't forget that I have Backfire Still out!"

Dimetri growls as his Life Points took another blow. **Dimetri's Life Points: 2500**

"So" He tells her "Who are you bringing out?"

Erin giggled "Why I think I'll Special Summon one of my **Solar Flare Dragon!** "

Out of her U.F.O Turtle's ashes came out a Solar Flare Dragon and her deck was reshuffled **ATK: 1500**

"I end my turn" Dimetri told her.

"It's my move!" She announces "I draw!"

She drew her card and giggled at what she drew "Oh? Well what do you know? Even with a shuffled deck I managed to draw something that you'd not like taking on."

"What have you drawn?" Dimetri asked her.

Erin answered "I'll show you, I summon a second **Solar Flare Dragon!** "

A second Solar Flare Dragon appears on Erin's side of the field **ATK: 1500**

Blair smirks "Well played Erin!"

Joey blinked "Why are you saying that? He two Solar Flare Dragon don't have the attack needed to defeat his Dark Magician."

"True" Phineas said "But Solar Flare Dragon has two mean effects! One of the effects we already know."

"The five hundred points of damage after Erin ends her turn?" Joey asked.

"Exactly!" Phineas told him "But there is another effect a hidden one."

"Which is?" Joey asked.

Erin answered looking at Dimetri "Your Swords of Revealing Light may protect you from most monsters but they won't save you from my Solar Flare Dragon's special abilities...Plus Solar Flare Dragon can't be targetted as long as there is another Pyro Type Monster on the field..."

Dimetri blinks getting it "NO WAY! With two Solar Flare Dragon..."

Erin nods "You can't target any of my monsters! With that I end my turn!"

Dimetri goes to make his move when Erin announced an effect "I activate both of my Solar Flare Dragon's special abilities, whenever I end my turn Solar Flare Dragon damages your Life Points for five hundred points...Since I have two of them out that means you loose one thousand Life Points!"

Dimetri blinks "No way!"

"Oh yes way!" Erin announced "Go my Solar Flare Dragons **Solar Flare!** "

Both of Erin's Solar Flare Dragons unleash their effect damaging Dimetri's Life Points.

Dimetri watches as his Life Points fall. **Dimetri's Life Points: 1500**

He looks at Erin as she smiles at him "Looks like your Swords of Revealing Light might be useful against my attacks but I question if you were prepared to face off against two Solar Flare Dragon?"

"It's my move!" Dimetri announces "I draw!"

He drew his card "I choose to play the Spell Card: **Card of Sanctity!** "

He activated a Spell Card "It allows us all to draw until we have six cards in our hand!"

He drew a total of five new cards while Erin drew a full six.

He checks his hand "When **Watapon** is drawn by a Card effect it allows me to Special Summon him from my hand!"

Watapon appears on Dimentri's field **ATK: 300**

"Next" Dimetri announced "I'll scarface one of them in order to bring out **Dark Magician Girl!** "

Dark Magician Girl appears on the field **ATK: 2000**

"Then I choose to play the Quick-Play Spell Card, Dedication to Light and Darkness which allows me to send my Dark Magician to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon **Dark Magician of Black Chaos!** "

Erin watches as Dark Magician disappears and in it's place was a bigger stronger magician **ATK: 2800**

"I don't get his play" Joey admitted "He can't attack any of her Solar Flare Dragon with any of his two monsters."

Dimetri spoke "I end my turn."

"It's my move!" Erin announced "I draw!"

She drew her card "Sweet! I'll activate my Spell Card: **Fusion Recovery!** "

She then smiled "With it I can return a Polymerization and a Fusion Material Monster and add them straight into my hand!"

She choose her Polymerization and then retrieved her Elemental Hero Burstintrix then added them into her hand.

"Next" Erin announced "I'll set my **Fox Fire** in defense mode!"

Fox Fire appears on the field **DEF: 200**

"Next" Erin announced "I'll activate Filed Spell Card: **Molten Destruction!** "

The field changes to an erupting Volcano appears on the field. Sakura smiles "Now all her Fire Attribute Monsters gain five hundred attack points!"

"But her Fox Fire loses all of it's defense points due to Molten Destruction forcing Fire Attribute Monsters to lose four hundred defense points" Chancellor Sheppard said.

Erin's two Solar Flare Dragon gained more attack points while Fox Fire lost all of hers.

 **ATK** : **1500-2000, DEF:** **200-0**

"Next" Erin announces "Since I can't attack yet, I'll set one card face down and end my turn...And like the turn before when I end my turn Solar Flare Dragon's ability goes into effect eliminating five hundred of your Life Points, since I have two that's one thousand more attack points lost!"

Dimetri growls more as his Life Points took another hit, seeing that his Swords or Revealing Light Spell Card was useless against Erin's Fire Deck. **Dimetri's Life Points: 500**

He checked his hand "I remove one Light Monster from my Graveyard and One Dark Monster from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon, **Black Luster Soldier Envoy of the Beginning!** "

Erin watches as Black Luster Soldier Envoy of the Beginning came onto the field. Dimetri smirked "Now I have a way to stop your Solar Flare Dragon's effect!"

He then saw Erin laughing "What's so funny?

Erin smiled "It's because I knew you were going to Summon something strong enough, and I was prepared for it! I activate my Trap Card: **Bottomless Trap Hole!** "

"WHAT?" Dimetri asked seeing Erin's face-down activate "NO!"

"Oh yes way!" Erin announced "Now I can activate this Trap Card if you Normal Summon or Special Summon a Monster with at least fifteen Hundred attack points or more, this Trap Card Destroys the Normal Summon or Special Summoned Monster removing it from play!"

Dimetri watches as the Special Summoned Monster was destroyed and removed from play "Nuts! Turn end!"

"My move!" Erin announces "I draw!"

She drew her card then smiled as her monsters were freed from Swords of Revealing Light's effect "It's time to end this! I activate Continuous Spell Card: **Fiery Clow Spirit!** "

Sakura saw the Fiery Sakura Card activate as Erin announced it's effect "This card gives all my Fire Type Monsters one thousand attack points and they can't be destroyed by Battle once!"

Dimetri watches this as **2000-3000 X2**

"Battle!" Erin announces "One of my Solar Flare Dragon shall destroy your Dark Magician Girl! **Solar Breathe!** "  
"Sorry!" Dimetri said holding up a card "But I activate the effect of Kuriboh! By discarding him from my hand, It allows me to make this Battle damage zero for the turn!"

Dark Magician Girl was struck and destroyed by Solar Flare Dragon's heated breathe attack but thanks to Kuriboh being discarded he didn't take any damage.

Erin smiled "That's fine! I still have one Solar Flare Dragon to attack with, my second Solar Flare Dragon will attack your Dark Magician of Black Chaos!"

Dimetri watches as his Dark Magician of Black Chaos was destroyed by Erin's second Solar Flare Dragon. Dimetri couldn't protect himself from the second battle damage as his Life Points suffered.

 **Dimetri's Life Points: 300**

Erin looks at Dimetri "I end my turn, but you don't get another turn, because my Solar Flare Dragons finish you off!"

No sooner had she ended her turn did her Solar Flare Dragon's abilities activate and finish off Dimetri's Life Points.

 **Dimetri's Life Points: 0**

Dimetri sighed "Looks like I've been beaten again, but this time more worse than the time I dueled Jaden."

He shook Erin's hand "Good Duel though."

Erin chuckles as her mother goes right to work chanting out "Now we'll be able to allow you to remove the deck! I call upon the forces of my Star Ancient Forces near and far Sakura Card transform all your might and Draw your power from my LIGHT... **Light!** "

No sooner had she activated the Light Card a light flashed around Dimetri's Duel Disk removing the curse and allowing Dimetri to remove the deck and hands it to Joey "Sorry man."

"You weren't in control of yourself" Joey told him "MFWD was the culprit."

"Why would they want Yugi's deck?" Crowler asked.

Joey shrugged "Not sure! But this deck is going back to my pal! And don't think of asking him to lend it to you a third time!"

"Hey it won't happen a third time" Dimetri promised.

Sakura looks at the evil mask as a helicopter arrived. She turned knowing that Pegasus was coming to pick them up "Well Erin, sweetie now we'll be going home."

"That we will!" Erin said.

Blair smiled patting Erin's back "Not bad! I can't wait to Duel you one day when we get back home."

Erin nods "Indeed!"

Phineas turned to Blair "You coming back?"

Blair turned towards a boat "I'll meet you guys back threw with this."

As Erin, Ferb, Phineas, Joey and Sakura were making their way over to Pegasus' helicopter leaving Blair alone. Once she was alone she made her way more towards the dockyard alone. With no one watching her to protect her, Blair had no idea she was going to be a target. The moment she arrived she stops dead in her tracks as she saw a female masked figure "Uh-oh."

"You aren't going anywhere" The masked figure said.

Blair turned to give out an alarm when two others blocked her exit out. The female masked figure walks over towards Blair and grabbed the raven haired girl. She tries to scream for help but is gagged by the female masked figure "Oh you'll do fine."

"Fine for what?" Blair asked.

The masked figure giggled "You're going to be my lunch!"

Blair struggled to break free scared and the masked figure touches the captive "But I won't eat you here. I'll eat you in private."

She turned to her men "Take her to my chambers and tie her up,"

The two nod grabbing Blair and taking Blair away. The female masked figure turned to dial to her leader "Leader...Your latest plan on using the Mind Control mask has failed."

"That's not the words I wanted to hear" the masked figure leader said.

"Don't worry" the female masked figure said "I've captured Erin's best friend...And my with my plan...I'll make Erin turn over the two Sakura Cards she has for her friend's freedom..."

"Don't you mean you've found someone to eat Demonica?"

She giggled "You know me, I'm always hungry for human girl flesh, but for once it's more like imprisonment than digestion of her...I need her form to fool Erin."

"Proceed"

She walks off not knowing about the device Blair had located on her breasts was transmiting a single to Phineas and Ferb.

 **End of Chapter**

 **I did another Full Duel chapter in this one! This time Erin CRUSHES Dimetri. Well let's face it, what can you do when you are facing two Solar Flare Dragon? That combo can be hard to break through if you are unprepared. Anyway next chapter is Chapter 22: Blair Devoured: _Upon being captured by Demonic a female masked figure serving MFWD, Blair is stripped completely naked, feet smelled and devoured alive, Demonica then puts her plans into action to use Blair's form against her, but will this blow up in her face when Phineas comes up with a daring rescue plan to rescue Blair._**


	23. Chapter 22: Saving Blair P1

Chapter 22: Saving Blair P1 Duel Set up

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Card Captors, I do own Erin.**

Erin, Joey, Phineas, and Ferb were at at Pegasus's mansion to talk to him and to see what their next move should be. This was immediately after two days had past since the four with Sakura, Erin's mother left Duel Academy. They were still wearing their Duel Academy outfits as Erin had adored being in Obelisk Blue. Upon seeing his student in an Obelisk Blue Girls only uniform Pegasus himself was glad to see that Erin was given her outfit as a gift and could actually see Erin being an Obelisk Blue if she wanted to continue to further her studies at Duel Academy, being an Obelisk Blue suited her. He was hugging Erin glad she was safe. Erin was just happy to be back with her family not that she'd miss being with Alexis and her friends, but now they had to concentrate on the next big thing.

"So" Pegasus told his student "It sounds like you and your friends had fun at Duel Academy...What was your favorite duels?"

Erin giggled out her answer "My most favorite was the one I had with Jaden Yuki. Even though I lost to him, I really had fun! Going up against Bastion was also a top favorite!"

Pegasus smiled "So. You've had your first defeat that had meaning."

Erin nodded "Yeah, Jaden defeated me fair and square but one day he and I will have a rematch!"

Pegasus smiled once again seeing his student very excited about a rematch and he chuckles "Rematches can just as be rewarding."

The white haired man turned to Phineas whom was looking troubled "What's wrong Phineas? Didn't you have fun at Duel Academy?"

"You bet Ferb and I did!" Phineas answered "However, it's been two days from now and we're short one person"

"My best friend Blair!" Erin said "Maybe she got lost trying to find Pegasus's mansion."

"That's possibly true" Phineas told Erin "However, when we left Duel Academy two days ago, Ferb and I got a distress single from that device we gave her."

Erin was concerned at once "Distress single?"

Ferb nodded "Remember that device was to alert us if Blair was captured by an enemy. The moment we took off from helicopter that device went off."

"Blair got herself captured?" Joey asked the two.

Phineas shook his head "I don't think she meant to get captured...However the timing means that this is what MFWD wanted, us to leave and separate from Blair."

"Why would MFWD want Blair?" Joey asked "I mean she doesn't have the Sakura Cards."

"But they must've had some sort of spy to figure out Blair is Erin's friend"

"What are you talking about" Joey asked then he figured it out "OH! Darn it! They captured her to lure Erin into a trap!"

Erin gets up "Then I'm going to save Blair!"

It is Pegasus that grabbed onto his student "Hold on their Erin-girl. If Phineas is right, they are expecting you to come to save your friend...You'd be walking into a trap!"

"We sneak into the compound they are holding her, like a ninja, save Blair and get out of there with no problem!" Erin suggested not thinking clearly.

"Erin! Think rationally!" Phineas told her "I mean I know Blair is your best friend and together we'll rescue her. However we need a completely clear mind to do this. Sure it would be a good idea to sneak into their compound but we don't even know where they've taken Blair."

"Do you think they've taken her to their base?" Joey asked.

"Whoever captured Blair was smart on one thing to capture her while we were separated from her" Phineas answered "Whatever their plan is this time I'm sure they don't want to risk us finding their location"

"True" Pegasus said.

"So we need a plan to rescue her" Joey said.

A butler came into the room "Mr. Pegasus sir! A strange video from MFWD came in."

Pegasus turned "Put it threw"

"Yes, Mr. Pegasus!"

The butler put the video on and the leader of MFWD with Blair seated in a chair tied up. Blair looked at the camera gagged but still clothed, despite being kidnapped she was still glaring at her captors with a look that managed to tell Erin that Blair knew she was going to be rescued.

The Leader of MFWD "Erin and her teacher Pegasus, listen and listen well. As you can see we have captured Blair. If you value her life, surrender the Sakura Cards."

"Never!" Erin shouted.

The leader chuckled "Or you can try to save her, it won't make a difference. I'll even give you the location of where we are holding her...Come to the Abandoned Maze cave. I dare you little Erin to try to save Blair, but I doubt it."

The video shuts off.

"So they do have her!" Erin shouts enraged.

"Darn it!" Joey agreed "At least we know where to find them."

"Abandoned Maze Cave?" Phineas asked he then gasps "Quick Ferb! Bring up the file!"

Fern nodded giving his brother a thumbs up as he did.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked them.

Phineas studied "If they've taken Blair to this Abandoned Maze Cave, they are willing to separate us once again so they can handle Erin. This abandon maze cave often leads several dead-ends and even some buildings. The cave lets four or five duelist in one way and four or five duelist the other."

"It's a dueling cave?" Joey asked.

Phineas shook his head yes "Indeed, but for some odd reason the Abandoned Maze Cave somehow brings out what we know as Shadow Duels."

"Where the damage is real!" Pegasus said getting it "Yes, I've heard of that area too. Some say a sexy demoness haunts that place."

"A DEMON?" Erin and Joey asked shocked then both held onto each other shaking with Joey shouting "DEMONS ARE REAL?"  
"In some cases yes" Phineas answered.

Erin looked shocked "Great...Shadow Duels and a haunted place that has a demon around."

"If the rumor is true of course about that demon" Pegasus said.

Phineas counts down how many Duelist they have "Erin, sadly we can't go to your mother for help on this one, she's not a Duelist. Pegasus is a Duelist but we need him to be ready to bail us out of that area once we get Blair and make our way out of the Abandoned Maze Caves."

"So..." Erin said turning to him "We need a plan to save her."

"And a fifth Duelist" Phineas said.

Pegasus knew one and so did Joey. Joey actually beat Pegasus to it "Wouldn't Yugi be a great assist to this mission?"

Phineas nodded "Indeed he would! Something tells me we need his help more than ever in this mission."

"Hold on then" Joey reported "I'll call him up and tell him to meet us at Pegasus's mansion as soon as he can."

Erin nodded looking out the window "Okay..."

Joey was reaching for his phone and dialing Yugi's number. He then got single and heard the dial tone then spoke "Hello, Yugi...Something came up and Erin really needs your help. Come to Pegasus's mansion as soon as you can."

Yugi was at the other end "Okay...Joey, what's going on at least give me a little heads up."

Joey decided it was best to give him the full answer "Someone from MFWD kidnapped Erin's best friend Blair and brought her to the Abandoned Maze Caves."

Yugi gets up from laying down on his bed "THOSE CAVES ARE WAY TOO DANGEROUS for a kind nine year old girl like Erin! Tell Erin, I'm on my way!"

Joey smiled at his end "Thanks Yugi, we'll wait."

"You're welcome Joey! I'll see you then."  
"Right!"

The two boys hung up with Yugi running towards Pegasus's mansion thinking _This MFWD is making a big move, it's like they want the Sakura Cards but they are willing to possibly kill Erin! Well I won't let that happen!_ As he is running he feels his deck also adding on _After all I have the three Egyptian God Cards and something tells me Erin's going to need that sort of firepower to overcome this plan of MFWD._

Yugi continue on towards Pegasus's mansion knowing he needed to get there as quickly as he could.

After the video Blair was taken to Demonica's room and forced to strip completely naked. With her shoes and socks being the first to go. Blair had no choice but to obey her captors and within five minutes was completely naked. She is then placed on the bed as Demonica entered, removed her mask to show Blair her demonic face licking her lips "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this!"

Blair glared angrily and blushes completely humiliated by her captor. Demonic removes the gag "You can speak now."

"Erin has powerful allies! She won't abandon me!"

"I'm looking forward to that" Demonica told Blair "After she fails to defeat me in a Duel, I'll look into eating her flesh and you should feel honored to just be devoured by me."

"Eat me?" Blair demanded shocked.

Demonica touches Blair's toes "Oh yes, I intend to eat you, however I'll be borrowing your form transforming into you...I'll release you after I've used your body to get what I want from your friend Erin and if she losses to me during a Duel I'll have with her then I'll eat her too but I'll digest her."

"GROSS!" Blair shouted.

Demonica grabbed Blair's feet and began smelling them. She liked the smell "Not bad for a nine year old girl. You take baths that I can tell."

"WHAT GIRL DOESN'T?" Blair demanded trying to stay brave.

Demonica hums licking Blair's face which terrified Blair for once in her life "True, now let's begin."

"W-W-W" Blair protested.

Demonic doesn't give her time to finish she forcefully grabbed Blair by her shoulders and starts shoving her down her mouth. Blair flails her arms and legs trying to fight back but she couldn't get very far or anywhere. Demonica smirked evilly always enjoying in seeing any of her female prey struggle to break free. Demonica soon starts swallowing Blair like a snake. Once Blair felt her arms in the predator's mouth she could only kick. Soon those were stopped when Demonia held Blair's legs preventing movement as she continued at a rapid pace in eating Blair alive. With a second gulp Blair's butt was showing out. With a third gulp Blair's feet were sticking out or at least her toes. Demonica licks the toes of Blair savoring the taste of the raw meat before swallowing those down as well. Once Blair's feet vanished Demonica heard the splash sound as Blair hit her stomach. Demonica licks her lips "That was satisfying..."

Inside the predator's stomach Blair did find that the stomach she was in wasn't filled with acid like normal stomachs. It as more of an imprisonment stomach that could fill with stomach acid if given the chance.

Blair kicked the stomach of her predator but Demonica giggled unphased by the kick "Struggle Blair, struggle. It won't save you."

Demonica snaps her fingers then slowly but surely takes the form of Blair. It took ten minutes but Demonica now reshaped herself to look exactly like Blair in fact she looked so much like Blair that she got every single detail right, the hair color, Blair's size, Blair's height, even Blair's eyes. Demonica now puts on Blair's clothes to complete the image that she was indeed Blair. Demonica grinned evilly thinking _With this disguise I'll fool you Erin. Heck I'll fool anyone._

She turned to her helpers "Thanks everyone, now let's get moving. Prepare my home here in the Abandoned Maze Caves for a successful hunt of Erin."

Her allies obey at will.

Demonica steps outward smirking evilly "I wonder how Erin's flesh taste like? I guess I'll find out and"

She pauses rubbing her stomach where the real Blair still was kicking madly "Oh, I'll digest you both once I've eaten Erin. Kick me all you want, you'll be rewarded with my stomach acid once Erin is in my stomach too."

Blair pounds and kicks "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" the reality hit her and she starts crying at her next choice of words "Erin...Please...Do Rescue me but don't get eaten yourself!"

At Pegasus's mansion Yugi had indeed arrived. He knocks on the door and is greeted by Syaoran Li with Sakura at his side. Yugi could tell that both of Erin's parents were indeed worried. He gives Li a look and spoke "Don't worry Mr. Syaoran. I'll help Erin save her best friend. I know what she's going through because back in Battle City...Marik kidnapped Joey and Tea then tried to brainwash them. I'll do what I can to make sure Erin comes back safely."

Yugi was surprised to see that Li actually smiled for once at him. Sakura was even surprised her husband was smiling it was as if she knew at once that her husband trusted Yugi with so much respect that he was willing to hear the boy out. Li stretched out his hand "That was the most noble response I've ever heard someone say. Come inside."

"Thank you Mr. Syaoran" Yugi said walking inside.

He remembered to remove his shoes then walk down to see Ferb, Erin, Joey and Phineas.

"Yugi!" Erin shouted seeing him.

"Hey Erin!" Yugi said waving towards her he then frowned "Sorry to hear Blair got captured by your enemy, but I'll do everything in my power to help you."

"Thanks!"

He then looks around "So, Joey told me they are keeping Blair at the Abandon Maze Caves."

"That's correct" Phineas told him "At least that's what the video of the leader of MFWD claims to be."

"Is it authentic?" Yugi asked.

"Ferb and I ran several tests to see if the video was fake or authentic. So far the video seems to be authentic."

"Good" Yugi said "So, we know where Blair is being held at and honestly I've seen the place where they've taken Blair for my eyes. It's a popular Halloween spot for a Halloween party although lots of girls end of never returning for some odd reason when that place has a Halloween party."

Erin sighs "We should just sneak in, grab Blair, then sneak out!"

"In mazes" Yugi told her "That won't help. Sure that place maybe a good place for Halloween parties or Halloween in nature but even the Pharaoh inside my Millennium Puzzle senses evil in that area."

"Plus those areas do have four to five entrances" Phineas reminded her.

Yugi nods at Erin "Which means you have a good chance in being captured yourself. I actually heard from Joey on how well you Duel when you got to Duel Academy and I want to say good job so far in defeating Alexis, Bastion, and helping in your first ever Tag Shadow Duel"

"Thanks Yugi!" Erin said a bit happy he complemented her.

Yugi smiled then grew more serious "You're welcome on that part, but still...The key target they are going after is you. Whoever captured Blair knows that you would come to save her. So he or she is planning on a trap."

"We got Pegasus helping us" Joey told him.

"That's good" Yugi said.

He turned to Phineas "Do you know exactly where they've taken Blair in the Abandoned Maze Caves?"

Ferb was checking the single and points to it "It seems she's in the center..."

"She's alive?" Erin asked.

"She is" Phineas said "The enemy wouldn't want to kill Blair off yet. They'll do it once they captured you."

"Which won't happen" Yugi said.

He studies the images of the cave system they would be going in "If it's the middle part of the caves where Blair is at, it seems that it's a three person entrance. You all have four including me so one of us has to go with the other."

"In that case" Phineas told Yugi "You must stay with Erin. Something tells me that whoever captured Blair knew what he or she was doing and maybe too much for Erin alone."

"You read my mind!" Yugi told Phineas.

Erin studied the map of the cavern area they were going to go to "Then I guess we get straight up the middle?"

Yugi hums "Honestly we should take a rout the enemy wouldn't think of us taking."

"You'd think the enemy would predict us going in the middle?"

"I know so! Erin, you need to use your brains in order to outsmart these guys and luckily you do have two in Phineas and Ferb which are good choices, but they want you to be split apart again"

"Great..."

"But they don't realize that you have powerful friends and allies. If we go that middle route then we may run into the villain that captured Blair. I like your idea of grabbing Blair, and get out which is what we'll try to do."

"Then which do we take?"

Yugi thinks hard "We do take the left side"

"Okay."

Joey pumped up his fist "I'll take the middle one!"

"Be careful Joey" Yugi told him.

"Hey, I'm always careful aren't I?"

"Define always" Pegasus told Joey while Phineas and Ferb both shook their heads no at Joey's comment.

"That leads the right to me and Ferb then!" Phineas suggested.

"Right."

"Alright" Yugi told the four "We have a game plan, separate and locate Blair."

He looks at Joey "Try to be silent though. They know we are coming so be as silent as we came be is going to be the key."

"Hey, now why are you looking at me I can be the most stealthiest person here!"

"There's a difference between can and will" Phineas muttered.

Joey sighed "Point taken."

Pegasus studies the area where the caves were at "When you get Blair make your way out the secret exit!"

"There's a secret exit?" Yugi asked.

Pegasus nods circling the cave area "There's a hidden area that doesn't have a maze leading towards the cave. Get to that area and I'll be waiting near the helicopter to get you out of there."

"Sakura and I will assist Pegasus in making sure that area is secure so we can take off" Li offered.

"That is something you and Mrs. Syaoran can do" Phineas admitted.

With this the game plan was set and the group heads out towards the caves. It was a long walk about two hours worth but soon they came towards the Abandoned Maze Caves. Seeing this for the first time sent a chill of fear through Erin's spine. Erin and Yugi heard a yelp and Fox Fire materialized as if sensing an evil presense.

"What's wrong Fox Fire?" Erin asked the Duel Monster.

"I see you can see Duel Monster spirits too" Yugi told her smiling.

"You can too?" Erin asked.

Yugi nods and she saw Kuriboh at Yugi's side "You bet I can. It's actually nice to see someone else that can."

Erin blushes as she turned her attention to Fox Fire "Is there something there you are sensing."

"I'm already sensing it" Sakura told her daughter from a headset at the hidden entrance area of the area they are at.

"Sakura isn't the only one young lady" Li told his daughter through his headset "You're young and I get that Erin but as you grow older you're going to feel evil pretense too."

"I don't get your comment daddy"

"Oh Li" Sakura told him "Erin sweetie, what your daddy is trying to say is be extremely careful there is a totally evil presence feeling coming from the caves...Feeling Demonic like."

"So these are actually haunted" Joey asked.

"Must be the feeling the Pharaoh has sensed" Yugi muttered he then told the two parents "As I said Mr. and Mrs. Syaoran, I'll make sure Erin's safe."

The group walk into the cave and see the three entrances.

"Good luck everyone" Erin told her friends as they walk towards the entrance slowly and quietly.

"Indeed!"

The trio split silently entering the maze on it's three entrances. Joey was the first one to walk down the middle. His Duel Disk was in hand ready to Duel whoever may come his way. As he is walking down the path his mind was on one thing _Don't lose faith Blair! We're coming for you._

As he is walking down the path he sees Blair or what he didn't know was it was Demonica in disguise of Blair. Thinking that it was Blair Joey made his way silently towards his target silently. He creeps closer and closer silently or so he thought. It turned out Demonica had excellent hearing even when borrowing Blair's look. She felt Joey coming at her and he grabbed her hands "Gotcha! Don't worry Blair I'm getting you out of here!"

Demonica held back a grin thinking _This is almost too easy! In fact I'll amuse this dumby and use him to get me to Erin._

Joey looked around pressing on his headset "Guys! I got her!"

"You got Blair?" Yugi asked.

"You bet!"

"Something doesn't feel right" Phineas reported "MFWD wouldn't ever put Blair some place where we can easily find her..."

"I'm telling you I got her!" Joey told them "Let's make our way out the secret entrance.

Demonica secretly whipped out her tail striking Joey in his legs causing him to fall face first onto the ground with a massive thud hitting his head against a rock. Amazingly Joey wasn't knocked out as Demonica had hoped for but he was dazed as he mutters out "D-D-D-Did I miss a step?"

"Joey?" Yugi asked through the headset "What happened?"

"I seemed to have tripped on something and hit my head"

Phineas acted fast knowing this wasn't an accident and that Joey had been tripped on purpose "Stay there!" Phineas reported "Ferb and I are on our way!"

Joey felt his head "Oh, my head."

While he was doing this Demonica pressed a switch to allow four of her minions to delay Phineas and Ferb.

On their end Phineas and Ferb saw that they were approached by four masked figures and Phineas grits his teeth "IT'S A TRAP! JOEY! IF YOU ARE STILL CONSIOUS! GET AWAY FROM BLAIR!"

"W-W-W-W-Why is that?" Joey asked looking at the Blair that was in front of him.

"Because that's not the real Blair!" Phineas said "It's an imposter!"

Joey blinks letting go of Blair "Are you saying she's now on their side?"

"No" Phineas reported.

Ferb pointed to a strange symbol and shows Phineas whom spoke "YUGI! GET ERIN TO JOEY'S LOCATION! Something bad has happened to Blair!"

"Is she dead?" Erin asked.

"Worse!" Phineas said "Joey get away!"

Sadly he wasn't getting away as Demonica held his arms "TRUST ME! I'M JUST FINDING OUT THIS BLAIR IS AN IMPOSTER! LET ME GO!"

There was a hint of darkness coming from Demonica's eyes as she grabbed him holding him up and began choking him.

Demonica glared at him "So, you and you're little pals seemed to have caught on, but at least I'll be taking you out instead!"

As she is trying to choke him to death she felt Yugi's presense. She turned to see Yugi and Erin. Erin looked horrified to see what the Blair she was seeing was doing to Joey "PUT HIM DOWN BLAIR!"

"That's not Blair!" Yugi told her then his Millennium Puzzle began to glow surrounding Yugi as he shouted "YUUUGGGIIIOOOHHH!"

Within seconds Demonica watches as Yugi turned into the Pharaoh Atem. Yami Yugi glared at Demonica lifting up his hand "Darkness, reveal the true being behind this mess!"

With magical powers too great to be true, the Pharaoh unleashed a magical spell which undone the transformation of Demonica showing Erin whom the attacker really was.

"A DEMON!" Joey shouted alarmed then he whistled "A Sexy female one!"

"A Succubus" Yami Yugi muttered "Just great..."

With very little effort Demonica throws Joey onto a wall knocking him out. Yami Yugi caught Joey and put him on the ground. He glared at Demonica "Is that how you treat your enemies?"

"A succubus does what she does to survive!" Demonica said she glared at Erin whom spoke at her "WHAT DID YOU DO TO BLAIR?"

Demonica grinned patting her stomach evilly "I ate her and tried to use her form against you. However you are too late. I'll take your two Sakura Cards you have on you then eat you after a Duel."

"Your one sick enemy!" Erin shouted.

"Release Blair!" Yami Yugi ordered.

"Oh, you want me to throw up my delicious meal?" Demonica demanded "Tell you what, I'll give her up if Erin gives me her two Sakura Cards."

The response from both Erin and Yami Yugi was "NEVER!" Erin adds on "NO DEAL! I'll never give you or your master my mom's cards!"

"So much for getting your friend back" Demonica taunted "But, I suppose if you can beat me in a Duel, I'll give her up. If you lose, you must give me your two Sakura Cards and after the Shadow Duel...I'll eat your lifeless body so your soul can't return."

Erin frowned. Yami Yugi stepped up "You claim you are strong, yet you purposely lure all of your foes which is Erin with her friends and me this time into a trap to steal the Sakura Cards? I've heard of thieves and attempts to steal all this time but this is the most pathetic way I've ever seen. All I see is a bunch of bullies that need to be taught a lesson."

Demonica glared at the Pharaoh "You're point?"

Yami Yugi looks at her "It's as if you know Erin's not a match to you! Why don't you go picking on someone on the same level as you."

Demonica glared and Erin saw the second in command walk in "NOT HIM TOO!"

Demonica looks at the second in command "You're hear too?"

"I came to oversee how well you are doing!" the second in command glared at Yami Yugi "And it seems you had a good plan but was out thought."

She shouts "I CAN HANDLE THESE TWO!"

The second in command slaps her face and she growls "I'll rip off your head for that!"

"Listen to yourself Demonica!" the second-in-command of MFWD spoke "And open your eyes! The boy speaking to you is no other than the great Yugi Muto, the King of Games...Owner of the three Egyptian God Cards!"

"SO?"

"I think you fail to see the details...Let me spell it out to you and odd on a number, it isn't just one G-O-D C-A-R-D-S, not two G-O-D C-A-R-D-S, but THREE G-O-D C-A-R-D-S! Beings that even the Clow Cards can't easily withstand."

Demonica blinks "But..."

"No buts!" the second in command explained "Taking on Erin is a plus and your deck would be too much for her, but the Pharaoh would be too much for you to take on! If you were planning onto take them on two-against-one you could pick on Erin and might win, but her partner would have her back!"

"OH AND YOU THINK YOUR DUELING SKILLS ARE BETTER? YOU LOST TO OUR TARGET! AND YOU LOST TO THAT IDIOT I KNOCKED OUT!"

He glares at her "You'll need my help! Our leader shouldn't have to get his own deck involved yet. Besides...Who was the one that suggested you to be freed in the first place?"

Demonica growls as it was the second-in-command that suggested they bring Demonica back "Fine!"

The two masked figures looked at Erin and Yugi.

"Besides, I've improved my own deck as well...Plus they are the same attribute as yours."

Demonica grinned "I suppose you'll do even more."

Erin was shocked that her friend was eaten by Demonica and she gripped her hands "Blair...I'll save you." She turned to Yami Yugi trying hard not to cry "Won't we?"

Yami Yugi nodded towards her "Don't worry, we will save your friend from Demonica's clutches. Don't cry, it gives fuel to the enemy. Keep a level head and we can and will defeat these cowards."

"COWARDS?" Demonica and the other masked man asked.

Yami Yugi glared at the two "You bet I called you cowards. Only bullies and evil cowards pick on the weak and eat their victims to get what they want. Erin and I won't lose to someone like to you two."

"Fine by me" Demonica told the Pharaoh "I'd be happy to destroy you in this Shadow Duel!"

"You do know that if you two lose you lose your lives!" Erin told them.

Demonica laughs evilly "Normally yes, but I come from a long line of Succubi that are immune to Shadow Duel effects when it comes to death and I can make it so my partner survives too!"

The four Duelist prepare to Duel activating their Duel Disks, shuffling their decks and drawing the top five cards from their deck shouting " **DUEL!** "

 **Erin and Yami Yugi's Life Points: 8000**

 **Demonica and Masked Figure's Life Points: 8000**

Erin could only hope the two could win and she could tell Demonica was out for blood. However she had Yugi at her side which gave her confidence that she could win this.

 **End of chapter**

 **Sorry it's short but word limit is reached. Plus I want to make sure this Duel takes an entire chapter to go through with no interruptions. Anyway next chapter is Chapter 23: Saving Blair P2-Lethal Shadow Duel** _ **Erin and Yami Yugi must duel against Demonica and the 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **in command of MFWD but when Demonica brings out her Earthbound Immortal and Wicked Droutroot Erin starts to doubt that they can win.**_


	24. Chapter 23: Saving Blair P2

Chapter 23: Saving Blair P2-Lethal Shadow Duel

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or Yugioh. I do own Erin.**

Things had developed way too quickly for Erin Syaoran. One moment on the next day when Erin had returned to her home to talk to her teacher Pegasus about her week at Duel Academy, did she with Phineas and Ferb's help found out her best friend Blair was captured. The four friends with Yugi Muto at their side entered the Abandoned Maze Caves to rescue Blair from MFWD. Sadly upon splitting up Joey whom volunteered to go in the middle part of the cave to search for Blair did find her...Well I mean, he found Demonica using Blair's body whom she had eaten alive to fool him. Now a nervous Erin gulped nervously, this Duel was going to be a Shadow Tag Duel her second where it seemed only she and Yugi would perish if they'd lose. The Duel had just begun and each tag team of Duelist had eight thousand Life Points, the first matter was, who was going first? Yami Yugi sensed Erin's nervousness and spoke to her "Calm down Erin. Believe in yourself and we shall take down these two and free your friend Blair."

Erin smiled at him there was something about this Pharaoh that brought a sudden urge of hope in this dark time "Right."

"In case you don't believe me, I'll start us off if you don't mind."

"Go ahead!" Erin said happily.

Yami Yugi nodded then looked deeply at Demonica and the second in command of MFWD then bravely spoke "I'm up first!"

He checked his hand and was going to play his first turn defensively as this was the first time he was encountering two foes from MFWD in Duel format "I'll summon my **Big-Shield Gardna** in defense mode!"

A warrior holding a big shield in front of him appeared on Erin and Yami Yugi's side of the field. **DEF: 2600**

Feeling confident that neither one of his opponents could defeat his defense monster at least in this turn caused him to re check his hand but he had nothing else in it except for one Trap Card which could help him and Erin in the long run "I'll set one card face-down and it ends my turn!"

One of his and Erin's Spell and Trap Card Zones lit up with the card Yami Yugi set as he ended his turn.

"Playing defensive are we?" the second in command of MFWD asked Yami Yugi "I doubt that's going to be enough."

"I disagree! I have one monster in defense mode which can take any hit you can take it for one turn!" Yami Yugi told him.

"Unless I happen to lower your Big-Shield Gardna's defense a bit or summon two monsters in one turn" the second in command of MFWD spoke "It's my move, I draw!"

Demonica made as if to stop her partner wanting to deal with the Pharaoh himself but set her eyes on the true prize Erin's flesh which freaked Erin out a bit at how Demonica was looking at her.

The second-in-command spoke "First of all, I'll activate Field Spell Card: **Pandemonium!** "

"Bringing out Archfiends I see" Yami Yugi said watching the field change into a skeletal like field.

"I see you remembered me Dueling against your friend Joey Wheeler" The masked figure spoke "But this time it won't save you. Now I won't have to pay for Arch Fiends being out on the field"

Demonica just grinned thinking to herself _Great! That's one part I need to summon one of my ultimate monsters if I get it. A face-up Field Spell Card._

The second-in-command checked his hand "Now I summon my **Shadow Knight Archfiend!** "

Shadow Knight Archfiend appeared on the field **ATK: 2000**

"That monster's attack is too weak to defeat my Big-Shield Gardna!" Yami Yugi told him.

"I beg to differ" The masked man spoke "You see, I activate my Spell Card: **Polymerization!** This card allows me to fuse together two or more monsters in order to Fusion Summon a monster, and I'll fuse my Shadow-Knight Archfiend with my **Archfiend Horse** in my hand in order to Fusion Summon **Shadow Paladin Archfiend!** "

The masked figure's two monsters fused together and brought out a new terrifying fiend, it looked like a fiendish version of Gaia the Fierce Knight with Shadow Knight Archfiend sitting on the back of a horse with glowing red demonic eyes. **ATK: 2450**

"That attack is still not enough to defeat my Big-Shield Gardna!" Yami Yugi warned.

"When Shadow Knight Paladin is Fusion Summoned" The masked figure spoke "He gains two hundred more attack points for each Archfiend Monster in my Graveyard!"

"Oh-nuts!" Yami Yugi muttered "And thanks to Polymerization you sent two Archfiend Monsters to your Graveyard!"

"Correct!" the second-in-command of MFWD told him as his Fusion Monster got four hundred more attack point attack boost. **2450-2850**

"Now" the masked figure "Spoke before I battle, when Archfiend Horse is sent to the graveyard due to being used as a Ritual Material Monster, Fusion Material Monster, or a Synchro Material Monster, I get to draw one card for each monster I used for the Ritual, Fusion, or Synchro Monster!"

Yami Yugi watches as due to Archfiend Horse's effect in being used as a Fusion Monster the second-in-command of MFWD drew two cards one for Archfiend Horse and the other used for Shadow-Knight Archfiend.

Now instead of having only two cards left the Masked Figure now had four cards.

"Now" The masked figure spoke "Battle, Shadow Paladin Archfiend, attack his Big-Shield Gardna! **Shadow Archfiend Charge!** "

Yami Yugi watches then looked at his Trap Card which was Magical Hats, he could activate it now to try to prevent his Big-Shield Gardna from being destroyed and leave Erin to have a monster on her side of the field but in the end he decided to keep his Magical Hats just in case he could use it later as a means to fool his opponents into thinking why he didn't use it the first time they attacked.

He watches as Shadow Paladin Knight charges with darkness swirling around it then with it's powerful wrist blades slashed right threw Big-Shield Gardna's shield and through the monster itself shattering it.

"Turn end!" The masked figure spoke.

"It's my turn then!" Erin announced "I draw!"

She drew her card then checked out the field thinking _Yugi did a great play using a monster in defense mode and normally Big-Shield Gardna is a good monster for defense especially when one attack was involved...However our opponent just Fusion Summoned a brand new Archfiend Fusion Monster...No doubt it has an effect that can cancel out card effects that target it so I have to play it smart!_

She then checked her hand seeing a possible solution "I'll set one monster face-down and I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!"

Erin had also set one monster in defense mode and had set one of her own spell and trap Cards face-down.

"It's my move!" Demonica announced "And now it's time to destroy you, I draw!"

Demonica drew her card, she then checked her card "I summon Dark Blade to the field in attack mode!"

Dark Blade appears on the field **ATK: 1800**

"Next" Demonica announced "I too shall Activate spell Card **Polymerization!** "

Erin watches nervously as Demonica spoke "I'll fuse my **Dark Blade** on the field with my **Pitch-Dark Dragon** in my hand in order to Fusion Summon: **Dark Blade the Dragon Knight!** "

Another Fusion Monster appeared on the field this one Erin recognized easily as a Fusion Monster known **ATK: 2200**

"Now" Demonica told her "Battle!"

She hums "I'll begin my attack with Shadow Paladin Archfiend, go attack her face-down monster and leave her defenseless! **Shadow Archfiend Charge!** "

Erin watches as the higher attack point monster charged her face-down monster which was one of her U.F.O Turtles **DEF: 1200**

Erin's monster explodes but she announced it's effect "When U.F.O Turtle is destroyed by battle, it allows me to Special Summon another Fire Attribute Monster with fifteen hundred attack points or below but sadly in attack mode!"

Erin checked her deck "And I'll summon another, U.F.O Turtle in it's place!"

Out of the first U.F.O Turtle's ashes another came **ATK: 1400**

"Perfect!" Demonica told her "Now Dark Blade the Dragon Knight shall attack that U.F.O Turtle!"

Erin looked at her Trap Card which was **Defense Draw** , she figured she could use it if it was a direct attack, so she was okay with taking this damage. She watches as Demonica's own Fusion Monster attacked her U.F.O Turtle from above slashing it to bits and dealing damage to Erin and Yami Yugi's Life Points which Erin felt causing her to kneel onto her knees in pain.

 **Erin and Yami Yugi's Life Points: 7200**

Demonica now looks at Erin "When Dark Blade the Dragon Knight deals battle damage to my opponent, I can remove from play up to three monsters in your graveyard! So I'll remove the first three monsters you have in your Graveyard!

Erin watches as Big-Shield Gardna, and her two U.F.O Turtles were about to be removed "Not so fast! I'll activate my U.F.O Turtle's special ability again, allowing me to Special Summon another Fire Attribute Monster with fifteen hundred attack points or below!"

Erin checked her deck again and summoned her Cyber Phoenix **ATK: 1200** as she didn't want to waste her Solar Flare Dragon fearing Yugi might tribute it for a stronger monster.

Erin now watches Demonica remove her three monsters and Demonica held up a Spell "Next I'll activate Spell Card: **Demonic Raid!** I can activate this Spell Card when I've successfully removed monsters from play, now I get to draw one card for each monster I removed from your Graveyard.

Erin watches Demonica draw three cards. Demonica smiled "You are in way big trouble now! I end my turn!"

"Then it's my move!" Yugi told her "I draw!"

He drew his card then checked his hand "I summon **Skilled Dark Magician**!"

Skilled Dark Magician Appeared on Yugi's side of the field "Next I activate Spell Card: **Magical Dimension!** It allows me to select one Monster on my side of the field in order to Special Summon my **Dark Magician!** "

Yugi's ace monster appears on the field **ATK: 2500**

"Now" Yami Yugi announced "I'll activate my Spell Card: **Thousand Knives!** When I play this Spell Card while my Dark Magician is out, it allows me to destroy one face-up monster on the field and I'll use it on Shadow Paladin Archfiend!"

Thousands of Knives surrounded Dark Magician and were flung at Shadow Paladin Archfiend.

"We'll see about that!" The second in command of MFWD spoke "I'll activate Shadow Paladin Archfiend's effect if he's targeted by a card effect that would destroy him, I get to have a game of chance!"

A six sided fiendish circle appears as he continued "If this roulette lands on a one, three, or five, your effect is negated."

"Just as I thought it would have" Erin muttered.

Yami Yugi watches "That's what makes Archfiends tricky...And with Pandemonium out on the field...It makes Archfiend's effect during the Standby Phases useless."

The result of the roulette was indeed a three negating Yami's spell card.

"Battle!" Yami Yugi announces "Dark Magician, attack Dark Blade the Dragon Knight with **Dark Magic Attack!** "

Dark Magician took aim and forcefully seemed to push out a dark magical attack at Dark Blade the Dragon Knight which took the attack screeched and shattered dealing damage to his opponent's Life Points.

 **Demonica and Masked Figure's Life Points: 7700**

"Next" Yami Yugi told them "I'll set Cyber Phoenix in defense mode and end my turn!"

Cyber Phoenix went into defense mode **DEF: 1600** and Yugi ended his turn.

"It's my move!" the second-in-command spoke "I draw!"

He drew his card "Too bad for you Yugi...It's time I show you true terror, I Summon my **Shadow Queen Archfiend!** "

Shadow Queen Archfiend **ATK: 900**

The Shadow figure points out at Yami Yugi "Now all Archfiend Monsters gain one thousand more attack points!"

Both of the masked figure's monsters rose due to them being Archfiends **900-1900, 2850-3850**

Despite this Yami Yugi wasn't worried "You're monster maybe powerful but it's not unbeatable!"

"We'll see when I destroy your Dark Magician!" the masked figure warned "Which is now, Battle, Shadow Paladin Knight attack Dark Magician, **Shadow Archfiend Charge!** "

Yami Yugi was ready for it "Not so fast, I activate my Trap Card: **Magical Hats!** "

Four hats appeared on the field covering Dark Magician and Cyber Phoenix allowing Yami Yugi to announce "Now I've hidden both Cyber Phoenix, and my Dark Magician in two of the four hats you see. Try to guess where one of them are!

The masked figure frowned hating this sort of card "Then how about the last hat to the left?"

His monster attack the last hat on the left missing both Cyber Phoenix and Dark Magician."

"That was a miss!" Yami Yugi told him.

"I still have Shadow Queen Archfiend still on the field, Shadow Queen Archfiend attack the middle hat to the right!"

Shadow Queen Archfiend took aim and fired her attack but likewise it was a miss.

"Strike two!" Yugi told him "Without any monsters both my Dark Magician and Cyber Phoenix are still safe!"

"I know where they are now!" the second in command of MFWD shouted irritated that Magician Hats worked so well on him

"Turn end!" the man announced.

"It's my move!" Erin told him "I draw!"

She drew her card "Neat! I'll activate Spell Card: **Polymerization!** This'll allow me to Fuse my **Cyber Phoenix** on the field with **Volcanic Slicer** in my hand in order to Fusion Summon **Blaze Fenix the Bombardment Firebird!** "

Blaze Fenix appears on the field **ATK: 2800**

"Nice one Erin!" Yami Yugi complimented her "That was a great move!"

"Thanks!" Erin said smiling she looks at the field then spoke "I activate my Blaze Fenix's special ability! Once per turn I can count down all cards on the field then inflict three hundred points of damage to my opponents for each card on the field! So go Blaze Fenix, **Blazing Inferno** "

"Rats!" the second in command spoke "How could I have forgotten she had that monster?"

Demoncia shook her head "It was the very first Fusion Monster she used."

I then smiled "Let's see, Yugi and I have two monsters on the field mine being Blaze Fenix, he has Dark Magician, we have a set card and you two have Shadow-Queen Archfiend and Shadow Paladin Knight. If my math is correct that's five cards on the field."

"That's correct to me" Yami Yugi said watching as Blaze Fenix strikes both Demonica and the masked figure damaging their Life Points badly.

 **Demonica and the Masked Figures Life Points: 5700**

"Sadly" Erin told her opponents "When Blaze Fenix uses it's effect it can't attack, but that doesn't mean I can't battle, I still have one monster to battle with, so Battle! Dark Magician, attack Shadow Queen Archfiend with **Dark Magic Attack!** "

The Masked Figure spoke "I activate the effect of **Archfiend Ghost** a monster's effect from my hand, by discarding it from my hand to the Graveyard, I can negate your attack!"

Erin watches as a ghostly image of a terrifying archfiend appeared to block the Dark Magician's for Shadow-Queen Archfiend.

Erin entered her Main Phase II "I'll set one card face-down and it'll end my turn!"

"It's my move!" Demoncia announces "I draw!"

She drew her card "I summon **Double Coston** to the field!"

What appeared to be two amoeba creatures dividing appeared on the field **ATK: 1700**

"But he won't be there for long!" Demoncia warned Erin "For I shall now activate Spell Card: **Double Summon!** "

Erin had a feeling what that did as Demoncia announces the effect "Now I can Normal Summon one additional Monster, and due to Double Coston's effect if he's used for a Tribute Summon of a Dark Monster, he's treated as two tributes!"

"Which means?" Erin asked.

"She can Normal Summon a level 8 monster!" Yami Yugi shouted in alarm.

"That's correct!" Demonica said laughing evilly.

"What's so funny?" Yami Yugi demanded.

Demonica smiled "During my ally's first turn he played a Field Spell Card which is one requirement to the card I just drew on my Draw Phrase. It's a dangerous and powerful monster that you won't be able to stop! One that'll be your downfall, I'll tribute my Double Coston in order to Tribute Summon the true terror, **Earthbound Immortal Ccapapu!"**

Erin watches as a big object began to form over their heads absorbing what appeared to be souls of victims.

"I have a bad feeling about this!" Yami Yugi said watching this "DEMONICA? WHAT ARE YOU SUMMONING?"

Demonica's laughter got to them "YOUR ULITMATE DEMISE! My monster doesn't only require tribute summoning but it requires the souls of humans!"

Erin had a hard time not trying to shiver scared stiff at what was coming up or what was happening but she had since this monster's powerful evil.

Joey was beginning to come around "Man, what hit me?"

He woke then saw souls of people rushing upward towards a tall object "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"Language in front of Erin here, Joey..." Yami Yugi warned his friend.

"MY BAD!" Joey admitted he looked fearful watching the souls "Something bad is coming!"

"No kidding" Yami Yugi said looking at Erin "Erin, calm down, we'll get through this!"

Erin gulps nervously.

"Thank Goodness we're good Duelist hey Ferb?" Phineas asked as he and his brother arrived.

The two boys then looked upward with Phineas going "Erin! What's going on?"

"Not sure you two!" Erin said to her friends "But Demonica ate my friend Blair! And now is summoning...Whatever this is going to become!"

Phineas grits his teeth "Something bad I see..."

They'd get their answer when the object finally had enough human souls and then a blinding dark purple light engulfed the area then...They saw what Demonica had summoned. It was a huge black and Blue giant cyclops **ATK: 3000**

"Three Thousand attack points?" Erin asked.

"That's a whole lot of monster" Yami Yugi agreed "WHAT IS THAT DEMONICA?"

"I've told you" Demonica said laughing evilly "Your demise! This is an Earthbound Immortal the one known as Ccapapu!"

Demonica smiled turning to the masked figure "Thanks to Pandemonium being a Field Spell Card I am able to bring out my beast! Now, I'll activate Quick-Play Spell Card Mystical Space Typhoon which'll destroy one of your Face-down cards!"

Erin watches as her Defense Draw was destroyed "Nuts!"

"Now" Demonica said hearing this "Battle! Shadow Paladin Knight attack Dark Magician!"

"Sorry!" Erin told her "I activate my Trap Card: **Shield!** "

"A Clow Card turned itself into a Duel Monster Card?" Both Demonica and the masked man asked.

"That's right!" Erin announced "I can activate this Trap Card when you declare an attack or have a monster's effect that would destroy one of my monsters, now I get to negate that attack or card effect and get to set this card again for next turn!"

Shield protected Yugi's Dark Magician from being destroyed.

Demonica smirked "I was hoping you'd do that!"

"Why is that?" Yami Yugi asked "It's true your Earthbound Immortal is huge and could destroy any of our monsters on the field but the damage won't be much!"

Demonica laughs "Oh how wrong you are Pharaoh this time! Go Earthbound Immortal Ccapapu, attack Erin!"

"Bring it!" Erin told her unafraid.

"You should be afraid!" Demonica told her "Because an Earthbound Immortal can attack the player DIRECTLY!"

"SAY WHAT?" Erin asked watching as the towering Earthbound Immortal raises it's arm with Demonica shouting "CRUSH HER!"

Erin watches without her Defense Draw which Demonica just destroyed she couldn't defend herself "Nuts!"

The monster swung it's arm downward striking Erin and taking her to the ground creating a big explosion with Yugi shouting "ERIN!"

"Oh-no!" Phineas shouted

"That's some sort of fire power" Joey muttered "Three Thousand Attack points and that thing can attack directly!"

"And yet that's not even half of that monster's power" Ferb added on clearly seeing there was more to the Earthbound Immortal than Demonica had already told Erin.

Yugi watches to see Erin laying flat on her stomach badly injured. The girl was actually coughing up blood and bleeding badly while hers and Yugi's Life Points dropped badly.

 **Erin and Yugi's Life Points: 4200**

"I can't take it any more!" Joey shouted seeing Erin not moving as even he could tell she was ether fatally injured even when they had Life Points left. Taking a hand like that was nothing to be taken likely "Yugi, transfer her Life Points to me! I'll take over!"

Yami Yugi thought about it and would've considered it but Erin finally began to move rubbing her back "Ouch!"

She weakly get up panting "I think I should've tried using Shield on that..."

"Wouldn't have worked" Demonica told her "That sort of Trap Card has no effect on an Eartbound Immortal! However your Defense Draw which I destroyed would've."

"Can you still fight?" Yami Yugi asked her.

"I can...And I will" Erin told him weakly.

She was really, really badly hurt but was still willing to try to take these two people down despite how much pain they were putting into her.

"I';l set one card and end my turn" Demonica told the two.

"Then it's my move!" Yami Yugi announced "I draw!"

He drew his card and saw he had drawn Kuriboh which would be a potential good play to use especially against an Earthbound Immortal the first one he had ever seen. Unlike most Duelist whom would be worried about taking an Earthbound Immortal on, Yami Yugi's experience with Dueling against the Egyptian God Cards made him feel like he was prepared to take on any other card that maybe considered like a God such as an Earthbound Immortal.

"First" Yami Yugi spoke "I'll activate Spell Card: **Pot of Greed!** It'll allow me to draw two more cards!"

With this Yami Yugi drew two more cards "Great, now I'll use **Polymerization** of my own!"

Erin giggled slightly as she admitted "All of us have that Spell Card in our decks!"

"When you have Fusion Monsters" Yami Yugi told her with a smile on his face "Then decks need Polymerizaon." He then focuses on the Duel "With it, I'll fuse my **Dark Magician** on the field with my **Buster Blader** in my hand in order to Fusion Summon... **Dark Paladin**!"

Yugi's Dark Magician disappeared fusing with Buster Blader in his hand and soon formed a bigger better Spellcaster **ATK: 2900**

"That's stronger than any monster on the field!" Demonica shouted.

"That's true" Yami Yugi said "But there's more you see if there is a Dragon Type Monster in any player's field or Graveyard he gains five hundred more attack points!"

Demonica growls seeing she had one Dragon Type Monster "You got off lucky!"

Dark Paladin's attack points rose **2900-3400**

"Next, I'll pay one thousand Life Points" Yami Yugi declared saving Kuriboh in his hand and going for the last card he had in his hand "I'll activate the Spell Spell Card: **Diffusion Wave-Motion!** "

"NUTS!" the 2nd in command of MFWD spoke as the Pharaoh paid one thousand of his Life Points to activate the Spell Card effect. **Erin and Yami Yugi's Life Points: 3200**

"That's right!" Yami Yugi declared "For when I attack during my Battle Phase with this Spell Card's effect I can destroy all monsters on your side of the field in one attack!"

Demonica laughs.

"What's so funny?" Yami Yugi demanded.

Demoncia answered "Foolish Pharaoh, Earthbound Immortals can't be targeted by an attack ever!"

"Great... maybe true" Yami Yugi declared "But not the rest of your Monsters...But before I declare my battle, I'll activate Blaze Fenix's effect! Once per turn with the exception of allowing it to attack, I can have it inflict three hundred points of damage to you per card on the field! Now you have three monsters, a face-down card, and we have two monsters and one face-down card. A total of six monsters! So go Blaze Fenix **Blazing Inferno!**

Blaze Fenix activated it's ability and torched both Demonica and her partner for eighteen hundred points of damage. The two villains felt this effect damage as their Life Points lowered.

 **Demonica and Masked Figure's Life Points: 3900**

"Hurts doesn't it?" Erin asked.

"And now" Yami Yugi declared "Battle! Dark Paladin attack and destroy all of their monsters!"

Dark Paladin looked like it was going to obey and it did however Demonica growls "Not today! I'll activate my Trap Card: **Quaking Mirror Force!** "

"Another different Mirror Force?" Erin asked.

"You bet!" Demonica announces "Now all of your monsters that are in attack mode switch into defense mode!"

Erin starts sweating "Great..."

She watches as the monsters on her side of the field changed into defense mode **DEF: 2000, and 2500**

Yami Yugi was sure he could've crippled them a bit more "Then I end my turn!"

"It's my move!" the masked figure spoke "I draw!"

He drew his card then checked out his hand "I'll activate Spell Card, **Fiendish Return**! With it I am allowed to Special Summon one Level four or below Archfiend monster from my Graveyard so Shadow-Knight Archfiend come on out!"

Shadow-Knight Archfiend appears once again on the field **ATK: 2000**

"Next" The second in command told them "He won't be there for long for I offer him up in order to bring out **Skull Archfiend of Lightning!** "

Shadow-Knight Archfiend disappears on the field and in it's place was Skull Archfiend of Lightning **ATK: 2500** it would go up by one thousand thanks to Shadow-Queen Archfiend being out on the field **2500-3500**

"This doesn't look good" Joey muttered

"Now" The masked figure spoke "Battle! And time to finish you off! One more monster you need out and you possibly could bring out an Egyptian God Card, which I won't allow! Earthbound Immortal Ccapapu attack The Pharaoh Directly!"

The towering Earthbound Immortal sighted Yami Yugi which Erin panicked a bit as it slaps down it's hand.

"Sorry" Yami Yugi told the opponents "But you are forgetting about someone, and it's **Kuriboh** which I have in my hand! By discarding him to the Graveyard, I can make battle damage zero from this attack!"

Just as the giant arm of the Earthbound Immortal was about to strike him Yami Yugi discarded his last card to the Graveyard and Kuriboh appeared shielding Yami Yugi from the giant arm.

"Lucky break" The masked figure spoke "But your monsters shall soon be gone! For now, Skull Archfiend of Lightning attack Dark Paladin with **Dark Lightning!** "

"Not today!" Yami Yugi declared "I'll activate Erin's Trap Card of **Shield!** "

A barrier appeared over his Fusion Monster as he spoke "Now I'll use it to block your attack."

"That is if my monster's ability allows it to!" The masked figure announced "Go use Demonic Spin Roulette!"

Joey frowned "Great...Now if it lands on a three, four, or six he can negate and destroy Erin's Trap Card!"

Erin frowned hearing this too but the masked figure's gamble didn't pay off as the result landed on a two.

"Nuts!" The masked figure spoke seeing this "Shield does work!"

The barrier repelled Skull Archfiend of Lightning's effect.

"After activation" Yami Yugi told his opponents "I can place Shield face-down again for later!"

The masked figure spoke "I still have one more attack left, Shadow Paladin Archfiend shall attack your Dark Paladin now! Go **Shadow Archfiend Charge**!"

Having used up Shield Yami Yugi had no choice but to allow his monster to be attacked and destroyed.

"Turn end!" The masked figure spoke.

"It's my move!" Erin announced "I draw!"

She drew her card then checked it out to be a revival one itself "I activate Spell Card: **Phoenix Revival!**

She reveals the Spell Card: I can only activate this Spell Card if there is a Fire Type Monster on the field! It allows me to bring back any Monster destroyed last turn by battle or card effect ignoring Special Summoning conditions and I get to draw two cards afterwards."

With this Erin was able to bring back out Yugi's Dark Paladin

"Nuts!" the masked figure spoke "I just got done destroying it!"

"We'll then" Erin told them as she drew two cards from her deck "I'll activate Spell Card: **Fusion Recovery!** It'll allow me to bring back one Fusion Material Monster from my Graveyard and Polymerization and add them into my hand!"

She retrieved Polymerization and Volcanic Slicer.

"Next" Erin announced "I activate **Polymerization** once again this time I'll fuse Elemental Hero Burtrinixtrix in my hand with my Volcanic Slicer in order to Fusion Summon **Elemental Hero Nova Master!** "

Elemental Hero Nova Master now appears on the field **ATK: 2600**

"Next" Erin announces "I'll switch my Blaze Fenix into attack mode!*

Blaze Fenix went back into attack mode **2800**

"Then I'll activate Blaze Fenix's effect to inflict three hundred points of damage for every card on the field! And if my math is correct with three monsters on my side of the field, three on your sides and one trap card that's seven cards! So this damage will be more than you can handle! Go Blaze Fenix, **Blazing Inferno!** "

The Fusion Monster sent a powerful bombarding fire attack at it's opponent torching them.

"Should've tried to go after that!" Demonica hissed at her ally.

"Wouldn't have mattered! She would've used Phoenix Revival anyway and brought it back! At least that Dark Paladin can't attack all monsters now!"

"I suppose that's true"

 **Demonica and Masked Figure's Life Points: 1800**

"Now" Erin announces "Elemental Hero Nova Master shall attack your Shadow-Queen Archfiend, Go Nova Master, use Nova-Flare!"

The Masked Figure wasn't going to let this happen "Sorry, I won't allow it, I'll simply use another Archfiend Ghost to negate the attack!"

He discarded another Archfiend Ghost from his hand to his Graveyard.

"Then I'll attack your Shadow-Paladin Archfiend!" Erin announces "With Dark Paladin!"

Dark Paladin took aim and fired an attack at Shadow-Paladin Archfiend, the monster was struck by the attack and there was a big explosion as Shadow Paladin Archfiend seemed to have been destroyed.

"There goes that Fusion Monster!" Erin announced seeing her opponents Life Points drop.

 **Demonica's and Masked Figure's Life Points: 1600**

Then to their surprise Shadow Paladin Archfiend remained on the field **ATK: 3500**

"What trickery is this?" Yami Yugi demanded.

"My Shadow Paladin Archfiend's last effect" the masked figure told them "If he was destroyed by Battle, by removing from play one Archfiend Monster from my Graveyard, I can bring him back from the Graveyard, so I merely removed one of my Archfiend Ghosts from the Graveyard and brought him back

"Nuts!" Erin muttered.

She checked her hand "Turn end."

"It's my move!" Demonica shouts "I draw!"

She drew her card then smiles "It's time I showed you all true terror!" She turned to her partner" Mind if I borrow your monsters?"

"Go ahead" The masked figure said hiding a smile behind his mask "Why do you think I came to help you in this Tag Duel? Go ahead use my Archfiend Monsters to your desire!"

"Will do!" Demonica said she glares evilly at her two opponents almost tasting victory "I offer up, Shadow Paladin Archfiend, Skull Archfiend of Lightning and Shadow-Queen Archfiend in order to Summon my Ultimate Monster."

"That Earthbound Immortal wasn't her ultimate Monster?" Joey, Phineas and Ferb asked shocked.

Erin gulps in fear while Yami Yugi just watches what was going to happen as he thought _This can't be good! They are tributing three monsters...If I know anything a super-powerful monster is about to come out onto the field...We'll let's see what it is!_

Demonica smiled as a demonic aura surrounded her side of the field "Appear, **The Wicked Dreadroot!** "

A powerful demonic monster appeared on the field **ATK: 4000**

"This isn't good" Erin muttered with her knees shaking.

"You're right it isn't!" Demonica told her "With Wicked Dreadroot on my field it'll nearly be impossible to destroy him because with his presense on the field all Monsters with the exception of him on the field have their attack points halved!"

"Great!" Joey told her "You crippled your Earthbound Immortal!"

"Not so fast blonde" Demonica warned him "I'll activate my last card an Equip Spell Card known as **Earthbound Protection!** It's another Spell Card I can only activate while I have a face-up Earthbound Immortal and equip to it now the Earthbound Immortal's attack points or defense points can't change due to a card effect!"

"NOT GOOD!" Erin announced seeing that hers and Yugi's monster had their attack points halved.

 **2800-1400, 3200-1850, 2600-1300**

"Indeed!" Demonica said "Plus there is more to Earthbound Protection which you'll see coming up Yugi's turn if you get another one! Battle, Earthbound Immortal Ccappapu, attack Erin Directly!"

Erin grits her teeth as the monster sighted her and bashed her into the ground once again. Erin screamed in pain as she felt this. The pain was unbearable and once again she lay down on the ground bleeding badly trying to move.

 **Erin and Yami Yugi's Life Points: 200**

"Now" Demonica said seeing Erin unable to move "I suggest you stay down because I win! Wicked Dreadroot, Eliminate Dark Paladin!"

The second in command smirked behind his mask "It doesn't matter what monster Demonica destroys we win this Duel!"

Everyone watches as Wicked Dreadroot unleashes a powerful wave attack at Dark Paladin.

"ERIN!" Joey shouted.

"You have to get up!" Phineas encouraged.

"Come on Erin move!" Ferb agreed with his brother.

"If this connects" Demonica said with a smile "She's dead."

Erin watches helplessly and bleeding badly from her wounds she even coughs up blood and watches Wicked Dreadroot's attack come at Dark Paladin. She raises her hand weakly "I activate my Trap Card: **Shield!** "

Just in time her Shield Trap Card worked and prevented them from losing the Duel. Then Erin set it down again and kneels almost as if accepting defeat "Great...Now what can Yugi and I do to overcome this?"

"You got off lucky on that one" Demonica told the two "Next round coming up on my partner's turn it's lights out!"

Erin shivered thinking she was indeed going to lose this one, she didn't see anything out of this.

Yami Yugi looks at her "Erin..."

"Yeah?"

"Things may look bad now but you have to have hope."

"Hope to lose?"

"No" Yami Yugi told her "You have to remain strong willed as always. No matter what, I gave you my word and we will save Blair. Think on what you can do when she's safe!"

Erin tries to get up but her injuries made her think she couldn't, all she could do was kneel but she now saw his point "What can we do against those two monsters?"

"We believe in ourselves" Yami Yugi answered her "And we trust our fate in the Heart of the Cards!"

He stood up turning to his opponents "And I'll show you how we'll win!"

Erin watches as the Pharaoh turned his attention to the opponents "You seem to have an upper hand but I refuse to let this be my end, It's my move and possibly our last turn, I draw!"

Yami Yugi drew then felt a spark from the drawn card. He checked his hand to see what he drawn, and it was Card of Sanctity.

"I activate Spell Card: **Card of Sanctity!** It allows all of us to draw till we have six cards in or hand!"

With this all Duelist drew until they had six cards in their hand and at Yami Yugi's last card he drew he felt a spark meaning he had drawn an Egyptian God Card. He checked it out to see what he had drawn. Then he smiled "Prepare to feel a power like no other you two!"

Erin heard this and now stood on her two feet asking him "What have you drawn?"

"The card that will give us our victory" Yami Yugi told her "But first, we'll activate Blaze Fenix's ability."

"You can try all you want!" Demonica told him "By sending but that won't work! You see Earthbound Protection prevents me or my partner from taking effect damage during your turns."

Yami Yugi smirked "I figured it had that...And I was testing you to see if that was the case."

"You expected that?"

"You bet!" Yami Yugi said "But first when Watapon is drawn by a card effect, I can special Summon him to the field!"

Watapon appears on the field but due to Wicked Dreadroot's effect had it's attack points halved **ATK: 150**

"Next" Yami Yugi announced "I activate Spell Card: Monster Reborn to bring back my **Dark Magician!** "

Dark Magician came back but once again thanks to Wicked Dreadroot's effect had his attack points halved **ATK: 1250**

"Now I have everything in place in order to end this Duel!" Yami Yugi told his two opponents "Because as you know my two monsters I've just brought onto the field was a Special Summon which means I can do a Normal Summon...You know Demonica that you aren't the only one with a God card, and now it's time you pay the price for your actions at eating Blair! I offer up **Blaze Fenix the Blazing Bombardment Bird** , **Dark Paladin** , **Elemental Hero Nova Master** , in order to bring out **OBELISK THE TORMENTOR!** "

 **Passionate Duelist plays**

Erin watches as the three Fusion Monsters vanished and a huge blue god like monster stood on the field **ATK: 4000**

"Nuts" the masked figure spoke as he had anticipated the Pharaoh in summoning a God Card, honestly in this situation he preferred Slifer seeing as they could survive Slifer's attack. Heck perhaps they could've survived an encounter with Winged Dragon of Ra, but with two other monsters on his opponent's side of the field he knew what was going to happen.

"So" Demonica told her opponent "You have a monster with the same attack points as Wicked Dreadroot? What a shame because he's about to lose half of them!"

"I'd open your eyes to see the truth in that!" Yami Yugi told her which caused her to gasp seeing Obelisk was unaffected by the effect "HOW?"

The masked man answered "The Egyptian God Cards are unaffected by all Card effects!"

"It's about to get worse" Yami Yugi announced "Because I activate Obelisk the Tormentor's Special ability by offering up two monsters on the field I can give him infinite power and when he attacks not only do we win the duel but he destroys all monsters on the field!"

Obelisk The Tormentor gripped Watapon and Dark Magician absorbing them gaining such power and Yami Yugi shouted " **FIST OF GOD!** "

Obelisk the Tormentor lashed out it's huge fist as both of Demonica's monsters the fist strikes both of the monsters ending the Duel in Erin, and Yami Yugi's victory.

 **Demonica's and Masked Figure's Life Points: 0**

 **end of Song**

Demonica glares at the one that had beaten them and now had no choice but to spit out Blair whom had fallen unconscious mostly due to the lack of oxygen.

"Blair!" Erin shouted glad to see her friend free but she was too weak to move.

Phineas and Ferb ran over to Blair's body and felt to see if she had a pulse. The raven haired girl did and Phienas turned to Erin "She's fine, just unconscious."

Demonica glared at Erin "You escaped this time! But only because of the Pharaoh...Next time we meet, I'll be dining on that flesh!  
Demonica snaps her fingers and she with her partner vanished.

Erin was kneeling as Joey ran over to her "We got to get these two out of here Yug!"

Yami Yugi agreed "Right, both Blair and Erin need medical attention big time."

Yami Yugi picked up Erin while Joey picked up Blair as they made their way out of the Abandoned Maze Caves.

As he was holding her Erin looks at the Pharaoh "Thank you for helping today and thank you for saving Blair, I couldn't have done it without you."

The Pharaoh smiled "You did well today at least until the end. Remember Erin, trust in yourself and always trust your fate in the heart of the cards."

"I will next time" Erin said

Ferb, Phineas, Joey carrying an unconscious Blair, and Yami Yugi holding a very weak Erin made it out the the secret area where Sakura saw Erin's condition.

"What happened to her?" Sakura asked.

"Demonica!" Joey said "She forced Erin and Yugi into a Tag Duel and her Earthbound Immortal attacked poor Erin twice directly."

"She looks bad!" Sakura announced.

Li her husband looked at Erin "She does!"

Li turned to Pegasus "We need to get her to a hospital but knowing the enemy, they'll try to attack Erin while she's down."

"Then there's no time to lose" Pegasus suggested to them "We'll take both Blair and Erin to my mansion where I'll get medics to come over, I'll watch over both her and Blair until they both recovered.

"Good idea" Joey admitted "That way MFWD can't pull a fast one on you knowing your home."

The group leaves in Pegasus's helicopter to get to his mansion.

 **end of chapter**

 **This part is over and Demonica proved to be no pushover! Oh yeah, Erin will encounter Demonica again in the future but she will be without Yugi when she does and will be more experienced in dueling. Anyway next chapter is Chapter 24: Duel between Friends** : _**One week since Erin with Yugi's help managed to save Blair from Demonica and with both girls healed, Blair decides on during a sleep over at Erin's house to finally have their Duel. Will Erin's fire deck prevail over Blair's Light deck?**_

 **Special Cards**

 **yes, I promise I won't do this often on this fanfic but I'll do it when it's due. There are fanmade cards on this chapter that I'll list and put down. They go as followed.**

 **Shadow Paladin Archfiend**

 **Attribute: DARK**

 **Level: 7**

 **Type: Fusion/Fiend/Effect**

 **ATK: 2450, DEF: 2200**

 **Requirements "1" Shadow-Knight Archfiend+ "1" Archfiend Horse**

 **Effect: When this card is Fusion Summoned, This Card gains 200 Attack Points for every Archfiend Monster in your Graveyard. If this card is targeted by a card effect which would destroy him, roll a six sided die, if the results is a 1,3,or 5 negate the effect and destroy that card. If this Card was destroyed by Battle and sent to the Graveyard, you may remove from Play 1 Archfiend Monster from your Graveyard to Special Summon this Card back onto the field.**

 **Owned by Masked Figure**

 **Archfiend Horse**

 **Attribute: DARK**

 **Level: 2**

 **Type: Fiend/Effect**

 **ATK: 800, DEF: 800**

 **Effect: If this card was used as a Fusion, Synchro, or Ritual Material Monster for a Fusion, Syncrho or Ritual Monster, draw two cards for each monster used for the Ritual, FUSION, or SYNCRHO Summoned Monster.  
**

 **Owned by Masked Figure**

 **Demonic Raid**

 **Type: Spell**

 **Effect: Activate only when you have removed Monsters from your opponent's Graveyard from play, draw two cards for each Monster removed from the Graveyard.**

 **Owned by Demonica**

 **Archfiend Ghost**

 **Attribute: DARK**

 **Level: 1**

 **Type: Fiend/Effect**

 **ATK: 300, DEF: 100**

 **Effect: During your opponent's Battle Phase only, if your opponent declares a Direct Attack or an attack on one of your monsters, discard this card from your hand the Graveyard to negate the attack.**

 **Owned by Masked Figure.**

 **Fiendish Return**

 **Type: Spell Card**

 **Effect: Special Summon one Level four or below Archfiend Monster from your Graveyard.**

 **Owned by Masked Figure.**

 **Phoenix Revival**

 **Type: Spell Card**

 **Effect: You can only activate this Spell Card if a Monster was destroyed during your opponent's last turn, Special Summon the destroyed monster ignoring Special Summoning conditions and draw two cards.**

 **Owned by Erin**

 **And the last one**

 **Earthbound Protection**

 **Type: Equip Spell**

 **Effect: Equip only to a face up Earthbound Immortal Monster on your side of the field, the equipped Monster's attack points aren't affected by Card Effects, during your opponent's turn as long as this card is out you don't take any effect damage.**


	25. Chapter 24: Duel Between Friends!

Chapter 24: Duel Between Friends

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or Yugioh. I do own Erin.**

Blair and Erin were in Pegasus's mansion for a complete weak of recovery. Pegasus was true to his word when he told Sakura and Li, Erin's parents that he'd have medics come over to his mansion and look over the two injured girls. Blair was unconscious for the most part and her injuries weren't major except for maybe mentally. Now Erin's injuries were the worst during the week. She had nearly bleed to death thanks to Demonica's Earthbound Immortal inflicting major damage to her during the Shadow Duel. Pegasus suspected that if Erin and Yugi's Life Points went down to zero, Erin most likely would've died even if her soul was taken. Erin survived her injuries and was making a full recovery. At the moment, Phineas, Ferb, and Joey her three allies in this conflict sat around trying to discuss their next move, Yugi had bailed them out thanks to Obelisk the Tormentor and all three of the boys were previewing the tag Shadow Duel Erin just participated in.

Joey winces as he sees Earthbound Immortal Ccapapu attack Erin twice in the same Duel "No wonder Erin didn't fair to well against that thing."

"Who wouldn't?" Phineas asked him "Erin had no way of knowing what deck Demonica had. Funny thing is she beat Demonica's partner one-on-one."

Ferb was silent watching the first Duel Erin had as he remarked "That second-in-command seems to improve his deck after he was defeated by both Erin and Joey. He knew about Yugi's God Card."

"Had Yugi not been there with us Erin would've be dead! I'm telling you two, I'm not liking MFWD, they are out for blood. They are worse then anything I've had to deal with and I've had to deal with a lot of evil beings, from Marik and his Rare Hunters to just about anything...I've never seen an evil organization like MFWD go so far into wanting to see their foe dead. Now soul taking yes, but not going past that level."

"You're onto something there" Phineas admitted.

"Too right I am!" Joey said forming a fist in anger "We've gotta find their base and we've gotta do this quickly"

"What you three must do is settle down and form a plan together with Erin and Blair" Sakura told the three boys as she over heard Joey's latest comment.

Joey sighs "The more we think of one the more they plot to steal your cards at any means necessary even if it means killing your daughter."

"That hurts knowing that is the case" Sakura admitted "However we must also go into this with a clear mind, the enemy won't hesitate to rush out and use our aggression against us."

"She's right" Phineas remarked to Joey "No use rushing into things without a plan. There's only one good thing that comes out of Duels like this."

"I'm lost on that part" Joey told Phineas "What do you mean? What good comes out of this duel?"

"We now know what decks we are up against" Ferb told Joey "The second-in-command of MFWD has Archfiends, Demonica's deck seems to be a high level Dark Strategy Deck with it's goal of getting out her Earthbound Immortal and Wicked Dreadroot out. No doubt we'll see those two again."

Joey then got it "So you're saying we try to pull a Kaiba out and look for a weakness in the decks?"

Phineas nodded "Correct! Look it's not like we're going to have Yugi with us every single time to bail us out when things go wrong like it did last week. So if we study our opponents deck together we can determine how things are going to go down and seak out a weakness, Demonica already told us one weakness of an Earthbound Immortal."

"I'm lost that thing can't be targeted by an attack" Joey told him.

"Earthbound Immortals must have a Face-up Field Spell Card" Ferb told Joey "In other words no Face-up Field Spell Card out means that the Earthbound Immortal can't be brought out or if the field spell is destroyed the Earthbound Immortal is destroyed."

"So that's it's weakness!" Joey said snapping his fingers "Lucky for me I can handle her! I don't have a Field Spell Card in my deck!"

"But she might" Phineas told Joey "She already knows that is a key thing for an Earthbound Immortal, so the goal would probably be best for us to make sure she can't get a Field Spell Card out."

"Plus that's not her only card that is problematic" Ferb told his brother.

"That's right The Wicked Dreadroot must be dealt with too" Phineas said looking at Demonica's best monster "And Demonica says that's her best Monster...That Monster might be a little hard to overcome but I'm sure we can think of something."

The head doctor watching over Blair and Erin's condition comes out to inform Pegasus "Mr. Pegasus sir, the two girls have made an excellent recovery. Blair's coming around and Erin is set to go."

"Good work" Pegasus told the doctor turning to Sakura and Li "I believe you two should go in to see your daughter."

"We will" Syaoran Li said "Come on Sakura, let's see our Erin."

"Let's!"

The two parents open the door to see Erin looking around amazed to have made it. She looks over herself seeing that she was dressed in a hospital gown and her Obelisk Blue Girls only Dorm outfit had been completely washed from her blood and cleaned. She felt better and was at full strength. She turns to see Blair coming around. Blair rubbed her neck "Gee, what happened to me was it all a dream?"

Erin saw her sitting upright then Blair saw Erin in her hospital gown answering her own question "NO! I wasn't dreaming! Oh Erin! I'm sorry to have been the one that caused you to get so badly injured."

"Don't worry about it" Erin told her "You and I are besties and we'd do anything for one another including rescuing each other. I know you'd do the same for me."

Blair blushes agreeing with her "You're right, I would!"

The two girls heard the door open and Erin saw her mother and father coming inside "Mommy! Daddy!"

"Erin!" Sakura said running over to her daughter and hugging her joyfully and a bit too hard as Erin was now struggling to breathe "I'm glad you've made it!"

Erin's face was turning blue as Syaoran Li saw what his wife was doing "Sakura! If you don't let go of your hug around Erin, we'll lose her for sure!"

"Oh?" Sakura asked she then sees what she was doing to her daughter and let go "Sorry sweetie!"

Erin was gasping for breathe and only took one moment to catch it then she too hugged her mother glad to see her mom after what even she'd known as having a near death experience "Mommy!"

"There, there sweetie mommy's here" Sakura told Erin rubbing Erin's back as she heard Erin sobbing joyfully and happy to see her mother.

"And so am I" Syaoran Li said.

"Daddy!" Erin shouting hugging him as well.

Syaoran Li held his daughter "You've been through a lot last week. No one should've had to go threw that."

"You aren't saying I can't Duel anymore are you daddy?"

Li sighed "You can Duel if you want, but I'm more concerned of you taking Shadow Duels. This was the second time we had to get medics. The first time Chancellor Sheppard had you in his sick bay and now we had to get you to Pegasus's mansion for medics to come over. I'm very worried for you Erin."

Erin blushes as he looked at her poking her nose "You can Duel but try to avoid Shadow Duels if you can...Especially with ones involving MFWD."

"I'll try to daddy" Erin promised.

The two parents were having their family time with their daughter knowing that Erin was very close to death. Blair looks at Sakura "Sorry, Mrs. Syaoran."

Sakua heard Blair speaking and turned "About what?"

"You know about Demonica kidnapping me" Blair told her.

"It wasn't your fault" Sakura told her and Li agreed with his wife "No one can predict what this MFWD was going to do. One surely wouldn't have expected them to try a kidnapping on you while you were leaving Duel Academy."

"You aren't mad I put Erin into this mess?" Blair asked.

Li frowned "Too be honest about that, I'm partly upset at that knowing that Erin got hurt trying to rescue you, however the biggest thing about me is that I'd be very, very, very upset at Erin for not going to rescue you. Sakura and I've taught Erin that if one of your friends are captured you must do what you can to save them! You might've been the focus on the matter of Erin going to rescue you but I'd be more concerned if my Erin didn't go to rescue you."

Blair blushes not believing how kind Erin's father was being to her. She then saw what he meant.

"You two got other guests" Sakura told her daughter "Would you like to see them?"

"Sure!" Erin said she turns her head to see that they were near a restroom in Pegasus's mansion "Just let me and Blair shower and get dressed."

Blair saw that she too was in a hospital gown blushing "Yeah...I'm in agreement with Erin, if the Doctors cleared us, we would like to get cleaned and dressed."  
Sakura giggled knowing how important good hygiene was to girls "I don't see the problem in that."

Both Blair and Erin get up and head towards bathroom to shower. Like all showers the shower could only have one person inside it but both girls managed to get in anyway and take a shower. During the shower it is Blair that told Erin "Thanks for rescuing me"

"You're welcome" Erin told Blair "Of course I feel as if I didn't do much."

"What do you mean?" Blair asked her.

Erin sighs "Unlike the time of my First Shadow Duel, I didn't get to finish the enemy off, and I also lost faith in myself almost giving up."

Blar turned to Erin looking at Erin's eyes "I'm not sure when I passed out in Demonica's stomach but I saw you dueling with all your might...However I did see the Earthbound Immortal come out and heard that it could attack you directly so under that circumstance I don't fault you for wanting to quit. And don't worry about it, you had Yugi with you and he helped you to win. His win is your win as well."

Erin felt better at Blair's words. Blair looks at Erin more smiling "Once everything is clear, would you like to settle things?"

"Settle things?" Erin asked in the same thing her mother would've done when she was her age.

Blair giggled "I love that tone of yours."

This caused Erin to blush as this was a habit she got from her mother sounding clueless when she wasn't she was just a bit slow to catch on things.

Blair then spoke "I'm talking about this, I think it's time we settle this fact, who is stronger? Me or you?"

Erin smiled "Sure! I'd love to take you on and why don't you spend the night with me at my house in my room! We'll duel there!"

Blair winked as she shook Erin's hand "You got yourself a Duel tonight!"

The two girls completely take their shower and dry off. Once dry they try on their outfits, Erin was now in her Obelisk Blue Girls only dorm outfit while Blair was in her Slifer Red jacket.

The two girls now enter the room cleaned and in their outfits for the day minus the boots or shoes.

Once back in both girls allow Pegasus, Ferb, Joey and Phineas to come in.

"Erin!" The four boys shouted"

"Hey Mr. Pegasus! Ferb, Joey and Phineas!" Erin said waving to them.

"Blair!" Phineas told her "How's it going?"

"I'm fine now" Blair answered them "Sorry for letting them get to me."

"There wasn't anything none of us could've predicted that to happen" Phineas said "Luckily the chip that you hid on you worked."

"It certainly did" Joey told her.

Pegasus looks at Erin "I'm glad you are okay Erin-Girl. Did you learn anything from your duel with Demonica?"

Erin blushes remembering the Pharoh's words which echoed into her mind " _Things may look bad now but you have to have hope._ "Erin then spoke what was on her mind "I learned two things, I learned how dangerous Demonica is, and that despite what she had, that I need to believe in myself no matter what the situation I'm in is. Plus I need to trust my fate in the heart of the cards"

Pegasus smiled "I see Yugi-Boy's rubbed off on you in a good way."

"Still" Erin sighed "I just wish I was more prepared to duel Demonica."

Pegasus looked at Erin "There are somethings in life Erin-Girl that one can't prepare for."

"But Kero has always said expect the unexpected."

Kero heard his name called "AND I STILL GO BY MY WORD! I've always told that to your mother, but these Duel Monster Cards have amazing surprises. Pegasus did you create the Earthbound Immortal cards?"

"I didn't have a hand in making those cards" Pegasus answered "I learned my lesson on trying to make God Cards, that I wouldn't want to make that mistake again. However I've read something online about the Earthbound Immortals."

"Which is?" Erin asked.

Pegasus showed his student an article "According to this article there are many strange symbols or shapes on the ground. Look at one in particular does any look familiar?"

Erin checks it out and gasps, Blair catches this as well as, Ferb, Joey and Phineas. It is Erin that answered "Why, I recognize Ccapapu! It seems the shape is in the ground."

"Exactly" Pegasus said "Now if you look at the other shapes what do you all see?"

Blair answered one of them "I see a spider one...Ew gross!"

"I see a lizard like one" Joey said.

"I see two strange bird like ones" Ferb admitted.

Erin frowned the other two "I also see a monkey one and a Whale one..."

"Okay..." Joey said after a while "What's the point of all this Pegasus?"

Pegasus answered "Oh Wheeler, use common since for once. Now let me tell you, these seven shapes...Are a strong indication of how many Earthbound Immortals there are."

"SEVEN OF THEM!" Joey shouted.

"Correct" Pegasus said.

"All of them would have the ability to attack the player directly I assume" Phineas said in a logical way.

"Most likely" Pegasus said.

"Where are you getting at?" Sakura asked him.

Pegasus answered "We already know Demonica has one of the Earthbound Immortals and it's Ccapapu. I'm going to say this...MFWD might have high ranking members that may also have Earthbound Immortals."

"Great" Joey muttered.

Li then got where Pegasus was getting at "So are you saying...That Blair, Ferb, Phineas, Joey and Erin need to take these members on?"  
Pegasus nodded "Yes, the sooner the better. Plus at the locations where the strange shapes are in."

"Why should they do that?" Sakura asked "Erin's got a bad run-in with just one of them."

Phineas answered "It'll be incredibly hard to do, but I think I see Pegasus's plan. If the five of us go against an Earthbound Immortal near the area where the shapes are we can perhaps put them to rest so the other Earthbound Immortals can't be used."

"Will it work?" Syaroan Li asked.

Sakura pulls out the Sleep Sakura Card "I think it can and it's all probably going to have the Sleep Card work on them!"

Li smiles "That's right! The Sleep Card puts anything to sleep!"

"Or" Sakura said "I could erase them from all eternity with the Seal Card."

"That's one powerful card there" Li admitted remembering the Seal Card "The secret last Sakura Card to make fifty three Sakura Cards."

"What's it do?" Joey asked.

Sakura answered "The Seal Card is most likely the most powerful Sakura Card I have. When cast it should make anything it covers completely disappear never to return."

"You mean like real like banishing them?" Joey asked.

Sakura nodded "Yes, banishing things forever or until I decide to return them."

Li remembered the Seal Card "When Sakura and I went against it we had no idea what we were up against. Day-by-Day people were vanishing. When Sakura used one of her Sakura Cards trying to protect us or her, the Seal Card seem to steal those too immediately after usage."

"What about your Guardians of the Sakura Cards?" Blair asked interested in such a powerful Sakura Card.

Sakura answered "Not even Kerroberrous and Yue the two Guardian Beasts of the Clow were unable to defeat the Card and disappeared as well."

Joey gulped "That sounds like the Seal Card is the Ultimate Sakura Card if it was able to make two powerful beasts whom are Guardians of the Sakura Cards to not defeat. May I call it the God Sakura Card?"

Sakura smiled turning to Pegasus "It's ether we can go through with that plan take away the big threats to us by putting them to sleep or sealing them away forever."

Pegasus agreed "Right, it's time we strike back"

"Sweet World Road trip!" Joey shouted.

"We should do this as a team" Phineas told Joey.

"Oh we will" Joey said "We'll cut the opponents off from using Earthbound Immortals!"

Blair nodded "Indeed!"

"Great!" Pegasus said "I'll inform Eriol about this to see if he can assist us in someway as we take this offensive. Let's meet in three days to discuss this."

"Right!"

With this after making sure if it was okay for Blair to go to Erin's house for the night, the group split up with Pegasus focusing on the mission or at least the starting part. Once at Erin's house Joey suggested that Phineas and Ferb come over to his house for the night so that Blair and Erin could have some girl time together. Syaroan Li had left to see Eriol to inform him of the mission his daughter would soon participate in and to see if Eriol had anything to help with real life battle damage leaving Sakura alone with her daughter and Blair. Sakura would be the only witness of the Duel between Blair and Erin. She was excited wanting to see it. She waits till seven dressed in pink pajamas with Kero at her side.

"Has Erin gotten better Sakura?" Kero asked.

"Oh she's improved greatly!" Sakura told her Guardian "She beat Demetri with ease!"

She locks the front and back door seeing Li wouldn't be getting home till nine or ten. Sakura then knocks on Erin's door.

"Who is it?" Erin asked.

"It's me sweetie, may Kero and I come in?"

"Sure mommy!"

Sakura turned the door nob and opened her daughter's door then entered the room. Erin was in her own pajamas facing Blair whom was in her own pajamas. Both girls were barefoot and had their Duel Disks on their arms.

Blair turned to Erin "Ready to Duel?"

"You bet!" Erin told her "I'm more than ready!"

Blair smiles "Don't hold back on me!"

"I don't plan to!" Erin declared "Just don't hold back on me!"

"Won't ever!" Blair said.

The two activate their Duel Disks and shout " **DUEL!** "

 **Blair's Life Points: 4000**

 **Erin's Life Points: 4000**

"I'll go first" Blair offered.

"Go ahead" Erin said.

Blair smiles "Alright then!"

She checked her hand "First I'll start by setting a Monster Face-down, then I'll end my turn."

Blair set one of her monsters face-down and ended her turn.

"It's my move!" Erin announced "I draw!"

Erin drew her card then checked her hand "I'll start by summoning my Blazing Impachi to the field in attack mode!"

Blazing Impachi appears on the field **ATK: 1850**

"Next" Erin announced "Battle! Blazing Impachi attack Blair's face-down monster, **Burning Fire Trail!**

Blazing Impachi raised it's fist then slammed it down onto the field sending a fire wave at Blair's Monster. Blair smiled as her monster was revealed "Too bad! The Monster you are facing off against is Marshmallon! And it has two special abilities, one of which is it can't be destroyed by battle! Then the second is, when it's attacked while face-down in defense mode, it inflicts one thousand points of damage to you!"

Erin gasps as Blair's monster which looked like a small marshmellow with eyes appeared and wasn't destroyed. It then sent a blast at Erin reducing her Life Points.

 **Erin's Life Points: 3000**

"I walked into that one" Erin muttered, she checked her hand "I'll set one card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my move!" Blair announced "I draw!"

Blair drew her card "Now I summon **The Creator Incarnate!** "

A second Light Attribute Monster appeared **ATK: 1600**

"Next" Blair announced "I'll activate The Creator Incarnate's special ability, by offering him up and another Light Monster, I can Special Summon **The Creator!** "

Blair's two monsters disappeared and in their place was a huge Light monster **ATK: 2300**

Erin found herself smiling as Blair had a Monster similar to her Sacred Phoenix only hers stronger.

"Battle!" Blair announced "The Creator attacks your Blazing Impachi!"

"I don't think so!" Erin told Blair "I'll activate my Trap Card: **Shield!** "

Blair watches as a black shield appeared over her Blazing Impachi "I can only activate this Trap Card when you declare an attack with a monster or activate a monster's effect that does damage to me. For this one attack or effect damage, I negate that and I get to put it face-down for next turn!"

Blair watches smiling "So you defended yourself nicely, incredible!" she checks her hand feeling confident that Erin wouldn't be able to dust her monster just yet "Turn end!"

"It's my move!" Erin announces "I draw!"

Erin drew her card then checked her hand "I summon **Hand of Neypthys!** "

Hand of Neypthys appears on the field **ATK: 600**

"Next" Erin announces to Blair "I'll activate Hand of Neypthys' special ability! By offering it up and any other monster on my side of the field, I can Special Summon from my hand or deck... **Sacred Phoenix of Nepthys!** "

Sacred Phoenix of Nepthys appears on the field **ATK: 2400**

"That's incredible!" Blair announced seeing that both girls had monsters that they could Special Summon.

"It gets even better!" Erin told Blair "Battle! Sacred Phoenix of Nepthys attack The Creator with **Sacred Flame Wave!** "

Sacred Phoenix of Nepthys flew into the air and sent a powerful fire wave that rushed downward and onto Blair's Monster whom took the blow and was shattered destroyed. Blair braced herself as her Life Points fell.

 **Blair's Life Points: 3900**

"How's that for starters?" Erin asked Blair "I don't know what ability the Creator has but he certainly didn't have the attack points needed to keep him out!"

Blair hums "We'll see Erin, won't we?"

Erin smiled "Indeed, turn end!"

"It's my move!" Blair announced "I draw"  
She then smiled "I'll set one monster face-down then place one card face-down turn end!"

"It's my move!" Erin announced "I draw!"

Erin drew her card "Sweet! I'll summon my **Elemental Hero Blazeman!** "

"An Elemental Hero monster?" Blair asked as Elemental Hero Blazeman appeared **ATK: 1200**

"You bet!" Erin announced "Now I activate Blazeman's Special ability! When he's summoned I can search through my deck and add to my hand one Polymerization Spell Card!"

With this she gets her Spell Card "Now I'll activate **Polymerization!** With it I fuse Elemental Hero Blazeman with a Volcanic Scattershot in my hand in order to Fusion Summon **Elemental Hero Nova Master!** "

Elemental Hero Nova Master appears on the field **ATK: 2600**

Erin then looks at Blair "When Volcanic Scattershot is sent to my hand to the Graveyard due to an effect it burns up five hundred of your Life Points!"

Blair grits her teeth as her Life Points fell.

 **Blair's Life Points:** **3400**

"Now" Erin announced "Battle, Elemental Hero Nova Master attack Blair's face-down monster with **Nova-Flare** !"

"Not attacking with Sacred Phoenix?" Blair asked.

"I have my reasons!" Erin told her as Nova-Master took aim, gathering in a huge ball of fire and threw it at Blair's Monster.

Blair watches as her monster is revealed to be " **Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter!** "

The wolf monster howls and is destroyed easily.

Erin smiles "Now when Elemental Hero Nova Master destroys a monster by battle, I get to draw one card from my deck!"

"Hold on their!" Blair warned Erin "Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter has a special ability that's only activated while it is face down, known as a Flip Effect, when my wolf's Flip Effect is used I can destroy any card on the field and I choose your Sacred Phoenix of Nepthys but the down side is I have to discard the top three cards from my deck to the Graveyard."

The destroyed wolf's spirit seems to plunge into Erin's Sacred Phoenix of Nepythys and it is destroyed first. Once it was destroyed Nova Master's Ability activated allowing Erin to draw one card.

"That was a mistake" Erin warned Blair after she drew her card.

"We'll see won't we?" Blair asked.

"Indeed!" Erin told her "Turn end!"

"It's my move!" Blair announced "I draw!"

She drew her card "I summon **Thunder Nyan-Nyan**!"

Thunder Nyan-Nyan appeared on the field **ATK: 1900**

"Turn end" Blair announced.

"It's my move!" Erin announced "I draw!"

She drew her card and her Standby Phase lit up "Not sure what your move was Blair but during the Stand by Phase if Sacred Phoenix of Nepthys was destroyed due to a Card effect, she comes back, destroying all Spell or Trap Cards on the field! So, here she comes Sacred Phoenix of Neypthys, come on out! **Flame Revival!** "

Blair smiled as her Trap Card and Erin's Shield Trap Card was destroyed "I was hoping for that!"

Erin blinked "What do you mean?"

Blair answered "My destroyed card was known as **Light From Beyond the Grave!** And it's a Trap Card that activates when it has been destroyed by a card effect, it allows me to return all monsters in my Graveyard to my deck reshuffle the deck and I get to draw one card for each Monster returned plus my Light Monster I have out Thunder Nyan-Nyan can't be destroyed by Battle until the end of your turn.

Erin watches as a powerful flash of light erupted from Blair's Graveyard returning her The Creator, The Creator Incarnete, Lightsworn Wolf, Marshmellon, and another Monster that Blair had to discard due to Lightsworn Wolf's effect forcing Blair to discard three cards from the top of her deck.

This meant Blair was able to draw five cards, giving her a full hand of six cards!

"That's amazing!" Sakura announced.

"Sure was" Kero admitted "Blair played Sacred Phoenix of Nepythys's effect well, she got rid of Erin's Shield Trap Card and her Trap Card can only have it's effect activated when it was destroyed.

Erin frowned checking her hand "You're Monster might not be able to be destroyed by battle but while she's in attack mode, I can still do damage to your Life Points! Battle, Nova Master attack Thunder-Nyan Nyan! **Nova-Flare!** "

Elemental Hero Nova Master took aim and threw another ball of fire at Thunder Nyan-Nyan. The attack connects but Blair's Monster wasn't destroyed thanks to Blair's Trap Card however the Battle Damage was dealt.

 **Blair's Life Points: 2700**

"Now" Erin announced "Sacred Phoenix of Nepthys shall attack Thunder Nyan-Nyan as well! **Sacred Flame Wave!** "

Erin's monster took and attacked Blair's Monster which tanked the attack too. Still damage was dealt to Blair.

 **Blair's Life Points: 2200**

"Turn end" Erin announced.

"It's my move!" Blair announced to Erin "I draw!"

She checked her hand "Oh-dear Erin, looks like you are in trouble now!"

Erin didn't like how Blair said that as she bit her lip "What have you got?"

"I got seven cards in my hand mostly thanks to Light from Beyound the Grave's help, now I'll use them to good use, first I'm going to play my Vlyon Prism Tuner Monster!"

Her prism appears on the field **ATK: 1500**

"Next" Blair announced "I'm going to tune my level four Vlyon Prism Tuner Monster with my level four Thunder Nyan-Nyan in order to Synchro Summon **Avenging Knight Parashath!** "

In a bright flash of light Blair's level eight Synchro Monster appeared **ATK: 2600**

"That is bad!" Sakura said seeing this remembering that Blair used this combo on Joey.

"Why is that?" Kero asked.

Blair answered "I'll activate Vlyon Prism's ability, by paying five hundred of my Life Points, I can attach it to any Light Monster on the field, and at the moment I'll use it on my own Synchro Monster!"

Sakura frowned "Now the equipped monster gains 1000 attack points!"

"THAT'S NOT GOOD FOR ERIN!" Kero shouted.

"Indeed" Sakura said.

Erin watches as Blair's Synchro Monster gained one thousand attack points. **2600-3600**

"He won't be your only problem!" Blair told Erin "I'll activate my **Shinato's Arc** Ritual Spell Card."

Erin gulped "Not that."

"Oh yes, that" Blair said chuckling "Now I must send monsters from my hand to the Graveyard to equal eight stars or more. So I'll send D.D Warrior Lady from my hand and a Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands to my Graveyard in order to Ritual Summon **Shinato, King of a Higher Plane!** "

Shinato appears **ATK: 3300**

"Great" Erin muttered as she thought _That's two monsters with over three thousand attack points!_

"Now" Blair announced "Revenge time! Battle, Avenging Knight Parashath, attack Elemental Hero Nova Master! **Avenging Slash!** "

Avenging Knight Parashath attacked Erin's Elemental Hero Nova Master and it was destroyed dealing heavy damage to Erin's Life Points.

 **Erin's Life Points: 2000**

"And now" Blair declared "Shinato, shall attack your Sacred Phoenix of Nepthys! **Heavenly Wave!** "

Erin watches as Shinato attacked her Sacred Phoenix of Nepthys destroying it. She was glad her monster wasn't in defense mode for if it was Shinato would've defeated her this turn...Instead she took the Battle damage and was still standing.

 **Erin's Life Points: 1100**

"With that I end my turn" Blair said confident she could win this now and why wouldn't she be this confident, she had just destroyed Erin's two monsters and Avenging Knight Parashath could deal piercing damage.

Even Sakura was worried "Oh man, Erin might've lost this one."

"Why's that?" Kero asked "Is it because she's facing off against two monsters with over three thousand attack points?"

"There is that yes" Sakura said "I've seen Blair duel against Joey and Joey lost to her thanks to to the same monsters you see on the field. Anyway Avenging Knight Parashath deals piecing damage."

"That means she can't defend herself!" Kero announced.

"Exactly" Sakura said looking at her daughter's Life Points "And she only has Eleven hundred Life Points left which should be easy for Avenging Knight Parasath's attack to finish Erin off on Blair's next turn, ether that or Shinato attacks and destroys Erin's defense monster and deals damage to Erin equal to that monster's attack points."

"Oh, man Erin's really in trouble then" Kero muttered.

Erin remembered Yugi's words and remained focus even when her mother didn't think Erin could win this one "It's my move!" Erin announced "I draw!"

Erin drew and she drew her Fox Fire. She smiles seeing Fox Fire "I'll summon Fox Fire in defense mode!"

Fox Fire appears on the field **DEF: 200**

"Next" Erin announced "I'll activate my Spell Card, **Phoenix Revival** , I can only activate this card when I have a Fire Attribute Monster on my side of the field! It allows me to Special Summon any monster on my side of the field that was destroyed by battle last turn ignoring Special Summoning conditions. Then I get to draw two cards! So Sacred Phoenix of Nepthys, come on out!"

Sacred Phoenix of Nepthys appeared once again out of a powerful burst of fire **ATK: 2400**

Erin drew two more cards afterward. She rechecks her hand seeing she had drawn enough Trap Cards to help her out for at least this round. What she needed was Fusion Recovery so she could get out her Fusion Monster, but she didn't get it this turn and besides Fox Fire Phoenix Kyubbi Mode's effect wouldn't defeat Blair yet. Blair needed one more monster at least. Still with these two monsters Erin knew she'd survive this encounter and decides to go for it "I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!"

Blair smiles "Nice one Erin but it looks like I win this round! It's my move, I draw!

She drew her card "I summon the Calculator in attack mode!"

A calculator appeared on the field **ATK:?**

"What's with the question mark?" Kero asked.

Blair answered "The Calculator is incredible, you see it's attack points are the combined total of all my monsters levels times three hundred!"

Erin gulped seeing that Blair really had a dangerous level two monster but she could still win this round Blair had now three monsters. There were two level eight monsters and one level two monster making the total level count eighteen and it's attack points shot up. **?-5400**

"Now" Blair announced "My Avenging Knight Parashath shall attack your Fox Fire!"

Erin was ready for it "Hold on their Blair, I'll pay one thousand Life Points and activate my Counter Trap Card: **Volcanic Ash Cloud!** "

Erin paid one thousand of her Life Points. **Erin's Life Points: 100**

Volcanic Ash spews into the room causing Sakura to look alarmed but she remembered that this was just a hologram and calmed down. Blair looked around "What's going on? I can't see a thing!"

"Exactly after I pay one thousand Life Points to activate this Trap Card" Erin announced "Volcanic Ash Cloud, negates your monster's Attack and automatically ends your Battle Phase and halves the attack points of all your monsters till the end of my next turn!"

Blair blinked in amazement "NO WAY! You survived that one!"

She watches as all of her current monsters had their attack points halved **3600-1800, 3300-1650, and 5400-2700.**

"I did survive that one" Erin admitted to Blair.

"I end my turn!" Blair announced "Let's see what you can do!"

Erin smiled "I plan to win and turn this Duel around, it's move, I draw!"

 **Passionate Duelist plays**

Just as Yugi had done in placing his fate in the heart of the cards Erin closed her eyes then drew the card. When she had opened her eyes she seen what she had drawn "Nice!"

Erin decides to play it "I activate Spell Card: **Fusion Recovery!** "

"Lot of good that'll do you!" Blair told her friend.

"Oh it's going to do me a lot of good!" Erin returned Blair's challenge "Fusion Recovery allows me to search threw my Graveyard and add to my hand one Polymerization and one Fusion Material Monster. So I'll return my Polymerization Spell Card, then Elemental Hero Blazeman!"

Erin returned her two monsters "Next, I'll summon my Elemental Hero Blazeman!" Erin summons Elemental Hero Blazeman **ATK: 1200** "However seeing that I only have one Polymerization means his effect is useless but he won't be there for long, for I have all the pieces of the puzzle to end this duel right now!"

"I don't see it" Blair told her "Your highest attacking monster is Sacred Phoenix and due to Volcanic Ash Cloud's effect when you end your turn my monsters will have their attack points back to normal!"

Erin smiled "I'll activate Spell Card: **Polymerization!** "

Blair blinks "You're not serious are you? What Fusion could possibly beat my set up?"

Erin answered "You're about to find out! I'll fuse my **Fox Fire** , with my **Sacred Phoenix of Nepthys** , both of which are on my side of the field in order to Fusion Summon, my own best monster, **Fox Fire, Phoenix Kyubbi Mode!** "

Erin's Fox Fire, and Sacred Phoenix fused into one becoming Erin's best monster Fox Fire Phoenix Kyubbi Mode **ATK: 3000**

"Three thousand attack points?" Blair asked "Even if you go for my Calculator I still have enough Life Points left to defeat your monster and end the duel."

"Too bad I'm not going to attack with Fox Fire Phoenix Kyubbi Mode to defeat you Blair" Erin said.

"What do you mean?" Blair asked alarmed.

Erin answered "I'll activate Fox Fire Phoenix Kyubbi Mode's Special ability! By offering up one Fire Type Monster and giving up it's attack during the Battle Phase, I can have Fox Fire Phoenix Kyubbi Mode destroy all Monsters on your side of the field."

"Not good" Blair muttered "But I could probably win next turn if I get a monster over twelve hundred attack points!"

"There's more" Erin told Blair which silenced her friend allowing Erin to continue "For each monster Fox Fire Kyubbi Mode destroys by it's effect you take eight hundred points of damage!"

Reality set into Blair "Oh-no!" the raven haired girl took a step back not believing Erin actually won even with her huge set up "This can't be! I have the perfect set up!"

"You mean you HAD the perfect set up" Erin said "Now Fox Fire Phoenix Kyubbi Mode, I offer up Elemental Hero Blazeman in order for you to activate **Sacred Phoenix Kyubbi Inferno!** "

Blair watches as Elemental Hero Blazeman vanishes from the field and Fox Fire Phoenix Kyubbi Mode gathers in a huge fire attack sending it out like a nuclear bomb nuking Blair's side of the field destroying all of her monsters in an intense blazing inferno. As the fire makes it's way over to Blair, the Raven haired girl actually smiled even in defeat as she thought _Good Job Erin! You won against me fair and square. I'm proud to be your best friend._

The blazing fire gets to Blair incinerating the rest of her Life Points ending the Duel in Erin's victory.

 **Blair's Life Points: 0**

 **Erin's Life Points: 100**

 **Passionate Duelist ends**

Erin smiles as she ran towards her best friend. Blair was still smiling even though she had been defeated. Erin reached out towards Blair's hand as the recoil had wiped Blair off her feet and onto her butt. Blair accepted Erin's hand and allowed Erin to help her up "You won. Congratulations."

"Thanks Blair!" Erin told her best friend "We should Duel each other again one day."

Blair smiles nodding "You bet we will! Always look towards the rematches one day. But right now it looks like we all have to prepare for something."

Sakura agreed as she walked over towards the two girls "Excellent Duel you two."

"Yeah!" Kero said he looked at Erin "I didn't know your Fox Fire could grow up big and strong! In short she's acting like me when she's in Fox Fire, Phoenix Kyubbi Mode!

Erin giggled at Kero's comment as the real Fox Fire appears at her shoulders watching and laughing as well "Why don't you tell it to her Kero? She's out at the moment."

Kero stares at Fox Fire seeing her once again "Keep on a lookout to protect Erin Fox Fire."

The Duel Monster spirit nodded it's fury head. Sakura turned towards the time to see it was time for the girls to get ready for bed "Well ladies time for bed shortly."

"Ah!" Erin muttered looking at the time which was eight thirty "Till Nine mommy? I want to spend more time with Blair."

"Okay" Sakura said to her daughter "Thirty more minutes but you should both get ready for bed by brushing your teeth."

"Will do Mrs. Syaoran" Blair told her.

Sakura leaves smiling happy to have saw her daughter win. Sakura returned to her own bedroom sitting down to rest her tired legs. She waits wondering how things were going to end up soon. She knew Eriol would've agreed with Pegasus's first ever assignment on the offensive. The removal of the Earthbound Immortals or sealing them away so they could never do harm again. She just hoped her daughter and her friends were up to the task.

 **End of chapter**

 **Erin has defeated her best friend Blair in a Duel. This Duel was really close and I tried to make it so that the two girls were nearly even in the end. Similar to how Yugi and Joey did in their first ever Duel...I don't think I succeeded in doing so but her Fox Fire Phoenix Kyubbi Mode wins her another Duel again. Anyway I've been asked if I plan to make a Synchro Monster or an XYZ version of Fox Fire for Erin, and sadly as much as I'd love to...I DON'T KNOW how I would be able to make her stronger in a Synchro Monster or XYZ Monster, her Fusion Form's effect is pretty good and nearly makes it impossible for one to defeat it fully. So at the moment, the jury is still out that I possibly could, but I'm heavily leaning towards NO.**

 **Anyway next chapter is Chapter 25:** **Joey and The Monkey** : _**Erin and her friends set off to stop MFWD from using the Earthbound Immortals. Joey comes across a Duelist whom has the Monkey Earthbound Immortal. Can Joey's amazing luck prevail over an Earthbound Immortal?**_

 **Special Cards**

 **Yeah, I have to do this again, luckily there isn't as much in this one just two! One for Blair and one for Erin.**

 **Light from Beyond the Grave**

 **Type: Trap**

 **Effect: Activate only when this card has been destroyed by a Card Effect, Select One face-up Light Attribute Monster on the field then Return all monsters in your Graveyard, reshuffle the deck and Draw one card for each Monster returned the Light Attribute Monster you've selected can't be destroyed by battle until the end of your opponent's turn.**

 **Owned by Blair**

 **Volcanic Ash Cloud**

 **Type: Counter Trap**

 **Effect: Pay 1000 Life Points to activate this card's effect. Activate only when your opponent declares an Attack, Negate the attack and End your opponent's Battle Phase, until the end of your turn, all of your Opponent's Monsters have their attack points halved.**

 **Owned by Erin**


	26. Chapter 25: Joey and the Monkey!

Chapter 25: Joey and the Monkey

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or Yugioh. I do own Erin. Also there is a special guest staring in this chapter I won't say much but I'll also say this I don't own him.**

The three days had passed since Pegasus had formatted a plan of action against the Earthbound Immortals. This meant something to Erin, this would be the first time she, and her allies would take an offensive approach to MFWD from allowing them to use their Earthbound Immortals. Blair, Ferb, Erin, Joey and Phineas were all packed for the adventure. They were doing one last look at their decks trying to make adjustments so they'd protect themselves from MFWD a bit better. They needed every Life Point they could have in order to make sure they'd survive an Earthbound Immortal's Direct Attack. The group was now meeting up with Pegasus, Erin's parents, and Eriol at Pegasus's mansion. Eriol had agreed on Pegasus's plan seeing that he didn't like that fact that MFWD were using them against Erin and her friends. They all gathered around the table sitting in chairs when there was a knock at the door.

"Who can that be?" Joey asked.

Pegasus shrugged "Don't know, and funny I wasn't expecting any other guest at this time today."

Ruby Moon, one of Eriol's servants went up to answer the door. The girl was about to get a shock of her life. As she got to the door she tried to be polite "Yes, who is it?"

"Ether you Pegasus started dating again or you got a new servant...Open up this door this instant!"

Ruby Moon looked out of the spyhole and gasped seeing that it was a brown haired man wearing a white jacket. He had blue eyes. Ruby stepped back shocked for once. She knew when someone was powerful in both world effort ways and in Duel Monsters. She turns as Syaoran Li walked up the stairs thinking Ruby might've seen someone from MFWD "What's wrong?"

"Tell Mr. Pegasus we have a visitor that wants to speak to him...Also tell Wheeler that he mighjt want to sit tight. He may not like who comes down."

Syaoran Li nods going to inform Pegasus "Right but is it someone from MFWD?"

"Negative" Ruby answered "But it is someone else that Joey doesn't like."

Ruby watches as Erin's father walked down towards the room where they were having their meeting. Ruby now opened the door and the man came in "Took you long enough to open the door!"

"Sorry Mr...Kaiba is it?"

"Yes, that's my name" the man said "Seto Kaiba."

"Sorry Mr. Kaiba sir, but Mr. Pegasus wasn't expecting guests at this time, you see he's having a meeting and-"

Kaiba ignored her explanation "I could careless if he was in a meeting or not, but I'm here to see him rather he wants to see me or not. I came here looking to why Pegasus asked me to lend him a few Kaibe Corp probes especially for this Suicide Forest!"

Ruby nods closing the door but made sure that no one else was waiting to come inside at least no one from MFWD. Once she closed it she guided Seto Kaiba towards the meeting room where everyone was silent. All eyes turned towards the entrance area of the room as Pegasus looked up and turned "Well Ruby, it looks like you've dragged in my old friend Kaiba boy!"

"KAIBA?" Joey shouted breaking up the silence after Pegasus spoke his words "NOT YOU AGAIN!"

"Nice to see you too you Dueling Monkey" Seto Kaiba said shrugging Joey's words off.

"DUELING MONKEY?" Joey demanded forming a fist "WHY I OUTTA!"

He wouldn't get far for Blair, Phineas, and Ferb were holding him back from charging "Let me go you three! I gotta give Kaiba a one-two punch!"

"Settle down man!" Blair told Joey "I mean I know he gets on your nerves but you have to settle down!"

"She's right!" Phineas said "No use starting even more trouble now!"

Seto Kaiba looked at Erin whom was sitting at Pegasus's side "So...You must be this Erin Syaoran that has beaten quite a handful of my students back at Duel Academy and is Pegasus's student."

"T-T-T-That's me sir" Erin said in an unease voice, compared to the kind Yugi, Kaiba sort of already scared her.

Seto Kaiba looks at her more "You must be impressive to beat an Obelisk Blue in Alexis, a really smart Ra Yellow in Bastion, and helping Jaden to defeat Nightshroud and some other brainwashed attacker serving this MFWD."

"Oh she's incredible Kaiba!" Joey told him "She beat Mai Valletine"

"That's nothing new Wheeler, anyone that's focused on dueling Mai and not think for only themselves can beat Mai" Kaiba told him.

Joey formed a fist not believing Kaiba would insult Mai's dueling skills but at least Kaiba admitted the ones that did lose to Mai usually did think only for themselves one of those being John Claw Magnum. Kaiba looked at Pegasus "I'm cutting the main problem here, I didn't come here to see your student Pegasus, I came here wanting to know why you asked me for two or three Kaiba Corp probes to cover the Suicide Forest...News flash, nothing important is in there!"

It is Phineas that spoke "For once sadly Mr. Seto Kaiba...That's where you are wrong! Supposingly, somewhere in there is the main base of MFWD."

Kaiba glared at Phineas for calling him out in being wrong but there was something about the words of MFWD that made him know Phineas was telling the truth "So...If I'm wrong then tell me isn't MFWD the same clowns that kidnapped two of my students and planned to try to kidnap a third?"

"That would be correct" Phineas answered in a matter of fact voice.

"So..." Kaiba said looking at Pegasus "You wanted the three probes to look around that area looking for the base because why?"

"They are after powerful cards" Eriol said to Kaiba "Cards that in the wrong hands especially MFWD's hands could lead this world to being conquered...They aren't Duel Monster Cards and are known as Sakura Cards."

Sakura held a card up to show Kaiba what one looked like.

Kaiba wasn't too pleased "Oh please...You're saying a couple of Tarot cards has that much power? You're pulling my leg!"

"There are fifty-three of them" Sakura explained.

"Oh I'm sorry, Fifty-Three tarot cards?" Kaiba said still not believing in them "Next you'll be telling me that these Sakura Cards are magical."

"But they are!" Sakura said.

"I rest my case" Kaiba muttered "Those cards can't be that strong."

"What's his deal?" Li asked Joey.

Joey answered "Rich Boy doesn't believe in magic. So anyone telling him some cards are magical go in one ear and exit out the other."

"What would happen if Mommy uses one?" Erin whispered to Joey.

"He still wouldn't believe it" Joey answered "Heck he doesn't even believe in Yugi's Millennium Puzzle or that any Millennium Item has magic in them. Even when his soul was taken out by one of them!"

Kaiba turned to Pegasus "Regardless on what MFWD is after, that doesn't excuse those clowns of attacking my Duel Academy. They will pay for that and will pay for it dearly when I catch them. So now that I know that they are supposingly in the Suicide Forest, I will lend you the three probes...And they better catch something because if not it will be a waste of Kaiba Corp money."

"Oh, so your lending the probes?" Pegasus asked.

"For at least five days" Kaiba said "Now if they pick something up in those five days even some unusual activity from this MFWD then I'll let them out longer. So...I can see you all are in a meeting now...What's it for?"

"Our first big offensive against them" Sakura answered.

Kaiba turned his attention to the screen of Ccappu "Pegasus...What is that?"

"I had nothing to do with that Monster" Pegasus told Kaiba "But that's an Earthbound Immortal one of seven of them."

"I was gonna say, this Pegasus, ether you grown too old and don't have imagination any more or that is someone else's card they created."

"Careful what you say there Kaiba, Earthbound Immortals have the ability to attack the player directly..." Joey warned Kaiba "One nearly killed Erin."

Kaiba grew more interested in this "Hmm...Maybe you do have something there. Now what's the big offensive?"

"We are in the planning stages right now" Phineas told him "We're going to the source of the Earthbound Immortal problem then taking MFWD's ability away to use them by dueling their Duelist that have them."

"That's a bold move you are making Pegasus" Kaiba said looking at Pegasus for once there was a hint of kindness coming from Kaiba as if Kaiba was warning him but that soon turned out to be an insult "What hope do you have to gain in sending your only student up against them all...You nearly lost her once, and if she doesn't get a good hand a couple more times then she's as good as dead the next time. Plus"

Kaiba looked around seeing Erin's friends "You have two kids from this Tri-State Area that prefer Dueling together, a girl with love issue matters-"

"HEY!" Blair shouted angrily at the insult "Don't bring up my love for Zane and Jaden at that time!"

Kaiba ignored her then sent the biggest insult at Joey "Then you got the Dueling Monkey...I suppose out of the group the Dueling Monkey has the biggest experience in dueling but even with his skills they all will fall."

"Keep on talking Kaiba!" Joey said in an angry tone.

"I shall not shut up" Kaiba ordered Joey, forcing the Blond to nearly break the hold that Blair, Ferb and Phineas were holding him in but they were able to hold.

Kaiba looks at Pegasus "If you wanted to deal with the Earthbound Immortals so quickly than you should've came to me or Yugi. The two of us alone could handle these Earthbound Gods especially when Yugi has the three God Cards in his deck. This first ever offensive mission you are planning Pegasus is bound to fail!"

"It isn't about beating them" Sakura told him.

Her husband Syaoran Li stood up "Sakura's right Kaiba! Sure the first step is beating the Earthbound Immortal user in a Duel but the next step is to silence the Earthbound Immortal and the Seal Card one of my wife's Sakura Cards has that power to do it."

Kaiba shrugged off this as he looked at Pegasus "So you have a decent plan of attack, but you are lacking the strength factor in your group. This mission is bound to fail from the start because you are sending a group of kids and a Dueling Monkey to deal with such a threat. Please Pegasus for once be smarter!"

Pegasus turned to Seto Kaiba smiling "Oh, Kaiba-boy, you maybe a strong Duelist but you forget one important thing about Duel Monsters, is that it's this, if you believe in yourself you can accomplish anything. Besides how many times has Yugi-Boy beat you? Last I checked dueling Duelist Kingdom you had to cheat to defeat Yugi"

"HE CHEATED?" Sakura asked.

"Oh he did" Pegasus said "He threatened to jump off a cliff if Yugi were to finish the Duel off right then and there."

"The Pharaoh inside Yug's Millennium Puzzle didn't care much for Kaiba then" Joey admitted "And he was going to attack Kaiba but...My pal Yugi decided not to in the end."

Kaiba glares at Pegasus and Joey as even he knew that win he had on Yugi wasn't a solid win compared to Yugi's other wins on him. Pegasus then spoke up encouraging words "I believe in my student and her friends to be able to overcome the Earthbound Immortals. Of course if you are so worried about my student and her friend's first ever offensive mission you can tag along."

"Oh please" Kaiba said "I have more important things to do than just babysit a bunch of kids and the Dueling Monkey."

"Call me a Dueling Money again Rich Boy and I'll break through this hold and give you three punches to the face!" Joey warned.

Kaiba then looks at Pegasus "I don't believe your group can be successful against the Earthbound Immortals."

"Then why don't we make a little bet shall we?" Pegasus asked.

Kaiba turned as Pegasus then made up the suggestion "If Erin and her friends are able to defeat the Earthbound Immortals than you give me the three probes for free so that I can use them instead of you."

"Fine!" Kaiba said "And if they are unsuccessful my probes will cost you double the money! For this bet I'll even take your group to the first location once you've found an Earthbound Immortal. Heck I'll even tag along with them to see one of your team's efforts fail."

"Very well."

"Does he have to be with us?" Joey asked.

"It's only for one Duel!" Phineas told him.

"Just settle down" Ferb said "And think of what will happen when we prove Kaiba wrong."

Joey grinned really thinking on this "Oh, thank you, I think I already am feeling better on that!"

The meeting was then resolved and the first location was revealed. Kaiba was true to his word and took Blair, Erin, Ferb, Joey and Phineas to the destination with Sakura being with them seeing that she had the Seal Sakura Card. She didn't want Erin to try to attempt to use the Seal Card. Such a card like that may have unintended consequences on her daughter, so perhaps this was one card for Erin to use when she got older.

They finally arrived at the area with Kaiba looking around seeing the line in the ground "So...We are here...Oh and Wheeler, how fitting for you after all it was you that said you'll be taking on this Earthbound Immortal on and it looks like a monkey...Quite a good impression if you ask me

Joey glared at Kaiba "QUIT MOCKING ME RICH BOY!"

Erin turned to her mother "Even when it's not a Duel yet, I can sense an evil power coming from it."

"I can too Erin"  
"First thing is first" Erin suggested "We have to duel the opponent first right?"

"I'd so love to Duel Demonica!" Joey said "For what she put you threw Erin!"

"I doubt it's Demonica" Phineas told him.

Suddenly the scene seems to change as the ground shook.

"That's funny" Kaiba muttered as everyone hugged the ground "This isn't on a fault line, so an Earthquake shouldn't have appeared."

Sakura turned hearing what appeared to be thunder in the distance and shadows seemed to emerge "That's because it's no earthquake!"

"Then what is it?" Joey asked.

Phineas looked threw his binoculars he brought with him for this just in case they'd run into trouble like this. He bit his lip as he saw the figures "STAPMEDE!"

Sakura thought quickly grabbing Erin and Blair she managed to with them in her arms jump into a tree for safety. Kaiba, Phineas and Ferb managed to get on another tree but sadly for Joey...He was too slow in his reaction time as he looks up "Stampede of what Phineas?"

He would get his answer as bulls, cows and other cattle ran over him.

"Are you okay Joey?" Phineas asked seeing that the dust cleared.

Amazingly even when trampled Joey raised a hand "I think they broke something! But I'll be fine."

Erin rushes down to help Joey up as Sakura does the same helping him up. Kaiba was shaking his head almost wanting to laugh at Wheeler's misfortune. Things like that nearly always happened to Joey.

"Where did that stampede come from?" Joey asked.

Phineas answered "From the north of here."

"Yeah, I can see that and I felt them on my back" Joey muttered "But who are they running from?"

Kaiba answered as a masked clown figure emerged "Maybe that clown could tell you."

Joey looked up to see the clown "Great...A clown. Wait a second a MASKED Clown!"

The figure glared "What are you doing on my land?"

"You're land?" Kaiba asked "Last I checked this land is owned by the federal government of this place."

"All lands that have Earthbound Immortal markings belong to MFWD!" the clown spoke.

"So you work for them" Joey said getting up "And that stampede was your doing."

Joey grabbed the clown by the throat and started whirling him about "Who were you after? What purpse did you have to do that? You could've killed me!"

"I was hoping to separate your group to get to Erin easily, but the mother was smarter than I thought too bad you weren't and I would've not cared if you would've lived through that."

"Why you?" Joey said "It's always trying to get to Erin!"

The MFWD member managed to pull out an electric button and forced Joey's hand to touch it. The button emitted an electrical charge that was sent into Joey shocking him and forced him to let go after the blond screamed "ELECTRIC BUTTON? Don't tell me you are the Joker from Batman!"

The clown began to laugh "Joker? Oh he's my favorite Batman villain alright...You know why?"

The masked figure pulls off his masked to reveal that he was indeed the Clown Prince of Crime, the Joker.

"HOLY SMOKES!" Blair shouted.

"IT'S THE JOKER!" Phineas and Ferb shouted.

"Great..." Sakura muttered "Why did MFWD have to have him?"

The Joker laughed "That's right ladies and Gentlemen, I'm Mr. J!"

"If you're the Joker" Kaiba said stepping out trying not to believe this man "Then where is the Batman?"

"Oh, you know how the BATMAN is" Joker explained "He only arrives at night and last I checked is still in Gotham City!"

"Why are you in league with MFWD?" Sakura asked.

Joker laughed "Because why not? They wear masks! Anyone that wears masks and wants to conquer the world is my sort of organization and soon I'll be the top of that organization...Now hand over Erin and her mother!"

Joey looks at the Joker knowing full too well that the Joker had Joker Venom on him somewhere but where was the Joker's gun? He saw a Duel Disk "I didn't know you were a Duelist."

"My sonny boy, in order to be in MFWD you have to be a Duelist as well..." Joker said "I must admit it's a fun game especially when Shadow Dueling is involved...Seeing your opponent's lying in death as their life force withers away, that's fun...Really fun."

"So what deck do you have?" Kaiba demanded "You can't have a good deck due to being a clown so I'm assuming you have a Clown based deck?"

"Oh?" the Joker asked "there is a clown based deck? Oh I'll look into that one next...I only stole this deck from another Duelist that I captured, and killed only finding the ace in the hole!"

The Joker laughs pointing to the markings "This Earthbound Immortal of course!"

Joey knew he had to stand up "If you are so powerful Joker, then take me on! We're looking for MFWD members that have Earthbound Immortals...Take me on!"

"You want to take me on sonny boy?" The Joker asked "I was hoping that Seto Kaiba would do the honors."  
Kaiba spoke mocking the Joker "Don't be ridiculous Joker! Why should I dirty my deck against your deck? I'd be able to beat you in an instant...Besides I'm only here as an observer."

The Joker laughs then eyes Joey "Then so be it! I'll be glad to handle you and hand you a loss! A loss of which you'll never come back alive with!"

"That's where I'll prove you wrong!" Joey said as the two activated their Duel Disks.

Once activate the two drew their top five cards shouting " **DUEL!** "

 **Joey's Life Points: 4000**

 **Joker's Life Points: 4000**

"I'll start things off Sonny boy!" the Joker announced.

Joey allowed him "Go ahead, show me why I should fear you."

"I shall" Joker said checking his hand.

The Joker grinned "Well, why don't I start by summoning **Berserk Gorilla?** in attack mode!"

Berserk Gorilla appears on the field **ATK: 2000**

"Turn end" Joker said.

Kaiba watched this thinking _Interesting, I was thinking the Joker would have Clowns in this deck, but he did admit he stole this deck from another duelist after killing him so, he's dueling with the stolen deck instead. The only Monster that the Joker has confirmed he has is the Earthbound Immortal._

"That seems to be a powerful monster there Joker" Joey told the Joker "Now watch how I make my move, it's my move, I draw!"

Joey drew his card checking his hand "Sweet! I summon **Goblin Attack Force** in attack mode!"

Goblin Attack Force appears on Joey's side of the field **ATK: 2300**

"Battle!" Joey announced "Goblin Attack Force attacks your Berserk Gorilla, go get him guys!"

The goblins rush over to Beserk Gorilla bashing it with their clubs destroying it and dealing damage to the Joker's Life Points.

 **Joker's Life Points: 3700**

"When Goblin Attack Force attacks" Joey explained "They are switched into defense mode!"

Joey's monster switched into defense mode **DEF: 0**.

"Turn end!" Joey announced.

"Not bad sonny boy!" The Joker announced "I draw!"

The Joker drew his card "Oh dear Wheeler, I'm about to deal you a lethal blow, I summon **Rescue Cat!** "

Rescue Cat appears on the field **ATK: 300**

"How's that going to be lethal?" Joey demanded.

"Why it's effect is going to be lethal that's what!" The Joker said while laughing at the end "I activate Rescue Cat's ability by offering it up I can Special Summon two level three or below Beast Type Monsters from my deck, but they are destroyed when I end my turn. So my Rescue Cat is going to the Graveyard in order for me to Special Summon the **Elephun** Tuner Monster and **D.D. Crazy Beast!** "

Elepun appears on the field **ATK: 500** , then D.D Crazy Beast also appeared **ATK: 1400**

"Tuner Monster?" Kaiba asked not sure where this was going.

Erin knew "This can't be good for Wheeler."

"And it's not!" the Joker said "I'll Tune the Level two Elephun Tuner Monster with the Level Three D.D Crazy Beast in order to Synchro Summon... **Naturia Beast!** "

Out of a bright flash of white light Naturia Beast rose **ATK: 2200**

Erin knew what it did. This was the first Synchro Monster Pegasus introduced her too during her second day at learning from him.

"Now" the Joker said to Joey "My Naturia Beast is hungry for some goblins! And she shall have them! Battle, Naturia Beast attack Goblin Attack Force with **Naturia Pounce**!"

Naturia Beast roared and pounced destroying Joey's monster with ease.

"Turn end" The Joker said a big smile was on his face.

"It's my move!" Joey announced "I draw!"

He drew his card "I summon Swordsman of Landstar in defense mode!"

A small swordsman appeared **DEF: 1200**

"Then I'll set one card face down and end my turn" Joey said.

"It's my move!" the Joker announced "I draw!"

The Joker drew his card then grinned "I activate Spell Card: **Polymerization!**

 _That stolen deck has fusion?_ Kaiba thought.

"With Polymerization" the Joker explained "I'll fuse **Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts** and **Berfemet** in order to Fusion Summon **Chimera, The Flying Mythical Beast!** "

"Battle!" the Joker announced "Chimera, attack Joey's Swordsman of Landstar! **Polverizing Pounce!** "

Chimera roared and pounced on Joey's defense monster destroying it with ease.

"Now" The Joker announced "You have no monsters to defend you sonny boy, which means you're Life Points are wide opened, so Naturia Beast attack the player directly! **Naturia Pounce!** "

"My Life Points maybe wide opened" Joey declared "But not for long, I activate Quick-Play Spell Card: **Scapegoat!** "

Joey's face down activated allowing Joey to explain the effect "Now this card allows me to Special Summon four goat tokens!"

"Amazing" Joker said but then he laughs.

"What's so funny?" Joey asked "I'm about to stop your monster's direct attack!"

The Joker laughs more "Oh Wheeler, wake up and smell defeat will you? Normally you'd pull off a good move but you see my Naturia Beast comes with a special ability, any time you or I activate a Spell Card, I can activate my Monster's special ability sending the top two cards from my deck to the Graveyard, I can have my Naturia Beast negate and destroy that Spell Card."

"SAY WHAT?" Joey demanded clearly not anticipating Naturia Beast's effect!

Kaiba just grinned _The Joker's out playing the mutt. Without Joey's luck based Spell Card, I'm just about to witness Wheeler's defeat._

The Joker smiled at Joey as he discarded the two cards from the top of his deck to the Graveyard "Watch me sonny boy! So I've now discarded the two top cards from my deck to the Graveyard allowing me to activate my monster's ability of **Naturia Negation!** "

Naturia Beast roared at the top of it's lungs negating Joey's Scapegoat Quick-Play Spell Card.

Joey watches bewildered about this "No way!"

"Oh yes, way sonny boy!" The Joker said as he pointed to Joey "Which means my Beast can still carry out her Direct Attack!"

Naturia Beast leaps onto Joey Wheeler slashing him and took him onto the ground onto his back grunting in pain as his Life Points dropped heavily. **Joey's Life Points: 1800**

"Joey!" Erin shouted.

"He can't take any more hits!" Phineas admitted.

"Poor Joey" Sakura muttered.

"Turn end" the Joker said smiling "It looks like I won't have to summon the Earthbound Immortal after all.  
"I'm not out yet!" Joey announced getting up "It's my move! I draw!"

Joey drew his card then grinned "I'll summon my Fortress Warrior to the field in defense mode!"

Fortress Warrior appeared on the field **DEF: 1200**

"Next" Joey announced "I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"It's the finishing blow then!" the Joker announced "It's my move I draw!"

The Joker drew then checked his hand "Battle! Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast shall attack your defense monster with **Pulverizing pounce!** "

Chimera roars then pounces at Joey's monster. Joey then grinned "Too bad, Fortress Warrior is going to defend me this turn, you see Fortress Warrior can't be destroyed by battle once each turn and any battle damage isn't taken!"

Fortress Warrior is pounced on by Chimera but it still stands.

"Impressive!" The Joker announced "But I still have one more monster out on the field, Naturia Beast attack Fortress Warrior, and keep in mind Wheeler this is the second attack which will destroy it!"

Naturia Beast roared and pounced, Joey smiled "You maybe able to block my Spell Cards but not my Trap Cards, I activate Trap Card: **Kunai with Chain!** "

"Nice one!" Blair said "Nice defending Joey!"

Joey explained the effect "With Kunai with Chain's effect, I'll only activate the first option putting your monster into defense mode!"

Naturia Beast turned into defense mode which canceled her attack on Joey's monster **DEF: 1700**

The Joker blinked not having any defense against that "Not bad"

The Joker looked at his hand "Turn end!"

"It's my move!" Joey announced "I draw!"

He then smiled "You aren't the only one that can Synchro Summon Joker! I summon the Luck Synchron Tuner Monster!"

Luck Synchron appeared on the field **ATK: 500**

"Next I'll activate Luck Synchron's special ability!" Joey announced "First I can increase the level of one of my monsters on the field so I choose to up Fortress Warrior's level by one level!"

Fortress Warrior's level increased by one **2-3**.

"Next" Joey announced "I'll activate Luck Synchron's second special ability, before it's used for a Synchro Summon, I get to roll a die and depending on the results, that ability will be passed down to the Synchro Monster!"

Joey rolls the dice and it lands on a lucky three!

"Sweet!" Joey announced "Lucky three! Now I'm going to tune my Luck Synchron Tuner Monster with my now Level Three Fortress Warrior!"

Joey begins to chant "Warrior of Luck, answer the call. Come out and shine your Luck under the rainbow. Synchro Summon...Level 6... **Luck Warrior!** "

Luck Warrior appears on Joey's side of the field in a flash of light **ATK: 2500**

Joey then smiled "Now Joker, I have the upper hand here! You see, when Luck Synchron's effect comes from a three, the ability he passes down to Luck Warrior is that during my Battle Phase your monsters lose two hundred attack points for every monster in my Graveyard and that same amount is added onto my monster's attack points!"

Joker counted down Joey's monster "That would make it...Four Monsters!"

"That's right!" Joey said "So all of your monsters loses a grand total of eight hundred attack points and Luck Warrior gains them during the Battle Phase, so...Battle!"

Naturia Beast and Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast have their attack points reduced **2200-1400, 2100-1300,** while Joey's Luck Warrior had it's attack points increased by the same amount. **2500-3300**

"When did Wheeler get Luck Synchron and now Luck Warrior?" Kaiba demanded looking at the play Joey had just made, he never knew Joey had this Synchro Monster. Now he heard Dr. Crowler had lost to Joey but he didn't want to know how exactly Crowler lost.

Sakura giggled "I found them one day and got them for him."

Kaiba shook his head "You got him two good cards...Maybe lady luck was looking not only on you but him that day..."

"Now" Joey announced "It's time Luck Warrior does some damage Joker! Luck Warrior's own special ability allows him to attack twice during the Battle Phase, but if he attacks that second time Battle Damage is halved. So here's the first attack, Luck Warrior, attack Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast with **LUCK SLASH!**

The Joker watches as Joey's Luck Warrior charges, leaps then slashes Chimera destroying it causing damage to the Joker's Life Points. **Joker's Life Points: 1700**

The Joker blinked "Why, that was a good move! But when Chimera is destroyed, I am allowed to bring back Gazzle the King of Mythical Beast to the field in defense mode!"

Gazzle appears on the field **DEF: 1200**

"Doesn't matter!" Joey announced "Now thanks to Luck Warrior's ability I'll also attack your Naturia Beast whom is in defense mode! Go, Luck Warrior, attack Naturia Beast with **Luck Slash** as well!"

Luck Warrior charges again this time slashing Naturia Beast down destroying it, due to Naturia Beast being in defense mode the Joker's Life Points were spared but at least Joey was able to destroy that threat as well enabling him to use his Spell Cards again.

"I'll set one card face-down" Joey announced "And it ends my turn."

Seto Kaiba watches the Duel as Joey had no cleaned up this gap. Wheeler was ahead of the Joker by just one hundred. It was all thanks to Kunai with Chain and the effect of Fortress Warrior during Wheeler's last turn.

"It's my move!" Joker announced "I draw!"

The Joker drew his card "I'll activate Spell Card: **Circus Deal!** "

A New Spell Card was played and the Joker announced it's effect "With this Spell Card, I'm allowed to bring back two Beast Type monsters that were destroyed by battle but their effects are negated and I draw two cards!"

Joey watched as Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast and Naturia Beast came back on the field but Erin along with her friends could tell their effects were negated. **ATK: 2100, 2200**

Joker then drew two more cards from his deck then smiled "Great fortune! It's time to send you to your Death Wheeler! I activate Field Spell Card: **Ancient Forest!** "

The Field changes to be what looked like an Ancient Forest, and Joey knew what was coming "This can't be good!"

"It's good for me!" The Joker announced in between laughter "But it's good for me, I tribute my Naturia Beast, and Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast in order to Tribute Summon, **Earthbound Immortal Cusillu!** "

Just as Erin experienced with Ccappau, something evil happened, not only did a great big object appear over the Joker's head shown up but the lining to the monkey Earthbound Immortal began to glow blue. Chimera, and Natruia Beast disappeared and were sucked into the object followed by more human souls. Kaiba watches with horror on his face but he tried not to show it as even he knew this was an evil act. He didn't know that Earthbound Immortals needed souls to summon too.

Joker begins to chant out "Come on out thy Monkey God. The time to awaken has fallen upon you...Rise up and bring lovable chaos and mayhem to the world, Tribute Summon, Level 8 **Earthbound Immortal Cusillu!** "

With the last soul sucked in the object burst apart and soon a huge yellow outlined monkey appeared on the field **ATK: 2800**

"Oh, great" Joey muttered "It had to be a monkey!"

The Joker now laughs "Now you are dead Wheeler! Earthbound Immortals including Cusillu can attack the player directly! Battle, Earthbound Immortal Cusillul, attack Joey directly and end this Duel!"

All eyes were on Joey what could he do against this thing, Joey had the answer "I activate my trap Card!"

"Most Trap Cards won't work on Immortals!" Joker warned.

"I'm aware of that!" Joey said "But my Trap Card I'm playing isn't meant to stop your monster from attacking me directly, it's meant to lower you monster's attack, I activate my Skull Dice Trap Card!"

"Good call Joey!" Phineas remarked.

Joey's face down activated and Joey announces it's effect "Now I get to roll one dice, and depending on the result you're monster's attack will be divided by!"

He rolls a die and out come out a two. The Joker watches as his Earthbound Immortals attack points were halved **2800-1400**

Joey sees the monster towering over him with one arm it then brings it down. Joey tries to flea from the fist not wanting to get flattened. He managed to do so but not a powerful wave of rocks and darkness which swarmed over him like a Tsunami wave taking Joey to the ground. Due to Joey's Skull Dice Trap Card, Joey managed to survive that battle with the Earthbound Immortal with some of his Life Points remaining. **Joey's Life Points: 400**

"Joey!" Erin shouted seeing him have a hard time getting up.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

Joey raised his hand "Yes, I'm fine!"

The Joker looks at Joey "You survived that round, but next round you will be finished sonny boy! I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

Once Joker completed his turn his Earthbound Immortals attack went back to normal **1400-2800**

Joey saw that the Joker didn't have any other cards in his hand, this round he had to defeat the Joker "It's all or nothing now, it's my last turn, I draw!"

Joey drew his card then saw it was his Time Wizard and one other card and saw it was a winning hand "Alright then, it's truly all or nothing! I summon **Time Wizard!** "

Time Wizard appears on the field **ATK: 500**. This made the Joker unease "Not that card!"

"Oh, yes that card!" Joey announced "I'll activate my Time Wizard's effect **Time Roulette!** "

All eyes watched the Time Wizard begin spinning it's clock hands. The Joker clearly watched for a skull while Blair, Erin, Ferb, Phineas and Sakura hoped for a cloud. Kaiba just stares watching the duel not even caring on the result, even he knew this was Joey's last turn. The clock hands stop moving and Time Wizard's hands stop on a cloud.

"Sweet!" Joey announced he looks at the Joker "Now all Monsters on your side of the field are destroyed pal!"

"Not so fast!" Joker announced "If my Earthbound Immortal Cusillu is going to be destroyed by a Card effect I can choose one monster on the field and have it be destroyed instead so Gazzle will be the only monster your Time Wizard destroys!"

Joey watches this and then grinned "I figured that your Earthbound Immortal had some sort of other ability!"

"You're only monster you have is Luck Warrior!" Joker said "And my Earthbound Immortal can't be attacked!"

"I know that!" Joey said "Which is why I have one last card in my hand, it's called **Red-Eyes Fusion!** "

"What?" The Joker asked "No way!"

"Oh yes way!" Joey announced playing his last card "With Red-Eyes Fusion I can search my deck, hand and field to Fusion Summon a monster, so I'll fuse my **Red-Eyes Black Dragon** in my deck with both **Time Wizard** and **Luck Warrior** on the field!"

Joey begins to chant out "Powerful Red-Eyes, Wizard of Time, and Warrior of Luck, heed my call join forces together in order to overcome any odd...Fusion Summon Level 12 **Luck Warrior, The Red Eyes Dragon Knight!** "

Once Joey's fusion Summon was complete everyone saw Joey's new monster. It had Luck Warrior on Red-Eyes Black Dragon as if it were a dragon rider or dragon knight, to Kaiba it almost looked like Black Luster Soldier the Dragon Knight but it had Time Wizard's scepter in it's hands. **ATK: 5000**

 **Passionate Duelist Plays**

"That's some monster!" The Joker declared laughing "But even with that Fusion Monster, my monster can't be targeted!"

Joey just grinned "I wonder about that too, now I activate my new Monster's special ability. Another Time Roulette!"

"Another one?" The Joker asked.

"Indeed!" Joey said "Now this effect can only be applied immediately after I've successfully Fusion Summoned it. If it lands on a skull all monsters on my side of the field have their effects negated and I take damage equal to my monster's attack points, if it lands on a cloud, all of your monsters have their effects as well as all monsters in all Graveyards are removed from play...For each monster removed, all monsters on your side of the field have their attack points lowered by five hundred and Red-Eyes the Dragon Knight gains them!"

Kaiba blinked and was now nervous, this new Dragon fusion of Wheeler's certainly would give HIS monsters a run for his money.

The Joker laughs mocking Joey "Like this will be the same result as before Wheeler!"

"We'll see" Joey told the Joker as the Time Roulette activated for Joey's new Monster.

All eyes were on this effect. Soon the it stopped and just like the Time Wizard before, it lands on a cloud.

"NO WAY NOT AGAIN!" Joker announced seeing this in disbelief.

"Oh yes it's true!" Joey announced "Now Luck Warrior, the Red-Eyes Dragon Knight, unleash **Time Disruption!** "

Luck Warrior, the Red-Eyes Dragon Knight raised it's scepter and unleashed a vortex which sucked up every monster in Joey's Graveyard which there were four and all monsters in Joker's Graveyard.

"A total of nine monsters were removed!" Erin shouts.

"That's going to be way too much for that Earthbound God to handle" Phineas said "And Joey's monster gains nearly another five thousand Life Points! But it's forty-five hundred since it's nine monsters."

It was true, the Joker's best monster had it's attack points stripped **2800-0** while Joey's Monster had it's attack points increased **5000-9500**

"Oh no!" the Joker shouted.

"Oh yes way!" Joey announced "And now for some payback! Plus remember your monster's effects are negated until the end of the turn thanks to the ability being a success! Now Battle, Luck Warrior the Dragon Knight attack the Earthbound Immortal Cusillu and END THIS DUEL! **Molten Fireball Slash!** "

Joey's monster let out a roar from the Dragon part of it and it gained a huge fireball and fired it out at The Earthbound Immortal the ball hit and Luck Warrior the Red-Eyes Dragon Knight slashes it cutting it down and ending the Duel in Joey's victory as well as sending the Joker flying backwards for miles looking like he may land in Gotham city.

 **Joker's Life Points: 0**

 **Joey's Life Points: 400**

 **Passionate Duelist Ends**

"I don't believe this!" Kaiba announced seeing this "Wheeler just beat the Joker!"

"Oh, I believe it" Erin told him.

Kaiba puts a hand to his hand not believing he saw Joey defeat an Earthbound Immortal. Maybe he was wrong about this, maybe Erin and her friends could do this, but then again there were six more of these out there. Sakura raised her hand chanting out her chant to get her wand out. Once out she spoke "I call upon the forces of my star, Ancient Forces, near and far, Sakura Card, come forward and draw your power to my might, Seal Card, seal the Earthbound Marking away!"

She slams her staff on the Seal Card and the Seal Card erupted immediately at first appearing to be a beautiful woman which caused Joey to droll remarking "For the God Sakura Card that's one handsome lady!"

Then the Seal Card's woman figure vanished seemingly to float over the Earthbound Immortal's mark and cast a huge black sphere over it engulfing the entire mark. When it was finished the marking was completely gone and the Seal Card was back into Sakura's hands.

"One down" Sakura said "Six more to go."

"Way to go Joey!" Erin called to him.

Joey winced as she accidentally touched his swollen shoulder "It wasn't so bad! The Joker put up a tough fight but I managed to do it!"

Joey turned to Kaiba "So Mr. Rich Boy? How did I do?"

"Don't get me wrong Wheeler, you did well. However once again it was luck based...It's only because of luck you were able to pull off a win" Kaiba told him "One of these days Wheeler you'll never be as lucky as you were today. Maybe you all have some way of defeating these Earthbound Gods but the next opponents will be tougher. Now once you've recovered we'd be heading back home."

The group agreed waiting for Joey to heal up a bit.

 **end of Chapter**

 **The first Earthbound Immortal is sealed away! At least until the 5ds Era comes around. Anyway this was an incredible duel and yes, the special guest star was indeed the Joker from the Batman series because my mind couldn't figure out who else to use. Anyway the Joker should've used a clown based deck maybe next time if I put him in again he will but remember he stole this deck from another Duelist whom will not be named. Anyway next chapter is Chapter 26: Erin's Rival** _**While waiting for Joey to successfully recover, Kaiba has decided to take his own personal student outside of Duel Academy in order to give Erin what he calls a proper challenge, now invites Erin to the Kaiba Dome to Duel his own student to see how far Erin has came out...Can Erin's deck overwhelm her first ever true rival or will the Rival's**_ _ **Horus and Friends**_ _ **deck be too much for her to handle this time?**_

 **Special Cards**

Haven't done this much but it's needed to do it. Luckily there is only two new card and as far as I know it's made up so please don't go looking for it...The first of the new cards is...

 **Circus Deal**

 **Type: Spell Card**

 **Effect: Select two Beast type Monsters in your Graveyard and Special Summon them to the field, if any have effects those effects are negated, then draw two Cards.**

 **This was owned by the Joker**

And now the bigger one-on-one

 **Luck Warrior, the Red-Eyes Dragon Knight**

 **Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

 **Attribute: DARK  
Level: 12**

 **ATK: 5000, DEF: 3800**

 **Requirements: "Luck Warrior" "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and "Time Wizard"**

 **Effect: Only can be Fusion Summoned after you were successful with Time Wizard's effect. When this card is Fusion Summoned, Flip a coin and call it, if you call it right, Negate all Monsters effects on your Opponent's side of the field, remove from Play All Monsters in all Player's Graveyards, this card gains 500 Attack points for each monster removed from play and all Opponent Monsters lose that same amount. If you call wrong all Monsters on your side of the field have their effects negated and you lose Life Points equal to all monster's attack points.**

 **Owned by Joey Wheeler**

 _ **Special thanks to Dragonknight 15 for introducing me to Red-Eyes Fusion back on Dueling Nexus, if it wasn't for that I wouldn't have known about it Joey might've lost without that card. So thanks again Dragonknight 15! I'm also hoping to hear what your input of Joey's new card!**_


	27. Chapter 26: Erin's Rival

Chapter 26: Erin's Rival

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or Yugioh. I do own Erin. Also Erin's Rival Tatsuya is another OC I own.**

It was the following evening by the time Blair, Erin, Ferb, Joey and Phineas returned to Japan for the night. Kaiba had made his way back to the Kaiba Dome and was sitting in his office thinking of what had happened. He finally met Pegasus's first ever Student Erin Syaoran a young girl whom has been somewhat of a big shot in defeating two of his students at Duel Academy. Honestly this normally would've impressed anyone that a young girl at the age of nine was able to do this but to Seto Kaiba, he wondered how good she really was. Sure she defeated an Obelisk Blue, and a Ra Yellow, but she did lose to a Slifer Red in Jaden Yuki. In Kaiba's mind, Erin should've been able to beat the Slifer Red, he still didn't know that Jaden was a very good Duelist for a Slifer Red so he just assumed this Jaden was the weakest Duelist in the school so he couldn't begin to understand why Erin had lost to him when she had defeated an Obelisk Blue in Alexis, and a Ra Yellow in Bastion. Now he could see it if she had lost to another Obelisk Blue or perhaps another Ra Yellow around Bastion's skills.

"What are you doing Seto?" a voice asked.

Seto Kaiba looks in front of him to see his younger brother Mokuba had entered the room and must've most likely saw Kaiba in deep thought. Seto Kaiba addresses his brother "I've met her."

"Who?" Mokuba inquired.

"Erin Syaoran" Seto told him "Pegasus's first ever and most likely his only student."

"You seen her duel?" Mokuba asked "I've seen some recorded videos of her duels when she was at Duel Academy for a week! She's pretty impressive!"

"I question that that statement Mokuba!" Seto told his brother "Yes, I hear she defeated an Obelisk Blue in Alexis, and also defeated a Ra Yellow which for a girl her age and not enrolled at Duel Academy that is impressive. However she also lost to Jaden Yuki a Slifer Red. If she lost to a Slifer, then that takes down the level of her being impressive."

Mokuba looks at his big brother "Seto...I hate to break it to you but this Jaden guy, from what I've seen in recorded videos...He's very good for a Slifer Red. So far the only one that has been able to beat Jaden Yuki is Zane Truesdale an Obelisk Blue and maybe a certain Shadow Rider that somehow had Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

Kaiba paused hearing this information "THERE WAS ANOTHER DUELIST THAT HAD A BLUE-EYES?"  
"Yes," Mokuba told him "Three of them and the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

Kaiba made a fist "Did this Duelist have a name? If so...I'm going to make him realize that I'm the only one that can master Blue-Eyes!"

"According to that one video I think he went by the name Kaibaman"

Seto frowned "Some wannabee Kaiba I see...That's two I owe him for."

Seto then remembered what he was supposed to do "Mokuba, go down below to see if five probes are ready."

"Last time I checked" Mokuba told him "They were nearly complete. Why do we need them? Where is their destination?"

The older Kaiba answered "When they are completed send them to the Suicide Forest, this MFWD that has attacked my Duel Academy is said to be lurking there with a base. They are to search in that area for anything suspicious for five days. If they find anything they will be in there longer until we've discovered the base. If they don't find anything then it's a wild goose chase and we'll have to call them off."

"On it!" Mokuba acknowledged.

When Mokuba had gone off to do what his brother asked of him. Kaiba had a thought and that thought was _I can't allow Pegasus to upset me in taking a personal student. Sure I already have Duel Academy but I haven't taught anyone myself...If Pegasus is successful in teaching Erin, she'll know everything to the game and become an incredible Duelist for sure, but I won't let Pegasus take the glory of having a personal student. I'll get one as well then when I believe my student is ready...It'll be time for a showdown between my student and Pegasus's. One out of many I believe._

With this Seto Kaiba began his search on his computer looking for Duelist. Lucky for Kaiba he'd find one. He spots the boy's location and walks off to meet him.

In Japan outside of it, a young boy with brown hair was watching the girl of his dreams walk with another boy. The girl had purple hair and wore a beautiful school girl outfit. The boy seemed very happy and always looking for people to smile. The boy was Yuya and the girl was Yuzu. Now the brown haired boy wasn't someone that the boy was watching, it was the girl Yuzu. You see he secretly had a crush on her but was timid and possibly knew she wouldn't date him until he knew how to Duel. Fate would have it that he'd be one to meet Seto Kaiba. He heard someone walking towards him and turned to see Seto Kaiba "Kaiba?"

"Yes, it's me" Seto Kaiba said, he may not have been an expert in knowing when one had a crush on someone was about but, in this boy's case Kaiba immediately knew "So...That girl...I take it you like her."

The boy blushes "I do but she'd never go out with me until I've proven myself to be a good duelist."

"Well, you are in luck"

"Why's that?"

Seto Kaiba looks at him "Do you have a deck?"

The boy nods holding it out "I do, I've named it Horus and Friends."

 _He's got Horus the Black Flame Dragons?_ Kaiba thought _That's even more perfect! Although personally I wouldn't include And Friends part in that deck, but I guess everyone has a taste in deck naming. So, I'll go to teach this boy._

Kaiba then spoke "Interesting. So you have Horus the Black Flame Dragon in your deck. How many levels?"

"All three sir" the boy said "Level 4, Level 6 and Level 8. Why do you ask?"

 _Even more perfect!_ Kaiba thought then he spoke "Listen, how badly do you want that girl's attention and love?"

The boy blushes "Very badly Mr. Kaiba...Why?"

Seto Kaiba answered "I'm looking for a personal student."

"Personal Student?" the boy asked.

Seto Kaiba nods "Yes, as you are aware I own Duel Academy. However I myself have yet to take in a student of my own to teach. Pegasus is teaching a female student how to Duel and she's already made a name for herself defeating an Obelisk Blue and a Ra Yellow at Duel Academy. So I'm offering you this chance to be my personal student. I suggest you take the offer if you want this girl to notice you and to Duel her one day for her affection."

"Duel her for her affection?" the boy asked.

Seto Kaiba nods "I'm not an expert when it comes to love, but I know one thing...Girls love strong guys that are great duelists. Some even require dueling against them to win their hearts. So if you want her...You have to Duel her one day. With me teaching you...You'll be able to win her heart with no problem. You already have an incredible monster in your deck with Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv8."

The boy was looking at Kaiba shocked that Kaiba was giving him the offer of being his student. He didn't know what to say, deep down he was also happy Kaiba choose him.

"Well, don't keep me waiting" Kaiba told him "Otherwise I'll be going back to Kaiba Corp to look for another person and you'll lose this chance winning this girl's heart."

"I'll do it!" the boy said.

Seto Kaiba smiled extending his hand "Then let's shake hands."

The boy extended his own hands and the two shook hands. Kaiba looks at him "Good, now that it's agreed that you'll be my student, your lessons will begin tomorrow morning...Oh and I didn't get your name."

"It's Tatsuya Daidouji sir."

Kaiba pauses "Is your mother Tomoyo?"

"Yes" Tatsuya said.

"Then you know Erin right?"

"I do" Tatsuya admitted "Just never thought Erin would be a duelist. I would've thought she'd follow the footsteps of her mother and father. This would enable her to be one to use her mother's Sakura Cards."

Kaiba smiles "Then let's get back to the Kaiba Dome Tatsuya, I'll see it that you'll be treated fairly."

"Very well" Tatsuya said.

The two left the area where Kaiba made a room in Kaiba Corp for his student. So once morning would come, Kaiba would begin teaching his student whom was a quick learner.

Three days had passed and Erin was skating to get to the hospital. Joey had been in there for three days due to his injuries he suffered in his Duel with the Joker. Today was the day he'd be getting out. During the three day period, Pegasus would indeed teach his student more things. Blair was running alongside her, followed by Phineas and Ferb. As a group and team they had decided to wait till Joey recovered completely from his injuries before moving onto their next Earthbound Immortal. Blair sees Erin skating "I never seen you skate before."

"I've skated a few times when I was younger, but I've decided to take a page out of mommy's book and use skates today. They are faster than running."

"I'll say they are" Phineas admitted "We're almost there."

Ferb was silent as the group arrived at the hospital. Once at the hospital's doors, Erin took her skates off then they walked in. They were just in time to see Joey fully recovered being signed out. Joey was with Yugi Muto whom had been visiting him for the three days...Erin and her friends stayed too but couldn't during the night hours. Joey heard Erin along with her friends come in "Oh, here's my new crew!"

There was a brown haired girl and a brown haired boy alongside him.

"Hey Joey!" Erin said to him.

"Hello guys!" Joey said to them "I just got released!"

"Your injuries weren't as bad as they originally thought" Phineas admitted.

"Yeah, they thought I could be in here for a week...Just like Erin was at Pegasus's mansion" Joey admitted.

"Yet you recovered completely" Blair told him.

"I'm good as new!" Joey said "I feel as if I could take another Earthbound Immortal on today!"  
He caught sight of Ferb whom was still silent as ever "Care to say anything Ferb?"

Ferb just gave Joey a thumbs up glad to see Joey back in high spirits. Joey sighs "Well I guess a thumbs up is just as good as you saying something."

"Joey?" the girl asked "Who are your new friends?"

Yugi answered "Don't you remember Tea? The brown haired girl is Erin Syaoran."

"She looks smaller and younger than I thought she'd be" the boy admitted.

"I told you that Erin was nine years old Tristian" Joey said to him.

"I didn't think you were serious about it" Tristian told Joey.

Joey sighed as Blair made her introduction "Hello, I'm Blair Flannigan."

"I'm Phineas Fletcher" Phineas said then he turned to his brother "And this is my brother Ferb Fletcher."

"Wow!" Tea said "I didn't except to see two incredible young boys here. I hear you two are geniuses when it comes to building stuff."

"You should've seen the stadium they built in their backyard" Joey told Tea "It would've made even Kaiba jealous."

"If you say it that way Joey, then I'd love to see that man!" Tristian said.

"Too bad it's still in the Tri-State Area" Phineas said "At least to my knowledge."

"It also could've disappeared by now" Ferb said speaking for once.

"Things do seem to disappear after we've made them and had fun during the summer" Phineas admitted "You and I could never figure out why that happened."

Yugi looks at Erin "I see you're still fighting against these Earthbound Immortals."

"We sort of have to" Erin told him "Mr. Pegasus thinks that MFWD is using them against us so we have to take to the offense to take these Earthbound Immortals out before they can be a threat again."

"What do these Earthbound Immortals look like?" Tristian asked "Yugi's never shown me or Tea what they look like."

"You're better off not knowing" Joey answered for Erin "But these things take human souls to summon as well...And they are huge!"

Everyone now exits the hospital just as a black limousine car pulls up in front of them nearly running Joey over. Had Tristian not pulled him towards the group Joey would've been hit by the car.

"What's the big idea?" Joey demanded running up to the window before anyone could stop him, he began banging on the window of the car "Don't you see a beware of pedestrians sign or crosswalk sign?"

The window lowered and they saw Mokuba.

"Mokuba?" Joey asked.

Mokuba looked at the group "Which one of you is Erin Syaoran"

Erin walks forward "That would be me why?"

Mokuba answered "Seto says he wants you at the Kaiba Dome and it's important that you bring your Duel Disk right away."

"Right now?" Erin asked.

Joey smelled something fishy "Careful Erin...This smells like an invitation to a duel against Kaiba. Kaiba isn't that easy to beat...I can't even beat him."

"Even when you turned one of his dragons against him" Tristrian remarked.

Mokuba looked at Erin "Seto insists you come with your Duel Disk and deck as soon as possible!"

Erin agreed "Alright, but I don't know where the Kaiba Dome is located."

"Then please get in" Mokuba offered.

Erin gets in with Blair at her side, Phineas and Ferb enter the car as well as Joey. Yugi told Joey that he, Tea, and Tristrian will walk to the Kaiba Dome. Even Yugi felt as if this wasn't something Kaiba normally did. He like Joey suspected a Duel was coming, and this meant Erin might lose to Kaiba. If it was Kaiba she was dueling against Yugi would gladly take her place against Kaiba seeing that Erin would stand no chance against Seto Kaiba.

Erin even called her mother to let her know what was going on. Sakura would allow it and with Li at her side exited the house to reach the Kaiba dome following Yugi of course. Once at the Kaiba Dome, Erin exits out the car and looks at it "That's one big dome"

"It's basically a stadium" Phineas muttered

"But under Rich Boy's name" Joey muttered.

"Erin you are one lucky girl to be invited to the Kaiba dome at age nine" Blair told her best friend.

Yugi, arrives with Tea, Tristian and Erin's two parents.

"This is Seto Kaiba's place?" Syaoran Li asked.

"One of many Mr. Syaoran" Joey told him.

"This is the place of many duels" Yugi admitted "At least Duels that involve me and Seto Kaiba."

"We met him yesterday" Sakura told Yugi "And boy, I will say this he's not like you at all...He's not friendly."

Yugi sighs "Kaiba's different than one else I know that's for sure but please know this he's also someone you can count on when you need help. He may not believe in magic but if his brother's safety is threatened, or if his Kaiba Corp property is threatened he's on your side no matter what."

The group enter the Kaiba Dome and head up to the top by an elevator. Once at the top Seto Kaiba greets them well mostly greeting Erin "Welcome to the Kaiba Dome Erin. I trust you brought your Duel Disk."

Erin had it on her arm "I do."

"You're going to destroy her aren't you Rich Boy?" Joey demanded.

"Me destroy her?" Kaiba asked Joey "Why should I dust off my deck to duel a weak duelist like Erin."

"She's not weak!" Syaoran Li told Kaiba.

"Compared to my skill level as a Duelist" Kaiba told Syaoran Li "She is. She has no chance against me at her current level and skill...However I'm not the one that'll be dueling her."

"You aren't?" Joey asked he looks around at the group "Then is Erin dueling me? Because she's already dueled Blair, beat her, I helped her in her first ever Tag Duel against Phineas and Ferb, she won't be a match to Yugi ether with three God Cards."

Kaiba ignored him as Tatsuya walked up "Sorry I'm late Mr. Kaiba."

"You aren't late Tatsuya" Kaiba told him "You're just in time."

"Tatsuya Daidouji?" Sakura asked "What are you doing here?"

"You know him?" Joey asked her.

"He's my friend Tomoyo's son" Sakura told him.

Tatsuya answered Sakura "Why, I'm Kaiba student."

"WHAT?" was the groups response.

"YOU ALREADY HAVE STUDENTS AT DUEL ACADEMY RICH BOY!"

Kaiba glared at Joey for his response "Yes, I do have students, but Tatsuya is my personal student that I'm teaching outside of Duel Academy's bonds..."

He looks at Erin "Why should Pegasus have all the glory in teaching a student on his own time and I can't? I won't allow myself to be outdone by Pegasus! If Pegasus takes on a student...Then so shall I!"

"Are you okay with Kaiba being your teacher?" Sakura asked Tatsuya "I mean I personally wouldn't have taken him as my teacher."

Tatsuya looks at Sakura "Sorry Mrs. Syoaran but I've accepted Kaiba as my teacher. I have a goal I'm trying to achieve. With Kaiba's teaching I intend to get to my goal. Besides I get to actually learn from one of the greatest Duelist that's on the planet. It's an opportunity I won't skip out on."

"Good answer" Kaiba told Tatsuya.

Kaiba now looks at Erin "I called you hear because it's time I saw your skills in action and how far Pegasus's teaching has allowed you to go. You will be dueling my student Tatsuya. Right here, right now."

Erin wanted to say no but she saw the fiery look in Kaiba's eyes that he wouldn't take no for an answer. She also saw Tatsuya turn to her almost knowing immediately what Kaiba was already doing...Making the two of them rivals. Now to his eyes Erin was the daughter of Sakura Kinomoto his mother Tomoyo's best friend. He knew that all rivalries begin somewhere and if Erin was going to be his first opponent. He was going to let this happen "Fine by me Mr. Kaiba."

Tatsuya walks off and waits on the Duel field. Erin hesitates a bit looking down at Tatsuya, the boy didn't even flinch or reject Kaiba's command and was now waiting for her.

"Go down there Erin and face him" Kaiba commanded her "Or forfeit the match immediately."

"Don't let him get to you Erin!" Joey told him "You don't have to Duel Tatsuya!"

"That's true" Erin admitted "But at the same time I must accept this Duel."

She begins to walk down as Joey turned to Kaiba "I hope you're ready to see your student lose Rich Boy! Erin's been taking far more lessons that you've given Tatsuya!"

Kaiba eyed him "Oh Wheeler, I look for the best in people and Tatsuya is a quick learner."

Erin gets down onto the field with everyone else waiting and watching in the stands. Blair watches hoping for the best bringing her hands together praying and muttering "Erin..." Blair didn't know why she was doing this but it was as if she knew Erin was about to be hit hard in this Duel.

"Tatsuya..." Erin said looking at her opponent.

"Erin" Tatsuya said looking at her.

"You don't have to do this Tatsuya!" Erin told him "You should be free to take on your own opponents!"

Tatsuya eyes Erin a grin on his face "The moment Kaiba asked me to be his student I couldn't say no. Plus also the moment I heard you were also a Duelist makes me want to Duel you even more! Erin Syaoran. I'm about to make you my first ever opponent. I want to take you down."

Erin frowned not liking it "Kaiba's already rubbing off on you!"

Tatsuya looks at her "That maybe so, but like I said I have an objective I'm going to try to get. And you are the first hurdle I must get past. Now let's do this!"

Erin sighs agreeing as the two activate their Duel Disks, shuffled their Decks, then drew the first five cards from their decks and shouted " **DUEL!** "

 **Erin's Life Points: 4000**

 **Tatsuya's Life Points: 4000**

"Since I've never Dueled before" Tatsuya told Erin "I'll be going first."

Erin allowed it knowing she could draw once he ended his turn.

Tatsuya looked at his hand "I summon the **Krebons** Tuner Monster, in attack mode!"

Krebons appeared on the field **ATK: 1200**

"Turn End" Tatsuya said.

Erin blushes as Tatsuya made the first mistake she did in her first ever Duel, play a relatively weak monster "I can see you're still new to this...It's my move, I draw!"

She drew her card "Sweet! First I'll start by summoning Elemental Hero Blazeman in attack mode!"

Elemental Hero Blazeman appeared on the field **ATK: 1200**

"Doing that" Erin told Tastuya "Allows me to activate my monster's ability to search threw my deck and retrieve one Polymerization card and add it straight to my hand!"

She searched her deck and retrieved her Polymerization "Next, I activate Spell Card: **Polymerization**! I'll use it to Fuse Elemental Hero Blazeman, with my Raging Flame Sprite in my hand."

Erin begins to chant "Hero Of Fire and Raging Flames join forces to burn away the opponent...FUSION SUMMON, Level 8: **Elemental Hero Nova Master!** "

Elemental Hero Nova Master appears on the field **ATK: 2600**

"Battle!" Erin announces "Elemental Hero, Nova Master, attack Krebons with **Nova Flare!** "

Elemental Hero Nova Master took aim, gathered in a fireball in it's hands then hurled it at Tatsuya's monster with Erin speaking out "You're Krebons is weaker compared to my Fusion Monster, and once Krebons is destroyed I get to draw one card from my deck!"

Tatsuya smirked "Too bad I figured you'd try something like that."

"What do you mean?" Erin demanded "My monster has more attack! Plus you don't have any Spell or Trap Cards face-down!"

"True" Tatsuya admitted "But I do have something and that's this, I activate the effect of my Krebons! By paying eight hundred of my Life Points, I get to Negate your Monster's attack!"

"Wait...What?" Erin asked.

"Watch and learn Erin" Tatsuya told her " **Psychic Barrier!** "

He willingly pays eight hundred of his Life Points and Krebons sends out a psychic barrier which repealed Nova Master's attack with ease.

 **Tatsuya's Life Points: 3200**

"I place one card face-down and end my turn then" Erin told him frowning that he foiled her attack, she did notice however her opponent needed to pay eight hundred Life Points to negate the attack.

"It's my move" Tatsuya told Erin "I draw!"

He drew his card "Nice, now I Summon **Serene Psychic Witch** to the field in attack mode!"

A pink or red headed girl appeared on the field **ATK: 1400**

"Next" Tatsuya told Erin "I'm going to tune my Level 2 Krebons with my Level 3 Serene Psychic Witch!"

"Android of Psychic, appear to my call. Raise your mighty scepter and shine your might. Synchro Summon...Level 5... **Magical Android!** "

Everyone watch as Krebons splits into two rings which scans Serene Psychic Witch as she flies into the rings. Then in a bright flash of light the moment Tatsuya completes his sentence, Magical Android arrives. **ATK: 2400**

"Battle!" Tatsuya announced "Magical Android attack Nova Master with **Magical Blast!** "

Magical Android took aim and fired a blast out of it's scepter. Erin watches this "That makes no sense! My Nova Master has twice has more attack points than Magical Android!"

"Not for long" Tatsuya said "I activate my Quick-Play Spell Card: **Shrink!** "

Erin gasps as this was a Spell Card she had in her deck and she knew what it does "Not that one!"

"Oh, yes, it's that one" Tatsuya tells her "Now thanks to Shrink, one monster on the field has it's Original attack points cut in half and I choose your Elemental Hero Nova Master!"

Erin watches as her Nova Master's attack points were halved **2600-1300** "Rats"

"Now my Magical Android is stronger!" Tatsuya said as his Magical Android's attack hit home destroying Erin's Monster but Erin spoke "I activate my Trap Card: **Defense Draw!** It makes any battle damage zero for the turn and I get to draw one card!"

"Fascinating" Tatsuya told her seeing that her Life Points were spared thanks to Defense Draw "Glad you can stand up to that."

Erin drew her card looking at him "I maybe down a monster but I'm not out!"

"Turn end" Tatsuya told her "But hold on there, when I end my turn, Magical Android increases my Life Points by six hundred for every Psychic Type Monster on the field. Seeing as I only have him out and he's a Psychic type monster, I gain six hundred Life Points...Go Magical Andriod... **Magical Healing!** "

Magical Android raised it's weapon and made it glow increasing Tatsuya's Life Points.

 **Tatsuya's Life Points: 3800**

"My move!" Erin announced "I draw!"

She drew her card "I'll summon my U.F.O turtle in defense mode!"

U.F.O Turtle appeared on the field **DEF: 1100**

"I place one card face down Turn end" Erin told her opponent.

"It's my move" Tatsuya told her "I draw!"

He drew then smirked at what he drew "Oh, dear Erin."

Erin blinks "What are you up to?"

Tatsuya smiled "It's time I showed you real terror, you think Magical Android is strong? Well I'll start by showing you a real threat!"

"Real threat?"  
Tatsuya nods "Watch and Learn as I show you the real star of my deck...Horus, Black Flame Dragon Lv4!"

A small gray dragon appeared on the field **ATK: 1600**

In the stands Yugi saw this "This isn't good for Erin."

"Why's that?" Sakura asked Yugi.

"Let's just say when that dragon reaches level 8" Yugi told her "Erin will be in big trouble!"

Blair agreed "So this Tatsuya...Has Horus?...Not good for Erin..."

"What's so special about Horus?" Joey asked Yugi.

Yugi answered "You'll see if Tatsuya can get Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv8 out on the field."

"Oh he can and will" Kaiba said to the group.

Phineas frowned "Erin's not going to like what Horus Lv8 takes away from her..."

"Next" Tatsuya told Erin "I activate Spell Card: **Level up!** "

Erin blinks hearing this as Tatsuya spoke "Level up allows me to send one Level Monster to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon a higher Level monster of the same name. So watch as Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv4 is sent to the Graveyard and in it's place Horus evolves itself to become... **Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv 6!** "

True to Tatsuya's words Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv4 disappears and in it's place Horus had evolved...Becoming bigger and stronger. **ATK: 2300**

"Battle" Tatsuya told Erin "Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv6 attack her U.F.O Turtle! **Black Flames!** "

Erin watches as Tatsuya's Monster attacked but she spoke "I activate my Continuous Trap Card: **Backfire!** If a Fire Type Monster is destroyed by battle this Trap Card activates damaging your Life Points by five hundred"

"Small price to pay!" Tatsuya told her as his attack hit and destroyed Erin's U.F.O Turtle.

"Not only does Backfire activate" Erin told him "But I activate U.F.O Turtle's ability! When it's destroyed I get to Special Summon one Fire Attribute Monster with fifteen hundred attack points or below and I choose my second U.F.O Turtle!"

Out of the first U.F.O Turtle's ashes came Erin's second one **ATK: 1400**

Then Backfire activated and torched Tatsuya's Life Points.

 **Tatsuya's Life Points: 3300**

"I still have one battle to do" Tatsuya told Erin "And it's this Magical Android attack her second U.F.O Turtle **Magical Blast!** "

Magical Android took aim and fired at Erin's U.F.O Turtle destroying it while damaging Erin's Life Points.

 **Erin's Life Points: 3000**

She glared at him "Backfire activates again and I'll use U.F.O Turtle's ability to Special Summon a Solar Flare Dragon!"

Solar Flare Dragon appeared out of her destroyed U.F.O Turtle's ashes then Tatsuya took Backfire's damage. **Tatsuya's Life Points: 2800**

Tatsuya spoke still "You're Trap Card doesn't have that much meaning Erin! But it is annoying. I then end my turn!"

Erin smiled but Tatsuya spoke "Hold on though, when I do end my turn, on the turn when Horus Lv6 destroys one of your monsters I can send him to the Graveyard and Special Summon the FINAL FORM OF HORUS!"

Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv6 vanishes and flames erupted as if Black Flame Dragon Lv6 was evolving becoming bigger and scarier as Tatsuya spoke chanting out "Dragon of Black Flames...Sealer of Spells rise up and roar upon your enemies. Special Summon... **Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv8!** "

No sooner had Tatsuya completed his chant, his ace monster appeared with a mighty roar **ATK: 3000**

Tatsuya looks at Erin "Victory is mine on my next turn Erin. Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv8 whom is my ace will see to it. Plus don't forget about Magical Android's ability. He's still out...Magical Healing"

"We'll see!" Erin announced seeing Tatsuya's Life Points raise **Tatsuya's Life Points: 3300** "I'm not finished yet! You have two monsters out on the field while I have Solar Flare Dragon. You're Horus maybe strong but it'll go down like any other monster! It's my move, I draw!"

Erin drew her card "Nice! I'll summon **Volcanic Knight** to the field in defense mode!"

Volcanic Knight a new Volcanic monster appeared on the field **DEF: 2000**

"Volcanic Knight allows me to draw one card for each Fire Monster in my Graveyard!" Erin announced "Then it also inflicts three hundred points of damage for each monster in my Graveyard. Right now I have five monsters. Elemental Hero Blazeman, Raging Flame Sprite, Elemental Hero Nova Master, and two U.F.O Turtles...So that means I get to draw five cards!"

Erin drew her five cards drawing nothing but Spells. These were enough to let her end this Duel in her victory. Tatsuya watches as Volcanic Knight unleashed volcanic lava onto him inflicting fifteen hundred points of damage to him.

 **Tatsuya's Life Points: 1800**

She then smiles "Looks like I'll be winning this turn! I build the Overlay network overlaying my two level 4 Pyro Type Monsters."

She began overlaying her monsters chanting out "Queen of Flames, be reborn, come out and scorch my enemies! XYZ Summon! Rank Four... **Infernal Flame Vixen!** "

Inferno Flame Vixen appears on the field **ATK: 2200**

"She's not strong enough" Tatsuya told her.

"She will be!" Erin told him "I activate her ability! By sending one overlay unit she has to the Graveyard, she gains five hundred more attack points!"

Inferno Flame Vixen's attack rose after sending Volcanic Knight to the Graveyard. **ATK: 2200-2700**

"Next" Erin announced "I'll activate Field Spell Card: **Molten Destruction!** "

Tatsuya allows Erin to do so as the field changes to an erupting volcano.

"Now all Fire Monsters gain 500 attack points!" Erin told him.

He smirked as she then recognized something wrong...Usually only her monsters would benefit from the Field Spell Card. However Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv8's attack points also increased "WHAT?" **2700-3200** , **3000-3500**

Tatsuya smiled at her "Did you really think Horus wasn't a Fire Attribute Monster? Think again...All of his forms are Fire Attribute Monsters!"

Clearly Erin wasn't expecting Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv8 to be a Fire Attribute Monster...Now she made it stronger unwillingly thinking it might've been a Light Attribute.

"I still have more to play then, I need to take your ace out!" Erin told him "I activate Equip Spell Card: **Axe of Despair!** It'll increase my monster's attack points by one thousand!"

Tatsuya said with a trolling smile on his face "You mean it could."

"What do you mean?" Erin asked "It will!"

"I said it could" Tatsuya told her still with the trolling smile "You see, I forgot to mention to you that Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv8 has a Special ability. You see while he remains on the field, every time you or I activate any Spell Card, with Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv8 I get to decide if I will allow them to go through or not...In your Molten Destruction's case, I allowed it to happen knowing my Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv 8 would benefit from it as well but in your Axe of Despair's case...Forget about it! Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv8 shall negate and destroy your Spell Card, with **Sealing Black Flames!** "

Erin watches as her Axe of Despair was negated and destroyed. For once panic set into her as she didn't anticipate ever going up against a Horus. To make matters worse, she did Swords of Revealing Light in her hand and it would be good payback against Horus allowing her to set up on it but Horus's power was greater than Swords of Revealing Light. Her other Equip Spell Card United We Stand was useless...She had no answer to Horus!

She grits her teeth hoping that she'd survive the next round "There is something I can do, Battle! Inferno Flame Vixen attack Magical Android with **Flaming Blast!** "

Inferno Flame Vixen took aim and fired at Magical Android hitting and destroying it.

"There goes your healer at least" Erin told Tatsuya.

 **Tatsuya's Life Points fall 800**

"Turn end" Erin told him still a bit confident she could win this one...She had three thousand Life Points left. To her there was no way he could turn this one around.

"It's my move" Tatsuya told her "I draw!"

He drew "You aren't the only one with a drawing card, I activate Spell Card: **Black Flame Vengeance!** "

A new Spell Card was played and it featured Horus Black Flame Dragon on it rampaging on a town. Tatsuya spoke "Now thanks to this Spell Card: I get to draw one card for each Horus Black Flame Dragon in my Graveyard or on the field."  
He eyes an uneasy Erin "That's right, as you recall I have shown you I have three of them, so I get to draw three cards!"

He drew his three cards then checked his hand then grinned "Nice, a winning hand."

Erin gulps "What do you have?"

"I have this" Tatsuya said "I summon the Tuner Monster **XX-Saber Felhelm Knight!** "

An XX-Saber monster appeared on the field **ATK: 1300**

"Next" Tastuya told Erin "I activate Spell Card: **Double Summon** , it allows me to Summon one addition Monster and I choose to Summon my **Obnoxious Celtic Guard!** "

Obnoxious Celtic Guard appeared on the field **ATK: 1400**

"Interesting" Yugi muttered.

"What is?" Sakura asked

Yugi answered "I'm having trouble trying to see a pattern in Tatsuya's deck. Unlike Erin's which is a Fire Type Deck, and Blair's which is all Light, with Phineas and Ferb's deck having Machine Types...Tatsuya's deck...It's hard to see what types he has in it...I'm going out of the blue on this one and saying his deck is a strategy based deck! In hopes to use multiple strategies at one time and thanks to Horus his Black Flame Dragon, he can easily hold his opponents off."

"Great" Joey said "So what you are saying Yug is you can't find any weaknesses in this deck?"

"Not that I can tell" Yugi told him "However Trap Cards might still work on him. It's a good solid deck."

Phineas watches the Duel "Well he certainly has the attack points needed to win I guess."

"That's not his intention though" Yugi said "He's planning on the ultimate humiliation."

Kaiba grinned "Just as I taught him too."

Tatsuya eyes Erin "Now to defeat you Erin, I'm going to tune my Level 3, **XX-Saber Felhelm Knight** with my Level Four **Obnoxious Celtic Guard** "

He chants out "Dragon of the Black Rose, rise under the Moonlight to terrify your enemies...AWAKEN, Synchro Summon Level 7, **Black Rose Moonlight Dragon!** "

Once again everyone watches as Tatsuya's Tuner Monster split into three rings and scanned Obnoxious Celtic Guard and a white light erupts and when both the chant and light ended Black Rose Moonlight Dragon appeared **ATK: 2400**

"How's this going to change things?" Erin asked uneasy knowing that her monster couldn't take on Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv8 but she'd still have her Life Points at a high level.

Tatsuya answered "I activate Black Rose Moonlight Dragon's special ability. Immediately once she's Synchro Summoned and then if my opponent manages to summon from their Extra Deck a Level five or higher Monster I can activate her effect again...Anyway now I get to Select one Monster that was Special Summoned on your turns and send it back to your hand."

Erin gasps "NO!"

"Oh yes, since you only have one monster that's easy, Black Rose Moonlight Dragon, Send her XYZ Monster back to her hand, **Moonlight Vines!** "

Black Rose Moonlight Dragon roared sending Erin's XYZ monster back into her hand.

"Now" Tatsuya told her "You are wide opened...Plus you have no Fire Monsters out. Battle! Horus Black Flame Dragon and Black Rose Moon Light Dragon attack Erin Directly!"

Horus, Black Flame Dragon Lv8 and Black Rose Moonlight Dragon roar and attack Erin mercilessly. Once again Erin didn't have any Trap Cards down, her only hope was if her monster could handle Horus's attack which it could've but badly. Her Life points fell and fell hard and were deputed.

 **Erin's Life Points: 0**

 **Tatsuya's Life Points: 800**

"I win" Tatsuya told her.

Erin didn't know what went wrong. She was in total disbelief that she lost to this boy.

Kaiba smiled "Good work Tatsuya. Not bad of a comeback. This was a victory you deserved."

"Thanks Mr. Kaiba" Tatsuya said.

Erin was on her knees in disbelief still. If only Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv8 didn't have it's ability to cancel out her Spell Cards she would've won and she knew it. She was left scrambling for answers.

"Erin" Sakura said seeing her daughter like this.

Blair notices it too her best friend had got her butt kicked in this Duel...Okay so she didn't get her butt kicked, she gave it her all. She fell up short. Seto Kaiba turned to the others "Tatsuya gets to do what he wants to Erin. So let's leave them."

Li was about to object but knew when it came to duelist and honor he couldn't "Alright then."

Joey was fuming glaring at Tatsuya "ONE DAY TATSUYA I'LL AVENGE ERIN'S LOSS!"

Tatsuya looks at Joey then mocked him even further as in the way Kaiba would "You? Want to Duel me next time? Well, Mr. Kaiba should I be looking forward to that?"

Kaiba smirked hearing this and answered back "My advice is this Tatsuya...Don't bother your time with that dueling monkey. He might be contagious with his dueling ways but if there is no way out of it...Then be my guests duel him and I know you'll put the dueling monkey in his place."

Joey made a fist "KAIBA!"

He was held by Tristian "Easy man! Don't get yourself all up in an uproar."

Joey sighed as the group left Tatsuya with Erin still in disbelief. Now she lost to Pegasus and Jaden before but this lost took something away from her. She looks at Tatsuya "What do you want from me?"

Tatsuya looks at her seeing her in that defeated state "Quite your crying for one thing Erin. Duelist don't cry when they lose! You aren't going to win them all."

Erin sighs "I suppose but why did I have to lose to you when you are what one would call a numb?"

Tatsuya smirked "In a way just because you got a head start with Pegasus doesn't mean you aren't a numb yourself. Now as to what I want from you...Remove your boots and socks."

Erin blushes bright red knowing he had some sort of foot feetish but only when it came to cute girls. In that way she didn't mind it. Still it hurt her to lose to him in that way but she willingly obeyed him taking her boots and socks off showing him her small feet and letting him handle them "Please...Don't be too rough, my feet are yours right now."

He took her feet in his hands and brings them to his nose to begin smelling them "Let's see how your feet smell."

Erin doesn't say a word broken at her loss and lets him smell her feet a few tears fall from her eyes wondering where she went wrong in her Duel.

 **end of chapter**

 **I did cut the foot smelling scene out a little bit and wanted Tatsuya to enjoy Erin's feet so when he does Duel Yuzu and yes, that will be confirmed that he will Duel his crush, he'll compare Erin's feet to Yuzu's. Now I'm not familiar with Arc V but I do find Yuzu cute. She maybe Yuya's but I do see her being fit for Tatsuya. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I even debated to put the foot smelling scene in but I did anyway but kept it short. Erin has lost her duel with her rival but I will tell you there will be plenty of rematches with Erin and Tatsuya. The next rematch the two have may or not have the same results. Anyway next chapter is, Chapter 27: Horus and Friends vs. Luck** **_Determined to avenge Erin's loss to Tatsuya and to make her feel better, Joey decides to confront Tatsuya, however Joey maybe in over his head. Can his luck prevail over Tatsuya's incredible strategy deck?_**

Made up cards.

Here are the made up cards in this chapter.

 **Volcanic Knight**

 **Attribute: Fire**

 **Level 4**

 **Type: Pyro/Effect**

 **ATK: 1400, DEF: 2000**

 **Effect: If this card is successfully summoned, draw one card for each Fire Monster in your Graveyard, inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points for each Fire Monster in your Graveyard.**

 **This belonged to Erin**

 **Black Flame Vengeance**

 **Type: Spell Card**

 **Effect: Draw one card for each "Horus Black Flame Dragon" in your Graveyard or Field.**

 **Belongs to Tatsuya**


	28. Chapter 27: Horus and Friends vs Luck

Chapter 27: Horus and Friends vs. Luck

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or Yugioh. I do own Erin. Also Erin's Rival Tatsuya is another OC I own.**

One day had passed since Erin had lost to Tatsuya in a loss that shook her up badly. Her feet were smelled by him for about five minutes long enough for him to start comparing for the day he got to Yuzu's. Erin still took her lessons but it was clear to Pegasus that Erin had lost her dueling spirit. Once she had told him what Kaiba did to her, Pegasus understood his student. Tatsuya had ended up crushing her hopes into defeating him with Horus the Black Flame Dragon. She wondered if she would ever be able to topple Tatsuya's best monster. Joey saw how depressed Erin was at losing to Tatsuya that it nearly reminded him of the day when he lost to Kaiba the first time...OH yeah in that duel Kaiba ended up crushing him. Joey remembered how crushed he felt when Kaiba completely owned him in that Duel. This made him more furious than ever and was with Blair whom also felt the same way as him. Blair didn't like it when Erin looked like this.

"I've had it with Kaiba thinking he's better than everyone else!" Joey told Blair "That Rich Boy is never going to change! Even though Mrs. Syaoran told him her reasoning why Pegasus was teaching her, he decides oh, I can't let Pegasus pass me as a teacher so I gotta take a student! Then use my student to humiliate Erin!"

"I wouldn't call it humiliate" Blair told him "Erin had a chance against him...However she was unprepared to face off against Horus The Black Flame Dragon Lvl 8."

"He still crushed her hopes" Joey reminded Blair "Just like Kaiba would..."

Blair agreed "That he did Joey."

Joey looks at her "Which is why I must do the same thing to Tatsuya! I feel as if I gotta get even with him on that and show him that Erin wasn't a pushover!"

Blair looked at him "I can tell that in your eyes that no one is going to let you hold back on that idea."

"You bet!" Joey told her "I'll Duel Tatsuya and beat him! That way Erin can get her spirit back!"

Blair looked at him "You do realize that what Tatsuya showed us in his Duel against Erin that those monsters he used were just a part of his deck. Let me remind you he has Magical Android, Black Rose Moonlight Dragon and all Horus Black Flame Dragons...That's a lot you need to prepare yourself to go up against...Especially Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Lv8."

"Those are powerful cards" Joey admitted to her then he checked his deck "But my deck has faced off against the best of the best. I've had some incredible Duels with it and it's gone toe-to-toe with Marik...Now admittingly Marik defeated me but it was because of some lame rule Kaiba made on the fly..."

Blair nodded "What I meant by my comment was...There must be other monsters he has in his deck. Some that even you might regret challenging...Sure Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv8 is Tatsuya's ace, but...You'll have to deal with other monsters he may have that make up his deck."

"What could be more worse than Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Lv8?"

"Good point, however something is telling me he has a good Extra Deck, and in that deck...It truly make his deck more terrifying."

Joey gets up "Want to tag along Blair?"

Blair blushes "Where to?"

Joey smiled "I'm going out to find Tatsuya and Duel him. After all I've gotta avenge Erin."

Blair crosses her arms thinking about this, in a way she also wanted to Duel Tatsuya to not only avenge Erin's loss to Tatsuya but to show Erin that Tatsuya can be defeated...However before Blair was going to do so, she for once decided to try a page in Batman's book...Which required prep time. So if she was going to Duel Tatsuya herself one day, she felt as if she should go with Joey and see for her own two eyes what other monsters he had so she could further more prepare for her Duel against Tatsuya. After thinking this through Blair turned to Joey "I'll go with you!"

Joey grinned "Thanks Blair!"

He turned to walk out the door "Now it's off to find Tatsuya and give him a piece of my mind!"

Blair couldn't help but not shake her head as if already knowing this wasn't going to end well in Joey's case. Joey opened the door and saw Phineas and Ferb the two brothers were with Erin "Hey you two, keep Erin safe."

"Sure thing Joey!" Phineas replied "But where are you and Blair going?"

Joey answered "To find Tatsuya and Duel him!"

Erin turned "He might kick your butt like he did to me."

"You'll never know unless you try" Joey told her "Besides, I'm not Dueling him just for myself...I'm going to try to Duel him for you."

"For me?" Erin asked.

Joey nodded "You're acting like me when Kaiba once beat me back in Duelist Kingdom. I must admit I for a while lost my spirit when it came to Dueling. I even had well visions of Kaiba mocking me for a long time...Until I snapped out of it to beat Bones."

Erin almost smiled a bit hearing Joey reflect on his past to try to give her advise to move on "One thing I know after a heavy loss is that you need to move on. Sure it may take a while to get over it but you have to move on eventually. I'm willing to give you time Erin but with how he defeated you like that I'm going to Duel him to show him that you aren't a pushover, you just had bad luck on that last turn drawing nothing but Spell Cards."

"For once he has a point there" Phineas told Erin "You're still a great duelist, no matter what Kaiba may think of Tatsuya's win over you. From what we know your trap cards will still work."

Erin felt Ferb put his hand on her should giving her a small smile to make her feel better.

"Thanks you two" Erin told her friends still feeling bad for herself but she did feel a bit better with her friend's encouragement.

"You two probably should stay here with her till she gains her confidence back" Blair told Phineas and Ferb "That way MFWD doesn't target her when she's the most vulnerable."

Phineas agreed "Right."

"You don't want Erin to witness the Duel?" Sakura asked the two.

Joey shrugged "That's going to be up to her Sakura-ma'am. I'm heading out with Blair to search for Tatsuya...Then once I've found him, I'll Duel him and win!"

"You're making a bold claim on that result" Phineas warned.

Ferb agreed but spoke to Joey while addressing his brother "Maybe he does know what he's talking about Phineas, however I must agree with you, he's making a big claim...We don't know what else is in his deck which slightly worries me."

"Have no fear guys" Blair told them "If Erin doesn't want to come and watch the Duel then I'll note down what cards Tatsuya has in his deck."

"I'll think on it" Erin told her best friend.

"For now, rest Erin" Joey told her "While Blair and I attempt to find Tatsuya."

"Okay" Erin told them.

"I'll call you when we've found him so that you can show up and watch the Duel if you want to" Blair told her.

Erin smiled "Thanks Blair!"

Blair and Joey left while Erin turned to Phineas "Should we expect Joey to win this Duel?"

Phineas shrugged "Hard call...If we knew what other cards he had in his deck, Joey might be able to pull off a win. However not knowing what other cards Tatsuya has in his deck will be difficult."

"Which is why Blair is going with Joey" Ferb told the two.

"You saw why Blair was joining him?" Erin asked.

Ferb nodded looking at Erin "Blair's not liking how Tatsuya beat you and made you well lose your spirit. She wants to avenge you but unlike our friend Joey Wheeler, she's in the preparing to Duel him mode. It's not a mode most Duelist get into as you truly don't know what decks your opponents have...Except for Bastion whom does his best to prepare for Duels. Blair's taking a page out of Bastion's book and one can say she's pulled a page out of the Dark Knight's book in preparing for her eventual Duel against Tatsuya."

Erin blushes hearing this as she never heard Blair be compared to the Batman or Bastion, however that made her admire Blair more as a person.

Once outside Blair and Joey started searching for Tatsuya. The raven haired girl and blond haired boy walked side-by-side. Both were very careful in making sure not to get ambushed by MFWD by sticking together. Yugi was watching them alongside Tea and Tristian. Even from afar Yugi could tell that Joey was deep into his thoughts of dueling Tatsuya. Tea walked forward "Hey, Joey, what brings you outside?"

Joey answered her "I'm here to avenge Erin's loss to Tatsuya...Once I find Tatsuya I'll beat him in a Duel!"

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself man?" Tristian asked "Tatsuya has a really strong monster."

"Strong yes" Joey said "But as Yug always says, it's not unbeatable! Besides when was the last time I dueled someone outside a villain organization and lost?"

"Well...There was that one Duelist in the tournament whom beat you."

"His name was Sigfried" Yugi told Tristrian "But you would be right on that one."

Joey shrugged "I just know I'll avenge Erin's loss! I've gotten a better Synchro Monster...I got a FUSION monster that fuses my Synchro Monster..."

"Providing you get Time Wizard's effect right" Blair interrupted him.

"It's only failed me once" Joey said to her "And that was against Bones."

"And against Esper Roba" Yugi reminded him.

"ONLY BECAUSE OF THAT LAME Jinzo rule that it's armor can't be destroyed by time which changed over the course of these years" Joey reminded him.

"Why are you with him Blair?" Tea asked Blair.

Blair answered "I'm planning to Duel Tatsuya too..."

"Great then!" Joey told her "Let's Duel him two against one!"

Blair sent him a look "I'm afraid, that you are on your own today against Tatsuya."

"Are you that afraid of Tatsuya?"

Blair blushes bright red angrily that Joey would ask that question to her, there was no duelist she was ever afraid of to Duel "I'M NOT AFRAID OF DUELING TATSUYA! I JUST WANT TO STUDY WHAT OTHER CARDS HE HAS IN HIS DECK AND EXTRA DECK BEFORE I DUEL HIM. You know so I can prepare myself more for dueling him."

"Why are you pulling of a Bastion Masawa?"

"I DON'T NORMALLY, BUT FOR ERIN'S SAKE, I'm doing it. Plus I want to make sure I know what other threats he has first. Horus is strong yes, but he has to have other threats in his deck."

Before the two could go further Yugi spoke "Blair's taking a different path Joey, maybe she's doing the smarter path but eventually one day she does plan to Duel Tatsuya. Just not when she knows that there are other monsters in his deck that maybe more problematic. Remember...this Tatsuya's deck is an all Effect Monster Strategy Deck.. Which means his monsters may have effects that you might regret challenging without prior knowledge...But that's never really stopped you from dueling someone and I see that it's a noble approach that you want to avenge Erin's loss."

"Why though?" Tea asked Joey.

"Why do I want to avenge Erin's loss?" Joey asked "Because she looks and is acting like me when Kaiba kicked my butt in Duelist Kingdom."

"He got you good in that one" Tristian muttered "He even toyed with you which is so Kaiba to do with opponents he knows he's going to beat."

"Which is why I want to Duel Tatsuya" Joey told his friends "Plus I want to show Erin that the guy can be defeated."

Blair turned holding her cellphone "I got Erin on speeddile once we find Tatsuya."

Joey pumped up his fists "Good, so once we find him you'll call her and once she arrives I'll duel Tatsuya!"

Blair nodded as she gave out a warning to Joey "You're going into this Duel against Tatsuya nearly blind. Right now we know about a handful of cards, Krebons, Magical Andriod, Horus, the Black Flame Dragons level four, six, and eight, Breaker the Magical Warrior, and XX-Saberfhelm."

"And shrink!" Tea reminded her.

"Oh yeah...That too"

"Dueling someone blindly is how I usually get things done" Joey said "No matter what, I'll find a way to hang in there."

With Yugi, Tea, Tristian, at their side, Blair and Joey set out still searching for Tatsuya. They wouldn't have to go far for once they saw Seto Kaiba outside his Kaiba Dome at a coffee shop drinking his favorite coffee, Joey ran up to him "KAIBA!"

Seto Kaiba turned putting down his cup "Oh, great...Just what I needed, the Dueling Monkey."

Joey growls "Where is TATSUYA!"

Kaiba looked at him unphased at Joey's actions "You interrupt my coffee break for that question Wheeler?" Seto Kaiba smirked almost knowing why Joey was asking that question to him "You must really want to lose to Tatsuya if you are that desperate to ask me where Tatsuya is."

"KEEP ON TALKING KAIBA!" Joey shouted at him "TELL ME WHERE TATSUYA IS AND I'LL SHOW YOU THAT YOUR STUDENT WILL FAIL YOU!"

Kaiba smirked "Oh? You a Slifer Red guest at Duel Academy defeat Tatsuya whom is Obelisk Blue material? Don't make me laugh."

"I'M SERIOUS KAIBA!"

Seto Kaiba mocked him "Serious? About what? Serious to want to lose to him?"

"WHY YOU!" Joey shouted wanting to strangle Kaiba but he didn't get the chance to for Tristian and surprisingly Blair was holding him back.

"Easy man!" Tristian told Joey "Calm down! Don't get yourself all riled up now for nothing!"

"It's not worth it Joey!" Blair told him.

"Even your friend Tristian and your new girlfriend Blair have bigger brains than you Wheeler" Kaiba taunted.

Blair blushes angrily "GROSS! First of all he's way older than me and second of all I'M NOT INTERESTED IN HIM THAT WAY!"

"Oh like going out with older men stopped you" Kaiba reminded her "Must I remind you of your actions at my Duel Academy involving Zane Truesdale?"

Blair blushes bright red not wanting any further torment to come from Kaiba as Kaiba beat her there that time.

Yugi puts a stop into any more arguing "Kaiba! Just tell us where Tatsuya is!"

Kaiba looked at his own rival in the eyes crossing his arms not wanting Tatsuya to get his deck dirty against some wannabee duelist like Joey. Erin was one thing for Tatsuya to go up against as Kaiba did see potential in Erin just not the same potential as he saw in Tatsuya. Finally Kaiba sighed "Fine, fine, you want to know where Tatsuya is. Last I checked he was with his mother."

"He's not at your dome?" Joey asked.

"Not on a Saturday Wheeler" Kaiba said "Like Duel Academy, I give Tatsuya the weekend off, as long as he studies during the evening hours at home."

"Where is Mrs. Doidoji?" Joey inquired.

Kaiba shrugged "How should I know? Mrs. Doidoji is a big time dress designer at a local shop that she owns. She might be there."

"But you just said that Tatsuya's with his mother!" Joey pointed out

"And he is" Kaiba said hating the fact that Joey nearly called him a liar "The last I saw him she came to pick him up for the weekend about two hours ago. Now where she was heading towards...That's not my place to ask."

Joey sighed "Great...That's not helping."

Mai Vallentie arrived "Having trouble Wheeler?"

"MAI?" Joey asked jumping up at once "What are you doing here?"

Mai shrugged "Can't a girl get coffee normally without hearing your angry voice at Seto Kaiba?"

Joey blinked seeing that Mai also had a cup of coffee in her hand. Joey then saw his chance "Thank goodness you've stopped by Mai! Now being a girl you might have an idea where I'd find her...Do you know where Mrs. Doidoji is?"

"I'm assuming you mean Tomoyo Doidoji" Mai said then she smiled "Of course I know where she is! She's at my favorite dress shop!"

"Great! Can you point me in the direction to the shop?"

"WHAT'S IN IT FOR ME IF I DO?"

"You get to see me duel her son Tatsuya and win!"

Mai had indeed heard Tatsuya had beaten Erin whom beat her, heck Joey beat her as well in a Duel so she was always looking for a Duelist that could defeat Joey. In her mind if Erin beat her, but Tatsuya beat her that meant a high chance that Wheeler would lose to him too. She just grinned "You win against Kaiba's student? Don't make me laugh, Kaiba would tell his student to crush you."

"That I would and did if Tatsuya ever met up with him" Kaiba said agreeing with Mai.

"Then please Mai, you gotta tell me where Doidoji's shop is at!"

"Fine" Mai said "But I'm going to tag along and see this Duel."

"Great the more witnesses the better!"

Mai then smirked out "I'd like to see you humiliated Wheeler."

Joey should've seen this coming as he spoke "You really think I'd lose to him?"

"I not only think you'll lose to him" Mai said to him "I KNOW YOU will."

"Great...Nice to know I have your support Mrs. Grumpy."

Kaiba gets up "I'd best see this Duel too...And Wheeler, prepare yourself to get crushed."

Blair doesn't say anything but she had her hand on her cellphone as Mai lead the group to Mrs. Doidoji's shop. It turned out that if Joey hadn't asked Mai for help finding the shop, he would've missed it not believing that a shop had a cute dress sign over it. Tatsuya was waiting for his mother to complete her shift and he spotted Yuzu. Yuzu saw him "Hey Tatsuya! Waiting for your mother again?"

Tatsuya "Sadly so."

Joey stopped seeing this as he asked Mai "Mai...Whose that girl?"

"Got me" Mai said "I've never seen her before until now."

"She's the one that Tatsuya wants to impress and win her heart" Kaiba told him "Her name is Yuzu."

Joey blinked now realizing why Tatsuya said he had a goal to get to "So, your teaching him so he can win her heart."

Mai smirked "Kaiba may not know what love is but he knows one thing...Women like strong men that can duel."

"That must be why I can't get my own girl's eyes!" Tristrian said almost letting out the fact that when he said own girl's eyes he meant Serenity Wheeler's eyes which most likely would've gotten him a punch to his face from her brother Joey "Maybe if I learned how to Duel well I can win her heart!"

"Well then" Joey said after a while missing Trisitan's hint "I'm going to prove to Kaiba I can beat his student...In front of the girl he likes!"

Joey marched down towards Tatsuya and Yuzu. While he was doing this Blair reached for her phone and dialed Erin's number "Hello, Erin? It's Blair...We found Tatsuya..."

Erin must've asked if Joey was about to Duel him because Blair answered with a "Yes, yes, he is are you coming?"

Blair waits for Erin's answer but eventually replies "That's great! I'll see you in a while...He's at his mother's business."

"So Pegasus's student's getting into this action too" Kaiba asked.

Blair just glared at Kaiba "Let's be clear, Erin's a great Duelist. Sure Tatsuya took that one victory over her but she will overcome him."

"Say what you will" Kaiba said "Once a rival wins once, they won't ever win against the other rival. I've dueled Yugi many times and I've never officially won once except once in Duelist Kingdom but that was more staged by me than Yugi losing to me."

While they were waiting Tatsuya saw Joey approaching "Great..."

Yuzu blinks "Who's he?"

"That's Joey Wheeler Yuzu" Tatsuya answered her.

"Why's he look angry at you?"

"Probably because I beat his friend Erin two or one day ago in a Duel"

"NO WAY! You're a Duelist now?"

"I always was" Tatsuya told her "Just never got anyone to teach me how to Duel properly."

"AND THAT'S STILL TO BE SEEN TATSUYA!" Joey shouted.

Tatsuya looks at Joey trying to adopt Kaiba's tough guy approach "What is it that you want Wheeler?"

At first this seemed to have an impact on Joey whom could've sworn that he was looking at a mini-Seto Kaiba or a Seto Kaiba Jr. However Joey regained his posture "I'm here to avenge Erin's loss to you! Now prepare to Duel against me because I'm going to totally put you in your place."

Yuzu blinked not understanding why Joey was angry at Tatsuya for beating Erin, in fact when she went in her Duels, she won some and she lost them...Losing was a part of a Duelist "Why are you angry at Erin losing to him?"

Joey looked at the confused girl "He didn't just beat her, he crushed her up to a point where she lost her dueling spirit. Just as his teacher did to plenty of other opponents."

Yuzu recalled that this was a seldom good reason as she had been crushed too "Oh..."

She then thought _Maybe I should get Yuya to cheer this Erin up._

She then spoke "It was just one Duel...Your friend will get better and recover from this."

"But not soon enough" Joey told Yuzu "I'm sorry Yuzu, but Tatsuya...You and I are going to Duel, here and now!"

"I still say you're going to lose to my student Wheeler" Seto Kaiba said.

Yuzu almost fainted over seeing that Seto Kaiba was teaching Tatsuya "That's Seto Kaiba! And Tatsuya...Is he really your teacher?"

"He is" Tatsuya said smiling.

Yuzu caught herself wanting to see this Duel now speaking "Anyone that's being taught by Kaiba should be impressive."

Blair looked at the pink haired girl and could see why Tatsuya liked her, Yuzu was cute for a girl her age. It almost made Blair slightly jealous but she waited for Erin whom arrived with Phineas and Ferb at her side.

Tatsuya saw who Joey had with him, Blair, Mai, his teacher Seto Kaiba, Tea, Tristian, Phineas, Ferb, Yugi and his own rival Erin whom still looked out of it. Tatsuya looked at Joey "If you want to lose that badly then I'll accept."

"You'd better!" Yuzu said encouraging the one that had a crush on her while not knowing it "I want to see what Kaiba taught you and how far his teachings are compared to other teachers.

"Sure!" Tatsuya said.

Joey and Tatsuya stood watching each other, activated their Duel Disks, put their decks in their Duel Disks, the Duel Disks shuffled their decks, and they drew their top five cards.

 **Joey's Life Points: 4000**

 **Tatsuya's Life Points: 4000**

"I'll be going first!" Joey told Tatsuya.

Tatsuya nods not minding it while checking his hand.

Joey checked his hand "Nice, let's see you topple this guy, I summon my **Panther Warrior** in attack mode!"

Panther Warrior appeared on the field **ATK: 2000**

"Turn end!" Joey announced.

"It's my move!" Tatsuya said "I draw!"

He drew his card then went for a play "I Summon my **Armored Bee** in attack mode!"

Tatsuya's Armor Bee appeared on the field **ATK: 1600**

"See?" Joey asked Tatsuya "You made a mistake! My Panther Warrior is stronger than your Armored Bee! Which means he'll win on my next turn!"

"Stronger yes...At least at this time" Tatsuya said "But let's see about that, I activate Armored Bee's special ability! Once per turn, Armored Bee can half the attack points of one monster on your side of the field!"

"W-W-W-Wait...HALF?" Joey asked.

"That's right!" Tatsuya told Joey "Armor Bee, use **Venomous Sting!** On Panther Warrior!"

Armored Bee flew towards Panther Warrior and stung it on the shoulder. The Panther roars in pain feeling the painful sting and it's attack points were halved. **2000-1000**

"That ain't good" Joey said seeing this, now it was HIS monster that had the weaker attack.

"That was just his ability" Tatsuya reminded Joey "Now here is his attack, Battle, Armored Bee, **Armored Sting!** "

Armored Bee flew towards Panther Warrior stinging it in it's neck. The Panther roared before shattering. Joey watches as his Life Points fall muttering "Lucky punk!"

 **Joey's Life Points: 3400**

"Next" Tatsuya said "I'll set one Card face-down and end my turn."  
"It's my move!" Joey announced "I draw!"

He drew his card thinking _No playing around Wheeler! That Armored Bee has to be taken out this turn!_

He checked his hand "I summon my **Goblin Attack Force!** "

Goblin Attack Force appeared on the field **ATK: 2300**

"Now" Joey pointed out at Tatsuya "You're Armored Bee's effect only works on your turn, so Battle, Goblin Attack Force attack his Armored Bee!"

The Goblins raised their clubs and charge Armored Bee. Tatsuya was waiting for it "I activate my Counter Trap Card: **Negate Attack!** "

Joey frowned seeing the Trap Card played knowing what it does even though Tatsuya explained it "Now you're attack is negated and it ends your Battle Phase!"

Joey checked his hand "I'll set one card face-down and end my turn...Turn end!"

"It's my move!" Tatsuya announced "I draw!"

He drew his card "I activate Armored Bee's effect again. Targeting your Goblin Attack Force! Go Armored Bee, **Venomous Sting!** "

Armored Bee came at Joey's monster stinging it and halving it's attack points. **2300-1150**

"Not good" Joey muttered seeing this.

"Next" Tatsuya told him "I summon my **Dash Warrior!** "

Dash Warrior appeared on the field **ATK: 600**

"Battle!" Tatsuya shouts "Dash Warrior attack, Goblin Attack Force!"

Dash Warrior came at Joey's Goblins and Joey smirked "Even with half of their attack points gone, your Dash Warrior's still weaker!"

"Not for long!" Tatsuya told him seeing that Joey didn't think to activate his Trap Card which he had a good idea what it was "You see, when Dash Warrior attacks during my Battle Phase it gains twelve hundred more attack points!"

"TWELEVE HUNDRED?" Joey asked seeing as he saw Dash Warrior's attack points rise **600-1800**

In his confusion at this development he didn't activate his trap card and watches as his Goblin Attack Force was struck by Dash Warrior and destroyed. This caused damage to Joey's Life Points. **Joey's Life Points: 2750**

"You're wide opened Wheeler" Tatsuya told him "Armored Bee, attack Joey directly, Armored Sting!"

"I ain't gonna let that happen easily!" Joey announced "I activate my Continuous Trap Card: **Fairy Box!** "

Joey's face-down activated and he explained the effect "Now I get to flip a coin, if I call it right, your monster will lose all of it's attack points until the end of the turn!"

Joey took a coin from his pocket and flipped the coin "It'll be tails!"

The coin landed and it was the result Joey was wanting it to be Tails. Tatsuya wasn't alarmed at it as his monster's attack points went down to 0 until the end of the turn. **1600-0**

"Turn end" Tatsuya said.

Tristian was watching the Duel "Dang, who thought a Bee could be the source of Joey's problems. That thing helped take down two threats from Joey's field."

Blair was watching "He's certainly strong for sure."

Yugi watched the Duel too "That he is with Armored Bee, Joey has to pick a monster that won't get blasted next turn."

"It's my move!" Joey announced "I draw!"

Then it came onto Joey's standby Phase with Joey speaking out "Every time it's my Stand-By Phase, I gotta pay five hundred Life Points in order to keep Fairy Box out on the field, if I don't it gets destroyed so I'm going to pay it now."

Joey paid five hundred of his Life Points. **Joey's Life Points: 2250**

He then smiled "I summon **Fortress Warrior** in defense mode!"

Fortress Warrior appeared on the field **DEF: 1200**

"Then" Joey said "Turn end! Let's see how well you can deal with my defense monster!"

"It's my move!" Tatsuya announced "I draw!"

He drew his card "Great! I summon my **XX-Saber Fhelhem Knight** Tuner Monster!"

Tatsuya's XX-Saber Tuner Monster appeared on the field **ATK: 1300**

"That's not good" Erin said "He can ether go for a Level 7 Synchro Monster or a Level 6 Synchro Monster!"

"That's true!" Yugi admitted to her "But...This Duel isn't over yet...If it's the Level Seven Black Rose Moonlight Dragon, Tatsuya can't activate it's effect to put Joey's Monster back into his hand."

"So it's most likely a Level 6" Phineas said.

"How can you tell?" Erin asked him.

Phineas answered watching Tatsuya "Tatsuya doesn't seem alarmed that Joey has Fairy Box on the field. That means he has something that can stop it!"

"Oh" Erin said blinking.

"Next" Tatsuya told Joey "I'm going to tune my Level three, Xx-Saber Fhelhem Knight with my level three Dash Warrior!"

"It is a level six!" Blair announced surprised Phineas called it right.

Tatsuya began chanting out while the Level three Tuner split into three rings scanning Dash Warrior "Horus of Light, appear out of the light and shine to victory...Synchro Summon, Level 6, **Metaphys Horus!** "

Metaphys Horus appeared out of a bright flash of light roaring. **ATK: 2300**

"There's a Synchro Horus?" Erin asked scared once again.

"That somehow doesn't surprise me that much" Yugi admitted.

"And now" Tatsuya told Joey "I activate Metaphys Horus's special ability! Which is has three effects based on the non-tuner Synchro Material Monster that was used to Synchro Summon it. Since it was Synchro Summoned using an Effect Monster, I can select One face-up Card on the field and as long as my Synchro Monster is out...I get to Negate that card's effects!"

Joey blinks then checked his field, if this Synchro Monster could negate card effects this meant His Fortress Warrior could be destroyed this turn and he'd be opened "Oh great...Which are you going to use it on?"

He then looks at Fairy Box knowing that with it he'd have a chance in holding on. Tatsuya spoke "I've decided...I shall have Metaphus Horus, Negate the effects of your Fairy Box!"

"What?" Joey asked "No way!"

"Oh, yes way" Tatsuya told Joey as Metaphus Horus roared targeting Joey's Fairy Box Trap Card "But before that happens I activate my Spell Card: **Material Support Draw!** "

A new Spell Card was played and Tatsuya spoke "Now I get to draw one card for each monster that was used for a Synchro Summon, or Fusion Summon."

With this Tatsuya drew two cards due to his monster using two Synchro Material Monsters. Tatsuya checked his hand "Now, Battle! Metaphus Horus, attack his Fortress Warrior with **Light Flames!** "

Metaphys Horus attacks Joey's monster but Joey spoke "Fortress Warrior can't be destroyed by battle by one attack! "

"Then here comes my Armored Bee!" Tatsuya said "Armored Bee attack Fortress Warrior, **Armored Sting!** "

"Next" Tatsuya spoke "I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

Joey frowned "It's my move, I draw!"

He then checked his hand "Sweet! It's time I got serious! I summon my Time Wizard!"

Normally this would've caused anyone to panic but Tatsuya was expecting this as he thought _Go ahead Wheeler, use Time Wizard's effect to destroy my field...I dare you!_

Joey decided to go for it "I activate Time Wizard's effect! **Time Roulette!** "

Time Wizard's clock hands start turning allowing Joey to speak "Now if it lands on a cloud! I win the gamble and all of your monsters are destroyed. If I fail, then...It destroys my monsters and I take damage equal to half of their attack points."

Everyone watches as the clock hands turn and land on a...Cloud!

"Nice!" Joey announced "now all of your monsters are destroyed! Go Time Wizard!"

"Sorry!" Tatsuya said smiling "I counter your effect and activate my Trap Card: **STARLIGHT ROAD!** "

Tatsuya's face-down card activated and Joey blinked not recalling this Trap as a starry road appeared on the field "What sort of Trap Card is that?

Tatsuya answered "I can only activate this Trap Card if two or more cards or any type would be destroyed I get to negate the effect and destroy that card...And after that I get to Special Summon 1 **STARDUST DRAGON** from my Extra Deck!"

Stardust Dragon appears on the field from Tatsuya's extra deck **ATK: 2500**

"Strange" Yugi muttered seeing Stardust Dragon "I was certain the Duelist Yusei Fudo had Stardust Dragon...But it looks as if Tatsuya also has it."

Joey blinked not believing this as he was countered...AGAIN!"

He already summoned on this turn which meant...Joey had to do something "I activate my **Lucky Rainbow** Spell Card!"

A rainbow appeared on Joey's side of the field "This card allows me to select one of your monsters and I gain Life Points equal to half of your monster's attack strength, and I choose your Stardust Dragon since it has the highest attack points!"

Joey's Life Points increase. **Joey's Life Points: 3600**

"Not only do I gain those Life Points" Joey told Tatsuya "But I get to draw one card for each five hundred points they went up by!"

He drew two more cards "Nice! Now I activate Spell Card: **Revival Gamble!** "

Joey pulled out another coin "First I select three monsters in my Graveyard, then I can flip this coin and if I call it right, I get to Special Summon those three monsters from my Graveyard. For each monster brought back you lose five hundred Life Points and it allows me to Normal Summon one other monster. However if I call wrong, then I take damage equal to the combined total of my monster's attack points."

Joey choose the monsters which were Panther Warrior, Goblin Attack Force, and Fortress Warrior then flipped his coin "Heads!"

All eyes were on what Joey's results were and it was indeed heads!

"Nice!" Joey announced "Now I can special summon my Three monsters, **Panther Warrior** , **Goblin Attack Force** , and **Fortress Warrior!** "

Joey's three monsters appeared on the field **ATK: 2000, 2300, 600**

Tatsuya watches as he took fifteen hundred points of damage.

 **Tatsuya's Life Points: 2500**

"Next" Joey spoke "Thanks to Revival Gamble, I get to preform another Normal Summon so I offer up my three monsters in order to Normal Summon, **Gilford the Lightning!** "

Gilford the Lighting appeared on the field **ATK: 2800**

"GO JOEY!" Erin announced seeing this and knowing Gilford's effect.

Joey pumped his fist "With this turn I win Tatsuya, you see when Gilford the Lightning is summoned with three tributes, all your monsters are destroyed!"

Gilford the Lightning raised it's sword but Tatsuya was ready for it as he saw Gilford the Lightning raise it's sword "Impressive Wheeler, you might've been able to beat me that way, but you are forgetting something."

"Which is?"

Tatsuya answered "I activate Stardust Dragon's special ability **Victim's Sanctuary!** "

Stardust Dragon roared intercepting Gilford the Lightning's effect allowing Tatsuya to explain the effect "Once per turn if my opponent activates a card effect that would destroy a monster, I can once again negate that effect and destroy that card by banishing Stardust Dragon from the field!"

"SAY WHAT?" Joey asked seeing that Stardust Dragon disappeared negating Gilford the Lightning's effect but he had one card to play "I activate Quick-Play Spell Card: **Rainbow's Protection!** With it by removing one monster from my Graveyard, I can prevent my monster's destruction by Card Effect until the end of my turn!"

He removed his Fortress Warrior from his Graveyard and Gilford wasn't destroyed.

Joey frowned seeing that Tatsuya countered him hard, but he wasn't out "Now, Gilford the Lightning attack Armored Bee, **Lightning Sword!** "

Gilford the Lightning charged Armored Bee, but it was Erin that asked Mia "Shouldn't he go after Metaphus Horus?"

"Normally yes" Mai answered her "That would be a smart move, however...Remember Armored Bee's effect is to half the attack points of one monster on the field...If Joey doesn't take out Armored Bee, he risks losing the Duel in his next turn."

Yugi agreed "Mai's right, Joey's doing the right decision."

Joey's monster strikes Armored Bee destroying it and dealing damage to Tatsuya's Life Points.

 **Tatsuya's Life Points: 1300**

"Turn end!" Joey said as if knowing he turned the Duel around.

"Hold on there!" Tatsuya announced "When Stardust Dragon uses it's effect on the turn of my opponent's end phase, Stardust Dragon returns to the field!"

Stardust Dragon appeared on the field **ATK: 2500**

"I have the upper hand here!" Joey told him.

Tatsuya wasn't phase "For now yes...And now it's my move, I draw!"

Tatsuya drew his card then smiled "I summon Wall of Illusion!"

Wall of Illusion appears on the field **ATK: 1050**

"I'm afraid I don't follow" Joey told him.

"Because you failed to figure out my Continuous Trap Card: **Call of the Haunted!** " Tatsuya said activating the card.

"Now" Yuzu said amazed on how well the two were dueling at first it looked like Tatsuya had an easy win, now it seemed Joey had the edge thanks to that one marvelous turn "Tatsuya can bring back one monster in his Graveyard!"

"Indeed" Tatsuya said "And I'll bring back my **ARMORED BEE!** "

Joey watches as Armored Bee reappeared back onto the field **ATK: 1600**

"Ah nuts" Joey muttered.

"It's not over yet" Tatsuya told Joey "I shall now build the Overlay Network overlaying my Armored Bee and Wall of Illusion!"

"What's going on with the sky?" Kaiba and Yugi shouted as they had never witnessed an XYZ Summon before.

Erin and Blair knew "XYZ SUMMON!"

Tatsuya spoke out another chant "Dragon of Darkness and rebellion, rise from the darkness and swarm the field with your overwhelming might...XYZ Summon...RANK FOUR: **DARK REBELLION XYZ DRAGON!** "

Tatsuya's two monsters soon became overlay units orbiting a huge dark looking Dragon. **ATK: 2500**

Seeing this terrified Yuzu as she knew what it was "Yuya has it too..."

She was surprised when she saw that Tatsuya was able to control it...Yuya wasn't able to control this monster's power...Maybe it was because Tatsuya also had Horus.

"You are finished Wheeler!" Tatsuya told Joey.

Joey looked at the attack points of the monsters "I think you're the one that's lost it, my Gilford the Lightning has way more attack points than any of your monsters! Plus your Armored Bee is gone!"

Tatsuya smirked just like Kaiba would "That's because I don't need Armored Bee to defeat you. Dark Rebellion Dragon can do the job just as good. In fact let me show you why this Dragon is to be feared, I activate Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon's special ability! By giving up all of it's Overlay units, I can half the attack points of one monster on your side of the field and Dark Rebellion Dragon gains that amount!"

Joey blinks then saw Dark Rebellion Dragon roar sending it's overlay units to the Graveyard and halved his Gilford the Lightning's attack points while it gained that amount. **2800-1400, 2500-3900**

Joey began to sweat "Nuts!"

"Now not only is your monster weakened all of my monsters can destroy it and without your Fairy Box...It's time to end it" Tatsuya spoke grinning like Seto Kaiba would do"Stardust Dragon attack Gilford the Lightning, **Sonic Shoot!** "

Stardust Dragon roared gathering in star like breathe and blasted out at Gilford the Lightning destroying it causing damage to Joey's Life Points. **Joey's Life Points: 2500**

Joey watches as he looked at what Tatsuya would attack him with "Now Metaphys Horus, your turn, **Light Flames!** "

Joey took Metaphus Horus's attack head on and his Life Points drop.

 **Joey's Life Points: 300**

"And now" Tatsuya said "Dark Rebellion Dragon, give Wheeler a Direct Attack!"

Dark Rebellion Dragon roars out and sends out a dark attack at Joey striking him and ending the Duel.

 **Joey's Life Points: 0**

 **Tatsuya's Life Points: 1300**

"No way!" Erin shouted.

"Joey lost!" Phineas, and Ferb said.

"Poor Joey" Blair muttered.

Mai just smirked "Well, it looks like Kaiba got an impressive student...If he beat Joey like that."

Kaiba clapped his hands as Yuzu looked at Tatsuya "You could've just attack with Dark Rebellion before Metaphus Horus did."

Tatsuya nodded his head eying Yuzu "True and that would've been swift, but I wanted him to know that I'm not a pushover."

Tatsuya turned to Kaiba whom was clapping "Good work Tatsuya! You've certainly put that dueling monkey in his place...Attacking him with all your monsters...That's something I would've done. You've made me proud of you doing that...Good work humiliating him.  
"Whatever happened to you teaching him Dueling is for fun?" Yuzu told Kaiba.

"Fun?" Kaiba asked her not wanting to get Tatsuya angry with him for getting Yuzu more upset at him "Yuzu is it?"

"Yes, my name is Yuzu!" Yuzu told him.

Kaiba looked at her "Look, I don't believe in having fun Yuzu. Dueling is serous stuff! You always must be willing to crush your opponents at any cost when you know they can't beat you! All what's required of a Duelist is to take Dueling seriously."

He looked at Wheeler whom was glaring not at Tatsuya even though Tatsuya had just cruelly beaten him like Kaiba would've "and did you really think you could defeat Tatsuya like that Wheeler? I warned you two days ago he was strong...He didn't even have to use Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv8 on you...If he would've...You would've been capped."

Joey gets up ready to defend Yuzu as he spoke to Yuzu "Don't listen to Rich Boy Yuzu! I would worry about Tatsuya being taught by him...And sadly for Tatsuya...I don't like what Kaiba's teaching him...To crush his opponents without having fun..."

"Is there hope for him to have his own style?" Yuzu asked.

Joey nods "I could tell he liked the Duel, Kaiba hasn't corrupted him all the way."

Yuzu turned to Tatsuya "Tatsuya...Never lose yourself. I'll give you this one warning...BE CAREFUL with Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon. Don't use it too often otherwise it can corrupt you even more but unlike Kaiba's corruption...It'll lead you to darkness."

Tatsuya blushes here was the crush of his life giving him advise. He wasn't sure what she was meaning on it but he decided to keep that in his mind.

Erin was on her knees now shaking her head with Phineas eying her "Erin..."

"He's got...An impossible deck...My deck can't measure up to it...Horus, I probably can handle...But against Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon...And Stardust Dragon..."

Ferb felt bad as Blair looked at Erin thinking _I could tell Erin wanted Joey to win against Tatsuya...He had a good comeback but he fell just short and it was thanks this time to Starlight Road and Stardust Dragon._

Blair now had an idea what she was up against. She turned to Erin whom was surprised Blair wasn't scared to go up against Tatsuya. Blair turned to Erin smiling at her "Erin, don't think like that! You're deck can measure up."

"HOW?" Erin asked "Dark Rebellion seems too powerful with the addition of Stardust Dragon, and Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv8."

Blair hugged her causing Erin to blush at Blair's hug then she heard Blair speak to her ears only "Tomorrow or whenever I get my chance...I'll show you he can be beaten."

"You promise?" Erin asked.

Blair winked "You bet! It's a promise I intend to keep."

"You have what you wanted to know?" Ferb asked her.

"I do" Blair said checking her deck "I know what I'm up against. He's good yes, but he has one flaw in his deck. One he's not expecting."

Erin scratches her head wondering what Blair meant as Blair thought _Let's see if Tatsuya can handle the power of light from an angel._ Joey looked at Erin thinking _Sorry I failed you Erin in defeating him..._ He looks at Blair thinking _It's up to you Blair...I fear if Erin keeps on seeing defeats like hers and mine...We'll lose her as a Duelist for sure_

Even the Pharaoh sensed Erin's state of mind. He was having a conversation with Yugi _Isn't there anything we can do to cheer her up?_

 _ **There's nothing we can do except try to encourage her further. Get her to accept her loss.**_

 _She lost three times so far._

 _ **Yes, but the two other Duels she lost was to those that wanted to help her improve. In her duel against Tatsuya...She was crushed badly, and she must've felt she fell into his trap when he Summon Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv8...**_

 _Poor girl, if she looses her spirit completely..._

 _ **She'd never recover and may never duel again. Which is a shame. So in a way I understand why Joey wanted to Duel Tatsuya for her to show her that he can be beaten...At this moment she doesn't believe he can be beaten.**_

 _So if let's say Blair beats him..._

 _ **Yes, if Blair beats him with Erin watching that may snap her out of it.**_

 _So it's truly up to Blair_

 _ **Indeed, and I have a feeling Blair will be successful.**_

 _How can you tell?_

 _ **Look at her eyes Yugi.**_

Yugi took a good look at Blair's determined eyes as the Pharoh completed his answer _**Would eyes like that say she'll be defeated. Her plan was to watch Joey's Duel and learn what else was in his deck...Now that she knows, she can prepare herself more. Sometimes Yugi preparing for Duels like that gives out results.**_

Yugi watches smiling at Blair knowing that Blair was Erin's one last chance to prove to Erin Tatsuya could be beaten.

 **End of chapter**

 **This was a great Duel between Joey and Tatsuya...Tatsuya took a lead but Joey struck back harder in his last turn trying to use Time Wizard and Gilford the Lightning but he failed thanks to Stardust Road and Stardust Dragon...Next chapter is Chapter 28: Restoring Light** _ **Blair is ready to challenge Tatsuya to a Duel in the Kaiba dome determined to restore Erin's spirit in Duel Monsters. Can Blair's LIGHT deck overcome the many obstacle that Tatsuya has in his deck?**_

Special Cards

There were three new cards that were introduced in this chapter so I'll tell you their effects. Luckily all are made up and are Spell/Trap Cards

 **Material Support Draw**

 **Type: Spell Card**

 **Effect: Activate after you have FUSION, SYNCHRO SUMMON OR RITUAL SUMMON a monster. Draw one card for each monster used as Materials for a FUSION, SYNCHRO OR RITUAL Summon.**

 **Rival Gamble**

 **Type: Spell Card**

 **Effect: Select up to three Monster Cards in your Graveyard, Flip a coin call it right and you can Special Summon the Three Selected Monsters onto your Field, for each monster brought back inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent. Then you can preform one additional Normal Summon. Call it wrong, and you take damage equal the combined total of Monster's attack points.**

 **Rainbow's Protection**

 **Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

 **Effect: Select One Monster in your Graveyard and remove it from play to negate your monster's destruction by card effects until the end of the turn.**


	29. Chapter 28: Restoring Light P1

Chapter 28: Restoring Light P1

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or Yugioh. I do own Erin. Also Erin's Rival Tatsuya is another OC I own.**

It was late at night Sunday, in Blair's house. The Raven haired girl was looking over her deck. Even when Joey was beaten the day before, Blair had one card that could beat Tatsuya. She knew he was going to be a very hard opponent but her greatest strength in her deck was that there was one LIGHT attribute Monster that other decks didn't like facing off against. Right now she is looking at the card thinking _I only got one copy of it in my deck. My chance of beating Tatsuya lies in drawing him at the right time._ She looks at her XYZ monster _Of course my XYZ monster can handle Tatsuya for a while too._

Blair gets up to close the curtains to her room and stripped down so she could get a bath. After bathing she dries off still in deep planning mode. As she has her towel wrapped around her body, her mind was on the day she'd duel Tatsuya. She knew that she was Erin's one last hope to show her that Tatsuya could be beaten. Blair has her Duel Disk next to her bed and puts on her pajamas to sleep for the night. Oh she planned to confront Tatsuya and Duel him. As she is drifting off to sleep, she thought _Erin...This upcoming duel shall be for you._

Blair would close her eyes and fell asleep for the night. Morning came eight hours later and the sun woke Blair up. Blair groaned a bit at her rude awakening but sat up to stretch. Once she stretched she gets up to dress in her usual outfit which was buy now her Slifer Red outfit. Once dressed she reached for her Duel Disk and runs out of her room towards the front door to her house. Her own mother and father were awake at this time too and turned to see their daughter "Morning Blair!"

"Morning!" Blair shouted back as she opened the door "Will be home late tonight! I'm going to visit Erin! See you mom and dad!"

"Blair!" her mother shouted as Blair ran out the door, then Blair's mother sighed.

"What's wrong honey?" Blair's father asked her.

"Nothing!" Blair's mother sighed out "But it's just that our Blair's been hanging around her friend Erin and she didn't even bother to have breakfast!"

"Just give our Blair some time honey. You know how she's good friends with Erin."

"Indeed I just wish I could spend some time with our Blair but if she wants to be around her best friend, then I might as well allow it."

Once outside Blair began walking over to Erin's house. The Raven haired girl was careful in her approach to Erin's house. MFWD was still a major threat and much more of one than the Tatsuya situation, Blair knew if she let her guard down again then she most likely would've been kidnapped again and used against Erin. She didn't want that as she walks down she looks to each of her sides then back then finally to her front to make sure she wasn't being stalked. As she's walking she actually meets Yuzu whom was with another boy. Blair could tell the two were just friends. Yuzu waved to Blair "Morning Blair!"

"Morning Yuzu!" Blair said stopping for a second while looking at the boy "Whose this?"

"This is Yuya!" Yuzu said "He's one of my closest friends and an-"

"I'm an Entertainment Duelist!" Yuya said "I duel others to bring smiles to everyone's faces!"

Yuzu looks at Blair "You're one of Erin's friends aren't you?"

"I am" Blair said "I'm Erin's best friend. Why do you ask?"

"I told Yuya about what happened yesterday with Joey and Tatsuya."

"Kaiba's teaching Tatsuya the wrong way to go around dueling others!" Yuya said to Blair "I mean It's great to see Tatsuya being able to Duel now, but duels should be fun and exciting, not about beating down your opponent."

"That's one area where we all can agree on" Blair admitted.

"So where are you heading towards?" Yuzu asked her.

"I'm heading over to Erin's"

"Has she recovered yet?" Yuzu asked Blair.

"Recovered from what?" Yuya asked.

Yuzu pulls out a fan getting ready to smack Yuya with it "Don't you remember, Tatsuya's first ever opponent was Blair's best friend Erin Syaoran in a Duel."  
"No need to smack me with a fan today yet Yuzu!" Yuya said panicking "I didn't mean to forget but...How bad was it and how bad has she taken it?"

"She hasn't recovered from her defeat" Blair told the two "And Tatsuya crushed her in the same way Kaiba would crush any other duelist. I feel bad for her because she feels completely crushed."

"Then why don't I lighten up her mood?" Yuya suggested "Allow me to come with you Blair and I'll duel her!"

Blair looks at Yuya "I don't think Erin's in the mood to Duel Yuya."

"She's that crushed?" Yuya asked never hearing such a thing usually a Duelist needed to duel someone like him to feel better.

Blair nodded "I saw it in her eyes two days ago when she suffered her loss to Tatsuya then Joey was beaten and that made it a lot worse."

"The more she stays depressed and scared like that the longer she'll lose her complete spirit to Duel again" Yuya said "We've gotta do something!"

"I know that" Blair said in a confident tone "Which is why I plan to Duel Tatsuya today with Erin watching!"

"Do you really think you can beat him?" Yuzu asked her "If Tatsuya crushes you while Erin watches you'll lose her from being a Duelist for sure."

Blair smiled "Unlike Joey whom thought he could handle Tatsuya, I took the opportunity to study Tatsuya's deck."

"That's starting to make sense" Yuzu said putting a hand underneath her chin "You were watching the duel between Joey and Tatsuya really closely."

Blair nodded "I wanted to see a bit more of Tatsuya's deck to see what cards he has in his deck. I normally don't do that but against Tatsuya it is something I had to do to prepare myself."

She looks at her Duel Disk "Tatsuya's deck is incredible and he has some fearsome extra deck monsters and a Trap Card that really can put you in a bind if you aren't careful. However I have one card in my deck that'll be the key to my victory over him. Kaiba has taught Tatsuya well so far, however he might not've taught Tatsuya one thing."

"And what thing is that?" Yuzu asked her.

Blair smiled "If you two want to join me, you'll find out...Hopefully, if I can draw that one card in time."

"We have nothing else to do" Yuya told her "As a fellow duelist, I want to make Erin smile! Besides if there's one thing I don't want to see it's a duelist that lost their spirit because he or she feels crushed."

"You're sweet Yuya" Blair said "If you two want you can come with me...In fact Erin may need duelist like you two."

Yuzu caught Blair looking over her shoulder "What's wrong Blair?"

"Yeah" Yuya said "You look paranoid about something looking over your shoulder."

Blair decided to take them with her "Sorry you two but it's a habit I have developed over the last few months. Please follow me and make sure no one follows you. At least no one that you haven't seen before."

Yuya was about to say something when Blair spoke out a warning "It's for your own good."

The two join Blair as she makes her way over to Erin's house. As Yuya, and Yuzu were the first to be at the door, Blair looks over her shoulder as Yuya knocks on the door. Sakura Syaoran answers the door "Yes? Who is it?"

"It's me Mrs. Syaoran, Blair, I brought friends along too."

"Friends?" Sakura asked then she opened the door and saw Yuya and Yuzu "New friends of yours Blair?"

"We'll we just met ma'am" Yuya said bowing to Sakura "And we'd like to help Erin out of her mood."

There was something about Yuya that made Sakura smile. She didn't know why but there was something about him that made her know he was there to try to make Erin happy. She giggled "Welcome may I have your names?"

"I'm Yuya" Yuya said introducing himself to Sakura then he turned to Yuzu "and this is Yuzu!"

Sakura turned to let them in "Please come in you three, Erin's in her room with the boys."

Blair, Yuya, and Yuzu walk into Sakura's house and remove their shoes, then head to Erin's room. Erin was with Joey, Phineas and Ferb. Joey's voice was heard from the other side of Erin's door "Oh come on Erin, you have to get over this! People like Jaden's beaten you before."

"Yeah but that was when we were dueling for fun" Erin replied "Plus Mr. Pegasus beaten me but that was only to see where to start me off."

Blair entered the door and Joey turned to her "Hey, Blair, I've been trying to get Erin out of her mood."

"So we've heard" Blair said.

"We?" Joey asked blinking.

Just as Blair entered the room as if on cue Yuya and Yuzu walked to ether side of her. Joey scratched his head in confusion looking at Yuzu "You're that cute chick that Tatsuya has his eyes on!"

Yuzu blushes "Not sure how to take that comment but" She pauses looking at Erin "I'm Yuzu."

Erin turned to her wanting to smile and she eventually does "Hello Yuzu."

Yuya saw how she looked "I'm Yuya and, I now see that Tatsuya really has put you down."

Erin sighed "I couldn't do a thing to beat him!"

"Erin! You had a shot against him!" Phineas told her "You were just unprepared to face Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Lv8!"

"Then he has Magical Android, Black Rose Moonlight Dragon, Metaphus Horus, Stardust Dragon, and...Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon."

As Erin was speaking these monsters Yuya was making his way over to try to make her smile even speaking out "So your opponent has a dangerous Extra Deck, they should be stopped by most spell or trap Card effects" He then paused as he heard that last dragon "WHAT'S THIS THING ABOUT TATSUYA HAVING DARK REBELLION XYZ DRAGON?"

"You know that card?" Joey asked him.

Yuya nodded retrieving it from his Extra Deck "I have that card too. Just don't use it often because for me it's hard to control." he looks at Yuzu "WHAT'S THIS THING ABOUT TATSUYA HAVING ONE TOO?"

Yuzu pulled out a fan and smacked him with it causing him to fall to the ground "I told you he had Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, sounds like you weren't listening to me when I did mention it!"

"You alright man?" Joey asked helping Yuya up.

"Yeah I'm fine, and don't worry, Yuzu always hits me with her fan when I do something stupid"

"Back up a moment, you said you can't control Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon...Right?"

"That's correct" Yuya said "Whenever I have summoned it, I felt it's power and Yuzu's even told me I lose control of myself. That's one card that's dangerous that way."

"Yet Tatsuya used it on me and he seemed to be in control of himself."

"Really?" Yuya asked "That's sort of amazing! But I wonder how long he's able to use it."

"Guys..." Blair reminded them"Erin's the one we're supposed to talk to.

Yuzu looks at Erin "Erin, take it from me, I've lost duels myself"

"Did you ever lose any that you felt completely crushed in?"

"I have" Yuzu admitted "But then I get better and even in a rematch!"

Erin was even more confused as Blair agreed with Yuzu "Yuzu's right! Tatsuya might've beaten you that one time but for each defeat you get better!"

"What if he can't be beaten?" Erin asked.

"No duelist is unbeatable!" Yuzu said.

Joey agreed "Yeah, even my pal Yug isn't although at the moment the only loss he has is against Kaiba but that was when Kaiba threatened to commit suicide by jumping off a cliff, and technically Yug lost to Pegasus during that video duel due to time expiring."

"However in each other situation that unfolded afterwards" Phineas adds on "Yugi has beaten those duelist that have beaten him."

"True" Joey admitted "Plus Yug has beaten me but I always look to the day that."

Erin just held her head down not sure if Tatsuya can be beaten. Blair kneels down holding her friend's head then looked at Erin's eyes "Tatsuya can be beaten Erin, I promise you!"

Erin looks at her best friend's eyes and they looked serious to prove this to her as Erin asked "Whose going to show me that?"

"I am" Blair answered her "I didn't study Tatsuya's dueling deck for nothing now. Now that I know what to expect to come from him, I can truly duel him and unlike Joey whom thought he could handle him alone-"

"I could've beaten him!" Joey protested "If it wasn't for Starlight Road and Stardust Dragon!"

Blair ignored Joey's protest as she looks directly at Erin's eyes "Trust me Erin."

Erin nodded "Alright."

Yuya looks at Erin "You're friend Blair wants you to be happy. I can tell she'll win for sure."

"Do you know where Tatsuya will be?" Joey asked.

Blair nodded "I do indeed, it's gotta be at the Kaiba dome!"

She gets up ready to leave for the Kaiba Dome.

"That's right" Joey said "Mondays are days when people go to school.

"With that logic" Blair said turning to the door while holding Erin's hand blushing while doing so as she didn't know why she was doing it "It makes sense that Kaiba will teach Tatsuya at the Kaiba Dome, well guys Erin and I are off!"

"Wait!" Yuzu called out to her "You were looking over your shoulder every now and then, Yuya and I want to know why."

"Yeah!" Yuya said.

Blair sweat dropped nodding "Right...My bad! Uh, Phineas, Ferb, mind filling them in?"

Phineas looks at Blair "Before you take Erin out with you to the Kaiba Dome, I believe we should go there together after the explanation."

"We could use more allies against our enemies" Ferb admitted "Plus it would help us out, they seriously want to know what's going on."

"Fine, I'll wait a bit" Blair said.

Phineas turned to Yuya and Yuzu "Well you two are new around here, let's just say there is an evil organization known as Masks for World Domination, or MFWD for short. As of what we know right now their leader is the brother of the man that created a special type of card known as the Clow Cards that Erin's mother Sakura has which are now known as Sakura Cards."

"Why would they want cards that aren't Duel Monsters?" Yuzu asked.

Joey shrugged a bit "We don't exactly know for sure, but Sakura's cards are very powerful, as in if they fall into the wrong hands the entire world could be in danger as in world domination. Whatever the case this organization made several attempts to try to steal the Sakura Cards, Erin's first Duel ever was against one of their members. So Phineas, Ferb, Blair and I decided to team up to help Erin and her mother bring this evil organization down!"

Yuzu blinks "How far has this been going on?"

"A good two or three months from now" Phineas guessed "But the fight has just gotten worse."

"How worse?"

"Oh...Very worse" Joey said "Recently we've discovered MFWD is using these huge Earthbound Immortals against us. One from Demonica a member of MFWD lured us to her cave where she forced Erin and my pal Yugi into a Tag Duel...In the end Demonica summoned her Earthbound Immortal and nearly killed Erin with it even though Yugi and Erin managed to win that Tag Duel."

Yuzu was beginning to feel frightened at this, she was going to say she'd help Erin out in defending the Sakura Cards but she couldn't imagine the horror Erin had to go through when in a near death state against an Earthbound Immortal. Yuya however put all doubts aside and stood up, he had made his decision the moment he heard about MFWD "An evil organization must never be allowed to do what they do! If you need help in taking them down, you have not only my help but Yuzu's help too. Right Yuzu?"

"W-W-W-Why me?" Yuzu asked "Aren't you afraid of these Earthbound Immortals?"

"They sound scary!" Yuya admitted "But a duelist must never be scared of a challenge! Besides, if no one stops MFWD from getting their goal then this world we live in is in so much danger and they'd probably enslave us! As an entertainment Duelist it's something I can't allow!"

"Well alright" Yuzu sighed out she turned to Erin "You have me and Yuya now."

"Thanks" Erin sighed out.

"Come on Erin" Blair told her "Cheer up, let's go to the Kaiba Dome."

"Fine."

The group left Erin's room and were about to leave but Erin speaks to her mother telling her that they were on their way to the Kaiba Dome. Sakura sighed "Erin, you shouldn't go back there is you aren't up to dueling yet."

"Don't worry Mrs. Syaoran!" Blair said "It's me that's dueling against Tatsuya."

Sakura turned to her "You?"

Blair nodded "It's time someone started to cheer Erin up and seeing someone defeat Tatsuya is a good example. Please allow me to help her."

"If she doesn't, I'll do my best to her cheer Erin up" Yuya said which earned a small smile to come from Sakura, no matter what seemed to happen or was said this young boy seemed to always be on the positive side "Alright, have fun Erin."

"Okay mommy"

With Blair holding her hand, Erin left her home. She was followed by Joey, Phineas, Ferb, Yuya and Yuzu.

Phineas turned to the two new members of their team "Keep a good eye around you two. MFWD could be anywhere lurking to capture you."

"Don't get divided from the group" Blair warned "As they caught me that way."

"And that lead to Demonica eating you" Joey said.

Blair glared at him blushing bright red wanting to kick him in the nuts. She even gives Joey one warning "I thought, we agreed never to bring that thing up as a group discussion ever again...Next time you do that...You're going to regret it."

"What's this thing about you getting eaten Blair?" Yuzu asked worried.

Blair glares blushing angrily at Joey "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DONE!"

"Yeah" Phineas admitted "We agreed as a team to not mention that as it was embarrassing on Blair's part and what's worse she couldn't do a thing to defend herself in that situation."

"My bad" Joey said realizing his mistake "Didn't mean any wrong doing."

"That's a question" Erin told Yuzu "You don't want answered...But know this, MFWD didn't just kidnap my best friend but Demonica ate her and tried to use her form to capture me or make me lower my guard."

"Oh" Yuzu said.

They finally arrived at the Kaiba Dome where Blair walked in first confronting Kaiba whom was with Tatsuya "Oh great...I thought this lesson was going smoothly."

He then sees Joey, Phineas, Ferb, Erin, Yuzu and Yuya. No surprisingly Yuya looks at Kaiba "What you are teaching Tatsuya to crush his opponents is wrong! Duels are supposed to be-"

"Fun?" Kaiba demanded at Yuya "As told Yuzu yesterday, Duels are serious business! If one can't take a duel seriously then you can't call it a duel."

"Says you!" Yuya said he turned to Tatsuya "Tatsuya, I know he's teaching you but there are better teachers that can teach you that you don't always have to humiliate your opponents! Duels are about having fun!"

Tatsuya looks at Yuya not sure how to process this but it was Blair that ran up "Yuya is right! Duels aren't supposed to be used to humiliate or crush your opponents! If you don't have fun while you are dueling someone then you can't call yourself a duelist."

"Oh please, now this friendship stuff has blinded you too Blair?" Kaiba asked her.

"I know what I'm saying is right Mr. I-don't-want-to-be-friends-with-anyone!"

Joey smirked out a reply "Good one Blair!"

Kaiba debated if he should ask security to escort this group out but he saw the firey look in Blair's eyes "You're here to Duel aren't you Blair?"

"I am!" Blair told him "And it's not against you"

She looks at Tatsuya "It's against you!"

Tatsuya looks at her smirking "You want to Duel against me? You lost to Jaden Yuki, and my understanding is you also lost to Erin whom I beat."

"There's no such thing as a Duelist cycle!" Blair told him "Sure you beat Erin, and I lost to both my best friend Erin and then Jaden but at least I had one thing that you didn't."

"Which is?"

"In those duels I lost, I had fun!" Blair told him "Besides I've studied your deck, and you've got an impressive deck yourself, but I feel that I can take you on. I've brought Erin here to see it."

Seto Kaiba glared but smirked "If you want to lose that badly Blair like your two friends did, although I must admit Erin did better than the monkey."

Joey made a fist muttering "Keep on talking and I'll give you a punch to the face!"

Blair turned to Tatsuya "So are you accepting my challenge or not?"

Tatsuya looked at her "I don't back away from a challenge, if you want to Duel me then I'll accept."

The group now heads up the Dome where Blair stood on one end with the support of everyone of her friends while Tatsuya and Seto Kaiba were on the other end. Kaiba spoke to Tatsuya "Pay no attention to what those clowns said about friendship. Crush Blair well."

"I intend to do that" Tatsuya told him.

"Good"

Tatsuya walked over towards Blair as she did the same. He looks at her "Are you ready to lose?"

"The only one losing today is going to be you I'm afraid" Blair said "Because today is the day I won't lose in front of Erin."

"Sadly you'll lose for sure" Tatsuya told her.

The two activated their Duel Disks, drew their top five cards and shouted " **DUEL!** "

 **Blair's Life Points: 4000**

 **Tatsuya's Life Points: 4000**

"I'll start us off" Tatsuya told her.

"Go ahead" Blair told him.

Tatsuya nods looking at his five cards "I summon, Spear Dragon in attack mode!"

Spear Dragon appears on the field in attack mode **ATK: 1900**

"Turn end" Tatsuya told Blair.

"It's my move then" Blair said, "I draw!"

She drew her card then smiled "Sweet! I'm sure Joey's going to remember this move! For my first move, I summon Constellar Aldebaran to the field in attack mode!"

Blair's first level three Constellar monster appeared on the field **ATK: 1300**

"By summoning him" Blair warned Tatsuya "I can activate his special ability, allowing me to Special Summon another Level Three or Below Constellar Monster from my hand so Constellar Leonis, come on out!"

Constellar Leonis appears on the field **ATK: 1000**

Joey indeed knew what was coming "Good call Blair! Go for it!"

Blair heard him and smiled "I intend to do that, and here it comes Tatsuya, I shall build the Overlay Network overlaying Constellar Abescaller, and Constellar Stella."

The two level 3 Constellar monsters shot out towards the sky as a black storm appeared over her head, Blair began to chant out "Cosmonaut of time. Rise up into the light to reflect back power! Rank 3 XYZ Summon **Chronomaly Crystal Chronoaut!** "

Once Blair was done chanting her XYZ monster appeared on the field **ATK: 2100**

"Battle!" Blair announced "Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut attack Spear Dragon! **Cosmic Blast!** "

Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut took aim with it's gun and fired it at Spear Dragon. The blast hit Spear Dragon and burst it apart causing damage to Tatsuya's Life Points.

 **Tatsuya's Life Points: 3800**

Tatsuya eyed Blair "Impressive, you just got the first blow on me."

Blair smiled "That I did Tatsuya! However this Duel is only beginning"

She held up her next card and plays it "I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!"

Kaiba was looking at Blair's XYZ Monster, it's attack was pitiful against Tatsuya's own XYZ Monster plus Tatsuya's Extra Deck Monsters could stop it in it's tracks. Kaiba was sure Tatsuya had this monster beaten.

Tatsuya spoke "It's my move, I draw!"

He drew his card "And here I come Blair, I summon Armored Bee in attack mode!"

Armored Bee appeared on the field **ATK 1600**

"Next" Tatsuya spoke "I activate Armored Bee's effect, I can target one monster on your side of the field and half it's attack points! So Armored Bee, use Venomous Sting on Blair's XYZ Monster!"

Blair watches calmly as her own XYZ Monster is stung on it's shoulder causing it to lose half of it's attack points. **2100-1050**

"And now" Tatsuya told Blair "Battle! Armored Bee, attack her Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut! **Armored Sting!** "

Blair was waiting for it "Not so fast Tatsuya! I caught you in my own trap! I activate my monster's Special ability! By discarding one of it's overlay units to the Graveyard, my monster can't be destroyed by Battle or by Card effects!"

"Big deal" Tatsuya told her.

Blair just grinned "There's more to my monster's ability Tatsuya! When I activate it not only does it not get destroyed by battle or card effects but it also sends any Battle Damage that I would receive back to you!"

"SAY WHAT?" Tatsuya and Seto Kaiba shouted although Kaiba's shout was louder as he didn't anticipate that sort of effect for that monster.

Blair watches as Armored Bee comes at her own "But before I discard an XYZ unit, I'll activate my Continuous Trap Card: **Overlay Return!** "

"WAY TO GO BLAIR!" Joey shouted "Play Tatsuya in his own game!"

Blair explained the effect of Overlay Return to Tatsuya "I can only activate Overlay Return when I have a face-up XYZ Monster whose effect is activated by sending one of it's Overlay units! So as I'm discarding an XYZ Material Monster this card allows me to return it back to the monster and increases my Life Points by five hundred!"

She discarded one of her overlay units on her XYZ Monster just as Armored Bee struck it and thanks to Overlay Return the unit returned giving her five hundred more Life Points. **Blair's Life Points: 4500**

Then Blair's Monster reflected the battle damage back at Tatsuya whom took the blast and it was his own Life Points that had fallen. **Tatsuya's Life Points: 2750**

"Nice one Blair!" Erin shouted to her friend.

Blair looks at Tatsuya "With Overlay Return activated, no matter how strong your monster is as long as I have Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut out it's you that'll be finished."

Tatsuya looks at his hand "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

Kaiba was shocked that Blair had pulled this off so easily on Tatsuya, well Tatsuya he could believe but Blair pulled this off on even HIM, the great Seto Kaiba. He for once felt like he underestimated Blair's Dueling ability. He calmly studied the field thinking _Okay, Tatsuya has Armored Bee, which can and will help him against Blair normally her monster would be limited to two times Blair could activate it's effect...However with Overlay Return...Her XYZ Monster is completely immune to being destroyed in battle or Card Effects._ Kaiba just grinned as he thought _Well, it appears I underestimated Blair but the Duel is still young. I gotta give her credit for this set up. Still I know my student won't fail under this combo._

"It's my move!" Blair announced "I draw!"

She drew her card "I summon **Thunder Nyan-Nyan** in attack mode!"

Thunder Nyan-Nyan appeared on the field **ATK: 1900**

"Battle!" Blair spoke "Thundre Nyan-Nyan attack Armored Bee!"

"I activate my Counter Trap Card!" Tatsuya spoke " **Negate Attack!** "

His face-down card activated and he explained the effect "Thanks to this card, your attack is negated and it ends your Battle Phase."

"Fine with me, turn end" Blair said checking out her hand at the start of her turn she had drawn her Shinato's Ark Ritual Spell Card. If she could get Shinato, King of a Higher Plane out then things would go smoother.

"It's my move!" Tatsuya said "I draw!"

He drew his card "I activate Armored Bee's effect targeting your Thunder Nyan-Nyan with **Venomous Sting!** "

Blair watches as her second monster was stung and had it's attack points halved. **1900-950**

"Next" Tatsuya began "I tribute my Armored Bee in order to Tribute Summon, Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Lv6!"

Armored Bee disappeared but in it's place was Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Lv6 with a mighty roar **ATK: 2300**

"Here it comes" Erin muttered.

"Next" Tatsuya told Blair "I activate Spell Card: **Level Up!** It allows me to send one Black Flame Dragon Lv6 in order to Special Summon it's true form!"

Erin grits her teeth knowing this was bad for Blair as Tatsuya began chanting down "Dragon of Black Flames...Sealer of Spells rise up and roar upon your enemies. Special Summon... **Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv8!** "

Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv8 appears on the field with a mighty roar **ATK: 3000**

 _So..._ Blair thought as the huge dragon appeared over her head _There goes summoning my Shinato King of a Higher Plains theory if I get Manju of the Ten-Thousand Hands on my next draw plan. So...It's time I get to face off against Tatsuya's ace!_

"Battle!" Tatsuya spoke out "Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Lv8, attack Thunder Nyan-Nyan with **Black Flaming Strike!** "

Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv8 took aim and fired at Blair's monster. The Flames were too much for Blair's Monster and she was annihilated on the spot. The recoil damage was too much for Blair to handle as it sent her onto her back as her Life Points fell.

"Blair!" Erin shouted seeing her best friend's Life Points fall heavily. **Blair's Life Points: 2450**

"Had enough?" Tatsuya taunted Blair as she tried to get up "Perhaps you should surrender."

Erin knew that if she were dueling Tatsuya then she would've given up the moment Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Lv8 showed up. She was beginning to leave thinking Blair was indeed going to lose but something stopped her. That thing stopping her was seeing her best friend's legs twitch as she fought to get onto her feet. Blair slowly but surely got up looking at Tatsuya with determined eyes "I gave Erin my word! It's one I intend to keep."

Erin pauses watching as Blair managed to successfully get onto her two feet panting a bit as she looked at Tatsuya "I won't surrender Tatsuya! And I won't certainly lose. As long as I have Life Points left, I will continue the Duel...Even though your Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv8 severely strips me of my Spell Cards, I can still use my Trap Cards. Plus as long as I have Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut and Overlay Return out on the field, you aren't going to easily beat me."

She now is able to focus on the Duel as she puts her Duel Disk back in position in front of a shocked Seto Kaiba whom was surprised Blair wasn't giving up. Blair looks at Erin "I gave Erin my word, even if you do have the upper hand with Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Lv8, I will find a way to beat you and will!"

She focuses as Tatsuya smirked "Very well I end my turn."

"It's my move then" Blair said "I draw!"

With this she drew knowing Erin needed to see Tatsuya get beaten. For once Blair wasn't going to mess around even as she looked up at both Tatsuya and his incredible Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Lv8. **Too be continued.**

 **Hey guys! It's Redwallfan2000 again. Yeah I had to cut this chapter a bit short as my word limit was reached. I did want to get a bit more in but...I think cutting off this chapter with Blair staring definitely at Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv8 is a good way to cause a cliff hanger. Anyway next chapter is...Chapter 29: Restoring Light P2: _Blair and Tatsuya continue their Duel against each other but can Blair's deck defeat Tatsuya's deck?_**


	30. Chapter 29: Restoring Light P2

Chapter 29: Restoring Light P2

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or Yugioh. I do own Erin. Also Erin's Rival Tatsuya is another OC I own.**

Erin was watching her best Friend Blair duel against Tatsuya. At first Blair had a strong early first two turns and now it looked like Tatsuya had a big lead. She looked closely at the field below not sure what to think of it. Despite taking heavy damage in Tatsuya's last turn, Blair didn't seem like she was about to surrender. She looked at the field below and the Duel was going to continue. She was scared now, scared that Blair might get swept. On Blair's side of the field she had **2450** Life Points left. She had one Monster on the field which was her XYZ Monster Chromally Crystal Chrononaut but thanks to Armored Bee's effect it's attack points were halved at **1050** , however this is what Blair wanted for her XYZ Monster had a dangerous effect that caused her to inflict the Battle Damage to her opponent if it was targeted for Battle. Now she also had her Trap Card, Overlay Return face-up as well making her monster nearly impossible to destroy. Now on Tatsuya's side of the field, he had **2750** Life Points left. He also had one Monster on the field which was his ace Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 8 with **3000** Attack Points.

Blair had just drawn a card looking at the field "Don't think I'm afraid of your Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Level 8! As long as I have my XYZ Monster on the field and Overlay Return, you won't be able to beat me!"

"Right now that's a road block" Tatsuya admitted to her "But I have two cards in my deck that could wreck your combo."

Seto Kaiba sat back watching this Duel thinking _That's right! Tatsuya's got Methphus Horus, with it he can negate any card's effect as long as his Non-Tuner Monster is an Effect Monster._ _But what other card would he have to beat Blair's strategy? Well she gave him a good first two rounds. We'll see what she has left._

Blair was checking her hand and saw her drawn card as Shining Angel and decides to play it "I summon Shining Angel in defense mode!"

Shining Angel appeared but in defense mode **DEF: 800**.

"Turn end" Blair said.

"It's my move!" Tatsuya said "I draw!"

He drew his card "I summon Serene Psychic Witch to the field in attack mode!"

Serene Psychic Witch appeared on the field **ATK: 1300**

"Now" Tatsuya said "Battle! Serene Psychic Witch shall attack your Shining Angel! **Psychic Witch Spell!** "

Serene Psychic Witch gathered a spell then fired it at Blair's Shining Angel. The Blair's Angel took the attack and shatters.

Blair then spoke out "I activate Shining Angel's effect! If it's destroyed by Battle and sent to the Graveyard, just like Erin's U.F.O Turtle, I can Special Summon one Light Attribute Monster with fifteen hundred attack points or below! And I'll choose **D.D. Warrior Lady!** "

Out of Shining Angel's ashs holy light shown and D.D Warrior Lady had appeared on the field **ATK: 1500**

Tatsuya saw the monster "You have her?"

Blair nods taunting him "What's the matter Tatsuya? Afraid to attack? Oh or are you aware of D.D Warrior Lady's Special Ability? If she gets attacked or is attacked, I can activate her effect to Banish both her and the attacking or attacked monster from play!"

Tatsuya knew in order to keep Blair's ability to play Spell Cards at bay, he needed Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Level 8. Plus the other Monster she had out on the field her XYZ Monster wasn't an option ether. He checked his hand "I set one card face-down and it ends my turn!"

"Smart move" Blair taunted him "It's my move, I draw!"

She checked her hand seeing she had drawn a Tuner Monster then smiled "Looks like I'll be taking your Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 8 down this turn!"

"You have nothing against him!" Tatsuya told her.

Blair held up a card "I beg to differ, I may not be able to play Spell Cards, thanks to your Monster but I do have this I summon my **Vylon Prism** Tuner Monster!"

Blair's Tuner Monster appeared on the field **ATK: 1400**

"Next," Blair told him "I'm going to tune my Level Four Vylon Prism Tuner Monster with my Level Four D.D Warrior Lady!"

Vylon Prism split into four rings and it scanned D.D Warrior Lady with Blair chanting out "Holy Knight of vengeance appear heroically to shine your holy light and might! Synchro Summon! Level 8: A **venging Knight** **Parashath!**

Out of a flash of light Blair's Synchro Monster appeared **ATK: 2600**

"It's not strong enough!" Tatsuya tells her.

"Maybe not right now" Blair told him "But I activate Vylon Prism's Special ability by paying five hundred Life Points it appears in my Spell and Trap Card Zone attatching itself to any Monster on my side of the field, then during my Battle Phase, that equipped Monster gains one thousand more attack points!"

"Oh crud!" Tatsuya shouts "NO WAY!"

"Oh yes way" Blair told him as she paid five hundred of her Life Points. **Blair's Life Points: 1950**

She then would choose to put Vylon Prism on her Synchro Monster and saw her chance "Now Battle, Avenging Knight Parashath, attack Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Level 8! **Avenging Knight Slash!** "

Tatsuya watches as sense this was Blair's Battle Phase, her Monster's attack increased by one thousand. **2600-3600**

This made her Monster stronger as it came at Tatsuya's ace Monster. He spoke "I activate Continuous Trap Card: **Horus Mirage!** "

Tatsuya's face-down card activated and had two Horus, Black Flame Dragon on it but one seemed to be in front of the other Horus and looked exactly like a mirage. Tatsuya explained it's effect "Horus Mirage can only be activated when any Horus Black Flame Dragon is on the field! Every time you declare an attack on a "Horus, the Black Flame Dragon" Monster, this card activates giving me one Horus Black Flame Dragon token with the same Level, attack and defense points as the Horus it is used on!" as he is speaking a Token appeared on his side of the field looking exactly like Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Level 8 and it had the same attack points as the real Horus Black Flame Dragon Level 8 with **3000** ATK.

Blair blinks pausing as Tatsuya continued his explanation "Be warn Blair, the Token and real Horus The Black Flame Dragon Level 8 are difficult to determine which is the other. You have the option to call off your attack or you can continue your attack knowing you might destroy the Token instead."

Blair growls as she really should've seen this coming but she wasn't the type to back down "I'll risk it!"

Tatsuya smirked "Then choose which one."

Blair closed her eyes trying to figure out which was the right Horus to attack then spoke "Well you wouldn't have choose to put the real one in the middle where it was before, so I'll take the one to it's right!"

Avenging Knight Parashath came at the Horus the Black Flame Dragon to it's right striking it with the sword and causing it to explode and Tatsuya's Life Points to fall. **Tatsuya's Life Points:** **2100**

When the dust cleared though Tatsuya was grinning as the real Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Level 8 was still standing "Good guess Blair, but you missed!"

Blair growled hating that he took her as a fool. Tatsuya then spoke "If you missed the real Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 8, the thanks to Horus Mirage I get to draw one card!"

Blair looked at her hand as Tatsuya drew a card thanks to Blair missing the real Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Level 8 "I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"It's my move, I draw!" Tatsuya said.

"This is an action packed Duel" Joey said to Erin.

Erin blushes amazed that Blair was somehow holding her own against Tatsuya, but she also question how long would this last. Yuya was studying the field thinking _Tatsuya's got a good Trap Card for Horus the Black Flame Dragon...If Blair isn't careful when attacking, there is a chance Tatsuya could take her by surprise._

Kaiba was watching the Duel with interest _Of course what Erin and her friends don't know is I gave him that Trap Card as a gift for beating Erin. I'm glad he's putting it to good use. Just as I would use any Trap Card to protect my Blue-Eyes._

Yuzu was watching this "Tatsuya...I'm amazed he's doing well."

"He sort of has to be good" Phineas admitted to her "I mean it's not easy to beat Erin. Or even Joey at times."

Ferb agreed "Plus this is Kaiba we're also talking about...A man that expects the best out of anyone that he takes in...Even his own student."

Erin knew this Duel was going to be amazing just looking at how well Blair and Tatsuya were going at each other.

Tatsuya checked his hand "Nice! I summon my **XX-Saber Fhelmknight Tuner Monster!** "

XX-Saber Fhelmknight appeared **ATK: 1300**

"Next" Tatsuya said "I'm going to tune my Level Three XX-Saber Fhelmknight with my Level Three Serene Psychic Witch!"

XX-Saber Fhelmknight disappeared into three rings scanning Serene Psychic Witch as Tatsuya chanted out " Horus of Light, appear out of the light and shine to victory...Synchro Summon, Level 6, **Metaphus Horus!** "

Out of a flash of light Metaphus Horus appears on the field roaring **ATK: 2300**

Tatsuya then spoke to Blair "With Metaphus Horus, I've countered your road block problem! I activate Metaphus Horus's Special Ability! If it's Non-Tuner Monster was an Effect Monster, I can Negate Any Cards effect(s)! And I choose to target your XYZ Monster! So here it comes Metaphus Horus...But first I activate Spell Card: Material Support Draw, allowing me to draw one card for each Monster used for a Synchro, Fusion or Ritual Summon!"

With this he drew two cards then shouts "Now Metaphus Horus, use your **Horus Light** to negate Chronomal Crystal Chrononaut's effects!"

"Nuts!" Blair shouted alarmed at this seeing that her XYX Monster had it's effects negated.

"And you know what that means!" Tatsuya told her "Metaphus Horus, attack Chrnomally Crystal Chrononaut with **Light Flames!** "

Blair watches as Metaphus Horus unleashed bright white light flames at her XYZ Monster. The light flames hit her Monster destroying it and she suffered lots of battle damage almost being swept off her feet again but hangs tough.

"Blair!" Erin shouts watching her best friend's Life Points fall a lot.

 **Blair's Life Points: 700**

"Those points are about to be a lot lower" Tatsuya told Blair.

Blair gets up "Hold on, when there is no Face-up XYZ Monster, Overlay Return is destroyed and I draw one card for each Overlay Unit attached to my monster!"

She drew two more cards which were Queen's Knight and Fusion Angel. Tatsuya then spoke "Now, to destroy your Synchro Monster...Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Level 8 attack Avenging Knight Parashath, **Black Flames!** "

"I was waiting for that!" Blair announced "I activate my Trap Card: **Kunai with Chain!** "

Blair's face-down card activated "Now I'll activate both effects of Kunai with Chain, the first effect it switches your attacking Monster into Defense Mode, and then I select one of my own Monsters and increase it's attack points by five hundred!"

As she is speaking the effect Avenging Knight Parasharth appeared to have a Kunai and chain then used it to wrap around Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 8 switching it into defense mode **DEF: 1800**

Then Blair's Synchro Monster gained five hundred more attack points. **2600-3100**

Tatsuya watches this "Great!"

"I'm not going to be beaten that easily" Blair told him.

Tatsuya looks at his hand "I set one card face-down turn end."

Blair stands up checking the field. Tatsuya had two Monsters on the field, his Metaphus Horus, and Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Level 8.

"Two Horus's" Joey muttered "Just what she needed."

"Luckily for her Metphus Horus has already used it's effect" Phineas admitted "So all she needs to do is defeat it...But the stronger Horus, the Black Flame Dragon is incredible."

Erin was scared that Blair would lose. As she's watching her best friend, she is puzzled into why Blair was just looking as if her confidence wasn't gone yet.

Yuya explained it "Blair seems to know she's in trouble Erin, but she's not going to turn tail and run. She still believes in herself."

"Believe in herself?" Erin repeated that line.

Yuya nods "If you truly believe in yourself you can do anything!"

Erin looked at her best friend "But how can she overcome this?"

"She will" Joey told her.

Yuzu agreed "She doesn't seem to think she's on the losing end. Sure she lost her road block, but as long as she's got her Synchro Monster whom is the strongest on the field, she's got a chance."

Kaiba was watching the Duel smirking as he thought _Tatsuya's got this victory! It's only a matter of time, I'm sure he has a way of dealing with Avenging Knight Parasharth and thanks to his Continuous Trap Card he can defend his own Monster twice...Of course if she targets it. How can she come back to defeat my own student whose on the verge of victory?_

Blair then spoke "It's my move, I draw!"

She drew her card then smiled as she got the card she needed to win this "I Summon my Queen's Knight in attack mode!"

Queen's Knight appeared on the field **ATK: 1500**

"That knight's not going to help you!" Tatsuya told her.

"It's only the beginning" Blair warned him "I activate Fusion Angel's Effect from my hand, it's treated as Polymerization and as long as I have one of the Fusion Material Monsters needed for a Fusion Summon, by sending the other two Fusion Material Monsters from my Field, Deck or Hand, I can preform a Fusion Summon, so I'll fuse Queen's Knight which is on my side of the field with my King's Knight, Jack's Knight which are in my Deck!"

"No way!" Kaiba shouted knowing what Blair was Fusion Summoning "I thought Yugi had that card!"

Blair's three Knights disappeared and thanks to Fusion Angel being sent to the Graveyard with them began fusing together with Blair chanting out "Knight of the Royals appear majestically as your light shines us to victory...Fusion Summon Level 10, **Arcana Knight Joker!** "

Arcana Knight Joker appeared on the field **ATK: 3800**

Only now was Tatsuya looking at Blair's Monsters.

"Time for some payback!" Blair said "Battle! Avenging Knight Parasharth, attack Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Level 8 **Avenging Knight Slash!** "

"That makes no since!" Tatsuya told her "My Monster is in defense mode...Unless!"

Blair nods "That's right! I'm going to for the kill! You see when Avenging Knight Parasharth attacks a Monster and his attack points are higher than your Monsters defense points...You take piercing damage!"

Tatsuya's eyes widened as Blair then explained "Plus don't forget, Parasharth still has Vylon Prism on it giving it one thousand more attack points!"

He watches as Blair's Monster had it's attack points increased **3100-4100**

He then spoke "I activate the effect of Horus Mirage! If any Horus, the Black Flame Dragon is on the field and is targeted I get to bring out a Token with the same ATK and DEF as the orginal."

Another Token of Horus, the Black Flame Dragon appeared on the field but was in defense mode **DEF: 1800**

"Doesn't matter!" Blair told him "I'll still go through"

She bit her lip thinking on which Horus, the Black Flame Dragon she was too attack, then spoke "Avenging Knight attack the Horus, the Black Flame Dragon to the right!"

Her Synchro Monster obeyed and strikes it.

"That was another miss!" Tatsuya said as it was the other Token of Horus the Black Flame Dragon that was destroyed.

"Even if the Token was in defense mode" Blair told him "You're Life Points should be zero!"

"Should?" Tatsuya asked her "Normally but you forgot about my Face-down Card"

Blair checked and saw it was as he spoke "My Trap Card was: **Defense Draw!** It makes any Battle Damage from this attack zero and I get to draw a card"

Blair blinks seeing this "Not bad but I have one other Monster to attack you with, Arcana Knight Joker, attack Metaphus Horus! **Arcana Knight Slash!** "

Arcana Knight Joker came at Tatsuya's Synchro Monster swinging it's sword destroying it and causing damage to **Tatsuya's Life Points: 600.**

"This is one sweet Duel" Phineas told Erin whom actually agreed by nodding while gasping as this may look like Blair was going to win. Joey pumped up his hands "Oh yeah, great Move Blair! But he still has some Life Points left"

"This Duel is going right down to the wire" Ferb admitted.

"Great turn around Blair!" Yuya shouted to her.

The Raven haired girl waved to him cheerfully.

"Keep on fighting him Blair!" Yuzu shouted words of encouragement.

Blair looked at Tatsuya "You survived that round but it looks like I'll be the one turning this around soon!"

"You just got lucky with Fusion Angel" Tatsuya told her "That won't happen again. It's my move, I draw!"

He drew his card "Nice, I activate Spell Card: **Horus Reborn!** "

He then eyed her as a Spell Card was played and it seemed to be a Horus Black Flame Dragon being reborn "This card allows me to Special Summon any Horus Monster in exchange of sending a Horus Monster from my deck to the Graveyard, so I'll send Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Level 4 to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon back onto the field Metaphus Horus!"

Metaphus Horus appears on the field once more with a mighty roar. **ATK: 2300**

He then checked his hand "Next, I activate my own Spell Card: **Polymerization!** "

"You can fuse too?" Blair demanded?  
"Shouldn't be surprised that I can" Tatsuya said to her "I have Fusions, Synchros, and XYZ Monsters! Now with Polymerization, I'll fuse Elemental Hero Woodsman, with Dash Warrior, both of whom are in my hand!"

Elemental Hero Woodsman and Dash Warrior appeared as images as Tatsuya began speaking out a chant "Warrior of furious winds appear out of the storm to blow away the competition! Fusion Summon...Level 8, **Elemental Hero-Great Tornado!** "

While he was chanting winds erupted in the Kaiba dome...They weren't normal winds they were in fact tornado force winds. This caused even Erin, and Yuzu to hold onto their skirts with Erin shouting "What's with these winds?"

"Good question!" Yuzu admitted to her "These winds are so powerful that it's hard for us girls to keep our skirts on, so no guy look!"

Tatsuya blushes hearing this come from Yuzu, he almost wanted to look maybe he'd see something from her but he didn't. Then when a literal tornado appeared on the dueling field it settled and Tatsuya's Fusion Monster had arrived looking like an Elemental Hero Monster. One that Jaden hadn't ever summoned before. Erin had recalled she knew all of Jaden's Elemental Hero Fusions he had so it shocked her to see what appeared to be some sort of new Elemental Hero Fusion Monster. Then she gasped seeing it's attack points. **ATK: 2800**

"This is it, Blair" Tatsuya told her "You may have good Monsters on your side of the field, but Elemental Hero Great Torando is going to see to it that your Monsters are out matched."

"All I see are three Monsters, one is your Metphus Horus, one is your new Fusion Monster both with ether twenty-three hundred attack points or twenty-eight hundred attack points. Plus your Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Level 8"

Tatsuya smirked speaking out "I switch my Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Level 8 into attack mode!"

"Makes no difference!" Blair shot at him.

Tatsuya smirked again "Says you, sure your Monsters are strong. However, my Elemental Hero Great Tornado has an effect none of your Monsters would want to face off against! You see whenever Elemental Hero Great Tornado is Fusion Summoned immediately when he hits the field, all of your Monsters that are presentably out on the field have their attack points halved!"

Blair checked the card in her hand which she was going to beat Tatsuya with then spoke as if she didn't have the card in her hand "Wait-what?"

Tatsuya nods "Watch and learn, Elemental Hero, the Great Tornado unleash **Tornado Winds!** "

Elemental Hero Great Tornado aimed it's hands then unleashed powerful Tornado like winds. Just as before Erin and Yuzu had to hold their skirts to keep them from blowing away "We so...Picked a bad Duel to sit and watch"

"You said it Yuzu" Erin muttered then she saw all of Blair's Monsters have their attack points halved.

 **3800-1900, 3100-1500**

"Next" Tatsuya said "I activate my Equip Spell Card: **United We Stand!** "

Tatsuya then points to Horus, Black Flame Dragon Level 8 "And I'll equip it to my Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Level 8...This card gives my Monster eight hundred more attack points for each Monster on my side of the field and I count three!"

Erin nearly screams scared that Blair was about to get beaten down badly with this next attack. Even Yuya thought she was "YOU GOT THIS BLAIR RIGHT?" **3000-5400**

"If she doesn't" Phineas muttered "Then she's finished this turn."

Erin watches and blinks seeing that Blair wasn't phased by this setback. Blair actually held back a smile thinking _Impressive Tatsuya! You aren't that easy to beat. You gave it your all against me, but sadly for you, I got what I need to end this Duel in my victory. Attack me during your Battle Phase and it'll be your mistake._

"Battle!" Tatsuya announced "Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Level 8, attack Arcana Knight Joker! **BLACK FLAMES!** "

"BLAIR!" Erin shouted her best friend's name almost knowing Blair was going to be beaten.

Blair watches as Tatsuya's Monster breathed out black flames at her Fusion Monster. She then smiled "I'm afraid Tatsuya...That you are the one that lost"  
"No way!" Tatsuya told her "My monster is stronger than your Fusion Monster."

"Not for long!" Blair said holding up her card and played it discarding the card to her Graveyard "From my hand, I activate the effect of **HONEST!** "

An image of Honest appeared behind Arcana Knight Joker as his angel feathers and light surrounded Blair's Monster.

"What gives?" Tatsuya and Kaiba asked as Kaiba hadn't encountered an Honest before ether.

Blair answered looking at Tatsuya "The effect of Honest is treated as a Quick-Effect when discarded from my Hand to the Graveyard during the Battle Phase. His effect only works for LIGHT attribute Monsters, when my opponent attacks a Light Attribute Monster my Monster gains your Monster's Attack Points."

"WHAT?" Tatsuya asked "No way! Then that means-"

Blair nodded as Arcana Knight Joker's attack points rose. **1900-7300**

Blair smiles completing Tatsuya's statement "You lost!"

Everyone watches as Arcana Knight Joker withstood the blast and Blair announces "Alright, Arcana Knight Joker! Time to Counter attack! **Arcana Knight Slash!** "

Arcana Knight Joker leaps and slashes at Tatsuya's Ace Monster. The mighty sword of Blair's Fusion Monster slices Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Level 8 in half and then the Monster explodes destroyed and when the dust settled Tatsuya had been defeated.

 **Tatsuya's Life Points: 0**

 **Blair's Life Points: 700**

"She did it!" Erin said in disbelief.

Kaiba was in disbelief himself, he had taught Tatsuya so well. He didn't think Tatsuya would ever lose to anyone due to his teachings. In a way he was okay with the loss as there was room for him to teach Tatsuya more. After all a teacher was always there for his or her student. Still Kaiba should've seen something like Honest coming only he didn't. He had to give Blair props for the win. He stood up walking over to his student "You did well Tatsuya."

Tatsuya turned to him "I lost."

"Losses come" Kaiba told him "I've suffered from them-"

"Mostly from Yugi Muto!" Joey taunted.

Kaiba looked at Wheeler "At least I don't lose constantly Wheeler! Unlike you who can only beat lesser Duelist."

"Hey now!" Joey said forming a fist but Yuya and Yuzu held him back.

Blair walked to Erin whom was looking at her "You beat him Blair!"

"That I did Erin" Blair told her hugging Erin.

"You weren't scared at all?" Erin asked her.

"When you're Dueling you can't be scared" Blair said hugging Erin back.

Erin smiled as if her spirit had returned. Yuya wasn't too sure. He was already making plans to Duel Erin to make sure it had. For now he'd let Erin be with Blair whom was smiling that Erin was happy. The group head out back to Erin's house.

 **End of chapter**

 **Short I know but this was supposed to be like in the anime when it was a two part Duel. Blair has beaten Tatsuya and now Erin has seemed to have her spirit back. Next chapter is Chapter 30:** _ **Duel of Happiness!**_ _ **In order to make sure Erin has her spirit back, Pegasus agrees to have Yuya duel her in her first ever Duel Test. What will happen when Fire and meets Yuya's deck?**_

 **Special Cards**

 **Yeah, there are at least three cards that I need to tell you of so here we go**

 _ **Horus Mirage**_

 _ **Type: Continuous Trap**_

 _ **Effect: Activate only when any "Horus, the Black Flame Dragon" of any level is face-up on the field is attacked. Special Summon One Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Token with the same Level, ATK and DEF as the one on the field in the same position. If your opponent continues to attack flip a coin, if heads the real Horus, the Black Flame Dragon is attacked, if Tails the Token is targeted. If the Token is destroyed instead Draw 1 card.**_

 **I know this differs from what Tatsuya did in the chapter but come on I tried to make it have the anime effect but this is what it's effect if it would be in actual real life.**

 _ **Horus Reborn**_

 _ **Type: Spell**_

 _ **Effect: Discard one Horus, the Black Flame Dragon from your Deck, or Hand to the Graveyard, if you do Special Summon 1 "Horus" Monster from your Graveyard that was destroyed by Battle last turn ignoring Special Summoning conditions.**_

 **Fusion Angel**

 **Type: Fairy/Effect**

 **Attribute: LIGHT**

 **Level: 2**

 **ATK: 500, DEF: 500**

 **Effect: This card is treated like Polymerization, by discarding this Card from your hand to the Graveyard, you preform a Fusion Summon using the correct Fusion Material Monsters to Fusion Summon that Monster.**


	31. Chapter 30: Duel of Happiness!

Chapter 30: Duel of Happiness

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or Yugioh. I do own Erin. Also Erin's Rival Tatsuya is another OC I own.**

Later on during the day when Blair defeated Tatsuya, the group was heading back to Erin's house. Erin seemed to have recovered from her loss thanks to Blair's victory over Tatsuya. Yuya wasn't so sure but was willing to let Erin stick with Blair. Phineas and Ferb watched over everyone's backs as they headed back to Erin's house. Joey stuck around with Blair "You looked great back there dueling Tatsuya, Blair! Was it because of Honest you won?"

Blair nodded "My deck has always had Honest in it however that was the first time I've ever drawn it when I needed it the most. And yes, had I not drawn Honest, I would've been the one that lost."

"Luck of the draw?" Joey asked.

"I guess you can call it that" Blair admitted "However, at least I proved to Erin he can be beaten."

"That you did" Erin said "It looked like you were having fun doing that."

"I actually did have fun dueling him" Blair admitted she then looks at Erin "And that's the important thing on dueling, winning or losing doesn't matter it's if you had fun...Now being crushed like that does have an impact on any duelist."

Yuzu watches Phineas "Everything alright back there?"

"You bet" Phineas said "Just making sure no one's sneaking up on our backs."

"I am surprised the enemy hasn't done anything while Erin was in that state" Ferb admitted.

Yuya then got where the two boys were getting at "THEY SO WOULD'VE CAPTALIZED ON THAT! Man...I wonder why they didn't."

Joey shrugged "Maybe they know that they'll fail?"

"That's wishful thinking" Phineas said "They must be onto something, plus we need to stop their Earthbound Immortal users..The sooner Erin recovers from this then the more we can move on."

Yuya smiled "No matter you have me and Yuzu on your side! Possibly one day Tatsuya too."

"I'd hate to see the day Kaiba decides to join our little group" Joey muttered "But as much as I hate him, it's bound to happen...Question is when...Plus another part of that question is...What would Kaiba gain for doing so..."

"Yeah" Phineas admitted "Kaiba's not one to join anything without having something to gain."

They amazingly got back to Erin's house without MFWD interfering on it. Once home Erin gave her mother Sakura the good news in that Blair had beaten Tatsuya. Li overheard this and he looked at Blair "Wow, Blair, I wouldn't have thought that Tatsuya could be beaten. Especially when he seals away his opponent's ability to use Spell Cards."

"It wasn't easy" Blair admitted to Erin's father "But I managed to."

"Out of anyone that could do it" Joey admitted "I'm amazed Blair's deck is strong enough to handle Tatsuya's."

"Thanks to Honest it was" Blair admitted.

So the group spends the rest of the day together plotting their next move. The next day, Erin was taking lessons from Pegasus. The creator of Duel Monsters was impressed that Erin seemed to put the loss to Tatsuya behind her. Then again Blair had beaten Tatsuya and that seemed to put a spark in things. While Pegasus was teaching Erin, Yuya, and Yuzu had been invited to see if Erin's lessons were different with Pegasus than Kaiba. That answer was a big yes, where Yuya imagined Seto Kaiba to be a cruel type of teacher wanting the best of his student, Pegasus seemed to be patient with Erin.

"I'm certainly glad that you Erin-girl got your spirit back."

Erin blushes "Sorry about that."

"Losing your spirit to duel nearly happens to all duelist when they are crushed badly little Erin-girl" Pegasus said "What matters next after that is how one quickly recovers. Blair was smart to realize the more you see a crushing defeat the more we may lose you and honestly, that's not what I'd want to see in you Erin."

Erin was silent as he continued "I don't want to see any duelist that I'm teaching to lose their spirit completely. It's one thing you and your friends have found ether and bound to a group with one goal to defeat MFWD."

Erin nodded a bit understanding him as Yuya then spoke "But is she one hundred percent completely recovered?"

"What do you mean Yuya-boy?" Pegasus asked him

"Yuya!" Yuzu scolded "Never interrupt someone else's lessons!"

"It's okay Yuzu-girl" Pegasus told her "I see you have good manners."

Yuzu blushes a bit but Yuya spoke "Blair did save Erin from completely giving up all hope, but I want to make sure she has her dueling spirit back."

"And how would you be able to do that?" Pegasus challenged.

Yuya smiled "Have her Duel me for a Duel Test!"

Pegasus thought about it "Come to think of it I haven't given Erin-girl a proper Duel Test yet."

He turned to Erin "As a teacher to you, one does have to give you a Duel Test. Jaden gave you won and while you lost to him it didn't shake you up."

"Because I know I can beat him" Erin admitted "If he hadn't played that one Trap Card, I would've won. Besides I actually had fun dueling him!"

"While that maybe true Erin-Girl" Pegasus admitted to her "You're loss to Tatsuya shook you up, and I still remember you weren't totally yourself since Yugi-boy helped you to free Blair and beat Demonica due to her Earthbound Immortal."

Erin nodded agreeing "That's true...The Earthbound Immortal is one thing even I fear...Then her...Wicked Dreadrout..."

Pegasus looks at her "Then it seems that I need to put you into a Duel Test, Erin-Girl. I'm amazed that you seem to be normal now then looking depressed and shocked. So I will grant Yuya his request. Besides rumor has it that he has a new sort of Special Summon that I've been dying to see in person."

Erin nodded "Alright then!"

Pegasus smiles at her "Pass the test to prove to Yuya and myself that you have recovered. Regardless if you win or lose doesn't really matter however I am looking for one thing that I won't tell you until after you're Duel with Yuya concludes."

Erin bows "Very well Mr. Pegasus."

Pegasus smiled as Yuya prepared himself to Duel Erin, but Pegasus lifted his hand "The duel test will be in two hours so to give both duelist time to prepare themselves for the duel."

"Good idea!" Yuzu admitted.

Erin and Yuya agreed with Yuzu. Pegasus then turned to Erin "In two hours you shall be dueling outside my mansion. I gotta make some calls, send in Phineas and Ferb, I'd like to talk to them"

"Okay Mr. Pegasus!" Erin said running out to get her friends which she spotted them playing a board game with Blair, Joey while they were waiting for Erin to complete her lesson.

Joey spotted her "Hey Erin! Early lesson?"

"No" Erin said "I got my first ever Duel test"

"Against who?" Joey asked "Me?"

Blair giggled "I didn't know you wanted to Duel Erin."

Joey blushes "Well uh Blair you see if Pegasus choose me to be Erin's opponent for her first ever Duel Test, then I'll be happy to help her learn!"

Erin actually giggled "Well if that was the case, I'd accept it but it's not against you Joey."

"Ah man...I guess Pegasus doesn't think I'm a good enough Duelist to give you a Duel Test."

"It's not that" Erin told him "Pegasus is putting me up against Yuya."

"What does he have that I don't?" Joey asked "Surely I can give you a good challenge."

Erin winked at Joey as her Fox Fire appeared at her side and it had been three days sense she regained the ability to see her Duel Monster spirit "Mr. Pegasus says, Yuya has a technique that he wants to see...Supposingly it's a new technique that so far Yuya is able to do."

Phineas blinked "Wow, Yuya must be an incredible Duelist to have this new summoning method."

Ferb agreed "I'm curious now."

"So am I!" Joey admitted.

Erin turned to Phineas and Ferb "Pegasus says he wants to see you two. Please visit him as I prepare for my duel test, I got two hours to prepare for it."

"Need my help Erin?" Blair offered.

"Sure!" Erin said as she and Blair walked off to help Erin prepare for her Duel Test.

Joey was left thinking what new method he would be seeing. After all he had just seen XYZ, and Synchro Monsters were a thing so what new method could top that? He'd have to check it out as he called Yugi "Hey Yug!"

"Hey Joey" Yugi said on the other end "What's going on? MFWD attacking Erin again?"

"Not that we know of" Joey admitted "but remember two days ago when we met Yuzu?"

"Of course, she seemed like a wonderful girl"

"Well she brought with her a friend of hers Yuya and Blair dueled against Tatsuya with the two watching."

"I've already heard that Blair defeated Tatsuya, that wasn't an easy feature, tell her I said congratulations."

"Will do Yug, however that's not what I'm calling you for."

"What else is there?" Yugi asked.

Joey answered "Pegasus is giving Erin her first Duel Test, against Yuya...According to Pegasus, he has some new method of Summoning Monsters...I'm calling to see if you want to come over to his mansion to see what it is."

"I'd love to!" Yugi said "Any new method is something I'd like to watch to! When is the Duel Test?"

"In two hours!" Joey reported.

"I'll be there" Yugi promised "I'll see you then."

"Right Yug, I'll be waiting, goodbye."

"Goodbye"

The two hung up and Yugi began to make his way to Pegasus's mansion wanting to see this new summoning method.

Phineas and Ferb entered the room Pegasus was in. The two boys found the creator of Duel Monsters making adjustments on Erin's first ever Duel Test. He was true to his word, in this Duel test it didn't matter if Erin would win or lose it. It all depended on if she had the spirit to continue on if things got bad for her. A surrender from her if things got bad would mean she would fail. That was the only way she could fail the test. Pegasus heard the door closing and knew it was the two boys "Oh, Phineas, and Ferb, so glad you can come in so quickly."

"Erin said you wanted to see us Mr. Pegasus sir!" Phineas reported "What do you need us for?"

Pegasus answered "You must by now know that I am planning to give Erin her first ever Duel Test."

"Yeah, we know about it" Phineas admitted.

"Well then I need you two boys to build a duel test field outside my mansion. Normally we could do the Duel Test underneath the mansion but it's quite a wonderful day outside."

"That is true" Phineas admitted "It's one of those days Ferb and I would be relaxing underneath our tree in our yard until I or he came up with something we're going to do today."

"And then after saying those words" Ferb admitted "It's always the question of Where's Perry?"

Pegasus looks at the two boys "The duel fields outside aren't totally in the newest fashion. So care to make me a Duel field ready for the present times?"

"Sure thing!" Phineas said "Where do you want it?"

"In the backyard" Pegasus answered.

"Alright then, Ferb, let's get going!"

Ferb nodded and with his brother raced out to start working on Pegasus's request.

Pegasus watches the two boys run off _How wonderful to have those two on Erin's side. Those two will help her out greatly._

He then turned his attention to his notes "Now let's see what else I can see how to pass her or fail her."

Sakura was with Blair and her daughter as the three girls prepared for Erin's Duel Test. Blair was checking over Erin's deck and Extra Deck trying to make sure everything was still there. Everything was including Sakura's two Sakura Cards turned Duel Monster Cards. Erin checked out the Firey Clow Spirit Continuous Spell Card knowing that if she was to improve her game it was needed. Sakura watches the two girls smiling seeing how close the two were as friends. Finally Erin spoke "Well everything I have in my deck is ready to go."

"So far, yes" Blair said missing the fact Sakura was looking at her Sakura Cards wondering which one to give Erin for passing the test so Erin could use it against the enemy and sighted one of them and grinned _Of course!_ _I can give her the Time card so her group can escape MFWD if they need to do that._

"Something wrong Mommy?" Erin asked her mother.

"No sweetie" Sakura told her "Just browsing through my Sakura Cards. I hope to see you do well on your first test."

The girls all heard loud noises coming from the backyard. This caused everyone including Yuya and Yuzu to rush out towards the sound. Then they all gasped with Joey speaking out to Phineas and Ferb as the two were making a duel field one that even Kaiba would get jealous of "Phineas?"

"Yeah?" Phineas asked as he and Ferb continued making the duel field.

"I know this is a stupid question and may sound like your sister Cadance but WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Joey asked.

"Making a Duel Field for Pegasus" Phineas said.

"Does Mr. Pegasus know?" Erin asked.

"Indeed he does!" Ferb answered "He asked me and my brother to make it."

Joey whistled "I seen you two boys make a giant stadium in your backyard but your duel field is like a stadium and Duel field into one. It could rival the Kaiba Dome!"

"Ferb and I weren't aiming for that" Phineas admitted "But when he put our heads together and work together...Nothing will stop us for doing what we love doing the most, making incredible things."

Yuzu literally had her jaw drop and was speechless for once. She had never seen so much creativity in anyone. She even saw Dueling Fields capable of transforming into what one could call Action Fields but this beat even those. Yuya however liked what he saw "Oh boy! Am I glad to have met you two! I'd love to Duel in that Duel Field, despite it not having Action Cards!"

Pegasus walks over seeing the duel field and then spoke "Then it gives me the pleasure to say this Yuya-boy, you and Erin-Girl get to be the first ever Duelist to Duel on this field."

"Great!" Yuya said.

Erin agreed and while waiting the doorbell rang. Joey gets up "Don't worry Mr. Pegasus, that must be my pal Yugi! I called him so that he could see this new summoning method of Yuya's!"

"THE KING OF GAMES IS WATCHING OUR DUEL?" Yuya asked "THIS DAY HAS GOTTEN TEN TIMES BETTER!"

Pegasus lets Joey answer the door. As Joey gets to the door he asks out "Yugi? Is that you out there?"

Joey looked threw the spyhole on the door to make sure and saw it was Yugi with Tea and Tristrian at his side. Yugi then answered now hearing it "Yes, and I've brought Tea, and Tristian along?"

Joey opened the door "Hey three come on in!"

Yugi, Tea, and Tristian walked in removing their shoes.

"So?" Tristian asked "Are we late?"

"Are you kidding me Tristian you aren't! You're five minutes early."

"I'm looking forward in seeing this new method" Tea admitted.

"Me too" Yugi said.

"You four aren't the only ones" Kaiba's voice sounded.

Joey turned seeing Seto Kaiba with Tatsuya at his side "Oh, great...What are you doing here Kaiba?"

"Yeah, man" Tristian said defending Joey from Kaiba "You said you were giving Tatsuya a double lesson today due to losing to Blair."

Kaiba glared at the two idiots "I must admit I did say that, however when I heard Yugi say that idiot Yuya has a new summoning method that not even Pegasus knows about, then it's best Tatsuya sees it as Yuya might be an opponent he may have to face one day. Plus I want to see it for my own eyes to see if it has any weaknesses that I can teach to Tatsuya so he can exploit it."

Joey sighed as Kaiba was one person he didn't want in but he couldn't turn Kaiba down as Kaiba did have a point. It wasn't fair if a handful of people knew about Yuya's techniques and Kaiba with Tatsuya didn't. Li saw the two and nearly drew his sword knowing that his daughter had a hard time cooping with her loss to Tatsuya. Sakura had the mind to knock him on the head a bit to remind him that while Tatsuya did beat Erin badly, it was Kaiba that was teaching him plus she did this so he knew that Kaiba did have a point. Li looked at Kaiba "You're really lucky Sakura's here to remind me you are right Kaiba..."

"I see you haven't gotten over the fact Tatsuya beat Erin" Kaiba told him.

"If he would've done it without her feeling crushed I'd have no problem with it" Li pointed out.

The group walks to the backyard and Kaiba finds himself looking at the Dueling field Pegasus just got. Just like Joey had predicted, Kaiba was nearly filled with envy as this new dueling field did rival the Kaiba Dome.

"When did you get this Pegasus?" Kaiba demanded at Pegasus.

"Oh about Two hours from now" Pegasus answered.

"TWO HOURS? GIVE ME A BREAK NO ONE COULD MAKE THIS IN TWO HOURS?"

Phineas poked his head out followed by Ferb "Then you don't know me and Ferb Mr. Kaiba!"

Erin even giggled a bit as she looks at Kaiba "Phineas and Ferb can make anything...Name it Stadium in their own backyard, a roller coaster in their backyard, a beach, a carwash, and finally this Duel field that is also a stadium."

"It also comes with robots to keep it in tack" Phineas reported.

Kaiba gasps seeing that Ferb was indeed completing the finishing touches to the robots which even he knew was Rust proof and was for once left speechless. Sure he came up with incredible things for his company but these two boys were geniuses on par of his intellect or even surpass it if they could make a fully working duel field/stadium complete with robots to keep it running.

"Looks big and amazing you two!" Tristian said.

"Yeah!" Tea said "When you two grow up to get jobs, you should consider running your own company or making inventions for a living!"

Blair smiled "I second that second motion."

Pegasus checked his watch as he asked Phineas "Everything ready?"

"You bet!" Phineas said.

Ferb nods and the duel field comes to life.

Pegasus was about to speak but Yuya leaps onto one end of the field "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! GET READY TO BE ENTERTAINED! Today I will be Erin's opponent in this duel! I'm Yuya and Erin. Please come up!"

While Yuzu was clapping for Yuya's comment, Kaiba already despised Yuya for this opening statement, to him the boy was too joyful and he hated joyful people.

Erin in her Obelisk Blue Girls only outfit walked up the other end supported by Blair and her mother "You can do it Erin!"

"Yeah, sweetie! Have fun!"

 _What's with all this fun nonsense?_ Kaiba thought he turned to Tatsuya "Watch this duel with interest Tatsuya, and let's hope for this Yuya to do his new summoning techniques. As Blair did to you, one prepares to duel future opponents and unlike the mutt that's here...You maybe able to Counter it."

At hearing himself being addressed as Mutt, Joey almost made a break for it to give Kaiba a punch to the back of his head. He would've too had Tristian and Yugi not stopped him.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba sir" Tatsuya said.

Pegasus then spoke "Thanks for the lively introduction Yuya! And for everyone here this is Erin's first ever Duel Test."

"Tatsuya's first ever Duel test was against her" Kaiba muttered "And he aced it."

Pegasus ignored Kaiba's comment then spoke to Yuya and Erin "Alright, let the Duel commence!"

Erin and Yuya nod activating their Duel Disks, their Duel Disks shuffled their decks and the two drew their top five cards then shouted " **DUEL!** "

 **Erin's Life Points: 4000**

 **Yuya's Life Points: 4000**

"If you wouldn't mind" Yuya told Erin "I'll be going first!"

"Alright" Erin said.

Yuya checked his hand and got one of the Monsters needed for his technique but decides to test out Erin's skills with a basic move first "Alright then Erin, I summon **Performalpal Whip Snake** in attack mode!"

Performalpal Whipsnake appeared on the field **ATK: 1600**

"Turn end" Yuya said wanting to see Erin's deck.

"It's my move!" Erin announced "I draw!"

She drew her card "Sweet! I activate Field Spell Card: **Molten Destruction!** "

Erin played her Field Spell Card and she announced it's effect "While Molten Destruction is on the field all Fire Type Monsters gain five hundred more attack points!"

"That's incredible!" Yuya said.

"Oh it is!" Erin announced "I summon **UFO** Turtle to the field in attack mode!"

Blazing Impachi appeared on the field **ATK: 1400**

"Thanks to Molten Destruction he gets stronger!" Erin announced.

U.F.O Turtle's attack points increased by five hundred. **1400-1900**

"I activate Performalpal Whip Snake's ability!" Yuya announced "During any Player's Main Phase, I switch the target's defense points to it's attack points!"

"What the?" Erin asked as her U.F.O Turtle's attack points switched to it's defense points. **ATK: 1700.**

"Then we battle!" Erin announced "U.F.O Turtle! Attack Performalpal Whip Snake!"

"Both monsters will be destroyed!" Yuya announced.

"True!" Erin said "But when U.F.O Turtle is destroyed by Battle, I am allowed to search through my deck and Special Summon a Monster with Fifteen Hundred attack points or below!"

Yuya blinked "Oh?"

U.F.O Turtle roars slamming itself into Yuya's Monster and both were destroyed but Erin had activated U.F.O Turtle's effect to bring out another U.F.O Turtle **ATK: 1900** Erin smiled "Since that effect was used during my Battle Phase that means I can attack you directly!"

U.F.O Turtle attacks Yuya directly.

Yuya took the full impact on it. **Yuya's Life Points: 2100**

"Next" Erin said "I'll set one Card Face down turn end."

"Alright enough fooling around!" Yuya announced "It's my move, I draw!"

He drew his card "Perfect! It's time I do my new technique!"

He holds up Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician "I'll set Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician in my Pendulum Zone!"

"Pendulum Zone?" Erin, Yugi and Kaiba asked.

Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician appeared in two new Zones that seemed to act like Spell cards.

"With this" Yuya looks at Erin "I have set the Pendulum Scale of One to Eight! Which means I can do a new type of summon known as Pendulum Summon! The Scale I set allows me to Special Summon any Monster from my Hand from Level one to Level 7!"

"WHAT? THEN THAT MEANS?!" Erin shouted as she was shocked about this even Kaiba and Yugi were shocked.

"That's right prepare to be amazed Erin! A dark aura engulfs Yuya as he spoke out a chant "Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! **Pendulum Summon!** Appear now! My monsters!"

He choose three of his Monsters "So with the Pendulum Summon I Special Summon, **Xiangke Magician** **Performalpal Splashmammoth** , and **Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon!** "

Yuya's Monsters appeared, **ATK: 100** , **1900, 2800**.

"Nuts!" Erin muttered.

"Next" Yuya said "I'll activate Performalpal Splashmamoth's effect! I can use it's effect to Fusion Summon any Dragon Fusion Monster using Monsters I have on the field without the aide of Polymerization."

"Uh-oh" Erin muttered.

Yuya nods "With Performalpal Splashmamoth's effect I'll fuse Xiangke Magician and Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon!"

" Wielder of Mysterious Power, become the bright light and dwell in the eyes of the Dragon! Fusion Summon! Come Forth! Arcane Dragon Wielder of Ancient Magic! Level 8! **Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!** "

Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appeared **ATK 3000**.

"That's a lot of Monster" Erin muttered.

Yuya smiles "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon gets to attack as many times as the level of the Magician Monster I used to Fusion Summon it! Xiangke Magician is a Level 7 Monster! Which means my Monster can attack FIVE TIMES!"

"FIVE TIMES!" Erin shouted.

"That's correct!" Yuya said "So Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, for my first attack, attack her U.F.O Turtle! **Spiral Sky Shot** "

Erin watches as Yuya's Monster attacked her U.F.O Turtle striking it and dealing damage to her.

Erin is on the ground as her Life Points fall. **Erin's Life Points: 2900**

"That was just attack number one!" Yuya tells her.

"Not so fast, I activate my U.F.O Turtle's Special ability to Special Summon another Fire Attribute Monster, and I choose a **Solar Flare Dragon!** "

Solar Flare Dragon appears on Erin's Side of the field **ATK: 2000**

"Rune-Eyes can attack four more times!" Yuya tells her "Rune-Eyes attack again with Spiral Sky Shot!"

"Not this time!" Erin announced "I activate my Trap Card: **Inferno Barrier!** "

Fire appeared protecting Erin's Solar Flare Dragon and protecting Erin's Life Points as she announced the effect "Inferno Barrier is a fire version of Negate Attack! It negates your attack and inflicts five hundred points of damage to you for each Monster you have on your side of the field."

Yuya watches as his Life Points fall a bit "Impressive!" **Yuya's Life Points: 1600**

"Turn end" Yuya announced.

"It's my move!" Erin announced "I draw!"

She drew her card then checked her hand. She had to be careful of Rune-Eyes as it could attack her five times. She saw a move "Neat! I'll switch Solar Flare Dragon into defense mode and even though it loses four hundred defense points, it's better doing so to protect my Life Points..."

Solar Flare Dragon switched into defense mode **DEF: 600**

"Next" Erin said "I'll activate my own Spell Card: **Polymerization!** "

The Spell Card was played "With it I'll fuse my Elemental Hero Avion with Elemental Burstintrix in order to Fusion Summon."

As the two Monsters are fusing Erin begins to chant "Hero of the Phoenix of unlimited life, rise from the flames and emerge...Fusion Summon...Level 6 **Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer!** "

Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer appeared on the field **ATK: 2600**

"Next" Erin said looking at her hand "I'll set my friend Fox Fire, in defense mode!"

Fox Fire appeared on the field **DEF: 0**

"I place one card face-down and end my turn" Erin said hoping she had enough Life Points left to survive his next turn "But before you can go Solar Flare Dragon damages your Life Points by five hundred every time I end my turn!"

Yuya watches as Solar Flare Dragon burned his Life Points. **Yuya's Life Points: 1100**

"My move!" Yuya announced "I draw!"

He drew his card "Once again I activate the Pendulum Summon but for one of my best monsters!"

He then began to chant out another chant " Appear! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appeared on the field **ATK: 2500**

"Next" Yuya said "I'll activate the Spell Card: **Smile World!** "

Yuya plays his last card "This card gives my Monsters one hundred attack points per Monster on the field."

"On the field?" Erin asked alarmed she had two Monsters and Yuya had two.

Yuya nods "So both my Monsters gain four hundred attack points!"

Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon both gained four hundred attack points. **3000-3400** , **2500-2900**

"Now" Yuya said "Battle! Remember Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon can attack five times! So here comes the first attack on your Solar Flare Dragon, go **Spiral Sky Shot!** "

"Not so fast!" Erin announced "I activate Solar Flare Dragon's ability If I have another Pyro Monster out on the field I can change the attack to it! So, sorry Fox Fire this goes to you!"

Fox Fire leaps in the way and is destroyed.

"Okay" Yuya said "My attack continues! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Solar Flare Dragon once again with another **Spiral Sky Shot**!"

This time it strikes Erin's Solar Flare Dragon destroying it. Since both Monsters were in Defense Mode, Erin's Life Points were spared, but now Erin had one Monster left and Yuya had three attacks left.

"Now, Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer with a third Spiral Sky Shot!"

Erin stood up ready "Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer has his own special ability, he can't be destroyed in battle!"

"Incredible!" Yuya reported "But Rune-Eyes still can do damage to you!"

Erin watches as the recoil damage comes to her and she takes the attack to her Life Points. **Erin's Life Points: 2100**

"Now take a fourth attack!" Yuya told her "Rune-Eyes attack again **Spiral Sky Shot!** "

A forth attack strikes Erin's Fusion monster and her Life points decrease yet again.

 **Erin's Life Points: 1300**

"And now the last attack Rune-Eyes has" Yuya tells her " **Spiral Sky Shot!"**

A fifth attack hits Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer and Erin's Life Points decrease again.

 **Erin's Life Points: 500**

"Now" Yuya told Erin "I shall win this! As I have Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon out, and he's stronger than your Phoenix Enforcer by three hundred, and with his effect he can double the Battle damage he inflicts! Go Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack her Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer! **Strike Burst of Spirals!** "

"If this connects Erin loses!" Joey reported.

"Right after Tatsuya beat her" Sakura muttered "Yuya manages to."

"Such a powerful new summoning technique" Yugi muttered.

Erin watches the attack get to her "Not today! I activate my Trap Card: **Defense Draw!** It makes any Battle Damage Zero I'd take from this attack 0 and I get to draw one card!"

Just as Yuya's attack hits her Monster and tried to transfer the Battle Damage but thanks to Defense Draw her Life Points are spared and she drew one card.

"That was a close one!" Joey reported.

"Indeed it was" Blair said sighing with relief.

Pegasus watches his student thinking _Okay, Erin-Girl, now what will you do?_ _Yuya has you in a bind. In just three turns! A Monster that can attack you five times in one Battle Phase and one that double Battle Damage when it attacks. Something tells me that we have more to go with but we now have seen what he can do."_

 _This Pendulum Summoning is quite impressive_ Seto Kaiba thought _However in order to do that one must have both Pendulum zones occupied...At that matter they are treated like Spell Cards. So if one destroys one of the zones it'll be stopped..._ Seto Kaiba grinned _Tatsuya has Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 8 and that's a direct counter to Yuya's Monsters...So my student's deck would wreck Yuya's._

Yuya then looked at Erin "My Battle Phase is over and it looks like you were able to hang on. It's not easy to hold out against me so...Let's see what you do to Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Plus once I end my turn the effect of Smile World wears off! So I end my turn!"

Erin studied the field her Phoenix Enforcer was an impressive Monster and as long as it stayed out on the field it couldn't be destroyed by battle "When you end your turn Yuya, if Fox Fire was destroyed by battle she returns to the field!"

Fox Fire returned on Erin's side of the field **DEF: 0**

Erin knew she had to turn this duel around and thought _Oh great, if I don't get a good card I'll be crushed next turn and Yuya has two Monsters that really are going to give me problems! Yuya was right, I got off lucky during his turn...However I can't give up...I won't! As long as I believe in myself and the heart of the Cards as Yugi says so many times, I gotta trust myself in the heart of the cards!_ "It's my move, I draw!"

She drew her card then checked her hand then saw what she drawn her hand and it was Fusion Recovery and the card she had drawn with Defense Draw's help was indeed Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys. She didn't have Polymerization and she checked Yuya's Life Points which were at eleven hundred so she decides to go with it "Here I go, I activate Spell Card: **Fusion Recovery!** "

Erin's Spell Card was played and Yuya recognizes it "Great, so now you can search threw your Graveyard and retrieve one Polymerization and one Fusion Material Monster and add them to your hand."

Erin nods "Correct so I'll take Elemental Hero Burstinitrix from the Graveyard!"

Both the Elemental Hero Monster and Polymerization were soon added into her hand. Then she spoke "Next, I activate the Spell Card: **Polymerization** once more!"

"I'm afraid no fusion will be able to topple any of my Monsters!" Yuya said "At least not enough to beat me!"

Erin smiled "That's where you are wrong! With Polymerization, I'll fuse my Fox Fire on the field, with my Sacred Phoenix of Nepthys."

Fox Fire and Sacred Phoenix of Neptys appeared and began to fuse as Erin begins to chant for her best Monster "Phoenix of Fire rise from the ashes and fuse with a kitsune to emerge to burn your enemies away...Fusion Summon, Level 8, **Fox Fire, Phoenix Kyuubi Mode!** "

Fox Fire Phoenix Kyuubi Mode appeared on the field with a mighty roar **ATK: 3000**

Thanks to Molten Destruction, Erin's Monster gained five hundred more attack points. **3000-3500**

"Oh great" Yuya said seeing Fox Fire Phoenix Kyubbi Mode out "I never seen that Monster before!"

Blair smiled seeing Erin's ace "It's always nice to see that Monster."

Yugi looks at it "Funny, she never used it in our tag Duel against Demonica and MFWD's second in command."

"Most likely she didn't get the cards to Fusion Summon it" Joey said "But when she does get it, that's a powerful card and it doesn't look like any of Yuya's Monsters can defeat it."

Yuya then spoke "You got a very nice Monster Erin! Too bad she can only attack one of my Monsters, oh and if you try to attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Battle he'll just go into my Extra Deck zone and during my turn I'll be able to Pendulum Summon him back onto the field. Plus regardless on who you attack I'll survive!"

Erin smiled "That's true...My Fox Fire Phoenix Kyubbi Mode is the strongest Monster on the field right now and she can easily destroy your Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon or your Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. While Phoenix Enforcer can take Odd-Eyes down easily...You'd survive my attack if I attacked...However, Fox Fire Phoenix Kyubbi Mode has a special ability for you and sadly for you Yuya being brought down to Eleven Hundred Life Points and two Monsters on your side of the field won't be enough to save you."

"Why is that?" Yuya asked curious.

Erin answered "Simple Yuya! Let me introduce you to Fox Fire Phoenix Kyubbi Mode's Special ability! Once per turn, I can offer up any other FIRE attribute Monster on my side of the field to send it to the Graveyard, so that she can destroy all Monsters on YOUR side of the field!"

Yuya gasped "Wait all of them? Then that means I won't have any Monsters to defend me!"

"Correct" Erin told him with a smile on her face.

Yuya then smirked "However even I know that even if your Monster uses it's effect to wipe out all of my Monsters then you can't attack with her!"

"That's true" Erin admitted "I can't attack with her however there's more to Fox Fire Phoenix Kyubbi Mode's Effect, after she destroys all of your Monsters she inflicts eight Hundred Points of Damage to you for each Monster destroyed."

Yuya then gasped once more "It inflicts Life Point Damage as well?"

Erin nods "Let's do this Fox Fire, Phoenix Kyubbi Mode! I offer up Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer in order for you to unleash your **Sacred Phoenix Kyubbi Inferno!** "

Yuya watches in amazement that Erin had found a way around his Pendulum Summons. Surviving six attacks during his last turn, then managing to get Fusion Recovery for this incredible Fusion Monster. He watches as Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer vanishes and seemed to be absorbed into Erin's Fusion Monster it roared then gathered in a huge fire attack sending it out like a nuclear bomb nuking Yuya's side of the field destroying all of her monsters in an intense blazing inferno. As the fire makes it's way over to Yuya he smiled as he thought _Win or lose, you pulled through! And you never lost faith. You might been thinking to surrender but good job Erin!_

He braces himself as the Fire from Erin's Monster got to him burning him while sending him onto his butt and deputing his Life Points.

 **Erin's Life Points: 500**

 **Yuya's Life Points: 0**

"Erin won!" Phineas shouted.

"Impressive" Kaiba said looking at Erin's best Fusion Monster, oh if he had to Duel Erin one day himself this was one Monster he would have to contend for and one that could spell danger to even his Blue-Eyes if he allowed Erin to use it's effect he looks at Tatsuya "Well your ace can beat Erin's ace due to it needing Polymerization."

Tatsuya agreed "Or I could use Starlight Road or Stardust Dragon's effect on it."

Erin sighed as she knew Kaiba and Tatsuya were talking about her and how to counter her ace Monster. She was quick to note that Tatsuya would have to have Starlight Road or Stardust Dragon on the field or Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Level 8 on the field to stop her ace. Which meant she had to get her ace quickly and of course what she didn't tell them was Fox Fire Phoenix Kyuubi Mode wasn't easily destroyed, yes you could destroy it by battle but by the opponent's end phase it would revive itself, if by Card effect it would revive itself on Erin's stand-by Phase destroying all of her opponent's spells and Trap Cards so while it could be destroyed briefly it was always going to come back.

Seto Kaiba turned "Come on Tatsuya, we're leaving."

"Yes sir!" Tatsuya replied walking with Seto Kaiba out of the area.

Erin walked over to Yuya "Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" Yuya admitted "I'm fine! You were able to overcome me and my tehcnique known as Pendulum Summon."

Joey grinned at the mention of now being able to beat Seto Kaiba "You gotta teach me how to do that! I have a feeling that I will be able to beat Seto Kaiba for once."

"Earth to Joey" Tea reminded him "Kaiba saw Yuya doing that. He's bound to figure out a weakness it has."

"I already know one" Yugi said already figuring out that in order to Pendulum Summon one needed a Pendulum Scale to set and these Monsters were treated also as Spell Cards so they could be destroyed by cards like Heavy Storm and be effected by Giant Trunade...Or as Yugi thought on it, Tatsuya's deck would be truly devastating on Yuya's deck once Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv8 got onto the field, it would be easily able to stop Yuya's technique and he was sure Kaiba was informing Tatsuya of that weakness already "And sadly so does Kaiba."

Erin helped Yuya up "Thanks for the Duel Yuya."

"You're welcome!" Yuya said he smiles extending his hand towards hers "Even though I lost, it was fun! We should have a rematch one day!"

Erin smiled shaking his hand "You're on Yuya!"

Yuzu walked over to Erin "You're the second opponent he lost to that's a girl."

"Really?" Erin asked "Whose the first girl he lost to?"

"Me" Yuzu said then she whispered to Erin's ears "Only because he forgot how to Pendulum Summon that one time."

Erin sweat dropped "How'd he forget?"

Yuzu shrugged "Not sure, but he did...Honestly I felt cheated out of that victory due to him forgetting how to do that."

"I don't blame you" Erin admitted to her "It's like Alexis told me when I first met her at Duel Academy, I'd feel horrible if someone didn't bring their A Game, and I'd feel even cheated out if they forgot to do a summoning method."

Pegasus then stood up checking off his testing sheet seeing she had passed it. She didn't surrender but she did look like it when it looked like things were going bad. Oh that she still needed work on but at least she figured to continue Dueling even when things looked bad. He knew she had Swords of Revealing Light in her deck so maybe she could've gotten that and prepared herself more for a better hand to deal with Yuya's Monsters. She turned to him as he spoke "Congratulations Erin, you passed your first ever Duel Exam I gave you. Even if you had lost to him you still would've passed for that last turn you did which turned the duel around."

Sakura smiled hugging her daughter "It's great to have you back to normal."

"Thanks mommy!" Erin said.

Sakura then revealed the Time Card and Yuya caught a look of it "You're giving your daughter another Sakura Card Mrs. Syaoran?"

Sakura nodded "I am."

Erin took a look at the card "You're giving me the Time Card?"

Sakura nodded "Consider it a gift. I doubt it'll turn into a Duel Monster card like Firey Clow Spirit and Shield did, but I trust you to know when to use Time."

"Won't it not help us?" Joey asked her remembering that he had been frozen by the Time Card when Erin was practicing to learn to use her mother's cards.

"It won't freeze any of Erin's friends or family" Sakura said "It'll freeze the enemy though."

"What good would that do?" Blair asked her.

Syaoran Li answered "Sometimes you'll be outnumbered on a mission and it would probably be best to run while the Time Card freezes your opponents temporarily allowing you to get away safely. Sakura's doing a good decision giving Erin that card.

Erin took the Time Card "Alright then I'll take it."

"Good sweetie" Sakura said.

Blair turned to Erin "See I told you that you're still a good Duelist."

"That you did" Erin admitted "And sorry for being that way."

"All duelist get that way once in their lives" Joey told her.

"What's important to do in that case" Yuya advised her "To think on what went wrong and how you can prepare for it."

"He's right" Blair told her best friend "In your Duel with Tatsuya, you were really close to him thanks to your Burn Effects. I mean you got him down to eight hundred Life Points left so you're deck was evenly matched to him...It's just that you didn't know about him having Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Level 8 in his deck! And it beat you. So he may have crushed you during that last turn of his when he Special Summoned his ace but...I do suppose seeing Joey get crushed by him didn't help you ether."

Erin nodded "Yeah...It didn't help."

"So" Pegasus said "With the action all done here today, we should prepare ourselves for tomorrow."

Yuya agreed "Indeed!"

Phineas and Ferb turned "You bet! We gotta get a new offensive against MFWD."

The group now walks back inside Pegasus's mansion to prepare for their next offensive.

 **end of chapter**

 **Two days late...Sigh, sorry everyone but it's updated now. Next chapter is Chapter 31: Team Skull P1** _ **While investigating a lead to the next Earthbound Immortal, the Erin and her friends find themselves ambushed by Team Skull whose members by time for their boss Guzma to capture Yuzu.**_

 **A/N Yeah the next upcoming chapters are going to be run ins with Team Skull from Pokemon Sun/Moon as well as Pokemon Ultra Sun/ Ultra Moon. Yuzu will be having her first Duel in this fanfic against Guzma and that's all I will say as I don't want to spoil who wins because it won't be a surprise. These upcoming chapters are to show Erin that Tatsuya will do anything to save Yuzu.**


	32. Chapter 31: Battle Plan Discussion

Chapter 31: Battle Plan Discussion

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or Yugioh. I do own Erin. Also Erin's Rival Tatsuya is another OC I own.**

Things seemed to have looked brighter for Erin. One moment she was in an incredible Duel against Yuya. Her first ever Duel Test Pegasus had set her up with. She was victorious over Yuya despite him being able to reveal his technique known as **Pendulum Summon.** Erin was not only victorious over Yuya but also passed the true meaning of her Duel Test, and that was never give up or fear defeat. Now everyone was around Pegasus's table formatting a plan for their next offensive. Yugi was given the title of honorary guest so that he'd be able to lend a hand in this next offensive. Right now the King of Games decided to stay in the body of the Pharaoh Atem. Tristian and Tea were waiting outside the room knowing this meeting was important for their friends. Kaiba wasn't interested in the meeting as much and left with Tatsuya so he could continue on his lessons. Although Kaiba made sure to tell Pegasus that if he needed a hand in dealing with MFWD then he would lend one.

"So, Yugi-boy" Pegasus said after a while "Thank you for joining us in this meeting."

"Anytime Pegasus" Yami Yugi told Pegasus "The more hands you have to think of this next offensive the more easier it should be in defeating MFWD for good."

"Well said pal!" Joey told him.

"Indeed" Phineas admitted "I'm sure with all of working together we can figure out what to do next."

"It should be a move they aren't expecting!" Joey added on.

"Well, currently our mission is to stop them from using the Earthbound Immortals" Blair reminded him "I'm sure they are aware of our actions now."

"Doesn't mean they can stop us!"

"Joey..." Yami Yugi reminded him "Do we know how many members MFWD has?"

"Uh, that'll be a no!"

"Any wise person tries to know how many numbers we are up against" Syaoran Li admitted "If they can. Besides...Demonica seems to be one strong individual...We'd probably shouldn't seek Dueling her out yet."

"Especially when we have to deal with not only her Earthbound Immortal" Erin muttered "But her Wicked Dreadrout."

"I think I see the point now"

"The only Earthbound Immortal we stopped so far" Blair admitted "Is the Monkey one and Joey took care of that one."

"One of my greatest accomplishments!" Joey bragged "I took down an Earthbound Immortal!"

"And spent about a week in the hospital" Erin reminded him.

"Oh yeah, it wasn't easy" Joey admitted.

"Any ideas where to look?" Sakura asked.

"Well" Yuzu spoke "There is a relatively new area to this area in Japan...Except...Girls only and they need to be in sandals or heels."

"Why would that place have those rules?" Yuya asked her "I mean I guess I can get the sandals or heels rule."

Yuzu shrugged "I'm not sure. But I've heard rumors that a new place opened up there and some people have been shown to wear masks."

"Party masks?" Yuya inquired.

Yuzu eyed him wanting to pull out a fan but couldn't "That's the thing...Majority of people seen in there seem to have friendly masks. However there are a few masks that aren't friendly. It maybe a good idea to go undercover to check it out."

"But then it'll only be an all girl's thing to do" Joey told her "You said only girls are allowed in it."

"True" Yami Yugi told Joey "However, this maybe the very thing we need to do."

"But the only girls Erin has as friends are Blair, herself and Yuzu."

"Yuzu's dependable!" Yuya told Joey "She won't let us down! She's never let me down!"

"Plus" Sakura told Joey "I'll be with Blair, Erin, and Yuzu. If they decide to go through with it."

"And I could ask Tea to join you five" Yugi announced.

Erin blushes "Think we could borrow Alexis from Duel Academy for the mission."  
Yami Yugi looks at her and knew why if it was an all girl's club sort of event, Erin would need more than just Blair, and Yuzu. The three girls were Duelist, however he wasn't sure if Tea would be up to duel against an incredible hard opponent the only duelist he recalled Tea dueling was Mai and somehow Tea beat her but that was back in Duelist Kingdom when the rules were quite simple. Plus Sakura didn't know how to duel so that meant two girls if it came to trouble involving Duels maybe at a mismatch. He nodded "I'll have a word with Kaiba. I see no problem in having Alexis join as well. If there are duelist in this new place as Yuzu says, then you could always need another female duelist."

Pegasus was looking at his table where he brought up a map, then turned to Yuzu "Yuzu-Girl, over here, please show us where this new place in Japan is."

"Sure thing!" Yuzu said leaping over and she looked at the map humming as she used her finger to place it on the area once she found it "They say it's a new girls only park...Carefully hidden somewhere around here."

"Why is it hidden?" Joey asked.

Yuzu shrugged "Those that I've heard the rumors from say the park's theme is a mystery type theme...They wouldn't say why it's a mystery themed type of park."

"This may smell MFWD all over" Phineas told Yami Yugi.

"It does" Yami Yugi agreed "It's written all over it as a trap. Maybe it's a way they recruit members to their causes."

"Plus..." Sakura said looking at the map and pointing to the Suicide Forest "Look how close that area is to the Suicide Forest!"

Yuzu blinked a bit scared now "Y-Y-Y-Yeah...Mrs. Syaoran...Why's that a clue?"

Erin's father Syaoran Li answered "It's a big clue! You and Yuya weren't here long enough but before you joined to help my daughter's cause against MFWD, we learned well Pegasus learned from this Dr. Doofensmirths that MFWD has a base hidden somewhere inside the Suicide Forest!"

"I'm still waiting for Kaiba-boy to send Probes in that area" Pegasus muttered.

"If Kaiba said he's going to lend you probes to check that area out then he will" Yugi told Pegasus.

"All this MFWD stuff is freaking me out!" Yuzu complained "First they want the Sakura Cards for some reason, if they can't get them they want to destroy them, then Yuya and I find out they have a base hidden inside one of the most scariest places to visit on Earth? THEY ARE INSANE! There's a reason why that forest is known as the Suicide Forest!"

"It's in there" Yami Yugi told her "Because it makes sense...No one would even think to look inside the Suicide Forest for their base...No one would think to look in it not unless someone told us which is the case for us."

"I suppose so" Yuzu muttered.

Syaoran Li looked over the map where the new area was in "This can't be a coincidence...This new area is so close to the Suicide Forest. There must be some hidden paths in that park that will allow them to find new members and lure them there...Ether by force...Or by their own free will."

"By force?" Joey asked "You mean by brainwashing?"

"They've done it with Atticus" Erin reminded Joey.

"Oh yeah...The Nightshrowd incident at Duel Academy when we visited was the case of brainwashing."

"Strange thing though it's an all girls thing" Sakura muttered.

Syaoran Li smelled a trap "I think it's something that is meant for you and Erin, Sakura."

"How'd you figure that out honey?"

"Listen to what you just said, it's an all girls park meaning no boys allowed"

"Holy guacamole!" Phineas proclaimed "Mr. Syaoran is onto something!"

Ferb agreed "This smells a trap for Erin and Mrs. Syaoran."

Yuya got it too "These villains are clever! Of course now it makes sense why it's an girl's only place! They want Mrs. Syaoran and Erin to make a mistake to be drawn towards it, then when the time is right they'll spring their ambush and capture them!"

"Maybe going undercover isn't a good idea after all" Joey told Erin "I mean if it's a trap for you and your mother."

"It's a lead though" Erin said firmly "A lead where we could figure out who or where en Earthbound Immortal could be."

"She's right" Blair admitted.

"It's too dangerous for you Erin!" Joey told her "Plus your mother will be with you making her at risk too!"

"We can't just sit here knowing that it's a trap for her" Phineas told him "Or not knowing where the next Earthbound Immortal marking could be."

Joey turned to Phineas "But if something goes wrong with the girls going undercover like their cover is blown, then it could be over for Erin and Sakura."

"Point taken Joey" Yami Yugi told him "Sadly though Phineas is also right as well. The risk is dangerously high but the rewards would benefit us in the end...Plus sure it maybe a girls only thing but that's only for that area..."

"And we still have that device we gave to Blair" Phineas reminded Joey.

"Oh yeah the tracking device!" Joey said.

Ferb nodded "Phineas and I made that device so we can know when one was captured. We can improve it to make a hidden ear piece that we can communicate with the girls."

"Like a radio frequency?" Joey asked.

Phineas nodded "Exactly!"

"But Radios and compasses are said not to work at the Suicide Forest!" Yuzu pointed out.

Phineas showed her a smile on his face "True and the technology Ferb and I came up with probably would face the same fate, however Yuzu...You forgot one thing."

"Which is?"

"That this place isn't in the Suicide Forest! It's close to it close enough for MFWD to try to grab their victims to join them by their own will or forcefully!"

Yuzu blinked then got it "Oh wow!"

Yuya liked what he heard "So...Even if the girls do go undercover! As long as we know the reach of the radio frequency...We can keep tabs with the girls from afar even when they are inside that area!"

"Exactly!" Phineas said.

Joey smirked "Then if the girls find themselves in a situation where they need us..."

Phineas nodded "Then we'll come in and save them like knights in shining armor!"

Joey liked that impression as he blushed red thinking about it this mention if Erin or Sakura were grabbed, he'd come in so fast, give the villain a one-two punch or a sucker punch then be off "Anyone say that you and your brother are good at coming up with plans?"

"Not really" Phineas answered "But I'm not surprised that you'd say that."

"Then I'm guessing we agree on the plan" Blair said.

Sakura nodded "First we scout out to the area and see how far it is and how far a radio frequency can reach the boys. Then, Alexis providing she can come to help, Blair, Erin, Tea, Yuzu and I can enter the place undercover which means the six of us will have to wear opened toe heals or sandals and a mask."

"Then" Syoran Li said "You girls will search around looking for anything that can help us out locating the next Earthbound Immortal marking. Since you six will be wearing a masks, MFWD shouldn't know that you and Erin are there! Then providing no one is spying on us or no one has a suspicion that you six aren't there for the party or if your cover is blown, then we should be able to get what we come for...However if there is a spy or your cover is blown then our back up plan is for us to run into the area, and save the girls as fast as we can."

"That's actually a creative plan" Pegasus admitted "If Kaiba okays Alexis, it'll take some time for her to come here to help."

"I have her email address for her PDA that Duel Academy gave her" Erin said "I could email her to meet Pegasus so he can take her to the mansion."

"Good idea" Phineas said "That way she's ready to help when she arrives...You might want to tell her to bring heels-"

"I'll tell Kaiba to tell Duel Academy to give Alexis sandals or high heels for the mission" Yami Yami Yugi said.

"It'll take a day for Alexis to arrive" Pegasus said "But we have a plan now."

All heads nodded and everyone was dismissed. Now a normal Yugi left and left with Tea and Tristian. He had told them that he was going to the Kaiba Dome to ask Kaiba for a favor. Along the way he explained to Tea and Tristian the plan. As he detailed it he looks at Tea "Can you lend a hand on this mission?"

Tea blushes not exactly happy of being in heels as they killed her feet but she was eager to help to put MFWD down "Well, I hate to go anyplace in heels as heels and my barefeet don't get along too well, but I'll help Erin out."

"You could wear sandals instead" Tristian reminded her.

"True" Tea said "But I'll use my opened toe heels...They expose my toes a bit better which is what MFWD might be looking for in their female members..."

"Thanks Tea" Yugi told her.

"Sure thing!" Tea said but she sighed "My feet are going to be killing me for two days after this mission."

Yugi arrived at the Kaiba dome and explained the plan to Seto Kaiba. Normally Seto Kaiba would've mocked anyone else for such a 'Ridiculous' plan however he saw the beauty of it. Still even Kaiba had to admit to Yugi that he was being reckless. Sure Kaiba didn't believe in the Sakura Cards but something did tell Kaiba MFWD was after Sakura and Erin. Besides MFWD attacked his students at Duel Academy and Kaiba was going to make sure MFWD suffered greatly. One thing NO one threatened any of his students and lived in the long run. Kaiba sighed looking at Yugi "This plan of yours...While it's a smart one...It's too reckless Yugi. Still if that area is females only then what else can you do?"

"Exactly" Yugi told him "It's reckless, but at the same time smart too as the girls will be wearing masks so unless someone is really good at recognizing masks or blows their cover, then we could get an upper hand on MFWD activities!"

"That's a big plus" Kaiba admitted then he sighed "So...What does Pegasus want me to do to help?"

"Pegasus isn't asking for much help on your part Kaiba" Yugi told him "However, Erin wants to know would it be possible for you to allow Alexis Rouges at Duel Academy to help her out?"

Seto Kaiba thought on this and spoke them out loud "Alexis, is an Obelisk Blue...Obelisks are supposed to be the best at Duel Academy...I'm sure Alexis can make up the work she missed...But here is the question Yugi...How long is the mission going to last?"

"Once providing you've given Pegasus permission to pick her up at Duel Academy, it should take about one to two days. Phineas and his brother need time to build that radio frequency and-"

Kaiba sighed "If those two could make a stadium in Pegasus's backyard making a radio frequency shouldn't be that hard for them."

Yugi nods "Shouldn't be hard but we'll need at least one day to see where the area is and how big we need a radio frequency to cover, we don't want to cover the entire area of Japan, just slightly outside that area so we can go in there to save the girls if they need it. The second day maybe needed for the mission itself, so one to two days."

Kaiba nods confident that Alexis could make up one to two days worth of work. Normally he wouldn't do this but since MFWD did attack his students at Duel Academy...He felt as if he needed to do something to prove to MFWD that they couldn't get away with it "Very well, I'll clear Alexis from classes for three days."

"Three?" Yugi asked.

Kaiba nods "Assuming everything goes right, she should be back to school on that third day but she'd miss nearly every class riding Pegasus's helicopter to get back to Duel Academy."

"Oh yeah" Yugi admitted as he walked out the door "Thanks Kaiba!"

"Don't thank me Muto" Kaiba told him crossing his arms "Thank MFWD for foolishly attacking my students at Duel Academy. THAT is the reason why I'm allowing Alexis to go help Erin...Just let me know if anything else develops that will hinder the mission. Like one of your girls that's uncover gets herself kidnapped."

"Will do" Yugi said leaving the Kaiba Dome.

Kaiba watches Yugi leave the room thinking _This plan must succeed. I'll even order Tatsuya to help Erin out if Yugi says there's a problem._

Kaiba reaches for his phone and dials Duel Academy "Hello, operator of Duel Academy...Get me Chancellor Sheppard for me. I must inform him about our student Alexis, something about a personal mission I have selected her for."

Erin was in her room checking herself out. She checks out her sandals as she only had them. She giggled seeing blue ones that would match her Obelisk Blue Girls only outfit. Sakura her mother knocks on her bedroom door. Erin heard this turning towards the door "Yes?"

"It's me sweetie, I need to talk to you, may I come in?"

"Alright, and you may mommy" Erin admitted.

Sakura opened her daughter's door and entered the room seeing what her daughter would be wearing for the mission. She knew Erin loved her Obelisk Blue, Girls only outfit, however this had to go off during the mission. Erin turned to her mom "What is it mommy?"

Sakura answered "Erin, sweetie you can't be wearing your outfit during the mission."

"WHY NOT?" Erin whined.

Sakura answered "We are to go undercover. The enemy has marked you and me. Wearing a mask will help us conceal our faces, however...The enemy knows what you wear, that Obelisk Blue, Girls only outfit."

Erin gulps nervously "Oh..."

Sakura nodded towards her daughter "So we have to think outside the box. We know they could identify you by what you wear."

"So" Erin asked her "I need to wear something else?"

Sakura nodded "Indeed, something that the enemy wouldn't expect you to wear...And I think I have one."

Syoran Li spoke to his wife "Sakura, Blair's here!"

"Send her into Erin's room honey!" Sakura told her husband "It concerns her too!"

Sakura heard her lovely husband reply "Alright, then! Blair, Sakura's in Erin's room, she wants you in too."

"Got it!" Erin heard Blair's soft reply from the distance."

Blair entered Erin's room and poked her head in knocking on Erin's door even though it was opened. Sakura and Erin turn to the door as Blair spoke "You wanted to see me Mrs. Syaoran."

"I did!" Sakura said "Come in and close the door."

Blair obeyed in her black socks.

Sakura explained the situation to Blair whom blushes as Sakura then added onto her "Erin's not the only one that needs a change in her outfit. You need to change your outfit too."

Blair was still blushing understanding Sakura's words "Right...So no Slifer Red outfit like I have."

"So..." Erin said to her mother "What do we go as?"

Sakura answered by walking to Erin's closet and pulls out a pink dress with a pink hat. The one she wore to catch one of her Sakura Cards.

"That pink dress?" Erin inquired.

Sakura nodded "It's one I used to catch many Sakura Cards, and one Tomoyo made me wear on those adventure. I've grown too big for it, however it's your sweetie."

She gives Erin the dress "Try it on."

Erin nods stripping down to her underwear and socks then puts the pink dress on. She looked at herself in a mirror as Sakura smiled "How cute you look sweetie!"

"Yeah!" Blair admitted to Erin "You look so cute! It even looks like your were born to wear that dress."

Kero overheard this and poked his head in and nearly had a nosebleed as he spoke to Sakura "SAKURA! Is that the dress you wore when you were Erin's age?"

Sakura nodded "Yep. Why?"

Kero was loyal to Sakura but he had to admit the answer "Because Erin seems cuter than you were in that outfit."

Sakura blushes bright red "Well I still looked cute in it."

Sakura now turned to Erin "Normally you'd wear long white stockings and pink shoes to go with your outfit, however since we have to have sandals,"

Sakura found pink ones and gives them to her daughter "These will have to do."

Erin nods checking herself out, and blushes bright red. She viewed herself in the mirror and caught Blair blushing bright red herself at seeing her best friend in the outfit. Erin turned to her mother "So what shall Blair wear?"

Blair was looking at the closet "I don't suppose you could have me wear, what your husband's cousin wore...That Chinese outfit."

Sakura nodded "Mei Lin's outfit, of course!" Erin's mother goes to Erin's door and opened it " Syaoran, do we have Mei Lin's outfit?"

Syaoran Li answered "We should...It was a gift she gave us for our baby shower."

Sakura opened her daughter's closet and sure enough the outfit was in there. It was a white shirt with a Chinese peace symbol on it. There was also white pants to go with it but the shoes were white as well. Blair brought out white sandals she was carrying in her backpack "Somehow, I managed to get these."

Sakura turned to Erin "Meilin wanted you to wear this outfit when you got older but Tomoyo wanted you to wear my many outfits she made for me when I was your age...So Blair...Hopefully these are the right size for you...Try it on."

Blair nods removing her Slifer red outfit and socks giving Erin a good look of her best friend's body which caused Erin to blush red. Blair soon put on the outfit and smiled as it fit her "It fits!"

"That's cool!" Sakura said.

"So what will you be wearing mommy?" Erin asked.

"Well, I don't have much now" Sakura admitted "So I'll go in a black skirt and white shirt with black opened toed heels."

"I guess that's fine" Erin admitted she then remembered to reach for her PDA that Pegasus gave her to contact Alexis and she emailed the Obelisk Blue.

While the three girls were waiting for the reply, Blair asks Sakura "So should Yuzu wear something else?"

Sakura shook her head "The enemy doesn't know we have Yuzu on our side, she should be fine if she wears pink sandals."

"Now we need to figure out what to make for masks" Blair said.

"When Alexis and Tea arrive tomorrow" Sakura told her "We'll figure it out..."

It was at this time about five minutes later Alexis had replied to Erin's email telling Alexis that Pegasus was coming to get her. The email response from Alexis was " _Sure thing! Chancellor Sheppard informed me Kaiba is sending me on a mission to help you out. I'm not sure what is going on but...I'll be in blue sandals waiting Pegasus's arrival._

"Alexis is coming" Erin told her mother.

"Good" Sakura admitted "So we'll figure more things out here when she arrives."

The next day arrives, Yugi, Ferb, Joey, Phineas and Yuya were waiting for the girls to arrive at Pegasus's mansion. The Helicopter lands and Alexis exits out in her blue sandals. She looked around seeing the boys. She ran over to Joey as the pilot driving Pegasus's helicopter stopped the aircraft. Pegasus gets out as Alexis asks Joey "The Chancellor wouldn't say what the mission is about, but they did say I needed to wear these blue sandals...Any reason why?"

"It's for the mission" Joey told her "We'll fill you in once Erin arrives."

"So where is Erin?" Alexis asked.

"Yuzu and I just saw them walking forward" Tea replied as she and Yuzu arrived with each other. Tea was in black opened toe heels while Yuzu wore pink sandals.

Yuya introduced himself to Alexis "Hey Alexis, I'm Yuya!"

"Hello Yuya" Alexis told him.

Yuya turned to Yuzu "And this is Yuzu!"

"Morning Alexis" Yuzu replied bowing respectfully to Alexis.

Alexis nodded as she turned to Tea "You saw them?"

Tea nodded "Sure did. Oh and boys...You might want to contain yourselves for Erin...Well you'll see what she's wearing."

A few minutes later the boys do see what Erin is wearing. While Phineas, Ferb, Yuya, an Yugi weren't affected too much other than blushing red at Erin's outfit. Joey was fighting to contain a nosebleed as he admits "Jeez, Erin! Think you can make yourself any cuter?"

Erin blushes "Blame my mommy for this outfit."

"We're all here" Pegasus remarked "Everyone let's go inside."

Everyone headed into Pegasus's mansion where they explained the mission to Alexis. Alexis remembered MFWD had done not only to her friends Jasmine and Mindy, but what they had done to her brother. She hadn't forgiven them for putting her brother in the state he was in. With this new information she was VERY willing to help Erin. She even admits out "Thank you for calling me to assist you on this mission Erin."

"You'll help us?" Blair asked her.

Alexis nodded "You bet! MFWD hurt my older brother badly by forcing him to Duel as Nightshrowd...For that I can't forgive them! I'll be delighted to go undercover for this mission...Which is probably why you and Blair are in different outfits than normal."

Erin nodded "Yeah...Mommy told me and Blair last night that we needed a change of out outfits too."

"Good idea" Phineas admitted "That way they can't really know who Erin is...They know she and Blair will wear their Duel Academy outfits...And they'd probably expect that so by wearing something they normally wouldn't wear would through them off."

"We still have to make masks" Erin pointed out.

"Indeed" Alexis said.

"No worries about that!" Yuya said.

"Why?" was the response.

Yuya sweated out "Yuzu took me Mask Shopping with her...Worse thing-

Before Yuya could complete his answer Yuzu had slapped him with her fan "Shopping is one thing we needed to do Yuya! As one of Erin's friends we need to do our part in helping out in the mission!"

"Yeah but it was still boring!"

Yuzu wanted to smack Yuya again for saying shopping is boring again but Alexis put a stop to it "Boys will boys Yuzu."

Yuzu gives out a sigh "I suppose, but wouldn't you do this to a boy that you were friends too?"

Alexis shrugged "There are lots of times I'd like to smack Jaden...But mostly to keep him awake during lessons...Now I have wanted to punch Chazz though."

"I wasn't the only one that didn't want to!" Joey proclaimed.

"So" Erin asked Yuzu "You bought masks?"

Yuzu nodded bringing six out "Pick your masks ladies."

One-by-One the girls all selected their masks and put them on each other. The masks were light and did well to cover their faces.

"They don't look evil looking" Joey admitted.

"You try finding evil looking masks" Yuya told him "Yuzu and I looked through five different stores and couldn't find evil looking ones..."

"Probably because MFWD stole all the evil looking ones?"

"Perhaps" Phineas said "But let's not waste time. Let's go try to find that area."

"We know it's somewhere around the Suicide Forest" Yuzu reminded him.

"True" Phineas said "But let's scout out that area as planned."

"Get a good idea where to start putting up that radio frequency" Yugi admitted.

The group goes out separating into two groups. Alexis, Blair, Erin, Sakura, Tea and Yuzu all became one group since they would be the ones entering the new area to look around. Ferb, Joey, Phineas, Yugi, Syaoran Li, and Pegasus would be in the other group not too far from the girl's group. Thus the mission began. Erin allowed Yuzu to lead the way to where she thought the new area was. What neither group knew was that the area they were going to was going to be taken over by a group of thugs. These thugs wore a blue bandana or pink depending on their gender. The boys wore the blue ones while the girls wore the pink ones. They had black shirts with a white skull on them followed by black pants. The thugs all look at their boss, a man with white hair. He wore a black jacket and black pants. The other thugs looked at their boss's back which also had a skull on it.

The white haired man spoke "The Big Bad Boss that got you beat is here! Alright boys! Fan out! That rare Earthbound Immortal Duel Monster must be around here somewhere, and only I can get it!"

"Yes sir boss!" the thugs all shout running into the area not even carrying for one moment it was an all girl's only area.

Alongside him were two individuals a pigged tailed girl and a blond haired boy. The white haired man turned to them "You two...take more of our forces and fan out the area, I don't want anyone to interfere in this."

"It shall be done!" the girl said.

The blond haired boy didn't say a thing but he went along with it anyway.

 **end of Chapter**

 **I know this was supposed to be Team Skull P1, but call this chapter a filler for it. Also another reasoning is I need research for Yuzu's deck which I need to do before hand as I need to know her cards and effects. Next chapter is Chapter 32: Team Skull P1** : _**Erin and the other girls manage to sneak into MFWD area unaware that it's filled with thugs belonging to the feared Team Skull. Whom are looking for Earthbound Immortal Uru for their boss whom comes across a separated Yuzu. Can Yuzu defeat Team Skull's boss or will she be captured by Team Skull?**_


	33. Chapter 32: Team Skull P1

Chapter 32: Team Skull P1

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or Yugioh. I do own Erin. Also Erin's Rival Tatsuya is another OC I own.**

Alexis, Blair, Erin, Tea, Yuzu and Sakura were on an undercover mission. They were about to see if there was a Girls only area into MFWD at a location Yuzu stated there was. All six girls were in ether high heels that exposed their toes or sandals. Erin was dressed in her pink dress that her mother wore when she was her age. Blair was dressed in the same outfit this Mei Lin's wore. These two were dressed this way in order to not be spotted early by someone that was in MFWD. Alexis was scanning the area knowing this was a girls only mission at least on this side. Sure she was probably missing her lessons but when Chancellor Sheppard said Pegasus needed her for a mission and that Seto Kaiba himself allowed it then she was willing to go any distance. All the girls wore masks that Yuzu and Yuya bought specifically for this mission.

"You sure it's here Yuzu?" Alexis asked her as they got to the park.

"We're close by!" Yuzu told the group.

Tea looked around seeing a sign "Girls...I think Yuzu's right there's a sign a good few blocks away."

Blair shielded her eyes spotting the sign "I see it too!"

"Keep together everyone" Sakura told the girls "Try not to separate...No telling what or who in MFWD is going to be here...But let's hope it's not Demonica."

"Why's that?" Alexis asked.

Erin shivered a bit "Well for two reasons...One of the reasons is...Yugi and I Dueled her and the 2nd in command of MFWD in a Tag Duel and...It is because of Yugi's God Cards I'm still alive today..."

"She's that strong?" Alexis asked.

"Demonica has Wicked Dreadrout, and an Earthbound Immortal" Erin told her.

"And the Earthbound Immortal is the thing we are trying to take away from MFWD right?" Alexis asked.

"Yes" Blair said "I never got to see Demonica's two Monsters..."

"Why not?" Alexis asked her.

Blair sighed "The second reason why Erin rightfully doesn't want to see Demonica is that...She eats girls!"

Alexis blinked as Blair turned to her blushing "Yes...When we left Duel Academy I was kidnapped by Demonica's forces. Once safely at her hideout she had me stripped and ate me whole but alive."

"She didn't digest you?" Tea asked.

Blair blushes "If she did digest me...I'd be dead and wouldn't have been helping you girls...However Demonica is part Succubus...And she ate me so she could transform into my body."

"Which would be why she didn't digest you" Alexis said understanding this now, Alexis herself was now disgusted that this Demonica would eat girls.

This made her even more determined to stop MFWD, sure they messed with her when they attacked her brother Atticus, but now she was even more determined to help Erin stop MFWD, for she didn't want to be eaten ether. She knew that if she were eaten by Demonica then it was most likely she was dead.

Tea also shivered a bit now as she address Sakura "Right ma'am! We'll stick together if we can! I can't imagine what it's like in a stomach."

Blair sighed out "Good, because you don't want to know that answer...I've seen the insides of a stomach and before I passed out from lack of oxygen, it was horrible!"

Erin agreed "Let's try to move on from this subject, I don't like remembering that moment...Plus knowing I could've died too if Yugi hadn't been there with me as my partner."

Yuzu had to agree with Erin "You're right. We have to move on from that mention."

"Do you girls read us?" Phineas's voice asked them threw their headsets.

"We read you loud and clear Phineas" Erin told him.

"Good" Phineas said "You all have the same radio headsets in your ears. Once at the location you girls should be in range to ask of help."

"You and Ferb work really fast" Alexis commented "You two know that right?"

Phineas chuckled "Why, I guess you can say we do. However in this case it had to be done quickly."

"Agreed" Sakura told him "The faster you and Ferb can make things to help us out against MFWD the faster we could try to take them down."

The girls all stayed with each other well they put spaces in between each other so they could give each other breathing room, but as a group they stayed in tact. This mission was up to the girls to do. As they get closer to the area they didn't know they were being watched by the blond haired boy. The boy was quick to realize that the girls would be entering the area another man with his forces were exploring. He also had two members of the man's team with him. One of them different pink haired girl wearing a black shirt with a white skull on it spoke "It seems that we might be expecting company..."

The blond haired boy didn't say anything. None of the girls he was watching seemed of any interest to him. Even though he and his group were from the Aloha Region, he could tell nearly all the girls he saw were duelist and even though he was a Duelist himself, he preferred going straight into a Pokemon Battle. He now studies the scene quietly. He himself had read a sign that said girls only but he couldn't careless. At the moment his team, Team Skull was visiting the area. His boss the white haired man actually for once told him and another after female companion Plumeria as she was known as what they were after but he suspected it had to do with. As always it had something to do with an Insect. He had over heard the girls commenting about the fact they too had boys ready to back them up. Finally the blond haired boy made his decision "Keep an eye on them but do not move until I return. I'm going to tell Guzma about this."

Both the boy Team Skull Grunt and the Female Team Skull Grunt nod obeying his command.

The blond haired boy made his way to the White Haired Man whom was having a conversation with the pink haired pigged tailed girl about the matter. From what the blond had seen this had to be something with the current situation. The White Haired man notices the blond coming closer. The pink haired girl turned to the blond's direction. The White Haired man addressed the girl "Hold that thought, Plumeria. Here comes Gladion."

"Of course Guzma" Plumeria agreed standing at the white haired man's side. Out of any member of Team Skull it was her that acted like their admin official taking orders directly from Guzma himself. The blond haired boy Gladion at the moment was a Team Skull Enforcer. No one except for Guzma knew that Gladion had ran away from Aether Paradise to in his words get "stronger with Type Null." Guzma admired the guts Gladion had to do to that to his own mother whom was Aether Paradise's president "What's going on Gladion?"

Gladion spoke "Two other Grunts and I have spotted a group of six girls."

"Oh?" Plumeria asked "Why is that a problem?"

Gladion turned to her "It isn't much of one...However...It's clear they are investigating something."

Plumeria then got it "Think they could be after the rare Bug Earthbound Immortal? That Guzma here has been searching for ages?"

Guzma laughs evilly almost like a bully "If they are after it, then we shall not allow them to! Only I the Big Bad Boss That got the enemy beat am allowed such a creature in my deck! After all I didn't come all the way from Po Town our secret layer for nothing now! I'll refuse to let them take that card and use it in my deck! Then I'll truly beat down any opponent foolish enough to get in my way!"

Gladion looks at Guzma understanding his temporary boss's logic in this. Gladion shrugged "I can't exactly say they are after the same thing we are but...Other Grunts might run into them."

"Duelist or Pokemon Trainers?" Plumeria asked.

"Duelist on the most part" Gladion reported "I didn't see any of them have a Pokeball on them."

Plumeria sighed shrugging "Oh, why do I even ask about that? Dueling or Pokemon Battle, our Grunts do horrible at both."

Guzma nods "True, but at least they can do a good job at delaying them. After all that's what their main purpose is."

Guzma sees that Gladion had more "You have more to report Gladion?"

"I do" Gladion admitted "The girls are no fools. They seem to be all by themselves but it's clear they are in contact with boys."

"Did you see any of the boys?" Plumeria asked.

"No" Gladion reported "My guess the girls have some built in headset with a special radio frequency that is going to get to the boys whom no doubtingly will come to their aide."

Plumeria sighs "Great...So if they come into contact with our Grunts they could set off an alarm."

"Which is why I came back to report this" Gladion told Guzma "I figured to tell you two what I've seen so that Guzma can tell us what is our next step, seeing that our Grunts may run into those six girls sooner or later."

Guzma had his answer "Separate the girls with the Pokemon we all currently have. Then after the girls have been separated appear to Duel them except for one. Then I'll handle the last one. Tell the Grunts to engage them by Dueling them as well."

"On it" Plumeria said dashing off to give the Grunts their new orders.

Guzma turned to Gladion "As for their headsets I'm sure we could disable them with a few good Screeches or high pitched frequencies from Zubat or Golbat."

Gladion agreed "Very well."

Alexis, Blair, Erin, Tea, Sakura and Yuzu were making quick progress on the matter. They actually found a sign. At this time though they hadn't encountered any members of Team Skull. They were lucky that was the case! As they get closer to the sign it became apparent that this was indeed a girls only event area. Alexis even read the sign as they get to it "Girls Only...Sandals or open toed high heels only."

Tea groaned as her feet were hurting "Why does it have to be heels for me?"

Blair turned to her "Erin and I didn't say you had to wear heels you know."

"I know" Tea sighed out "But those are the only things I had."

Sakura took a good look around the area "Nothing but trees"

"Well you should look ahead Mrs. Syoran because there is a building ahead!" Alexis said pointing upward.

The girls all look ahead to see what appeared to be a mansion building.

"That's a big house" Yuzu muttered.

"And the event area where the girls hang out seems to be huge too" Tea admitted.

"How far is it?" Erin asked.

Sakura took a guess "Looks to be maybe a good five mile hike?"

"And it looks creepy" Erin admitted.

"True there" Blair said.

Even Tea felt an uneasy presence "This must scream MFWD all over it girls. I've been in weird an creepy places before with Yugi but I certainly know when I feel uneasy about a place...It feels haunted."

"Why would a perfectly good mansion be haunted?" Sakura asked.

Alexis answered "Well, in Duel Academy there is a Forbidden Dorm that no one is allowed to go in any more. Now one could say there was an illegal operation going on there...However hauntings could happen in any building...However considering what MFWD is doing...Especially with the Earthbound Immortals..."

Erin gulps nervously as she knew where Alexis was getting at and answered in form of her own question "You think that this is one of those houses where...Hundreds or Thousands of Souls are gathered to be used for an Earthbound Immortal Summoning?"

"I hate to say yes to it" Alexis told her "But I believe so."

"Only one way to confirm it" Blair told the group.

"Please don't say it" Tea muttered as if knowing the answer.

"We have to go inside and investigate further!" Blair told the group.

"Which would give me some relief with my heels" Tea muttered "But if it's haunted I'm not looking into seeing an actual real ghost...Or worse...Becoming a ghost myself!"

It is then laughter emitted around the group of girls causing the girls to look around.

"Is this whole place haunted now?" Erin asked "Or was that just me."

"It isn't just you sweetie" Sakura told her daughter "We all heard it."

The laughter continued and it was Blair that picked it up "That's not a paranormal type of laughter. It's an actual human laughter."

"You're right" Alexis admitted to Blair.

"MFWD?" Tea inquired.

The girls didn't know it but they were surrounded by Team Skull Grunts. All of which with Plumeria and Gladion had called out huge blue bat like creatures and commanded them to unleash their Screech Attack. All of the girls were pelted by the siren like screeches.

"We've been ambushed!" Alexis shouted as the group now see the bat like creatures.

"And it's not MFWD!" Erin said alarmed as the group now saw the Team Skull Grunts "It's someone else."

Two of them both boys walked up taunting with one going "Well, well well, what do we have here A?"

"I say we got six beauties B! All for the boss to interrogate!"

"Call the boys Yuzu!" Erin announced.

Yuzu had been trying the moment she heard the screeches "Uh, girls...We have a problem...I've been trying to get the boys to respond...I can't get through."

"Ah" Team Skull Grunt A taunted "Something wrong with your special headsets."

"You two talk too much!" a new voice announced.

"For once you are right Gladion" Another new voice announced "May I begin this?"

"Take it away Plumeria!"

"Got it! **Salazzle**! Use **Smokescreen!** "

The girls couldn't see who these two new voices were coming from but they saw a red and white sphere ball like object coming towards them, it opened up and out popped out a Three Foot tall purple female lizard "Salazzle!"

Once out of it's ball it took a deep breathe and unleashed powerful smoke on the girls. The smoke clouded the girl's eyesights with Sakura shouting "Stick together girls!"

"This is gonna be hard to do Mommy!" Erin replied as she and the others were blind "I can't see anything!"

"That's double for me!" Blair reported.

"Same for me!" Alexis replied.

"As with me" Tea responded then added on "Oh why does everything that could go wrong...Do when it's a simple mission like this?"

"Good question" Yuzu admitted as the smoke was too thick for her to see.

Then the boy's voice sounded "Now to go for Guzma's plan! **Type Null, Crush Claw** now!"

The girls didn't see another red and white sphere ball like thing but they heard the sound of it. Then a quadruped, chimeric Pokémon with traits from a variety of creatures seemed to appear out of the Smoke with it's claws, and swiped it at the girls.

"Dodge everyone!" Sakura commanded.

The girls were barely able to avoid the Crush Claw but doing so it separated them into groups of two well Erin and Blair were a group. Alexis, Tea and Sakura were another group. This left Yuzu alone. Sadly this caused her to wander off. Gladion and Plumeria let her go off knowing she was going towards the mansion where their leader Guzma awaited her. Instead when the smoke cleared Blair and Erin were away from Alexis, Tea, and Sakura. They were also surrounded by Team Skull Grunts.

"Who are you guys?" Erin demanded

"Yo, girl we're members of Team Skull!" A Grunt replied.

A female grunt spoke "And we're looking for something too. So if you want a discover what you want to discover it's best that you left us go first!"

Erin looked around spotting Plumeria whom had emerged with her Sazzalle "Who are you?"  
"I'm Plumeria" Plumeria said "I'm like the Big Sister that keeps Team Skull together. I hope you are worth my time." She waits for eight other Team Skull Grunts to be with her "Let's see how good you two are...If you can beat all ten of my Grunts then you two might have a shot at Dueling me."

Out of Alexis's group, only she was able to Duel. Tea did have some dueling experience but Sakura, Erin's mother didn't know how to Duel. So once the three had been separated from their main group and the smoke cleared. Alexis knew they were in a pickle as they too were surrounded by ten Team Rocket Grunts. She turned to Tea "How good are your Dueling Skills?"

"Well I beat Joey when he was first starting to learn how to Duel...I also was able to beat Mai but it was because she surrendered to me."

Alexis bit her lip "You're going to have to step up then...Sakura, Erin's mother here can't Duel in the same way you and I know how to."

"True" Tea said "But where's Yuzu?"

"Not sure!" Alexis said "But I'll find out."

Gladion entered the scene turning to the Grunts "Focus on the woman and Tea..."

"Who are you?" Alexis asked.

"I'm Gladion" Gladion told her "I work as Team Skull's Enforcer. Now who are you?"

"I'm Alexis Rhodes!" Alexis told him "Please back down, I'm not sure what you or Team Skull are after but I can tell you aren't from MFWD."

"Never heard of them" Gladion replied "But the Boss of Team Skull is here too and he's interested in one thing and one thing only..."

"Which is?" Alexis asked.

Gladion activated his Duel Disk "Duel me. If you can beat me in a Duel then I'll tell you. If not you won't. Plus I won't take no for an answer."

Alexis frowned "Fine. But just so you know as an Obelisk Blue, I won't hold back!"

She and Gladion activate their Duel Disk shouting "Duel!"

While this was going on Erin and Blair were teaming up to duel Grunts while Tea tried her hands at dueling a Grunt to help Sakura out.

While this was going on, Yuzu was still lost and alone. With her headset still disabled from the screeches. She was deadly lost. She doesn't know it but she manages to avoid the other Grunts of Team Skull. The smoke she took was too blinding that she mistook a step and trips over a Log, then rolled down the hill towards the mansion...She never stopped rolling till she hit the ground spraining her ankle and her mask was broken "Ouch!"

She was wincing in pain then spoke out "Alexis, Blair, Erin, Mrs. Syaoran, and Tea? Where are you?"

The smoke clears and she looked seeing she was alone "GIRLS! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! My mask is broken!"

She then sees a man and sees that she's actually near the mansion. Her rolling down the hill caused her to be there. She gulps but when she sees the man he introduces himself to her "The hated boss who beats you down, and beats you down, and never lets up... Yeah. Big bad Guzma is here!"

Yuzu for once was intimated as he was quite big, she saw he was instantly like a bully type and for once he scared her as he continued to speak to her "Greetings, cowering ghostly souls, We have an exciting bout for you tonight! In the opposing corner, this little girl whose twisted her ankles And in this corner, the boss of Team Skull and the hardest guy around, Guzma!"

Yuzu looked at him trying to hold her ground as she spoke "This little girl is named Yuzu!"

"Like I care!" Guzma said "You're one person that can help me towards my goal! Now Do you wanna see what destruction looks like?"

"Not really" Yuzu groaned a bit still scared at this guy as he was making himself out as a bully even more.

"Too bad because Here it is in human form—it's your boy Guzma! Come girl your Dueling me!"

Yuzu had no choice but she activates her Duel Disk "Fine...Let's get this over with..."

The two activate their Duel Disk draw their top five cards and shout " **Duel!** "

 **Guzma's Life Points: 4000**

 **Yuzu's Life Points: 4000**

"I'll be going first!" Guzma announces and Yuzu allows him not having a choice "First, I'll activate the Continuous Spell Card: **Shard of Greed!** "

A green shard appeared on Guzma's side of the field and he explained the effect "Every time I draw one card during my Draw Phase, this card gains a Shard Counter. Then after two Shard Counters I can discard this card to the Graveyard and draw two cards!"

Yuzu watches this and allows it to happen. Guzma checked his hand "Next, I set one Monster face down in defense mode and end my turn!"

"It's my move!" Yuzu announces "I draw!"

She drew her card "First I activate my own Spell Card: **1st Movement Solo**! It allows me to Special Summon a Level 4 or below so come out out, **Serenade the Melodious Diva!** "

Serenade the Melodious Diva appears on the field **ATK: 400**

Yuzu smiled "Now thanks to her effect, she can be counted on as two tributes and remember that was only a Normal Summon, so now I'll tribute her in order to bring out, **Mozarta, the Melodious Maestra!** "

Serenade the Melodious Diva disappears but in her place was Mozarta, the Melodius Maestra **ATK: 2600**

Yuzu didn't have any more Light Fairy Monsters in her hand so Mozarta, the Melodius Maestra's effect couldn't be activated at the moment. She sees Guzma's Monster "Battle! Mozarta, the Melodious Maestra attack Guzma's face-down Monster with **Graceful Wave!** "

Yuzu's Monster took aim and unleashed her attack, sadly for Yuzu, his Monster was as Guzma put it "Man-Eater Bug!"

"Oh-no!" Yuzu spoke worried as Man-Eater Bug was shattered.

"Too right!" Guzma told her "When Man-Eater Bug was attacked while face-down you've activated his Flip Effect, allowing me to destroy one Monster on your side of the field and you know what? I choose to destroy your Mozarta, the Melodius Maestra!"

Yuzu watches as her Monster was destroyed by Man-Eater Bug's effect "Walked into that trap...I should've known."

Yuzu sees a card in her hand "I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"It's my move!" Guzma announced "I draw!"

He drew his card and his Shard of Greed gained a Counter on it "First I summon **Pokemon Spinark** to the field!"

Spinark a tiny green Spider appeared on the field **ATK: 1000**

"Spiders" Yuzu muttered "Gross"

Guzma taunted her "By Summoning **Pokemon Spinark** , I am able to add up to two more Pokemon Spinark from my deck to my hand!"

He gets two more Pokemon Spinark then spoke "I activate the Ritual Spell Card: **Javelin Beetle Pact!** By offering up two or more Monsters to make at least an Eight Star I get to Ritual Summon Javelin Beetle! So I offer up the Pokemon Spinark on my side of the field then a second one in my hand with both being four star monsters!"

Yuzu watches as Javelin Beetle now appears on the field **ATK: 2450**

"After that" Guzma told Yuzu "When Spinark is sent from the field or hand to the Graveyard for any type of Special Summoning like Fusion, Ritual, or Synchro...My Javelin Beetle gains five hundred attack points!"

Yuzu grits her teeth and Guzma used two of them so that meant Javelin Beetle's attack rose by one thousand! **2450-3450**

"And it gets a lot worse!" Guzma told her "Because you don't have a Monster to defend you! Javelin Beetle can attack you directly!"

Yuzu watches it take aim at her with it's Javelin and it throws it at her "I activate my Continuous Trap Card: **Call of the Haunted!** It allows me to Special Summon back **Mozarta, the Melodius Maestra**!"

Yuzu's face-down card activated and Mozarta, the Melodius Maestra appeared on the field **ATK: 2600**

Guzma acted as if that was no big deal "So you survived, but we'll see. I'll set one card face down and end my turn!"

"It's my move" Yuzu announced "I draw!"  
She drew her card then saw a break though "I summon Freya, Spirit of Victory in defense mode!"

Freya, Spirit of Victory appeared in defense mode **DEF: 100**

"Freya's ability is to give all Fairy Type Monsters four hundred extra attack points and defense except for herself" Yuzu told Guzma.

Gumza watches as Yuzu's Monster she brought back with Call of the Haunted gained more attack **2600-3000**

"Next" Yuzu declared "I activate my Continuous Spell Card: **Fortissimo!** Once per turn it gives one of my Monsters eight hundred attack points until my next Standbye Phase even if my card leaves the field...Plus there's more! So I'll use my Spell Card's effect to increase Mozarta's attack points!"

Guzma watches as Mozarta, the Melodius Maestra's attack points rose **3000-3800**

"Now my Monster is stronger than your Javelin Beetle!" Yuzu declared "Battle! Mozarta, the Melodious Maestra, attack Javelin Beetle with **Graceful Wave!** "

Guzma was waiting for it "I activate my own Counter-Trap Card: **Negate Attack!** It basically negates your Monster's attack and ends your Battle Phase."

"Turn end" Yuzu grumbled seeing that this bully was holding his own against her.

"My move!" Guzma announced "I draw!"

He drew and his Shard of Greed also gained another Counter on it and he nodded "I'll discard my Shard of Greed to get my two cards now!"

Yuzu watches as Guzma draws two cards then smiled "Too bad I'm about to give you a beat down! First, I'll summon Shield Worm to the field!"

Shield Worm appeared on the field and Guzma spoke "When Shield Worm appears on the field it is immediately changed into defense mode and for each Bug Monster I have on the field you must discard one card to the Graveyard!"

Yuzu sighs sadly as she is forced to discard two of her cards from her deck to the Graveyard with Shield Worm now in defense mode **DEF: 2000**

"Next" Guzma said "It's time I beat you down by going into battle! Javelin Beetle attack her Mozorta, the Melodius Maestra!"

"That doesn't make sense!" Yuzu told him "My Monster has more attack points!"

"I know that" Guzma said with a smile on his face "For I activate my true plan, I activate my own Quick-play Spell Card: **Bugnaium Z!** "

A weird green crystal that had some sort of Bug symbol appeared and Guzma spoke it's effect "Now thanks to this Spell Card my Javelin Beetle's attack points double until the end of my turn!"

"DOUBLE?" Yuzu shouts.

"That's right!" Guzma tells her as she watches in horror as Javelin Beetle's attack points certainly doubled **3450-6900**

Yuzu watches scared as Guzma spoke "In addition, Bugnaium Z also allows me to attack all Monsters on your side of the field this Battle Phase, however I can only activate Bugnaium Z once every Duel. Meaning I can't use it again if I wanted to get the card back into my hand."  
Yuzu watches as Javelin Beetle hurls it's Javelin at her ace Monster. Despite it's huge attack her Monster shatters and her Life Points fall heavily.

 **Yuzu's Life Points: 900**

"Next" Guzma said "Thanks to Buganium Z I can attack your other Monster too, so Go, Javelin Beetle attack her defense monster!"

Yuzu watches this and her Monster is destroyed but her Life Points were spared. Guzma smiles as if knowing he had won "There's nothing much you can do now! Go ahead and surrender! Turn end!"

No sooner had he ended his turn Javelin Beetle's attack went back to normal **6900-3450**

Yuzu refused to back down "Never! It's my final turn, I draw!"

She drew her card "I'll activate Spell Card: **Fairy Prayer!** "

She holds a coin as she activated her Spell Card "Now with this card, I get to call heads or tails...If I call it right, then I get to draw two cards. If I call it wrong, then I can't do anything for the rest of this turn!"

She took her chance "I call it to be heads!"

She flips the coin and it was heads! She celebrated "Sweet! Now I draw two more cards!"

She drew three cards "I activate Fortissimo's effect by sending it to the Graveyard it can be used as Polymerization! I'll use it to fuse **Aria the Melodious Diva** , with **Shopina the Melodious Maestra** "

Yuzu then chants out a chant "Angel's Song! Supreme Genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Level 6, Fusion Summon, **Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!** "

Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir appeared on the field **ATK: 1000**

Guzma smirks "IS that all you got?"

"She's more than enough to help me for a while!" Yuzu replied "She's going to help me by turning this Duel around!"

She then spoke "For now you'll see why Battle, Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir, attack his Javelin Beetle!"

"Now you're the one that's lost it! My Javelin Beetle's stronger than your Monster by a wide margin" Guzma told her then he laughs evilly "Such a suicidal waste!"

Yuzu just holds her end smiling at least he wasn't expecting what she had around and her Monster comes at Guzma's Monster and gets struck by Javelin Beetle's Javelin. Instead of Yuzu taking the damage Guzma did and he looks at her bewildered "What just happened?" **Guzma's Life Points: 1550**

Yuzu giggled "My Fusion Monster's effect just happened! If she battles a Monster she can't be destroyed by Battle or Card effects. Then if she battled a Special Summoned Monster and Ritual Summoned Monsters are considered Special Summoned, she redirects any battle damage to you and destroys your Monster."

Guzma watches as his Javelin Beetle was destroyed "No way!"

"Oh yes way" Yuzu told him "For Bloom Deva Mr. Guzma your Special Summoned Monsters are useless! No matter what you do! With a Monster that can't be destroyed by Battle or Card Effects, it looks like I have the winning end this time. Turn end!"  
Guzma smiles "Tough girl! I like that! However I have so much more Life Points than you that I'll survive whatever you can give me for at least one more round. It's my move, I draw!"

He checked his hand "Sweet! I summon the **Infertility Beetle Tuner Monster!** "

Infertility Beetle appears on the field **ATK: 600**

"Doesn't matter what you plan to do" Yuzu told him "You can't beat Bloom Deva!"

"Only partially true and you'll see why Yuzu" Guzma told her "For I'm going to tune my Level 2 Infertility Beetle with my Level four Shield Worm!"

Infertility Beetle split into two huge rings and it scanned Guzma's Shield Worm as he chants out "Spider of Mind Control, spew from the ground and beat down any opponent that gets in your way. Synchro Summon...Level 6 **Underground Arachnid!** "

In a flash of white light Underground Arachnid appeared on the field **ATK: 2400**

"Sure she's stronger" Yuzu said "But a Synchro Summon is a Special Summoned Monster! Bloom Deva will destroy it when you attack!"

"Then I won't attack yet little girl"

"What do you mean?"

Guzma began mocking her "What do I mean? Well little girl, why don't I activate Underground Arachnid's special ability? Once per turn she can take control of one your Monsters and treat it as an equip Spell Card."

Yuzu gulps terrified "It can do that?"

"You bet she can!" Guzma told her "And I'll do it now, Underground Arachnid, use Thiefing Web!"

Underground Arachnid took aim and shot silk at Yuzu's Bloom Deva and brought it over to his side and she now saw Guzma's plan. He smirked "Thought you were able to turn the tide against me? Well it appears that you just lost for that was an effect that can be used against your Bloom Deva as it doesn't cause destruction! Battle, Underground Arachnid attack Yuzu directly!"

Yuzu had no cards in her hand. Her Fusion Monster which was great usually would've worked on most people had just been captured and brought to Guzma's side of the field. She knew that if she had gotten her next turn then possibly if she'd attack Underground Arachnid with something over it's attack points then her own Fusion Monster might been destroyed instead and sent to the Graveyard. She watches as Underground Arachnid spat silk at her and took the spider web attack in her chest which briefly knocked her out and knocked her sandals off. Guzma had won this Duel in his usual fashion.

 **Guzma's Life Points: 1550**

 **Yuzu's Life Points: 0**

Guzma walks over to Yuzu's unconscious body. She looked too peaceful sleeping but Guzma had other plans for her. He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. A Team Skull Grunt reported that he had looked over the area and that no Earthbound Immortal had been found. Guzma looked at Yuzu as he smirked "What a weakling beaten down by me as always."

He turned to the Grunt "Notify Plumeria and Gladion that I'm coming with a human hostage."

"Yes sir!"

Back at the Duel with Alexis, Alexis herself was beaten by Gladion whom actually wasn't a pushover, she had gotten not only Cyber Blader out but a Cyber Angel out as well and it still wasn't enough to beat Gladion whom took the victory over her. Before Gladion could think of what to do with the defeated Obelisk Blue, he saw Plumeria returned to him with Blair and Erin beginning to wear out from dueling ten Grunts.

"I see you did your end of the deal, Plumeria"

"Indeed" Plumeria said.

The girls all turned to see a white haired man and it was Alexis that spoke "Yuzu!"

"Oh-no!" Tea shouted alarmed.

Sakura turned "Whose he?"

"Boss!" all the Grunts shouted.

"Figures...He'd be the boss" Blair muttered "Bullies always seem to think bigger is better."

"Don't you and I know it" Erin muttered with her.

Guzma saw that by how Alexis was kneeling in shock that she lost to some Team Skull Enforcer but he had a hostage already. He turned addressing the other girls "As you can see I found your friend Yuzu here. She's resting." He eyes Sakura "However, that being said I'm taking your friend Yuzu with me. She maybe of some use to Team Skull."

Alexis tried to get up so she could try to save Yuzu but at the moment she saw Gladion's Pokemon Type Null and it was enough for her to rethink her options. After all a card similar to this actual real life creature was the one that had beaten her.

"We won't let you take her!" Erin told him.

Guzma smirked "Oh? You intend to come after us? Well try it! Gladion, Plumeria...And the rest of the members of Team Skull were leaving for our own town at once with our captive!"

"Yes sir!" was the reply from the Grunts all to happy to leave.

With five of them having been beaten by Tea herself being extremely glad to leave feeling humilated.

Sakura, and Erin debate to use a Sakura card when Plumeria must've felt them trying it "Don't bother...Sazzle! Use **Smokescreen** again!"

The three foot tall purple lizard obeyed her trainer and unleashed more smoke causing all the girls to cough and cover up their eyes. After about five minutes of coughing the girls all seemed to regain their sights. Once they had done so, all of Team Skull seemed to have left the including Gladion, Team Skull's Enforcer, Plumeria, the Team Skull's admin, and finally Guzma himself...With sadly he had taken Yuzu prisoner.

"We need to get back to the boys" Sakura told them.

"Are you okay Alexis?" Erin asked her.

Alexis stood up "I am...However I lost to Gladion. Why didn't they take me as well?"

"Good question" Tea admitted "Maybe it was because Gladion and Plumeria were sent to distract us while Yuzu sadly stumbled into Guzma's hands."

Erin turned to Blair "The Grunts were easy."

Blair agreed "Even a five year old Duelist possibly could beat those grunts...Heck" she paused looking at Tea "Even Tea beat five Team Skull Grunts."

"Gladion, Plumeria and Guzma must be the only three strong duelist amoung them" Alexis muttered.

"We never got to see Plumeria's deck" Erin muttered.

"Even though Alexis and Sakura were with me" Tea admitted "I was too busy fending off Team Skull Grunts to notice her duel with Gladion."

"That one Monster he used on me" Alexis muttered "It seemed to be a Chimera type Monster just like the actual Monster he had with him but it clearly was a different one. It was a card I have never seen in my life."

The girls all begin their way back to the boys to tell them this outcome with Erin looking back at Yuzu's direction she was taken or what she guessed was the direction thinking _Yuzu, we're coming to rescue you! I promise, stay strong!_

Team Skull might've taken a hostage but a Kaiba Probe had seen the duel between Guzma and Yuzu then flew off towards the Kaiba Dome where Kaiba studied the footage alongside Tatsuya whom frowned. Tatsuya spoke "Looks like I have to rescue her."

Kaiba "Sadly so, I'll occupy you to help save Yuzu. However it looks like you and I may cross paths with Erin's group."

Tatsuya nodded "That is if they can catch up to Team Skull."

Seto Kaiba and Tatsuya prepared to track down Team Skull and rescue Yuzu knowing full out Erin once she got to the boys would tell them what had developed.

 **End of Chapter**

 ***Sorry everyone, I wanted to upload this yesterday but time completely wore out. That and I was trying to figure out what was wrong with my car. Since it's was making weird noises and I don't have my parents with me so I had to wait till they got home to try to figure out what was wrong. Anyway once again I am sorry this is late but if anyone that owns a car knows how much time can be used up on making sure it works properly. Also that being said I still don't know what's wrong with it. The engine's making strange noises almost whistling like immediately when it starts but settles down when I've put speed on it. That being said the car still runs but if there is anyone that may have an idea what it is please let me know. Anyway this chapter of Team Skull P1 is over and Yuzu is taken hostage. Next chapter is Chapter 33: Team Skull PII:** _ **Erin and her friends must rescue Yuzu whose being held captive by Guzma. Erin has to team up with Tatsuya to help save Yuzu and overcome Gladion and Plumeria in a Tag Duel.**_

 **Special Cards, there are some fanmade cards in this so here they are.**

 **Pokemon Spinark**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Insect/Effect**

 **Attribute: DARK  
ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000**

 **Effect: When you Successfully Normal Summon this Card, you can search through your deck and add up to two more "Pokemon Spinark" Monsters to your Hand. If this card was used for a Ritual, Fusion, or Synchro Material Monster that Monster gains 500 ATK.**

 **Owned by Guzma**

 **Bugnaium Z**

 **Type: Quick-Play Spell**

 **Effect: Activate when you have at least 1 Insect Type Monster Face-Up on the field. That Monster has it's Attack Points Doubled Until the End Phase of your or your Opponent's turn. The Insect Type Monster can attack all Monsters on your opponent's side of the field for the remainder of the Battle Phase only. You can only activate Bugnaium Z once.**

 **Owned by Guzma**

 **Fairy Prayer**

 **Type: Normal Spell**

 **Effect: Flip a Coin and call Heads or Tails. If you call right Draw two cards from your Deck. If you call wrong Immediately End your turn.**

 **Owned by Yuzu.**


	34. Chapter 33: Team Skull P2

Chapter 33: Team Skull P2

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or Yugioh. I do own Erin. Also Erin's Rival Tatsuya is another OC I own.**

In an abandoned mansion located in Po Town in the Aloha Region, Yuzu was beginning to come around. She opened her eyes to find her head in a brown bag sitting down arms tied to a pole. She tries to move herself to free herself but whoever had tied her up really knew how to tie someone up. She was however able to move her legs which when she had done so she managed to move her legs up towards her mouth and with her toes felt that she had also been gagged. Sighing Yuzu puts her legs in the original position knowing she had been kidnapped. The door opens a female voice sounded "Time to see if our prisoner is awake...Go take off the bag."

"Yes ma'am!"

Yuzu heard the sound of feet moving to her and the bag on her head was removed. Yuzu saw the pink haired girl Plumeria whom was looking at her "So you're finally awake!."

Yuzu's eyes seemed to beg to ask the other girl on why she was here. Plumeria answered "You're here because Guzma beat you in a Duel thinking you could help us out finding our objective. Now that you are awake we're going to take you to Guzma again...And you better agree to help us or else."

"Or else what?" Yuzu tries to say with her gag on but it was muffled.

Plumeria seemed to know what she was asking and answered with an evil smirk "I'm sure Guzma would love to torture you till you submit. Or he'll turn you over to however you were truly looking for."

Yuzu literally almost peed herself if Guzma did give her to MFWD specifically Demonica, then she would be in the female Demon's stomach digiesting a cruel way to go and Yuzu didn't want to experience being tortured.

The two Team Skull Grunts that were with Plumeria untie Yuzu and force her to stand with her arms behind her back which Plumeria handcuffs h while also removing the gag "That's right...Now let's move it! Guzma wants to see you now."

The three march their prisoner across the mansion. As she is forced to march Yuzu finds it odd that they had to exit the top floor and go outside to get to Guzma's room which was also located inside the mansion on the same floor. Once they went back inside Plumeria nods towards the grunt that was guarding the door. He steps aside and opened it. Yuzu is shoved in by Plumeria and Yuzu looks at the other girl at first before seeing Guzma standing on his bed. Yuzu does a quick scan to see a huge briefcase of what she could make out as actual Bugnaium Z crystals. She doesn't look for long as Plumeria pushed Yuzu forward "On your knees!"

Yuzu glared at Plumeria for the push but reluctantly obeys her and was now on her knees with her arms still behind her back and still in handcuffs. Guzma looks at Yuzu "I see you're awake. About time you woke! Betcha wondering why I took you."

Yuzu might've been able to resist Plumeria a bit but Guzma was a different story, she had been beaten by Guzma and decided to play it safe. She didn't say a word only nodded her head to confirm Guzma's statement.

Guzma smirked "Good! I hate repeating things to captives. So listen up."

Yuzu stares at him trying to contain herself from showing that she was scared of him. She had to remain calm and hope her friends were coming to save her. Guzma then spoke "Tell me, what is your name again little girl?"

"Yuzu sir!" Yuzu replied.

"Yuzu hugh?" Guzma asked "I guess little girl will do fine too."

Yuzu wanted to say call her by her real name but felt that wouldn't be the best thing to say in her situation for fear Guzma would turn her into MFWD as Yuzu spoke "Do you all work for MFWD?"

"MFWD?" Plumeria asked.

"Masks for World Domination?"

"Haven't heard of them until now" Guzma told her "Besides Team Skull wouldn't be caught dead wearing masks...Anyway I brought you here so you can help me out."

"I will not cooperate!"

"Oh yes you will" Guzma told her "You see, my aim is to be the best Bug user in any game. I'm also a Trainer with incredible Bug Type Pokemon, as well as an insect duelist. However when I looked at my deck and thought it was complete at first, I noticed that one Monster I didn't have that would make my deck complete...Care to have a guess?"

Yuzu bit her lip at the sound of it, she recalled that Guzma easily beat her in the Duel he had with her, he had Underground Arachnid which should've been incredible enough...However as he was speaking she had a feeling who...Earthbound Immortal Uru?"

"Correct!" Guzma told her "Which was why all of Team Skull was at the location you were at before, we were looking for it."

"If you aren't working for MFWD, What do you have to gain for using such an evil monster?" Yuzu asked.

Guzma answered "Clean out your eyes little girl! I told you I aim to be the best Bug user in any type of sport or game. I have incredible Bug Type Pokemon which one of them my Gliospod is one fierce opponent that no one has even beaten in battle. I'm also an Insect themed Duelist. Having Earthbound Immortal Uru in my deck will fit into it nicely and make my deck highly unbeatable!"

Yuzu thought to herself _So he only wants Uru to complete his deck? He's not after world domination? What's Team Skull for anyway?  
_ Guzma looks at his prisoner "Yuzu!"

Yuzu looks at him immediately as if she were a dog. He smirked at this "I'll ask you this. You will help me find where Uru is."

Yuzu gulps "Y-Y-Y-Y-You have the wrong girl! If you want a girl Demonica of MFWD is one you can ask to find Uru! My own friends and I maybe are trying to find and stop the Earthbound Immortals from being used because MFWD has them! So I wouldn't know how to start even if I wanted to help you!"

This wasn't the words Guzma wanted to hear "Oh so you aren't going to help?"

Yuzu panics not liking how he was looking at her like this to intimidate her which was working "LIKE I SAID! EVEN IF I DID WANT TO HELP YOU I WOULDN'T KNOW HOW TO!"

Guzma looks at Yuzu "You'll help me one way or another. Even if you don't know where Uru is located you'll help me in anyway."

Yuzu begins shivering but tries to sound brave "Oh really how?"

Guzma smiles bringing out his Pokeball "Oh? Why don't you say hello to **Glisospod** "

A four foot tall water bug appeared in a flash of light " **Glisopod!** "

Guzma smirks asYuzu saw how huge the claws were "I'm sure Glisopod here would love to practice his Raser Shell or First Impression attacks on you or sharpen his claws on your body."

Yuzu gulps as she had seen many bugs in her life, even in Duel Monsters however this real life creature was scary. Heck it was as tall as she was or taller! She took one look at the creature's claws and knew that if it had a chance to use them on her body then it could easily slice her in half! Yuzu was lost for words standing upright completely scared out of her wits. Seeing her like this caused Guzma to smile he had his prisoner where he wanted her "You will help me right?"

Yuzu nods not wanting to die being sliced in half by the creature's huge claws. She holds up her arms "Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes, I'll help you!"

"Good answer" Guzma told her.

Yuzu eyes Guzma heart pounding "I'm still not sure how I can help you locate Uru."

"All you have to do is tell me what to look for."

Yuzu sighs "From what Phineas told me, these Earthbound Immortals have some sort of marking in the ground. We were looking for a marking so that we could take that problem out!"

Plumeria had an idea pulling out a laptop computer "Guzma...Perhaps she can help us out by putting her brain to work on located any weird marks online?"

Guzma liked the idea "Good idea"

Plumeria frees Yuzu's hands from her handcuffs and now has Yuzu sit in a chair and ties her to the chair in Guzma's room "Work, Yuzu!"

Yuzu gulps nodding turning the laptop on with Guzma watching her. Guzma then spoke to Glisopod "If she does anything but look for weird markings...Stab her."

The Pokemon nodded putting it's claws at Yuzu's back. Yuzu sobbed once as she is forced to work in this condition knowing that one wrong move could make her captors hurt her.

While this was going on Plumeria turned to Guzma "Her friends might be coming to look for her."

Guzma took this into consideration "I'm fine with our prisoner here. You can take Gladion with you. I need you two to delay Yuzu's rescuers until she finds the Earthbound Immortal."

Yuzu overhears this and turned towards him "If I find any trace Mr. Guzma sir...And if you find Uru and get it will you release me?"

Guzma looks at her "Well I guess I should allow that to happen. After all I would have nothing else for you to do little girl. However you will remain my captive till we find him. Now work harder!"

"Yes, sir!" Yuzu said working harder.

She felt Glisopod's claw at her back and was scared for her life.

Plumeria left the room and then walked down to the first level of the mansion where Gladion was waiting. She turns to him "We have our new orders. Yuzu's friends maybe coming to attempt a rescue mission to save Yuzu. We're under orders to delay them."

"As Guzma wishes" Gladion replied.

The two leave the mansion and wait directly at the gates where a barricade was in a well as four or eight Grunts. Gladion couldn't help but not look back up directly at Guzma's room feeling a bit sorry for Yuzu, after all he had a sister named Lillie whom he left behind at Aether Paradise in order to try to protect her.

Back in Japan, Alexis, Blair, Erin, Sakura and Tea returned to the boys. Joey turned to see Erin and the other girls out of breathe. Yugi never seen any girl so out of breathe before. He knew they had to have been running from something. Phineas did a double take counting down the number of girls mentally in his head. Almost doing that immediately he knew something had happened to Yuzu as she was the only one missing.

"What happened Sakura?" Syaoran Li asked.

Sakura explained "The girls and I have managed to get into that area and we can confirm that it is highly possible it is an MFWD recruitment center for girls...However, it wasn't MFWD that was there...This Team Skull group was also there."

"Team Skull?" Joey asked Phineas and Ferb "Does that ring a bell to you two because it doesn't to me."

"Got us too" Phineas admitted.

"However they are" Blair said catching her breathe "Their grunts are easy...However...Erin and I never got to duel Plumeria..."

"I did get the chance to duel Gladion" Alexis admitted then she sighed "And I lost to him."

"You got away though" Joey said he looked around "One of you didn't."

"Where's Yuzu?" Yuya asked.

Erin answered "She somehow managed to find her way to Team Skull's Leader Guzma, and she was forced to Duel him, in which she lost...Then Guzma took her captive!"

"She's been taken?" Yuya asked "But why would Team Skull want Yuzu?"

Alexis shrugged "I lost so I should've been taken too but they didn't."

"You gotta point there" Tea admitted "You did lose to Gladion yet they didn't capture you...So why would they go after Yuzu for losing?"

"Probably because she Dueled Team Skull's leader" Phineas answered "Maybe he didn't know Gladion was victorious over you...Or Gladion was sent as a distraction rather than to capture you."

"One thing is for sure" Yugi told the group "Is that they have Yuzu, but what for is the question."

"Sakura!" Li said to his wife "Did Team Skull say anything about their objective?"

"Only that they couldn't find any trace of what they were searching for" Sakura admitted

"Do you know where they've taken her?" Yuya asked.

Erin sighed "No, but we got one hint...They've taken her to their town."

"And that Yuzu being theirs will be some use to Team Skull" Blair adds on.

Yugi tried to rack his brain on why Team Skull would want Yuzu.

Erin sits on the ground resting with Tea at her side. Blair sighs too also sitting as it was Syaoran Li that asks them "Did these Team Skull guys-"

"Some of them were girls daddy" Erin told him.

"And girls" Syaoran Li said corrected himself before adding on "Say anything about them to be with MFWD?"

"I didn't get that vibe" Sakura answered her husband "They were, evil in the sense when it came to goals but they weren't, evil-evil like MFWD is ether. My guess and hunch is the other girls and I were at the right place at the wrong time."

"So your saying that this Team Skull attack on all five of you was a random act?" Joey asked her.

"Yes" Sakura answered "It must've been a random act because they attacked all so suddenly. It was as if they felt as if we stumbled onto them as well."

"Random or not" Yuya said "We have to rescue Yuzu."

"Agreed" Erin said "But we have no way of knowing where only Guzma's words say they've taken her to their town."

"I'm curious on what they meant by that" Joey said to Erin "I mean...No town can totally be in control of those guys can it?"

"If they do control an entire town" Yugi told him "Then that would make them pretty intimidating."

"Let's get back to Pegasus's mansion" Erin suggested "He might have something that can help us."  
Blair turned to Erin "Yuzu has the transmitter on her like it's on me...Perhaps we can track her down using it."

"Our communications were jammed by those screeches" Erin told her.

"So that's why you couldn't get into contact with us" Yugi said.

Sakura shook her head yes as if to tell the boys that were with them that they had tried to contact them but the communications were jammed. Phineas nods "Easy thing to fix next time."

"Build communication devices that can't be jammed by high pitched sounds" Ferb agreed.

The group now heads back to Pegasus's mansion. They didn't see the shadow of Demonica whom had been in the tree tops hunting for another female victim to eat. The Succubus had heard that Team Skull had captured a friend to Erin. She licks her lips eagerly to eat another girl of Erin...And this time, she wouldn't be using the girl's form to trick Erin...She'd digest the victim alive. She waits till they were out of hearing range before pulling out a device "Leader...I must inform you that Erin and her friends know about our recruitment area for girls only...It seems that this Team Skull was in that area too...They have captured a girl from Erin's team."

"It had better be, Blair" the voice responded.

"It's this Yuzu girl" Demonica said "My hunch is that Team Skull's leader Guzma is searching for Earthbound Immortal Uru."

"Where are you getting at Demonica?"

Demonica answered evilly "Oh, nothing much but to give Guzma what he wants in exchange for a juicy Yuzu."

"He's not interested in joining MFWD. We can't afford to give him Uru because of it!"

"Master...Why does it have to be they have to be with us?"

"Such power is wasted on those that want to use Uru as a common card to use in their deck."

"We can afford to give Guzma Uru" Demonica told him "Plus I want to make Erin suffer at losing one of her newest friends."

"Demonica..." the leader of MFWD spoke then he sighed "Fine...But rather than give Guzma the card...Have him bring Yuzu to you, you know as payment ether that or you can go after one of the other girls he may have with him."

Demonica nods "Thank you! I'll get right away onto it."

She flies to her hideout to prepare to have a juicy naked Yuzu for dinner later.

Erin and her friends returned to Pegasus's mansion. Yugi and Tea had left to see if Kaiba could do anything to help find Yuzu. Once there, Phineas and Ferb worked quickly to repair the communications devices. This was done in amazingly ten minutes. Once this was repaired the boys started to see if they could find where Yuzu was taken. In another room in Pegasus's mansion Erin with her friends say watching the two boys. The group was all amazed when the boys returned with a sensor array which was operating "This is how we'll track each other if we ever get kidnapped" Phineas explained "The chips we hide on each other will immediately activate and should give us our location."

The radar device circled on a computer screen causing Joey to smile "You boys are so good to have around."

Phineas nodded "You bet we are! We'd make any team great."

Suddenly the machine was going off like crazy and Ferb was silent pointing to the screen for his brother Phineas to look at.

"What's going on?" Joey inquired.

"We've gotta hit!" Phineas replied "Yuzu's transmitter is going off!"

"That's great!" Yuya shouted "Where is she being held at?"

Ferb was typing away at the computer he was at and the location was rang up causing Phineas to answer "She's being held in Po Town! According to the computer, it's a Town in the Aloha Region located on Ula'ula Island."

"That's great!" Erin said "Let's get moving."  
"Hold on there" Phineas warned he then gasps "According to the computer...Team Skull owns all of Po Town!"

"Define own it" Joey told him.

"As in...They control it!"

"In other words it's their base of operations!" Alexis shouted.

"Great" Erin muttered "Team Skull has their own town! Just great...Not just one building...But all of them!"

"HOW'D DID ONE EVIL TEAM GET AN ENTIRE TOWN?!" Yuya asked shocked, he had heard of many evil organizations but they only centered in one three buildings and not certainly an entire town."

"Not sure" Syaoran muttered not liking that fact "So we're basically going into a full town controlled by Team Skull."

"How can we get to that island?" Erin asked.

Pegasus answered "By helicopters!"

"Which really puts a damper on things" Phineas admitted "Because Helicopters only allow so many to ride on it...Sakura Syaoran, and Li will have to stay behind as well as Tea and Yugi."

"Can a Helicopter fit all the rest of us?" Erin asked looking at Alexis, Blair, Joey, Phineas, Ferb and herself."

"It'll be a tight squeeze" Pegasus told them "But I could manage."

"Then let's get right too it!" Erin said.

Yuya nodded "Let's go for Yuzu!"

Sakura was hugging Erin "Be careful sweetie!"

"I will mommy!" Erin said.

"Stay close to your friends and don't get lost" Syaoran Li told his daughter.

The group of seven now get into a helicopter and it flew off taking Phineas's directions to Po Town.

The Helicopter finds the Ula'ula Island and lands at a Pokemon Center on Route Seventeen. After asking the nurse inside the animal hospital where Po Town was. The nurse got shaky and the group could tell Team Skull certainly left an impression on the island especially when Po Town was mentioned. The nurse did however give them directions. They enter a meadow full of red flowers. Luckily there was a pathway that lead out of the meadow and into a new stretch of area where it was rainy.

"Ah great..." Joey complained "Phineas...You never mentioned there would be rain!"

"The radar device we used can't tell us weather conditions" Phineas told him "So how was I supposed to know it would be rainy."

"Good point."

As they get out they see a police station then after they walked down the road they came across a gate. Joey looks up at the gate "Well, beyond these gates lie the town Yuzu's been taken in...Let's go in!"

He tries to open the gates but he wasn't able too "Anyone see where a key is?"

They were being watched by what appeared to be a middle age police officer whom approached "I haven't seen you all before...You must be new."

The group turns to see the officer, he had gray hair and spoke in a bored type of tone. It is Pegasus that spoke "Ah, nice to see you on this rainy day officer, I'm Maximum Pegasus recently Team Skull kidnapped a friend of my student Erin and was taken to Po Town. I don't suppose you have the keys now."

"I do" The officer replied "But you've gotta be prepared to take Team Skull on."

"Trust us" Joey told the officer "They messed with the wrong group."

"Fine then" the officer replied using a key to open the gates "Everyone has their reasons I suppose...If you don't make it...I'll see to it that your remains get to your loved ones."

Joey turned "Are you a member of Team Skull."

"No" The officer replied "Just giving you a warning to never mess with Team Skull at their town, those that do usually never leave alive."

The group now entered Po Town and it was a sorry state to behold. Apparently Team Skull didn't know or have much care for the buildings as most buildings were abandoned. Add that to the rain which kept falling down it wasn't a sight to behold. The place really looked creepy. Once in however they saw a barricade with Gladion and Plumeria waiting for them as well as perhaps fifty Team Skull Grunts all armed with Duel Disks.

"We were expecting you lot" Plumeria told them.

"You messed with the wrong people!" Yuya told her "Your boss kidnapped Yuzu!"

Plumeria nodded "That's right, he did...But no worries, he plans to return Yuzu alive if she does a good job working for him to help find what he wants."

Gladion was silent bringing a hand to his head and Joey eyes him "Aren't you going to say something?"

"Like how much of an idiot you are?" Gladion shot back "Seriously, you all shouldn't have came to Po Town."

"Well we ain't backing down till we save Yuzu!" Erin said.

"So be it" Plumeria said "Grunts...Try to do your best but leave Erin to me...Gladion you take one on too."

"Sure!" Gladion said "It'll be a tag team Duel."

Alexis wanted a rematch with Gladion feeling quite bad that she had been beaten "Erin, would you mind if I dueled alongside you?"

Erin smiles "Sure thing Alexis!"

Gladion looks at Alexis "So, you're dueling me as well again even though I've beaten you before?"

Alexis eyes him "I have made a vow to help Erin out. You should've taken me as well as Yuzu. To rescue Yuzu, I'll go too."

All of the Grunts all take a step forward, some facing Joey, some facing Blair, three pairs of Grunts to duel Phineas and Ferb, and the rest...Some of them were facing Yuya, and the rest...Were about to get a painful lesson on choosing your opponent carefully as they had to face off against Pegasus himself whom taunted the Grunts "You all want to Duel me? My dueling talent is wasted on duelist like you but oh well come at me!"

Alexis and Erin strolled up activated their Duel Disks with Gladion along with Plumeria doing the same with their own. Each of the four duelist drew their first five cards shouting " **DUEL!** "

 **Alexis and Erin's LP: 8000**

 **Gladion and Plumeria's Life Points: 8000**

"I'll start us off" Plumeria suggested.

"Fine by us" Alexis told her.

"It's my move" Plumeria announced she checked her hand "First, I activate Continuous Spell Card **Burden of the Mighty!** Now all of your Monsters lose one hundred attack points per level.

"Next" Plumeria announced "I'll set one Monster face-down and end my turn!"

"It's my move!" Alexis announced "I draw!"

She drew her card "And I'll activate Spell Card: **Polymerization!** I'll use it to fuse **Etiole Cyber** and **Blade Skater** in order to Fusion Summon, **Cyber Blader!** "

Alexis's Cyber Blader appeared on the field. **ATK: 2100**

However thanks to Burden of the Mighty, it lost six hundred of it's attack points. **ATK: 1500**

"Battle!" Alexis announced "Cyber Blader attack Plumeria's face-down Monster with **Blade-Skate Slash!** "

Alexis's Fusion Monster heard her and obeyed striking Plumeria's Monster which was as she spoke " **Giant Germ!** "

Alexis frowns knowing what was next as the Giant Germ was shattered.

Plumeria smiles "Now you lose five hundred Life Points and I get to Special Summon up to two more of them in attack mode!"

Alexis watches her her Life Points took a hit.

 **Alexis and Erin's Life Points: 7500**

Then two more Giant Germ appeared on the field **ATK: 1000 (X2)**

"It's my move!" Gladion announced "I draw!"

He drew his card "First of all, I'll set one Monster face down in defense mode then switch the two Giant Germ into defense mode!"

Gladion set one Monster in defense mode and switched the Giant Germ into defense mode **DEF: 100**

Gladion then looked at the girls "With that I end my turn"

"It's my move!" Erin announced "I draw!"

Erin drew her card and smiled "I activate Field Spell Card: Molten Destruction! It gives all Fire Attribute Monsters five hundred more attack points!"

The field turned into a volcano and Erin spoke "Now I'll summon my Cyber Phoenix in attack mode!"

Cyber Phoenix appeared on the field and thanks to Molten Destruction it's attack points were **ATK: 1700**

Burden of the Mighty however weakened it a bit **ATK: 1700-1300**

"Battle!" Erin announced "Cyber Phoenix shall attack your face down Monster!"

Cyber Phoenix attacked and Gladion's Monster was revealed to be "Nimble Momomogus!"

Alexis bit her lip not liking that.

Erin's attack was too much for Gladion's Monster and it was destroyed. Gladion then spoke "When a Nimble Momomogus is destroyed I gain one thousand more Life Points and like Giant Germ I get to Special Summon two more of them!"

 **Gladion and Plumeria's Life Points: 9000**

Erin watches as Gladion special summoned two more of his Monsters

"I'll set one card face down" Erin replied "Turn end!"

"It's move!" Plumeria announced "I draw!"

Alexis then spoke an effect "Sense you have three or more monsters on the field my Cyber Blader's effect changes to be unaffected by Card Effects! Which means her attack points return to normal!"

Erin smiles hearing that effect as Cyber Blader's attack points were back to normal. **1500-2100**

"That maybe true" Plumeria said "But now I offer up both of my remaining Giant Germ in order to Summon **Cobra Dragon!** "

The two Giant Germ of Plumeria's vanished in in their place was a huge giant dragon with the hood of of the cobra snake. **ATK: 3000**

Erin was ready for it "I activate my **Trap Card: Bottomless Trap Hole!** This card destroys your Monster and removes it from play!"

Erin's Trap Card activated but Plumeria is ready "By discarding one Card from my hand to the Graveyard, Cobra Dragon can't be destroyed by Battle or Card Effect. Also when Cobra Dragon is Normal or Special Summoned it switches into defense mode!"

Cobra Dragon switched into defense mode **DEF: 2000**

"That doesn't seem so bad" Erin told her.

"Then perhaps I should make you fear it" Plumeria said "Now we can enter my Battle Phase!  
Erin growls "You have no Monsters in attack mode!"

"I don't need to" Plumeria said "You see Cobra Dragon while in defense mode can attack and like a certain "Elemental Hero" by halving it's attack points it can attack directly!"

Alexis knew the Elemental Hero Monster Plumeria was talking about, Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster.

Erin heard this knowing this was bad as Plumeria spoke "Which now Cobra Dragon, attack Erin directly with **Venomous Bite!** "

After halving it's attack stat, **3000-1500,** Cobra Dragon hisses like a cobra then lashes out biting Erin in her neck causing her and Alexis's Life Points to fall.

Plumeria watches as Erin actually felt the venomous fangs inject Venom into her and caused her to fall onto her knees.

 **Alexis and Erin's Life Points: 6000**

"Erin!" Alexis shouted she looks at Plumeria "What did you just do to her?"

"This Duel is real battle damage" Gladion answered "Erin just took an actual venomous bite.

"The venom Cobra Dragon inflicts due to a direct attack take direct effect" Plumeria explained "The Venom will kill Erin if you don't win this duel."

Blair overheard this "Erin!"

"This venom will get out of me if I win this duel?" Erin asked.

Plumeria nods "Indeed, but it's not like you will win with Alexis's help."

"I must" Erin muttered getting onto her feet.

"Turn end then" Plumeria told her.

"It's my move!" Alexis announced "I draw!"

She drew her card "This is for you Erin, I activate the Equip Spell Card: **Fusion Weapon!** And I'll equip it to Cyber Blader giving her fifteen hundred more attack points!"

A gun like weapon appeared in Cyber Blader's hands increasing her attack points by fifteen hundred. **2100-3600**

Alexis then spoke "Next I activate Quick-Play Spell Card, **Warrior's Oath!** "

A Spell Card appeared and Alexis spoke it's effect "Until the end of the turn, with one attack during my Battle Phase my Monster can destroy all Monster Cards on your side of the field inflecting piercing damage on the Monster I attacked."

"Battle!" Alexis announced "Cyber Blader, attack Venom Dragon!"

Cyber Blader took aim and fired and Plumeria spoke "I activate Cobra Dragon's ability by discarding one card from my hand to the Graveyard she can't be destroyed by battle or card effect once per turn! So Cobra Dragon, use your Shed Skin ability!" Plumeria discarded the last card in her hand.

Alexis nodded "True, but you forget my Monster inflicts Piercing damage plus destroys all other Monsters on your side of the field!"

Plumeria watches as Alexis's Monster's attack hit the field destroying all of Gladion and Plumeria's Monsters except for Cobra Dragon.

Plumeria was struck by the recoil and since it was real life Battle damage she kneels too weakened.

 **Gladion and Plumeria's Life Points: 7400**

"Nice one!" Erin announced weakly.

"We'll win this" Alexis promised she then eyes Plumeria and Gladion "I'll set Cyber Phoenix in defense mode. Since you are now down to one Monster my Cyber Blader's effect is she can't be destroyed by Battle once per turn. But it does make her take effect of your Burden of the Mighty."

Cyber Blader's attack lowered a bit **3600-3000** while Cyber Phoenix went into defense mode but due to Molten Destruction had it's defense points lowered by four hundred **DEF: 1300**

"Turn end" Alexis said.

"It's my move!" Gladion announced "I draw!"

He drew "For my next move, I activate Spell Card: **Fallen Creatures!** "

Gladion explained "Now by removing from play up to three monsters in my Graveyard, I can draw up to four more cards and I only get to keep them if they are Monsters. If they are anything else, I have to immediately discard them to the Graveyard. So, I'll remove Plumeria's Giant Germs all three of them!"

Plumeria lets him and he drew four cards and they were all Monsters and he smirked looking at Erin "It's been nice knowing you Alexis."

"Why is that?" Alexis asked.

Gladion held up two cards "Because, I'm about to show you this."

Erin saw the cards which were green and yellow which meant Pendulum Monster!

Gladion then spoke "I'll set the Pendulum Scale using Zany Zebra and Dragonpulse Magician!"

Gladion placed Zany Zebra in one Pendulum Card slot and Dragonpulse Magician in the other setting the scale and Gladion spoke "I now set the Pendulum Scale of two to six! Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! **Pendulum Summon!** Appear now! My monsters! Elephun Tuner Monster, two Photon Saber Tigers, and Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts!"

Elephun appears along with two Photon Saber Tiger and Gazelle the King of Mythical Beast.

 **ATK: 500, 2000 (X2), and 1500**

"Next" Gladion spoke "I activate spell Card: Polymerization to fuse **Gazelle the King of Mythical Beast** with **Berefemet**!"

The two selected Monsters began to Fuse themselves together and Gladion chants out "Flying rular of the skies, roar down from the heavens and swoop down pouncing on your prey...Fusion Summon...Level 6, **Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!** "

Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast appeared on the field **ATK: 2100**

"That's not all" Gladion promised his foes "I'm going to tune my Level two Elephun Tuner Monster with both of my Photon Saber Tigers!"

"Level 10 Synchro?" Alexis asked.

"You bet!" Gladion told her.

Elephun burst into two rings and it scanned both level four Photon Saber Tigers as he chanted out a second chant "Guardian of the Trees appear with your mighty roar to pulverize the enemy with your overpowering might...Synchro Summon Level 10, **Leo, the Keeper of the Sacred Tree!** "

Leo, the Keeper of the Sacred Tree appears on the field **ATK: 3100**

"Next" Gladion said "I'll activate Field Spell Card: **Closed Forest** it gives all of my monsters one hundred attack points for each Beast Type Monster my Graveyard!"

On Plumeria and Gladion's side of the field, there was their own Field Spell Card.

Alexis looked worried "There can be two Field Spell Cards out now?"

Pegasus nodded "Sadly so..."

Alexis mentally counted Gladion's Monsters three Nimble Momogas, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beast, Two Photon Saber Tigers, and Elephun that was a grand total of seven! She watches as all of Gladion's Beast Type Monsters gained seven hundred attack points. **2100-2800, 3100-3800**

Joey was at a lost to what had just happened as he spoke to Yuya "I thought you were the only one that could Pendulum Summon!"

Yuya gritted his teeth hating to admit that it did look bad "Someone must've been watching my duels or recording them...Because until now I was the only one that could Pendulum Summon...And boy he managed to summon some powerful monsters! Plus they have to deal with Cobra Dragon...Let's not forget that Plumeria on her turns can access the Pendulum Summoning too! Now that he's set it up!"

"Great..."

Phineas and his brother were dueling their second pair of Team Skull Grunts "We gotta hope the girls can pull this off!"

"He's right" Blair said "Erin and Alexis will think of something!"

"Let's hope so" Joey admitted looking at the Monsters Gladion and Plumeria just summoned "Because they are in trouble, plus Erin"

He saw Erin gasping for breathe "Was bitten and the only way to save her is if they win."

"For Yuzu" Erin told her friends "Alexis and I will endure anything."

Alexis agreed knowing that it would be her turn to feel Cobra Dragon's fangs and would if she and Erin lost die too. They had to figure something out and fast. She wasn't worried as she knew that nothing was settled.

In the mansion Guzma was watching as Yuzu found something interesting and she turned "Mr. Guzma...I found something from Demonica...She works for MFWD...She's sending you a message."

Guzma turned towards her "Go on and put her on screen."

Yuzu had a feeling what this was about but reluctantly obeys him not wanting Glisopod to kill her and Guzma now stares at the Succubus Demonica whom eyes him "Guzma I presume...I hear you are looking for a certain Earthbound Immortal and I bring you an offer."

Guzma watches nodding while wanting to hear more "Go on..."

Demonica smiled evilly eying Yuzu's image from the screen "A bit skinny but you'll do fine."

Yuzu sighs knowing her fate was sealed if Guzma heard what was on the screen but she doesn't exit out of it knowing she was dead ether way. She had to hope Guzma wouldn't turn her over. While this was happening Guzma failed to realize a Kaiba Corp Probe had found the room and was beaming the message back to Kaiba Corp where Kaiba and Tatsuya were now listening into what would happen to Yuzu. Kaiba had heard from Yugi about Demonica's eating human girl habits and wanted to know if Yuzu was on Demonica's menu. Kaiba looks at Tatsuya "Let's listen into see if this Guzma is going to turn your girlfriend over to Demonica...And where..."

Tatsuya turned to Kaiba as if asking why they were waiting.

Kaiba answered his unasked question with a smile on his face "Slow and steady sometimes win the race Tatsuya, your friends are trying to save her but from what our probe has seen from that Duel they won't make it in time to save her from the mansion, Guzma would be off if he decides to hold Yuzu over...So we'll wait to see where they'd be meeting at then...We'll drop in...Demonica at this time maybe too much for you but I'll handle her. You can then rescue your damsel in distress and trust me...You should ask her out once we've rescued her. She owes you one date at least for saving her."

Tatsuya now understood Kaiba's plan and nodded waiting to board the plane to save Yuzu thinking _At least Erin is trying to save her..._

 **Too be Continued**

 **I know this was supposed to be Tatsuya and Erin dueling Plumeria and Gladion, but I decided that it should be Alexis that is Erin's partner in this Tag Duel, why, well Alexis needs some time to shine and she was beaten by Gladion in the previous chapter so she wants a bit of payback. Besides she feels a bit guilty for Team Skull not taking her as well for losing since they took Yuzu for the same reason. Anyway next chapter is Chapter 34: Team Skull P2:** _ **Gladion and Plumeria continue their Duel can Erin and Alexis overcome the dangerous threats that Gladion and Plumeria has. Guzma agrees to give Yuzu to Demonica in exchange for the Earthbound Immortal Uru.**_

 _ **Ultimately**_ **, the last Duel is going to be Guzma vs. Tatsuya as I'm actually pairing him up with Yuzu, sorry Yuya/Yuzu fans she's just a cute girl in my eyes just looking at her.**


	35. Chapter 34: Team Skull P3

Chapter 34: Team Skull P3

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or Yugioh. I do own Erin. Also Erin's Rival Tatsuya is another OC I own.**

In the rainy town of Po Town, Dueling action was taking place. Blair, Ferb, Joey, Pegasus himself, Phineas and Yuya were dueling against Team Skull Grunts. Alexis and Erin were in a Tag Duel partners up against Plumeria the second-in-command of Team Skull and Gladion. It was only Gladion's second turn and things looked grim for both Alexis and Erin. In case you need a reminder here is what the scene looks like. Alexis and Erin had **6000** Life Points left, they had **Molten Destruction** on their side of the field, **Cyber Phoenix** in defense mode **1300,** **Cyber Blade** r equipped with **Fusion Weapon** giving her an incredible attack of **3600!** On their opponent's side of the field they had **7400** Life Points left, Gladion's field Spell Card which was **Closed Forest** , Gladion had set the Pendulum Scale using **Zany Zebra** and **Dragonpulse Magician** , using this new technqiue allowed Gladion to Fusion Summon **Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast** , and then Synchro Summon **Leo, the Keeper of the Sacred Tree** which thanks to Gladion's field Spell Card gave them a boost giving them high attacks such as **2800, and 3800**. Then there was **Cobra Dragon** a Monster Plumeria summoned on her last turn in defense mode at **2000**. This Monster would prove to be an annoyance it could prevent it's destruction by Battle or Card effect once per turn if the user discarded a card from their hand to the Graveyard, and even when it was in defense mode it could still attack by halving it's attack points which were 3000. Why were our heroes dueling Team Skull? Well they were going to rescue their friend Yuzu. Erin wasn't doing so well having been bitten by Cobra Dragon which turns out it injected real venom into her body which would kill her if they didn't win the duel.

"It's still my turn" Gladion told Alexis and Erin "And I haven't attacked yet. So let's get to it, Battle! Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast, attack Cyber Phoenix with **Pulverizing Pounce!** "

Chimera, roared the pounced at Cyber Phoenix. Alexis watches as Chimera lands on Cyber Phoenix destroying it. Erin spoke it's effect weakly "When Cyber Phoenix is destroyed, Alexis or I can draw one card from our deck...Depending on which of us is controlling it."

Since it was Alexis that had just passed her turn, Alexis nods drawing one card from her deck "Well here it goes!"

"Now to take down Cyber Blader, Leo, the Keeper of the Sacred Tree, attack Cyber Blader with **Sacred Roar!** "

Alexis checked out her hand then went for the play "I activate **Mirror Dancer'** s effect when a Monster I control in attack mode is attacked, by discarding her from my hand to the Graveyard, I can prevent my Monster's destruction by Battle and prevent any battle damage I'd take until the end of the turn!"

"Close call Alexis" Erin sighed out watching as Alexis discarded a card from her hand and new female like monster appeared as a ghostly image taking the form of Cyber Blader and intercepting Leo, the Keeper of the Sacred Tree's attack saving the real Cyber Blader from destruction with Alexis and Erin's Life Points safe at the moment.

Alexis nodded "You're welcome, if we are to have any hope in defeating these two, until we get a better monster on the field ourselves then Cyber Blader is our best option for now."

"So you survived this round" Gladion told them "Turn end."

"It's my move" Erin announced "I draw!"

She drew her card, she had no solution to this problem but she could do something "I summon, **Elemental Hero Blazeman!** "

Elemental Hero Blazeman appeared on the field thanks to Molten Destruction it had **ATK: 1700** however thanks to Burden of the Mighty it lost four hundred attack. **1700-1300**

"When I summon him to the field" Erin announced "I get to search my deck and retrieve one Polymerization then add it to my hand."

She retrieved her Polymerization.

"That Polymerization can't help you!" Plumeria told them.

"We'll see about that!" Erin said "For now I activate Spell Card: **Polymerization!** "

"So what..." Plumeria told her "Fusion Summon...It can't help you!"

"I wouldn't be too sure" Erin said "I'll fuse **Elemental Hero Blazeman** with a **U.F.O Turtle** in my hand!"

Alexis was puzzled on what Fusion Monster Erin had in mind she was fusing an Elemental Hero but she added in a Fire Machine Type Monster. Alexis had to watch to see what Fusion Monster would be coming out in Alexis's mind it could be Elemental Hero Nova Master, or Blaze Fenix The Blazing Bombardment Bird.

Erin began a chant "Bird of Fire become mechanical and be reborn and bombard the enemy from the skies with your mighty flames...Fusion Summon, Level 8, **Blaze Fenix, The Blazing Bombardment Bird!** "

Blaze Fenix, the Blazing Bombardment Bird appears on the field **ATK 2800**

This time even with Molten Destruction's help which gave it 3300 ATK, Burden of the Mighty reduced it by 800 a difference of three hundred giving it **ATK: 2500**

"I'm not sure how that helps you" Gladion told Erin.

Erin looks at them "Sure your Burden of the Mighty reduced my Fusion Monster's attack however...My Monster's not known as the Blazing Bombardment Bird for nothing now, I activate my Monster's effect by giving up it's attack once per turn I can count down every card we all have on the field then for each one, Blaze Fenix, the Blazing Bombardment Bird inflicts 300 points of damage!"

Alexis grinned "Nice move Erin! This should even things up a bit!"

The blond was counting the cards too mentally thinking _Okay Molten Destruction on our side, Cyber Blader equipped with Fusion Weapon is two more which is three, then Blaze Fenix itself is four, Cobra Dragon on their side makes it five, followed by Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast and Leo, Keeper of the Sacred Tree is two more making it seven, then followed by Closed Forest, Zany Zebra and Dragonpulse Magician! Means ten cards! This is gonna hurt them!_

It was only then Plumeria and Gladion took a step back a bit shocked at what Erin pulled off. Normally, Gladion setting the Pendulum Scale with Zany Zebra and Dragonpulse Magician would throw anyone off guard but in the case of Blaze Fenix even though they were Pendulum Monsters in the Pendulum Zone, it still treated as cards being on the field. Erin nodded "That's right, I count 10 cards on your side of the field which means...You and Plumeria are in a world of hurt, go Blaze Fenix, Blazing Bombardment Bird unleash your **Blazing Inferno!** "

Blaze Fenix roars gathering in fire in it's mechanical wings then unleashed it downward towards Gladion and Plumeria whom took the flames getting scorched as their Life Points took a big hit.

"That should even things up a bit" Erin said.

 **Gladion and Plumeria's Life Points: 4400**

Joey smirked seeing that Plumeria and Gladion didn't expect that "Well, who knew for once Blaze Fenix is a good card to use?"

Phineas turned to him "When played right Blaze Fenix can be a dangerous enemy, with decent Original Attack at twenty-eight hundred this means it's not easy to destroy by battle, plus it's effect can be damaging."

"Now" Erin announced "It's time for battle,"

Erin had to make a decision, she knew Cobra Dragon wouldn't be destroyed by Cyber Blader due to it's effect and she had a feeling Gladion would discard a card in his hand to prevent Cobra Dragon's destruction once per turn. She nodded "Then that makes my choice a lot easier, Cyber Blader, attack Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!"

Cyber Blader took aim with her weapon and fired at Chimera. The attack hit Chimera destroying it and dealing heavy damage to Gladion's Life Points. Gladion despite taking the damage mutters out "When Chimera is destroyed, I can bring back Berfermet from the Graveyard!"

 **Gladion's and Plumeria's Life Points: 3600**

As he is speaking Berfermet appeared on the field **DEF: 1800**

 _It makes sense why he didn't bring back Gazelle_ Alexis thought as she noticed Leo, the Keeper of the Sacred Tree's attack rise by one hundred. **3800-3900**

Erin then spoke "I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!"

Yuya smiles while dueling against five Team Skull Grunts "Keep it up Erin! You and Alexis are in this game! That was one sweet move! With one move, you've inflicted three thousand points of effect damage!"

"Will do Yuya!" Erin smiled at the compliment, it was a good move in her eyes. Now all they needed was to wait till it got to her turn again to depute their opponent's Life Points...Providing they kept Blaze Fenix on the field.

"It's my move!" Plumeria announced "I draw!"

She drew her card "I activate Spell Card: **Card of Sancity!** It allows us to draw until we have six cards in our hand!"

Alexis and Erin were more than happy to be able to get six cards in their hand, after all their hand was getting pretty small. Sadly though this meant Cobra Dragon was safe from being destroyed for now.

"Next" Plumeria said "I'll activate Continuous Spell Card: **Double Scale!** "

"Double Scale?" Erin asked.

Plumeria nods "That's right, you are aware Gladion set the Pendulum Scale right?"

"We do" Alexis admitted.

"If somehow Gladion and my Life Points are lower than yours, then Double Scale allows me to select one Pendulum Monster in the Pendulum Zones and increase it's pendulum scale set by four so I choose Dragonpulse Magician to increase it's Pendulum Level to 11!"

Yuya then spoke his concern "THAT MEANS THE SCALE IS SET FROM 2 to 10!"

Gladion was looking at his own hand smirking as now had two Monsters in his hand that he could summon for his ultimate beast on his turn.

Plumeria checks her hand "These will do to make sure my Monster isn't destroyed by Battle or Card Effect once per turn, next we shall do Battle!"

She choose her move "By halfing Cobra Dragon's attack points while she's in defense mode she can attack you directly, time to get another dosage of venom Erin! Go Cobra Dragon, attack Erin directly with **Venomous Bite!** "

Erin watches playing her Trap Card " I activate my Counter-Trap Card: **Volcanic Ash Cloud!** "

Erin activated her Counter Trap Card explaining it's effect "By paying one thousand of my Life Points, I not only negate your attack and end your Battle Phase but half the attack points of all Monsters on your side of the field till the end of my next turn which means Alexis's upcoming turn!"

Erin paid one thousand of her Life Points. **Alexis and Erin's Life Points: 5000**

Once this was paid volcanic ash spewed down from the battlefield halving the attack points of all Monsters on Gladion and Plumeria's side of the field. Gladion spoke as his Leo, The Keeper of the Sacred Tree had it's attack points halved **3900-1950** "That's only temporarily!"

Erin blinks "Hugh?"

Gladion smiles "Leo, the Keeper of the Sacred Tree's effect makes him immune to any effects except for on our Main Phase II. Basically once Plumeria ends her turn, Leo, the Keeper of the Sacred Tree's attack will go back to normal."

"Great" Erin muttered glad she stopped the attack but that was only temporary.

"I'll set two cards face-down" Plumeria said "Turn end."

"It's my move!" Alexis announced "I draw!"

She drew her card "Plumeria you just added three more cards to your side of the field, so I'll activate Blaze Fenix's special ability, **Blazing Inferno!** Now once again you take 300 points of damage for each card on the field and this time I count twelve! Which it seems that's going to finish you off!"

This time Plumeria was ready "I activate Continuous Trap Card **Venomous Protection**!"

Plumeria's face down activated and she spoke "Now as long as I have Cobra Dragon or any other "Venom" Monster out on my side of the field neither myself or Gladion will take any effect damage at all!

This time when Blazing Inferno hit Plumeria and Gladion didn't take any damage.

"Great" Alexis muttered she didn't have enough attack points to destroy Leo, the Keeper of the Sacred Tree, however she did have a move "I summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode!"

Cyber Tutu appeared on Alexis's side of the field **ATK: 1000**. However it's attack was lowered a bit **1000-600**.

"Battle!" Alexis announced "If Cyber Tutu is on the field and there are Monsters on your side of the field whose attack Points are higher than her own, she can attack you directly!"

Cyber Tutu comes at Plumeria with a sharp kick to Plumeria's face. Plumeria lets the attack hit her and her Life Points fell. **Gladion and Plumeria's Life Points: 3000**

Plumeria wasn't threw "I activate Trap Card: **Attack and Receive!** Now you'll take seven hundred points of damage for the damage I just took!"

Alexis felt a sharp pain in her body as Plumeria's Trap Card worked. Alexis fell to her knees as this was even painful. **Alexis and Erin's Life Points: 4300**

"It's still my Battle Phase, Cyber Blader attack Befermet" Alexis ordered.

Alexis's Fusion Monster took aim and fired destroying Befermet.

Alexis smiled even when Burden of the Mighty went into effect on her Cyber Blader **3600-3000** "Now that there are only two Monsters on your side of the field, Cyber Blader's attack points double!"

Erin grinned seeing that Alexis had yet played an important part in this case **3000-6000** "I knew Cyber Blader can come in handy!"

Alexis agreed "So far she and Blaze Fenix are keeping us in the game."

Alexis checked her hand "I'll place one card face down Turn end!  
"It's my move!" Gladion said "I draw!"

He drew then smirked "Thanks to Plumeria's Continuous Spell Card, my Pendulum Zone is set to 2 to 11. This makes it all worth while."

"What do you have?" Alexis asked.

Gladion answered as he spoke "Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! **Pendulum Summon!** Appear now! My monsters! **Andro Sphinx** and **Sphinx Telina!** "

Two huge Sphinx Monsters appear on the field one that had the head of a male lion and one that looked like a lioness. **ATK: 3000, 2500**

"The Sphinxes are level 10" Pegasus muttered "So that's why Plumeria's Spell Continuous Spell Card was used...She must've known about Gladion having those two Monsters..."

Yuya frowned "Yeah...Before he could only summon monsters between levels two to six...Which weren't too bad but when it's two to eleven that means even Level 10 Monsters are summoned onto the field easily!"

Joey was lost "So what? He can't use the Sphinx's to attack yet."

Alexis remembered that this was the same play that doomed her in their first Duel she turns to Erin "Prepare for it! We're in for a lethal XYZ Monster."

Gladion nodded "Watch and learn Wheeler...As I build the overlay network overlaying my three level 10 beasts!"

A dark galaxy like cloud appeared over his head as he chants out "Sphinx of Chimeras, appear from the darkness to terminate our enemies. XYZ Summon, Rank 10 **Sphinx Chimera!** "

The XYZ Monster came out looking like a three headed Sphinx with it's head's looking like the Pokemon Type Null's. **ATK: 4000**

"There it is" Alexis muttered "The one Monster that beat me last time!"

"This time I'm with you Alexis" Erin told her weakly "We'll beat this thing."

"We have to...For Yuzu are you keeping up?"

"I believe so" Erin muttered.

"Now" Gladion told Alexis "Don't forget that Closed Forest is in play still, and my Monster gains nine hundred attack points!"

Alexis frowns seeing this **4000-4900** "That's true...However Cyber Blader is still stronger!"

"Not for long" Gladion told her "I'll remind you that while Sphinx Chimera has Overlay Units he can't be affected by Card Effects."

Alexis grit her teeth remembering how that was how she fell, he didn't tell her that this Monster was unaffected by Card Effects which was why her strongest Cyber Angel wasn't able to destroy it by it's effect "Great..."

"Next" Gladion spoke "I activate my Monster's special ability by giving up one Overlay Unit I can have it attack all three of your Monsters at once for each one destroyed his attack points increase by six hundred."

Alexis grit her teeth watching as an Overlay Unit vanished from Sphinx Chimera knowing this was going to hurt as Gladion spoke "Battle! Sphinx Chimera, attack Cyber Tutu! **Sphinx Crusher!** "

"I activate my Trap Card!" Alexis announced " **Emergency Defensive!** "

Her Trap Card activates and she announces the effect "Now I get to switch all of my weaker Monsters into defense mode!"

Cyber Tuto switches into defense mode as well as Blaze Fenix **DEF: 800, 1500**

Gladion nods "True but that won't stop me from shredding your Monsters!"

Sphinx Chimera pounces swiping it's claws on Cyber Tutu destroying her and Gladion spoke "That's one Monster gone and my attack continues as I'll use him to destroy Blaze Fenix!"

Erin watches as Sphinx Chimera's attack points rose by six hundred **4900-5500**. It then proceeded to slash her Blaze Fenix to pieces while gaining another six hundred points, putting Gladion's Monster one hundred times stronger than Cyber Blader. **5500-6100**

Gladion nods "Now Sphinx Chimera attack Cyber Blader!"

Alexis watches as Sphinx Chimera roared then swiped at her Cyber Blader destroying her. Alexis watches as her Monster is destroyed leaving her opened and gave Sphinx Chimera six hundred more attack. **6100-6700**

 **Alexis and Erin's Life Points: 4900**

Gladion then spoke "For each Monster that my Monster destroyed due to it's effect you take five hundred points of damage."

Sphinx Chimera roared inflicting major pain to **Alexis and Erin's Life Points: 3400.**

"Now I have one more attack" Gladion reminded Alexis "Now you'll feel Cobra Dragon's Fangs! I half Cobra Dragon's attack so it can attack you directly with **Venomous Bite!** "

Alexis grits her teeth as Cobra Dragon's attack halved **3000-1500** then it launched itself at her and just like Erin it bit Alexis in her neck injecting her with Venom. Alexis drops too her knees grunting knowing she would die like Erin if they failed to defeat them. **Alexis and Erin's Life Points: 1900**

"This isn't good" Joey muttered "Plumeria and Gladion are dealing heavy damage."

Plumeria sighs looking at her opponents "If Gladion or my Life Points are higher than yours then Double Scale is destroyed and take four hundred points of damage for each Monster Pendulum Summoned while our Life Points were lower."

Since Gladion summoned two Monsters he took eight hundred points of damage as Double Scale is destroyed. **Gladion and Plumeria's Life Points: 2200**

"Rats" Yuya muttered "Things don't look good."

"They have to pull threw!" Phineas told him "I don't want to lose Erin."

"We won't!" Blair said not wanting to lose her best friend "I believe in them!"

"Same here!" Pegasus said "The Duel's not over yet."

Gladion looks at Alexis and Erin "Have you two had enough? It's pointless to defeat me and Plumieria."

"Nothings..." Erin muttered feeling the effect of the venom taking hold on her breathing "Ever settled..."

She reaches for her deck "Not until I can't draw breathe anymore...It's my move, I draw!"

She drew her card looking at her hand. In theory she stood to lose all the rest of their Life Points on Plumeria's turn no doubt Plumeria would use Shinx Chimera's ability to inflict cheep five hundred points of damage to lower her and Alexis down to fourteen hundred then end them all with one bite from Cobra Dragon. She then spoke "It's my move, I draw!"

She drew her card and saw it was Raging Flame Sprite! She remembered playing it before on Mai and it did pretty well. Plus it could attack directly. She made a quick look at the field then her hand if she could end the Duel here and now, she had to. Gladion didn't have a Trap Card face down. She nodded then saw the plan "You and Plumeria are finished!"

"Hard to see how we are" Plumeria said.

"I'll show you" Erin announced "I summon my Raging Flame Sprite to the field!"

Raging Flame Sprite appeared on the field and thanks to Erin's field Spell Card her attack was, **ATK: 600**

Alexis then smiled "That's right Raging Flame Sprite can attack an opponent directly!"

Plumeria eyes Erin "Even with six hundred attack points they will be lowered!"

Erin agreed "Sure Burden of the Mighty is in play but it won't affect Raging Flame Sprite too much due to her being a level 1 Monster."

Raging Flame Sprite's attack lowered by one hundred but it wasn't a big deal. **600-500**

Erin then spoke "I activate my own Continuous Spell Card, **Fiery Clow Spirit!** "

She activated the Fiery Card and explained it's effect "Now all Fire Type Monsters gain one thousand more attack points on any player's Battle Phase! Plus all Fire Type Monsters can't be destroyed by battle or Card Effect once.

Raging Flame Sprite seemed to giggle as she gained the Fiery Clow Spirit's effect giving her one Thousand more attack points. **500-1500**

"Still not strong enough" Plumeria said.

"I'm well aware of that!" Erin told her "But let's just see what my Axe of Despair Equip Spell Card has to say about that!"

Plumeria blinks as Erin played the Equip Spell Card "No way!"

"Oh yes way!" Erin announced "Now my Equipped Monster gains one thousand more attack points and seeing that my Raging Flame Sprite is the only Monster I have out on the field, it makes sense I'll give her the Equip Spell Card!"

Raging Flame Sprite held out her hand and gained one thousand more attack points. **1500-2500**

Gladion and Plumeria took a step back. They knew they had lost this Duel as Erin spoke "Now, it's time for Battle! Raging Flame Sprite Attack **Raging Flaming Axe**! Plus my Monster can bypass your Monsters and attack the Player Directly!"

Raging Flame Sprite was a blur and seems to float above Gladion's face then with one mighty swing it swung the huge Axe of Despair striking Gladion. A powerful fire explosion happened even when it was raining and Gladion falls to the ground with Plumeria looking shocked asking herself "Impossible! Gladion and I can't lose when we're on a team!"

The damage however was done, when the debris settled, Gladion was on the ground and the winner of the Tag Duel was determined. **Gladion and Plumeria's Life Points: 0**

 **Alexis and Erin's Life Points: 1900**

The girls immediately fell to their knees with Alexis and Erin gasping for breathe and Erin speaking out "Somehow...We won..."

"That we did" Alexis muttered weakly.

Joey ran down towards the injured girls. He held onto Alexis while Blair carefully held Erin "Hang in there Erin!"

"Oh, Alexis and I are hanging in..." Erin muttered weakly.

"We should get them to whoever has antidote" Phineas said.

"Shouldn't the venom get out of the girl's systems now that they've won?" Joey asked.

Plumeria shrugged "It should've by now but looks in our favor it hasn't."

"You little punk!" Joey shouted at her "You're lucky your a girl because if you weren't I'd give you a punch to your face...Now where can we find the Anti-venom."

Gladion answered "You can find the anti-venom in Officer Nanu's police office."

Joey recalled the white haired police officer "Him? Why would he have it?"

"He's the real reason why we haven't spread out on this island" Plumeria said then she grinned "So...Are you going to abandon your friend?"

"We'd never leave Yuzu behind!" Yuya told her.

Phineas agreed with Yuya "That's true...However our friends Alexis and Erin have been bitten by a cobra...If they aren't given treatment soon...They'll die."

Yuya turned to him "How much time do they have?"

"Not much" Phineas said "Cobras have a special type of venom that targets the target's nervous system..."

"Nerves system disruption?" Yuya asked he then got it "Don't say that it will effect their breathing."

"Sadly it does" Phineas said.

Ferb adds on "Shut down the nervous system of the victim then leads to muscle paralysis then the breathing slows before cardiac arrest."

Yuya was lost for words he didn't realize a snake bite from a cobra could be so dangerous.

"Don't worry about us" Erin managed to tell them "Save Yuzu!"

"Not an option!" Blair told her.

"Blair?" Erin asked weakly.

Joey agreed with Blair "She's right! Our mission is to rescue Yuzu but we also ain't returning with her rescued with your dead body!"

Plumeria and Gladion took the time to flee back to the mansion to inform Guzma that they had been defeated and the rescuers were on their way to save Yuzu. Joey noticed them frowning and forming a fist "That's right you'd better run away! For if Alexis and Erin weren't bitten by that Cobra Dragon, then I'd be giving you both the one twos!"

"We still need to rescue Yuzu" Alexis said.

"You and Erin don't got much time" Phineas said "Erin especially due to her being younger...We aren't going to lose you two ether."

Pegasus turned to his student agreeing "I'm in agreement that we should be getting to find this Officer Nanu real quickly."

"Looking for someone?" a voice asked.

The group turns to see the officer that had let them in. It is then Yuya runs up to him pleading "Please Officer! You''ve gotta help our friends Alexis and Erin! They've been bitten by Cobra Dragon! First things first you wouldn't happen to know who Officer Nanu is now would you?"

The officer was silent at first but he took one look a the situation and knew he had to act "Of course I know who Officer Nanu is."

"You do?" Joey asked "Well go get him please! Our friends don't have much time!"

"No need to rush even though your friends lives hang in the balance. Luckily for you we won't have to find Officer Nanu."

"Really why?" Phineas asked.

The officer answered as he smiled "Because I'm Officer Nanu. Kahuna of Ula'ula Island."

"Kahuna?" Phineas and Ferb asked each other.

"You say that question as if you know what a Kahuna is" Blair said turning to them.

"Because we do" Phineas said "Kahunas are the Island's leader. You see here in Aloha there are four islands. Each island has a leader known as the Kahuna...They are the strongest trainer on that island...Each chosen by the Tapu, a Guardian Deity."

Joey took one look at the officer whom seemed to be the laid back sort of person "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THIS OLD MAN WHOM IS A POLICE OFFICER AND IS LAID BACK IS THE KAHUNA OF THIS ISLAND?"

"Careful what you say Wheeler" Kahuna Nanu said "I maybe laid back but I also know when it is time to act. Rescuing your friend Yuzu will have to wait until your friends Alexis and Erin get healthy enough to continue on."

Yuya oddly respecting the old man "Alright then if you insist Kahuna Nanu..."

Erin had a better idea "How about you Yuya, go with Joey and Blair to the mansion to save Yuzu."

"Without you two?" Joey asked.

Erin nods " We'll be fine now that Kahuna Nanu is here. Mr. Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb can take care of me and Alexis...We have to save Yuzu now!"

Yuya turns to Joey and Blair "Well Erin makes a point!"

"Alright then Erin" Joey said "Just wait till Kahuna Nanu clears you and Alexis."

"Will do" Erin said almost closing her eyes.

"And don't go to sleep now!" Blair told her best friend "You fall asleep now and you'll die in your sleep!"

"I'll...Try not too" Erin admitted.

Alexis agreed "Go for it you three."

Joey turned to Yuya "Alright then let's continue onward!"

The three boys ran towards the mansion with Kahuna Nanu, Phineas, Ferb, and Pegasus bringing the girls out of Po Town to administer Anti-Venom at the police station.

Inside the mansion, Guzma had heard the proposal that Demonica wanted "So...You're saying if we hand you Yuzu over to you...You'll give me what I seek?"

Demonica nods on her side "Indeed, you have my word Mr. Guzma, all I need is Yuzu...And once I have her I'll give you what you seek."

"I suppose it's not my thing to ask this as once I get Uru, this little girl will be of no use to me. However what will you do with her?" Guzma asks.

Demonica answered licking her lips "This Succubus will dine on her flesh."

Yuzu sobbed weakly knowing her fate was sealed if Guzma agreed to it. If she had to be eaten she prayed in her mind to be cooked at least prolong the hope to be rescued."

It is then Plumeria entered the room "Guzma...Sir Gladion and I were defeated. You got three rescuers coming this way."

Guzma gave a worried Yuzu a worried look. He didn't care for whom he deemed as weak but even he knew that Yuzu didn't deserve a death like that. However the news that Gladion and Plumeria were beaten in a Tag Duel gave him no room to decide things further. He looks at Yuzu with a crazy look "Sorry little girl, but your Demon food now."

Yuzu hung her head crying now as Guzma addressed Demonica "Okay, you can have Yuzu...I'll go on record saying that's pretty messed up for you to do to this little girl but if you want her so bad...You can take her. After all once I get Uru she's little use to me. Where can we find you?"

Demonica answered giving Guzma the location. Guzma turned to Plumeria and Gladion "Come with me you three and carry Yuzu. We'll make our way out the backway with the captive and begin our journey. Tell ten remaining Grunts to do their best in engaging the intruders but do not utter up where we are taking our prisoner."

"Yes sir!" Plumeria said dashing about.

Once she told Gladion she and him grabbed their prisoner then followed Guzma out the door. This was done the moment Yuya kicked the door open announcing "YUZU! We've come for you!"

He looked around not seeing any Grunts on the first floor, at least not yet.

"This is the mansion right?" Yuya asked Joey.

"Well it was the only building that is one" Joey admitted.

Blair looked around as Joey spoke "Split up everyone! However be on edge...No telling if Grunts are here or not."

As they split apart Blair found two doors. The first room was a bedroom. The second room seemed to be some sort of storage area with a pole. Blair saw a brown paper bag on the floor and had a hint that Yuzu was in this room but was removed.

Yuya returned from finding a door that lead outside with Joey shaking his head "Anything Joey?" Yuya asked him.

"Sadly the rooms I checked had nothing."

"Why?" Yuya asked.

Joey shrugged "Not sure. You know I don't think she's on this floor."

Yuya sighed "Great..."

"Maybe they wanted it that way to make it difficult" Joey sighed.

The two turn towards Blair with Yuya asking her "Blair? Anything?"

"No sign of Yuzu...However I did find a place they were most likely holding her till she woke" Blair reported.

Joey sighs out "Well looks like we're going up the stairs."

The trio walk up the stairs where they find a huge Chandelier laying blocking the way to Guzma's room.

"Now that's suspicious!" Blair announced.

"You bet" Joey said "Why would they be using a Chandelier in the middle of the stairway blocking the way to one room?"

As they get upstairs they are then confronted by Ten Team Skull Grunts whom tried to ambush them.

"I knew it was too quiet" Joey muttered "More Team Skull Grunts."

He smirked out at them "So who wants to feel my deck that makes me look like Kaiba?"

The three make quick work out of the Grunts then find a way to Guzma's room where Joey kicked down the door expecting to see Guzma. Instead all they saw was no one. There was one tiny clue with Guzma's computer on. Blair had a creepy feeling and turns to see the computer. On it was Demonica's smiling behind the mask head on the computer screen. Blair screams with freight and nearly fainted remembering Demonica had eaten her and that left a deep emotional scar in her heart.

"What's wrong Blair?" Yuya asked.

"Yeah, you look like you saw a ghost!" Joey said as the two boys run over to her.

"Did you find Yuzu?"

"Worse" Blair said trying to overcome her fears she points to the computer screen "See for yourselves."

The two boys turned to see Demonica's head. The Succubus smirks behind her mask. She then taunts the three speaking to Blair "So glad you remembered me...Blair."

Blair glared blushing in embarrassment to scream like that in the room filled with two guys.

"Joey?" Yuya asked "Is that?"

Joey nods "Yep, that's Demonica! What do you want?"

Demonica answered "In a few hours...I'll have what I want."

Blair looks at Demonica "You're going to eat Yuzu!"

Demonica licks her lips "Once Guzma gives her to me yes...However you won't find where she's being taken! Say goodbye to Yuzu forever Yuya!"

"TELL ME WHERE SHE-" Yuya shouted then the computer screen went blank "IS..."

Yuya began banging at the computer "OH COME ON! DEMONICA TELL ME WHERE GUZMA IS TAKING YUZU!"

He tries to turn the computer on, and manages to do so but he only found literally the famous Blue Screen of Death for computers...He grits his teeth "COWARD!"

Blair looked at Yuya "Sorry."

Yuya was angry now but he tries to calm himself "Looks like Demonica knew about Yuzu being held captive here...We've gotta report back to our friends if we are to rescue Yuzu!"

Joey agreed "Right."

"Anything would be a better place now" Blair said "I never want to see Demonica's head again at least not like that."

The three exit the mansion. Unaware Seto Kaiba and Tatsuya were on their own way to rescue Yuzu. On Seto Kaiba's jet the two were flying to the location with Tatsuya thinking _The others were too late to save you Yuzu, however Kaiba and I will save you! I won't let you be eaten!_

 **End of chapter!**

 **Yes! This chapter is over! The conclusion of the Tag Duel. Anyway next chapter is Chapter 35: Team Skull P4: _Guzma hands Yuzu over to Demonica, before the Succubus can devour a naked Yuzu, Yuzu is saved by Seto Kaiba and Tatsuya. While Kaiba Duels the Succbus to by time for his student to get away with Yuzu, Tatsuya comes across Guzma whom wants to test his new Monster against anyone that approaches him. Can Tatusya over come Guzma's deck or will Yuzu find herself dinner in the end?_**

 **Okay now a couple of made up cards I will announce now.**

 **Cobra Dragon**

 **Level: 8**

 **Attribute: DARK**

 **Type: Dragon/Effect**

 **ATK: 3000, DEF: 2000**

 **Effect: If this card is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned this card is switched into Defense Mode. While in Defense Mode this card can attack your Opponent Directly by halving the attack Stat of this card until the end of the Battle Phase. Once per turn if this card would be Destroyed by Battle or Card Effect, discard one card from your hand to the Graveyard to prevent this card's destruction.**

 **Owned by Plumeria**

 **Sphinx Chimera**

 **Rank: 10**

 **Attribute: EARTH**

 **Type: Beast/XYZ/Effect**

 **ATK: 4000, DEF: 3000**

 **Requirements: "Andro Sphinx"+"Sphinx Telina" and one other level 10 Beast Monster**

 **Effect: While there is at least one Overlay unit attached to his card, this card can't be destroyed by Card Effects. During your Battle Phase you may remove one Overlay Unit attached to this card, if you do, this card can attack all your opponent's Monsters till the end of your turn. For each Monster destroyed this card's attack increases by 600 and inflict 500 points of damage for each Monster destroyed at the end of the Battle Phase.**

 **Owned by Gladion**


	36. Chapter 35: Team Skull P4

Chapter 35: Team Skull P4

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or Yugioh. I do own Erin. Also Erin's Rival Tatsuya is another OC I own.**

Blair, Joey, and Yuya returned to the police station that Kahuna Nanu had taken Alexis, and Erin to recovery from Cobra Dragon's venomous bite. The girls were making quick rapid paced healing. Phineas and his brother Ferb waited alongside Pegasus for the single from Nanu that the venom was removed. Things seemed to be going smoothly at first that was until that fateful moment when while the two girls were recovering, Phineas, Ferb, and Pegasus heard the door open and Yuya bursts in "We were too late! Guzma took Yuzu to Demonica!"

"WHAT?" Alexis and Erin demanded shooting upright.

"Easy now ladies" Nanu told them.

The girls weren't fully recovered so they sat upright alarmed.

"What do you mean Yuya?" Erin asked.

Blair answered for him "We managed to get into the mansion where Team Skull resides in, while in there, we found no trace of Yuzu or their boss Guzma! We must've arrived a few minutes late as they were gone by the time we arrived."

"Great" Alexis muttered "Where could they have taken her?"

"To Demonica!" Joey reported as he arrived in last "Blair discovered Demonica's smiling head in a computer most likely from the side she was communicating to Guzma from! This means somehow Demonica knew about Yuzu being captured by Guzma and Team Skull!"

"We have to move at once!" Erin said realizing the situation "If Demonica gets Yuzu..."

Yuya understood "Then Demonica will eat her!"

Alexis frowns "Darn it! Erin, and I haven't recovered completely ether!"

"You two are nearly recovered completely" Nanu told the two girls, "But according to my niece a Captain here on Ula'ula island she said she saw Guzma along with a pink haired girl whom was crying to sneak aboard your helicopter you took here."

"She saw Yuzu with Guzma?" Yuya asked enraged "WHY DIDN'T YOUR NIECE DO SOMETHING TO STOP THEM!"

"She was supervising some other trainer for her latest trial when she noticed them out of the corner of her eye" Nanu reported.

"In other words" Phineas muttered "There was little she could do if she only noticed them out of the corner of her eye. Guzma was trying to be sneaky there and barely got away with it."

Yuya sighs as he couldn't blame Nanu's niece for that, after all he saw the point if she barely noticed it and was supervising a trial then that meant she saw Team Skull from a very large distance away. Even if Nanu's niece had been able to intercept Guzma to rescue Yuzu it possibly would've been too late. At least Nanu's niece did a good thing to report the incident "Great...They stole our ride of how we got here! This means were trapped here."

"We have a fairy system" Nanu told them "back at our biggest city on the island."

"Is there any ride that can get us to Japan?" Yuya asked Nanu.

Nanu nods frowning and clearly Yuya could see the old Kahuna was troubled by this new move from Team Skull "Yes,"

"Then we'd better hurry to get to that city" Erin said looking at Alexis "If we're ready to move on."

Nanu agreed "You and Alexis should've recovered by now, you might be a little bit weak but the danger of you dying from the venom is removed."

"Then let's get walking!" Yuya said he then turned to Nanu "Uh, where is the biggest city you have here located?"

The Kahuna answered by pulling out a map and they were able to see they had a long way to go as they were halfway around the island which seemed to only be reachable by sea or air.

"We have a long way to go" Erin muttered seeing this.

"And how are we going to get across that water?" Joey inquired "Plus why doesn't the fairy system stop here too?"

Nanu shrugged "Perhaps it may have to deal with Team Skull being located on this part of the island."

"I'm sure Ferb and I can make a raft or boat of somekind that'll get us across to rout 14!" Phineas said.

"Great!" Yuya muttered "That could take a while! And Yuzu could be dinner by the time we get the raft ready."

"Not if all of us work together!" Erin told Yuya, "With Phineas and Ferb we could figure out a way to get to the place."

"It's the only option we have" Yuya sighs then he looks out of the window of the police station "I hope Guzma has some sense to let Yuzu go."

Nanu then warns "Careful you all, there are creatures known as Pokemon here...If you journey on the waters on a raft, you'll be confronted by them."

"Pokemon?" Joey asked.

Nanu nods showing them his Meowths which seemed to be gray in color "Yes, such as these Alohan Meowth"

"Oh...Will they attack us?" Yuya asked.

"Wild Pokemon are unpredictable" Nanu warned "One can't tell if they'll attack you all on your raft or if they'll ignore you. However...I'm willing to ask my niece to help you out."

"Whose your niece?" Yuya asked.

As if on cue a black haired girl in a ghostly black dress emerged. She wore black sandals on. Nanu answered "There she is."

Yuya blinked at the young girl "Oh, hi there! Miss...You saw Guzma and Yuzu?"

"Guzma and that pink haired girl?" the girl asked "Yes! I did. Sorry I was too far away to intercept them. If I wasn't I would've tried to stop them."

"One can't blame you" Yuya sighed "I do have one question...What's this thing about a trial?"

The girl smiles "Trials are an important thing here in Aloha." she pauses reaching for a black crystal on her neck, both Blair and Joey noticed the similarities of the crystals they found in Guzma's room in the mansion.

The girl continued "Basically trials are how one Pokemon Trainer can bind to their partner Pokemon to get stronger! If they succeed they are rewarded with one of these"

Yuya now notices the crystal necklace "Where have I saw those before? Oh yeah! In Guzma's room! Only they were green of color. And had a symbol of an insect on them! But this one...Is black and seems to have a ghostly symbol on it."

The girl answered "What you saw in Guzma's room would be the Buganium Z Crystal...Those are like mine which is the Ghostium Z Crystal only Ghostium Z Crystals unleash the Ghost Z-Force Move."

"Wow! So these trials seem to be some sort of test of strength!" Yuya said.

"Exactly" The girl said "If a trainer manages to complete the trial they'll get their hands on their own Ghostium Z Crystal."

"Can anyone take one of these trials?" Joey asked.

"Anyone that's a Pokemon Trainer can" The girl said "Plus only Trial Captains can give out the Z-Crystal."

"You sound like you have a good job!" Yuya told her "Man, I'd love to be a Trial captain! My trail would be one whose goal it is to make one smile and to have fun!"

The girl smiled "You'd probably be a great Trial Captain...My name is Acerola!"

Erin smiles at the girl "Acerola, we need to get across to the fairy, if Phineas and Ferb can make a raft will you help us get across the river."

"Sure thing!" Acerola said "After all I do feel very guilty of not being able to save Yuzu "Count me and my Ghost Pokemon Team in."

"Ghosts?" Joey asked "You have Ghost?"

Acerola nods "Yep. All my team are Ghost type Pokemon."

"Sweet!" Yuya said he looks at Acerola "Are you a duelist by any chance because I'd love to duel against a Ghost deck!"

Acerola shook her head "Sorry, dueling isn't something I'm into as I am a trial captain and I have little time to look for a deck as it is."

"Being a trial captain is that busy?" Alexis asked.

Acerola nodded "Sadly so. We Trial captains have to be ready for any Trainer that walks by for the Trial."

"How many Trail captains are there?" Erin asked.

"On Ula'ula?" Acerola asked "Two. On Akaya Island, there's three, on Poni Island, there's one, and on Melehme Island there's also one."

Joey did the math "So there's seven Island Captains?"

Acerola nodded "Currently but there are eight trials on Aloha, one of the trials has no Trial Captain that's known but it's one of our most important ones as well."

As the group heads out to build the raft Yuya wanted to know more about this new place despite having the feeling Yuzu needed their help as soon as they could get it "So...Acerola...What happens if a Trainer manages to pass all of the Captain's trails on an island?"

Acerola looks back at her uncle "Then you have one final trail...Which is a Battle trial."

"Cool!" Yuya shouts "Against whom?"

Acerola giggled "The Island's Kahuna!"

Yuya blinked looking at her then points to Officer Nanu "You mean...If I were a trainer and I were to pass your trial and the other Captain's trial...I have to battle him?"

Acerola nodded "Yep. That sort of trial is known as a Grand Trial, but those can only happen when one passes all of the island's current captain trials."

"And" Joey reminded Yuya "Don't forget, Kahunas are known to be the island's strongest trainer so it's not like it ain't going to be easy battling a Kahuna."

Yuya turns to Acerola liking her already, she was different than Nanu and seemed very eager to want to help them "If we manage to save Yuzu...I may want to take your trial! I'm eager to see what it is!"

Acerola smiles "You'll need a Pokemon to take the trial but sure! If you want to take the trial head on, I'll allow it."

Hearing this Yuya turned to Phineas whom saw him looking at him "What?"

Yuya smiles "Is there anyway you could turn a Duel Monster into a Pokemon?"

Phineas thinks on this "That might be a bit hard for me and Ferb to do, but we might be able to."

"Great! Not right now of course as we need to build that raft quickly!"

Phineas agreed "Right."

Joey turned to Nanu "Well, Kahuna Nanu, it's been nice meeting you! We'll meet again one day!"

The Kahuna watches the group go as he hid a rare smile "Don't be in a rush too!"

Once the group had left the Kahuna, Nanu turned towards the gate that was supposed to keep Team Skull in Po Town thinking _Out of all my years here, I'd never thought Team Skull would be this much trouble the outside world. If only they stayed put in Po Town it would be no big deal...However they aren't staying put._

In the helicopter Yuzu was terrified. She was scared out of her wits and was in a bag as if she were turkey. Her barefeet poked out of the sack. Inside it she was bond and gagged. She tries to free herself but to no avail. She watches as Guzma lands the helicopter to the meeting place. With Gladion and Plumeria holding the sack, Guzma leads the three to the meeting place. The Leader of Team Skull still didn't like the idea of giving a girl to a Succubus only to have her get eaten, however the knowledge that he'd gain what he was looking for all this time overcame his senses. The trio with their captive in the sack now meet up with Demonica whom was sitting on a tree limb moving her legs. Once there Guzma looks up at her "Are you this Demonica?"  
"I am big boy" Demonica said in a seductive tone being every ounce a Succubus was supposed to be.

While this did get Gladion to nearly nose bleed at how sexy Demonica looked like Guzma from what the Succubus could see wasn't one to fall for sexy tactics, that easily. Guzma spoke "I came for the card."

Demonica held up the Earthbound Immortal Uru card "This one?"

"Yes!" Guzma announced "That one!"

Demonica giggled "It's all yours...But first show me the prey."

Plumeria opened the sack and Gladion took Yuzu out holding her. Yuzu was still clothed at this time except for being barefoot. Yuzu took one look at the Succubus that would be feasting on her flesh soon and shook terrified. Demonica smiles leaping down from the tree limb and landing on her two feet "Give her to me Guzma."

Gladion tried to reason with Guzma "Mr. Guzma with all due respect it's not worth it to sacrifice this girl's life!"

Yuzu turned over confused and immediately saw that Gladion wasn't evil-evil like Plumeria at least Gladion still had some good in his heart or did he have all of it, only he was hiding it from the rest of Team Skull.

"So?" Guzma demanded at Gladion "Why should I care about this Little Girl? I will get Earthbound Immortal Uru one-way or another. Even if it's to give a meal to a Succubus!"

Guzma took Yuzu from Plumeria and Gladion then walked over to Demonica "Here you go! One fresh little girl!"

Demonica took Yuzu in both arms holding her firmly so Yuzu knew she couldn't get away. Yuzu sobbed scared as Demonica used her Succubus Tail to hold the Earthbound Immortal Uru card and gave it to Guzma "And here is your reward...It's the real Earthbound Immortal Uru...Take good care of it as Master wasn't liking the idea to give it to you."

"Why should I care about your master?" Guzma challenged her "All I needed Uru for was to complete my deck."

"Our current objective is to capture the Sakura Cards" Demonica told him "Uru was going to be given to one of our top duelists, however it's all yours now."

"Good" Guzma said.

He turns to Gladion and Plumeria "Let's head out!"

The two nod leaving Demonica to hold her prey. Demonica eyes Yuzu and removed her gag "Go ahead and scream..."

Yuzu did scream for all she was worth. She didn't want to die but Demonica picks her up took Yuzu into the air and holding her close levitates her prey on a tree limb. Yuzu eyes her "Please don't eat me! I'm too small!"

Demonica giggled smelling Yuzu's feet "You smell good and that means you'll taste good."

She uses her tail to hold Yuzu then snaps her fingers. Yuzu blinked once but then felt her clothes falling off. She gulps watching as her clothes fall onto the forest floor below. Demonica cradles her prey "Looking good."

Yuzu cries humiliated as Demonica took her prey to her own hideout. In a kitchen, where she began to put Yuzu in a turkey girl pose to cook her in an oven. Yuzu sobbed scared not wanting to die like that.

As Demonica is preparing her, Seto Kaiba had bypassed Guzma, Gladion and Plumeria then had a guess where Demonica was taking the naked Yuzu. He had used a probe to his advantage to scout out the Succubus's hideout seeing it had two entrances the front door and the back door. This gave him an idea. Kaiba turned to Tatsuya explaining the whole thing "I'm going to confront Demonica!"

"But Mr. Kaiba-"

"Don't but me Tatsuya" Kaiba told him "You maybe stronger than Erin but you aren't strong enough to handle Demonica's deck which has an Earthbound Immortal and a Wicked God. I can manage against those threats. Besides...Hear me out...It's time for you to rescue your damsel in distress!"

Tatsuya obediently listened to Kaiba. Kaiba then spoke "I'm going in the front way. This should get Demonica's attention while you try to go to the back way. From the probe's stand point I'm willing to be Yuzu will be in the kitchen, hopefully in the beginning stages of being prepared and not in an oven. While I'm dueling Demonica you burst in, grab Yuzu, and run with her, and don't stop until you get a good distance away from here, no matter what she says. You take her to a good place near the Blue-Eyes White Jet. Once near the jet you tell her to hide herself in the jet and guard her until I arrive back."

"Got it" Tatsuya said.

Once at the hideout, Kaiba stroods up and knocks on the door. Inside the hideout Demonica was busy buttering up Yuzu and the Succubus growls "WHOSE THERE?"

Kaiba spoke trying to sound as if he was someone the Succubus knew was from her organization specifically the leader "Open up Demonica! I'm here to see if you had given Uru to Guzma yet!"

Demonica wasn't expecting this as the voice sounded like her boss's only she made out Kaiba's tone too. Still she gets up looking at Yuzu while finishing up the butter and opening the oven which was preheated for her "Three hours from now and you'll be dead."

Yuzu sobbed with an apple in her mouth legs and arms bound to each other as if she were a turkey. Then Demonica shoved her prey into the oven to roast. Then she walked to the door and opened it and stood looking at Kaiba "Seto Kaiba..."

Seto Kaiba looks at her "Yes, and I see you were expecting someone else!"

Demonica sighed going to shut the door not wanting to deal with him but Kaiba did one thing that pissed her off more than anything, he smartly grabbed her tail and pulled it. Demonica hisses "WHAT?"

Kaiba looks at her "You aren't going anywhere Demonica! For your opponent...is Me! I'm here to rescue Yuzu!"

Demonica smirks "You're too late for that!"

"Nothing's ever settled!" Seto Kaiba told her "Now Duel me! If you win you can keep Yuzu for all I care."

Demonica smirked "Taking you down should be easy."

Kaiba looked at her "So you say, but never underestimate me!"

The two prepared to Duel each other. While this was going on, Tatsuya took his time to bypass the front and saw Kaiba dueling his own against Demonica. He carefully sneaks by then finds the backdoor and opens it carefully. He did this so quietly that Demonca didn't hear him. Once inside he looks for Yuzu. He found the kitchen and didn't see Yuzu until he heard something kicking against the oven door. He rushes to the oven door and opens it. He was unprepared to see Yuzu trust up as a turkey, apple in her mouth. He blushes madly at this and nearly falls backwards. He recovered and smartly used oven mits to take her out and remove her from the plate. He carefully unties her and takes the apple out. Yuzu sighs with relief but covers herself in front of her rescuer. She tries to speak when Tatsuya covered her mouth with his hand blushing at her nudity, he had already loved her before that point but what he saw made him love her even more. He whispers to her holding her "Don't speak. I'm getting you out of here!"

Yuzu nods quietly letting him hold her while he escaped with her. Once out the door he makes his way to the Blue-Eyes White Jet which was a good distance away. Once at the Blue-Eyes White Jet he now allows Yuzu to speak "Thank you for rescuing me Tatsuya!"

"You're welcome but we're not in the clear just yet" Tatsuya told her "Please get inside the jet."

Yuzu nodded "Okay!"

She gets in and Mokuba was in it. The younger Kaiba just blushes seeing a naked girl and smartly looks away while fetching a hospital type gown for her to put on "Sorry miss! Looks like my big brother and Tatsuya were slow to find the place Demonica took you to."

Yuzu gladly accepted the outfit at least she'd be covered a bit until she was safe. While she was dressing, had seen Yuzu escape and felt as if he should at least try to get Yuzu back into the oven. He approached the jet and Tatsuya saw him with Yuzu looking out the window now clothed somewhat. She gasps "Tatsuya! Look behind you!"

Tatsuya heard her from inside the jet and turned "Guzma...I presume."

"That's right!" Guzma declared "The hated boss who beats you down, and beats you down, and never lets up... Yeah. Big bad Guzma is here!"

Unlike Yuzu whom was intimidated by this Tatsuya held his ground, that was one advantage of being Kaiba's student, you weren't easy to intimidate as you knew someone was much better at doing that.

"So, you don't fear me I see" Guzma told Tatsuya.

"And I'm never going to fear anyone like you" Tatsuya told him "I've came to save Yuzu, and right now I have."

"What?!" Guzma asked "Why would you rescue that little girl that's a weakling?"

"She's not weak" Tatsuya told him "Plus I have my reasons in saving her..."

Tatsuya blushes a bit and Yuzu caught the blush, it wasn't the type of blush that he was embarrassed about her, she knew the blush was one of love. Guzma saw it too "Oh? You you like her!"

Tatsuya blushes nodding "Yes, you figured me out congratulations! I do like her and I'd do anything to keep her safe from harm!"

Now it was Yuzu's turn to blush, she had Yuya normally to thank to save her but she'd have to settle for Tatsuya rescuing her. In her mind sense she now knew Tatsuya had a crush on her, she'd have to grant him a date if he asked her. One she would gladly give him providing if he won what was coming.

"Well too bad" Guzma told Tatsuya "Because I'm going to beat you down then retake Yuzu back to Demonica! So get ready for a beat down!"

Tatsuya activates his Duel Disk, drawing his first five cards "I'm afraid you're the one that'll be going down. I have no intention of failing my Yuzu!"

Guzma activates his own Duel Disk drawing his five cards "So be it!"

Then the two shout " **DUEL!** "

 **Guzma's Life Points: 4000**

 **Tatsuya's Life Points: 4000**

"I'll go first" Guzma spoke.

Tatsuya lets Guzma whom checked his hand "First I'll activate Continuous Spell Card: **Shard of Greed!** "

Guzma activated the Spell Card and Tatsuya wasn't too worried as Guzma explained "Now every time I draw a card this card gains one counter on it. Then once two counters are counted down I can discard this card to draw two more cards from my deck!"

Tatsuya calmly waits as Guzma now announces "I activate Field Spell Card: **Bug Matrix!** "

Bug Maxtrix appears on the field with Guzma announcing "Now all Bug Type Monsters gains three hundred attack and defense points!"

Guzma then choose a Monster "I summon Chain-saw Insect in attack mode!"

Chain-saw Insect appeared on the field **ATK: 2400**

It would gain three hundred more attack points thanks to the Field Spell. **2400-2700**

"Turn end" Guzma said.

"Impressive first turn" Tatsuya told Guzma "But it's nothing compared to what I can do, it's my move, I draw!"

He drew his card "First I Summon, **Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Lv4** to the field!"

Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Lv4 appeared on the field.

"Next" Tatsuya told Guzma "I activate Spell Card: **Level Up!** "

Yuzu watches hope in her eyes on what Tatsuya was going to do next.

Tatsuya then spoke "With Level-Up, I offer up Horus, The Black Flame Dragon Lv4 to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon from my deck, **Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Lv6**!"

Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Lv4 disappeared then in it's place Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Lv6 appeared on the field. **ATK: 2300**

"Now it's time for Battle!" Tatsuya announced he then choose the attack "Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Lv6 attack Chain-Saw Insect with **Black Flames!** "

"Weakling!" Guzma countered seeing his Monster's attack was greater "That Monster can't destroy my Chain-Saw Insect!"

"We'll see about that" Tatsuya said "After I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card: **Shrink!** It'll half the original attack points of your Monster!"

Guzma watches as his Chain-Saw Insect shrank and it's attack points were halved. **2700-1500**

 **Guzma's Life Points: 3200**

"Maybe you shouldn't have brought that monster out" Tatsuya told Guzma "Because even I know if Chain-saw Insect is attacked or attacks I get to draw one card!"

Tatsuya drew his card checking it out "Next, I end my turn! However before you can go, when Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Lv6 destroys a Monster by Battle, I can offer it up sending it from my field to the Graveyard!"

Inside Yuzu giggled knowing what it was as she spoke "Now he can bring out Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv8!"

Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv6 vanished as Tatsuya chants out "Dragon of Black Flames...Sealer of Spells rise up and roar upon your enemies. Special Summon... **Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv8!"**

In Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Lv6's place now stood Tatsuya's ace Monster **ATK: 3000**

Guzma checks out the Monster "So you managed to bring out a Monster that can cancel out my Spell and Trap Cards? That's impressive kid but it'll go down just like any other Duel Monster! It's my move, I draw!"

Guzma drew his card "First Shard of Greed gets one Counter!" Guzma's Shard of Greed gained one Counter "Then I summon, **Pokemon Spinark** in defense mode!"

Pokemon Spinark appeared on the field **DEF: 1300**

Guzma smiles "When Pokemon Spinark is Summoned onto the field, I can search my deck and add two more of them to my hand!"

He adds two more of the Monsters then checked the rest of his hand "I'll set one card-face down and end my turn."

"It's my move!" Tatsuya announced "I draw!"

He drew his card and checked out his hand, the only Monster so far he had was his own "I summon my XX-Saber Felhelm Knight in attack mode!"

XX-Saber Felhelm Knight appeared on the field **ATK: 1300**

"Battle!" Tatsuya announced "Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Lv8 attack Pokemon Spinark! **Searing Black Flames!** "

Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Lv8 took aim and was about to fire however Guzma smirked "Shows what you know boy! I activate Continuous Trap Card: **Fiendish Chain!**

"Rats!" Yuzu muttered as she was looking from the jet's hanger bay "Not good for Tatsuya!"

Tatsuya frowned hearing this as Guzma spoke "Now I can use Fiendish Chain on an effect Monster to negate it's effect, then as long as this Trap Card remains out you can't attack with it or change battle positions!"

Tatsuya checked his hand "I'll set One card face down and end my turn!"

"My move!" Guzma announced "I draw!"

Guzma drew then points at Shard of Greed "Now that two turns have passed I have two Counters on this card, I now discard it to draw two more cards!" Guzma discards the Spell Card then drew two more cards "Now I summon **Infertility Beetle** Tuner Monster!"

Yuzu bit her lip knowing what Guzma had in mind as he spoke "I see you ain't scared? Brave I see but that won't save you! I'm going to tune my Level two Infertility Beetle with my Level four Pokemon Spinark!"

Infertility Beetle split into two rings scanning Pokemon Spinark as Guzma chants out "Spider of Mind Control, spew from the ground and beat down any opponent that gets in your way. Synchro Summon...Level 6 **Underground Arachnid!"**

Underground Arachnid appeared on Guzma's side of the field then with the Field Spell added on three hundred more attack points. **ATK: 2700**

"Next" Guzma announced "If Pokemon Spinark is used for a Fusion, Ritual or Synchro Summon that Monster gains five hundred more attack points!"

Underground Arachnid's attack points rose **2700-3200**

"Now" Guzma announced "I activate Underground Arachnid's Special Effect. I can take control of one of your Monsters which will then become an equip Spell Card to it! So...Underground Arachnid take control of Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv8 **Sticky Webbing!** "

"I activate my Counter Trap Card!" Tatsuya announced activating his Trap Card " **Defense Sacrifice!** "

Tatsuya smiled "If I have another Monster on my side of the field when Horus, the Black Flame Dragon is on the field and targeted by an effect I can switch that effect to the other Monster!"

Guzma blinks "So?"

Tatsuya nodded "Horus, isn't going to be caught in Underground Arachnid's webbing...Sorry XX-Saber Felhem Knight! You're going to have to be caught for it!"

Instead of Horus, the Black Flame Dragon being absorbed it was Tatsuya's Tuner Monster and it became an Equip Spell Card.

"So you saved your best monster!" Guzma told Tatsuya "Not for long! Battle! Underground Arachnid attack Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Lv8!"

Tatsuya spoke as Horus takes the webbing attack and his Life Points lower.

 **Tatsuya's Life Points: 3800**

Guzma blinks "What the heck? Why is your dragon standing?"

Tatsuya answered "The other effect of Defense Sacrifice! Until the end of your turn, Horus the Black Flame Dragon can't be destroyed by battle!"

Guzma smirked "So you survived that round hugh? We'll I'll defeat you next turn!"

"Well see now" Tatsuya told him "It's my move, I draw!"

Tatsuya drew his card then checked the scene he new he had to take Underground Arachnid out this turn otherwise if he targeted it XX-Saber Flehem Knight would've been destroyed instead of Underground Arachnid and it would allow Guzma's Monster to reuse it's effect and no doubtingly it would target Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Lv8 this time.

He checked his hand knowing he had to play this smart. Tatsuya was expecting that Guzma was going to be a pushover, but he now knew that wasn't the case. Tatsuya looks at Yuzu "Don't worry Yuzu...I'll figure out a way to defeat Guzma. He checked his hand and saw a play "And this is how I'll do it"

He choose his play "First I summon, **Breaker the Magical Warrior!** "

Breaker the Magical Warrior appeared on the field **ATK: 1600**

"When Breaker is summoned" Tatsuya told Guzma "It gains a Spell Counter giving it three hundred more attack points!"

Breaker's attack points rose **1600-1900**

"Next" Tatsuya announced "I activate Spell Card: **Black Flame Vengeance!** "

He plays the Spell Card and announces it's effect "I now gain one card for each Horus, the Black Flame Dragon my Graveyard or field! So sense I have three of them, I get to draw three cards!"

Tatsuya drew his three cards then nodded at his play "I activate Breaker's Special ability, by giving up his Spell Card, sure it makes his attack go back to normal but it also allows me to destroy one Spell or Trap Card on your side of the field, and I choose the equipped Monster you have from me."

Guzma watches as Tatsuya's Tuner Monster he had was destroyed and now he Arachnid was going to be destroyed for sure. Tatsuya then spoke "I activate Spell Card: **Double Summon** , it allows me to Summon one additional Monster and I choose my **Attack Gainer** Tuner Monster!"

Attack Gainer appears on the field **ATK: 0**

"Next" Tatsuya announced "I'm going to tune my Level 1 Attack Gainer with my Level Four Breaker!"

Attack Gainer split into one huge ring as it scanned Breaker the Magical Warrior with Tatsuya speaking up "Android of Psychic, appear to my call. Raise your mighty scepter and shine your might. Synchro Summon...Level 5... **Magical Android!** "

Magical Android appeared on the field in a flash of light **ATK: 2400**

"You're Monster's not strong enough!" Guzma announced "And because of your mistake to destroy my Equip Spell, Horus will become Arachnid's next victim!"

Tatsuya smiles "I'd double check your math Guzma! You see I didn't specifically tune Attack Gainer with Breaker for nothing now..."

"What do you mean?" Guzma demanded.

Tatsuya answered "When Attack Gainer is used for a Synchro Summon, I can select any face-up Monster on the field...Then that Monster's attack strength is decreased by **ONE THOUSAND ATTACK** **POINTS!** "

Mokuba was with Yuzu trying to help protect her if it was needed if she were his brother's wife or girlfriend already "Alright! Great move Tatsuya! I'll make sure to tell this to Seto! He's sure to pass you for after affect!"

Yuzu agreed "And sense Guzma only has one Monster on the field which is his Underground Arachnid...That makes Tatsuya's decision on which Monster to choose easier!"

Mokuba agreed "With that one thousand defense point lowered...That makes Guzma's Monster weaker than Magical Android!"

Tatsuya smiled pointing at Underground Arachnid "Here we go Guzma! With Attacker Gainer's effect, I'll target your Underground Arachnid!"

Guzma watches with surprise as a ghostly image of Attack Gainer appeared surrounding Underground Arachnid and decreased it's attack points "NO WAY! My Underground Arachnid!" **3200-2200**

"And now thanks to Breaker's effect that I used earlier, your Monster can't dodge it's destruction" Tatsuya promised "Battle! Magical Android attack Underground Arachnid with **Magical Blast!** "

Magical Android took aim with it's scepter and fired at Underground Arachnid. The blast hits Underground Arachnid and it screeches in pain before it exploded and Guzma's Life Points took a hit.

 **Guzma's Life Points: 3000**

"That's impossible!" Guzma shouted seeing what had happened.

Tatsuya then spoke up a typical Kaiba line, one that Kaiba had said to Alexander when he took down his own Ace Monster "Could've fooled me Guzma...However I won't lie that took some planning for me to pull off."

"Nice one!" Yuzu shouted "That means Tatsuya is in the game still!"

"Indeed" Mokuba admitted.

Tatsuya felt proud of himself and felt he was one step away from saving Yuzu "With Underground Arachnid safely destroy, I end my turn end!"

Guzma went to draw but Tatsuya spoke "Hold on Guzma! We still haven't discussed Magical Android's effect, which activates now! You see when I end my turn, and while it's out on the field, Magical Android will increase my Life Points by Six Hundred!"

Tatsuya's Life Points increase by six hundred. **Tatsuya's Life Points: 4400**

Mokuba smiled "Way to go Tatsuya! Keep up the pressure and hopefully you'll figure out a way to free your Ace!"

Tatsuya nods checking the field, his own ace was useless now, he was counting on the Monster to be able pull off and instant win but with it immobilized at the moment with it's effect negated it was little use still Tatsuya knew he had the lead. This was only a set back and he had a card that could free it in Mystical Space Typhoon which he had in his deck only he didn't have it in his hand yet.

"It's my move" Guzma announced "I draw!"

Guzma drew his card then grinned "I activate Spell Card: **Nightmare Steel Cage!** "

A cage appeared around the Duelists as Guzma spoke "Now for two whole turns we neither of us can attack!"

Tatsuya frowned knowing this could've been easily blocked by his ace but with it's effect negated he couldn't stop it as Guzma smirks "Now this is going to be the perfect opportunity for me to set up my defenses!"

Guzma then selected his Monster "I'll summon, **Insect Knight** in Attack mode!"

Insect Knight appeared on the field **ATK: 1950**

"Turn end" Guzma said.

"My move!" Tatsuya announced "I draw!"

He drew his card but still didn't get Mystical Space Typhoon he did manage to draw Dash Warrior though "Turn end but my Life Points increase by six hundred points again!"

 **Tatsuya's Life Points: 5000**

"My move!" Guzma announced "I draw!"

He drew his card "Now I summon Shield Worm to the field in defense mode!"

Shield Worm appeared on the field **DEF: 2000**

Guzma smirked "Now you must discard one card from your deck to the Graveyard for each Insect Type Monster I have on the field and I have two!"

Tatsuya frowned discarding two cards, one sadly was his Kuriboh and the other was Krebons.

"Now" Guzma announced "I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"My move!" Tatsuya announced "I draw!"

Tatsuya drew his card and still didn't get Mystical Space Typhoon. He nodded "I'll set one card face down and end my turn!"

Guzma saw Magical Android glowing "Not today! I activate Continuous Trap: **Toxic Insects!** "

Tatsuya watches as Guzma activated his Trap Card "This card can only be activated when I have at least one Insect Type Monster on my field and on my opponent's end phase! When it activates it inflicts one thousand points of damage for each Insect Type Monster I have on the field to you!"

Tatsuya grits his teeth knowing this would hurt both Insect Knight and Shield Worm sent out a toxic substance at him he shields himself with his Duel Disk and it did negate the poison but it still hurt his Life Points.

 **Tatsuya's Life Points: 3000**

Then his Magical Android's effect activated allowing him to gain six hundred more Life Points.

 **Tatsuya's Life Points: 3600**

"It's my turn!" Guzma announced as his Nightmare Steel Cage disappeared "I draw!"

He drew his card and grinned "Great! It's here!"

Yuzu shivered as Mokuba saw her "What's wrong?"

"I have the feeling that's the card he was searching for and Demonica gave him it so she could have me for dinner!"

Guzma smiles "Now whoever you are boy, I'm about to unleash a true terror, I offer up Shield Worm and Insect Knight in order to Tribute Summon this incredible Monster! The one and only... **Earthbound Immortal URU!** "

A deep sphere appeared and began sucking up souls of captured girls and boys into it...In fact at this time there were two Earthbound Immortals appearing one in Demonica's hideout and now this one. Tatsuya watches as Insect Knight and Shield Worm vanished and finally after the last soul was taken, Earthbound Immortal Uru the huge red Spider Monster appeared **ATK: 3000**

"Next" Guzma said "Thanks to my Field Spell Card, my Monster's attack Points rise!"

Tatsuya watches as Uru's attack rose **3000-3300**

"T-T-T-That's a huge monster!" Mokuba muttered.

"True" Yuzu muttered shaking, she thought Tatsuya might lose this Duel.

Guzma smiles at Tatsuya "Now it's my turn to put the hurt on you boy! Battle, Earthbound Immortal Uru like all other Earthbound Immortals can attack the player Directly!"

"Say what?" Tatsuya asked.

Guzma smirked "You'll see Earthbound Immortal Uru, attack Tatsuya directly!"

The giant red spider took aim at Tatsuya and spat out it's webbing almost identical to Underground Arachnid but it also had darkness behind it's webbing. Tatsuya took the attack and kneels badly injured.

"TATSUYA!" Mokuba and Yuzu shouted seeing this "Not good!"

Tatsuya groans in pain but refuses to give in. **Tatsuya's Life Points: 300**

"Give up!" Guzma told him "because next turn my Trap Card will finish you off! Ether that or Uru will!"

Tatsuya coughs out blood not giving in "I refuse to give in! It's my move, I draw!"

He drew his card then grinned as he finally got Mystical Space Typhoon but he was caught in a pickle should he use it on the Field Spell and instantly destroy Earthbound Immortal Uru as he knew it needed a Field Spell Card, then again his Magical Android didn't have the attack points needed to end the Duel. Tatsuya knew he had to defeat Guzma now otherwise he was finished. So Mystical Space Typhoon had to be used on his Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Lv8.

He also checked his hand having United we Stand in it and still Dash Warrior, he also remembered he had his XX-Saber Fhelm Knight which was level 3.

"Alright Guzma! This time you're the one that's finished!"

"I'd like to see you try to take on my Earthbound Immortal Uru!"

"With pleasure!" Tatsuya said "I activate my Continuous Trap Card: **Call of the Haunted!** "

"No matter what he does" Mokuba said "Nothing he has can help him."

Yuzu knew better "He has a plan! So whatever he's bringing back has to be good!"

Tatsuya spoke "Now, I use Call of the Haunted's effect to bring back **XX-Saber Fhelm Knight!** "

Tatsuya's level three Tuner Monster appeared on the field **ATK: 1300**

"Next" Tatsuya said "I summon, good old **Dash Warrior** to the field!"

Dash Warrior appears on the field **ATK: 600**

"Unless he wants to get rid of Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Lv8" Mokuba told Yuzu "I don't see Tatsuya's point."

Yuzu knew as she remembered Tatsuya's Duel with Joey "Hold on there Mokuba...Don't call Tatsuya's move as a bluff...If I remember correctly there is one Synchro Monster he has that can help him!"

Tatsuya nods "I'm going to tune my Level 3 XX-Saber Fhelm Knight with my Level 3 Dash Warrior!"

XX-Saber Fhelm Knight split into three rings as it scanned Dash Warrior while Tatsuya chants out "Horus of Light, appear out of the light and shine to victory...Synchro Summon, Level 6, **Metaphus Horus!** "

Out of a flash of light the Synchro Horus appears on the field **ATK: 2300**

"Impressive!" Guzma said "Another Synchro Monster...You have lots of them but they can't save you! Even if you try to beat Uru! He can't be targeted by an attack!"

"I'm aware" Tatsuya said "But that won't save you, you see I activate Metaphus Horus's Special Ability! An ability that changes depending on which type of Monster was used! You see sense an effect Monster was used to Synchro Summon him, I get to target any face-up card on the field and Negate it's Effects!"

Guzma blink "Hugh?"

Tatsuya nods "So I use Metaphus Horus's effect on your Earthbound Immortal Uru! And while Metaphus Horus remains out Uru's effects are negated! Go Metaphus Horus...Use **Horus Light** on Earthbound Immortal Uru!"

Metaphus Horus roared and with a flash of light it strikes the huge red spider negating it's effects.

"Now it can't attack directly!" Mokuba announced.

Yuzu nodded "And it can be targeted by an attack!"

Guzma eyes Tatsuya "So what? My Monster is stronger than any of yours!"

Tatsuya smiles "True, but let's see what you say when I activate Equip Spell Card: **United We Stand!** It'll give a Monster I equip this card to, eight hundred more attack points for each Monster I control! And I have three! So that's a grand total of twenty-four hundred attack points! All going to my ace!"

Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Lv8's attack points increased by twenty-four hundred points. **3000-5400**

Guzma blinks "Hugh? So your Ace is the strongest Monster! Ha! Bad move! It can't attack!"

"Speaking a little too soon" Tatsuya warned Guzma as he held up Mystical Space Typhoon.

"What?" Guzma demanded.

Tatsuya nodded "That's right, I activate the last card in my hand, it's the Quick-Play Spell Card: **Mystical Space Typhoon** , it'll destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field and I choose to destroy your **Fiendish Chain!** "

A power Typhoon whirls into play destroying Fiendish Chain and now Guzma takes a step back knowing he had been beaten shocked about it as Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Lv8 roars into play freed "No way!"

"Oh yes way!" Tatsuya declared "Horus, Black Flame Dragon Lv8, attack Earthbound Immortal Uru with **Black Flaming Strike!** "

Horus, the Black Flame Dragon roars then shot out its powerful black flame attack at Uru. Uru took the blast and even though Bug Matrix wasn't negated it's own effects were and it explodes destroyed with Guzma's Life Points rapidly declining.

 **Guzma's Life Points: 1300**

"Nice!" Mokuba shouted "Thanks to Metaphus Horus! He was able to destroy Uru!"

"And now Guzma" Tatsuya spoke "I have two more Monsters on the field!"

As Tatsuya is speaking Magical Android and Metaphus Horus seemed to glow with new founded power ready to strike at Tatsuya's command "And now both Magical Android and Metaphus Horus will attack you directly! Go Magical Android **Magical Blast** , Metaphus Horus attack with **Light Flames!** "

Guzma watches with a shocked expression on his face as both of Tatsuya's Monsters attack him directly even though only one of their attacks was needed to win "IMPOSSIBLE!"

 **Guzma's Life Points: 0**

"Alright!" Yuzu shouted happily "Tatsuya beat him!"

"Way to go Tatsuya!" Mokuba shouted "This'll please Kaiba knowing you were able to defeat an Earthbound Immortal!"

"Impossible!" Guzma shouted enraged at his defeat he then straightened up as Gladion and Plumeria showed up and Tatsuya prepared himself to duel those two knowing this was going to be hard without his teacher nearby to help him.

Guzma then shouts still with a shocked but an enraged expression "GUZMA! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

He looks at Tatsuya "It was this boy Tatsuya right!"

Tatsuya wasn't phased by this but it is Guzma that spoke "Enjoy this victory while it last Tatsuya! One of these days I'll pay you back for this! Good luck in life with your wimpy girlfriend."

With one final tech coming from him Guzma, Gladion and Plumeria leave without another word.

Once the three members of Team Skull were out of his sights, Tatsuya relaxes a bit "Thank goodness..."

Tatsuya turned to Yuzu "You okay?"

"I am" Yuzu said to him "Thanks to you...Although I know the others are working hard to save me too...But you came before they did."

Tatsuya nods "I'd go threw anyplace to save you Yuzu."

Yuzu blushes warmly thinking of him like Yuya as she knew Yuya would do the same but Tatsuya she saw his honesty. Without even thinking she wraps her arms around him hugging him joyfully "Thank you again. I owe you one...Actually I owe you a date"

He blushes as this was what Kaiba said that she did but he wasn't going to force it on her, but he nodded "If you want."

Yuzu blushes "So...Once we get into contact with my friends and let them know I'm fine and rescued safely, I'll go out with you..."

Tatsuya "Alright, I'll take your word on that."

Mokuba, Tatsuya and Yuzu wait for Kaiba to return.

Meanwhile with Kaiba Demonica had Earthbound Immortal Uru and Wicked Dreadrout out simular to her Duel against his rival Yugi and Erin. Kaiba didn't even flinch he had **1000** Life Points left and had just managed to stop Demonica's latest attack with one Trap Card remaining. He had also thanks to Soul Release removed X-Head Cannon, Y Dragon head and Z-Metal Tank and it was his turn. Demonica had exactly **2800** Life Points left with **Earthbound Immortal Ccapau** , and **Wicked Dreadrout**

"Face it Kaiba!" she told him "You lose!"

"Victory isn't yours yet!" Kaiba told her "It's move, I draw!"

He drew his card "I activate my Trap Card: **Return from the Different Dimension!** I give up half of my Life Points in order to bring back every Monster I removed from play!"

With this Kaiba pays half of his Life Points. **Kaiba's Life Points: 500** then X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank appears on his side of the field **1800, 1500 (X2)**

Kaiba smirks "Now that I have those three Monsters back I'll combine them to form my **XYZ Dragon Cannon!** "

XYZ Dragon Cannon appeared on Kaiba's side of the field **ATK: 2800** but thanks to The Wicked Dreadrout's ability it's attack points were halved **2800-1400**.

"Now" Seto Kaiba told Demonica "I'll activate XYZ Dragon Cannon's Special ability, I give up one of my cards to destroy one of yours and I'll discard two cards from my Graveyard in order to destroy your Earthbound Immortal Uru and Wicked Dreadrout!"

Kaiba discards his two Blue-Eyes White Dragon and it allowed him to destroy both of Demonica's Monsters.

"Nuts!" Demonica growls "I had you!"

"You did?" Kaiba demanded as his Monster's attack points returned to normal "Could've fooled me, you fell into my trap all along...And now time to finish you! Battle, XYZ Dragon Cannon attack her directly!"

XYZ Dragon Cannon took aim and fired decimating Demonica's Life Points, knocking her out and literally burying her in her hideout.

Without even bothering to look back at her Kaiba turned his back towards the place "I hope Tatsuya was able to rescue Yuzu and get out."

Seto Kaiba leaves the area and comes to his blue-Eyes White Jet where he did see Tatsuya was there with Yuzu and Mokuba. Mokuba related the Duel Tatsuya had with Guzma to his brother which caused Kaiba to smile at Tatsuya "Good work Tatsuya, you earned your First "A" on your first rescue mission test. Keep up the good work."

Tatsuya nods "Thank you Mr. Kaiba."

Seto Kaiba turns to Yuzu whom asked about getting her to a place to talk to her friends. He turns to her "Sure, once we get to Kaiba Corp, we'll get in touch with your friends. Right now we're heading back."

Yuzu nods "Okay."

The four head back to Kaiba Corp with Yuzu free for Guzma but wondering what other confrontations he'd have with Tatsuya or Erin for that matter, she had a feeling Erin would be able to beat Guzma too.

 **end of Chapter**

 ***Long I know, but I refused to make this a two part chapter with a Duel. Anyway Tatsuya has beaten Guzma but what has he earned from Guzma? And how will our heroes get back? All will be answered! Next chapter is Chapter 36:** _ **Traveling with Acerola**_ _ **Trial Captain Acerola joins our heroes as they journey back to Malie Gardens. What dangers lie ahead of our heroes and will Acelora's skills be enough to handle the threats?**_


	37. Chapter 36: Battle For Malie Gardens P1

Chapter 36: Battle for Malie Gardens P1

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or Yugioh. I do own Erin. Also Erin's Rival Tatsuya is another OC I own. Starting this chapter, though things are going to take a new turn...I hope you like the idea.**

Phineas and his brother Ferb were hard at work at making a boat. Alexis, Blair, Erin, Joey, Pegasus, and Yuya were doing anything they could to help the two boys, like finding wood. Trial Captain Acelora watches while helping the group by protecting them from Wild Pokemon if they were to approached. Sure the boys were at first thinking of building a raft for the whole group but as usual the boys had something different in mind they were indeed making a very quick motorboat. Alexis's jaw drops seeing the creativity of the two boys. Even when the two had left Duel Academy, she never ever heard the end of Bastion claiming on how incredible it was to have those two boys at Duel Academy. Still the Obelisk Blue didn't expect that these two boys would go out of their way to make a motorboat.

"This is incredible!" Alexis told Erin "I know we wanted a raft but they are literally making a mororboat."

"Honestly I wouldn't have it any other way Alexis" Erin told her "They are certainly smart enough to do this."

Phineas heard this "You're right and Ferb and I figure that why take the fairy system when we can make our own mortorboat? After all the fairy cost money to get on. Which isn't an issue for Mr. Pegasus but why spend money when we can safely voyage the seas ourselves?"

"Good point Phineas" Yuya said "Boy, I'm glad I got to meet you and your brother after all...For Yuzu's sake I hope we're not going to be too late to rescue her."

"I share you worry" Arelora admitted "If only I wasn't supervising a trial I'd be able to save her."

Yuya turns to her "Now that I think about it, you aren't to blame for that...Heck you didn't even know about Yuzu's abduction until you seen her being carried by Team Skull to our stolen helicopter."

Joey was looking around the sea trying to see any of these Pokemon creatures, so far he saw nothing that was to worry about. The blond walked over to the sea "Looks like Nanu's warning about these Pokemon creatures was just a bluff to keep us here."

Like he had always done in the past, the moment he spoke he was proven wrong as a huge sea serpent appeared growling. This startled Joey "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!"  
"A Gyarados!" Acerola shouted.

Phineas looked at his brother Ferb "Gee...looks like Joey's jinxed us already..."

"That looks powerful..." Alexis muttered as she Erin, and Blair smartly stepped back.

Despite Yuzu being kidnapped Yuya still oddly found the time to smile "Well it certainly looks big and intimidating!"

Acerola steps up "Behind me guys! Gyarados are very dangerous Pokemon in the Wild. These Pokemon have been known to destroy cities when they are enraged."

Joey remembered he was on an island "Great...If this thing can destroy an entire city...I don't want to find out what it can do to an island."

Blair turns to Erin "Erin...Do you have a Sakura Card that can help us out? Like put it to sleep?"

Erin bronzes threw her Sakura Cards but before she could answer the Gyarados gathered in an orange beam in it's mouth and fires it at them.

"INCOMING!" Phineas shouted.

Erin thought fast remembering her training from her mother "The key which hides the powers of the Dark! Show your true form before me!, I Erin, command you under our Contract, Release!"

Within seconds Erin had brought out her staff and picked out the first Sakura Card to protect the whole group " I call upon the forces of my Star Ancient Forces near and far Sakura Card transform all your might and Draw your power from my LIGHT... **SHIELD!** "

She slams her staff down on the Shield Sakura Card and it immediately activated and the Shield card protected the entire group...At the last second.

"That was too close!" Joey breathed out a sigh of relief.

"But the danger isn't over yet!" Yuya shouted.

The group watches as Gyarados glared at them lifting up it's tail. Acerola had to act "Drifloon, come on out!"

A purple balloon Pokemon appeared " **Drifloon!** "

"How's that going to help us?" Joey asked.

Acerola smiled "You'll see...Drifloon use **Hypnosis** now!"

The purple balloon Pokemon unleashes hypnotic waves at the Gyarados which strike it and puts it to sleep.

"Any other questions?" Phineas asked Joey.

"None..." Joey said not believing a purple balloon just put to sleep a raging sea serpent but he wasn't going to be like Seto Kaiba and never fully believe it happened.

"That'll buy us some time" Acerola told them.

Phineas and Ferb set out to now completely build the Speed Boat. While waiting a Nurse came out of the Pokemon Center "Captain Acerora!"

Acerola turns "Yes, Nurse Joy?"

The nurse smiles "We're receiving a message from this Kaiba Corp, does that ring a bell."

Acerora blinks confused for once but Joey turns "Kaiba Corp? Oh great, what does Kaiba want now...Oh an Nurse! I know what Kaiba Corp is. Whose calling?"

"Some girl named Yuzu" Nurse Joy said.

"YUZU'S ALIVE?" Yuya shouted the question.

"She seems to be" Nurse Joy said "She says she's waiting for you and Erin to receive her call."

"Alright then" Yuya said turning to Erin "Let's go see what Yuzu wants!"

"Let's!" Erin agreed.

Phineas and Ferb agreed to go with the group into the Pokemon Center to receive Yuzu's call. Once everyone was inside the Pokemon Center, they saw Yuzu's face on a computer screen. You see in the Pokemon World, the telephones also had computer screens that shown the caller's face. Yuya was glad to see Yuzu's friendly face. Erin was too "Yuzu! Are you okay?"

"I am Erin and Yuya!" Yuzu said.

"Thank goodness you're safe" Yuya told her "Demonica didn't try to eat you?"

Yuzu blushed red "SHE DID TRY TO EAT ME! SHE STUFFED ME IN AN OVEN NAKED AND TURKEY GIRL STYLE!"

"Yet in that pose you escaped somehow" Joey points out.

Yuzu sighs "It wasn't on my account...Kaiba and Tatsuya set out to rescue me and their mission was a success!"

"KAIBA SAVED YOU?" Joey asked with disbelief "But Kaiba never wants to rescue anyone that isn't his brother or even Yugi at times."

"I heard that Wheeler!" Seto Kaiba's voice sounded.

Kaiba's face soon appeared with Tatsuya and Yuzu's side.

"Great..." Joey muttered sarcastically looking directly at Kaiba "Just the man I wanted to see...Rich Boy..."

Kaiba ignored Joey's remark while looking at Erin and Yuya "As you two can see, Tatsuya and I managed to find and rescue Yuzu."

"What's your game in rescuing someone that you wouldn't care for?" Joey asked.

Kaiba looked at him "I mostly did this so I could help Tatsuya rescue the one he likes. After all he likes Yuzu."

Joey blinked "Oh! Now it makes sense"

Erin looked at Tatsuya "Thank you for rescuing Yuzu."

Tatsuya looks at his rival "Let's make this clear Erin, I saved Yuzu because you and Yuya weren't able to even when you were in Po Town."

"You try survive being poisoned by Venom!" Erin told him.

"Plus they knew we were coming" Yuya added on "Still though Tatsuya you helped saved Yuzu. Erin and I are grateful but...We do have a bigger problem."

"Which is?" Yuzu asked.

"They stole our helicopter" Erin muttered "So they could take you to Demonica."

"So...Pegasus, you were outsmarted by Team Skull" Kaiba said in a mocking tone.

"I wouldn't say outsmarted" Pegasus told Kaiba "More like they pulled off a single clever rouse."

Erin turns to Phineas "Phineas here and his brother Ferb are working on a speed boat so we can return...Yuzu...Could you tell my mommy and daddy I'm okay and we're trying to get back as fast as we can."

"Count on it!" Yuzu said.

"We'll" Kaiba said "We'll see each other again Pegasus."

"That we will" Pegasus admitted "Thanks for helping to save her Kaiba-boy."

Kaiba didn't say anything in return except "I hope you and your team arrive safely. If not...Well it won't be my problem."

With this the screen turned off.

"Well, at least Kaiba had our backs that time" Yuya said.

"Still he only does those things if he has something to gain" Joey muttered "I'm happy he rescued Yuzu...That's a plus! She needed rescued."

"We're for once fortunate he and Tatsuya were around to save her" Alexis told Joey "If they hadn't...We'd of lost Yuzu for sure."

"As much hate you have for Seto Kaiba" Yuya told Joey "We should be glad he saved her...I wouldn't know what to do with myself if Yuzu were to have been killed and eaten."

"The next thing to do is to get back home" Erin said.

"Agreed" Phineas admitted "Ferb and I are almost done with the boat.

The two boys went back out to make the boat. While the team was now once again outside of the Pokemon Center, they watched the boys make the boat which was becoming more and more incredible by the minute. While they were waiting Acerola was overhearing something from two people inside the Pokemon Center "Have you heard?" one of the trainers a female asked "There seems to be some sort of new event going on in Aloha where figures are wearing masks...Think it's a new evil team?"

"Could be" the male trainer said to the girl "But what team wears masks?"

"This one seems to! And the masks look creepy"

"Where have they been seen?"

"Last checked...Malie Gardens. They even have what they say is a Sacrifice is Lillie."

"Lillie?" the male trainer asked "As in Professor Kukai's assistant?"

"Yes that Lillie!"

Once Acerola heard this she rushes outside the Pokemon Center. She had a feeling that this was all MFWD smelled all over it. The one being Guzma took Yuzu to so she could be dinner. Once outside the center Alexis turned "Oh! Acerola! What's up?"

"Yeah" Blair admitted "You look like you seen a ghost and while you do have Ghost type Pokemon, that's saying something."

"I've overheard two Pokemon Trainers saying they had heard of rumors going around Ula'ula island."

"Rumors?" Erin asked.

"Of what?" Alexis asked.

"Possibly of MFWD being here."

Joey heard this "THEY ARE ON THIS ISLAND TOO? WHERE?!"

"To the area we are supposed to be going towards" Acerola answered.

"Malie Gardens?" Alexis asked "Why there of all places?

Acelora answered "It's located in the biggest city on Ula'ula. A typical Japanese style city."

Joey made a fist "If they are there, I want a piece of them! I swear if it's Demonica that's leading them I'm going to kill her!"

All eyes watched the blond boy as he continued on his rant "After all she ATE Blair-"

"Don't remind me of that..." Blair said weakly.

"Then she cooked Yuzu to eat her but difference is she was rescued by Tatsuya" Joey muttered "And now they are in Malie Gardens? Any trouble?"

"The rumors say that they have a girl named Lillie."

"Lillie?" Joey asked "Never heard of her..."

"Me neither" Alexis, Blair and Erin said.

Phineas was helping his brother Ferb make the boat as fast as they could as Ferb spoke "Phineas and I haven't heard of Lillie ether."

"Regardless, Lillie might be in danger!" Phineas said.

"She is" Acelora said "She's being held captive by them as a sacrifice."

"A sacrifice to who?" Erin asked.

"Not sure" Aceolra said "But it's ether for their Earthbound Immortals you told me about or she's for Demonica!"

"Who is Lillie?"

Gladion couldn't help but overhear this "WHAT'S THIS THING ABOUT LILLIE?"

Everyone turned to see Gladion. Yuya was shocked that Gladion seemed alertive...Even protective "You know of this Lillie man?"'

Gladion growls while putting a hand to his head "I do! You see...She's my sister!"

"Your Sister you say?" Joey said "Is she hot?"

Gladion looked like he wanted to smack Joey for the is she hot part but realized it wasn't the time for that "I'll let you figure that out! Darn it! How did she fall into their hands?"

Yuya could tell Gladion wasn't like most members of Team Skull by the actions Gladion was taking this seriously like any brother should when hearing his sister got kidnapped or captured "Say...Gladion...Why did you join Team Skull when you aren't like Guzma or Plumeria?"

Gladion answered by bringing out Type: Null "The same reason why I ran away from Aether Paradise which was my home...I left with Type: Null to get stronger...The scientist there were experimenting on Type Null for their own needs mostly to hunt and capture much more stronger Pokemon known as Ultra Beasts. When I learned of that secret I ran away to become stronger not realizing it would endanger Lillie."

Yuya listened closely as Gladion had good intentions to try to keep his sister safe from harm but to run away did sound a bit reckless, then to get stronger that way "Gladion...Why should you depend on Team Skull to help you on your own quest? It's not like they are going to help you get stronger."

"What do you know?" Gladion inquired.

"I know about a lot!" Yuya told him "Look from personal experience one needs to get stronger on his own which I guess by running away you meant to do so...But where you went wrong was joining Team Skull. If you want to get stronger, get stronger on your terms. Don't rely on others like Team Skull because in all due respects...They are using you!"

"Using me?!" Gladion demanded.

Yuya nodded "Look do you think Guzma cares that MFWD and would lend a hand to save her?"

Gladion knew the answer "No...Guzma wouldn't...Not unless she had something he was interested in."

Alexis agreed with Yuya "Where your intentions to leave this Aether Paradise due to learning their secret was a good idea on your part...You fell into the hands of Team Skull whom will use you. Well check that Guzma will be using you like a pawn. That's probably far worse than what Aether Paradise's has as it's dark secret...Uh Acerola what's Aether Paradise?"

Acerola answered "It's an artificial island whose mission is to help injured Pokemon recover and be literally a Pokemon conservation area where you can't catch any of the Pokemon there, at least that's what everyone on Ula'ula has been told about."

Gladion sighed "And for the most part that's true...However they have a hidden purpose that no one but me knows and I've just told you it."

"But you solved that problem by taking Type Null!" Yuya said "Good for you!"

"That should've set them back" Gladion agreed "However even I know they could've found some other poor Pokemon...Like...Oh, no...Captain...Did Lillie have a bag with her?"

"Normally I'd say I'm not sure about that but I have seen her about two weeks ago...She did have a bag and she seemed to have been talking to it saying 'Nebby, quiet down or we'll be spotted.'

Gladion "Great...That means Aether Paradise did have something else...Most likely a Pokemon known as Cosmog..."

"Is that a problem?" Alexis asked.

"A Big problem" Gladion admitted "Cosmog literally has the power to open up wormholes if it's life is in danger as well as teleport it and it's handler to a safe area..."

"What's in these Worm Holes?" Erin asked.

Gladion answered "Ultra Beasts...Pokemon far more dangerous than any Pokemon we have in the world."

Phineas then got it "Holy smokes! Ferb step it up! We gotta go get that boat done pronto! If MFWD gets an Ultra Beast on their side...Things might get harder."

Gladion racks his brain "But how could this MFWD get the information about Cosmog...And again how did they capture Lillie? Only Aether Paradise knows about Ultra Beasts..."

"Those are questions we can answer while on our way to the place" Erin told him.

Gladion agreed "Of course..." He looks at Erin with her friends "You'll help save Lillie right?"

Yuya could tell Gladion needed the help, plus Gladion wasn't bad or evil like Guzma, he had good intentions, due to them however he did make a mistake but even in the mistake Yuya saw that Gladion cared for his sister "You bet we will!"

He looks at Erin "Right?"

Erin agreed "Of course."

Phineas and Ferb soon made the boat. It was huge big enough to fit the entire crew in. Pegasus sat at the captain's seat hands on the steering wheel while everyone else sat down in the boat. Phineas puts the motor of the boat into the water and singles that it was ready "Alright Mr. Pegasus, sir let's go!"

"Indeed" Pegasus said putting his foot on the gas pedal.

The boat immediately takes off as if the motor had a rocket set.

"WHAT DID YOU MAKE THE MOTOR OUT OF?" Joey demanded as the boat sped off quickly.

Phineas answered "Ferb and I managed to make the motor into what we call a rocket motor! The propellar spins around in the water like normal then the rocket boosts activate once the motor is running!"

"Cool!" Joey said "Let's call this the Rocket Boat!"

"This is certainly faster than any motorboat we have" Gladion muttered.

"Indeed" Acelora said.

The boat continued it's path to Malie Gardens to save Lillie.

While this was happening in Malie Gardens, a blond haired girl was forced to walk at gun point at her back. She wore white boots, a white dress, and a white hat. On her shoulder was a bag that seemed to shake in fear. Inside the bag was a tiny creature that resembled a galaxy. The girl had her hands up in the air as her captors had forced her to walk towards Malie Gardens. She was scared and wasn't a Trainer. Her captors all wore scary masks. She was on an important trip to get something for Professor Kukai's lab located on Melheme Island. The item was only located on Ula'ula so she decided to go and get it. It turned out costly for her, the moment she had arrived masked figures emerged from the shadows swiftly capturing her and hand cuffing her. Now she is being forced to walk towards Malie Garden paraded by her captors. Once inside the garden themselves she sees whom she is being taken too. She recognized him from her distance, he had little to short yellow hair, wore a scientist outfit, and wore green glasses. Her mind was going _What's the big deal Branch Manager Faba?_

As the figures march her forward her heart pumped scared. Two soldiers that were escorting the prisoner walked up to inform the man.

"Good work men! Shove her forward, I want her on her knees!"

"Yes sir!" was the response.

The two turn to the others "You heard him, have her kneel!"

One of the figures that was behind Lilly beat her in the back with his gun causing her to stumble forward and fall onto her knees. Two others instantly grabbed her arms to prevent her from getting up while another held her feet down with the one at the back still having his gun at her back. The scientist turns to the girl "Ah Lillie, it's been a while sense we've ever seen."

Lillie was terrifying this was a side she never seen in the scientist, nor did she know Aether Paradise had a military but she tried to speak "W-W-W-What do you want with me Branch Manager Faba?"

"Simple really, you are a hostage and a sacrifice"

"Hostage and a sacrifice?" Lillie asked "For Aether Paradise?"

The scientist laughed "Oh Lillie, it's true I work full time for Aether Paradise but I also work for my new friends Masks for World Domination. Soon...Aether Paradise will be our new secret hide out. No one would ever suspect MFWD to be lurking there. Anyway, you're our hostage now...And soon you shall be ether food to Demonica, or a single soul for an Earthbound Immortal."

"Mother would never allow this!" Lillie said "Besides what will that give you?"

The scientist chuckles evilly "Oh? You mother won't allow this hugh? I wonder about that that."

As he is speaking Lillie saw the shadow of her mother walking forward.

"M-M-M-Mother?" Lillie asked.

"Well, well, well" the woman named Lusimine said "What do we have here? I seem to be looking at my daughter whom ran away with Cosmog."

Lillie was now scared "Mother!"

Lusamine nodded "Silence Lillie, I shall not accept you or Gladion for your betrayal of my love towards you two!"

Lusamine nodded to a soldier of MFWD "Have you been able to look into her bag?"

"We have!" the soldier responded removing the suitcase from Lillie's back and he threw it to Lusamine.

The blond woman opened it and saw it was Cosmog "Very good! How nice of you Lillie to be looking after Cosmog!"

Lillie looks at her mother "Mother you don't know what you are up against!"

"I do!" Lussamine told her "I'll use Cosmog's power to unleash the Ultra Beasts upon the world so we can be at one with them! Plus with a brand new set of cards known as the Ultra Beasts...Tied with the Earthbound Immortals, our decks will be unbeatable!"

"Earthbound Immortal" Lillie inquired.

Lusamine nodded showing that she herself wielded the Hummingbird Earthbound Immortal "That's right Lillie! This thing...And an Ultra Beast in our decks will ruin our foes and allow us to take over the world!"

Lusamine looks at her terrified daughter "And you'll be executed Lillie if Demonica doesn't want your meat...As for now..."

She heard warning sirens going off as a solider spoke "Lady Lusamine! We've spotted a vessel coming this way!"

"More members of MFWD?" Lusamine inquired.

"Negative!" the solider responded "It seems to be our target of Erin Syoran!"

"How lovely" Lusamine chuckled "It seems that she's on her way here...We'll take her cards too in the process."

"Sounds lovely indeed" Faba admitted.

"There's only one catch" the soldier responded.

"Which is?" Lusamine asked.

At the soldier's command the two now see the approaching vessel on screen and Lillie saw her brother Gladion on it with an expression on his face saying he was coming to save his sister "GLADION!"

"This is unexpected" Faba said to Lusamine "Your son works for Team Skull, but Erin doesn't work for them."

Lusamine smirks evilly "How lovely it is to see my own son want to save his sister. Someone must be spreading rumors on Ula'ula as Acelora is with them as well. Not that it matters...However they won't succeed."

Lillie's eyes widened as her mother smirked out an order "Have our navy vessels engage that vessel! I want that vessel sunk immediately!"

"Sinking it could cause the death of Erin!" a soldier responded.

"That's true it will kill her" Lusamine admitted "But that would make it easier to take her Sakura Cards over her dead corps when we fish it out of the ocean."

The blond woman outlined her plan "Regardless if Erin lives or dies in the attack, I want her body found by our search teams...Once she's found if she's alive bring her to me like you did to Lillie."

"Yes ma'am!" was the response.

Lusamine turned to Fabu giving him the bad containing Cosmog "Take Cosmog back to our labs and tell them to start proceeding with their studies to create the Wormholes."

"Yes ma'am!" Fabu said.

Lillie watches Fabu leave "No! Nebby!"

She hissed a bit in pain and sobbed as a soldier hit her in the back of the head "What shall we do with your traitorous daughter Lady Lusamine?"

Lusamine smirks "Have her watch this upcoming attack on Erin and her brother Gladion. I want her to lose hope."

"Yes ma'am"

Lillie was forced to stand at her mother's side and chained to a wall, gagged.

Lusamine holds her daughter's hands "Once we've seen this, you are going back to Aether Paradise where you'll spend time in a prison cell until Demonica can arrive to have you for lunch."

Lillie shivers scared.

A soldier turns to her "What if they bypass our blockade?"

"Then we'll fall back to Aether Paradise" Lusamine said "Where once there I shall attempt to contact Guzma to aide for more defense of our main base...Obviously Gladion will get the message we are not here but at Aether Paradise and it's most likely Gladion will pursue us. If he and Erin follow we'll lay our trap there."

"Of course!"

On the seas both Gladion and Acerola would take turns defending off wild Pokemon attacks on their boat. Even while on the boat, Phineas and his brother Ferb were making changes to the boat. They had a feeling they were going to be walking into a trap. Right now they were planning to in Phineas's case "Go to war" with MFWD. While Alexis helped Acerola and Gladion navigate the waters for any more dangers, Blair, Erin, Joey and Yuya were watching the two boys.

"What are you two doing now?" Yuya asked.

"Preparing this boat for war" Phineas said.

"Uh...Not sure how that can happen" Joey said "besides...What war?"

"Technically even though we aren't firing guns at MFWD we are at war with them" Ferb told Joey "Think about it...Even though we've beaten them in Duel Monsters, they have to step up their game and we have to adjust!"

Erin sighs "Aren't you thinking a little too hard you two?"

"Yeah!" Blair admitted "Like, how is MFWD really going to stop us? We can beat their duelists"

Suddenly Alexis shouted in alarm "HOLY SMOKES! Gladion...Are you seeing what I think I'm seeing!"

This got Blair, Erin, Joey, and Yuya to join them on the deck. Gladion's eyes widened "I don't believe it...But yeah...If you're seeing warships Alexis then I'm seeing it too."

Pegasus didn't like this, not one bit "Oh...Great...Warships now...Well let's hope they are friendly."

"Doubt they are..." Phineas's voice echoed down below the deck "Ferb, please look out the window and tell me how many there are."

Ferb obeyed his brother and turned with a worried look which gave Phineas his answer "Twelve to twenty-four ships from the front!"

Ferb nodded then pointed back as they saw four more coming from behind.

"It's a trap!" Phineas reported.

"Great" Gladion muttered "Whoever is this commander knows how to play her opponents.

"Hey, they are just warships!" Joey reported "We're just a civilian ship! A navy won't fire upon a civilian!"

It is then they heard the sounds of canons from the warships firing and sadly it was towards their vessel.

"You were saying Joey..." Phineas asked.

Joey blinks "Why are they?"

Alexis looked threw binoculars and saw "Uh...Those ships all have MFWD on board."

"SAY WHAT?!" was the response from everyone.

Pegasus did all he could to avoid the blasts.

Phineas turned to his brother "Looks like it's time to see if our work while on this boat paid off! Ferb, it's time!"

Ferb nodded saluting his brother and hits a switch. The switch quickly turns the speed boat into an armored speedy warship with it's own weapons and arsenal with a shield system.

"Okay..." Joey said to the boys "You two have saved us!"

Erin was doing the numbers "Something tells me that even if we beat these warships of MFWD, that we'll be welcomed with a boarding party at the port."

"Boarding party?" Yuya asked "As in a fun party?"

"Not that sort of party" Phineas said "More like a party where they'll raid our ship to come aboard and kill us while taking Erin!"

"What do we do?" Erin asked scared for once.

Their boat dodges a cannon ball blast with Phineas answering "Hmm...Luckily for us they can't aim properly...However we have to treat this like a war type of scenario! We aren't going to be prepared to Duel and fight the enemy like this...We need to prepare ourselves!"

"What do you have in mind" Alexis asked.

"Hate to say it but we need war suits" Ferb said "Suits that can fight back as well as help us Duel."

"Or Battle Droids" Phineas said.

"And where can we get these war suits?" Blair asked.

"Ferb and I can make them!" Phineas said "And they'll be the best war suits anyone has worn! However we don't have the parts on deck and-"

Their boat was finally hit by a direct blast from a warship of MFWD and luckily thanks to it's shielding it held although the boat shook on impact.

"Do we have a safe spot to land?" Erin asked.

Acerola had an answer "My trial site, near Tapu Village!"

"Where ghost types hang out?" Joey asked.

"Yes" Acerola said.

All eyes fell onto Erin as Phineas spoke to her "You're call though...I do recommended we fight our way to Tapu Village and Aceorla's trial site where we can prepare more for this war...It's literally going to be a war now."

"You know who would be a good warrior/General for us?" Joey asked "Yugi! Well at least the Pharaoh."

"Well this is more Erin's mission to stop MFWD" Blair said.

"True there" Alexis added on.

Erin knew she had to make her decision as another blast hit the boat they were in and the shield held once more. She didn't want to abandon Lillie, Gladion's sister ether. She could tell Yuya didn't want to ether but even he knew that they had to think right on. Erin nodded as she made eye contact with Yuya. Yuya nodded understandingly "Right...Let's go to Tapu Village so we can prepare for this rescue mission...It's obvious that MFWD has stepped up their game. I'm just glad Yuzu is saved. Where she'd want us to save Lillie, let's make her proud and do it right."

Gladion agreed not liking the numbers "Right!"

Erin turns to Pegasus "Mr. Pegasus! Time to get us out of this fire fight and set a course to Tapu Village!"

Acerolra was already one step ahead helping Pegasus out "Right but we're still gotta get past the ships on our back!"

"Right away!" Phineas said taking up a weapons station on the ship "Hang on everyone. Ferb...Get to the torpedoes and missiles. I got the cannon!"

Ferb saluted nodding as the group sits down. The warships of MFWD began firing more and more missing the boat with Erin on edge. Their boat turned to the first ship in their front and Phineas pressed a button "Time to see what our Turbo Lasers do!"

"Turbo Lazers?" Erin asked "as in from Star Wars?"

Phineas nodded "With Ferb, we have that technology now!"

True to Phineas's word four small turbo lasers on the front of their ship emerged and began firing at the first vessel in front of them. The lasers hit their target and immediately blew it up! Ferb had also located four other warships of MFWD and pressed a button to unleash four torpedo at them. The four ships also blew up upon impact of the torpedoes but it was soon apparent that those losses were replaced.

"Nice shot you two!" Joey whistled at Phineas.

"Thanks guys!" Phineas replied.

"Incoming side cannon!" Yuya reported.

The boat is hit on the right side as it was turning, and the shield holds however the boat shakes.

"OH man!" Joey shouted "Direct hit!"

"Hang in there guys!" Phineas said "Alexis, Blair, you two were at the side where it had hit are you two okay?"

"Yeah" Alexis and Blair said with Blair adding on "We ducked at the last second!"

"Sea Platypus Mine ready!" Ferb reported.

"Good!" Phineas said "Now release it!"

Ferb pressed another button on the ship and it let out a sea mine. Only it wasn't in shape of a sea mine, in fact it was in shape of Perry the Platypus including the hat of their pet which the four warships of MFWD that was blocking their backside didn't fire at it thinking it was a platypus. On board one of the ships a new captain spoke jokingly to his crew "Oh, that's cute...It won't do anything!"

When the sea mine crossed the path of the two middle ships, it happened KAABBBOOOMMM! The Sea Platypus mine blew up and it was like a huge nuclear explosion of water and explosives went off quickly destroying all four enemy rear ships and sinking them.

Alexis saw that as they were now heading towards that path "That's one nice bomb you boys made up!"

"Thank Ferb for the idea" Phineas said "he thought of it and we worked on it!"

"Problem is our motor is in the crosshairs of the enemy" Blair pointed out as cannons missed it right and left.

"Not for long!" Phineas said he singles to Pegasus "Mr. Pegasus...Hit the Double Rocket Button!"

"Right away!" Pegasus said pressing the button, two more rockets emerge from the motor and the armored ship seems to disappear from the remaining MFWD ships. On board one of the ships the 2nd of Command of MFWD sat supervising the blockage and turned to one of his men "Notify Lady Lusmine, the ship containing Erin has gotten away...And it appears they too have a war boat now...Do tell her we lost nine ships but we will replace them."

The soldier nodded "Yes sir!"

While he was doing this the second of Command of MFWD sat grinning evilly out of all enemies of Yugioh, none had ever thought of going to actual war with their target...Honestly to him this sort of thing should be done more. He himself was a masterful strategist when it did come to this type of experience "You'll make a move Erin and I'll counter it...Let's compared mines...Let this war commence."

Inside Malie Gardens Lusamine and Lillie had watched the navel battle unfold. The woman was certain that her forces would've been able to SINK the boat. She had lost nine vessels with most likely a total of fifty sailors on them. It wasn't how she wanted a war to begin however wars needed time to commence. She too smirked at the idea of a lovely war "Let the Sakura Card Wars begin...Little Erin...You're about to figure out that our armies are bigger than yours...You only have...yourself, that idiotic blond guy named Joey, Alexis Rouse, Blair, Phineas, his brother Ferb and Yuya...That's only seven...Not enough to fight a war against the combined might of Aether Paradise forces and MFWD forces. I welcome this change of war.

In MFWD Headquarters the leader of MFWD and Demonica whom had returned were in agreement, this war now was official.

 **How will our heroes break free and save Lillie? Find out next...Too be continued.**

 **End of chapter!** **After lots of consideration I've decided to rename this chapter**. **Originally this fanfic was supposed to be about Dueling but answer me this...When was the last time Yugioh actually EVER had a full out war like it happened in this chapter? Honestly I don't think it ever did...I mean in Yugioh GX if you recall in some episodes Duel academy had an army escort cards to it and again the army sort of showed for Jaden's disciplinary hearing when he entered the abandoned dorm but we didn't see that sort of action. Unless it was when they were in that Duel Monster World in GX.** **Anyway yes, I will say I do not own the idea of Turbo Lasers as that is a product from Star Wars.** Next chapter is **_Chapter 37 Battle for Malie Gardens P2: Our heroes and heroines arrive safely at Tapu City and are hiding in Acerola's trial spot for Phineas and Ferb to make their new war suit armor. Will this invention be enough to break past MFWD's grip on Malie City?_**

 _ **A/N, what should we call this new team of warriors? Let me know in the reviews. Plus, I will say there will still be more Duels in this fanfic...Mostly to when the heroes/Heroines get to the leading commander of MFWD. Or a planned tournament.**_

 **Also, a little note to Dragon Knight 15 so he when he reads this won't be confused. In the original Sun/Moon game. Lusamine, Gladion and Lillie's mother acted like she cared for Aether Paradise and Pokemon in general but that was just a mask. Deep down she was using Aether Paradise to further her goals to get the Ultra Beasts or get into their world. She shoved Lillie and Gladion aside ignoring their pleas to not do that so her doing this in here is in her character from those two Pokemon games. In the remakes of Ultra Sun/ Ultra Moon this was changed a bit so I'm taking the Lusamine from the original Sun/Moon game.**


	38. Chapter 37: Battle for Malie Gardens P2

Chapter 37: Battle for Malie Gardens P2

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or Yugioh. I do own Erin. Also Erin's Rival Tatsuya is another OC I own. Starting this chapter, though things are going to take a new turn...I hope you like the idea.**

Pegasus had just took his student Erin and company next to Tapu Village. It had now became nightfall and their rescue Mission to save Lillie had taken a much worser tone. MFWD had blockaded Malie Gardens and tried to sink their boat. Luckily due to Phineas and Ferb being prepared for this they had escaped. Now the group was following trial Captain Acerola. Even when it was night, the group could make out where she was leading them towards. Once at the area they got a good look at Acerola's trial site. Yuya couldn't help but ask "Acerola...What gives with that building? And is it honestly your trial sight?"

"You bet!" Acerola said "That run down building used to be known as the Thirfty Megamart! Now it is abandoned and is my trial site!"

Right in front of Erin and her friends was a run-down brick building that certainly looked like somesort of store. Heck they saw a picture of a where shopping carts could belocated at...However at the moment it looked like boxes were covering up the area.

"This place is perfect to stay at for a while" Phineas admitted "Even if MFWD tries to advance onto where we are they wouldn't expect us to be inside this building. We could temporally turn it into our own base of operations"

Erin agreed "We do need some place to spend the night though."

Acerola giggled "Where I do agree with you all, I'll remind you that this building is run down and is the only place in Aloha where Ghost Types like to hang out in."

While the group hesitated Joey opens the door "This I gotta see! I've been wanting to spend the night in a haunted building! Ready or not ghosts! Here I come!"

"Hold on I'm coming with you Joey!" Yuya said he turned to Acerola "What is your trial?"

Acerola decided to tell them "My trial for Trainers taking the Island challenge is to go inside the abandoned Thirfty Megamart, and take a picture of the Totem Pokemon which is known as Totem Mimikyu!"

"Interesting!" Yuya said "Uh what's a Totem Pokemon?"

"Basically a giant version of that species of Pokemon" Gladion answered "Totem Pokemon normally are twice or three time the size of their normal sized species."

"Uh, can you get ghosts on camera?" Alexis asked.

"I can adjust cameras for the trial for the trainer" Acerola said.

Joey smiles at Yuya "Well then let's be brave and see what these ghosts Pokemon are!"

"Let's!" Yuya said.

The two boys entered first. Alexis, Blair, and Erin entered second. This was followed by Pegasus, Phineas, and Ferb. Then lastly Acerola and Gladion arrived in last. Once inside the abandoned Thirfty Megamart, they certainly did feel an instant feeling of being watched by something, but they also saw it was indeed set up to be a store which one should've expected in it's Megamart title. There were three to four check out lanes to their left. To their right was holding containers for items with Magazines, and comics also included. Along with abandoned shopping carts. As they look around the place they see storage selves and more areas to hold merchandize. Located in the back was places where a bakery lied with frozen foods and a nice storage container for two dolls.

"Neat place" Joey said "Despite the feeling of well feeling watched."

"Yeah well this is a Ghost Type Trial" Alexis told him she turns to Phineas "With all these shelves this could make a good hideout if the enemy gets bold and tries to enter."

"I second that" Erin said "We have plenty of spaces to hide behind and counter attack if that is needed...Acerola sorry for using this site as a base."

"It's the only logical thing to do" Acerola admitted "I'm sure the Ghost types wouldn't mind."

"Well then" Phineas said turning to Ferb "Let's start making those war suits. We have a place to stay at the moment and it's relatively safe."

Ferb nodded giving Phineas a thumbs up. Phineas turned to Erin "You should put two sentries on look out duty just in case MFWD might been following us."

"Got it" Erin said.

She gets to it right away turning to Blair "Shall we have the first watch Blair?"

Blair smiled "Sure thing Erin!"

Erin turned to Joey and Yuya "You two will get second shift."

"Count on it!" Joey said "These MFWD is going to regret coming here if they do!"

Yuya agreed with Joey " If they think they can pull a fast one then they'll have to think again!"

"Gladion or I will be with a sentry just in case a Wild Pokemon decides to try to attack the sentries and one of us will remain inside just in case a Ghost Type decides to try to possess someone."

Gladion shook his head yes, he and Acerola had their hands full when it came to Pokemon.

"Next two on sentry duty" Erin said turning to Alexis and Pegasus "Are you two. We need to give Phineas and Ferb time to make those suits."

"I'm willing to do my part to help Erin-Girl" Pegasus said.

"Count me in as well!" Alexis said.

"Try to stand underneath the building so that the enemy can't spot you" Phineas suggested.

"Good idea" Erin admitted as she and Blair walked outside. They were followed by Acerola whom would be the third sentry with them leaving Gladion to watch over the ones inside the building from Ghost Types. Gladion had his hand on Zorork's Pokeball ready to use it at a moment's notice.

Phineas and his brother Ferb began getting items for their war suits. Amazingly they were able to get the items. The boys needed the armor to protect the wearer from blasters and even guns but also light weight. They studied Clone Trooper armor which did provide some protection but blasters and gun like weapons were a 40 percent survivable to sixty percent fatal not good odds then again it all depended on where the armor was struck in. Still they weren't going to accept a forty percent survivability from happening. Oh they'd make sure the armor was similar to Clone Trooper armor in terms of light weight but they would also make sure the armor could take several hits. Sure they realized they couldn't completely take out that one of them could die if a well placed blaster or gun struck but the armor would hold most light to even heavy hits.

While the boys were making the suits Lusamine still had her daughter held prisoner chained to a wall. She welcomed the challenge wanting to see how clever Erin could be. She wanted to take credit on where she'd defeat Erin. Right now Lusamine was certianly preparing to defend Malie Gardens with MFWD and her own soldiers. First step she realized for Erin was for Erin to defeat her blockade which was lead by MFWD's second in command whom claimed to be a clever technician himself. MFWD had their soldiers equipped with armor that Faba her branch manager claimed was as tough as Storm Trooper armor. With her prisoner secured Lusamine looked at the soldiers that were with her "Have you located the target?"  
"We've located their ship in Tapu Village ma'am giving us reason to believe they are somewhere located there. Shall we send one hundred men to scout the area?"

"Sadly no" Lusamine said "There is a reason why that area they are in is called Tapu Village...For the Tapu of this island is located somewhere nearby and the Tapu are the island's guardian. I'd rather not start a fight with any of the island's guardians yet. We'll wait to see what move they make."

Lillie watches scared feeling powerless as she watches her mother slip into madness. In the past Lusamine was a decent mother sure she always was in Gladion's words a bit selfish but at least in the past Lusamine cared for her children...Right now her mother didn't seem to care at all now. Lusamine watches her daughter smirking "Oh Lillie you'll make a fine sacrifice."

Lillie tries to break free but to no avail. Lusamine chuckles "I wonder when Demonica will come to eat you...I hope she eats you alive, but no matter wait there Lillie and watch as those that oppose MFWD and Aether Paradise earn what they deserve...Death."

Lusamine had ordered her troops to completely take over not only Malie Gardens themselves but the city it was in as well. After all a war needed territory and Malie Gardens was the right spot. Seeing that the marina was nearby her troops could easily capture any other trainer and force them to become sacrifices like Lillie or force them to serve MFWD.

Lusamine turned to Lillie smirking "Bet you wish you didn't run away too hugh Lillie? If you hadn't this would've never happened to you, but now you'll suffer and you'll suffer hard."

Lillie just sighs holding back tears to see how terrifying her mother had changed and all for these so called Ultra Beasts. Lusamine sees her troops "Whenever Erin gets the guts to attack us, don't let them enter the gardens."

"Yes ma'am!" the soldiers said.

Lusamine pets Lillie's head "You'll see what happens to those that resist me Lillie."

Lillie hung her head still trying to break free to run and Lusamine smirked pulling her daughter's hair causing Lillie to scream in pain threw her gag "Lillie, even if you did break free you'll be shot dead. You don't want that do you?"

Lillie sighs more unable to respond.

Back at the Thirfty Megamart, Phineas and his brother Ferb were making quick progress once again. The boys were very crafty not only making the armor but both Phineas and Ferb had worked on their own drone which was spying on the enemy in secret every twenty minutes. The drone would be used as an Intel source for when they began their mission on saving Lillie and retaking Malie Gardens. After all one needed to know how much they had. That being said inside the abandoned Thirfty Megamart, Alexis, Gladion, Joey, Yuya, and Pegasus himself had decided to ultimately set up a temporary base. Amazingly they were able to keep the shelves for protection if they needed it but also they found the hidden storage area more like Joey due to his luck discovered the small storage area. When they checked inside the area they still felt as if they were being watched but, it was big enough for the group to prepare for missions inside there.

Outside of the makeshift base Blair and Erin sat on watch looking for any sort of danger from MFWD.

"Anything on your end Blair?" Erin asked.

"Nothing but black sand and the sea on my end" Blair answered.

Arceora kept watch too in order to protect the two girls from Pokemon attacks "This sort of thing with MFWD is getting out of hand now."

Erin agreed "I know it was bad enough when we had to Duel them but now we're expected to fight a war at...Age nine!"

"Not all of us are nine years of age" Blair said in agreement "But I do see your point...At a young age one shouldn't be in an active war like scenario. Sadly this does happen to the eight of us."

"I just hope this war doesn't last too long" Erin sighed "Sooner or later things are going to not only get messy but costly."

"I'm not sure if it'll be costly on our end" Blair told her "However it'll be costly for MFWD."

"Not only is it going to be costly" Arecora said "But if the Ultra Beasts are real...Then that could be a problem for human kind unless MFWD can safely control those beasts."

"Looks like you're stuck on our side for a while" Erin told her.

Arecora nodded "Sadly so, but you know, I'm sure I speak for most of the trial captains on any of the Aloha Region islands...We'd rather fight on the forces of goodness than alongside evil. In other words I'm with you to the end, even though I'm no duelist. This MFWD has most likely expanded to Aloha and is allied to Aether Paradise. This'll make them seen as if they are good guys!"

"Which we are!" Blair shouted.

"Exactly my point" Arecora said "We aren't going to let them win that way. We are the good guys."

Blair sighed "Whatever the case we have to press onward."

Erin was about to say more when Phineas and his brother Ferb approaches the three "Hey you three!"

"What is it Phineas?" Erin asked.

Phineas smiled "The armor is almost complete! Why don't you be the first one to try it on?"

Erin blushes "Me? Well okay."

She walks over to the boys with Ferb mentioning to Acerora and Blair to get inside the hideout. The two girls nodded obeying him leaving Erin alone with Phineas and Ferb. She walked towards the armor Phineas and Ferb were creating. It seemed to be a set of yellow chest armor with a strange yellow blaster. Erin blushes "This is all you could think of you two?"

Phineas smiled "Ah, Erin you should know Ferb and I by now...It may look simple but it has a secret technique. Now please step inside so Ferb and I can explain it to the others."

Erin nodded puzzled on why of all things Phineas and Ferb made yellow chest armor with a strange blaster which seemed to have a card slot in it. Honestly she thought they were losing their creative minds but steps inside. Once inside everyone turned to see what the two boys thought of. Once he saw it Joey sighs "Phineas! You and Ferb could make a war boat for us...And this is what you make for armor? That's not going to save us"

"You speak out of tune Joey" Phineas said "Sure to your eyes it looks like yellow chest armor with a blast but there's a secret to it one that Erin should test out for us..."

Erin blushes hearing the armor had a secret "Okay. So what do I do?"

Ferb answered "Place your favorite strongest Duel Monster Card in the card slot in the blaster."

Erin nodded checking her deck "What type of Monster? Normal, Effect?"

"Any" Phineas said "Include Fusion, Synchro or XYZ."

Erin knew checking out Fox Fire Phoenix Kyubbi Mode and placed it in the card zone "Here goes nothing!"

The card slot glows taking the card a small mechanical voice announced "Duel Monster Power Card inserted, Duel Armor mode engaging."

Yellow light glows around the yellow armor engulfing Erin and the armor began to reshape itself. The armor covered Erin's body turning her into a human version of Fox Fire Phoneix Kyubbi Mode. Erin stood looking at herself as her Duel Disk had folded up into the armor and in her hands was a blaster.

"This feels incredible!" Erin said "I'm Fox Fire Phoneix Kyubbi Mode!"

"Nice! It worked like a charm Ferb!" Phineas said to Ferb "Just like we planned it!"

Ferb gave him a smile and a thumbs up. Phineas then explained to the others "Ferb and I have created what we call as Duel Armor. Originally it is supposed to look like a set of yellow chest armor with a card slot blaster. When your strongest Favorite Duel Monster Card or Cards are inserted the armor's full potential is released. It'll give you armor as if you are that Duel Monster."

"Incredible guys! But What happened to Erin's Duel Disk?" Blair asked.

Phineas answered "She still has it! While in Duel Armor mode when it's activated fully it folds into the armor's arm and it can be brought out again so one can Duel with it."

"MY MIND IS BLOWN!" Joey said "THAT IS WAY BETTER THAN ANY ARMOR I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE! Uh, how durable is it?"

Phineas answered "So glad you asked! The armor is very durable it can take light hits as well as heavy hits. You can still be killed wearing the armor usually if the blaster or gun hits the same area of the armor repeatably."

"Uh you lost me."

Alexis answered "What Phineas means let's just say you are shot in the chest once and the armor does save your life on that one, then you take two or three more shots to the same area you could be killed that way."

"Oh!"

"Alexis is right on that one" Phineas said "However light hits the armor won't do that much to you...The heavy hits in the same area will...And...There is one area it doesn't cover completely."

"The head" Blair said understandingly."

"A head shot will kill you if the enemy gets you" Phineas added on "Plus heavy hits can be nulified as well depending on how strong the Duel Monster you inserted is."

Erin smiled "I used Fox Fire Phoenix Kyubbi Mode three thousand attack points!"

"Then your armor can protect you at max from three heavy hits in the same area if that were to happen" Phineas told her.

"How many of this Duel armor did you make?" Joey asked.

"Enough for the group!" Ferb answered "Why?"

"Because I gotta try my Duel armor on!" Joey said.

Phineas smiled bringing the Duel armor in "Then go for it!"

"My pleasure!" Joey said grinning putting on his Duel armor and checked his deck and pulls out two Duel Monsters "Hmm...Hard call...Should I use Red-Eyes Black Dragon or shall I use Gilford the Lightning."

"That's the beauty of Duel armor" Phineas said "It's very versatile and can be used with any Duel Monster card, however it can only be one Duel Monster at a time."

Joey smirks "Well then let's see," he smiled grabbing Red-Eyes Black Dragon "Well what the heck? For the upcoming battle I'll become Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

He inserted the Red-Eyes Black Dragon card into the card slot in his Duel Armor blaster. The card slot glows taking the card a small mechanical voice announced "Duel Monster Power Card inserted, Duel Armor mode engaging. Yellow light formed around Joey's body and his Duel Armor soon became the armor of Red-Eyes Black Dragon with a blaster in hand"Alright! I feel it's attack strength!"

"You should" Phineas said "It does have 2400 attack strength so it can protect you from two to sometimes three heavy hits I say sometimes because a third may or may not save you in the same area as Erin's."

"I'm up then" Blair said taking her Duel Armor she took the Ritual Monster Shinato King of a Higher Plane and swiped it "Here it goes!"

The card slot glows taking the card a small mechanical voice announced "Duel Monster Power Card inserted, Duel Armor mode engaging."

Blair glows yellow and she soon gained Shinato's blue armor and wings. She had her Duel Disk folded up in her armor's arm and a gun.

"Incredible!" Blair shouted giggling flying around the area "I feel so powerful! Like I can handle any amount of enemies!"

She looked at Phineas "Three heavy hits on me right?

Phineas nodded "Well three to four like Erin's!"

"I'm next!" Yuya shouts taking up his Duel Armor "Now which of my Duel Monsters suit me? Oh, how about Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon?"

He inserts his Duel Monster card getting the same voice to speak out "Duel Monster Power Card inserted, Duel Armor mode engaging."

With a flash of yellow light Yuya had changed his Duel Armor into the form of Odd-Eyes Pendulm Dragon "Well at twenty-five hundred I'm in the same area as Joey, two to three."

"yep"

Alexis blushes as she thought _Jaden would so love this!_ She giggled "I'll go next then."

She accepted her own Duel Armor and checked out her Duel Monster cards choosing one "I'll insert Cyber Blader"

The card slot glows taking the card a small mechanical voice announced "Duel Monster Power Card inserted, Duel Armor mode engaging."

After Alexis glows yellow she transformed into Cyber Blader. Phineas turned to her "Nice choice your Monster has an effect of not being able to be destroyed in battle by one attack-"

"As long as there is one opponent" Alexis reminded him.

"Won't matter on the battlefield" Phineas said "Normally in Duel Monsters it counts but you having that ability in writing regardless of how many people gives your armor what Ferb and I call is a free hit in. Meaning it allows you to take one extra heavy hit so where you might have 2100 attack strength which is two to three heavy hits like Joey and Yuya, you actually have three to four heavy hits."

"Ah lucky!" Joey muttered to Alexis.

Alexis blushes "Not my fault I decided Cyber Blader."

"What about you and Ferb?" Erin asked them.

The two brothers all had the same idea Phineas both had accepted Power-Tool Dragon and both shared the duel Monster card between them in their Duel Armor mode which "Duel Monster Power Card inserted, Duel Armor mode engaging."

The two boys soon gained Power-Tool Dragon's armor. Instead of blasters though they had Power-Tool Dragon's melee weapons which also could be used as a blaster.

"Ah, you two have three to four hits as Power-Tool Dragon can't be destroyed by battle or card effects as long as there is something equipped to you" Joey muttered.

"Indeed."

Pegasus sighed "Well, I don't know which of my Toon Monsters to turn myself into...They are all so powerful."

"You don't have to wear it if you don't want to" Phineas told him.

"Where would that make me?" Pegasus inquired "I'm Erin's teacher and I must see to her safety."

He smirked "Oh, I know which one!"

Pegasus wore his own Duel armor and picked out a Toon Monster "Well it might not be Toon Dark Magician Girl, however I'll use Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon!"

Pegasus slipped in the Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon into his Duel Disk which responded the same phrase " Duel Monster Power Card inserted, Duel Armor mode engaging."

After a bright flash of white light Pegasus had turned his armor into the Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon "Not bad Phineas! This is going to be great hand."

"Ah, he gets three to four hits now!" Joey muttered.

"Kaiba get four to five" Phineas said.

"WHY DO YOU THINK HE WOULD?" Joey demanded.

"I suspect Kaiba would gladly take the form or power of Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" Pegasus answered Joey.

Joey blinked recalling that Fusion Monster had 4500 attack points and sighed "IT WOULD BE KIABA TO SHRUG OFF FIVE HITS AS IF THEY ARE NOTHING!"

Now all eyes turned to Acerola and Gladion.

"What about Acerola?" Erin asked Phineas.

Phineas smiled "Fear not Erin! We aren't going to let Acerola not have armor, we also made a Duel Armor for her! All she has to do is insert her Ghostium Z Crystal into it and she'll gain a ghost duel armor which would allow her to actually be the safest in terms of light and heavy hits...As long as she doesn't take her type of Pokemon's weakness."

Acerola nodded wearing the armor and inserts her Ghostium Z Crystal into the blaster of her armor. "Ghostium Z Crystal Inserted, Ghost Duel armor activating."

Acerola after glowing dark Acerola soon emerged wearing her Duel armor which was black ghost like. She smiles "Well I feel incredible!"

"My turn then" Gladion sighed taking a Duel Monster card "I know which one...Already the XYZ Monster Sphinx Chimera."

He swipes the card with the card slot glowing small mechanical voice announced "Duel Monster Power Card inserted, Duel Armor mode engaging.

After he glows yellow he emerges with the Duel armor forming Sphinx Chimera.

"Four thousand attack points!" Erin announced.

"Great he's four to five!" Joey sighed.

"This armor is incredible!" Aceorla said "Now we have armor on to face off against the enemy."

"The enemy won't know what hit them!" Erin agreed.

"Speaking of the enemy" Phineas said "We should see what the drone has given us."

"Good idea"

The group now finds themselves looking at the footage the drones had given them. What they saw startled them. MFWD soldiers patrolled the area as if they owned the entire area.

"That's just wrong" Alexis muttered.

"It is" Joey sighed "Where are they holding Lillie?"

Gladion answered point to where they were holding his sister "Inside the gardens Malie Gardens has."

"So many soldiers" Erin muttered.

"But this time" Blair told her "We're ready for them!"

"Let's get a move on then!" Phineas suggested "That we should however we need a strategy."

"First things first we need to get to the dock" Erin said "Which means we have to break threw the blockage."

"Pegasus, Ferb and I will handle that" Phineas said "Well handle the blockade so we can arrive at the docks."

"The enemy will expect us" Erin said.

"And expect us they shall" Phineas said smiling "But not in our Duel armor forms...Your blasters have the attack strength of your Duel Monster forms. Which makes them dangerous to MFWD."

"Then once we land" Joey said "We'll fight our way threw."

Erin saw a plan whispering it to Alexis whom nodded at the girl's whisper. Finally Erin asks Joey "Joey..."

"yeah Erin?"

"You can fly right?"

"You bet I can!"

"Perfect then hear me out, while Phineas, Ferb, and Mr. Pegasus are fighting at the blockade you are going to fly off the boat with Yuya and Acelora and secretly attack them from the air from the back."

Phineas smirked "Good idea! That way they are distracted on what is going on...So when Alexis, Blair, Erin and Gladion land in the front they'll attack from the front"

Erin smiles nodding "Then we'll continue onward till we get to the gardens."

"What about you three?" Yuya asked the two.

Pegasus answered "Phineas, Ferb and I will continue to face off against their navy so once Lillie is saved we can make our get away."

"Sounds like a plan!" Alexis agreed as the team placed hands on top of each other in agreement. This first mission was going to be underway.

"Time to show MFWD that we're not pushovers" Joey said.

"Right now we need to get some sleep for that battle" Blair suggested.

This was agreed to and the group sleeps threw the night. Once morning came and everyone had breakfast, they had taken the motorboat which Phineas and Ferb once again transform it into the armor shielded warship. With Pegasus driving it.

At Malie Gardens in the blockade three patrolling MFWD navy ships were scouting the ocean. They hadn't advanced to Tapu Village yet and it would be costly. The three captains on each of the navy ships began chatting with each other how they should've went to Tapu Village. One of the captains was better off at thinking on things like this saying that Lusamine was wise not to attack. The other two captains weren't too happy to hear that but then suddenly an explosion sounded on the right and left ship followed by two big explosions as the ships blew up sinking.

"What gives?" the middle captain asked.

A member of MFWD spoke "ERIN's coming this way!"

The captain turned to see the armored shielded boat "Contact our 2nd in command! They are closing in fast!"

"Yes sir!"

The second in command sat in his navel boat when he got the transmission "What is it Captain?"

"Sir! We're under attack!" the captain said "Erin's on her-"

Then the ship was struck by a torpedo and exploded.

MFWD 2nd in command stands up figuring this out "So Erin's came back...Won't make a difference."

He goes to tell the other ships "Erin's on her way! As Lusamine wants sink the ship on sight!"

"Yes sir!" was the response from the other captains.

Sure enough Erin and her friends were on their way to Malie Gardens having sinking the three enemy ships. She smiles at Phineas and his brother "Good shot Phineas and Ferb! You got them!"

"Yep but sadly middle warned the enemy" Phineas muttered.

Pegasus nodded hearing the ships firing at them "Here they come"

"And so the battle begins a new!" Erin said.

As they get closer to the blockade Erin turns to Acerola, Joey and Yuya "Ready you three?"

"You bet!" Joey said.

Phineas nods "Alright Ferb, set up the smoke screen!"

Ferb nodded pressing a button and smoke appeared around the vessel causing MFWD ships to briefly stop firing thinking they had somehow struck Erin's vessel. This made Phineas take aim at the first two ships that had stopped and fired their own ship's green turbo lasers. The two ships took the turbo lasers and exploded. Before the other remaining ships could fire none of them saw Acerola, Joey and Yuya flying out of Erin's ship into the clouds for cover. Phineas nodded "Alright good luck you three...Alexis, Blair, Erin and Gladion get ready to leave too once we arrive at the docks."

"Got it!"

The enemy MFWD ships now resumed firing seeing their enemy's vessel. Pegasus did a lot to avoid the cannons and mostly was successful one or two hit their ship but due to it's shields which held it wasn't damaged. Although the ship shook on impact. Phineas and Ferb resumed firing the ship's weapons back at the blockading ships.

More Turbo Lazers fired and so did torpedoes. The weapons would hit their targets quickly destroying and sinking the enemy navel craft but more seemed to arrive. Pegasus saw the docks giving out orders to Phineas and Ferb "I see the docks! Give me some heavy fire power!"

"Got it!" Phineas said.

A torpedo had struck the engine causing a big explosion to come from it but thanks to the shield the engine held.

"What the heck?" Erin asked.

"None of those warships have torpedos!" Alexis said.

"Must be a submarine someplace!" Phineas said he turned to Ferb "Ferb do you see any?"

Ferb checked his ship's radar for submarines and nodded making hand seals every where to indicate the underwater stealth ships were everywhere in the water.

"Clever" Phineas said "Focus on the depth charges Ferb! I got the enemy ships!"

Ferb nodded focusing in one of the Depth Charges and sighted a submarine which was behind them and had been the one to fire the torpedo. He pressed a button and huge depth charge mine was sent upward and into the water, a few seconds later there was a violent explosion of water with the sound of a submarine getting struck by it and it exploded.

Inside the commanding vessel warship the 2nd in command of MFWD watched this happen as he spoke "Interesting...That ship Erin is in has not only sea Platypus mines but Depth charges used to sink submarines. No doubtingly Phineas and Ferb have thought things threw...Doesn't matter they'll be sunk soon."

Erin's boat soon was getting closer to the docks. In the air, Acerola, Joey, and Yuya had now took up positions and turned to each other. Joey looked at Acerola "Since your a Trial Captain, shall I ask of you to lead us?"

"Well I don't have an military experience" Acerola admitted "But we do need to make our attack our friends are getting closer to the docks."

"Right!" Yuya said.

"Make your shots count" Acerola ordered "Don't hit any civilian!"

"Agreed" Joey said.

Acerola aimed her blaster at a solider of MFWD and pulled the trigger. She expected a dark ghost like colored blast but instead she shot out a huge black ball that resembled in her mind as Shadow Ball. At a high speed the solider didn't know what hit him until it was too late. The attack hits him sending him backwards slain on impact. A second soldier saw this and ran over to him "Buddy are you okay?"

He didn't get his answer as he began transmitting to Lusamine "Lady Lusamine"

In Malie Gardens Lusamine was hearing the ongoing attack on Erin's boat and now heard this "What's going on soldier?"

She reveals the soldier in the area by a mystical ball and he explained "We're under A- AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As he is speaking he is struck by Inferno Fire Blast from Joey and falls dead.

At this point the other soldiers in the area where he was at turn by are struck by Yuya's Strike Burst of Spirals attack blast taking them down.

Lusamine roared out to the other soldiers in the area "We're under attack from the rear! Go and engage them!"

The soldiers nodded.

Acerola took aim with her blaster again and fired at a soldier whom thought it would be a good idea to pull out a missile launcher. Her Shadow Ball blaster strikes the rocket he was holding causing it to exploded in his hands causing a bright explosion that struck eight other soldiers wounding them. Despite this they continued to fire at their opponents. Joey smirked taking aim at the soldiers"Time to show you losers the power of a vengeful Red-Eyes Black Dragon here comes what I call **Inferno Fire Blast Barrage**!"

He pressed the trigger to his blaster and it began literally rapid firing Inferno Fire Blasts upon the enemy.

"Nice shooting!" Yuya complimented Joey taking aim with his blaster and firing it as well.

"Thanks!" Joey said "It feels good to be firing back at these soldiers!"

Two blasts came at the three attackers but they weave in and out.

"They can't even shoot properly" Joey bragged.

"Fair warning you two" Acerola warned " Just because they have lousy aim doesn't mean threat we can take them lightly! They have more numbers that we do. However it does look like they are starting to fall back slightly keep up the pressure!"

While this was going on Phineas and Ferb were continuing to fight threw the enemy blockade which they were successful. Once at the docks Alexis, Blair, Erin and Gladion get off and the boat takes off to help break a hole in the blockade with Phineas, Ferb, and Pegasus inside it to do that part. Once off the four saw four soldiers coming at them.

"It's Erin!" A soldier shouted "Kill the other three but take Erin alive!"

The soldiers took aim and began firing at Erin and her friends. The four ducked behind whatever cover they could find and fired four blasts. One each taking each of the enemy soliders down with ease as they were head shots.

"Let's move on!" Erin shouts.

Gladion agreed "Let's!"

The four continue upward while hiding behind cover from enemy soldiers and returning fire. When it became obvious to the soldiers that were on the front line that they couldn't stop Erin with her three friends from advancing nor could they stop Acerola, Joey, and Yuya from attacking from the rear the soldiers began falling back more.

"That armor of theirs" An MFWD command spoke to the others "It's different than ours."

"Not only that but their blasters are stronger!" a soldier complained.

As the soldiers of MFWD was falling back Erin with her group advanced onto Malie Gardens. It wasn't long before the MFWD soldiers were routed up in Malie Gardens with Erin's group reunited except for Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb whom were still fighting the blockade. When it looked like things were going to go bad Lusamine turned to Lillie whom a solider had knocked out on her orders and she erased Lillie's memories of what was going to happen to Aether Paradise. Lusamine sighed looking at her knocked out daughter "Too bad we're out of time to flee Lillie...I should kill you too now."

"Like I'll let that happen mother!" Gladion shouted.

Lusamine turned to see her son with his new group of friends. Seven brave soldiers took aim at the group and fired shots at them but Acelora, Alexis, Blair, Erin, Joey, Gladion and Yuya dodged then fired their own blasts taking the seven soldiers down.

Joey looked at Lusamine then to Gladion "She's your mother?"

Gladion sighs "I'm afraid so."

"Why would you do this to yourself?" Yuya demanded "And yet you capture your own daughter to use as a sacrifice to Demonica whom'll eat her?"

"I did plan that" Lusamine said "And I still plan to do that however it seems as if I'm not able to at the moment cause you came for Lillie...Brave of you all to do that but in the end it's foolish."

Acerora looks at Lusamine "In the end it'll be you that's foolish! You'll be stopped!"

Lusamine smirked "We'll see, besides if you want Lillie I suppose you can have her"

Lusamine unhooked her knocked out daughter and threw her at Gladion.

Gladion caught his sister accidentally catching her by the breasts "Sorry Lillie!" he told her even when she was knocked out.

Lusamine then used a smokebomb to get out of the area.

"Lillie?" Gladion asked shaking his sister while removing her gag "Are you okay?"

Lillie groaned opening her eyes "B-B-B-B-brother is that you?"

"It is" Gladion told her.

Lillie sat upward remembering one thing and that her mother had Cosmog "Nebby!"

Gladion blinked "What's wrong?"

Lillie answered "Mother took...Nebby..."

"I'm assuming Nebby is..." Gladion said.

Lillie nodded "Cosmog."

"Oh shoot!" Gladion cursed "She now has the power to enter threw wormholes!"

Lillie nodded "Or will developed the technology too."

Gladion turned to her "This isn't good news...Do you know where Mother is heading?"

Lillie shrugged "That's all a blur to me..."

"There are only two places she'd be at" Erin told Gladion "MFWD main base in the Sucide Forest or some place where MFWD is in complete control over."

Gladion nodded checking to see Lillie had been beaten by her captors "We have to get Lillie to Nanu or a doctor."

Joey agreed frowning as the injuries Lillie had made him think of his own sister and if she had been in Lillie's place"You said it man."

Gladion looked at Joey whom looked at him back "Look man, you aren't the only one who cares about his sister, I have one too and I care for her a lot."

Gladion supported his sister as Joey also helped him. With Lillie saved they meet at the boat with Phineas, Ferb, and Pegasus waiting for them to return.

"We didn't destroy the blockade" Phineas told them "But it seems once Lusamine vanished the blockade vanished too."

"We have a bigger problem" Gladion said "Checking Lillie over."

Pegasus agreed "Right, next stop is to my mansion, we'll set our new mission there."

Lillie watches as everyone got her onto the boat and it was off to Pegasus's mansion for her to recover.

 **End of chapter**

 **This battle is over and the new suits are here! Anyway next chapter is Chapter 38:** _ **Sibling Duel, While recovering at Pegasus's mansion Lillie, vows to save Nebby from her mother's clutches hoping a Duel with her brother would help her remember where her mother has taken Nebby which of the two siblings would be victorious?**_


	39. Chapter 38: Sibling Duel!

Chapter 38: Sibling Duel

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or Yugioh. I do own Erin. Also Erin's Rival Tatsuya is another OC I own.**

Erin with her friends had finally made it safe and secured at Pegasus's mansion. Erin was glad to be back into what she thought of was friendly space. Lillie was in one of Pegasus's rooms laying on a bed barefoot with her boots on the floor being looked over at from medics that Pegasus had called over. Phineas, and Ferb decided to be on look out duty while Lillie was being looked over to and examined for any injuries in her time in captivity. Gladion was outside his sister's room giving her time she needed to recover. As he is thinking on what his sister must've had to go through in that time, it made him angry that his mother Lusamine had done this to her own daughter. Now he had to be the big brother of the two and protect Lillie, no more would he decide to work for Guzma. As he is thinking he sees Yuya turning to him flashing a smile "Everything will work out in the end Gladion!"

Gladion turned to Yuya "Once we get Cosmog back it will be. There is a reason why one should fear the Ultra Beasts because even though Wild Pokemon will attack people Ultra Beasts will do that to the point where they'd possibly eat or kill that person."

Yuya sighs understanding Gladion's point while putting a hand on Gladion's shoulder "Look man, I understand what's going on and I agree it looks bad...However if one spends too much time thinking on the problem you'll lose what's most important to you. Yourself! Yes, Lillie needs your help more than ever now, for that to work you always have to think on the positive solutions and always face the problem with a smile."

Gladion sighed thinking _Yuya's sounding like Hao...The Melhelme Island's Kahuna's grandson._

Alexis overheard Yuya and Gladion's conversation and agreed with Yuya "Yuya's right you know Gladion."

The two turn over to the Obelisk Blue whom explained herself more "I have a brother too and one day like you Gladion he went missing. Then even more mysteriously returned as Nightshroud which Jaden dueled and beat in a Shadow Duel allowing my brother to return to normal. As a little sister myself I was worried about my brother when he first disappeared and now am a bit relaxed knowing he's back to normal."

Gladion looks at Alexis whom flashed a smile "Now as Yuya just pointed out Lillie needs your help the most. She needs her strong brother to help her out in this hard time in her life after coming off of being Lusamine's captive. It's time to further more bond with your sister more after you ran away from Aether Paradise."

Gladion looked at the two humans giving him advise and thought on it "You're right, Lillie does need me, but we also need to focus on stopping Lusamine."

"And we're going to do that" Yuya said with a smile on his face then he looks at Gladion in a serious tone "When Lillie has recovered enough to walk on her two feet. While we can focus on her recovery it shouldn't be rushed, plus we all have to in my father's words face the challenge with a smile!"

Gladion actually held back an unseen smile as he thought _Yuya's right. We can't rush Lillie's recovery...But he's a bit strange when he says we have to face the challenge with a smile._

Acelora, Blair, and Erin were walking alongside each other. Despite Acelora being a Pokemon Trainer, the three found themselves as friends with one another. Acelora looked out Pegasus's mansion's walls as the trio were overhearing the conversation between Alexis, Gladion, and Yuya. Erin nodded at Yuya's words of encouragement but like Gladion sort of was puzzled on why they should tackle every new obstacle with a smile. Erin did know Yuya knew how serious the situation was but in this dark time she found it odd that he was actually the only one of their group to show some light in this situation. Blair turned to Erin as if sensing Erin's puzzlement "While I'm not totally sure why you'd want to tackle every obstacle with a smile, I can guess, if you think on the situation that seems impossible and not smile you may not think entirely straight."

"It's also who Yuya is" Acelora added on causing Blair and Erin to turn to her "Hugh?"

Acelora explained looking at Yuya "In all my years as a Trial Captain, I've never entirely encountered Yuya's type before. Some say Hao the Melehme Island's Kahuna's grandson might be the closest to Yuya as he's nearly always smiling, but even I know he can break into not smiling. It's how Yuya was raised, he's told me that he wants to be an Entertainment Duelist meaning he wants to entertain the crowd watching him.-"

"That would explain the Ladies and Gentlemen part" Erin muttered remembering Yuya said those words when she and him Dueled.

Acelora nodded then noticed Joey wasn't around the mansion "Where's Joey?"

Erin answered "He went to check up on his own sister Serenity make sure she's okay and is informing Yugi on what has developed over the past couple of days."

"It is always a good idea to have back up" Blair admitted "And having the King of Games on our side as an ally is a good way to start that backup."

"True there."

Phineas's voice echoed an alarm to Erin "Erin! Ferb and I just saw your parents! There coming this way!"

Erin smiled wanting to see her mom and dad again after fearing she'd never see them again after he run in with Cobra Dragon "Coming! Come on Acelora! I want you to meet my parents!"

"Alright" Acelora said.

The three girls run down the hallway towards the front door which when they stopped they saw Ferb setting up a security system which oddly started with an invisible inferred lasers which were tucked underneath the floor. Phineas explained to the three "This is just the first step in making sure no one from MFWD ever enters the mansion. We've programmed a computer to know who is on which side. It even can detect Demonica in disguise."

"What would happen if someone from MFWD enters?" Acelora asked.

Phineas answered pressing a switch and several guns emerged from their hiding spaces. Acelora smiles "That'll do!"

Phineas presses the button again and the guns retreat just as Sakura knocks on the door "Erin, sweetie? Are you in?"

"I am mommy!"

Phineas opened the door allowing Sakura and Syaoran Li to enter. Once Sakura entered Erin ran towards her mother hugging her "Mommy!"

Sakura smiles giggling happily while holding her daughter "Erin, sweetie!"

Sakura was happy to hold her daughter "You're safe."

"Told you Pegasus wouldn't let her die" Syaoran told Sakura.

Sakura nodded "True but I was afraid we'd lose her."

Erin blushes loving her mother and father. Once Sakura put Erin down, Erin turns to Acelora "Mommy, this is Acelora, she's a Trial Captain on Ula'ula Island."

Sakura smiled stretching her hand over to Acelora "Nice to meet you Acelora, I'm Sakura Syaoran."

Acelora smiles shaking Sakura's hand "Nice to meet you too Mrs. Syoaran."

Sakura turns to Li "And this is Li."

Syaoran Li shook Acelora's hand "Thanks for helping our daughter out."

"I didn't do that much" Acelora admitted "Although I did help to free Lillie."

"We've heard about that" Sakura muttered "Is Lillie okay?"

"She's recovering in one of Pegasus's rooms" Blair answered.

Sakura and Li walked forward and Ferb helped his brother slam the door shut and resume guarding the front door.

"What's with the yellow chest armor Erin?" Li asked his daughter.

Erin blushes answering "To save Lillie we needed armor to save us from MFWD whom are now militarized."

"It's called Duel Armor" Blair added on "When fully activated it allows us to use a Duel Monster card or in Acelora's case her Ghostium Z Crystal to use as armor to protect us."

"It works" Acelora said.

Sakura took off her shoes along with Li and the two walk with their daughter and her friends seeing Yuya and Gladion. Li made as if to attack him but after Alexis explained to him what was going on Li didn't. Sakura knocks on the door "Mr. Pegasus...How's Lillie?"

"Oh, Mrs. Syaoran!" Pegasus said "She's recovering, you can come in."

Sakura nodded opening the door and walked into see Lillie. Lillie looked up to see Sakura almost mistaking Sakura for Erin "Erin?"

Sakura smiled at her gently "No, I'm not Erin, I'm her mother Sakura. How are you?"

"I've had better days" Lillie sighed.

Sakura took this hint and walked to Lillie's right side and gently kneels "You've been threw a lot."

"How could my mom do this to me?"

Sakura sighed shrugging "Hard to exactly pin point on why...No parent in my mind wants to do harm to her child."

She looked at Lillie "However you have friends even a brother that care for you."

Lillie blushes "I just met Erin though..."

"Doesn't matter" Syaoran Li told her "Even if they just met you, they still care for you."

Lillie blushes "Thanks..."

The head doctor whispers something to Pegasus how Lillie should be okay to walk around now but her mental state would take a while to recover. Pegasus nods "Stand by to make sure she's fine for that too my good man."

The doctor nodded.

Pegasus turned to Lillie "If you want Lillie, you can get up and walk around."

"Thank you" Lillie said looking at her bag sighing that it didn't have Nebby any more.

She gets up and put the bag over her shoulder and walks out the door while Pegasus, had a chat with Sakura and Li.

Once out of her room Lillie sees her brother Gladion and rushes over to him "Gladion!"

"Lillie!" Gladion said looking at his sister.

Lillie hugged him she looks at the bag that once held Nebby "Nebby...I've failed to protect you."

"You didn't fail him" Gladion told her.

"But I did" Lillie said "I told it I would help it find a way to get back home...And it's in our mother's hands."

"Nothing's ever settled Lillie!" Yuya told her.

She turned to Yuya confused on what he meant Yuya smiled "Hey, Lillie! The name's Yuya! I'm an Entertainment Duelist! Anyway, nothing's ever settled, your mother may have Nebby but...For how long?"

Lillie blinked confused "She'll find a way to use Nebby."

Yuya shook his head then smiled "Not if we have anything to say about it! You have a good heart Lillie! And we'll help you free Nebby! We just have to think on where Nebby is!"

Lillie tries to rack her brain but she couldn't remember, all she knew her mother had it but the rest was scrambled like her brain was erased specifically for that info. It frustrated her and she checked her Duel Disk as she then had a thought turning to Gladion "Gladion...Remember when we used to Duel for fun?"

Gladion nodded "I seem to remember I've beaten you every time we did."

Lillie blushes red "Yeah...All those times I didn't know much about Deck building...and my decks had no balance in them as you pointed out those times...However...I believe I have one that has balance..."

She pauses looking at Gladion "And I'd like to fully have a Duel against you."

Gladion looks at her "You stand no chance against me Lillie. Perhaps you should try it on Erin...Or even..."

Gladion turns to see Joey back "Or even try it on Wheeler."

Joey blinked having nearly been shot at by the guns at the entrance of Pegasus's mansion...Perhaps he shouldn't have kicked the door "What this thing about Dueling?"

Gladion looked at him "Lillie has requested me to Duel her."

"Go for it man!"

Alexis smiled "Yeah Gladion! Don't shrug Lillie off! Just because you've beaten her in the past many times due to her having no balance in her deck-"

"Wait no balance?" Joey asked remembering that his deck once had that when he was starting to learn Duel Monsters "Hold on Lillie! I changed my mind! Gladion's right! You should have a practice duel against me after all you do want to go start off slow! Then afterwards if you want to then you can Duel Gladion!"

Lillie smiled seeing Gladion and Joey's point of view now but shook her head "Sorry, even though I see your point Joey, I've decided that I'd like to duel Gladion to officially start off my dueling career."

"That a girl!" Yuya said encouraging her "Go get your brother! Show him that you're skills have grown since your last duel."

Gladion looks at Lillie "May I ask why you want to Duel me?"

Lillie blushes answering "It's not that I don't want to Duel Joey for practice...It's also" she stares at her bag that once contained Nebby "I feel as if I should start dueling for something...After all the King of Games often Dueled for his grandpa and Joey duels for his sister. It's time I also duel for something and for Nebby's sake I should start..."

"Plus" Phineas said as he and Ferb were taking a break from guarding the front door "Another reason maybe she wants to impress you Gladion. Plus she must feel really awful at not being able to do a thing to protect Nebby from being swiped by her mother."

Lillie looks at the group then eyes her brother "Please?"

"Fine" Gladion told her "But please know I'm not going to take it easy on you just because your my sister!"

"Fine by me!" Lillie said "I wouldn't have it any other way!"

"Inside the mansion?" Erin asked them.

Lillie smiled "I have always wanted to Duel in Kaiba Corp."

This time Joey interfered "Please Lillie! Phineas and Ferb set up a nice Duel field outside in Pegasus's backyard it's twice as good as Kaiba's place! Plus it's safer and friendlier than Kaiba's place!"

Lillie smiled "Thanks for the offer but I'd like to Duel at Kaiba Corp."

Gladion put a hand to his face wanting to Duel in the back of Pegasus's mansion but he saw his sister's point "Alright, since Lillie wants to Duel me, I'll face her off there."

"Ahhhh..." Joey complained.

"Just this one Duel" Lillie told Joey "I promise!"

"Fine..."

Erin ran to her mother and father telling them she would be watching the Duel between Gladion and Lillie. Sakura nodded "Okay Erin, your father and I still have to discuss with Pegasus what our next move is. Go and watch the Duel-"

"And stay close to your friends young lady" Li told her.

"I will! Thanks mommy and daddy!"

Erin with her friends start walking to the Kaiba Dome. It took half an hour to walk to the Kaiba Dome but they manged to. Lillie whistles "This Dome looks better in real life then on TV."

"I'll take that as a compliment" Kaiba said overhearing this.

Yuya, Phineas and Ferb were holding back Joey. Erin looks at Kaiba as he looks at her "Welcome back...Tastuya's rival shouldn't be killed by some venomous Cobra Dragon."

Erin blushes bright red hating Kaiba herself at the moment. Kaiba looks at Lillie and Gladion "What brings you to the Kaiba Dome?"

"Oh, those two are brother and sister" Joey told Kaiba "And Lillie wants to Duel Gladion in the Kaiba Dome and not in the back of Pegasus's mansion."

Kaiba smirked out a reply "Good! Shows that she has brains! After all one's first duel should be started in the Kaiba Dome right Tatsuya?"

Tatsuya was with Yuzu as the two were with Kaiba. Tatsuya turned to Seto Kaiba "Of course Mr. Kaiba."

Joey sighs seeing Kaiba looking at the armor Erin and the others on his team was wearing. Kaiba shows Lillie and Gladion around however mostly he was showing Lillie around. Once at the dome, Lillie was on one side with Gladion on the other side. Acelora, Alexis, Blair, Erin, Joey, Kaiba, Phineas, Ferb, Tatsuya, Yuya, and Yuzu sat to watch the Duel.

"A duel between brother and sister" Yuzu muttered "Don't see much of that...Yuya, who do you think may win?"

Yuya shrugged "Not sure...Gladion knows how to Pendulum Summon and his ace Monster gave Alexis and Erin a run for their money. However this new Lillie and her deck might give Gladion a challenge."

Erin studies it with Kaiba focusing too ordering Tatsuya to study this Duel closely while at Yuzu's side.

"Ready Lillie?" Gladion asked Lillie.

Lillie nods "I am! I'm going to start Dueling for Nebby's sake...Plus this may give me an idea onto where mom is holding Nebby!"

Gladion now saw his sister's point and nodded "Then come at me at one hundred percent of your strength Lillie! Show me what you've got!"

"I shall!" Lillie said.

The two blonds activate their Duel Disks, and drew their top five cards shouting " **DUEL!** "

 **Gladion's Life Points: 4000**

 **Lillie's Life Points: 4000**

"I'll start us off" Gladion told Lillie.

Lillie nodded allowing him to do so. Gladion checked his hand "Alright then first I'll activate **Continuous Spell: Extra Draw!**

A continuous Spell Card appeared on Gladion's side of the field and he explained the effect "Any time you Lillie or I summon a Fusion, Ritual, Synchro, or XYZ Monster, I get to draw one card for each material monster used."

Lillie nodded as Gladion then spoke "The reason I say this is because I activate my Spell Card: **Polymerization!** Fusing Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts, and Befermet in my hand. The two Monsters he selected begin fusing together with Gladion chanting out "Flying rular of the skies, roar down from the heavens and swoop down pouncing on your prey...Fusion Summon...Level 6, **Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!** "

Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast appeared on Gladion's side of the field **ATK: 2100**

Gladion nodded "Due to being able to Fusion Summon, Extra Draw allows me to draw one card for each Material Monster used in it. Since Chimera needs to to Fusion Summon, I can draw two cards!"

With this said, Gladion drew two more cards.

"Not a bad set up" Kaiba complimented "So it doesn't matter who Fusion Summons, Ritual Summons, Synchro Summons, or XYZ Summons he will be able to draw one card for each monster used.

"Turn end" Gladion said.

"Alright then!" Lillie announced "I draw!"

She drew her card then checked her hand then smiled "Time to show you Gladion that I've grown a bit, I activate a Monster's effect from my hand, if I have no Monsters on my field I can special Summon, **Windwitch Snowbell** from my hand!"

Windwitch Snowbell appeared on Lillie's side of the field **ATK: 1000**

"Doing that has activated her second special effect!" Lillie told Gladion "Once she is Special Summoned, I can search through my deck to Special Summon any level four or below Windwitch Monster, and I choose, the level four Wind Witch Glassbell Tuner Monster!"

Wind Witch Glassbell appears on the field **ATK: 1500**

Lillie then points to Wind Witch Snowbell "I activate the last ability of Windwitch Snowbell! If it is ever Normal Summoned or Special Summoned I can inflict five hundred points of damage to my opponent, so go Snowbell, use your **Freezing Wind** Effect!"

Windwitch Snowbell unleashed it's freezing winds at Gladion, Gladion took the winds and his Life Points fell "Not bad Lillie! Not bad but it'll take more than that to stop me."

 **Gladion's Life Points: 3500**

Lillie grinned "Then I better step it up! I'm going to Tune my Level Four Windwitch Glassbell with my Level 3 Windwitch Snowbell!"

Windwitch Glassbell split into four rings scanning Windwitch Snowbell as Lillie chants out "Witch of the Winter unleash a snowstorm that spreads terror on the battle field...Synchro Summon Level 7, **Windwitch Winterbell**!"

Out of a bright flash of light Windwitch Winterbell appears on the field **ATK: 2400**

"Amazing Lillie!" Gladion told his sister "You finally learned how to Synchro Summon after all these years!"

Lillie smiled at her brother's compliment as she thought to back in the days they had dueled when they were younger...Yes her brother seemed to always win against her, but that was because she didn't have any balance in her deck. Balance meaning, no Spells or Trap Cards, usually for most Duelist this meant they couldn't compete against decks that had all that. Now that she understood that she was able to build this deck, and she was now testing it out on her brother in an official duel between her and him. In the past this was just for fun and never counted, this was now. "Not bad Lillie" Gladion told her looking at her Synchro "But you're movement has reactivated Extra Draw, allowing me to draw one card for each Synchro Material Monster you used, once again I draw two cards!"

He drew two cards as Lillie let him and spoke with determination to show her brother how much she grown as a Duelist "Then Gladion let me introduce you to Windwitch Winter Bell's special effect, once per turn, I can select any Windwitch Monster in my Graveyard and Windwitch Winterbell will inflict two hundred points of damage to you per that Monster's level! And I choose the Level four Windwitch Glassbell!"

Gladion nodded "Which means I'm going to get hit for eight hundred points of damage!"

"Correct!" Lillie said then she orders Windwitch Winterbell "Go Windwitch Winterbell unleash **Freezing Blizzard!** "

Windwitch Winterbell unleashed a violent snowstorm at Gladion whom took the damage but wasn't out just yet. **Gladion's Life Points: 2700**

"That was only one of Windwitch Winterbell's special ability" Lillie warned her brother "Winterbell has another useful effect but that'll come much later on, now here we go, Battle! Windwitch Winterbell attack Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast! **Icy Wind!** "

Windwitch Winterbell took aim and fired at Gladion's Chimera destroying it. **Gladion's Life Points: 2400**

Gladion braces himself as his Life Points fell a bit "When Chimera is destroyed, I can Special Summon Befermet from the Graveyard!"

Befermet emerged from Gladion's Graveyard in defense mode **DEF: 1800**

Lillie checked her hand "I'll set one card face-down and end my turn"

Kaiba watched the duel with interest thinking _Interesting...Windwitch Winterbell does seem to be an impressive Monster to duel against. She can inflict eight hundred points of damage to her brother every time it's out on her side of the field and on her turn. However for a level 7 Monster it does lack some attack, even Yugi's Dark Magician can defeat it. Still it is an impressive Synchro Monster with it sounds like two special effects. Gladion last long enough for me to learn it's second ability._

"It's my move!" Gladion announced "I draw!"

He drew his card checking his hand which now had six cards in it "I'll set one card face down, turn end."

"It's my move!" Lillie announced "I draw!"

She drew her card "Neat! I activate Spell Card: **Monster Reborn!** "

Kaiba grinned thinking _Nice to see a deck that has Monster Reborn back in it._

Lillie then spoke Monster Reborn's effect "With Monster Reborn's effect I can Special Summon any Monster in any player's Graveyards and I choose to bring back my **Windwitch Snowbell**!"

Windwitch Snowbell appeared once again causing Joey to ask Phineas "What's the point of that?"

Phineas answered "I'm sure Lillie wants to hit her brother with some good old chip damage of five hundred points for one thing then we'll just have to wait and see what she has in mind."

Indeed Lillie was planning for that she nods "Now that Windwitch Snowbell is back on the field she'll inflict five hundred points of damage to you! **Freezing Wind!** "

Gladion took the damage gladly **Gladion's Life Points: 1900**

"Next" Lillie announced "I activate my own Spell Card: **Polymerization!** I'll use mine to Fusion **Windwitch Winterbell** on the field with my **Windwitch Snowbell!** "

The two windwitches begin fusing together with Lillie chanting out "Windwitch of Crystal Magic appear majestically as the legends say you are. **Fusion Summon**... **Windwitch Crystal Bell!** "

Windwitch Crystal Bell appeared on the field **ATK: 2800**

"Extra Draw's effect!" Gladion reminded his sister "Now I draw one card for each Fusion Material Monster you used!"

He drew two more cards now having a hand of six cards. Lillie wasn't detoured "Won't matter Gladion! You see there is a reason why I fusion Summoned Crystal Bell and it's this, I activate her Special Ability! Once per turn I can select any Monster in my Graveyard and until the end of my turn Crystal Bell's effect changes into that Selected Monsters! And I choose for her to gain the effect of Windwitch Winterbell! So go, Crystal Bell, **Crystal Mirage!** "

Windwitch Crystal Bell opens her hands and an image of Winterbell appears as she gains Winterbell's effects. Lillie then spoke "Now I'll activate the effect of Windwitch Crystal Bell whom is using the effect of Winterbell! Once per turn! I can select one Windwitch Monster in my Graveyard and inflict 200 points of damage for that Monster's Level and once again I choose Windwitch Winterbell whom is a level seven Monster, go Crystal Bell unleash Winterbell's Freezing Blizzard!"

"I was expecting that" Gladion said smiling "I activate Counter Trap Card: **Beast Reversal!** If I am to take effect damage, as long as I have a Beast monster on my side of the field or Graveyard, I can negate that Monster's effect once and gain the effect damage as Life Points!"

Lillie gasps knowing what this meant.

Gladion nodded hearing her gasp "That's right, because I was to take fourteen hundred points of damage thanks to Beast Reversal, I can increase my Life Points by that amount instead!"

Lillie watches as Gladion's Life Points instead of decreasing increased by fourteen hundred.

 **Gladion's Life Points: 3300**

"I still have an attack to do!" Lillie pointed out "Go Crystal Bell attack Berfermet!"

Crystal Bell charges forward and slashes Berfermet into pieces.

Lillie checked her hand "I end my turn!"

"It's my move!" Gladion announced "I draw!"

He drew his card "Perfect! It's time to turn this duel around! I'll set the Pendulum Scale using Dragonpulse Magician and Zany Zebra!"

He places Dragonpulse Magician and Zany Zebra in his Pendulum Scale zone and Lillie watches as Gladion spoke "Now I can special Summon monsters ranging from level 2 to 6! Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! **Pendulum Summon!** Appear now! My monsters! **Rescue Cat** , **Scrap Beast Tuner Monster** , and two **Photon Saber Tigers!** "

Rescue Cat, Scrap Beast, and two Photon Saber Tigers appear on Gladion's side of the field **ATK: 300, 1600, and 2000 X2**

Kaiba blinked "Why I'll be he too can actually Pendulum Summon..."

Yuya nodded "Now things are going to get interesting!"

Gladion nodded over to Lillie "Now Lillie, I'm going to tune my level four Scrap Beast Tuner Monster with both of my level 3 Photon Saber tigers!"

Alexis knew what was coming as Scrap Beast split into four rings scanning both Photon Saber Tigers "Here it comes..."

Gladion chants out "Guardian of the Trees appear with your mighty roar to pulverize the enemy with your overpowering might...Synchro Summon Level 10, **Leo, the Keeper of the Sacred Tree!** "

Leo, the Keeper of the Sacred Tree appears on Gladion's side of the field with a mighty roar **ATK: 3100**

"Doing that" Gladion told Lillie "Reactivates Extra Draw, now I can draw one card for each Synchro Material Monster used, and seeing Leo, the Keeper of the Sacred Tree was used with three Monsters...I draw three more cards!"

He drew three more cards. He then nodded "Next I activate Rescue Cat's ability! By sending it to the Graveyard, I can special Summon up to two level three or below Beast Monsters from my deck! So I'll Special Summon **Sea Koala** , and **Tree Otter!** "

Two more Beast Monsters appeared on the field **ATK: 100, 1200**

"But monsters brought out by Rescue Cat's effect can't attack and are destroyed at the end of his turn" Erin said to Alexis.

Alexis nodded "True which means Gladion has a plan."

Gladion nodded "That's right, I activate Spell Card, **Fusion Recovery** allowing me to return Befermet and a Polymerization back into my hand!"

He choose the two cards then spoke "Next I activate Polymerization again! Fusing **Sea Koala** and **Tree Otter** together!"

The two chosen Fusion Material Monsters begin to fuse with Gladion chanting out "Champion of Koalas come forward to cause destruction against your enemies, Fusion Summon...Level Six! **Koalo-Koala!** "

A big Koala appeared on the field **ATK: 2800.**

"Next not only do I draw two more cards due to the two Fusion Material Monsters I have used for this Fusion Monster" Gladion told Lillie drawing two cards "I will now activate Koala-Koala's special effect! Once per turn I can discard one Beast Monster from my hand to the Graveyard then he can destroy one Monster on your side of the field...And"

Gladion discards a Nimble Monoga as he now shouts "Now I'll use his effect to Destroy Windwitch Crystal Bell!"

"Nuts!" Lillie shouted seeing her Fusion destroyed.

Gladion nodded "That's right with that you're wide open!"

Gladion spoke "Now Leo, Keeper of the Scared Tree and Koalo-Koala attacks you directly to end this Duel!"

"Trap Card activate!" Lillie shouted " **Wabako!** This Trap Card makes any battle damage I take zero! And if there was a monster it wouldn't be destroyed by battle!"

Gladion watches amazed Lillie was able to spring this off "Not bad Lillie, but next turn you are taken out."

Lillie watches as Gladion checked his two new cards "I'll set one card face down and end my turn!"

"It's my move!" Lillie announced "I draw!"

She drew her card seeing she had drawn Offerings to the Doomed. She checked her hand knowing she had to be strong, and that her brother actually turned this tide so far. She saw a Monster in her hand that could help her "I'll set One Monster face-down and then set one card face down and end my turn."

"It's my move!" Gladion announced "I draw!"

Lillie then spoke "I activate my Quick-Play Spell Card: **Offerings to the Doomed** , now even though I can't draw during my next turn, I can destroy one of your Monsters!"

Gladion looks at her "Leo, Keeper of the Sacred Tree can't be destroyed by card effects except for when it's on my Main Phase II."

"I know!" Lillie told him "Which is why I'll activate this Card to destroy your Koalo-Koala!"

Gladion watches as his Fusion was destroyed but he was confident Lillie's own Fusion was destroyed for a good while. He then spoke "Then I'll activate my Continuous Trap Card: **Pyramid of Light!** "

A bright blue Pyramid appeared on Gladion's side of the field and this caused Kaiba to groan remembering that he too once played this Trap Card to try to beat Yugi. Lillie blinked at what her brother was up to and he spoke "It's time that I take control of this duel, with Pyarmid of Light on the field, I can Special Summon two Level 10 Beast Type Monsters and I'll tell you, Erin and Alexis know them...I'll pay five Hundred Life Points in order to Special Summon **Andro Sphinx!** "

Gladion pays five hundred of his **Life Points: 2800**

Then after paying it he Special Summon Andro Sphinx **ATK: 3000**

"Now" Gladion told Lillie paying another five hundred Life Points **2300** "I'll pay another five hundred Life Points in order to Special Summon **Sphinx Telehina!** "

Sphinx Telehina appears on the field **ATK: 2500**

Alexis knew "Oh-no! Lillie's in trouble!"

"Correct" Gladion told Alexis he looks at his sister "It's time sis you face my ace! I'll overlay Leo, Keeper of the Sacred Tree with Andro Sphinx, and Sphinx Telehina!"

Lillie watches as a dark sky clouded above their heads while Gladion chants out " Sphinx of Chimeras, appear from the darkness to terminate our enemies. XYZ Summon, Rank 10 **Sphinx Chimera!** "

Sphinx Chimera appears on the field **ATK: 4000**

Lillie looked at her brother's ace then down to her own set Monster which was Marshmellon. Now it couldn't be destroyed by battle. But this was a very big problem and Gladion nodded "Once again Extra Draw will now allow me to draw one card for each XYZ Material Monster used for the XYZ Summon and since Sphinx Chimera needs three level 10 beast Monsters with two of them being Andros Sphinx and Sphinx Telehina, that means I get to draw three cards!  
Lillie watches her brother draw three cards "Great..."

Gladion nodded "Next I activate Equip Spell Card: **Sphinx Claws!** This Equip Spell can only be equipped to Andros Sphinx, Sphinx Telehina, Leo, Keeper of the Sacred Tree or Sphinx Chimera, and allows the equipped Monster to inflict piercing damage."

Lillie sweat dropped as she spoke her thoughts out loud "Great...This is gonna hurt!"

"That's correct!" Gladion told her "It is! Sphinx Chimera attack Lillie's face-down Monster with **Sphinx Crusher!** "

Lillie watches as Sphinx Chimera roared pouncing forward and slices her face-down Monster which was Marshmellon!

Lillie screams in pain as the battle damage got to her causing her to kneel to the ground.

 **Lillie's Life Points: 500**

"Ouch!" Yuya said wincing at this "He got her good."

"No kidding" Alexis said "Just when she was doing good."

Yuzu sighs "Once one Pendulum Summons that usually means that one that does so usually ends up winning...It's rare not to when you Pendulum Summon."

Blair watches then reminded Yuzu "It seem impossible for anyone to overcome that technique but let's not forget Erin did against Yuya."

"True there" Yuya said which Blair's comment caused Tatsuya to nod at it.

"Things are about to get worse Lillie" Gladion warned Lillie as she gets up looking at him "Sphinx Claws also gives the equipped Monster attacks points equal to the damage you just took."

Lillie sweats knowing she took thirty five hundred points of damage **ATK 4000-7500** but she tries to act as if this didn't change anything "You still attacked **Marshmellon**! When it's attack while face-down it inflicts one thousand points of damage to you!Plus as you just saw it can't be destroyed by battle."

Gladion nodded as he felt his Life Points lower a bit **Gladion's Life Points: 1300** "Correct, it can't be destroyed by battle, but you can't defend yourself from my Monster. Next round you are finished Lillie."

"It's my move!" Lillie said checking her hand, she wasn't about to surrender, Sphinx Chimera was dangerous and had piercing damage thanks to it's Equip Spell Card. She had to stay in the game, still if she hadn't destroyed her brother's Fusion Monster she would've been toast for sure so she was sure that was the right move. She checked her hand seeing a move she could do "I'll set one Monster face down in defense mode and set one card face down, turn end!"

Lillie set one of her Monsters face down and set one card face down and ended her turn.

"It's my move!" Gladion announced "I draw!"

He drew "I activate Field Spell Card: **Closed Forest!** It gives all Beast Type Monsters on my side of the field 100 more attack points for each Beast Monster in my Graveyard."

Lillie mentally counted down the Monsters in her head he had Gazelle the King of Mythical Beast, Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast, Sea Koula, Tree Otter, Koalo-Koula, Rescue Cat, Scrap Beast, and Two Photon Saber Tigers then one unknown Beast Type which Gladion discarded for Koalo-Koula's effect which was nine beast Monsters! She watches as her brother's monster's attack rose higher by nine! **7500-8400**

"Next" Gladion said seeing his hand was full of Spell or Trap Cards "I'll have my Monster attack your face-down Monster and remember! Thanks to Sphinx Claws! It can deal Piercing Damage!"

Lillie nodded watching as Gladion points out at her "Now Sphinx Chimera finish her off! **Sphinx Crusher!** "

Lillie's Monster reveals itself to be in her words as " **Magician of Faith!** "

"That Monster's defense is way too low!" Gladion warned his sister but Lillie was ready this time "I activate my Trap Card: **Defense Draw!** It makes any Battle damage I take 0! And allows me to draw one card!"

Gladion actually smiled for once "Good at least you're still in the game sis."

"Not only am I in the game!" Lillie told her brother "But Magician of Faith's Special ability allows me to look in my Graveyard and retrieve one Spell Card and add it to my hand, and I choose Polymerization!"

She choose her Polymerization Card and added it to her hand.

Gladion then spoke "I'll set two cards face down and end my turn."

"It's my move!" Lillie said "I draw!"

She drew her card and Gladion spoke "I activate both Continuous Trap Cards: **Howl of the Wild**! And **Bezerking!** "

Gladion looked at his sister "With Howl of the Wild any Monster my Beasts Monster destroys from you will allow this card to give you three hundred points of damage! With Berzerking if I have another Beast Monster I can give it half of my current Beast Monster's attack."

Lillie focused hard checking her hand and saw her drawn card "I activate Spell Card: **Fairy Tale Wish!** "

Her Spell card activates and Lillie announces the effect "If my Life Points are lower than yours and if I have a Fairy Tale Monster in my hand I can activate this card, by revealing to you my Fairy Tale Monster and discarding her to the Graveyard, I get to draw six cards!"

Lillie revealed her current last card in her hand which was **Fairy Tale Snow** which she discarded to the Graveyard. With this she drew six more cards, she knew she had to beat her brother right here or now considering she didn't have Swords of Revealing Light in her hand or any Trap Card to stop Sphinx Chimera from attacking her. She checked her hand and saw a solution and saw she had indeed drawn her own Pendulum Monsters. She smiles "Alright Gladion, you aren't the only one that can Pendulum Summon, thanks for showing me how it's done! I'll set the Pendulum Scale using my own **Dragonpulse Magician** , and **Dragonpit Magician!** "

With this she set her scale and explained "Now Monsters level 2 threw 7 I can Special Summon Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! **Pendulum Summon!** Appear now! My monsters!

She choose her Monsters "Tethyal, Goddess of Light, Darklord Marie, Fire Ant Ascanor, and Supay!"

Tethyal, Goddess of Light, Darklord Marie, Fire Ant Ascanor, and Supay appeared on the field **ATK: 2400, 1700, 700, 500**

"All you've done is Pendulum Summon two Level five Monsters, and a couple of Tuners" Gladion told her.

Lillie nodded "True but not for long! You see I'm going to tune my level 3 Fire Ant Ascanor with my Level five Darklord Marie!"

"Level eight Synchro?" Gladion asked with Fire Ant Ascanor splitting into three rings and scanning Dark Lord Marie.

Lillie nodded chanting out "Dragon of Sun and Solar Power, Rise from the depths of space and shine your majestic light, Synchro Summon, Level 8: **Sun Dragon Inti!** "

Sun Dragon Innti appeared on the field **ATK: 3000**

"Due to Extra Draw" Gladion reminded Lillie "I get to draw one card for each Synchro Material Monster you used!"

Lillie nodded "You go and do that."

She lets him draw two cards and then explained more "Next, I'm going to tune my Level one **Supay** , with my Level five **Tehtyal, Goddess of Light!** "

Gladion watches as Supay split into one huge ring scanning Tehthyal Goddess of Light with Lillie chanting out "Dragon of the Moon, rise for the depths of Space and rise our oceans with pride...Synchro Summon Level 6! **Moon Dragon Quilla**!"

Moon Dragon Ocullia appears on the field **ATK: 2500**

"Impressive" Kaiba muttered "A double Synchro Summon." he grinned "And it seems Lillie has a bit of a good taste in dragons."

Gladion nodded towards Extra Draw "Now I get to draw two more cards."

"Probably won't help you now" Lillie told him "Because I have both Sun and Moon Dragon."

"But you're Life Points are still low" Gladion told her "Neither Dragon of yours has the strength needed to end this Duel in your favor."

"Not together" Lillie said giggling "But if I can fuse them together that's a different story!"

Gladion blinks "What?"

Lillie nodded showing him Polymerization "Looks like Magician of Faith pulled out after all! I activate my Spell Card: **Polymerization!** "

She smiled "Now I'll use it to Fuse **Sun Dragon Inti!** , and **Moon Dragon Qullia!** "

The two Monsters began to fuse with Lillie chanting out "Sun and Moon Dragons combine your might to fuse a new entity with the powers of the cosmos! Fusion Summon Level 12! **Milkyway Galaxy Dragon** "

Lillie's new Fusion Monster appeared having both Sun and Moon Dragon's heads all formed around the Monster in a spiral galaxy held together by what looked like a Dark Hole. The eight heads seemed to be similar to our own milky way galaxy dark and space like with stars seemingly all over them **ATK: 4000**

"It's still not strong enough!" Gladion said after drawing two cards for Lillie's Fusion Monster due to Extra Draw.

"Oh it's enough alright! You see on the turn Milkyway Galaxy Dragon is Fusion Summoned, it destroys all cards on the field other than itself-"

Gladion looked at his sister "Big deal! Sphinx Chimera can't be destroyed by Card Effects as long as it has Overlay Units!"

Lillie nodded "True! However you seemed to mishear me brother! It destroys all other cards on the field other than itself. For each card destroyed it gets five hundred more attack points and I gain that amount as Life Points!"

Gladion blinked now realizing this "Say what? All other cards?"

Lillie nodded "Yep! And that's just one of Milkyway Galaxy Dragon's effects but one that can only be applied immediately after Fusion Summoning. Now here let me show you it's effect, Go Milkyway Galaxy Dragon! **Darkhole Vortex!** "

The Dark Hole that seemed to be surrounding Milkyway Galaxy Dragon seemed to grow big as if it were expanding and it began sucking up all cards on the field other than Milkyway Galaxy Dragon. Both Lillie and Gladion's Pendulum Scale Monsters were ripped out followed by Closed Forest, Gladion's Sphinx Claws Equipped Spell Card, Howl of the Wild, and Bezerking Trap Cards. Thanks to Sphinx Chimera's ability it remained on the field. Thanks to Sphinx Claw's being destroyed Sphinx Chimera's attack returned to normal **7500-4000.**

"A total of eight cards were destroyed" Lillie told her brother which means Milkywag Galaxy Dragon gains four thousand more attack points!"

Gladion watches as Milkyway Galaxy Dragon powered up **4000-8000**

Lillie's Life Points also increased by the same amount. **Lillie's Life Points: 4500**

"Now!" Lillie shouted "It's your turn to feel the terror of a powerful attack! Battle! Milkyway Galaxy Dragon! Attack Sphinx Chimera with **Galactic Gamma Ray Bursts!** "

All of Milkyway Galaxy Dragon's eight heads all roared out and began glowing bright light as their stars began shining brightly. Then like all true massive stars shot out a powerful burst of gamma rays at Sphinx Chimera. Gladion watches smiling that Lillie had grown this strong as a Duelist as he thought _Good work Lillie! You've finally found your deck and it certainly has balance. I may have been skeptical to accept this Duel from you knowing our past but, you've grown, and I'm proud of you for being able to finally beat me!_

He watches as the blast hit and destroyed his Sphinx Chimera and the damage was way too much for him to survive and he is blown onto his back with his Life Points dropping to zero.

 **Gladion's Life Points: 0**

 **Lillie's Life Points: 4500**

"Way to go Lillie!" Yuya shouted "That was one heck of a comeback! You'd make one heck of a great entertainment Duelist! Cos-no Nebby would be proud of you!"

Erin agreed "Indeed!"

Yuzu stood up applauding "Way to go! That was a great Duel!"

Alexis agreed smiling thinking _Oh man, Jaden missed out on this Duel. He'd love to see this and he'd also like to take on Lillie's Milkyway Galaxy Dragon. Lillie also mentioned it had another effect, wonder what that other effect was._

Kaiba wasn't one to applaud anyone for what he saw but, he knew a good deck when he saw one and Lillie and Gladion had shown that their decks were on par of it. Oddly enough he too wanted to try his luck at facing off against Milkyway Galaxy Dragon but at the moment he had his own rival to beat, Yugi Muto so she was safe for now. Oh he'd wait for his chance to Duel Lillie at a tournament if he orchestrated another one. He already liked Milkyway Galaxy Dragon's effect. He turns to Tatsuya "Take a break Tatsuya and be with Yuzu. I'm going to check on something."

"Okay Mr. Kaiba" Tatsuya said.

Tatsuya looked at Yuzu blushing as he asks her "Would you mind going out with me?"

Yuzu nodded holding his hand "Sure. Where to?"

Tatsuya blushes "Somewhere to eat tomorrow?"

She nods "Sure, and I've wanted to Duel you myself, better win against me tomorrow because-" she blushes as she whispers to his ears "I know you like girl's barefeet, win against me and you can worship my feet for all you'd like."

Tatsuya blushes bright red nodding "Alright."

The two leave with Erin and her friends congratulating both Duelist for a good duel.

"Way to go Lillie!" Phineas said.

"Thanks Phineas!" she told him.

"You weren't bad yourself Gladion" Joey told him "But you can't win them all."

Gladion nodded "True, and honestly I'm happy Lillie was able to beat me. I gave it all my in that Duel but I fell short. I pressured her as if I would to any Duelist and she overcame it. She's grown and that deck is very dangerous...Especially if Milkyway Galaxy Dragon is involved."

The group now head back to Pegasus mansion with Lillie beginning to remember what her mom wanted from Cosmog and where she'd be keeping it but it still wasn't clear where. Maybe as she seen more duels would she remember. As they are walking back Lillie checks out her Fusion Monster that beat her brother smiling thinking _Nebby, this is for you. I won't stop until I've saved you._

 **end of Chapter**

 **This chapter is over! Lillie vs Gladion. Honestly Gladion's deck is trash on Dueling Nexus. However with a few fan made cards as seen here it was formidable. So I hope you liked this duel as I found it exciting Next chapter is Chapter 39: Dating Duel,** _ **Yuzu goes out with Tatsuya willingly and the two agree to have a Duel where if he beats Yuzu she'll let him worship her. Will sparks fly between these two? It's Horus vs. Divas in this upcoming Duel of lovers.**_

 **Not too many cards I want to tell you all about but there are at least 5 that will have to be shown.**

 **Here they are**

 **Extra Draw**

 **Type: Continuous Spell Card**

 **Effect: Each time you or your opponent Fusions, Rituals, Synchros, or XYZ Summons a Monster draw 1 card for each Material Monster used in it.**

 **Owned by Gladion**

 **Beast Reversal**

 **Type: Counter Trap**

 **Effect: Activate only when an opponent has activated a card effect that inflicts damage. If you have one Beast Monster on the field or Graveyard negate that effect damage and increase your Life Points by the same amount as the effect damage you would've taken.**

 **Owned by Gladion**

 **Sphinx Claws**

 **Type: Equip Spell**

 **Effect: Equip to only "Andros Sphinx", or "Sphinx Telehina" or "Leo, Keeper of the Sacred Tree", or "Sphinx Chimera." Inflict piecing damage to your opponent and increase the equipped Monster's attack by the same amount as the Battle Damage you inflicted onto the opponent.**

 **Owned by Gladion**

 **Fairy Tale Wish**

 **Type: Spell Card:**

 **Effect: Activate only when you're Life Points are lower than your opponent's and if you have 1 "Fairy Tale" Monster in your hand. Reveal the "Fairy Tale" Monster to your opponent and discard it to the Graveyard. Draw Six Cards.**

 **Owned by Lillie**

 **And the one you all might be hoping for is**

 **Milky Way Galaxy Dragon**

 **Level: 12**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect**

 **ATK: 4000, DEF: 4000**

 **Requirements: "Sun Dragon Inti"+"Moon Dragon Qullia"**

 **Effect: This card can only be Fusion Summoned by the cards mentioned, when this card is successfully Fusion Summoned, destroy all cards on the field except for this card increase this card's attack by 500 points for each card destroyed and increase your Life Points by the same amount, card effects can't be activated during the turn this effect is used. If this card was destroyed by Battle, destroy the attacking Monster and Special Summon 1 Sun Dragon Inti and 1 Moon Dragon Quilla from your Graveyard in face-up Defense Mode. If this card is targeted and destroyed by a Card Effect special summon this card back onto the field in face up defense position at the end phase of your opponent's next turn.**

 **Owned by Lillie**


	40. Chapter 39: Dating Duel

Chapter 39: Dating Duel

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or Yugioh. I do own Erin. Also Erin's Rival Tatsuya is another OC I own.**

It was late during the evening Lillie had defeated Gladion her brother in a Duel. Yuzu was in her bathtub taking a bath for her first ever date. As she is scrubbing her hair she think on the events of tomorrow where she'd be going out with Tatsuya. She was blushing a bit and oddly was looking forward to her first ever date. Sure she and Yuya were friends but she did want to experience dating. She was very willing to date Tatsuya and blushes thinking there might be more dates with him in the future. One thing she admired Tatsuya for was finding Seto Kaiba to be his teacher in Duel Monsters, sure Erin had Pegasus the creator of Duel Monsters but any student taught by the Seto Kaiba, one of the greatest Duelist in the world was someone worth dating. Sure Yuzu knew Seto Kaiba was rough on Tatsuya and she figured Tatsuya could be with someone like her for comfort and to know that it's okay to both be tough when it came to dueling but more importantly enjoy dueling. After all she'd be Dueling him tomorrow, now where she wanted to win against him she also strangely looked forward in losing to him after all it would be the first time she was ever worshipped. After the bath she dries off then with the towel still wrapped around her body, she had a feeling that Tatsuya was going to go to Kaiba for advice on where to take her, and she had a feeling that whatever Kaiba might recommend it was something fancy, so her usual outfit wouldn't do. She'd have to dress fancy, luckily for her she was a beautiful purple dress. She tries it on and it fits. She giggled a bit finding her outfit. Once this was done she puts on her pajamas, then goes to bed and tries to sleep looking forward to the date tomorrow.

While she was sleeping Tatsuya was indeed meeting with Kaiba. Seto Kaiba looked down at his student "So, Tatsuya did you finally ask Yuzu out?"

"I have" Tatsuya said "I've asked her out to eat..."

"Good start! Always take the girl out to eat" Kaiba told him "Now do you know where you are taking her?"

Tatsuya shrugged and Kaiba sighed "Always do research on where the restaurants are. You want her don't you?"

"Yes" Tatsuya said blushing.

"Then you have to take the intuitive and plan ahead of times! A girl won't go out with you after the first date if you don't take her to a place worth her time. You Tatsuya as a man need to work hard in impressing Yuzu. She has to like her first date with you to want to continue being with you. First impressions Tatsuya on a big time first date are ever lasting impressions especially when it comes to love."

Tatsuya lets this sink in as Seto Kaiba looks at him "Fortunately, I may have an idea on where you can take her Tatsuya"

"Where?" Tatsuya asked.

Kaiba grinned "Take her to the most fanciest restaurant in Domino City!"

"I'm afraid I can't afford that price!"

"Smart move thinking about the payment at the end" Kaiba admitted "However I can make the reservations for you and Yuzu and for once I'm going out of my way to do that payment for you. Consider this a big favor that I'm doing, one that I only give a few people to, one of course is you which you are my student and the other is my brother Mokuba."

Kaiba then thought _This is a favor I'd never give Wheeler, but I'll help Tatsuya get Yuzu's heart._

Tatsuya looked at Kaiba "How would this favor work?"

Kaiba grinned "All you'd have to do is mention my name to the waiter or waitress and then tell them that anything you and Yuzu order is on me."

"Thank you Mr. Kaiba."

Seto nodded "Don't mention it. Besides what else do you plan on for your date with her? A date doesn't have to end with the dinner."

"Well, she says she wants to Duel me."

Kaiba smirked "See? I told you eventually she'd be interested in Dueling you if you worked hard to impress her with your Dueling Skills, plus you rescued her from certain death and possible recapture afterwards. When you Duel her, it's important to never hold back! Just because she's your date and someday girlfriend doesn't mean you hold back, you give her everything you got and beat her!"

Tatsuya agreed "Alright, I'll defeat her in the Duel."

Kaiba turned "Does she like operas?"

"Yes she does!" Tatsuya answered "Her deck is all Divas...Why do you ask?"

Kaiba answered "Before you take her out to dinner, take her to an opera. It'll show her you are interested in what she likes. She knows you are taking her out to dinner right?"

"Correct" Tatsuya said "And the Duel part was her idea."

"Then it's time you give her a big surprise. One she won't see coming in a good way! Take her to the opera before dinner, then take her out to the fancy restaurant, then duel her in the end. That'll make a good date for you two. One she won't forget and she'd be hooked on you, and more than enough willing to have more dates with you till you two confess and become a couple."

Tatsuya nodded planning the date looking for an opera finding one and makes a reservation for that. As he was doing so Kaiba turned "Tatsuya, I have a gift for you hold out your hand and prepare to gain two new additions to your deck."

Tatsuya blinks thinking this could be a Blue-Eyes White Dragon but he also knew his teacher preferred that he himself Seto Kaiba was the only one with Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Tatsuya held out his hand and Kaiba gave him two cards. Tatsuya studied the colors as they were a mix of green and orange and he gasps "Pendulum Monsters?"

"Indeed" Kaiba said "I went out of my way to discover these two in particular for you. Put them in your deck."

Tatsuya wasn't sure why Kaiba would give him these but he obeyed his teacher's order not wanting to be shouted at for disobeying the order. Kaiba answered Tatsuya's unasked question "You want to know why I gave you those two Pendulum Monsters? Well, it's because one day even Erin will have two Pendulum Monsters in her deck. You are her rival like it or not, and as a rival you must always have a leg up on her! You've beaten her once and it's important to put her in her place to realize she can never beat you! One must try to adapt his or her deck for any improvements your opponent tries to do. After all we didn't just see Erin duel against Yuya and beat him even when he had Pendulum Summoned for nothing now right?"

Tatsuya nodded checking the Pendulum Monsters out while Kaiba completed his answer "Besides the scale won't help me Special Summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon, the very beasts I was originally looking for to be able to Pendulum Summon them onto the field. Pendulum Summoning may help me to defeat Yugi but...Without me finding a scale for level 2 threw 8 which would be a Pendulum Scale of one through 9, that would make it a bit embarrassing to not being able to Pendulum Summon my Blue-Eyes but in your hands your deck will be most suited for...No longer would you have to worry about using Level Up on Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 4, now you can use it on Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 6 to easily get out Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Level 8! Plus with the right can get that XYZ Monster Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon out on the field quicker than normal...All of that Tatsuya you could possibly do on your first turn. Remember Dueling is about crushing your opponent and this Pendulum Summoning technique is a key to doing that faster."

Tatsuya blushes checking that fact out to be true, his scale was just like Lillie's when set ranging from level 2 to seven and both Monsters were level four or lower. So he looks at Kaiba "Thanks Mr. Kaiba."

"Don't mention it" Kaiba said "But I myself am still looking for Pendulum Monsters with a scale to allow me to Special Summon my Blue-Eyes. In fact I have Mokuba helping check out all the known Pendulum Monsters and-"

Mokuba entered the room "It's a painful progress...So far the most common ones are levels two through seven or lower meaning the ones that could be higher than seven with a scale of levels 1 to 9 might be still in development."

"What and why is Pegasus taking so long to develop those" Kaiba muttered.

"Might not be Pegasus that's creating those" Mokuba said "There might be another school or business out there that is making or searching for duelist that can do that."

Kaiba growls "When I find that company, I'll stop by and give them something to talk about."

Tatsuya lets the two brothers talk as he goes to leave "I'll be taking my leave then."

Kaiba nodded "Go ahead and remember to dress fancy tomorrow for your date."

"Got it"

Mokuba turned to his brother "So he's finally dating Yuzu! Those two will make a great couple."

Kaiba smiled "We'll see, and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure Tatsuya gets her with her willingly being with him as his girlfriend."

While Tatsuya was going to his room he took out a cellphone writing a text message to Yuzu which read _Change of Plans Yuzu, I'm coming to pick you up around Noon tomorrow is that okay?_

While walking back to get ready to sleep Yuzu responded _Lunch date now?_

 _No_ Tatsuya texted back _A surprise for you one before the dinner date._

Yuzu on her end smiled sleepily looking at her cellphone texting back _Alright! I'll be waiting for you around Noon! I can't wait to see what you have in store for me! Goodnight Tatsuya!_ She even giggled adding a heart button at the end of it flirting with him as by now she had a good idea he liked her as in love-love like but she wasn't settled with him just yet, still she wanted to let him have an idea she already knew he liked her.

Tatsuya blushes on the other end seeing the heart and indeed knew she knew she liked him and that this was her way of flirting with him almost in a way of wanting him to spill it out but he wasn't about to fall for it completely.

The next morning came. Yuzu stretched and dressed in her dating outfit. She walked downstairs and her father sees her "Wow Yuzu! You're looking beautiful? Going somewhere?"

"Yes" Yuzu told him "I'm going out with-"

"Yuya?" Yuzu's father inquired knowing how far his daughter's friendship with Yuya went and though Yuya finally asked her out.

"No" Yuzu said "Tatsuya-kun!"

"Tatsuya?" Yuzu's father asked "Tatsuya Daidoji?"

Yuzu nodded "Yes,"

Yuzu's father blinked slow to get it but eventually he did "Wait...Tatsuya is...Seto Kaiba's student right?"  
"Indeed" Yuzu said.

Had it been someone else that wasn't Kaiba's student and not Yuya her father would've shouted at her, but the boy that had asked his daughter out was Kaiba's student "Wow, you're dating Seto Kaiba's student! How long?"

Yuzu blushes "Oh dad, we haven't really confessed to each other we like each other yet...And this is the first time I've went out with anyone by myself and him. So this afternoon my first ever date will start."

"Looking good" Her father told her "If Tatsuya didn't confess to you yet I'm sure he'd confess to you this afternoon when he sees you dressed like that."

Yuzu blushes "You aren't mad?"

"Honey, a father is always protective of his daughter, and while I want you to be happy, I would normally be upset as I'd thought you'd be dating Yuya."

Yuzu smiled "True Yuya and I are close friends but we haven't really dated."

"I suppose so"

With this Yuzu waits for Tatsuya and true to his word around twelve noon he comes and knocks on her door "Coming!"

Yuzu walked to the door and opened it. While Tatsuya did indeed expect Yuzu to dress for the occasion he wasn't completely ready to see her in her outfit. He blushes seeing her in the purple dress looking beautiful. He took a good look of her and saw she was wearing pink heels. She looks at him "Good afternoon Tatsuya! Like what you see?"

Tatsuya blushes "Y-Y-Y-yes, you look beautiful."  
She giggled walking out while locking her door while extending her hand "So...Where too?"

He smiles as a limousine belonging to Kaiba Corp arrived "Close your eyes please Yuzu-chan. I'd like to surprise you."

She smiles obeying "Alright."

With her eyes closed Tatsuya leads her down her stairs and into the car. Once inside the car makes it's way to the best opera in the city. Once getting close and pulling into the parking lot Yuzu then asks "May I open them Tatsuya-kun?"

"You may" Tatsuya answered.

She opened her eyes and gasped seeing the sign "No way! This is the best opera in town!"

Tatsuya nods smiling "It is and I managed to get two reserved seats for the two of us."

"But this place is expensive!" Yuzu told him blushing happily "You couldn't afford two tickets! Maybe one, but not two!"

Tatsuya pulled out two tickets and gave one to her. She blushes "Oh wow! This is a dream come true! Tatsuya-kun...How did you get the money for this?"

Tatsuya answered "Seto Kaiba managed to help by in his words helped give me a special 'discount on the tickets'."

The two exit the limo and began walking forward the entrance. Yuzu turned to Tatsuya "Do you think Mr. Kaiba blackmailed them to get the discount?"

Tatsuya sweat dropped at her words but answered "I'd rather not question Mr. Kaiba's methods."

"Good point."

The two enter the building and show the person working the tickets. The woman nodded accepting the tickets and points the two to the room where they'd be viewing the opera. Once in Yuzu turns to Tatsuya "I didn't know you like operas."

Tatsuya answered "Never really went to one before as they were all very expensive even for my mom...But I did this for you Yuzu-chan."

Yuzu felt happy as the opera went on. While this was going on Joey whom was with Yuya and his sister Serenity had seen what just occurred.

"Was that Yuzu?" Yuya asked.

"Look like it was" Joey admitted "And she was with Tatsuya..."

"Why was she dressed like that?" Yuya inquired.

Serenity knew "Perhaps she's on a date with Tatsuya."

"DATE?!" Yuya shouted.

Joey smiled "Only one way to really know and it's to go inside this place!"

"Bad idea brother!" Serenity warned "This place is too-"

She watches as Joey went forward towards the ticket seller "Greetings! I have my sister and our new friend Yuya with me. Tickets for three please..."

The ticket seller nodded about to get him three tickets explaining the price "That'll be five hundred for each person."

"Certainly!" Joey almost missing the amount then he caught onto it "WHAT? Five hundred dollars for one ticket for an opera show? What kind of opera charges that?!"

The ticket seller tells him the name and Joey sighs "Never mind!"

He walked back to Yuya "Can't exactly get in...Man, the first time I've ever wanted to go to an opera to watch what was going on between Yuzu and Tatsuya and it costs five hundred dollars a ticket! Who in their right mind has that money."

Yuya scratched his head "Good question Joey..."

Serenity answered "I was going to tell you brother that it's a place Kaiba is known to visit routinely..."

"Kaiba?" Joey asked then he pumps up his fist "OF COURSE KAIBA WOULD GO TO THE MOST EXPENSIVE PLACE EVER! Only rich boy would be able to pay for this."

Yuya watches this now sighing himself "Great...There's no way we're going to get fifteen hundred dollars to get in!"

Serenity turned to him and her brother Joey "We shouldn't really trial those two. It's a date."

"Why does she date him?" Yuya asked.

Joey sighed "Well perhaps she wants to and she was rescued by him and Kaiba..."

Yuya turned "Well there might be time to catch them again...For now...We were on a hunt to see if we could find any clues to Nebby."

"Whose Nebby again?" Serenity asked.

"Not sure exactly what it looks like myself" Joey said "But Lillie says it looks like a small galaxy."

Yuya turned hoping this for Yuzu strangely was the first time she'd go out with Tatsuya but he had a feeling it wouldn't "We'd better search more."

Yuzu had enjoyed the opera and was loving her time with Tatsuya. He was excellent company. She even found herself putting her head on his shoulder which did cause him to blush but he accepted her to do this. Once the show was over Tatsuya took her hand and she happily allowed him to escort her to their next sight the most expensive restaurant ever. She blushes "Wow...We have reservations for here?"

Tatsuya nodded "We do, thanks to Kaiba."

"Wow! He helped on the opera and now made reservations for the two of us! That's cool! He's being a good teacher to you" Yuzu told him.

The two go inside the restaurant and while waiting for their food, Tatsuya does find the waiter and informs him that Kaiba made reservations for them and anything the two ordered would be on his tab. The waiter nodded knowing how important Kaiba was to his business. Yuzu ordered a nice chicken salad with Tatsuya having the same. While the two wait and are given bread to share. Yuzu smiles at Tatsuya "Wow Tatsuya, you really went out of your way to make me happy."

Tatsuya smiles at her "I have Yuzu. I wanted this first date between us one you wouldn't forget."

"I'm not going to! I love it!" Yuzu said smiling meaning every single word as far as she was willing to go he was hers. Still this would be settled by a Duel later on between the two. If he beat her not only would she allow him to have fun with her feet but she'd be his for sure.

She looks at him "So...Tatsuya-kun..."

"Yes Yuzu-chan?" Tatsuya asked.

She blushes "Well...I was wondering if you'd ever befriend Yuya."

Tatsuya looked at her "I could if that's what you want, but he may not like the idea of you going out with me."

Yuzu saw Tatsuya's point "I'm sure he'd be okay with it in the end. It's not like it's going to hurt my friendship with him. Besides we're still young even if we-" she pauses thinking on her words "Even if we become a couple, you know boyfriend and girlfriend, due to us being young anything like a break up could happen. Yuya's a fine boy to be around, sure he may annoy you and perhaps Kaiba with his happy attitude-"

"His happy attitude actually doesn't bother me" Tatsuya told her "Even when Kaiba's told me many times to treat a Duel seriously and I take his lessons deep into heart, everyone has their tastes of a Duel. Yuya wants everyone around him to enjoy dueling and that's something that I admire. Kaiba may find that as a lame excuse but to my eyes it isn't."

Yuzu smiled perhaps Kaiba hadn't fully taken Tatsuya's gentle tone, sure Tatsuya would adopt Kaiba's words in a Duel to try to crush his opponents into submission but he wasn't like Kaiba at all. Kaiba wasn't going to take that away. The waiter returns with the salads and the two happily eat the salad.

"So" Yuzu told Tatsuya getting his attention "How did you come across Horus, the Black Flame Dragons? I mean those are extremely rare cards."

Tatsuya shrugged "Well I suppose that answer could be when Erin was younger and being bullied and meeting Blair for the first time. When I saw Blair dueling those two bullies I became hooked on Dueling. The next day the teacher called me, Erin and Blair up to the class to meet someone...And that someone was Yuya's father."

"OH WOW! You met Yuya's father?!" Yuzu asked "That must've been a surprise!"

"Oh it was" Tatsuya said "I recall Blair fainting and Erin nearly fainting after Blair."

"Why did Yuya's father stop by your school?"

Tatsuya answered Yuzu "He was there to give the school a proper introduction to duel Monsters mostly in the Entertainment Dueling ways. Plus he was there and a raffle was being done...The prize was my deck."

"Talk about lucky!" Yuzu told him "You managed to win the raffle!"  
"Barely" Tatsuya said "I recall Sora was with us."

"Sora too?" Yuzu asked "Oh man...He entered the raffle as well?  
Tatsuya nodded "So Erin did too but she was a bit slow to realize what the prize was...I guess it comes in the family on her mother's side. Ether that or she wasn't immediately sure on getting into Dueling or she was fearing what her parents would say to her if she told them she was interested in Duel Monsters."

Yuzu smiled "Tell me more! So how close was the raffle?"

"Yuya's father after the Duel was the one that was in charge of it and the teacher suggested that all names in the hat were to be drawn four times."

"Strange way to settle a raffle"

"When I look back at it, I agree with you on that mention" Tatsuya admitted "But he agreed to it and it turned out four rounds later it was a tie between me and Sora."

"Oh wow so a fifth round for the tiebreaker! They should've done three rounds not four."

Tatsuya nodded "So in the fifth round my name was called and that was how I got my deck. Now I still didn't know much about Dueling until nearly a month or two weeks ago when Kaiba became my teacher."

Yuzu smiled "You should really talk to Yuya about that! His father was the one that gave you the deck...But what of the Extra Deck?"

"With the exception of Stardust Dragon and Magical Android, Those were bought overtime" Tatsuya answered.

She giggled as they finished their meal. After dinner they exit with Kaiba indeed paying the bill and Yuzu takes Tatsuya to her house. She smiles "I had fun today Tatsuya-kun."

He smiles "I had fun too Yuzu."

She smiles "But the date isn't over yet! We still have that Duel to do!"

She winks at him "Don't hold back on me because I'm your date, because I won't hold back on you."

"Funny warning because Kaiba told me the same thing last night" Tatsuya said.

She smiles "Remember your reward is my feet and-" she blushes "And my own surprise..."

Tatsuya had a feeling what surprise she had in mind and it might mean she'd confess to him.

Before the two could Duel, Yuya arrived "Yuzu-chan!"

Yuzu turned to him "Yuya-kun?"

Yuya ran down to her "You were out all afternoon."

Yuzu smiled "Yep, I was on a date with Tatsuya-kun."

Yuya looked at the ground "So, Serenity was right you were dating him."

Yuzu frowned seeing this "Yuya...While I was dating Tatsuya, this doesn't mean I won't make time to stay with you. You're a great friend to me, but I need to date sometime."

"I guess so" Yuya sighed "Did he treat you well?"

She smiled "He did! And our date isn't over yet."

Yuya blinked "Wow...Longest date anyone has ever been on...What next?"

She smiled turning to Tatsuya "A Duel between him and me."

Yuya blinked "Wow!"

She smiled at Tatsuya "Tatsuya-kun...Perhaps you should tell Yuya what you told me while we were at Dinner."

Yuya looked at her "He can tell me tomorrow Yuzu-chan."

Yuzu refused "He can tell you now!" she looks at Tatsuya "Please?"

Tatsuya nodded "Sure."

Yuya looked at him "What is she talking about Tatsuya?"

Tatsuya answered "She asked me where I got my deck from."

Yuya blinks "Oh!"

Tatsuya then reveals what he told Yuzu. Now even though Yuya was still ticked off at Tatsuya stealing Yuzu, he then realized that perhaps Tatsuya wasn't so bad plus if his father gave him his deck then there wasn't much of a difference. What he heard made him smile "Wow...So my father gave you that deck you use and you barely beat Sora to get it in that raffle! That's amazing really! You might not be my brother but we both know my father...Whom went missing. I recall that the day before he went missing from a Duel he mentioned something about a Duel and a raffle he was going to do. Uh...I'm still trying to figure out where he went and why...You wouldn't know where he went."

"He never said anything about going anywhere" Tatsuya admitted.

Yuya turned to Tatsuya "I know you've stolen Yuzu's heart or are about to, but we are similar in the fact that we know my father and how great he was."

"Too be fair Blair seemed to know more than I did about him at the time" Tatsuya admitted recalling that Blair did faint in surprise "But I can agree with you on that."

Yuya turned to Yuzu "Well Yuzu, I'll leave you be and I'd like you to stop by Pegasus's mansion tomorrow with Tatsuya...You two may need Duel Armor."

Yuzu smiled "Okay. I do need to spend sometime with you, now not on a date but as friends I need to."

Yuya walked off leaving Yuzu and Tatsuya alone. Yuzu turned to Tatsuya "Shall we Duel in my room or out here?"

"Outside is fine" Tatsuya told her blushing "Besides, fathers won't like boys going into their daughter's room unsupervised."

Yuzu blushes "I suppose that's true but my father isn't home right now but it is a nice evening."

She eyes Tatsuya duel Disk ready to activate "Ready to Duel just between the two of us?"

"Sure" Tatsuya said.

The two activate their Duel Disks and drew their top five cards shouting " **DUEL!** "

 **Tatsuya's Life Points: 4000**

 **Yuzu's Life Points: 4000**

"Ladies first Tatsuya!" Yuzu told him "After all that's the polite thing to do."

Tatsuya allows her "Alright Yuzu-chan go ahead."

Yuzu checked her hand "Alright, first I activate the Spell Card: **1st Movement Solo!"**

She activated her card and explains the effect "Now I'm able to Special Summon from my hand or Deck a level four or below Melodious Monster!"

She choose the Monster "And I'll Special Summon **Serenade the Melodious Diva!** "

Serenade the Melodious Diva appeared on Yuzu's side of the field **DEF: 1900**

Yuzu giggled "Next if Serenade the Melodious Diva is on my field she's treated as two tributes for a Fairy-Type Monster, and so I'll tribute her to Summon **Mozarta the Melodious Mastra!** "

Serenade the Melodious Diva disappeared but in her place Mozarta the Melodious Mastra appeared **ATK: 2600**

She smiled "Next I activate Mozarta the Melodius Mastra's effect, Once per turn I can Special Summon one Light Fairy Type Monster from my hand, and I'll Special Summon, **Aira the Melodious Diva!** "

Out of a mystic fairy like field Mozarta the Melodious Mastra opened Aira, the Melodious Diva appeared on the field **ATK: 1600**

Yuzu giggled believing she had an early lead "I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!"

Tatsuya watched her opening move and was certainly in love with her. Yuzu pulled off a great combo, being able to Special Summon two times and Normal Summoning once. She pulled off a great opening hand with two Monsters, one with twenty-six hundred attack points and one with sixteen hundred attack points "Not bad Yuzu!"

She smiled "Good luck beating these two! Aira, the Melodious Diva's effect makes it so that if she's Special Summoned that all other Melodious Monsters I control can't be targeted by Card Effects or be destroyed by Battle!"

He smiled "Impressive Yuzu-chan! That was an incredible move you pulled off and to do that with just three cards in your hand and one from your deck was a good way to do, now it's my move, I draw!"

Tatsuya drew his card but Yuzu spoke "Think twice Tatsuya, because I activate my Trap Card, **Musical Mayhem**!"

Tatsuya watches her activate her Trap Card and she explained it's effect "Now, this card delivers to you eight hundred points of damage for each Melodious Monster I Control! And at the moment I have two of them!"

Tatsuya braces himself and took the sixteen hundred points of damage.

 **Tatsuya's Life Points: 2400**

"Take that!" Yuzu told him smiling "And that is just the beginning of what is to come!"

Tatsuya looked at her "Amazing Yuzu-chan! However I won't be beaten that easily."

He checked his hand "And I'll start with this I'll start by Summoning Baby Dragon to the field in attack mode!"

Baby Dragon appeared on the field **ATK: 1200.**

"Next" Tatsuya told her "I activate Spell Card: Double Summon to allow me to summon another Monster, and I choose the **Krebons** Tuner Monster!"

Krebons appeared on the field **ATK: 1200**

"I was wondering why you had Baby Dragon" Yuzu muttered "Now I see why."

"This deck needed a couple of level Three Monsters after all" Tatsuya told her "And now I'm going to Tune my level two Krebons with my level three Baby Dragon!"

Krebons split into two rings scanning Baby Dragon with Tatsuya chanting out " Android of Psychic, appear to my call. Raise your mighty scepter and shine your might. Synchro Summon...Level 5... **Magical Android!** "

Magical Android appeared on the field in a flash of light **ATK: 2400**

"It's not strong enough to defeat Mozarta!" Yuzu told him.

"True" Tatsuya said "Plus what's also true is that Aira can't be destroyed by battle but while she remains in attack mode, I can still deliver Battle Damage! So, it's time for Battle, Magical Android attack Aira the Melodious Diva! **Magical Blast!** "

Magical Android aimed it's scepter and fired a blast at Aira. Aira watches and is struck by the blast but due to her being Special Summoned she wasn't destroyed but the blast continued onto and striking Yuzu head on. It was Yuzu's turn to brace herself as she took the Battle Damage and muttered "I should've thought about that..."

 **Yuzu's Life Points: 3200**

Tatsuya checked his hand "Next I set one card face down and end my turn!"

Yuzu stands up about to draw when Tatsuya spoke "Careful Yuzu, because whenever I end my turn Magical Android's special ability activates, increasing my Life Points by six hundred for every Psychic type Monster I have on the field! Go Magical Android **Magical Healing**!"

Yuzu watches as Tatsuya's Life Points increased by six hundred. **Tatsuya's Life Points: 3000**

"Well then I gotta take that thing out!" Yuzu said "It's my move, I draw!"

She drew her card checking her hand "Perfect! It's time I make two new additions to this incredible fighting force, first, if I have a Melodious Monster on the field I can Special Summon, Sonata the Melodious Diva in defense mode!"

Sonata the Melodious Diva appeared **DEF: 1000**

Yuzu giggled "Now that I've special Summoned her, all Fairy Type Monsters gain five hundred extra attack points and defense"

Tatsuya watches as all of Yuzu's Monsters gained five hundred attack points **1600-2100, 2600-3100**. Then Sonata the Melodious Diva's defense rose **1000-1500**.

"I'm not done yet!" Yuzu declared "I will now Summon Freya, the Spirit of Victory in defense mode!"

Freya, the Spirit of Victory appeared in defense mode **DEF: 600**

Yuzu giggled "Now like Sonata whom gave all my Fairy Type Monsters 500 attack and defense points, Freya will also give my Fairy Type Monsters a raise, four hundred points to be sure!"

Again Tatsuya watches as once more Yuzu's Monsters grew powerful. **2100-2500, 3100-3500** , then the ones in defense mode also had their defenses increased. **1500-1900** , **600-1000**

"You really like Special Summoning Yuzu" Tatsuya said.

"You bet!" Yuzu said "That's how my deck works and now it's time I carried a win! Battle! Aira, the Melodious Diva, it's time to give that Magical Android some payback, go, attack it!"

Aira charges in super powered by the double boosts but Tatsuya was ready "Hold on there Yuzu, your monsters maybe immune to card effects but how about Counter Trap Cards...Specifically my Counter Trap Card: **Negation Draw!** "

His trap Card activate and he explained "Now, just like Negate Attack that attack is Negated and it automatically ends your Battle Phase but for each Monster you control, I get to draw one card."

Aira's attack was stopped and it ended Yuzu's Battle Phase and she sighs "Great, and I have five Monsters!"

Tatsuya nodded "That's true, you have five which means thanks to Negation Draw's effect I get to draw five new cards!"

He drew five cards.

Yuzu had no other cards in her hand but was confident she could win this next turn "Turn end!"

She then looks at Tatsuya thinking _None of my Monsters can be destroyed by Battle, and Freya can't be targeted due to having four other Fairy Type Monsters on the field. All I have to do is survive whatever attempt Tatsuya does and I can win in the next turn! I can't lose! I'll be the second girl to defeat Tatsuya next to Blair and mine would do this more calculated than she did it. Still I gave him five new cards to the three he currently had, which can't be a good thing, I don't believe he can Pendulum Summon so all those extra cards he has gotta be discarded._

Tatsuya looks at her thinking _Yuzu's impressive! She's got me in a bind, I was right to date her and attempt to get her love._ He checked his hand _Wait did I say attempt? No, I will win this and earn her heart!_ He then spoke "Alright Yuzu, here I go, I draw!"

Tatsuya drew his card then checked his nine cards and checked his hand seeing he had drawn Kaiba's Pendulum Cards and he thought for once _For once thank you Mr. Kaiba! You might've just saved me!_

He now looks at Yuzu smiling. Yuzu saw the smile "W-W-W-What's that smile for? I got you beat and you know it!"

"True you got me beat" Tatsuya admitted then he smirked a bit almost like Kaiba would "At the moment, for you see Kaiba gave me two new cards to my deck that weren't in this deck before. I didn't think I would need them but you certainly shown me that I do need it as my deck can't Special Summon quickly! So thanks"

Yuzu blinked and tries to act cool "You're bluffing! What cards could Kaiba give you that can help you out?"

Tatsuya answered "I'll show you my sweetie pie"

Yuzu blushes at being called sweetie pie but she oddly liked the sound of it. Tatsuya held up the cards "I'll set the Pendulum Scale using **Metaphus Decoy Dragon** and **Dark Fang Magician!** "

Yuzu's jaw dropped seeing Tatsuya set the scale "KAIBA FOUND PENDULUM MONSTERS FOR YOU? Oh man I didn't think he'd do that!"

"Not only did he manage to give them to me" Tatsuya told Yuzu "But now thanks to my Pendulum scale set, I can now Special Summon Monsters ranging from level 2 through 7! Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! **Pendulum Summon!** Appear now! My monsters! **Horus, Black Flame Dragon Level 6** , **Elemental Hero Woodsman! And Dash Warrior** "

Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Level 6, Elemental Hero Woodsman, Rose Warrior of Revenge and Spear Dragon appeared on the field. **ATK: 2300, 1000, 600**

"Next" Tatsuya told Yuzu "I'll activate Spell Card: **Level Up!** "

"Oh great" Yuzu muttered "Nuts!"

Tatsuya nodded "With Level Up's effect I'll send Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Level 6 to the Graveyard to Special Summon my best Horus!"

Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Level 6 vanished and Tatsuya began chanting out " Dragon of Black Flames...Sealer of Spells rise up and roar upon your enemies. Special Summon... **Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv8!** "

Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 8 emerged out of wicked hot black flames **ATK: 3000**

"Even Horus falls short!" Yuzu told him "Besides Mozarta can't be destroyed by Battle due to Aira's effect!"

"I know that that" Tatsuya told her smiling "There is a reason why I decided to Special Summon Elemental Hero Woodsman and Dash Warrior on the field with the Pendulum Summon..."

"Which is?" Yuzu asked shocked.

Tatsuya shows her the card "Recognize this?"

She gasps "Polymerization?!"

He nods "That's right! Now I'm going to activate the Spell Card **Polymerization** , fusing **Elemental Woodsman** and **Dash Warrior** together!"

"N-N-N-Nuts!" Yuzu muttered now fully remembering this monster.

Tatsuya nodded chanting out That's right "Warrior of furious winds appear out of the storm to blow away the competition! Fusion Summon...Level 8, **Elemental Hero-Great Tornado!** "

Winds erupted around the area and Tatsuya's Fusion Monster appeared **ATK: 2800**

"Next" Tatsuya told Yuzu "I shouldn't have to tell you about Elemental Hero-Great Torando's Monster effect! Go **Tornado Winds** "

"But my Melodious Monsters can't be targeted by effects-!" Yuzu said.

Tatsuya smiled "True which makes them dangerous but...Elemental Hero Great Torando's effect doesn't target monsters well it does but it targets your field!"

Yuzu gasps now realizing Tatsuya was right on that she watches as her mighty Monster's have their attack points halved. **2500-1250, 3500-1750**

"Nuts!" Yuzu muttered seeing this.

Tatsuya as he looks at her "It's time for this Duel to come to a close, I might not be able to destroy your Monsters, but while they remain in attack mode, I can deal serious damage to your Life Points, so here it goes Battle! Magical Android attack Aira, the Melodious Diva! **Magical Blast**!"

Yuzu watches as Magical Android attacked Aira with the same magical blast. The blast hit and although she wasn't destroyed by battle the damage was sent at Yuzu. Yuzu braces herself and her Life Points drop. **Yuzu's Life Points: 2050**

"Next" Tatsuya said "Elemental Hero Great Tornado will attack your Aira! **Tornado Slash!** "

Elemental Hero Great Tornado attacked Aira and Yuzu's Life Points drop more. **Yuzu's Life Points: 500**

She grits her teeth then watched as Tatsuya spoke the finishing order "Sorry Yuzu, I wish we could've continued this Duel but it was strangely fun seeing what you're deck was about. And honestly this could've gave me trouble if it wasn't for the Pendulum Monsters this might've been trouble for me! However now Horus, Black Flame Dragon Level 8, it's time to attack Mozarta the Melodious Diva with **Black Flames!** "

Yuzu watches as Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Level 8 breathes out it's powerful flames at her. She smiles watching the flames draw close thinking _Well, I fell way short to Tatsuya! But that's okay. At least he acknowledges I'd give him a hard time if he didn't have the Pendulum Monsters. Sadly in a way it mirrors how many turns it took me to beat Yuya but, that Negation Draw Counter Trap Card kicked my butt hard!_

The flames hit Yuzu's Monster and the damage was too much as her Life Points depute. **Yuzu's Life Points: 0**

 **Tatsuya's Life Points: 3000**

As she is about to fall onto her butt, Tatsuya reaches out gently holding her arm and prevented her from falling. She blushes "Thank you."

She eyes him "I lost."

He nodded "You did but I enjoyed the Duel even though it was short."

She giggled as she guides him into her house and into her room where she sits on her bed: Come and get your prize, I mean you've seen me barefoot once and in an oven but now they are all yours."

He walked in then removed her heels looking at her nice purple toenails and felt her feet. She blushes as he brings them to his nose to smell. She looked at him as he continued to smell her feet gladly then spoke "Tatsuya-kun...Remember I told you a surprise."

He nodded loving her smell.

She looks at him "Well...First be honest with me, do you like me as in love like?"

Tatsuya blushes shaking his head "Yes."

She giggled hugging him "While we've only dated once I've enjoyed it! The date was fun starting with that Opera, then the dinner then the Duel which was short. You also rescued me from Demonica and dueled Guzma where you beat him. We hung out a few times but never went out and while we were doing so...I felt myself coming closer to you and beginning to like you as well."

Tatsuya pauses standing up while putting her feet down looking deep into her eyes. She looks at him blushing red hugged him closer then blushes redder as she then goes in for the kiss. She kisses him on the lips causing Tatsuya to be in shock but he eventually wrapped his arms around her and kisses her in return. After a while the two broke up with both blushing red and in love with each other. Yuzu spoke after a while of the two blushing "I guess that makes it official! You're my boyfriend and I'm your girlfriend."

Tatsuya blushes a bit but he nodded "If that's what you want us to be Yuzu-chan."

Yuzu smiled kissing him once more "I do!" she pulls out her fan "Which means no cheating on me Mr. Diadoji or you'll feel the same thing that I use on Yuya."

Tatsuya found himself very willing to obey her wishes "Alright, no need to get violent on me Yuzu! You're the only girl I have eyes on."

She giggled lifting up her feet "Good to know! Now continue to smell and worship me, you earned it from me!"

Tatsuya blushes "Yes ma'am!"

He proceeded to do so and the relationship between these two would continue to grow.

 **End of chapter**

 **Short Duel I know but word limit was being reached once again that and the dating scene was going to take up most of the chapter. Anyway next chapter is Chapter 40: Duel of the Siblings P1:** _ **In an effort to make omens to his past Gladion agrees to be Lillie's Tag Duel partner in a Tag Duel against Phineas and Ferb. Which of the two siblings will be victorious over the other**_

 **One new card to explain and it's this**

 **Negation Draw**

 **Type: Counter Trap**

 **Effect: Activate only on your Opponent's Battle Phase, Negate The Attack and end the Battle Phase. Draw one card for each Monster your opponent has on the field.**

 **Owned by Tatsuya**

 **I did this one because even though his deck on Dueling Nexus has two Negate Attack, I did want to be bit different as his deck does lack somewhat of draw power even though he does have Defense Draw and Muscle Draw, so trying to balance it and yes, I did recently put in the two Pendulum Monsters which up until yesterday night he didn't.**


	41. Chapter 40: Aether Paradise P1

Chapter 40: Aether Paradise Rescue Mission Arch P1

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or Yugioh. I do own Erin. Also Erin's Rival Tatsuya is another OC I own.**

Two days had passed since Yuzu dated Tatsuya with the two becoming a couple. It was a Monday afternoon and Yuya related to Erin how Yuzu was dating Tatsuya and that while he and her were still friends he hoped for the best for his friend. Erin didn't like the idea of Tatsuya dating Yuzu but like Yuya she had to let it slide, after all Yuzu was free to date and be anyone's girlfriend at her choosing. Like Yuzu's father and Yuyu, Erin wanted Yuzu to be happy. He wouldn't exactly know the duel results but right now everyone including Alexis was returning back to the mansion. For two straight days now they had all split up and began searching for clues onto where Nebby was being held. For that amount of time, they weren't able to find any clue to where Nebby was being held. Too make matters worse Phineas had confirmed with Lillie that Lusamine had erased her daughter's memories somehow. Most likely specifically for knowing where Nebby was being held.

"Why would mother erase my memories of that only?" Lillie asked Phineas.

Phineas answered "Good question Lillie, and sadly the answer is this, she doesn't want anyone to interfere in her plans. She may have told you her plans but was expecting to sell you to Demonica so she could eat you, but since we were on a rescue mission to save you, she had to erase that memory.

"Ah..." Lillie sighed "Is there anyway you can help restore that memory Phineas?"

Ferb was with his brother as Phineas remarked "Ferb and I could technically make a device to restore that memory but it could take quite a while for us to do so. We haven't in our lives made a device for that purpose."

Ferb also adds on "Which Time is a factor that we don't have much of. Who knows where your mother has taken him...Sometimes the best way to figure something out is by Dueling."

"I've tried that" Lillie said "Against Gladion, but nothing came out."

"More Duels could help with that" Phineas told her.

Acelroa was at Erin's side listening to the conversation. Alexis was with the two as was Blair..

"Shouldn't you have been back at Duel Academy?" Erin asked Alexis.

"I should've but ever since Po Town Kaiba had requested I stay with you Erin till in his words 'this mess is over with forever.'

"You'll have a lot of make up work to do" Erin told her.

"True but Kaiba says he'd give me a passing grade just for ending this conflict we are engaged in with MFWD."

"I suppose that's fine" Blair said.

"We do need all the help we can get" Gladion admitted.

The four girls turn to see him and he looks at them "Look, we aren't exactly friends yet...But we aren't enemies ether. For the time being we are up against an enemy that won't stop till they get the Sakrua Cards."

He looks at his sister "Then I learned just now today she had her memories erased by our own mother."

Yuya remembered something with his conversation with Tatsuya and he turned to Blair "Blair!"

"Yes, Yuya?" Blair inquired.

"Tatsuya says he got his deck from a raffle my father saw over at your school when you him, and Erin went to that school...Is that true?"

Blair blushes "Yes, yes it is!"

Erin nodded "I remember being really, really, really confused on what was going on that day."

Blair agreed "That you were Erin."

She then turned to Yuya "Why do you ask?"

"Well" Yuya said to her "I don't suppose he said to you or Erin where he was going afterwards, he had a Duel scheduled later on that day but he never showed up."

"That's very unlike your father" Blair admitted.

"Exactly my point!" Yuya told her "Now I don't suppose you or Erin know where he was going afterwards?"

"Sadly he never did say where he was going after that" Erin said recalling that day.

Yuya sighed "I would've thought he might've said something to you and Blair that day."

"Never said anything about a Duel later on that day" Blair said "Well then again if he did I didn't hear as I recall I fainted."

"That Tatsuya said you did...Why'd you faint?"

Blair blushes bright red as she shouted the answer "OUT OF SURPRISE! I wasn't expecting to see him that early in my life."

"Oh"

Blair turned to Erin "Erin nearly fainted after I did but I'm sure she was doing that because I did, however she didn't."

"Did any of you know what was in the Deck?" Yuya asked.

"Not really" Erin admitted "All your father mentioned was that the cards are a rare set...Why are you interested in that?"

"Because that deck...Is the deck Tatsuya won from that raffle...It had Horus the Black Flame Dragon in it!"

Erin blinks "AH! I struck out! I could've gotten a powerful Monster...Instead Tatsuya has it nya."

Blair smiled "However you managed to get your own deck without a raffle. That makes your deck yours by right. Sure it's a Fire Attribute based deck, but it's so you, plus you wouldn't have met Fox Fire, your Duel Spirit."

Erin giggled seeing the Duel Monster spirit next to her "I suppose you're right."

Joey arrived at the mansion with Serenity at his side "So...Any of you have any luck finding Nebby?"

"Sadly no" Erin said.

"Same here" Alexis said.

"Man" Joey sighed "Serenity and I spent a good two or three hours checking every place in Domino City."

"We didn't find anything" Serenity admitted.

Erin sighed putting a hand underneath her chin as she began thinking on the next move "We've checked everywhere at least twice in the past two days...The only place we haven't is that secret area where it was girls only for MFWD."

"Would make a logical place to check out" Blair admitted "However that is where we had our encounter with Team Skull and it wasn't pleasant."

"Agreed" Yuya admitted "Especially when it was Team Skull that kidnapped Yuzu, took her to Po-Town, and came back to give Yuzu away as a meal to Demonica."

Serenity shivered "Disgusting thought."

"He speaks the truth though sis" Joey warned Serenity "Demonica is a Succubus and one of her favorite foods is human girls."

"Has anyone been eaten?"

Blair shivered raising a hand weakly "I have! I escaped thanks to Yugi and Erin teaming up together to beat her and the second-in-command in a Tag Duel..."

Serenity could tell that this memory wasn't something Blair liked to say over and over again "Sorry for bringing that up."  
"It's okay" Blair told her "Just watch over your shoulder for Demonica...She's a tricky one."

"Come to think of it Tea was almost captured by Demonica one day ago" Joey admitted "During the night, luckily for Tea, Yugi was there with her and that basically told Demonica to back off and abandon the hunt to look for a new target" Joey muttered.

All eyes turned to see Gladion whom now looked worried "If Nebby isn't in Domino City, or anywhere MFWD maybe...There might be only one place, if so it's going to take a lot of prep time."

"You have an idea where Nebby maybe at brother?" Lillie asked as she, Phineas and Ferb entered the room.

"I have a guess where he could be most likely" Gladion told her.

"Where?" was the response.

Gladion answered "Aether Paradise headquarters in Aloha."

"Isn't Aether Paradise meant to preserve Wild Pokemon?" Acerloa asked.

"At first glance, Yes, that's the case however...There was always a dark side of Aether Paradise that almost no one knew about. Except for of course me which sort of forced me to run away from it in the first place with Type: Null."

"Then you ended up on the wrong foot as Team Skull's enforcer" Joey muttered.

"Mistake yes, but at the moment, if it is Aether Paradice headquarters that has Nebby, we need prep time!"

"Duel Armor included in it?" Joey asked.

"Yes" Gladion said.

"Let's go into Mr. Pegasus's room then" Erin suggested and have this so called prep time."

"Why would we need prep time?" Joey asked Gladion.

Gladion answered "It won't be simple to go into the place, get Nebby out of it then come out safely. If I'm right about this...A rescue mission in rescuing Nebby is going to take lots of concentration as we won't be facing MFWD, but Aether Paradise workers, some of whom might be innocent in the confrontation not even knowing of Aether Paradise's dark side."

"He makes a good point!" Phineas admitted

"From the looks of things" Ferb said "This maybe a hard battle for us, it may even be our version of Vietminh War, not knowing which targets are the ones truly innocent."

"And remember our Duel Armor's blasters are as powerful as our Duel Monster's attacks" Alexis pointed out "So if we accidentally fire at someone innocent and there is reason to believe he or she's innocent and not fully aware of Aether Paradise's Darkside, then we run the risk of killing someone that's innocent, this is a battle we are going to have to plan ahead for, so I agree with Gladion on this one. We have to plan for it."

"Agreed!" was the response.

"May we bring Yugi along on this one?" Joey inquired.

"We just might need him on this one" Erin admitted "Where we might not know who maybe truly caught unaware of Aether Paradise's dark side, he just might be able to know, plus I smell a whole lot of dueling just to get into the situation...Hate to say this but we might even need Kaiba's help-"

"I REFUSE TO HAVE RICH BOY HELP US OUT IN THAT SITUATION!" Joey shouted "He's liable to make things worse."

"But his Dueling skills are incredible" Gladion reminded Joey "And Erin said it perfectly, we need everyone's help in taking down Aether Paradise. Like for example we could possibly use Erin's parents Li and Sakura's assistance in this one, they could possibly help us escort the workers whom truly are innocent on all this out of the building ensuring all the other ones we are firing on are the workers of Aether Paradise that are aware of the ordeal."

"I can help Erin's parents do that too!" Serenity said.

"You can't come on this one Serenity"

"Ah, come on brother!"

"I said no!" Joey told her in a protective tone " And I mean no! Look sis if Gladion is right and Aether Paradise is allied to MFWD, that may mean Demonica may lend a hand, if she captures you...There's no doubt in my mind she'll eat you! And I can't afford to lose you that way or anyway for that matter, I mean it's not like the time we were all turned to stone by Noah in the Virtual World as Yugi beat him and bailed us out. If you are eaten by Demonica...You'll die and I don't want that to happen."

"Well alright" Serenity sighed.

Joey hated to call Seto Kaiba for help but would Seto arrive for it? Well if Aether Paradise was allied to MFWD with some workers not knowing, they may have to have help. So he regretfully gave in "Okay, guys, let's make a few calls. I'll call Yugi!"

"I'll call my parents and inform Mr. Pegasus about this" Erin offered.

"I'll call Yuzu and ask her to ask Tatsuya her boyfriend if he can persue Kaiba to come over in an hour..."

"Alright then" Blair said "We'll wait in the meeting room of the mansion where we'll prepare for it."

Gladion turned to Phineas and Ferb looking at them "Think you can make a Star Wars type of holographic computer?"

"Sure we can!" Phineas said "Ferb and I have always wanted to do that!"

"Then allow me to join you two in doing that. I want to really prepare for this battle and we'll need everything to be done right."

"Alright then! Come on Ferb we've got work to do with Gladion."

"Coming Lillie?" Gladion asked his sister.

"Sure!"

So Erin, Joey, and Yuya went to call for help. Joey was on the line and Yugi picked up "Hello? This is Yugi Muto, who is this?"

"Hey Yug! It's me Joey!"

"Oh hey Joey! What's up?"

"Well, Yugi...We are about to go on the offensive"

"Offensive against MFWD? Where at?"

"Well we might fight against MFWD but we might have an idea where Nebby is at and we are planning an offensive to rescue it, problem is we do think MFWD may help their newest ally out Lusamine in her plans. According to Gladion he thinks she may have Nebby, Lillie's friend at Aether Paradise and he says an offensive to rescue Nebby there will be hard to do and therefor is planning on a prep time for the offensive. Are you interested in the rescue mission?"

"You can count on me!" Yugi said "Any friend of Lillie is a friend of mine! I'll be glad to put my life on the line to help save Nebby! When is it and where is the prep time meeting?"

"It's about as soon as you and other helpers arrive if they want to possibly in an hour or two, at Pegasus's mansion."

Yugi checked the time and was speaking putting on his jacket "Count on it Joey, I'm coming right now."

"Thanks Yug!"

"You're welcome and I'll see you then!"

"Alright then I'll be waiting buddy! Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!"

Yugi hung the phone up and turned to his grandfather "Grandpa! I'm going to Pegasus's mansion, Joey requested I get over there."

"Alright then" Yugi's grandpa said allowing Yugi to leave.

Erin's was much more simple and easy at least the way she informed Pegasus was by him teaching her his latest lesson then after the lesson she had told him about the meeting and where Nebby might be. Pegasus nodded hearing this "Grave situation Nebby is in and it needs to be rescued if it's in Aether Paradise whom has a secret dark side to it. I'll do what I can to help on this one."

Erin smiled "Thanks!"

She then would call her parents Sakura and Li Syaoran whom came over immediately for the meeting bringing Eriol over with Ruby Moon and Spinner Sun.

Yuya now calls Yuzu "Hello Yuzu!"

Yuzu was with Tatsuya waiting for him to get done with Kaiba's lesson so that they could hang out together. Yuzu heard her phone going off and answered "Yes? Yuya? What's wrong?"

Yuya answered "I hope nothing too bad is happening so far but we are about to go on a rescue mission offense and Gladion has asked us to get help. Seto Kaiba's name was mentioned as a possible helper, I don't suppose you being Tatsuya's girlfriend could get Tatsuya to get Kaiba to come over to Pegasus's mansion now could you?"

Yuzu giggled mischievously "Oh, I can get Tatsuya to do anything I want him to do. I could even ask him to do that and get him to join in on that mission. So I do think I can do that!"

"Thanks Yuzu and don't try to hurt Tatsuya now."

"Relax" Yuzu said "I don't want to hurt him, but I know how to get him do what I ask of him, and while I'm his girlfriend, I bet I can make him do what I want him to do."

"Well alright then"

Yuzu nodded "Shall we meet at Pegasus's mansion in an hour or two?"

"Certainly! Everyone else seems to be agreeing to that."

"Alright then see you then bye!"

"Bye!"

Yuzu hung up and checks the time. She gets up to walk to the Kaiba Dome where Mokuba saw her walking up "Uh, Yuzu! Tatsuya's not done with his lesson yet."

"I know" Yuzu said "But something really urgent came up!"

"How urgent?"

"Really urgent. Erin's trying to go on another offensive against MFWD."

"I take it they found this Nebby?"

"Not quite but Gladion suspects it's being held in Aether Paradise back in Aloha."

Mokuba now understood the urgency "And the offensive is a rescue mission offensive."

"Exactly! Yuya has asked me to ask Tatsuya to convince Seto Kaiba to help out in the mission."

"Then I better come along with you Yuzu. Sure Seto will listen partly to Tatsuya but he'll listen to me much more."

"Alright then" Yuzu said.

The two enter the elevator and while Yuzu stayed put, Mokuba banged on the Door "SETO! SETO!"

Seto Kaiba's voice answered as he walked to the door "Oh hold that thought Tatsuya, it sounds like Mokuba found something or needs my assistance...Which is strange because I don't recall him having any trouble for two days straight."

Kaiba opened the door seeing Mokuba and Yuzu "Mokuba? Yuzu?"

"Yuzu?" Tatsuya asked looking out the door.

Yuzu waved hello to her boyfriend.

"Mokuba, you know how I told you not to interrupt Tatsuya's lessons."

"I know but this is an emergency" Yuzu told him for Mokuba.

"What sort of emergency?" Tatsuya asked seeing how alarmed his girlfriend looked like "Demonica trying to capture you again?"

"Close" Yuzu said blushing "But she isn't...However Yuya just called with urgent news."

"We're not interested in hearing what Yuya says is news" Kaiba warned Yuzu.

Mokuba spoke "Here us out Seto! Gladion says he may know where Nebby is held."

"Why should I care about that?"

Yuzu answered "Because if Lusamine, Gladion's and Lillie's mother succeed in their plan, real life monsters will come to Earth and invade mercilessly...Plus MFWD maybe allied to her. So if they get that power on their side."

Tatsuya was understanding this "What sort of monsters are we talking about?"

"Tatsuya...Don't listen to this story any further" Kaiba warned "You're girl is talking about make believe Monsters."

"Don't let Accelora hear you say that" Mokuba warned "She has Ghost Pokemon."

Kaiba blinked now recalling that "That Trial Captain friend of Erin's...Alright then what monster is coming to attack if we don't do something about Nebby?"

Mokuba answered "They are called Ultra Beasts, Seto! In a way they are Pokemon but these Ultra Beasts come from another world through an Ultra Wormhole. These Ultra Beasts will attack, kill or eat people. If they enter on Earth they could be just as bad as an Egyptian God Card."

"Not only that" Yuzu said protesting to Tatsuya "Tatsuya-kun, help me out here! Couldn't worm holes lead to something much more dangerous?"

Tatsuya blinked then recalled that she could be right, there might be something even worse than the Ultra Beasts like something that could really go on rampage one which could lead to the entire extinction of the human race. He had recalled how he and Yuzu overheard two strange beings saying something about the Blinding One whom had the ability to Consume entire Star lights. The Sun was the object that brought life to Earth so if this Blinding One ever came to steal the Sun's light, it could be bad for human kind. He sighed "I hate it when you bring up last night when we met those two strange people."

Seto remembered them too "Don't believe in everything you hear Tatsuya. What sort of creature is strong enough to steal the entire light of our Sun? I tell you nothing!"

"Please Tatsuya" Yuzu begged Tatsuya "Convince Seto to help, because you're coming with me" she pulls out her fan "Wither you want to our not!"

Tatsuya held up his hands "Easy with fans! I saw how far you hit Yuya yesterday afternoon. I'll go with you! However convincing Seto Kaiba to go is going to be a bit harder."

Mokuba had the solution "Come on Seto! I know you don't believe in stuff like what has been brought up to you right now and last night about this Blinding one but...think if Yugi is there."

"Yugi is joining in that offensive rescue mission?" Seto Kaiba asked.

Mokuba nodded "Yep, Yugi's on his way to Pegasus's mansion."

"If Yugi is on his way their then he must have his reasons" Seto Kaiba said then he sighed "Fine. I'll help but these Ultra Beasts better be real, otherwise there would be no reason to rescue this Nebby in the first place! Alright Tatsuya we'll continue the lesson later, let's all go to this meeting at Pegasus's mansion."

"Alright"

The three leave the Kaiba Dome to go to Pegasus's mansion. Mokuba, Seto,Tatsuya and Yuzu would arrive at the mansion first way ahead of Yugi whom was just walking to it. Yugi saw the four "Hey Kaiba! Hey Tatsuya! You got called for the mission too?"

"Actually" Yuzu said "Yuya informed me about it but he did ask I ask Tatsuya to get Kaiba to come along."

"Let's be clear about this Yugi" Kaiba told him "Whatever is going on, I'm not about to lose my sanity over this."

"Trust me Kaiba" Yugi warned his rival "Erin's going to need everyone's help to pull this off. If she didn't she might not've wanted us to come along to help."

They get the door and before Kaiba could burst it down, Yugi kindly knocks on the door. It Ruby Moon that answered "Who is it?"

"It's me miss!" Yugi said "Yugi Muto! I'm with Mokuba, Seto Kaiba, Tatsuya, and Yuzu. We were asked to come over for the rescue mission."

Ruby smiled "Come on in! You four are just in time!"

The four walked in and removed their shoes with Kaiba looking around seeing Sakura and Li, immediately right then he knew that this was indeed a serious matter. Anytime you see a man wearing a combat outfit like Li's and you sort of knew things were serious. Once in Ruby closes then locks the door and they make their way to the meeting room.

"We came as soon as we could!" Yugi said.

"Yugi!" Joey said waving to him.

Yuya waved to Yuzu "Hey Yuzu! I see you brought not only Seto Kaiba but Mokuba and Tatsuya as well!"

"I sure did!" Yuzu said.

Yuya walked over to Tatsuya asking him "So how'd did you convince Kaiba to help?"

"Mokuba did the convincing not me" Tatsuya answered.

Yuya blinked "Then how did she get you to join?"

Yuzu giggled pulling out her fan and Yuya whispered to Tatsuya "Never mine...She threatened to beat you with that if you refused..."

Tatsuya nodded "Yep and threatened to drag me afterwards."

Everyone then saw Gladion in front of the table which was oddly circular "Please everyone have a seat around this table and we'll begin shortly."

Everyone filed in their seats. Once everyone sat Gladion spoke "First of all I'd like to thank all of our invited guests for coming to the meeting. Thank you Mr. Muto, Mr. Kaibas, Mr and Mrs. Ruby Moon, Spinner Sun, Syoran, Tatsuya and of course Mr. Pegasus himself."

"This better be good" Seto Kaiba warned "Cause it'll be a waste of time if it's nothing really worth it."

"Oh it's worth it alright" Gladion said.

He looked at his sister "For those that haven't met us, I'm Gladion, and this is my sister Lillie. Anyway my group which is consistent of Alexis, Acelora, Blair, Erin, Joey Wheeler, Phineas with his brother Ferb, Lillie, Yuya and I would most likely do this on our own but considering what we are up against...It's best to have some help on this one."

"Yeah" Yugi agreed "More friends the more easier it is to get this done. So Joey's told me you might have an idea where Nebby is being held...Where is it held at?"

Gladion turned to the table pressing a button and thanks to Phineas and Ferb helping to create the table it soon showed a floating island in the Aloha Region "This is Aether Paradise where Lillie and I are originally from. Sadly Aether Paradise has two sides to it, a light and a dark side."

"Here we go again" Kaiba muttered "Why can't any organization just have one side to it? Not everything is like a simple coin with a light and dark side."  
Gladion shrugged "Got me, I've often wondered that myself"

"What's the light side of it?" Yuzu inquired.

Gladion answered "Aether Paradise is like an animal Conservation for Pokemon. Some Wild Pokemon may get injured and then they could come here to heal up and recover. This is what most people in Aloha can safely say about it. However it's dark side is...Well it's President which is Lillie and my mother Lusamine."

Phineas pressed another button on the table showing an image of Lusamine.

"She doesn't look evil" Yuzu said.

"She's exactly like Aether Paradise" Gladion told her "On one side she's sweet as a feather, however she's also quite selfish. To her you are only as good as your worth, so if you aren't worth her attention and care she will careless about you."

Lillie agreed "Mother wasn't always like that but...Ever since Ultra Wormholes started appearing in Aloha she became obsessed with that."

"So you're telling me these Ultra Wormholes are real?" Kaiba inquired.

Gladion answered sternly "Yes, they are quite real, but no one in Aloha is sure how they are created, they even have a dimensional research lab in Aloha that researches this event."

Lillie sighed as Gladion continued his explanation "With that being said, I strongly believe Aether Paradise has Nebby somewhere in it."

"Why would they want Nebby in the first place?" Mokuba asked.

"I can't exactly say that answer" Gladion said "But Nebby is a Pokemon known as Cosmog and I used to believe it can teleport itself and others out of danger."

"It can do that" Lillie said remembering how Nebby helped them both to escape from Aether Paradise when they were surrounded.

"Teleport as in vanishing at one place and then finding yourself in the other place?" Mokuba asked.

"That's it" Gladion said "Only unlike the Pokemon Abra which can Teleport, Cosmog for some mysterious reason does this usually when it's in danger and I recently discovered it could cause damage to the world if it's provoked, so maybe it's teleportation powers makes it open Wormholes."

"If that's the case" Yugi warned "Then that's probably why Lusamine wants it, she wants to harness Cosmog's power."

As they were discussing it another image appears showing what Nebby as Cosmog looked like.

"That is like a tiny galaxy" Serenity muttered.

"No kidding" Alexis said "Who knew that Pokemon had such a dangerous power."

"This is the urgency of the situation" Gladion told the group "If our mother succeeds, and Lillie can tell you this to confirm but if our mother succeeds in using Cosmog's power, she'll unleash the Ultra Beasts upon the world."

At Gladion's words the table now seemed to show shadowy figures of the Ultra Beasts "No one has ever lived to tell the tale about seeing an Ultra Beast which is why they are blacked shadows here, so many people are wondering who they are and what they look like."

"Just looking at their shadows is big enough" Sakura muttered worried "I'd hate to see one in real life.

"Exactly the problem" Gladion told her "If we are too slow in rescuing Cosmog, mother may get her chance to unleash the Ultra Beasts upon the world. Which we can't let that happen. So our rescue mission is to rescue Cosmog from Aether Paradise..."

"You and Lillie know where that is" Kaiba told Gladion "So why would your group need help?"

Pegasus answered "Oh Kaiba-boy he was just about to answer that...Now please do us all a favor and be a good boy and listen. Or there will be no desert for you."

This got nearly everyone to laugh at the joke as Pegasus simply was referring to Kaiba as a dog.

Kaiba just glared at Pegasus for the mockery but listens carefully to the reason why. Gladion pressed a button and the image returned to Lusamine and Aether Paradise "The big reason why my group may not be successful is because, Aether Paradise maybe allied to MFWD. If so there will be lots of soldiers in Aether Paradise hiding and waiting. Plus for that matter, there is this fact, lots of employees or some of them might not even know about the Darkside of the organization they are working for."

Yugi understood "Like the Vietnam War Battle."

"Exactly" Gladion said "Our group will be fighting blind, now we could go there and rescue Nebby ourselves but we run the risks of killing an individual whom may not know exactly about the darkside of Aether Paradise. It's something we'd like to not happen."

"Plus" Lillie said "Aether Paradise has three well four levels in it that is taken by an elevator."

"Making the island very big for exploration" Gladion added on.

"I see it now" Kaiba said "Even with a nine or eight person force you might not be able to cover the entire area."

"Exactly" Gladion said "So for this meeting we're taking suggestions on what our battle strategy is and who'd like to help us out."

Yugi had his answer ready "Count me in! I can't take it that someone like your mother plans to use another living creature's powers as her own and a means to get what she wants! I'm all in!"

Yuzu raised her hand "Tatsuya and I are in!"

"Hold it Yuzu, Tatsuya's my student too" Seto Kaiba said.

Tatsuya sweats seeing Yuzu bring out a fan "Mr. Kaiba...Let me suggest I do go with her...I don't want to be smacked by that fan."

"Trust me you don't" Yuya told him "It hurts."

Tatsuya then smirked out "Besides...Getting hit by Yuzu's fan is Yuya's job."

Kaiba studied the scene and finally decided to join "Fine, I'll help this group. Yugi and I are strategist. I'm sure he and I can think of a way to determine whose really an innocent bystander and who isn't, but that's besides the point...Aether Paradise is allied to MFWD and they attacked my Duel Academy, kidnapping two of my students and using them as bait to draw out Erin so they could kill her and steal her Sakura Cards. MFWD needs to be taught a lesson" Kaiba looks at the image of Aether Paradise "And they will when we take the rescue mission offensive."

"Sakura and I aren't duelist" Syoran Li admitted "But we're with Erin to the end."

"Perhaps we can help the ones that are innocent out of the way and clear of the violence  
Sakura said.

"As will I" Eriol said "Ruby Moon and Spinner Sun will do what they can to support our forces from fighting at MFWD soldiers to evacuating the workers whom aren't aware of Aether Paradise's darkside."

"I can help on the evacuation too" Mokuba said.

"You already got my support" Pegasus said.

"Alright then" Gladion said he turned to Phineas "Did you and Ferb make more Duel Armor?"

Phineas nodded as Ferb came up with four more sets "You bet we did!"

"Good" Gladion said "Give them to Seto Kaiba, Yugi Muto, Yuzu and Tatsuya"

"On it!" Phineas said.

The two boys give their allies the armor.

"What's is this chest armor going to do?" Kaiba asked as Tatsuya, Yugi and Yuzu liked what they were wearing.

Erin answered "That's Duel Armor! Phineas and Ferb made it when we were rescuing Lillie in Malie Gardens. It may look like yellow chest armor but...watch me!"

She pulls out Fox Fire Phoenix Kyubbi Mode "Take any Monster and then" she then put the Duel Monster card in the slot "Do this!"

A mechanical voice came from the armor "Duel Monster Power Card inserted, Duel Armor mode engaging."

Yellow light glows around the yellow armor engulfing Erin and the armor began to reshape itself. The armor covered Erin's body turning her into a human version of Fox Fire Phoneix Kyubbi Mode. Erin stood looking at herself as her Duel Disk had folded up into the armor and in her hands was a blaster.

Kaiba blinked "YOU TURNED YOURSELF INTO A DUEL MONSTER?"  
"THAT IS SO COOL!" Tatsuya, Yugi, and Yuzu shouted.

"I'm more than just a Duel Monster" Erin told him "Duel Armor when a card is placed in changes your armor to protect your body from enemy blasts. The more attack points one has the more you can survive heavy hits. My armor can take a least three to four heavy hits in the same area before killing me."

Joey grinned looking at Kaiba "She's right Kaiba! Want to see my try it! Here watch me!"

He choose his Red-Eyes Black Dragon and a mechanical voice announced "Duel Monster Power Card inserted...Duel Armor mode engaging"

Yellow light formed around Joey's body and his Duel Armor soon became the armor of Red-Eyes Black Dragon with a blaster in hand "See Kaiba I can do it!"

Kaiba laughed "I do see it Wheeler! But you can only take two to three heavy hits, I can do better than that."

Kaiba checked his deck "For example let me show you what a true soldier going on a mission chooses!"

He purposely choose his Blue-Eyes White Dragon as a means to put Wheeler in his place, not wanting Blue-Eyes Ultimate just yet. He merely was going to give Wheeler a demonstration on what a good soldier in his mind used "Duel Monster Power Card inserted...Duel armor mode engaging"

Yellow light formed around Kaiba's body and his Duel Armor soon became the armor of Blue-Eyes White Dragon with a blaster in his hand.

"Ah! I knew you'd be Blue-Eyes!" Joey shouted.

"Just putting a demonstration Wheeler" Kaiba said looking at his armor then he grinned while looking at Phineas "I don't normally endorse weapons but this Duel Armor you made is amazing. Who would've known yellow chest plates of armor can turn you into a Duel Monster."

Phineas nodded "Hey given the fact this had to be done we had to make armor that was strong."

Yugi smiled holding Dark Magician "So that means I can be Dark Magician!"

He smiled "I gotta try it out!"

He pulled out his Dark Magician Card and inserted it "Duel Monster Power Card inserted, Duel armor Mode engaging."

Dark light formed around Yugi and when it ended Yugi had indeed became Dark Magician with the other weapon he had was the Dark Magician's wand. He he did a practice aim at a target that Phineas had set up for it. His wand blasted out Dark Magician's Dark Magic Attack at the target destroying it "Neat!"

"Ah, but Yug...You could be Obelisk the Tormentor too!"

Yugi shivered slightly "I'd rather not try to fuse my Duel Armor mode with a God Card, who knows if the Duel Armor could contain such power."

"In theory it can hold any power" Ferb told Yugi.

"Yeah but I like Dark Magician anyway."

Yuzu pulled out her card smiling "Then I'd better be **Mozarta the Melodious Mastra!** "

She inserts her card into the slot with the mechanical voice going "Duel Monster Power Card inserted, Duel Armor mode engaging."

Yuzu's body glew yellow and she became Mozarta the Melodious Mastra with a blaster at her side "NEAT!"

"And a good one!" Phineas said "You're effect can help you summon the other Divas you have in your deck into battle! That can be a big plus on offense and defense."

Yugi turned to Phineas "Since I'm Dark Magician couldn't I use certain Spell Card like Thousand Knives and other cards specifically for Dark Magician?"

"I suppose you can which means you could technically also summon Dark Magician Girl to help you too with the right Spell Card."

"Sweat!"

"I'm up then" Tatsuya said taking out Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv8 and inserting it into his card slot "Here it goes!"

The mechanical voice issues "Duel Monster Power Card inserted, Duel armor Mode engaging!"

Yellow light glows around Tatsuya's body and he soon became Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 8 with a blaster at his side "WOW!"

"I must admit, I'm a bit jealous!" Mokuba said "I now wish I got into the game of Duel Monsters."

Phineas turned to Seto Kaiba, Tatsuya, Yugi, and Yuzu "The higher your attack points are for your Duel Monster the more the damage you can unleash."

"Trust me I already figured that out" Kaiba admitted then he grinned "I've always wanted to merge with Blue-Eyes White Dragon and now I have!"

"Okay so four of our friends got Duel Armor" Erin said to Gladion.

Gladion nodded "So we need to think on a strategy."

Lillie smiled "Can I have Duel Armor brother?"

"I suppose you can" Gladion admitted.

Phineas gave her one "Here you go Lillie."

"Thanks!" she said.

Yugi sat down reviewing Aether Paradise as he was beginning to think of a strategy. Kaiba was right there with them determined to get a bit of payback to MFWD for targeting his Duel Academy. As this was going on Gladion turned to Phineas "We're going to need a ride to get there."

Kaiba answered "I got one, we'll take Kaiba Craft 4 which was rebuilt as a blimp."

"That'll be slow" Lillie told him.

"Trust me sometimes it's a good idea to be slow" Kaiba told her "It would give us more time to prepare for our offensive."

"Our boat we made isn't going to be helpful this time" Phineas admitted "I can guess Aether Paradise will have navel ships surrounding it so we won't get in that way. Through the air is our best bet. So we may have to take Kaiba Craft Four."

Kaiba pressed a button on his coat "It's already on it's way."

"Then let's get to it" Yugi suggested "We'll think of a plan while getting closer to it."

Kaiba turned to Phineas "We can take Kaiba Craft 4 to Aether Paradise."  
Phineas nodded "And we can send out Platypus drones to get Intel on our query good idea!"

The group prepared to leave on Kaiba Craft 4. Phineas sent out drones to scout ahead so they can safely prepare for the attack.

 **Too be Continued**

 **I know this was supposed to be Duel of the Siblings but I believe it's time Nebby is rescued and going onto a big arch in the story. I'll try to do Duel of the Siblings when this arch is over. Next chapter is Chapter 41: Aether Paradise P2:** _ **Erin and her friends arrive at Aether Paradise determined to rescue Cosmog...But can they get past MFWD, Aether Paradise Soldiers, and can Erin defeat Guzma in a Duel to get to Lusamine?**_


	42. Chapter 41: Aether Paradise P2

Chapter 41: Aether Paradise P2

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or Yugioh. I do own Erin. Also Erin's Rival Tatsuya is another OC I own.**

Kaiba Craft 4 arrived at Pegasus's mansion landing at the back of the massive house to avoid MFWD from getting any heads and tails of what was going to happen. Once it landed Erin blushes nervously. Blair understood her best friend was scared of heights and reached out to hold Erin's own hand. Erin blushes feeling Blair's hand holding hers. She turned towards her best friend with Blair smiling at her "Easy there Erin, I'll be with you on this journey."

"Thanks Blair" Erin told her friend.

Blair smiled "You're welcome."

"What's with her?" Kaiba inquired from a distance watching as Erin was nervously approaching the craft.

Yugi had a feeling "She must be scared of heights."

Joey nodded "Oh yeah...She is. She doesn't like them...It's a wonder how we managed to get her on the helicopter to try to rescue Yuzu."

Tatsuya sweatdropped hearing Kaiba's words "Of all the things that scares Erin, out of what she had to go through even knowing Demonica eats girls...Heights scare her?"

Yuzu eyes Kaiba "We all have fears and Erin must be scared of heights."

"She'll overcome those fears if she has to" Sakura admitted "As long as she remembers to not look down..."

Blair calmed her best friend down "It's going to be okay Erin, we're going to save Nebby right?"

"Right!" Erin told her.

The group boards the aircraft and it takes off towards Aether Paradise. It was going to take a bit longer to get there and Gladion estimated that they'd arrive at the place at night, it was a good chance to strike the area. As they were getting closer to it, Kaiba had called Gladion to discuss where they should land the aircraft. Gladion approached both Mokuba and Kaiba. Kaiba took one look in Gladion's eyes and nearly saw some resemblance of him when it came to protecting Mokuba or in Gladion's case caring about his sister. Kaiba then spoke "So once we arrive where should we dock the ship?"

"Originally I thought about putting the ones going into the place at the dock and start searching down there."

"Dockyard might have enemy ships though...Unless you know a secret entrance in Aether Paradise" Mokuba told him.

"I do know a secret entrance in Aether Paradise but I have a different idea now...We can land there and have our attacking force get out to search, then the craft should make it's way to the entrance with Sakura, Syroan Li, Eriol, Pegasus, and Mokuba can set up the evacuation ship."

Kaiba liked that idea "Good idea, that way if there are Aether Paradise employees here that don't know about Aether Paradise's darkside they have a place to go allowing the attacking force to safely search for Nebby and attack the enemy where it hurts. With Pegasus being the only Duelist on the blimp to make sure MFWD doesn't pull a fast one, a good idea."

It was agreed of where the attackers would land with Kaiba grinning "I have an easy way to get there...Mokuba...Once we're nearly there activate the Stealth Switch and run engines on silent."

"Of course Seto!" Mokuba said.

While this was going down, Phineas and Ferb were watching over what Kaiba's Drones were giving them. Alongside the two boys as Yugi Muto whom was studying this as well. Blair, and Erin were on top of the aircraft with Joey giving the two a tour of the aircraft much to Kaiba's dismay. Tatsuya was with Yuzu as the two were preparing for the fight ahead. Yuzu turned to Tatsuya "I hope we find Nebby there."

"Yuya's told me they searched everywhere twice in Domino City and yet they found no trace of Nebby there...So he has to be there. We'll find him and rescue him."

Yuzu sighs "Let's hope so. What do you suppose Lusamine is doing to Nebby?"

"I don't want to think about that" Tatsuya said "But she's probably running tests on him and other things that would make you and I cringe just trying to get what she wants from it."

Yuzu nodded "Plus MFWD is with them..."

Tatsuya held her hand "Just stay with me and I'll protect you."

Yuzu blushes finding herself happy to be with him "Okay."

Certainly around Tamotsu she did feel protected. Not that she didn't around Yuya but she also felt protected around her boyfriend. They watch from the safety of a room on Kaiba Craft 4 as they slowly but surely approached their destination.

Yugi was preparing himself for the battle. He had never taken a life before at least not in the same way he was about to, but for Nebby whom didn't deserved to be used in the was Lusamine was using it. Honestly he wished he could talk some sense into her. He did realize she probably wasn't a Duelist so she'd probably not listen to him but he'd have to try. As he is thinking he's having a conversation with the Pharaoh.

 _Have you ever taken a life like I'm about to?_

 **I'm sure I have in the past most likely due to them being a criminal or a duelist I had faced in a Shadow Game.**

 _I wish things wouldn't have to come down to this but I suppose it has to be._

 **If we knew Lusamine is a Duelist then we'd be able to deal with her in a Duel but we don't know if she is a Duelist. What matters is crucial we save Nebby before she unleashes these Ultra Beasts upon the world...If those get released on Earth...Demonica won't be Tea's and other girls only problem they'd have to look out for.**

Yugi tests his wand agreeing with the Pharaoh on this one. Demonica was a Succubus but these so called legendary Ultra Beasts sounded like something he wouldn't want to face alone.

While this was going on Phineas notices the drones Seto Kaiba landed were picking up something "Looks like we got something now Ferb!"

Ferb checks this and agrees silently. The boys review what they were seeing "Looks like Gladion's right! Nebby must be here!"

Seto Kaiba heard the two boys "What are you two talking about?"

Phineas answered "We're reviewing how much enemies we are about to be facing off against Kaiba. So far your drones you sent ahead of us has shown that MFWD is with them."

"As we expected them to be" Kaiba noted.

"Correct" Phineas admitted "But what we should be worried is that there are about five thousand troops."

"Five Thousand?" Seto Kaiba demanded.

He walked over seeing the numbers frowning "And those five thousand are most likely from MFWD."

"Sadly so" Phineas said "Five Thousand enemy troops from MFWD for sure, and I'm also sure they can communicate with their leaders to send reinforcements at any time. Plus with what Gladion said about Aether Paradise having workers too."

Kaiba frowns "With no way of knowing who truly knows Aether Paradise's secret and those who don't...This'll be an even bigger challenge."

As they get closer Kaiba called an emergency meeting with the attackers that would go into the dockyard of Aether Paradise to begin their mission. Everyone arrived in quickly to hear what he had to say. Gladion only had to study the information the drones were giving them to begin "We're just about to Aether Paradise guys and girls."

"Correct" Kaiba said "And Gladion has planned for us duelists to start our journey at the dockyard."

Gladion nodded pressing a computer to give them insight of their starting location "I'm sure MFWD wouldn't be putting their navy vessels inside wanting to still give off Aether Paradise's light side vibe."

Yugi agreed with the statement nodding. Kaiba did as well as Gladion continued "To those that aren't duelist with the exception of Pegasus, Kaiba Craft 4 will be stationed outside Aether Paradise's entrance waiting for any employee whom doesn't know the darkside of their job to be evacuated."

"Isn't that a bad thing?" Joey inquired "The enemy will know we are here."

"Then it's a good thing that I've programmed a stealth generator on Kaiba Craft 4 Wheeler" Kaiba told him "In fact I've ordered Mokuba and the other pilots to activate it the moment we are in Aether Paradise's airspace so that we can arrive stealthily and get into position."

"I guess that's okay" Joey admitted.

Kaiba turned to Phineas and his brother Ferb "But regardless where we are going to station Kaiba Craft Four and begin our mission to rescue Nebby, I believe my drones have discovered that we'll be facing heavy resistance...Phineas...Will you and your brother explain things to them?"

"Sure thing Mr. Kaiba!" Phineas said.

Phineas then activated the next scene from the computer the scene where the drones gave them the enemy numbers "According to Kaiba's drones we are going up against at least Five thousand soldiers from MFWD. Those numbers we know are the enemy numbers."

"But only from MFWD" Joey points out.

"Indeed" Phineas said "Five Thousand troops is a lot to be up against even with Duel Armor, sure it'll protect us from both light and heavy hits but still I'd rather not want to exactly go up against five thousand soldiers."

"Don't you have any brains Wheeler?!" Kaiba demanded causing Joey to look at him angrily and answer him with "I DO HAVE BRAINS KAIBA!"

"Then use them for once Wheeler" Kaiba told him "But just in case your brain can't process things correctly I'll answer the question, we have to do what is called Stealth Tactics!"

"OH!" Joey said then he smirked and spoke "Time to get my Metal Gear on!"

Joey then spoke in his best imitation of Solid Snake's voice "I always knew playing Metal Gear would do me something good! Time to be Stealthy!"

Phineas agreed with Kaiba's statement "Right, we shouldn't really risk a big confrontation with MFWD's soldiers so going in there with stealth tactics is our best option. Now I know we probably could deal with that amount of soldiers but that isn't our core objective now."

Kaiba nodded "Spoken like a true commander or general Phineas! Our true objective is to find and rescue Nebby, then regroup with Kaiba Craft Four and make our get away."

"Another big reason I wouldn't want to concentrate fighting against MFWD soldiers head on is that sure five thousand is a lot but I'm sure if things start going our way they will ask for reinforcements...In which a rescue mission will be invalid."

"Right so use stealth tactics and don't get spotted" Yugi agreed "If even one of us is spotted the enemy knows we're attacking."

"Keep in mind five thousand troops is what MFWD has at that place" Phineas told the group.

Erin then got it "That's right! That means the employees inside Aether Paradise..."

Phineas nodded "You're getting it Erin! We don't know how many employees know of Aether Paradise's dark secret and are helping that goal, and which employees Aether Paradise truly don't know about it."

Ferb then pointed "According to the drones there is an elevator."

Gladion nodded "Which is why I said our attacking duelist army will enter from the docks. That's the closet area where the elevator is easily reachable."

"Great then!" Joey said still in his Solid Snake voice "Then let's get this work done!"

Yuya smiled "Should be good!"

Kaiba began dialing in something into the computer.

"What are you doing Kaiba-boy?" Pegasus inquired.

"Making a jamming single" Kaiba answered while looking at Joey having the feeling Joey might mess this stealth mission up "Just in case a certain Dueling Monkey accidentally slips up. The enemy can't single for help that easily."

"Good idea Seto!" Mokuba said even as Wheeler glared at Kaiba for the Dueling Monkey insult.

They get close to Aether Paradise, to everyone's eyes it certainly did look peaceful. It was hard to imagine that there was such a dark secret in the place. If Gladion and Lillie hadn't explained that part even Yugi would be other thrown a bit. However now that he did know Yugi felt a bit disgusted at the thought of such a place having that huge dark secret. The moment they got to the area the pilots hit the stealth generator and run engines on silent. They arrived at the docks finally with Alexis, Acelora, Blair, Erin, Gladion, Lillie, Phineas, Ferb, Joey, Tatsuya, Yuya, Yuzu, Yugi and Kaiba get off hiding themselves behind boxes. Once in position Kaiba singled to Mokuba inside the aircraft to hide it at the entrance of Aether Paradise. Once the aircraft left, all eyes turned to see where the elevator lied in the middle of the dock yard which was huge having two ways to it.

"So that's the elevator we're going to get to" Joey muttered.

" So far" Kaiba admitted "MFWD Troops aren't here."

"I count at least ten employees of Aether Paradise" Yugi said in a whisper.

Gladion caught the five employees searching around boxes "They are all acting suspicious...Almost as if they know Aether Paradise's secret. Five of them are on our side and the other five are on the other side."

"All that divide those areas is the water" Phineas admitted.

"Then let's get to work!" Joey said "Come on team! It's time to see if me playing Metal Gear paid off!"

Phineas agreed "Right, Acerora, Blair, Erin, Kaiba, Gladion, Yuya, Tatsuya and Yuzu start making your way towards the middle where the elevator is."

"Okay!" Erin whispered back "But what about you, Alexis, Ferb, Joey and Yugi?"

Yugi got the idea "We got your backs! We'll handle the first five employees here while you go ahead and get to the elevator."

"Once there" Phineas added "Hold the ground there in a stealth tactic."

"Right!" was the response.

Erin with her group head into one direction of the boxes trying to avoid being spotted by the employees searching. Erin and Blair were together and once they got a bit further heard someone approaching from the front. They hid behind a box and the employee must've heard their feet scattering because he tried to cut them off. Erin hides in a gulp as she and Blair manage to sneak to the side of the boxes making him unable to see them. He looked around trying to listen to them "I hear some mice running about. I wonder what'll happen when I catch them."

He wouldn't get far for Alexis took aim with her gun and blasted the employee with a stunning knock out blast. He falls stunned and knocked out. Yugi and Joey took two other employees down when they had tried to take Acerora and Yuya off guard.. Phineas and Ferb protected Lillie and Gladion from being discovered taking two other employees out. Like everyone else did they didn't mean to kill them just knock them out. Sure Aether Paradise seemed to be dark but not all employees knew about it and not all employees deserved to die. Erin and her group thanks to their friends protecting their backs were about to get to their objective when twenty MFWD Soldiers appeared riding down it.

"Why were we dispatched down here again?" one of soldiers asked.

"You nitwit, five employees of Aether Paradise to the left side have been taken out! We're here to see what happened."

As they get closer Erin took aim as did Blair, Acerora in her Ghost Duel Armor, Yuya, Kaiba, Tatsuya, and Yuzu took aim as well then all of them fired. Tweleve of the soldiers of MFWD fall down slain on impact. Mostly the twelve were shot because of Erin, Kaiba and Tatsuya's 3000 attack point attack.

"What the?" a surviving member of MFWD asked then Alexis, Yugi, Phineas, Ferb and Joey took aim at six others with Erin and Kaiba taking aim at the last two and fired. The blasts hit before the soldiers could call for help.

This gained the attention of the other five Aether Paradise members whom came running hearing the blasts only to have been shot by both Gladion and Lillie. Their four thousand attack strength was too much for the five soldiers whom were struck and killed instantly.

The group gets on the Elevator and all turned to Gladion whom nodded "Right then. The only direction so far is up...Towards the entrance...So up we go."

"Why can't we go higher or lower than that?" Joey asked.

"Because it's not programmed to do that at night" Gladion answered "At least not right now."

"Alright then, going up!"

He pressed a button and the group now takes the elevator to the entrance. There they were able to catch Faba off guard. Normally the old scientist would've seen the approach of anyone trying to rescue Nebby but Erin with her friends had done this in a way he wasn't ready for. The branch manager of Aether Paradise turned to see whom was coming up asking out "Did you twenty take the disturbances out?"  
"If you're talking about those twenty MFWD soldiers then you can think again" Kaiba said.

"Kaiba?!" Joey demanded "What happened about Stealth tactics?"

Faba turned around seeing Erin with her friends "WHAT THE! HOW DID YOU ALL ARRIVE!"

"Our secret!" Kaiba told him "Besides the point, we're here to save this Cosmog..."

"OH?" Faba asked "What makes you think I know where it's at?"

Gladion answered "Because if anyone is to know where such a creature is it's you...After all you are the Branch Manager of Aether Paradise now...So you're on par of Lusamine."

Faba gasped "Gladion?!"

Lillie advanced and he gasped again "LILLIE TOO?!"

Lillie eyes him "You've gotta tell us where Nebby is at!"

Faba grinned now formulating a plan "Well it maybe at the labs."

Gladion nearly fell for the trap but Kaiba didn't "Don't believe him Gladion!"

"Why not?" Joey demanded "He seems trustworthy!"

Yugi agreed with Kaiba "I believe Kaiba is right! Faba is lying! If we take the elevator to the Labs he might be setting up a trap or get reinforcements!"

Phineas watches as Faba managed to try to summon reinforcements. Kaiba notices this as well and smirked "Go ahead and try."

Faba does but he wasn't able to contact reinforcements "What's going on?"

Acerora looks at him "Look there is only one reason for you to try to delay us, you know where Cosmog is! Tell us!"

Kaiba adds on "Just to let you know you can't call for your MFWD members because your single is being jammed. Now do tell us where Cosmog is."

"It might be with the president!"

Lillie frowned "Of course Gladion and my mother!"

"That's enough for me!" Gladion said tearing off towards the direction of the back.

Faba "You can't get to her! Not without the keys."

"Which I'm assuming you have" Yugi told him.

Faba nods "Yes, yes, I do..."

Yugi smirks "Thanks now care to give it to us?"

Faba then gets what he did was wrong to say to them "WHAT NO!"  
Acerora aimed her blaster "Please Faba, give it to us!"

Phineas heard something coming from a distance and turned to see MFWD soldiers coming their way "Guys! We're about to have company!"

Erin turned ready to blast with Blair at her side ready to do so as well.

Kaiba thought fast and punches Faba with Acerora thanks to her Drifblim found rope to tie Faba up with.

"KAIBA!" Yugi scolded.

"What?!" Kaiba asked him "It'll only be a matter of time before those soldiers get close enough, then without cover our gig is up! Plus we can't let Faba go! He has the keys to Lusamine's area, if we hold him hostage MFWD maybe slow to fire."

Erin frowned "When has good held hostages like this?"

Phineas understood Erin's question "Good can usually take what is called prisoners of war but I do see Kaiba's point if MFWD knows we have Faba with us they maybe slow to fire."

"What's it going to be?" Alexis demanded seeing MFWD soldiers coming closer.

Erin made the decision "Okay! Everyone back away to that wall where Gladion is!"

"Right!"

Kaiba and Acerora held Faba close to them so he couldn't get away. Then they make their way towards the back with Gladion.

"What is it with you kids?" Faba asked.

Kaiba glared "Let's get this straight Faba. I could careless what happens to Aloha but I will do whatever it takes to protect my brother and company from these Ultra Beasts. We know you are after them!"

Faba frowned as Erin and her forces found cover and the soldiers of MFWD was continuing to come this way.

One of the soldiers then noticed that Faba was missing "WHAT THE?! Where's the Branch Manager?"

Joey answered whispering to Erin "I got the middle one."

"Go ahead" Erin whispered back finding her cover.

Joey took aim firing at the middle soldier. The Molten Fireball Attack strikes him causing him to scream in pain before half of his body is melted off.

The soldiers heard their comrade scream and turn towards the area where the blast came from seeing what they could see as Erin "It's Erin!"

Having the feeling they couldn't call for help at least not outside the soldiers all sounded an alarm on the entrance's computer.

"This wasn't in the script" Joey muttered.

"Now all five thousand troops will come this way!" Erin announced.

She took aim and blasted at the MFWD soldiers as three advanced. Erin's blast hit the three taking them down. Kaiba held Faba with one hand then aimed his blaster "Tatsuya! With me! Combine our attacks!"

"Yes sir!" Tatsuya said.

Both Kaiba and Tatsuya aimed their guns and fired their attacks. Out of Kaiba's blaster a powerful burst of white lightning like energy erupted into a devastating stream of power which washed over one side of the advancing troopers annihilating them on the spot. Tamotsu's gun fired a black flames in the same manner burning the other half of the advancing troops to death. Still the damage was done as more troops filed in followed by some Aether Paradise employees. Ten of whom looked confused and not aware of the situation. This caused more soldiers of MFWD that were coming towards Erin and her friends some pleasure as they grabbed those employees knowing they could use them as shields.

"Darn it!" Yugi said gritting his teeth "Those ten employees don't know of the secret!"

"And now are using those employees as shields!" Lillie admitted.

Kaiba frowned as Acerora took aim at one MFWD member whom hadn't taken a human shield and blasted a dark Shadow Ball out of her blaster shooting the guy in the head and blasting his head off. He fell without a sound.

"OVER THERE!" the soldiers cry and they began firing at Erin and her friends.

Yuya turned to Faba seeing the key's on the scientist's jacket and while the Branch Manager wasn't looking managed to stealthily grab Faba's keys.

Yuzu was unaware of this as she turned to Blair "Want to try a female approach to Faba?"

"You mean flirt with him?" Blair asked.

"You bet!"

"Doubt it would work for us."

"Here girls!" Alexis said "Let me try."

Both girls looked at the Obelisk Blue "Okay!"

Alexis approached Faba blushing as she tries to flirt with him "You know Branch Manager Faba, we're only doing this so we can save Nebby, we don't want the Ultra Beast to arrive...Besides couldn't you give us the keys?"

Faba had heard this and wasn't about to "I won't give you the keys!"

"Don't have too!" Yuya said.

Alexis, Blair and Yuzu jerk their heads towards him "What do you mean?"

Yuya held up the keys "I stole them from Faba while he wasn't looking."

"WHY YOU!" Faba shouted diving for Yuya "Give those keys back!"

Yuya smirked "No way!" he turns to Gladion "Gladion!"

Gladion grabbed the keys "Thanks Yuya!"

"OH NO!" Faba shouted watching as Gladion put the keys in and the back opened up.

At this point MFWD had now gotten in range and now was beginning to fire upon Erin and her friend. Gladion ducks a blast turning to Erin and her friends "This way!"

Kaiba held his ground calmly as he could be blasting away at MFWD soldiers whom didn't have human shields and he had a plan "Erin!"

"Yes?" Erin asked.

"You and your friends can go on ahead" Kaiba told her "Yugi, Tatsuya and I will hold the enemy off here!"

"What about me?" Yuzu asked Kaiba.

Tatsuya answered for Kaiba "I need to protect you Yuzu-chan! You need to stay with Erin!"

Yuzu blinked looking at him as Tatsuya looked at her "Go with Erin, and stick with Yuya...Yuya, I'm trusting you to watch Yuzu's back!"

"Right man!" Yuya said grabbing Yuzu's shoulder "Come on!"

"But Tamotsu could be killed!"

"Don't worry about me Yuzu!" Tatsuya told her "I got Kaiba, and the King of Games helping!"

Yugi agreed quickly changing into the Pharaoh whom spoke pulling out a Duel Monster card "Sorry Dark Magician, but your number one in my book but in order to help hold this line, we need heavy fire power."

the Duel armor glew yellow as Yami Yugi returned to normal, he then removed Dark Magician from the power card setting and was now setting in Obelisk the Tormentor as he looked at the soldiers "Now time for judgment!"

"Duel Monster Power Card inserted" the mechanical voice announced "Duel Armor Mode engaging!"

The Duel Armor glew yellow and in seconds Yami Yugi had become Obelisk the Tormentor!

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Kaiba said to his rival "Now we have even more fire power."

Yami Yugi turned to Yuzu promising her "Don't worry about your boyfriend Tatsuya Yuzu, you can have my word I won't let him or Kaiba die, but we need to hold the front line. Go now."

Yuzu nodded "Okay."

Alexis, Acerora, Blair, Erin, Phineas, Ferb, Gladion, Joey and Lillie run out the exit. Once out o the exit they saw a new problem well Yuzu did "WHAT ARE TEAM SKULL DOING HERE!"

It was true not only were they dealing with Aether Paradise, and MFWD soldiers but they were also now seeing Team Skull Grunts guarding Lusamine's palace.

"Not sure why" Gladion admitted gripping his hand "But I'm going get to mother!"

"Coming with you brother!" Lillie said.

The two run down the path almost being stopped by the Grunts but Acerora took one to battle him a Pokemon Battle, Alexis and Blair took two more to duel in a Tag Duel, Joey and Yuya took two Grunts on in a Tag Duel, Phineas and his brother Ferb Tag Dueled against Plumeria and another Grunt leaving Erin the only one to get to Gladion and Lillie's side.

Apparently in that time Gladion had challenged Guzma to a Battle and lost and Gladion was speaking "It can't be! I wasn't enough!"

"Gladion!" Erin shouted as she got towards him "Are you okay?"

"I will be" Gladion told her "Should've Dueled him...Maybe I would've stood a better chance when dueling him."

Guzma was actually smiling he then sighted Yuzu "So little girl we meet again."

"This is Guzma?" Erin inquired.

Yuzu nodded "Yep...He's Guzma."

Guzma looked at Gladion "I'll admit this to you kid, I liked you! The way you went off to deceive your mother like that and running off."

Gladion was silent watching Guzma then Guzma looked at Erin "So you're this Erin that the President has taken a clean interest for. But too bad you ain't getting through to her! Unless you get past me by Dueling me!"

Erin looked at Guzma clearly seeing a bully in him like Yuzu but stood up straight "Alright if it's a Duel you want Guzma I'll take you on!"

"Your spunky Erin! I'll wipe that smile off your face!" Guzma declared "Then after I win I'll take your three Sakura Cards to the President and give her them! Now prepare to feel what destruction looks like!"

"Careful!" Yuzu warned Erin "Demonica gave Guzma, an Earthbound Immortal Card...Specifically Earthbound Immortal Uru."

"I'll keep that in mind" Erin said looking at Guzma "But I'm here to help Lillie rescue Nebby and I'm not backing down! So if it's a Duel you want Guzma, here I come!"  
"Good now let's get this beat down done!" Guzma announced looking forward in defeating Erin.

The two activated their Duel Disks and drew their top five cards.

 **Erin's Life Points: 4000**

 **Guzma's Life Points: 4000**

"I'll start us off!" Guzma announced.

"As always" Yuzu muttered remembering he had always went first on both her and then later Tatsuya.

Erin allowed Guzma. He checked his hand "I'll activate Continuous Spell Card, **Shard of Greed!** "

Erin watches as that Spell Card appears on the field with Guzma explaining "Now after my second Stand-by Phase after this card's activation this card will have by then two Shard Counters on it, I can send Shard of Greed to the Graveyard then draw two more cards!"

"Next" Guzma declared "I'll set a Monster face-down in defense mode and end my turn."

"It's my move!" Erin declared "I draw!"

She drew her card with Yuzu expecting what Guzma's face-down Monster was remarking to Erin "Careful Erin."

Erin nodded "Sure thing!"

She checked her hand "I'll summon my **Volcanic Rocket** to the field!"

Volcanic Rocket appeared on Erin's side of the field **ATK: 1900**

"Now" Erin declared "When it is Successfully Summoned, I can look through my deck and add in **Blaze Accelerator** to my hand or **Tri-Blaze Accelerator!** "

She already had Blaze Accelerator in her hand so it was an easy choice "So I'll choose Tri-Blaze Accelerator!"

She added that Card into her hand then spoke "Next I activate Spell Card: **Gold Sarcophagus!** I can look through my deck and remove from play one card from it then after two Stand By Phases are up I can add that card into my hand!"

She then giggled knowing which one which was Volcanic Doomfire and spoke finding it and removing it.

"So what card are you bringing out?" Guzma demanded.

"You'll see" Erin said knowing she'd have the requirements to bring it out in two turns. She had a feeling she may need that monster "Now, Battle, Go, Volcanic Rocket, attack Guzma's face-down Monster!"

Volcanic Rocket took aim and fired at Guzma's Monster which he revealed was "Sorry girl, but you fell for it, the Monster you're attacking is called **MAN-EATER BUG!** "

"KNEW IT!" Yuzu shouted "That much was obvious!"

Erin wasn't too worried yet remembering to keep calm under any pressure as Guzma spoke "When you attacked Man-Eater Bug while it was face-down in defense mode you've activated it's special effect, it may go down to your attack but thanks to his effect, he can take any Monster I choose with it! And I choose your Volcanic Rocket!"

Erin watches as Man-Eater Bug Shatters and while doing so her own Volcanic Rocket Shattered "Turn end then!"

"Sweet!" Guzma declared "I draw!"

"First of all Shard of Greed gains 1 Shard Counter" Guzma said after drawing his card smirking "I will now Summon **Pokemon: Spinark** to the field in Def!"

Pokemon Spinark appeared on the field **DEF: 1000**

Yuzu had a feeling where this was leading up to "Erin...Shouldn't have fell for Guzma's trap!"

Erin smiled at her "Relax Yuzu,"

"You should listen to little girl" Guzma said "Because when Pokemon Spinark is summoned, I can search my deck and add two more of them into my hand!"

He gained two more of the same monster and spoke "Now I activate **Javelin Beetle Ritual!** "

"OH-NO!" Yuzu shouted.

"Now" Guzma said "I'll offer up Pokemon Spinark on the field and one in my hand in order to Ritual Summon: **Javelin Beetle!** "

Erin watches as the Pokemon Spinark on the field vanished then one in Guzma's hands also vanished, then Javelin Beetle came out **ATK: 2450**

Guzma then spoke "When Pokemon Spinark is used for a Ritual, Fusion or Synchro Monster that Monster gains five hundred extra attack points for each one used and as you recall I used two!"

"That's one thousand point each!" Yuzu warned Erin.

Deep down in Erin's heart she was now scared in deed as she watches Javelin Beetle's attack points rise by one thousand. **2450-3450**

"Now" Guzma said "We shall do battle, Javelin Beetle, attack Erin directly with **Javelin Hurdle!** "

Guzma's Ritual Monster took aim with it's javelin then threw it at Erin directly at what would be Erin's heart! The Javelin hit wiping Erin off her feet and onto her back while clutching her chest as this really hurt her.

 **Erin's Life Points: 550**

"What gives?!" Erin demanded feeling her Life Points wine down with her actual life "I felt that!"

Guzma answered "Apparently the President installed a real life Battle damage to any of her foes that duels me or her."

Erin grits her teeth as Yuzu rushes to help her "Erin, let me take over while you recover!"

Guzma mocked Yuzu "You? Ha don't make me laugh I beat you once and I can do it again! This time Tatsuya ain't here to save you!"

Erin put a hand on Yuzu's shoulder once Yuzu saw Guzma and actually for once took out her fan and SMACKED him in the face with it "I DON'T NEED TATSUYA TO SAVE ME YET! AND HE IS HERE JUST HOLDING BACK THE ENEMY!"

Guzma looks at her amazed she was able to gain that courage. Even Lillie and Gladion sweat drop in amazement none of them ever thought of doing that to Guzma.

"So little girl has spunk after all" Guzma said smirking "Time to see her get crushed."

Yuzu thought about going to go in for Erin so she could recover but Erin reached for Yuzu's shoulder as she gained the power to stand on her feet "That's okay Yuzu-chan...I'll continue this duel."

"But you're Life Points are low!" Yuzu said "And he has a big lead!"

Erin smiled quoting Yugi Muto's words "Relax Yuzu, he may have a big lead over me but I trust my fate in the heart of the cards! And I'll beat him!"

Yuzu nodded surprised Yugi's words of encouragment was all Erin needed to help continue this duel "Well okay!"

Erin gets back onto her feet eying Guzma "So get ready Guzma because I'll be taking you out!"

"You'll try it!" Guzma said laughing "You ain't got nothing on me! I end my turn and while I do I must admit your Life Points are looking very sorry!"

Erin focuses in getting up watching Guzma "Then it's my move, I draw!"

 **Despite Erin's condition can Erin pull off an upset against Guzma? We'll have to wait and see too be continued**

 **End of Chapter Classic Yugioh Cliff Hanger! With Erin at 550 Life Points left can she defeat Guzma? We'll have to wait and see. Next chapter is Chapter 42: Aether Paradise P3:** _ **While Kaiba, Yugi and Tatsuya continue to hold back MFWD forces and all other Duelist in Erin's party dueling, Erin and Guzma continue their Duel, can Erin at 550 Life Points left defeat Guzma especially when he Summons his Earthbound Immortal Uru?**_


	43. Chapter 42: Aether Paradise P3

Chapter 42: Aether Paradise P3

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or Yugioh. I do own Erin. Also Erin's Rival Tatsuya is another OC I own.**

Aether Paradise was under attack! In the entrance Seto Kaiba, Tatsuya, and Yami Yugi were firing at the advancing MFWD Troopers which was much harder to do seeing they had confused Aether Paradise employees whom knew nothing about their organization's Darkside which Yami Yugi could clearly see. The three had to think creatively while holding the line there so their friends could rescue Nebby. Outside in the back area, Erin with her friends were in hot water, Acerora was still in a Pokemon Battle with a Team Skull Grunt, Alexis and Blair were still in a Tag Duel against two Team Skull Grunts, Joey and Yuya were in another Tag Duel against two Grunts, while Phineas and Ferb were also in a Tag Duel with Team Skull this time their opponents were Plumeria, and another Team Skull Grunt. Nearly all of Erin's friends were winning by huge margins but the six could clearly see more Grunts coming to aide their comrades meaning until Guzma was beaten this would be an endless wave. That being said, Erin was in a Duel with Guzma and the field didn't look so good in her favor.

Erin's Life Points were **550** , she had no Monsters, Spells, or Trap Cards on her side of the field, on her opponent's side of the field, Guzma had **4000** Life Points, he had Javelin Beetle and thanks for him using Two Pokemon Spinark, the Monster had **3450** Attack Points. He also had Shard of Greed on the field but nothing else. Watching the Duel, Yuzu wondered how Erin could pull this win off. All Guzma needed to deal was five hundred and fifty points of battle damage and Erin would lose. She knew never to underestimate one's Dueling abilities but in her memories with Guzma when she Dueled him, she ended up losing hard. Erin had just gotten up and now after Guzma had ended his turn she had announced she was drawing her card. Once she did she looks at the field determined to win thinking _Things might look bad for me, but Mr. Pegasus has told me that the great Yugi Motu had often gotten himself in tougher jams before. Especially when he took over a Duel for Seto Kaiba in the Virtual World, Yugi had inherited Seto's 400 Life Points and yet somehow, Yugi still was able to beat this Noah. So by that story in theory, I can do the same!_

She checked her hand as her Standby Phase came and she looks at Guzma "You got one more turn till the Card I removed from play comes back into my hand!"

"Won't help you to win Little Girl!" Guzma sneered.

"I wouldn't be too sure on that one!" Erin said "I'll set one Monster in defense mode and then set one Card Face down and end my turn."

"Then it's my move!" Guzma announced "I draw!"

He drew his card then pointed to Shard of Greed "Now on my Standby Phase, Shard of Greed will get one more Shard Counter,"

It certainly did and Guzma sent it to the Graveyard "Now I'll discard it and gain two new cards!"

He drew two more cards "Sweet, Time to wrap things up! I summon **Cross Sword Beetle** in attack mode!"

Cross Sword Beetle appeared on the field **ATK: 1800**.

"Now" Guzma told Erin "Any Insect Type Monster that battles any monster of yours in defense mode, and if their attack points are higher than your defense, they can now deliver Piercing damage."

Erin wasn't too worried but Yuzu was, she was crossing her fingers thinking _Come on Erin, survive this round!_

"Battle!" Guzma announced "Cross Sword Beetle attack and destroy her defense monster!"  
Erin smiled as Cross Sword Beetle tries to attack but spoke "Sorry but his attack points aren't high enough for **Flamevell Guard**!"

It was true, Erin's defense monster was Flamevell Guard and as a Normal Monster it had **2000** defense points meaning Cross Sword Beetle couldn't deliver piercing damage and Guzma took damage instead due to his monster being unable to defeat Erin's.

 **Guzma's Life Points: 3800**

He shrugged at this "Only a minor miscalculation!" he then points to Javelin Beetle "However, my Javelin Beetle can attack your Flamevell Guard and due to Cross Sword Beetle he can now deliver Piercing damage! Go Javelin Beetle, **Javelin Hurdle!** "

Guzma's Monster attacked Erin's but she was ready "I activate my Trap Card: **Shield!** "

A black shield appeared over her monster "Once per turn Guzma I can block one of your Monster's attack or a Card Effect that can deal damage to me, then after activation I can set it face-down again for next turn!"

Yuzu sighs with relief "Phew...Good call Erin you had me worried."

Erin looks at her "Have more faith in me Yuzu, I give you my word and he's already did what I hoped he would do."

"I did hugh?" Guzma demanded "Too bad your Monster can't harm me! I end my turn!"

Erin turns toward him "It's my move, I draw!"

She drew her card and points to her field "Now that two Stand By Phases has past I can now retrieve the card I removed from play and add it straight to my hand!"

Volcanic Doomfire now rests in her hand and she put it into action "Now I'll activate Continuous Spell Card: **Blaze Accelerator!** "

Blaze Accelerator appeared on the field and Erin now smiled "Next I'll destroy Blaze Accelerator in our to activate Continuous Spell Card: Tri-Blaze Accelerator curisy of Volcanic Rocket's effect on my own first turn!"

Blaze Accelerator vanishes and Tri-Blaze Accelerator appears and now Erin smiles "Now I offer up Tri-Blaze Accelerator in our to Special Summon **Volcanic Doomfire!** The card I was waiting on for two whole turns!"

Tri-Blaze Accelerator disappears and Volcanic Doomfire appears on Erin's side of the field **ATK: 3000.**

"Big deal!" Guzma told Erin "Doomfire isn't as strong as Javelin Beetle thanks to two Pokemon Spinark!"

"Too bad he's not my target!" Erin told Guzma "But it is time for Battle! Volcanic Doomfire! Attack Cross Sword Beetle! **Volcanic Shot!** "

Doomfire gathers in an enormous amount of fire in it's mouth and fired it at Cross Sword Beetle. The blast struck Cross Sword Beetle destroying it while damaging Guzma's Life Points to **2600**

"We're not done yet!" Erin promised Guzma "Because when Volcanic Doomfire destroys one of your Monsters, he automatically will destroy all other Monsters on yours side of the field!"

"WHAT?!" Guzma shouts "That's impossible!"

"Oh it's possible!" Erin said "And one more thing, for each Monster Doomfire destroys you take five hundred points of damage!"

Fire rose up around Javelin Beetle after Cross Sword Beetle's Destruction then it completely burns away Javelin Beetle damaging Guzma's Life Points by five hundred. **Guzma's Life Points: 2100**.

"This isn't over yet!" Guzma warned her.

Erin nodded "Correct it's not over yet, but I end my turn!"

Yuzu was watching this Duel with interest now, to her on Guzma's second turn he had severely damaged Erin's Life Points down to the low 550, she didn't expect Erin to bounce back this quickly thinking _Erin just managed to turn the tide with Volcanic Doomfire. She must've known what she was doing. It would make sense a bit she wasn't worried when taking nearly an attack that could've deputed her Life Points. With Doomfire she stands a good chance against Guzma._

"Get him Erin-chan!" Yuzu encouraged Erin.

Erin nodded "I plan to."

"You plan to?" Guzma demanded "Too bad it won't help you, it's my move, I draw!"

He drew his card "I activate Spell Card: **Nightmare Steel Cage!** "

A cage appeared around the duelists as Guzma spoke to her "Now Nightmare Steel Cage forbids any one of us from attacking for two turns giving me enough time to figure a way out around your Doomfire."

"All you're going to be doing is setting your side up to fail" Erin warned "Doomfire will not only be able to attack you until two whole turns but when he does you'll possibly have three monsters on your side of the field, he'll destroy one then two others will go up in flame. Not good odds for you Guzma."

Guzma smirked "Well see won't we? I summon Chain-Saw Insect to the field in attack mode!"  
Chain Saw Insect appeared on the field **ATK: 2400**

"Turn end" Guzma told Erin.

Erin nodded "It's my move then, I draw!"

She drew her card and checked her hand seeing she had drawn Fox Fire. She giggled thinking _Hello Fox Fire! Nice to have you back, but I won't play you just yet. Wait a bit more. Nice to have you in my hand._

Even in Duel Monster Card form Erin could've sworn Fox Fire winked at her. Erin giggled more then spoke "I end my turn."

"It's my move!" Guzma announced "I draw!"

He drew his card "Sweet, I now summon my Infernaity Beetle to the field!"

Infernalty Beetle appears on the field **ATK: 1200**

"Next" Guzma told Erin "I'm going to Tune my level two Infernalty Beetle with my level four Chain-Saw Insect."

Yuzu grits her teeth knowing what was coming as Guzma's monster began the Synchro Summoning Phase with him chanting out " Spider of Mind Control, spew from the ground and beat down any opponent that gets in your way. Synchro Summon...Level 6 **Underground Arachnid!"**

In a flash of light Underground Arachnid appeared on the field **ATK: 2400**

"Now" Guzma told Erin "I'll activate Underground Arachnid's Special Ability, once per turn unless I already have a Monster equipped to her, I can take control of one of your Monsters, if you shall use a Card Effect that would destroy her or try to destroy her by battle the equipped Monster takes the blow instead so I'll make do with your Volcanic Doomfire!"

Erin watches as Underground Arachnid spat webbing at her Doomfire taking it hostage "Turn end" Guzma said.

"It's my move!" Erin told him "I draw!"

She checked her hand discovering she could take Guzma's Monster out next turn "I summon Fox Fire to the field in defense mode!"

Fox Fire appeared on the field **DEF: 100**

"What a wimpy fox!" Guzma declared.

"I wouldn't call her wimpy!" Erin shouted "In fact she's really impressive if you ask me! Turn end!"

"It's my move!" Guzma declared as Nightmare Steel Cage vanished "I draw!"

He drew his card "Now I summon Insect Knight in attack mode!"

Insect Knight appeared on Guzma's side of the field **ATK: 1950.**

"Now" Guzma promised Erin "Battle! Underground Arachnid attack her Flamevell Guard which is a Tuner Monster!"

Underground Arachnid attacked Erin's Tuner destroying it.

"Next" Guzma said "Insect Knight attack her Fox Fire!"

Erin decided to let this happen even though she could've used Shield to block it.

"Turn end" Guzma sneered.

"I activate Fox Fire's special ability!" Erin announced "When Fox Fire is destroyed by Battle at the end of my Opponent's turn she can come back onto my side of the field, **Fire Revival!** "

Fox Fire Returned to Erin's side of the field **DEF: 100**

"So it seems I have to crush her again!" Guzma declared "Easy thing to do!"

"It's my move!" Erin announced now "I draw!"

She drew her card seeing a way for her to turn this Duel around and she saw her chance "Here I go! I'll activate my own Spell Card: **Swords of Revealing Light!** " Three swords fell from the sky allowing Erin to explain the effect "For three whole turns you can't attack!"

"Big deal!" Guzma declared.

"It's a very big deal" Erin told him "For now I summon **Blazing Impachi** to the field in attack mode!"

Blazing Impachi appeared on the field **ATK: 1850**

"Turn end" Erin told him.

"It's my move!" Guzma said "I draw!"

He drew his card "I activate Continuous Spell Card: **Swarming Insects!** It allows me to draw two cards for each Insect Monster I have on the field, and since I have two insect Type Monsters, I'll draw four cards!"

He drew two cards "Next I activate Field Spell Card: **Bug Matrix!** "

Erin watches as the field changes into a Matrix of somekind full of bugs. Guzma spoke "Now all my Insect Type Monsters gain three hundred more attack points and defense points!"

Yuzu watches Guzma's Monsters power up gulping nervously. **2400-2700, 1950-2250**

Instead of being upset at this Erin actually grinned counting on Guzma to make a mistake "Not going to lie Guzma, but you fell for my trap!"

"What?!" Guzma asked then he waved it off "Whatever little girl I end my turn."

"It's my move!" Erin announced "I draw!"

She drew her card and checked out her hand "Sweet! I'm going to Summon my **Flamvell Archer** Tuner Monster!"

Flamevell Archer appeared on the field **ATK: 1400**

"Next" Erin told Guzma "I'm going to tune my level 3 Flamevell Archer Tuner Monster with my Level 4 Blazing Impachi!"

Flamevell Archer split into three rings scanning Blazing Impachi as Erin chants out "Ancient Diety of flames, appear from the flames to scorch the enemy! Synchro Summon Level 7 **Ancient Flamevell Deity!** "

Out of a bright flash of light Erin's new Synchro Monster appeared on the field **ATK: 2600**

"That monster isn't strong enough!" Guzma declared.

"Not yet!" Erin promised Guzma "But he will be, you see whenever Ancient Flamevell Deity is Synchro Summon it activates his Special Effect, I can select and destroy your Spell or Trap Cards based on how many cards you have in your hand!"

Yuzu smiled "Great Thinking Erin!"

Erin then points at Guzma "Now Guzma, you're about to be scorched for each Spell or Trap Card I destroy, Ancient Flamevell Deity gains two hundred points and you have at least four cards in your hand, so with Ancient Flamevell Deity's effect, I'll destroy Volcanic Doomfire that you're Underground Arachnid stole from me to use as an Equip Spell, your Continuous Spell Card Swarming Insects, and Bug Matrix!"

With that said Erin's Synchro Monster scorches Guzma's side of the field destroying the three Spell Cards and it gained a total of six hundred points of attack. **2600-3200**

Guzma looked bewildered "What the?!"

"Now he can't protect Underground Arachnid!" Yuzu declared.

"Exactly!" Erin points out "Now it's time for battle, Ancient Flamevell Deity, attack Underground Arachnid! **Flaming Scorcher!** "

Ancient Flamevill Deity blasted out hot flames at Underground Arachnid destroying her on sight.

 **Guzma's Life Points: 1300**

"Turn end!" Erin told him.

Yuzu watches in amazement Erin was holding her own against Guzma and keeping pace with him while still having five hundred and fifty Life Points left.

"It's my move!" Guzma announced "I draw!"

Guzma drew his card "You might've destroyed Bug Matrix but I activate Spell Card: **Insect Revenge!** As long as I have at least one Insect Type Monster on the field It allows me to bring back my Bug Matrix and an Insect Type Monster that was destroyed by Battle during your last turn but that monster's effects are negated."

Erin watches as Guzma returned Bug Matrix and his Underground Arachnid but at least it couldn't activate it's effect. **ATK: 2400**

"Next" Guzma declared "I'll set my Insect Knight in defense mode and then set one card face down and end my turn!"

Insect Knight Shifted to Defense Mode **DEF: 500**

"It's my move!" Erin announced "I draw!"

She drew her card but Guzma spoke as she hit her Stand By Phase "I activate my Trap Card: **Thunder of Ruler!** "

A loud and deafening Thunder sound was heard on the battlefield causing everyone of Erin's friends and all of Team Skull to close their ears.

"Now that's loud!" Joey complained.

Yuya looked over to see where Erin was "Erin's Dueling Guzma!"

"Is she winning?"

"Uh, she's at 550 Life Points" Yuya reported.

"Great!" Joey muttered "And Guzma beat Yuzu."

"You won't get to Guzma!" a Team Skull Grunt challenged.

"Hard to believe that" Joey said looking at him "For Yuya and I are about to defeat you!"

"That's right!" Yuya declared "For you are facing Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Joey's about to bring out the big gun!"

Joey nodded seeing Yuya was right for not only did they have Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon out but they had Rocket Warrior out, Performpal Whip Snake, and Fortress Warrior and he had just drawn Gilford the Lightning "Yuya's right! And here is the big finale! I'll tribute Rocket Warrior, Performal Pal Whip Snake, and Fortress Warrior in order to bring out **Gilford the Lightning!** "

The Team Skull Grunts that the two were Dueling looked nervously as this happened and they did have a pretty good defense for Big-Shield Gardna, Neo Aqua Madour, and Millennium Shield thinking defense was the key to win and they only had four thousand Life Points left. Joey smirked "Now that Gilford the Lightning is on the field when he is Tribute Summoned using three tributes he'll destroy all Monsters on your side of the field!"

Gilford the Lightning raised his sword and unleashed a powerful burst of lightning out of his sword which destroyed all of the Team Skull Grunt's monsters.

"Now" Joey said looking at Yuya "Shall we?"

Yuya nodded "Right! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack **Strike Burst of Spirals!"**

"Gilford the Lightning!" Joey shouted "Get in there too!"

The two Monsters attacked the two Grunts directly defeating them.

Alexis and Blair had Cyber Blader out and Shinto, King of a Higher Plane out and easily dominated over their Grunts. Phineas and Ferb had a harder time with Plumeria thanks to Cobra Dragon but eventually they over came her and her Grunt ally thanks to a powerful Power-Tool Dragon and Mech Warrior and now Acelora was able to beat her Grunt, all Duelist were making their way to urge Erin on.

In the Duel against Guzma, Guzma spoke Thunder of Ruler's effect "Now you can't declare an attack."

"That's fine" Erin said checking her hand "I'll set one card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my move!" Guzma declared "I draw!"

He drew and he smiled "I reactivate the Field Spell Card **Bug Matrix!** "

"Here we go again" Yuzu muttered unaware their allies had beaten the Grunts and were coming to watch the Duel.

Erin then watches Guzma smile "Time to end this! I tribute Insect Knight and my Underground Arachnid in order to Summon, **Earthbound Immortal Uru!** "

"Great..." Blair muttered getting Erin's attention "He's summoning the Earthbound Immortal!"

A dark object appeared over the Dueling field and began sucking up pink souls. Some of which just happened to be the Aether Paradise employyes all ten of them that weren't aware of Aether Paradise's darkside.

"NO!" Yami Yugi declared seeing this.

"Someone's summoning an Earthbound Immortal!" Tatsuya declared firing away at MFWD soldiers.

Kaiba took one look out the exit and saw Erin Dueling Guzma "It's Guzma!"

He ducked a blast from a MFWD soldier then saw an opening seeing more Aether Paradise employees that were hesitant to get into the action and he knew these ones too weren't aware of their organization's past "Tatsuya, Yugi cover me!"

"Where are you going?" Yami Yugi inquired.

"Going to make sure those workers over there get out to safety!"

"We got you covered then Mr. Kaiba!" Tatsuya agreed with Seto Kaiba.

Yami Yugi and Tatsuya were giving Seto Kaiba cover to get to the employees that weren't aware of the organization's darkside. Kaiba looked at them "Get to the entrance! Outside is your ride to get away from the violence, Tatsuya, Yugi and I will give you cover!"

The workers nodded and a MFWD soldier tries to grab a female employee to use as a shield when Kaiba recklessly blasted him in the face "No more are you going to get hostages!"

Yami Yugi had a plan to help Kaiba "Tatsuya, Kaiba, summon two Random Monsters!"

Kaiba got the idea "Got it! **Vorse Raider** come on out!"

" **Mirage Dragon!** " Tatsuya announced.

Once the two Monsters were out Yami Yugi grabbed onto them activating Obelisk's Effect "Be ready to make a break for it you three! It shall make a big hole in their ranks for a few minutes!"

"Enough time for these employees to get to safety" Kaiba admitted.

Yami Yugi used Obelisk's effect unleashing a death wave upon MFWD soldiers annihilating them on the spot. This did give the employes time to run out safely as more soldiers come in.

The three resumed their positions holding their own so that Erin's group can get to Nebby.

Back at the Duel, Erin found herself watching with a mix of fear and sorrow knowing what these pink souls were. Then she saw herself looking up at Earthbound Immortal Uru. **ATK: 3000**

Then thanks to Bug Matrix it's attack points were higher. **3000-3300**

"That's one big spider" Joey muttered.

"That thing has enough attack points to end this Duel!" Yuya shouted.

"Too bad he can't attack" Joey told Yuya pointing to Erin's Swords or Revealing Light "He still has to wait two whole turns."

"No I don't" Guzma told him "Because I activate Quick-Play Spell Card **Mystical Space Typhoon** it'll destroy her Swords of Revealing Light!"

Erin watches as Guzma destroys her Swords of Revealing Light and he points to her "Nice knowing you Erin, but like little girl Yuzu, you fall short...Way short, Battle! Earthbound Immortal Uru, attack Erin directly and end this Duel!"

The Earthbound Immortal took aim at Erin then spat out it's dark webbing attacking.

"You're Shield Card won't help you!" Guzma taunted.

Erin smirked "You act as if I haven't taken on an Earthbound God before or seen one, I know certain Trap Cards like my Shield Trap Card can't save me. However I have one of my Face-downs that can and I'll activate it, it's call **Defense Draw**!"

At the last second before the dark webbing attack got to her Erin's Trap Card activated "For this one attack, Defense Draw makes any Battle Damage I'd receive zero and I get to draw a card!"

She drew her card and all the Battle Damage she would've received was zero.

Guzma smirked "So you survived against Uru...We'll see what happens next time!"

Erin smiled as well "Indeed we will Guzma. Indeed we will."

"That's to be seen" Guzma said looking at his Bugnaium Z Quick-Play Spell Card "Just in case you do have something for me I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

"It's my move!" Erin announced "I draw!"

She drew her card and knew she had to deal with the Earthbound Immortal, right here and right now. She saw that she had a winning hand "Alright I send Ancient Flamevell Deity to the Graveyard in order to Activate the Spell Card: **Fire Fusion**!"

A brand new fusion card appeared this one looked like a firey vortex of monsters fusing together. Erin spoke the effect to Guzma " Thanks to Fire Fusion I can Fusion Summon any Fire Attribute Fusion Monster using cards in my Field, Graveyard, or Deck, you take five hundred points of damage for each Fire Attribute Monster I use in the Fusion Summoning!"

Ancient Flamevell Deity disappears to Erin's Graveyard and Erin now continues "With Fire Fusion's effect, I'll fuse Fox Fire on the field with Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys in my deck!"

"Go for it!" Joey shouted.

Erin nodded chanting out "Phoenix of Fire rise from the ashes and fuse with a kitsune of fire to emerge to burn your enemies away...Fusion Summon, Level 8, **Fox Fire, Phoenix Kyuubi Mode!** "  
Erin's ace appeared on the field **ATK: 3000**

"All you've done is Summon a Monster that has a weaker attack point than Uru!" Guzma said then he watches as he lost one thousand of his Life Points "Oh yeah...Fire Fusion's effect."

 **Guzma's Life Points: 300**

Erin then heard him smirk "Big deal! Uru is still too powerful and it can't be targeted by an attack!"

"True" Erin said "But I have everything I need to end this Duel! I activate Fox Fire, Phoenix Kyubbi Mode's Special Effect, by offering up one Fire Attribute Monster on my side of the field, I can have her destroy all Monsters on your side of the field, for each one destroyed you take eight hundred points of damage."

Guzma now saw his mistake "WHAT THE? OH NO! That means!"

Erin nodded "Regardless of what you had in mind to finish me off if I were to attack, I don't have to worry about it. It may look as if it's a waste but your Life Points are at three hundred! And with Fox Fire, Phoenix Kyubbi Mode's Effect will finish you off! Go Fox Fire, I offer up Acient Flamevell Deity in order for you to unleash your **Sacred Phoenix Kyubbi Inferno!** "

Guzma watches with disbelief that this was happening, he was supposed to be the one that was victorious not this little girl! as Ancient Flamevell Deity vanishes and seemed to be absorbed into Erin's Fusion Monster it roared then gathered in a huge fire attack sending it out like a nuclear bomb nuking Guzma's side of the field destroying all of his monsters in an intense blazing inferno. Guzma shouts as the flames now reached him and decimated his Life Points "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

 **Guzma's Life Points: 0**

 **Erin's Life Points: 550**

"SHE DID IT!" Joey shouted "She defeated him!"

"Way to go Erin-chan!" Blair shouted.

Erin waved excitably to Blair "Thanks!"

"Way to Erin!" Alexis complimented "Way to hold on to five hundred and fifty Life Points!"

"Man you had me and Ferb on the edge of our seats Erin!" Phineas said.

"Good work" Acerora said.

Gladion agreed "Way to stick up for yourself and for your belief."

Lillie smiles "Indeed! You gave it you're all and you won!"

"Pegasus would certainly be proud of you" Yuzu admitted "Even though I was worried there."

Yuya looked at Yuzu "You lost faith in Erin to defeat him? Why?"

Yuzu sighed "Because he started the Duel like he did to me and I lost to him and nearly got my butt eaten."

Guzma then shouts "GUZMA?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Everyone turned to see Team Skull's leader in a rage "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CRUSH ERIN BUT YOU LET HER COME FROM BEHIND?"

He calmed himself down "Thh...I have no choice, go on through."

He steps aside allowing the group to go into the doors. Once in they were inside a new building most likely the president's headquarters.

Joey looked around "So where do we go from here?"  
Gladion answered "Straight ahead"  
The group runs ahead but soon MFWD lead by Demonica had appeared to their left with others being lead by MFWD's second in command was coming from the right and once the soldiers saw Erin they began firing at them at all sides.

"Oh Great" Joey complained "Looks like Kaiba, Yugi and Tatsuya have failed to delay them!"

"This is a fresh batch of soldiers" Gladion said as the group tried taking cover with Alexis being nailed in her back by a blast and she fell kneeling with Blair looking at her "Alexis! Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine" Alexis insured her "I think it was a minor hit!"

"Separate the girls from the boys!" Demonica roared "I want my dinner!"

Erin and her friends began to fire at the oncoming army but the numbers was too much each time they seemed to connect to a soldier another would take his place. "No way do I want to get eaten again" Blair muttered firing at Demonica.

Demonica saw this and used her tail to bat the blaster nearly back to Blair. Blair ducked with surprise that Demonica was able to do that. Joey took aim at her "Don't worry Blair, I got her with Dark Flame Shot!"

He fired a blast at her but she smirked raising up a hand then created a claw and shredded Joey's attack with ease "You aren't the only ones equipped for war!"

Alexis thought fast despite being shot in her back earlier she managed to dodge blaster fire and make her way to intercept Demonica and managed to catch Demonica's hands in her own.

"Alexis!" Erin shouted "What are you doing?"

Alexis attempted to keep Demonica busy but the Succubus was much stronger than she thought. Demonica smirked "Brave Obelisk Blue you are...I bet you're tasty."

Alexis growls even while Demonica pins her arms down "You won't get a chance to eat my flesh!"

Demonica giggled managing to head butt Alexis dazing her "Oh I shall and will!"

Erin saw Demonica raise her hand towards Alexis's heart knowing Demonica planned to dispose of her "ALEXIS! WATCH OUT!"

With each of her friends trying to help take cover Erin had to act fast to save Alexis, she reaches for the Time Card. She had to stop time before Alexis could be taken and eaten or killed and eaten. Acerora however took aim and fired at Demonica's head. A dark Shadow Ball smashes against Demonica's head causing Demonica to drop Alexis and free her from her grip. Aceora was protecting Alexis as Gladion turned towards the door urging Lillie to go into the door "Lillie! That door leads to mother's room right?"

"Right!"

"Open it and we'll follow suit."

"Okay!"

Lillie opens the door and while her friends were fighting against the odds she pops in not seeing her mother whom was right behind her. Lusamine thinks fast grabbing Lillie by the head to silence her but Joey whom was the first one in saw this "Not so fast lady!"

Lusamine barely dodged a blast from Joey dropping Lillie as Joey entered blaster ready to go off. One-by-one the group follows him and now were facing Lusamine herself. Gladion attempts to barricade the doors knowing that once the enemy breached the doors They were in greater trouble.

Demonica however had managed to grab Acerora by her leg. Erin saw this as the Ghost Trial Captain tries to escape but Demonica's hold on her was too much and Demonica now had a prisoner "I'll teach you to fire at me!"

Erin wanted to save her friend but Joey managed to grab onto Erin and bring her inside to safety slamming the door "Acerora!"

Demonica smiled holding her captive firmly while pinning her and tying Acerora's hands up and gagging her "You aren't as big as Alexis but you'll make a nice snack."

"Good work" the Second-in-Command told Demonica "We have one of Erin's allies captured and you can have her flesh."

"I plan to" Demonica said holding her prey close.

"But first the master wants to speak to the prisoner...Take her to him then enjoy her flesh."

Demonica nodded "Okay, but Erin's in the room with Lusamine."

"Leave that effort to me..."

Demonica nodded taking Acerora with her "You're lucky to not be cooked yet...The master wants to speak to you."

She took Acerora with her down the hall. Inside Lusamine's room, all eyes turned to Lusamine with Erin feeling bad "Acerora...She got captured."

Yuya banged his hands on a wall angrily "Agreed but at least we got into Lusamine's room..."

They could hear MFWD soldiers banging at the door trying to break it down with Joey remarking "We got them at the back of us with Lusamine in the front."

Gladion and Lillie looked a their mother whom smirked "Well it seems you are all here."

Lusamine held up a bag containing Cosmog "I guess you're looking for this?"

"We are!" Joey shouted "Now hand it over!"

"I think not!" Lusamine said "It's my ticket to unleash the Ultra Beasts upon this world! But first I believe I shall explain myself."

While this was going on Erin couldn't help but not feel scared for Aceora...Acerora as she knew it was most likely going to get eaten. Alexis also felt bad for this as Aceora was the one to save her "Sorry Erin, I thought I could try to handle Demonica's strength to by some time but she was too strong..."

"Acerora did the right thing" Erin sighed "Probably knowing Demonica was going to catch her."

Lusamine smirked ready to explain but couldn't help but not admit out "So you think you lost your friend? Well you might've but this is war now...And now you'll pay the price once I unleashed the Ultra Beasts."

Lillie and Gladion looked at their mother in disappointment hearing this. While this was going on Sakura suspected something went wrong for Erin's friends. She turned to Syoran Li whom noticed his wife's look of concern. There was no point in arguing with her, Syoran Li knew that once Sakura got something in her head then she was going to do it. She gets up wanting to help her daughter and Li nodded "Fine I'll join you."

"Going some place you two?" Mokuba asked over looking the passengers in Kaiba Craft 4.

Sakura nodded turning to Pegasus "IS there anyway you can show where Erin is at?"

Pegasus nodded pressing a button, and they could see Erin was in the back of Aether Paradise in Lusamine's office then she saw another color belonging to Aceora whom looked like she was being dragged and knew at once "Li and I are going to save Acerora!"

"Are you sure that's safe?" Mokuba asked Sakura.

"Don't bother talking to her out of it" Syoran Li warned "She won't stop once she gets an idea in her head."

"Well alright then" Mokuba said "Maybe I can get Seto Kaiba to help you two."

Sakura smiled "No need, Li and I got this."

"Well alright" Pegasus said.

Sakura and her husband leave to save Aceora if they could in time. **Can Sakura and Li rescue Aceora? Find out next time.**

 **Aether Paradise Part 3 is done Erin has beaten Guzma but Acerora has gotten herself captured while Erin and her friends confront Lusamine while pinned down in the room. Next time is Chapter 43: Aether Paradise P4:** _ **Erin attempts to convince Lusamine to not unleash the Ultra Beasts but when Lusamine decides to Duel Erin and Lillie to prove a point in a special Tag Duel,Gladion must protect the rest from the Ultra Beast Nihilego while Joey attempts to stop Guzma once again. While this is going on Sakura and Li attempt to save Acerora, but will it be too late?**_


	44. Chapter 43: Dueling Lusamine P1

Chapter 43: Dueling Lusamine P1

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or Yugioh. I do own Erin. Also Erin's Rival Tatsuya is another OC I own.**

Things looked grim for Erin and her friends. One moment she had just beaten Guzma in a Duel, the next they were engaged on both sides in a firefight while trying to get into Lusamine's room. Luckily for Lillie, Joey's instincts saved her from being held captive by her own mother but Acerola had gotten captured by Demonica whom was taking her captive to get interrogated by her master, then eaten. Alexis, Erin, Gladion, Joey, Phineas and Ferb, as well with Yuya and Yuzu were all present in the room. At Phineas's suggestion he, his brother Ferb, Yuya and Yuzu tried to barricade the doors to Lusamine's room in order to delay MFWD soldiers. One thing was certain they weren't escaping that way easily but they didn't want to engage the soldiers in a fire fight if a Duel was going to take place. Lusamine looked around at whom was in her room "Well, I see I gave a lot of people in my room, one of which is the biggest target of MFWD efforts Erin and the other two...Are my own daughter and son."

"Mother!" Lillie shouted "You can't use Nebby!"

"Mother?!" Lusamine shouted at Lillie " You still think you and Gladion have the right to call me your mother when you two betrayed my love! You Gladion stole my Type: Null! And Lillie you stole Cosmog from me!"

Even though he wasn't one to punch women Joey made a fist as he pointed at Lusamine "You blame them for that?! I'm sure your son and daughter had good reasons for what you were doing! You were causing those two creatures pain and misery and they couldn't take it any longer! If you ask me they had every right to do what they did!"

"Oh? And what would a pathetic duelist like you know anything about our affairs?!" Lusamine demanded at Joey.

"Pathetic?" Joey demanded "I'm not a pathetic Duelist, if fact I'm pretty good!"

Yuya agreed with Joey "Yeah ma'am! A mother's job is to love her kids no matter what! If anything your son Gladion and Lillie had every right to try to escape from this place and abandon you. Not even my own father would do this!"

"Yet Yuya he let you down when he didn't show to duel that one day."

"HE WENT MISSING!" Yuya shouted "There's a difference in that situation."

"Enough of this!" Lusamine shouted back still holding the bag that held Cosmog, she soon stepped on a vortex panel and seemed to vanish "If you wish to try to stop me, follow me!"

"Where do you think that panels leads too?" Erin asked.

Joey and Yuya pumped up their fists the two were fired up to stop Lusamine after the stinging insults she made towards them "AFTER HER!"

Both Joey and Yuya charged forward to the panel stepping on it and like Lusamine simply seem to vanish. Two by two Erin with her friends charge forward too. When they regained their senses they were brought into an odd room where four Pokemon were frozen in ice. Lillie looked around horrified at this. So far she could only make out a Slowpoke and a Pikachu in two of the odd display walls.

"This is sick!" Joey said "Makes me sick to my stomach, what psycho path would do this to innocent creatures?!"

"Lusamine" Phineas answered.

"That woman is getting worse and worse the more we go try to confront her" Joey muttered.

At this comment everyone on Erin's side nodded even Gladion and Lillie did as they weren't liking what they seen ether.

"She'll only get worse if we don't stop her" Yuya told Joey.

Joey agreed "You bet it would."

Erin agreed with them in her mind.

Blair pointed towards Lusamine whom was in the middle for the four pillars "What are you up to you sick woman?!"

Lusamine chuckled as she turned around "How do you like this room? In here these lovely beauties will be staying here for all eternity, where they will be admired everyday."

"This is sickening!" Alexis answered Lusamine "I've seen weirder stuff at Duel Academy but this so far is worse than what I've seen at Duel Academy!"

Lusamine ignored this as she set about pressing buttons preparing to activate the Ultra Wormhole "We'll see, once I've used Cosmog's powers to open the Ultra Wormhole, I'll go inside them and unleash every Ultra Beast upon the world."

Lillie stood up "Mother, stop this madness! If you force Nebby or use Nebby to use it's powers too much it could die!"

At hearing Lillie's voice Cosmog spoke as if trying to tell the heroes to rescue it.

Lusamine frowns "WHY SHOULD I CARE FOR WHAT YOU SAY LILLIE! I won't listen to those that betray my love for them!"

She picks up Nebby trying to unleash it's powers but at first Cosmog refused to obey her "What? You're trying to resist me Cosmog?! Is it because you actually like Lillie?"

She then frowned even growling at the point of using force to unleash Cosmog's power "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT! YOU'LL USE THOSE POWERS"

With that said Cosmog was forced to use it's powers with Gladion using a hand to cover his face and shaking his head while Lillie looked horrified. Joey turned to Yuya "Thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Take the bag from her?" Yuya asked.

"Yeah!"

The two boys were about to charge forward when the Ultra Wormhole opened and warning sirens began sounding as all of the Alohan Islands were getting the Wormholes as well. On one of them an old man began his walk but felt a disturbance "What's this feeling?"

Suddenly a female humanoid bug type Pokemon emerged "This is quite a challenger!"

The old man looked at the Pokemon knowing it was a threat to his island after all he was Kahuna Hala of Melhelme Island "You've come before the Kahuna of Melhelme Island!"

Before anything could react a flash of lightning emerged from a secret location and Tapu Kapu landed in front of the Kahuna growling causing the old man to ask "Have you come to just battle it or as a Guardian Deity?"

The Tapu looked at the Ultra Beast and then spoke "Right doesn't matter at the moment, I Kahuna Hala shall assist you!"

He looked around at the swirling skies "The other islands must be facing the same thing, I wish for the best of luck from the other Island Kahunas."

Inside Aether Paradise Lusamine smirked as she was seeing these event unfold "Perfect...Everything's going into plan."

It is at this moment Guzma emerged "Madam President! The plan is working!"

"How'd he get past the barricade?!" Joey demanded.

Alexis, Blair, Phineas, Ferb, Yuya, and Yuzu take out their blasters expecting a run in with MFWD soldiers and MFWD second-in-command which haven't appeared yet. Lusamine smiled as Erin and Lillie gave each other a look and stood up to stop Lusamine. Lusamine turns to the two girls "You two dare to try to stop me?"

Erin was now aiming her blaster at Lusamine "I want to stop you now! You don't know the terror you've just unleashed upon the world and I refuse to stand by while this happens."

"Spoken like a true Shoran or Kinomoto" Lusamine sighed "Your parents raised you to know what good and evil is all about"

Lillie even was pointing a gun at her own mother "Don't force my hand mother, but if I must do this to save Nebby, I will!"

It is at this moment a big blue jellyfish emerged from the Ultra Wormhole that was in Aether Paradise.

"That's one big jellyfish" Joey muttered.

Gladion took charge stepping forward "I'll handle the Ultra Beast, after all Type: Null was born to be an Ultra Beast hunter! Yuya, you gotta Duel Guzma!"

Yuya turned towards Guzma then remembered it was Guzma that took Yuzu to Demonica and the boy agreed at once "Consider that done! I've been meaning to give him payback to what he had done to Yuzu!"

"Careful Yuya" Yuzu warned "Guzma's no pushover."

"And neither am I!" Yuya told her.

Guzma looked delighted to be dueling Yuya finally a kid that he could crush again, Guzma advances on Yuya ready to Duel him.

Gladion turned to Erin "Erin, help Lillie stop our mother!"

Erin nodded determined "Consider that done Gladion."

Gladion turned to Alexis, Blair, Phineas, Ferb, and Yuzu, you five got the bigger part, in making sure MFWD soldiers don't come in here."

The five saluted "Right!"

Gladion stepped forward to confront the big blue Jellyfish grabbing a Pokeball " **Type: Null** come out!"

Gladion's Pokemon appeared ready for battle.

Guzma and Yuya activated their Duel Disks and drew their top five cards shouting " **Duel!** "

 **Guzma's Life Points: 4000**

 **Yuya's Life Points: 4000**

Then the two began to have their Duel.

Erin and Lillie still had their blasters pointed at Lusamine intending to shoot her if she tried anything funny. Lusamine smirked "If you two want to try to stop me then I will accept a Duel. You two will be on a team but, I get a turn every time one of you end your turn. I also get a full eight thousand Life Points while you two get two separate Life Point counts of four thousand."

"Fine by us!" Erin shouted.

Lusamine smirked "Indeed, fine by you two...When I'm finished with you two, I'll simply give Lillie's weakened body to Demonica and take you Erin as prisoner to give to MFWD's leader as his top prize as well as the three Sakura Cards you have on you."

She began laughing insanely and evilly activating a Duel Disk that matched Aether Paradise's color. Erin and Lillie understood what would happen to them if they both lost but accepted it activating their Duel Disks as well. All three shouted drawing their top five cards " **Duel!** "

 **Erin's Life Points: 4000**

 **Lillie's Life Points: 4000**

 **Lusamine's Life Points: 8000**

"I'll start us off" Lillie told Erin.

Erin nodded allowing Lillie to.

Lillie checked her hand and saw that she didn't have her Windwitch combo her favorite way to start a duel. So she had to do something else and knew that the more Life Points she had the more she could survive what her mother dished out to her. "I'll start by setting one monster face-down in defense mode!" Lillie told her mother "Then I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"I'm up then" Lusamine told Lillie "I draw!"

"I activate my Continuous Trap Card" Lillie announced " **Solemn Wishes!** "

Lillie's face-down card activate "Now any time I draw a card I gain five hundred life points!"

Lusamine drew her card then selected a monster "Not bad Lillie but now I summon, **Blast Magician** to the field!"

Blast Magician appeared on the field **ATK: 1400**

"Next" Lusamine said "I'll activate my Field Spell Card: **Sorcerous** **Spell Wall!** "

Lusamine's field changed to emit a yellow Spellbinding Circle with five sorcerers in the middle of it. Lusamine then spoke "Now all Monsters on my side of the field gain 300 attack points during my turn, during your turns they gain 300 defense points, and this also activates Blast Magician's Special ability, any time a Spell Card is played I can place a Spell Counter on him. The Spell Counters then will count down 700 points of attack from all of your Monsters, by removing any number of them I can then destroy Monsters on your side of the field equal to that amount of attack reduced."

Lillie watches as her mother's monster attack points increased by 300. **1400-1700**

It also gained one Spell Counter on it.

"Next I activate the Spell Card: **Magic Draw!** "

One of her Spell Cards appeared and it was revealed to be Dark Magician Girl seemingly drawing some more magical power for an attack and the blond woman spoke "This Card allows me to draw two cards after I play any type of Spell Card"

With this Spell Card played Lusamine drew two cards in place for Magic Draw so that she had five cards in her hand. A factor Erin and Lillie took careful notice at, almost immediately the two girls knew Lusamine had something big planned for them if she needed to keep a certain amount of cards in her hand. They hoped Lusamine wasn't planning to summon Exodia or else this sort of thing could be alarming both girls nervously bit their lips hoping Lusamine didn't have Exodia as that to them was the worse possible outcome of this Duel

"Now" Lusamine announced "It's time for Battle, Go Blast Magician, destroy my traitorous daughter's face-down monster!"

Lillie watches as Blast Magician blasted out at her monster. As the blast got close to Lillie's Monster, it was revealed to be " **Nimble Monogas!** "

Lillie smiled as her monster was destroyed "When Nimble Monogas is destroyed, I gain 1000 extra Life Points and I get to Special Summon up to two more of them in defense mode!"

Lillie's Life Points increased **Lillie's Life Points: 5000**

Then she set her only one more of them on her field face-down.

Lusamine checked her hand then set a card giving her hand a total of four cards "I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

"It's my move!" Erin announced "I draw!"

She drew her card "Since Lillie is on my team but we have separate Life Points, I'll gain 500 Life Points!"

Erin's Life Points increased. **Erin's Life Points: 4500**

She looked at her hand "I summon **Blazing Impachi** to the field in attack mode!"

Her Blazing Impachi appeared **ATK: 1850**

"Battle!" Erin announced "Blazing Impachi attack Lusamine's Blast Magican! **Blazing Fire Trail** "

Blazing Impachi aimed it's fist and brought it down, it burned out a fire trail at Blast Magician. Lusamine smirked "I activate my Trap Card: **Draining Shield!** "

Erin frowned knowing what it done Lusamine nodded "This card negates your monster's attack and it increases my Life Points by the same amount of your Monster's attack points."

Erin's Monster's attack was repealed by a huge shield over Lusamine's Blast Magician, the shield absorbed the damage and increased Lusamine's Life Points. **Lusamine's Life Points: 9850**

"Turn end" Erin muttered.

"It's my move" Lusamine said "I'll draw!"

She drew her card then grinned "Oh, dear Erin, I believe you are going to be entering a world of pain and defeat real quickly. Erin hoped it wasn't an Earthbound Immortal so quickly, she wasn't prepared to take one on this early. Sadly though she was going to figure out that Lusamine had something worse in mind. Lusamine chuckled "I summon the **Genix Controller** Tuner Monster!"

Genix Controller appeared on the field **ATK: 1400**

"Next" Lusamine said "I'll be tuning my Genix Controller Tuner Monster, with my Level four Blast Magician!"

Genix Controller split into three rings as it scanned Blast Magician with Lusamine chanting out "Machine ally of justice rise forth to annihilate our opposition. Synchro Summon, Level 7, **Genix Ally Triforce!** "

A bright flash of light appeared and in it's place stood a white machine type monster which looked like a robotic cop holding a triple barreled elemental blaster **ATK: 2500**

Lusamine smirked "Genix Ally Triforce has three abilities, but each of it's abilities is determined on the attribute of the Non-Tuner Monsters used to Synchro Summon it."

She then points at Erin "Now, Genix Ally Triforce attack Blazing Impachi with **Triblast Attack!** Plus don't forget my Field Spell helps him out in the attack compartment."

Erin watches as thanks to Lusamine's Field Spell card Genix Ally Triforce gained three hundred attack points **2500-2800.** Genix Ally Triforce aimed it's blaster at Erin's Monster then fired a blue, yellow and red blast at it.

The blast strikes Erin's Blazing Impachi destroying it on sight.

Erin then shots in pain as her Life Points drop. **Erin's Life Points: 3550**

Lusamine chuckled seeing Erin nearly on her knees.

Lillie spoke to Erin seeing Erin hurt "Erin!"

"I'm fine...I think" Erin muttered.

Lusamine then spoke "Already nearly on your knees Erin? Well it's about to get worse, you see when Genix Ally Triforce's Non-Tuner Monster is Fire Attribute Monster, it's ability is this, when it destroys a Monster by Battle, it'll inflict damage to you equal to your destroyed Monster's attack points!"

"Nuts!" Erin shouted as Genix Ally Triforce seemed to tower over her. It aimed it's gun at her head then fired a continuous blast of fire at her in form of a flamethrower. The young girl screams in pain as her Life Points are reduced badly and her body was being roasted.

 **Erin's Life Points: 1700**

The amount of Life Points lost caused Erin to lay on the ground not moving a bit and looking fried.

"Erin" Blair muttered seeing this.

"Keep your attention to the back of us" Phineas told Blair "Erin should be fine."

Erin's arms twitched as she was indeed alive and but she was in total pain. The girl fought her way to get onto all fours and spoke trying to get onto her two feet "Just what we needed...A Synchro Monster version of Elemental Hero Flame Wingman..."

Phineas echoed Erin's thoughts out loud as Ferb noticed something about Lusamine's Synchro Monster "You're right Ferb, Erin might be in hot water now but it also has two other effects depending on that monster's Non-Tuner Monster or Non-Tuner Monster's attributes...Now the fire one puts on the pressure but it's Earth Non-Tuner Monster and Light Non-Tuner Monster effects aren't pushovers ether."

"Man" Joey muttered "Talk about a rough start for poor Erin. I bet she remembers her Duel with Jaden as that was how he beat her."

Yuya indeed was having a bit of trouble with Guzma at the moment but that was only because he hadn't gotten his Pendulum Zone set yet, however he was hanging in not going to be defeated by this bully and he cracked up a joke "Guzma isn't so tough."

"I'm not so tough?!" Guzma demanded having Underground Arachnid out, and Crossword Beetle "Then let's see how you get past these my monsters!"

"Gladly! Now it's my draw!" Yuya shouted drawing his card then he grinned drawing the two Pendulum Monsters "Alright Guzma, it's time you felt this, I'll set the Pendulum Scale using **Stargazer Magician** and **Time Gazer Magician**."

From then on Yuya was able to bring out Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon and his Duel with Guzma would continue then he looked at Erin briefly thinking _Their Duel is still young, but I'm about to teach Guzma a lesson he won't forget_. From then odd Yuya and Guzma would continue their Duel.

Seeing Erin was still on her knees and still trying to get onto her two feet Lusamine smiles feeling confident she was going to crush these two and she didn't need her Earthbound Immortal Monster which she had in her deck. In Lusamine's crazed mine all she needed was her Genix Ally Triforce with it's Fire Attribute Monster effect.

Lusamine then spoke "I hope you and Lillie can deal with my Synchro Monster. If not it's going to be a quick duel. I end my turn."

At this point Genix Ally Triforce lost it's boost since it wasn't Lusamine's turn instead since it was going to be Lillie's turn it's defense points got the boost but due to it being in attack mode the stats didn't show. **2800-2500**

"Take a breather Erin" Lillie advised Erin "You just took some massive damage"

"Thanks Lillie" Erin told her still feeling fried even while standing on her two feet she was even panting a bit in between words "Just don't summon a Monster that your mother can destroy, or if you do, make sure it doesn't have the attack points needed to deal tremendous damage to you."

"I'll try to" Lillie told her friend. Lillie now looked at Lusamine "It's my move mother, I draw!"

Lillie drew her card checking her hand having no solution of destroying her mother's monster just yet. She did have an option to do as she entered her Stand by Phase "First thing is first! I'll collect my five hundred Life Points from Solemn Wishes!  
 **Lillie's Life Points: 5500**

She then went with her option hoping her mother would take the bait "I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!"

Lillie set a monster and ended her turn.

"I see that's all you can do" Lusamine sneered at her daughter "It's my move, I draw!"

Lusamine drew "First I summon my **Skilled Dark Magician** in attack mode!"

Skilled Dark Magician appeared **ATK: 1900**

"Next" Lusamine spoke "I activate Continuous Spell Card: **Shard of Greed!** I'm sure you two know what it does but everyone of my stand by phase this card is out I gain one Shard Counter on this card, when I get two I can send this card to my graveyard and draw two more cards from my deck."

She then smiled "And of course Skilled Dark Magician will gain one Spell Counter on him. When he gets to three Spell Counters on him, oh I bet you two know who will make an appearance."

"Dark Magician!" Erin and Lillie shouted the answer.

"Now" Lusamine spoke "Battle!"

Her Monsters powered up their attacks again **1900-2200, 2500-2800**.

Lusamine pointed to Lillie's face down monster "Skilled Dark Magician Attack her face down Nimble Monogas!"

Lillie watches as Skilled Dark Magician's attacked her monster and destroyed it. She then spoke "There goes my last Nimble Monogas...And with it I gain one thousand more Life Points!

 **Lillie's Life Points: 6500**

Lusamine nodded "Like that matters Lillie, I still have one other Monster left, Genix Ally Triforce attack her other Face-down Monster! **Tri-Blast Attack"**

Lillie smiled "You took my bait mother and one I hoped you to do!"

The blast gets towards Lillie's Monster but she reveals it to be a small red bacteria like monster " **Kiestal!** "

"Nuts!" Lusamine shouted

Lillie nodded "Now when Kiestal is face-down it activates it's effect, he equips himself onto your monster so that every standby Phase Erin or I get, our Life Points will get a raise equal to half of your equipped Monster's attack points."

Erin felt glad Lillie was helping her out, with seventeen hundred Life Points left she didn't have much room for error on her part. Now thanks to Lillie's Kiestal, she had hope.

"Turn end" Lusamine said annoyed that her daughter was so far keeping up with her and her monsters lost their boost in attack but got a boost in their defense points.

"It's my move!" Erin announced "I draw!"

She drew her card knowing she had to take a risk then it hit her Stand By Phase, and Erin smiled "Thanks to Lillie's Monster Kiestal I'll now gain half of your Monster's attack points as life Points!"

Erin's Life Points recovered a bit. **Erin's Life Points: 2950**

Not only did her Life Points increase but she felt a bit better. She now studies the scene checking her hand, she didn't want Dark Magician to appear just yet, just one monster with twenty-eight hundred attack points on Lusamine's turn was enough. She was certain she didn't want another even if it would be Dark Magician. She found it odd Lusamine would have a Dark Magician in her deck wondering what would she need it for, she also didn't want to find out ether. She saw a plan "Here it goes then" Erin said "I'll summon Elemental Hero **Blazeman!** "

Elemental Hero Blazeman appeared on the field **ATK: 1200**

"When Elemental Hero Blazeman is summoned, I can look through my deck and add a Polymerization card into my hand!" Erin told her opponent.

With that she added in Polymerization then she went for the plan "I'll then Activate Spell Card: **Polymerization!** "

She nodded "With Polymerization, I'll fuse my **Elemental Hero Blazeman** on the field with **Elemental Hero Bursttrix** in my hand!"

Elemental Hero Blazeman and Elemental Hero Burstintrix appeared and began swarming together with Erin chanting out "Hero Of Fire and Raging Flames join forces to burn away the opponent...FUSION SUMMON, Level 8: **Elemental Hero Nova Master!**

Elemental Hero Nova Master appeared on the field **ATK: 2600**

"Sweet!" Lillie shouted over to Erin "Good move! Now you can defeat mother's Genix Ally Triforce!"

Erin studied the scene "True! I can!"

Lusamine spoke "Now Skilled Dark Magician gains one more Spell Counter on him!"

Erin nodded "Too bad I won't allow you to Special Summon Dark Magician that easily."

Lillie was shocked Erin wasn't planning to go after Genix Ally Triforce "Uh, are you feeling okay Erin? Dark Magician wouldn't touch your monster."

Erin looked at Lillie "You're mother has proven that she doesn't use cards that she thinks won't help her. Genix Ally Triforce is one of them and she certainly knows how to use it. Dark Magician is a Normal Monster with no effect"

She eyes Shard of Greed of Lusamine's side of the field "She might be planning something with Dark Magician, my gut is saying what she plans to do with Dark Magician you and I won't like. It's best we delay her...Trust me please."

"I do" Lillie told her.

"Then here we go" Erin told Lillie "Battle! Elemental Hero Nova Master attack Skilled Dark Magician with **Nova Flare!** "

Elemental Hero Nova Master gathered an enormous Fireball and flung it at Skilled Dark Magician. The blast connected destroying him on sight. Lusamine suffered Life Point damage.

 **Lusamine's Life Points: 9100**

"When Elemental Hero Nova Master destroys a Monster by Battle" Erin told Lusamine "I get to draw one card!"

With that said Erin drew her card thinking _Thank you Jaden, your monster has proven to be a great assist to my deck!_

She checked her drawn card which was Shrink and thought _Even better!_

Erin's Life Points also increased due to drawing the card thanks to Solemn Wishes. **Erin's Life Points: 3450**

She looked at Lusamine "I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"It's my move" Lusamine announced "I draw!"

She drew her card checking her hand out seeing she had just drawn Dark Magician "I'll summon **Obnoxious Celtic Guard** in defense mode!"

Obnoxious Celtic Guard appeared in defense mode **DEF: 1200**

"Now" Lusamine said watching her Genix Ally Triforce gain it's three hundred attack points "I'm afraid Lillie is right Erin, your hero was stronger than Genix Ally Triforce but he isn't now thanks to my Field Spell, Battle, Genix Ally Triforce attack Elemental Hero Nova Master with **Triforce Blast!** "

Erin was ready for it even watching as Genix Ally Triforce aimed it's gun and fired at her monster. Erin spoke "I activate my Quick-Play Spell Card, **Shrink!** "

Lillie smiled giggling "You got her there!"

Erin nodded "That's right I do!" she looked at Lusamine whom looked shocked that Erin had that card "No way!"

"Oh yes way!" Erin told Lusamine "Thanks to this Quick-Play Spell Card, your Monster's original attack points are halved!"

Lusamine watches as her Genix Ally Triforce's attack points were halved but still had her Field Spell's boost but it wasn't enough! **2800-1550**

Elemental Hero Nova Master simply raised a fist catching Genix Ally Triforce's blast in one hand as if were catching a really fast baseball. Erin now smiled "Now, Elemental Hero Nova Master, it's time to counter attack **Nova Flare!** "

Elemental Hero Nova Master nodded gathering up flames again and throwing them at Genix Ally Triforce destroying it.

Lusamine shouted in anger "NO! NOT MY FAVORITE MONSTER!"

Erin looked at Lusamine "Now you know how Lillie feels when you are using Cosmog for your own evil purposes!"

 **Lusamine's Life Points: 8050**

Lusamine glared at Erin "I'll make you pay for that! You'll see!"

Erin then spoke "Just like before, when Nova Master destroys a Monster by Battle, I get to draw one card.

Erin drew her card and gain five hundred more Life Points. **Erin's Life Points: 3950**

Not only did Nova Master destroy Genix Ally Triforce but due to it being destroyed Kiestal was as well.

"Turn end" Lusamine said angrily.

Lillie smiled at Erin "Wow Erin...You knew what you were doing right then...Sorry I doubted you."

Erin turned to her smiling "To be honest it was luck of the draw drawing Shrink when I first destroyed Skilled Dark Magician, but I am glad I was able to destroy both of your mother's monster with my Fusion Monster."

"It's my move then" Lillie told her mother "I draw!"

After gaining her five hundred Life Points **Lillie's Life Points: 7000** She checked her hand "Erin, is it okay if I borrow your a Monster from your Graveyard?"

Erin nodded "Sure."

Lillie smiled "Thanks, I activate my Spell Card: **Monster Reborn!** "

Lusamine watches her daughter as Lillie spoke "With Monster Reborn, I'll Special Summon **Blazing Impachi!** "

Blazing Impachi returned to the field **ATK: 1850**

Lillie nodded to her mother whom was now understanding why Lillie was doing this "Battle! Blazing Impachi attack Obnoxious Celtic Guard! **Burning Fire Trail!** "

Blazing Impachi raised it's fist and brought it down. The powerful fire attack came at Lusamine's Monster and Lillie spoke "I know all about Obnoxious Celtic Guard's effect mother! He can't be destroyed by Monsters that have nineteen hundred attack points or above! However he can be with Blazing Impachi"

Due to Lusamine's Monster being in defense mode Lusamine took no damage. Lillie then presses onward with Erin nodding "Go for it Lillie!"

Lillie smiled "Alright mother! Time for you to taste defeat! I still have one more monster left, and it's Elemental Hero Nova Master, Elemental Hero Nova, Master attack Mother directly! **Nova Flare!** "

Nova Master attacked Lusamine directly and the mother kneels in pain a bit "How could you two be doing this to me!"

 **Lusamine's Life Points: 5400**

Lillie eyed her mother "You did this to yourself the moment you tried to use Cosmog for your evil needs mother! Erin and I won't let you continue this madness!"

Lusamine gets up "It's my move, I draw!"

She drew her card checking it out seeing she had drawn Buster Blader. She then points to Shard of Greed "Shard of Greed now has two Counters on it, I'll be sending it to the Graveyard so now I can gain two more cards!"

Lusamine drew two more cards. Then checked her hand having six cards in it and she was about to turn the tide again "Oh you two are in trouble now"

Erin had a bad feeling about this as she looks at Lillie "I don't like how you mother said those words."

"Me ether" Lillie admitted.

Lusamine nodded "First of all, I'll activate my own Spell Card: **Polymerization!** "

Erin and Lillie gulp nervously as Lusamine called out the Fusion Material Monsters she was using for it "First of all I'll fuse **Dark Magician** in my hand with **Buster Blader** also in my hand."

Erin began to sweat nervously knowing what was coming. After all Mr. Pegasus showed her Yugi's Battle City Semi Final Duel with Seto Kaiba which ended up being the winning move.

Lusamine began to chant "Magician of Darkness fuse with the mighty Dragon Slayer to provide even more cover...Fusion Summon, Level 8: **Dark Paladin**!"

Dark Paladin appeared on the field **ATK: 2900**

"I knew you were up to something with the Dark Magician!" Erin shouted seeing this Fusion Monster in real life, it was one thing to see it during a recorded Duel but it was a whole different story when facing one in real life "But I wasn't expecting **Dark Paladin** at all."

"It's stronger than any of our monsters" Lillie muttered worried.

"It's not over yet" Lusamine warned her daughter and Erin. She then grinned evilly "I also activate the Spell Card, **Dark Fusion!** "

"Dark Fusion?!" Lillie and Erin asked.

Lusamine nodded "Now with Dark Fusion, I'll fuse **Elemental Hero Clayman** with **Elemental Hero Sparkman!** "

"Thunder Giant?" Erin asked.

Gladion was still in the middle of battling the jellyfish and turned "Dark Fusion is only good for Fiend type Fusion Monsters! It's not going to be Thunder Giant...It's going to be something much worse!"

"Correct it is!" Lusamine said then she began to chant out "Former heroes of Spark and Clay become tainted in darkness and emerge as a brand new enity...Fusion Summon Level 6, **Evil Hero Lightning Golem!** "

Erin and Lillie watch as the two former Elemental Heros soon became corrupted with darkness and certainly emerged as a golem like monster **ATK: 2400.**

Lusamine smirked evilly at her opponents "With these two Fusion Monsters you two are going to be finished!"

"How do you plan that?!" Erin asked "Lillie and I have two Monsters on the field and even though we'll suffer Life Point damage we'll still survive this round!"

Lusamine smiled "You're about to be short a monster."

"Hugh?" Lillie and Erin asked.

Lusamine then smirked "I activate the effect of Evil Hero Lightning Golem, once per turn, I can destroy one of your Monsters regardless of attack points...Providing Lightning Golem is better than Elemental Hero Thunder Giant a better Fusion of those two even more because I don't have to discard a card ether! Go Evil Hero Lightning Golem use Dark Lightning on Elemental Hero Nova Master!"

Erin watches as Evil Hero Lightning Golem formed a powerful dark lightning in it's fist and hurled it at her Elemental Hero Fusion Monster. It is then she saw Lusamine's Field Spell providing more attack point power to Lusamine's Monsters. **2400-2700, 2900-3200**

Demonica was carrying Acerola whom was doing her best to get away but wasn't able to. The succubbus was carrying her meal to her boss unaware Sakura and Li were on her tail. The two were able to bypass even the second-in-command. Li stood with his wife at his side looking at the soldiers and Demonica.

"Sakura..." Li muttered "That's around one hundred soldiers...If we don't reach Acerola you too could be taken captive."

Sakura frowned "I know but for Erin's sake we'll save her friend...We have to..."

"You have a plan?" Li asked her.

Sakura nodded pointing ahead and Li followed her directional point and saw the true form of Kerroberrous a fair distance away with Yue the other guardian of the Sakura Cards. Yue in his true form looked like an angel. The two Guardians of the Sakura Cards were in perfect position to strike Demonica.

"We only need to cause a distraction" Sakura told her husband "Kero and Yue are on a frontal intercept course. All we need to do is close in on the back a bit more."

Li nodded perhaps they could pull this off. The two parents silently followed Demonica's group.

 **Too be continued**

 **Sorry for this chapter being a week late! Last week I was attending Bronycon and my work schedule was a mess due to those three days I asked for off. Anyway I hope you like the Duel between Erin, and Lillie on one team dueling against Lusamine. It looked like Erin at first had the lead but it soon changed. Next chapter is Chapter 44: Lusamine P2: _Erin and Lillie are struggling hard against Lusamine's two Fusion Monsters Evil Hero Lightning Golem and Dark Paladin, but when Lusamine also brings out her XYZ Monster things get harder for Erin and Lillie._**

 ** _A/N_ This is technically Part four of Aether Paradise but I've decided to call it a different name as Erin and Lillie are dueling Lusamine...Plus how do you think of Lusamine's deck so far...And just to let you know Lusamine has only used one made up card, which is this;**

 **Magic Draw**

 **Type: Spell Card**

 **Effect: Activate only when you have activated 1 other kind of any Spell Card during your Main Phase 1, draw two Cards from your deck.**


	45. Chapter 44: Dueling Lusamine P2

Chapter 44: Dueling Lusamine P2

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or Yugioh. I do own Erin. Also Erin's Rival Tatsuya is another OC I own.**

When it looked like Yugi, Kaiba and Tatsuya had finally stopped MFWD from attacking they thought they had managed to stop MFWD forces from going any further. That was until Kaiba made it to Kaiba Craft 4 and took a look inside it. He saw that the workers whom didn't know of Aether Paradise's secret were in. He also saw Mokuba and Pegasus but two people he didn't see were Sakura and Li. Yugi and Tatsuya were entering it last as Seto Kaiba demanded "DID MFWD PULL A FAST ONE AND CAPTURE SAKURA AND LI?"

"No they didn't Seto" Mokuba answered with Pegasus completing the answer "Oh, Kaiba boy it doesn't take much to set you off. Mr. and Mrs. Shoran went off into Aether Paradise?"

"What for?"

"They went to save Acerola" Mokuba answered "MFWD had soldiers waiting in the President's compound of Aether Paradise and while we haven't heard from Erin's group...Mrs. Shoran felt as if Acerola was caught by Demonica. She and her husband went to intercept her."

"That's risky!" Yugi said but then he sighed understanding her "Mrs. Shoran wanted to save her daughter's friend but only taking her and Li along...That's asking for trouble! She has the remaining Sakura Cards on her. If she is captured too MFWD may finally get their hands on those cards."

"True there Yugi-boy" Pegasus said.

Kaiba looked at Mokuba "You didn't try to stop them?"

Mokuba answers "Mrs. Shoran's husband wanted to stop her from doing this reckless thing but he also could see that there was no way of talking her out of it that time."

"At least her husband has brains" Kaiba muttered "Or at least more brains than she does."

Yugi thought fast "Kaiba, you should stay here with Tatsuya!"

"Why's that?"

Yugi answered "I'm going to see if I can get to Sakura and Li, If they are in trouble I'll bail them out! MFWD may try to surround your craft when I leave so having two allies here that are armed can hold them off."

"Got it" Kaiba said.

Yugi turned to Mokuba "Can you detect where they are at the moment?"

"Sure thing!" Mokuba said pressing a button, it showed them a total of seven dots in one area with two dots following a third dot that seemed to be being carried away.

"Those two other dots have to be Sakura and Li" Yugi said he then tore off in the direction of the two dots.

Kaiba wrapped his arms around himself studying "The other seven dots must be Erin's group meaning Alexis, Blair, Phineas, Ferb, that idiot Wheeler, Lillie and Gladion...What have they stopped for?"

"We've detected twodueling singles and a wormhole opened" Mokuba told him "I'm betting they weren't able to get to Nebby and now two new duels are happening."

"Do you know whose dueling?"

Mokuba pressed another button and it showed whom was "Well the first two are Yuya and Guzma, but the other three are Erin and Lillie verses whom I'm guessing is Lusamine."

Then the dueling photos disappeared "Great...Tatsuya's missing out on seeing his rival Duel."

Mokuba pressed another button seeing that the president doorway was barricaded and he then saw why as hundreds of MFWD Troops pounded at the doorway "Uh...Seto...Even if Erin and her group manages to win this Duel...They aren't going to get out in the same area...At least not alive. What should we do?"

Kaiba thought fast "We rescue them of course so they can escape."

He turned to Tatsuya "Tatsuya, stay here at Kaiba Craft 4 just in case there is some soldiers of MFWD coming out to ambush the craft."

Tatsuya nodded with Kaiba then answering why "Pegasus and I will go see what we can do to stop those soldiers from breaking down the barricade. Mokuba?"

"Yes Seto?"

"When Yugi informs you Mr. and Mrs. Shoran have succeeded in saving Acerola...Kindly report to them what you see as Pegasus and I might need some help to break through those troops."

"Sure thing!"

With that Seto Kaiba himself left with Pegasus leaving with him.

Back inside Lusamine's headquarters, Erin, and Lillie were in a hot heated duel against Lusamine. Both of them had separate Life Points. Lillie's Life Points were **7000** , while Erin's were **3950**. They were sharing the same field though and at the moment they had **Elemental Hero Nova Master** with **2600** attack points, and Blazing Impachi with **1850** attack points. Lillie's had Solemn Wishes out on the field activated. Now Lusamine on the other hand had **5400** Life Points left, She also had **Sorceress Spell Wall** but in her turn which was continuing she had managed to bring out two deadly Fusion Monsters, one was **Dark Paladin** with **3300** attack points and the other was **Evil Hero Lightning Golem** with **2700** attack points. Erin and Lillie watch helplessly as Evil Hero Lightning Golem's Dark Lightning effect strikes Elemental Hero Nova Master destroying him on the stop.

"That was just Evil Hero Lightning Golem's ability!" Lusamine told the two girls "And now here is my Battle Phase! Evil Hero Lightning Golem attack Blazing Impachi with **Evil Lightning Storm!** "

Evil Hero Lightning Golem unleashed it's attack at Blazing Impachi destroying it. Lillie felt the damage to her Life Points and was kneeling.

 **Lillie's Life Points: 6150**

Lusamine smirked "On your knees are you Lillie? Well you have No monsters out on the field which means my **Dark Paladin** can attack you directly! Go Dark Paladin **Dark Strike Attack!** "

Lillie had nothing to protect her and took the attack head on. She screams in pain before she is flung onto her back. She hit a wall with her back and she lays on the ground in deep pain biting her lip to contain her tears.

 **Lillie's Life Points: 2850**

"Not so tough now are you?" Lusamine demanded to her daughter whom was trying to get up but at the moment her back was too hurt for her to try it on the verge of breaking. Lusamine smirked at Lillie's futile efforts to get back onto her feet "If you stay down when it comes to your next turn, you'll forfeit the duel."

"LAME!" Joey shouted "Just like Kaiba's rules at Battle City when it came down to me versing Marik well first was me vs. Odion and then it was me vs Marik."

Lillie fought to get onto all fours never imagining this much pain.

Lusamine smirked "With that I end my turn."

Erin checked out Lillie's condition thinking _Lillie took major damage that time...I gotta make my turn count._

She looks at Lusamine "Lillie's not your only worry!"

Lusamine smirked "Oh and how can you stop me?"

Erin wasn't going to feel intimidated "We'll just have to see what I can do!"

She then studies the scene before announcing her draw phase thinking _Okay, Erin, we've been in big jams before so this should be nothing new! She has Evil Hero Lightning Golem and Dark Paladin. I know Dark Paladin's effect is useful for Dragon Type Monsters and only Dragon Types..._ At thinking of this she looks at her deck _Luckily I have no Fire Type Dragons, sure Solar Flare Dragon seems to have Dragon in it's card name but it's actually a Pyro Type. However Evil Hero Lightning Golem's effect is one, Lillie and I have to watch out for._

"It's my move!" Erin announced "I draw!"

She drew her card then pointed to Solemn Wishes "Next I'll gain 500 more Life Points thanks to Solemn Wishes!"

 **Erin's Life Points: 4450**

She checked her hand seeing she had drawn the Time Card which like Shield and Firey Clow Spirit, turned into a Duel Monster card and thought _That could be useful and it's a Continuous Trap Card!_ She then saw something "I'll activate the Spell Card: **Fusion Recovery!** "

She activated her Spell Card and explained "Now I can retrieve one Polymerization Card from my Graveyard and one Fusion Material Monster and then add them into my hand."

She choose Elemental Hero Burstinitrix and Polymerization. Then she announces "Now I'll activate **Polymerization** again, this time I'll use it to Fuse **Elemental Hero** **Avion** with **Elemental Hero Burstinitrix**!"

The two Elemental Hero Monsters fused together and Erin chants out "Hero of the Phoenix of unlimited life, rise from the flames and emerge...Fusion Summon...Level 6 **Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer!** "

Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer appeared on the field in defense mode **DEF: 1200**

Erin looks at Lusamine "Now Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer can't be destroyed by Battle!"

Lusamine smirked "True there, but it can be destroyed by Card Effects."

"We'll see won't we?" Erin asked "I'll set one card-face down and end my turn!"

"It's my move!" Lusamine announced "I draw!"

She drew her card. She didn't bother to look at the drawn card though at least not right now. She smirked "I activate Evil Hero Lightning Golem's ability again! Once per turn he can destroy one Monster on your side of the field! So go Evil Hero Lightning Golem use it on Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer with Dark Lightning!"

Erin gasped as Evil Hero Lightning Golem began to gather it's effect to destroy her monster with Lusamine smirking "Luckily for me I have Lightning Golem's effect, now while your Monster can't be destroyed by battle, however it can be destroyed by card effects, say goodbye to your one last hope, you had!"

Erin watches this but then activates her card "I activate my Continuous Trap Card: **Time!** "

The Time Card activated stopping time with Erin speaking to Lusamine "While it's true my Elemental Hero could fall to Card Effects, once per turn I can activate this card's effect to negate a monster's or any card effect and when I do it automatically skips your Battle Phase!"

Lusamine gasps "Great those Sakura Cards are becoming annoying!"

Lillie watches amazed that Erin had pulled through with the Time Card "You did it again!"

Erin looked at her "Careful Lillie...We can only use the Time Card once per turn and only when she activates a Monster or Card Effect that would destroy a monster or monsters."

Lillie nodded understandingly with Erin muttering out "Of course the Time Card was much better off as a Sakura Card cause I can remember my mommy saying how challenging it was to get it. It kept on literally stopping time and reversing it so they repeated the same day multiple times."

"That's some power..." Lillie muttered.

Lusamine smirked "Oh dear, it appears that my effect with Lightning Golem won't work, but oh well. Better luck next time. Turn end."

"It's my move!" Lillie announced somehow getting up "I draw!"

She drew her card "Like Erin, I too will gain my 500 Life Points thanks to Solemn Wishes!"

Her Life Points increased a bit.

 **Lillie's Life Points: 3350**

Lillie studies the scene thinking _Okay, thanks to Erin, we won't have to worry about her declaring an direct attack on our Life Points, as long as Phoenix Enforcer stays on the field. So..._

Lillie checked her hand "I'll Summon Fire Princess in defense mode!"

Fire Princess appears on the field in defense mode. **DEF: 1500**

"Next" Lillie said "I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"It's my move!" Lusamine announced "I draw!"

She drew her card then grinned "Nice, I'm going to activate the Spell Card: **Rageki!** This Card destroys all Monsters on your side of the field."

Erin frowned realizing what Lusamine's ploy was but Lillie had her back "I don't think so mother! I activate my Counter Trap Card: **Magic Jammer!** "

One of Lillie's face-down cards activated and Lillie explained the effect "By discarding one card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Negate a Spell Card's effect and destroy it!"

She discarded Darklord Marie to the Graveyard and Magic Jammer intercepts Lusamine's Spell Card, then negated it and destroyed it.

"Good call Lillie!" Erin told her.

"I see you saw where I was getting at" Lusamine sighed "Regardless it's time I battle! Evil Hero Lightning Golem attack Fire Princess!"

Evil Hero Lightning Golem raised it's fists and tried to unleash a dark storm at Lillie's Monster but, just like before, Lillie was ready "I activate my other Counter Trap Card: **Negate Attack!** "

Lillie's second face-down activated and she explained the effect "Now your attack is negated! And it ends your Battle Phase!"

Lusamine frowned "Hanging in there I see. It won't matter in the end! She then saw the card she drew after Erin's turn and grinned "I'll set one card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my move!" Erin announced "I draw!"

She drew her card and pointed out "Now I'm going to collect five hundred extra Life Points thanks to Solemn Wishes!"

Erin's Life Points rose by five hundred. **Erin's Life Points: 4950**

Lillie smiled "Now Fire Princess's special ability activates! Any time Erin's or my Life Points get a raise she inflicts five hundred points of damage to you mother!"

Fire Princess aimed her sceptor inflicting five hundred points of damage to Lusamine.

 **Lusamine's Life Points: 4900**

Lillie then also points out "The Monster I discarded to my Graveyard was Darklord Marie! And if she's in the Graveyard during my or Erin's stand by Phase our Life Points will get another raise of two hundred!"

Erin's Life Points increases yet again. **Erin's Life Points: 5150**

Lusamine frowned as Fire Princess's effect activated again and she lost another five hundred Life Points. **Lusamine's Life Points: 4400**

"Way to go!" Yuzu encouraged Erin and Lillie "All you have to do is wait her out!"

Joey agreed "I'll say! That was a brilliant move Lillie!"

"Thanks!" Lillie told him.

Erin checked her hand "I'll set a U.F.O Turtle to the field in defense mode and set one card face down then I'll end my turn!"

U.F.O Turtle appeared on the field but was in defense mode **DEF: 1100**

"I won't be beaten that easily" Lusamine announced "It's my move, I draw!"

Lusamine drew her card "I activate Spell Card: **Spellcaster's Reinforcements!** If I have one Spellcaster Type Monster on the field I can draw until I have six cards in my hand!"

Lusamine had Dark Paladin and it was a Spellcaster and she was able to draw six cards giving herself a full hand. Lusamine giggled "I activate my Continuous Trap Card: **Raegiki Bottle!** "

A bottle appeared on Lusamine's side of the field and she grinned evilly "Now any time I declare an attack I get one Thunder Counter on this card...When I get four Thunder Counters I can destroy this card to destroy all Monsters on my opponent's side of the field!"  
Erin was calm but Lusamine smiled "I activate my own Spell Card: **Monster Reborn** to bring back my **Obnoxious Celtic Guard!** "

Obenoxious Celtic Guard appeared yet again **ATK: 1400**

"But he won't be there long" Lusamine promised "For I'll summon my Max Warrior to the field!"

Max Warrior appeared on the field **ATK: 1800**

Lusamine grinned "Now Lillie watch how I work, I shall build the Overlay network! Overlaying my two level four Warrior Monsters, which are Max Warrior and Obnoxious Celtic Guard!"

The Overlay network appeared over the duel field with Yuya seeing this "SHE CAN XYZ SUMMON TOO?"  
"Sure can!" Lusamine said then she chanted out "Oh Wise and noble king rise from the books to become the true legend you are...Rank Four... **Comics Hero King Arthur!** "

Comics Hero King Arthur appeared on the field **ATK: 2400**

"Impressive isn't he?" Lusamine sneered at her two opponents "But he's not the one you have to worry about, I activate the Spell Card: **Rank Up Magic Barion Force!** "

"Rank up?" Erin inquired.

"Got me" Lillie admitted.

Lusamine smirked "Rank Up Magics are very effective for one thing, ranking up XYZ Monsters. Now watch I offer up Comics Hero King Arthur to bring out a CXYZ Monster whom is one rank higher than he is!"

Comics Hero King Arthur disappeared into the Overlay network with Lusamine chanting out "Legendary King gain even more power and wisdom, appear to show your legendary might...Rank 5! **CXYZ Comics Hero Legend Arthur!** "

When the overlay network appeared the new XYZ Monster appeared **ATK: 3000**

"Three thousand attack points?" Erin asked.

"That's right" Lusamine smirked "And he's going to put them to good work! Since you will no doubtingly use Time's effect to stop Evil Hero Lightning Golem's effect. I'll have to come attacking you and Lillie and I know how to do it but first, I activate two Equip Spell Cards: **Gravity Axe Grail** and **Mage Power!** "

She smirked "And I'll equip them to my CYXZ Monster."

The two equip Spell Cards go into play with Lusamine explaining the effects "Gravity Axe Grail increases the equipped Monster's attack points by five hundred! While Mage Power increases the Equipped Monster's attack Points by five hundred for each Spell and Trap Card I have on the field!"

CXYZ Comics Hero Legend Arthur first gained Axe of Despair's attack **3000-3500** then Mage Power's effect kicked in too giving it fifteen hundred more attack points. **3500-5000**

"Five thousand attack points?!" Lillie demanded "Not good!"

"And it's about to be less good" Lusamine said "While I have Gravity Axe Grail out on the field you can't change your Monster's Battle Position!"

"Good thing ours are in defense mode" Lillie told Erin whom nodded sweating a bit muttering out "I'm going to get nailed big time..."

"Too right you are!" Lusamine roared out at Erin "For now we'll battle! Evil Hero Lightning Golem attack Erin's U.F.O Turtle!"

Evil Hero Lightning Golem attacked Erin's Monster destroying it. Erin saw Lusamine's Continuous Trap Card gain a Thunder Counter on it but she had to keep some monsters on the field "I activate U.F.O Turtle's Special Effect, if he's destroyed I can summon a Fire Type Monster whose attack points are fifteen hundred or lower!"

Lusamine grinned "Yes, you do, and you have to do that in attack mode!"

Erin frowned nodding "Then it will be my **Ultimate Baseball Kid!** "

Ultimate Baseball Kid appeared on the field **ATK: 500**

"For each Fire Monster on my side of the field" Erin told Lusamine he gains one thousand more attack points"

Lillie nodded "Its the only thing that can help us."

They had three Fire Monster giving Erin's Monster three thousand attack points. **500-3500**

"Noble" Lusamine said "But now CXYZ Comics Hero Legend Arthur, attack Ultimate Hit Kid! **Heroic Slash!** "

Erin frowned watching this as Lusamine's Monster attacked hers destroying her Ultimate Hit Kid. Erin then thought quickly "I activate my Trap Card: Defense Draw! It'll make this battle damage zero for this attack and I can draw one card!"

Thanks to Defense Draw Erin's Life Points were spared however she was seeing Lusamine grinning and laughing while she drew her card "Why are you laughing?"

"You'll see Erin" Lusamine said "I'll activate CYYZ Comics Hero Legend Arthur's ability by discarding one Overlay Unit when he destroys a Monster he can inflict damage to you equal to your Monster's attack points."

Erin groaned annoyed "NOW AN XYZ MONSTER VERSION OF FLAME WINGMAN!"

She gasps seeing an Overlay unit detach from Lusamine's Monster and she took major damage! Erin screams in pain to a point where she almost died as the damage was great.

 **Erin's Life Points: 1650**

"Erin!" Lillie shouted "are you okay?"

Erin huffs trying to get on all fours "Not really...I would've possibly died if It wasn't for Defense Draw."

Lusamine smirked "Now...Dark Paladin attack Fire Princess! **Dark Strike Attack!** "

This attack hit Lillie's Monster destroying her. Lillie and Erin saw Lusamine's Trap Card gain a Thunder Counter. So that was three of them! One more Thunder Counter and Erin could count her Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer toast!

Lusamine smirked "And he will be by the end of my turn."

Erin was still trying to get up injured gravely. Lillie spoke "It's my move, I draw!  
She drew her card "I'll collect my five hundred extra Life Points from Solmen Wishes! Then another two hundred points from Darklord Marie!"

Lillie's Life Points increased by seven hundred, five hundred with Solmen Wishes and another two hundred from Dark Lord Marie's effect. **Lillie's Life Points: 4050.**

Lillie checked her hand "Sweet, I'll activate the Spell Card: **Swords of Revealing Light!** "

Lillie's Swords of Revealing Light appeared with Lillie explaining the effect "Now you can't declare an attack for three whole turns!"

Lillie then spoke "I'll set one Monster face-down in defense mode and end my turn."

"Desperate move Lillie" Lusamine told her daughter "It's my move, I draw!"

She drew her card then seeing how it wouldn't help her this turn sighed "Turn end."

"It's my move!" Erin announced "I draw!"

She then smiled "I'll collect my seven hundred Life Points five hundred from Solemn Wishes and two hundred from Darklord Marie!"

 **Erin's Life Points increased: 2300**

She drew her card "Lillie? Mind if I borrow your monster?"

Lillie nodded "Sure go ahead!"

Erin smiled "I summon my **Hands of Nephys!** "

Hand of Nephys comes into play and Erin spoke "I'll activate it's special ability, by tributing it and another Monster on my side of the field, I can Special Summon from my Deck, **Sacred Phoenix of Nepthys!** "

Hands of Nephys disappeared along with Lillie's face-down Monster and in it's place was Sacred Phoenix of Nepthys **ATK: 2400**

"So weak that thing is" Lusamine told Erin.

Erin smiled "She maybe week to you but she really isn't, turn end"

"It's my move!" Lusamine announced "I draw!"

Lusamine drew her card and saw it was her Earthbound Immortal. She had the attack strength needed to win the Duel against one of her foes and...When she looked at Lillie, it had to have been her. She checked her hand seeing she had drawn Dust Tornado "I'll set one card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my move!" Lillie announced "I draw!"

She drew her card but before Lillie could enter her Stand by Phase Lusamine shouts "I activate my Trap Card: Dust Tornado! It'll destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field and I choose your **Swords of Revealing Light!** "

Lillie gulped as her Swords of Revealing Light were destroyed but spoke "Now I'll collect my seven hundred Life Points! Five Hundred from Solemn Wishes and two hundred from Dark Lord Marie!"

Lillie's Life Points increased again. **Lillie's Life Points: 4750**

Lillie then spoke "I'll summon my Fairy Tale Princess Snow in defense mode"

Fairy Tale Princess Snow appeared on the field **ATK: 1050**

"Immediately when she is summoned" Lillie told her mother "I can select one of your Monsters and set them in face-down defense mode!"

She then choose the target "How about your CXYZ Comics Hero Legend Arthur?"

With this Lusamine's XYZ Monster returned to defense mode face down. It still had it's Overlay units but it was face down which sent Gravity Axe Grail and Mage Power to the Graveyard.

Lillie then saw a Trap Card which might help her "I'll set one card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my move!" Lusamine shouted "I draw!"

She smiled "Time to take you out Lillie, I'll set my Pendulum Scale, using **Penjamajo** and **Kai-Den Kendo Spirit!** "

Lillie gasps seeing that her mother just set the Pendulum Scale with Lusamine grinning "Now Monsters level 1 through 8 I can Special Summon, Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! **Pendulum Summon!** Appear now! My monsters! **Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!** "

"Not again!" Erin shouted in alarm "Oh it again" Lusamine said with an evil smirk on her face as a huge purple object began sucking up souls. When it cracked opened the two girls froze seeing the huge green lizard. **ATK: 2800**

"First of all" Lusamine said "I'll switch my CXYZ Comics Hero Legend Arther into attack mode!"

With that her XYZ Monster returned to be face-up.

"Now" Lusamine promised "Battle! Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua attack Lillie Directly!"

Lillie was frozen in fear. She didn't anticipate her mother had an Earthbound Immortal Monster and when she looked at her Trap Card, it couldn't protect her from a Direct attack. She stands up taking the attack which was now 3100 due to Lusamine's Field Spell giving it a boost during her turn.

Lillie screams in pain and falls to the ground injured badly.

 **Lillie's Life Points: 1650**

She was in major pain and she, along with Erin saw Lusamine's trap Card gain the last Thunder Counter. Lusamine snapped her fingers "Now time for the win over you Lillie! I'll destroy Bottle Raiegki to destroy all of your Monsters on the field!"

Lillie watches as thunder cracked all over the field destroying all of her monsters.

"Now" Lusamine smirked out "I'll destroy you Lillie! Evil Hero Lightning Golem attack and destroy her!"

Lillie watches the attack "Not so fast mother! I activate my Fairy Mirage **Trap Card** "

Lillie's face-down card activated and Lillie explained "Now as long as I have one Fairy Type Monster in my Graveyard. I can bring back all Monsters destroyed by a Card Effect for each Monster I bring back I take five hundred points of damage and they can't be destroyed by battle or card effects until the end of the turn!"

Erin gasped doing the math in her mind _I had Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer, Sacred Phoenix of Nephys, and Lillie had Fairy Tale Princess Snow, that's three Monsters._

She looks at Lillie hoping Lillie knew of Sacred Phoenix's special ability. Luckily for her Lillie did know, so she only brought back Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer and Fairy Tale Princess Snow. **DEF: 1200, 1050**

Lillie then screamed as she took one thousand points of damage due to her card's effect. **Lillie's Life Points: 650**

Lillie then spoke "I'll reactivate Fairy Tale Princess Snow's ability switching one of your Monsters into defense mode! And again I choose your XYZ Monster!"

Lusamine growls "Hanging in there I see!" she sighed as Kai-Den Kendo Spirit returned to her hand "Sadly when I pendulum Summon Kai-Den Kendo spirit returns to my hand but I'll reset it"

She then eyed the two girls "You can't beat me! I got the upper hand!

"It's my move!" Erin announced "I draw!"

She drew her card then pointed at Lusamine "First of you made one mistake which proved to be fatal and it was destroying my Sacred Phoenix of Nephys with a Card Effect, and when that happens on my Stand-By Phase she reborns herself then she'll destroy all Spell or Trap Cards on the field! Watch this Lusamine, **Phoenix Revival!** "

Sacred Phoneix of Nephys rose from the flames and destroys all of the Trap Cards on the field **ATK: 2400.** Lusamine grinned seeing that it would take Erin's Time Card out "Now you can't protect yourself from Evil Hero Lightning Golem!"

Erin smiled nodding "True Time Card is destroyed but when it is destroyed by a Card effect itself, I can draw up two cards times the number of times I activated it's effect!"

With this she only drew two cards checking her hand nodding then points to Lusamine "However your Earthbound Immortal can only stay on the field if there is a Face-up Field Spell Card on it which, there isn't one now!"

Erin then added on "Then since it's still my Stand By Phase I'll collect my 200 Life Points curtsy of Darklord Marie!"

 **Erin's Life Points rose slightly: 2500**

Lusamine growls seeing that her Earthbound Immortal was destroyed...And all thanks to Erin's Sacred Phoenix of Nepyhys! No wonder her daughter Lillie didn't bring it back!

Lillie just smiled happily knowing that she helped Erin to win "Go for it Erin, finish mother off!"

Erin nodded "I plan to! It's my move, I draw!"

Erin drew her card now having four cards in her hand "Here we go, I'll summon Volcanic Slicer to the field in attack mode!"

Volcanic Slicer appears on the field in attack mode. **ATK: 1800**

Erin then continued "Next I activate the Spell Card: **Fire Fusion!** "

Lusamine growls knowing it's effect "No, not the burning hot Fire Fusion!"

"Oh it's the Burning Hot Fire Fusion alright" Erin told Lusamine "Now I'll fuse **Sacred Phoenix of Nepthys** on the field with my **Fox Fire** in my hand!"

Erin's two Monsters began to fuse with Erin chanting out " Phoenix of Fire rise from the ashes and fuse with a kitsune of fire to emerge to burn your enemies away...Fusion Summon, Level 8, **Fox Fire, Phoenix Kyuubi Mode!** "

Fox Fire, Phoenix Kyubbi Mode appeared **ATK: 3000**

Lusamine growls "Big deal, so you brought out that Fusion Monster! It can't beat my CXYZ Monster! It can't be destroyed by Battle as long as Comics Hero King Arthur was used in it!"

Erin smiled "While that maybe true, Lusamine, however don't forget for every Fire Monster that's used in Fire Fusion you lose five hundred Life Points! Since I used two you lose one thousand Life Points."

Lusamine screams in pain as her Life Points drop by one thousand **Lusamine's Life Points: 3400**

"Now" Erin told Lusamine "It's Lillie and I that have the pieces of the puzzle to win! At 3400 Life Points left and with three of our own Monsters, were about to roast you!"

Lusamine snarls "I fail to see that! Sure you destroyed my precious Earthbound Immortal but I have my two Fusions, and one XYZ Monster!"

Erin smiled "I'll just prove it to you Lusamine! First of all I activate the effect of Fox Fire, Phoenix Kyubbi Mode, once per turn if I offer up one Fire Type Monster on my side of the field, I can destroy all Monsters on your side of the field.

Lusamine gasped "ALL OF THEM!"

Erin nodded "That's right all of them, but it doesn't stop there! For each Monster Phoenix Kyubbi Mode destroys you'll take eight hundred points of damage!"

Lusamine growls as Erin nodded "So I'll offer up my Volcanic Slicer sending it to my field to the Graveyard and so my Fox Fire Phoenix Kyuubi Mode's effect can happen! Go... **Sacred Phoenix Kyubbi Inferno!** "

Volcanic Slicer disappears seemingly being absorbed into Fox Fire Phoenix Kyubbi Mode's body then Erin's Fusion Monster unleashed a huge fire attack sending it out like a nuclear bomb nuking Guzma's side of the field destroying all of his monsters in an intense blazing inferno.

Lusamine roared in pain as she took twenty-four hundred points of damage. **Lusamine's Life Points: 1000**

Lusamine was beginning to look roasted herself now and was on all fours. Erin then turned to Elemental Hero: Phoenix Enforcer, and now for the last move, go Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer attack Lusamine directly!"

Lusamine watches as Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer closed in on her and slices her. She screams as her Life Points drop to zero and her body hit the ground.

 **Lusamine's Life Points: 0**

 **Lillie's Life Points: 150, Erin's Life Points: 2500**

"Oh great" Guzma roared as Yuya was able to beat him using Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon...Even Madam President lost to Fox Fire Phoenix Kyubbi Mode."

"It wasn't all Fox Fire Phoenix Kyubbi Mode's victory" Erin said she turned to Lillie "Your trap card is what saved us all."

Lillie nodded blushing "Yeah...Thanks to Forgiving Maiden that was my fairy Type Monster that you sent to the Graveyard for Sacred Phoenix of Nephys, point taken."

Lusamine growls standing up "How could I lose?!"

"You just did!" Yuya told her "Now be a good sport and stop these wormholes!"

Lusamine growls normally she'd disappear in the Ultra Wormhole with Guzma but she was very weak due to herself losing the duel "I'll never accept this! I'll-" she then loses consciousness due to her injuries.

This seemed to have an impact as the Ultra Beast Gladion had been fighting now went back through the wormhole and all others vanished. Lillie looked at her mother whose body had been certainly fried.

She eyes Nebby whom wasn't moving "Nebby..."

Gladion advances "What's wrong?"

Nebby wasn't moving or at least not responding just yet. Alexis looked at Lusamine "She's knocked out?"

Guzma sighed "I suppose so."

Lillie was bringing Nebby along as the group leaves Lusamine behind hoping they could avoid MFWD. Thanks to Kaiba's aide they weren't met up with any resistance. Li, Sakura and Yugi had been victorious in saving Acerola and were now on their way to Kaiba Craft 4 with Kero and Yue right beside them. Demonica growls seeing them leave swearing vengeance. When it became apparent that their foes were gone, Demonica made herself hidden in Lusamine's chambers and waits till Lusamine came around. The blond woman does slowly getting onto all fours but stops as her hand nearly lands on Demonica's foot. She looked up at the Succubus whom was looking at her hungrily Lusamine gulped realizing the danger she was in. The second-in-command of MFWD looked at her allowing Demonica to advance on Lusamine "You said that the next time Erin and her friends arrived we'd be prepared...Or you could handle her and Lillie"

Lusamine froze as Demonica picked her up licking her face "Tasty Lusamine...I should eat you myself."

"Please don't!" Lusamine pleaded "I won't taste as good as Lillie would!"

Demonica hums torturing Lusamine's mind "Oh I bet you would taste just as good."

The second-in-command walked towards them "Demonica! It's true she failed us...However I'm going to ask you to put her down."

Demonica glared at him "Why? I'm starving!"

The second-in-command answered "Our leader will want to talk to Lusamine...After all she was the one that promised him that she'd bring the Ultra Beasts to this world, promised us to capture Erin so we can capture her Sakura Cards..."

"And she promised me her daughter Lillie as a meal!" Demonica snapped.

"That too" he told her "Look if you want to eat her, go ahead, but I'm sure our master wants to speak to her about her failure to keep to a promise...You know what he does to those types of people."

Demonica licked her lips hungrily "He'll let me eat Lusamine!"

The Second-in-command nodded "Indeed he will and he'll allow it in front of all of our new recruits and allies to show what will happen to those that fail to their promises."

Lusamine whined "Please you two give me one more chance! Don't take me to your boss!"

Demonica grabbed Lusamine handcuffing her "Have to...You failed us under the most stupid way of all...Promising us Erin and her Sakura Cards. I know we were partly to blame in Malie Gardens but after that this whole Ultra Beast thing was your idea. Now come with me! The Master will want to speak to you..." the Succubus grinned as she spoke sarcastically "I do hope master will spare your life. He hasn't done that before especially to those that can't deliver on their promises."

Lusamine was now a prisoner to MFWD and paraded out of Aether Paradise towards the flying fortress of MFWD where the leader sat in his throne watching the event. True to Demonica's words he was pissed that Lusamine failed him under the promise of giving him Erin and her Sakura Cards. Now Demonica and his second-in-command could get away with promises with a good excuse, that and he liked the Succubus but Lusamine...Oh he intended to punish her and he sat expecting her to be paraded in soon thinking _This isn't over Erin. Not by a long shot...Sooner or later I will Duel you myself._

 **end of Chapter**

 **Uh-oh Lusamine got herself into big time trouble due to her failure. She probably should've thought twice before promising that she'd bring Erin down.** **Anyway Next time is Chapter 45: _Mask Revenge: After watching Lusamine get eaten by Demonica as punishment, The leader of MFWD decides to take matters into his own hands to defeat Erin in a Duel. What deck does the leader of MFWD has that makes him strong and is Erin ready to duel him?_**

 **Yeah there is a Vore Scene ahead in the next chapter just giving you all a heads up**

 **One new cards that is fan made and here it is**

 **Spellcaster's Reinforcements**

 **Type: Spell Card**

 **Effect: Activate only if you have a Face-up Spellcaster Type Monster on the field, until you have six cards in your hand.**

 **Owned by Lusamine**

 **Time**

 **Type: Continuous Trap**

 **Effect: Activate only on your Opponent's turn when they activate a Card Effect that would destroy one Monster or Monsters on the field, once per turn Negate the effect and your Opponent can't conduct Battle Phase until the end of their turn. If this card is destroyed by a Card Effect, draw 2 cards for each time you activated this Card's effect.**

 **owned by Erin**

 **Fairy Mirage**

 **Type: Trap**

 **Effect: Activate only when a Card Effect destroys a Monster or Monsters on your side of the field. Special Summon all Monsters that were destroyed by the Card Effect then take 500 points of damage for each Monster brought back.**

 **Owned by Lillie.**


	46. Chapter 45: Mask Revenge P1

Chapter 45: Mask Revenge P1

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or Yugioh. I do own Erin. Also Erin's Rival Tatsuya is another OC I own.**

Demonica and MFWD Second-in-Command paraded Lusamine to Masks for World Domination's Leader. The blond woman was indeed scared, perhaps she could persuade him for sparing her life. Perhaps if she offered to have sex with him he would. As she is paraded into the room she looked around the room seeing it to be somewhat of a magical one. Then she saw Masks for World Domination's Leader sitting and looking outward. Sure he had seen everything that had happened but was willing to let Demonica and second-in-command explain things "So...What happened that you arrested our ally Lusamine?"

Demonica saluted "Master, Lusamine has failed in her promise to defeat Erin and take her Sakura Cards. Knowing how you feel about broken promises from most of your subjects even allies, we figured to bring her here to see what you want to do with her."  
"Good thinking Demonica!" he told her.

The Second-In-Command looked at her "Sir, it was I that gave her the idea. She downright wanted to eat Lusamine on sight."

Demonica shot him a look "Ever heard of a starving Succubus! Twice I was promised Lillie and twice she got away! Now I won't let that happen to Lusamine!"

The leader of MFWD holds up his hands for silence "Calm down my sexy Succbus."

Demonica giggled at the sound of that and obeyed willingly "Of course My Master."

The leader of MFWD looked directly at Lusamine as if she were on trial "What do you have to say for your failure?"

Lusamine knew she had to proceed with caution, this man was MFWD and she did promise the Sakura Cards this time "Sir! If you'd hear me out, I nearly had Erin and Lillie where I wanted them! Perhaps it was my mistake to take them on two against one! I would've won if it were one-on-one!"

"Debatable!" The leader spoke angrily "Erin's beaten my second-in-command in a one-on-one Duel. She'd probably beat you one-on-one! Even if you could, the fact still remains you broke a promise which you couldn't keep. Now there is a penalty to that."

Lusamine gulped bowing "My good sir! Please give me one more chance! I promise I won't fail you again!"

The Man took off his mask revealing his face to her and Lusamine gasps as he spoke "You don't know how long I wanted to get even on my brother for creating the Sakura Cards. Those Sakura Cards my brother Clow Reed created were supposed to save the world...Well I intend to take them and make them mine as it's my right. I allowed the alliance between our forces to go through thinking you'd be a great ally in getting what our goals are...Also Erin just didn't stop you from stealing her Sakura Cards from her, but she along with Lillie prevented you from ever being able to go the the Ultra Beasts Homeworld. Now that Cosmog no it's next evolution is back in Lillie's possession, you can no longer obtain those creatures. You didn't just break a promise but you failed your goals big time and both goals are what I wanted to help you with as well. Now without the Ultra Beasts to spread terror onto the entire world, I have to think of some other way to spread terror and chaos...No thanks to you whom I thought would be a worthy ally. You're failure set us backwards BIG time! Way bigger than our own efforts to keep Malie Gardens under our control. It's unsafe for my forces to be at Aether Paradise so we'll be withdrawing."

Lusamine eyes him trying to come up with a way "Please sir! Give me one more chance! I'll talk to my Branch Manager Faba, we'll come up with an even greater plan of unleashing the Ultra Beasts and stealing the Sakura Cards! Please one more chance!"

The leader was furious "SILENCE! I DON'T GIVE CHANCES TO PEOPLE THAT AREN'T ABLE TO KEEP THEIR PROMISES!" He looks at Demonica then to Lusamine and the blond woman could see that he was about to snap his fingers. Lusamine knew that if he did so that was Demonica's clue to pounce. She shivers nervously pleading "Please sir! Spare my life!"

He thinks about it "Why should I spare your life, when my Succubus hasn't eaten three weeks? After all she missed eating Yuzu thanks to Kaiba interfering, she missed you giving her Lillie twice, she's due from getting fed. Even a succubus needs to eat. Give me one good reason to spare your life."

Lusamine gulps "There are a lot of tastier girls! Like Captain Mallow or the Water Trial Captain. I'm sure they'd be tastier...Not to mention Kahuna Oliva!"

The man stroked his beard "And yet you think they'd fall for a trap of yours so that Demonica could eat them? Right after Gladion expresses what you have done soon? I think not!"

He turned placing on his mask to the second-in-command of his forces "Let our new recruits in"

"Yes sir!"

The new recruits of MFWD all came in as the leader looks at them snapping his fingers stripping Lusamine nude. Lusamine blushes screaming kneeling to cover herself as he turned his back to her "Hello everyone new to MFWD's cause...What you are about to witness is what happens to anyone that's a girl whom can't keep their promises...This woman Lusamine promised to bring the Sakura Cards to me and also that she'd unleash the Ultra Beasts upon this world. Now watch what happens to those that can't keep their promises...Demonica..." he then snapped his fingers sealing Lusamine's fate "Feast."

Lusamine gasps trying to stand to make a get away but Demonica grabbed Lusamine by the head with her tail then used her arms to pin Lusamine's arms at their side and she licked Lusamine's cheek "Certainly master! Now Lusamine down the hatch you go!"

"P-P-P-P-Please no!" Lusamine screamed at the leader "I'll repay you with any other kind of penalty! Spare me!"

"I have spoken" The leader told her "And my word is law. Besides, Demonica is the one I love."

Demonica then opened her jaws wide then clamped them on Lusamine's head. Lusamine's screams somehow echoed through Demonica's mouth "NNNOOO!"

The blond woman kicked out at nothing but air losing her sandals and allowing Demoncia to grab the feet holding them then Demonica proceeds to swallow Lusamine licking all of the blond woman's body as she swallowed her alive. With each swallow Lusamine found in difficult to break free and submitted to her fate once she was half way in Demonica's mouth with her butt and womanhood sticking out of Demonica's mouth. Demonica licked the private areas twice before swallowing again and this time Lusamine's feet were sticking out. With one last lick of the feet Demonica swallowed them again and ate Lusamine whole. The Succbus giggled with a fatten stomach full of Lusamine's body "You were wrong! You were tasty for a forty-year old woman, I'm sure Lillie would've tasted just as good as you. Now you'll be digested alive."

All recruits gasped as Demonica looked at them "Did you that are ladies get all that? I will eat any of you that can't keep their promises at our leader's command. Let Lusamine's failure be a warning to you all."

The recruits that were female all shivered while the male ones sort of knew that if Demonica ate females then death was ensured to males.

The Leader of MFWD looked at his recruits "As Demonica said, let this be a lesson of what happens to those that can't keep their promises. I may hate failure but what I hate even worse is those that can't keep their promises. Now remember this lesson well, and your all dismissed."

The recruits eagerly ran out not wanting him to change his mind none of the female ones wanted to be eaten by Demonica. Once they were gone, the second-in-command and Demonica turn to their leader. The second-in-Command spoke "I'll be the one to tell Faba that Lusamine was killed in action and will also tell him we are pulling out at your command."

"Do so" The leader said.

Demonica turns to him still with a fatten stomach full of Lusamine "Now what do we do?"

"Sooner or later I'll have to Duel Erin myself" he told his girlfriend "Which means I'll be going out to Duel Erin."

"You shouldn't have to master" Demonica told him "I'll duel her!"

"No!" The leader told her holding her close to him "Demonica...It's time I showed Erin some true terror, sure you have The Wicked Dreadrout and that Earthbound Immortal but I have something much worse."

Demonica gasped seeing a spark from one of her leader's cards and knew it was an Egyptian God Card "You have a God Card?"

He nodded "Yes, and unlike Marik Ishtar whom gave Odion a fake one, the card I have is another real Egyptian God Card."

Demonica looks at him "Oh, you intend to crush Erin? If so you could steal her Sakura Cards."

He smirked casting a spell on himself to turn him into a boy Erin's age, Demonica blushes red "Master?"

"Call me Jin, Demonica. This will be my disguise to Duel Erin. I won't steal her Sakura Cards when she falls to defeat against me."

"Why not Jin?" Demonica asked.

"Simple, I want to see how well her Dueling Skills are at this time. Even though I will defeat her, I want her to know the price of terror of facing off against me in a rematch in the future where I will steal her cards. Plus she may even die at the hands of a God Card if she can't beat it. My purpose is to put her out of commission for a while so we all can think of a bigger plan to succeed, due to Lusamine's failure."

"Okay then" Demonica said "But how will she know it's you and you are our leader of MFWD?"

Jin smiled at Demonica "You and my second-in-command will show up the moment I summon my God Card and beat her with it."

"Of course."

Jin walked off just as the Second-in-Command returned and looked at his leader whom was still in a ten year old boy form "Master! Faba didn't like the idea of us pulling out but he agreed to it and-Uh...Demonica..."

"Yes?"

"Whose this boy and where's our Master?"

"He's that boy you idiot! Can't you tell the difference of master's adult form from a his child form!"

"Oh!"

Jin leaves the two to show Erin he wasn't messing around.

Three days had passed since Erin with her friends ran a successful campaign to save Cosmog from Lusamine and Aether Paradise. Everyone survived thanks to Syoran and Sakura going to save Acerlora. Thanks to Yugi helping them out they were successful. Once this happened Kaiba Craft Four had left the Aether Paradise Workers that weren't aware of Aether Paradise's dark secret to work some place else. Sure three days had passed but Nebby whom had changed forms still wasn't moving. Now while Kaiba acted like it was no big deal, Yugi ensured Lillie that Nebby was okay, possibly resting.

Now that this emergency was over, everyone now went back to their normal routines. For Tatsuya, and Seto Kaiba, this meant learning. Erin also took her lessons from Pegasus himself. At the moment, while the adults were away, Erin sat down with the rest of her friends, Acerola, Alexis, Blair, Phineas, Ferb, Gladion, Joey, Lillie and Yuya. Phineas had called a meeting between the group of friends.

"What's up Phineas?" Lillie asked.

Phineas answered "We struck a good brutal blow to mostly your mother but also to MFWD. What both groups wanted to do with the Ultra Beasts, Ferb and I can't still point point."

"Yeah" Joey said "But we are ahead of the game and they can't do that easily now that we have Nebby back!"

Gladion shook his head "Wheeler...Open up your eyes! Sure we struck a blow but we need to expect MFWD to attack us for revenge."

Ferb nodded "All villains will lash out with their revenge plans."

"Let's just say you three are right about a possible revenge plan. What sort of revenge plan are we looking out for?" Alexis asked.

Phineas shrugged "Ferb and I aren't sure yet Alexis but we can say it's not going to be something we all are going to like."

"Then we'll just have to watch over our backs!" Yuya said "They will come out searching for us I suppose and when we find them we'll take them out like we always do!"

"I suggest we put everyone on patrols" Phineas advised the group checking the numbers "Let's see we have Alexis, Acerola, Joey, Yuya, Lillie, Gladion, Blair and Erin, then add in myself and Ferb...That's ten...So if we pick our partners we can watch over our backs. Ferb is with me."

"Then Acerola can stick with me" Alexis said "Who knows we might find something."

Yuya turned to Joey "Shall we team up to search an area?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Joey said "I'm game!"

"Then Lillie and I got one route" Gladion suggested.

"That just leaves Erin and Blair to watch each others backs" Alexis said.

Blair smiles looking at Erin "How about it Erin? We take a good walk together as friends like we always had done?"

"Sure!" Erin said.

"Alright then that's the teams" Phineas said "Then we'll set out at once to look out for whatever MFWD may have planned for us!"

With this the group of eight split into four groups. From afar Jin, using his astral image ability easily spied on the movement. He smirked thinking to himself that this would be too easy. By splitting the groups up this made them easy pickings. He dialed into Demonica "Demonica, you and my Second-in-Command should send our forces out in Duel attire."

"Certainly!" Demonica said "What for?"

"Using my Astral image, I was able to locate and hear what is going on. Erin is splitting up with her friends. I want her friends to be delayed. Tell the soldiers to not equip themselves with blasters as I want no full scale killing, they are to Duel the enemy."

"Certainly!" Demonica said.

"Feel free to tell my second-in-command to Duel one of Erin's friends as well. You can also take one on."

Demonica licks her lips "Alexis?"

"Why not" he told her "But don't eat her if you beat her."

"Ah...You're no fun master..."

He smiled at her complaint "Remember you and my second-in-command must be able to reach my area once I got my God Card out and beat Erin with it. So even if you ate Alexis that may slow you down from reaching me...After all you must still be full of Lusamine."

Demonica blushes checking her stomach "I am..."

Jin turned "Good, now I want the duelist of our forces to be overwhelming but not with blasters...So that Erin's friends are delayed from getting to her in time."

"Gotcha!"

With that Jin hung up on Demonica and the Succubus turns to the Second-in-Command "We got a job to do...Master wants us to distract Erin's friends whom have divided themselves up into four groups."

"Got it" the second-in-Command said.

With this the two began regrouping their forces.

Alexis and Acerola had left Pegasus's mansion and were on their to a schoolyard. It was the school Erin and Blair used to go to. As they get to the area Alexis saw movement. The Obelisk Blue raised a hand towards Acerola "Acerola, did you just see that?"

Acerola did see what she saw "I did, but it was too brief! I thought I saw a shadow briefly run by."

The two walked closer to the shadow not even thinking to call for help. The two even walked towards the back of the schoolyard where Demonica hid herself in a tree looking downward. She was still a bit fat but still could Duel with all her heart out. She smirked seeing Acerola's head underneath her. Seeing the confused Ghost Trial Captain pause underneath her tree, Demonica seized her chance licking her lips wanting to devour her but would obey her master's wishes. Still she had to capture Acerola whom wasn't a Duelist and take her out of comission so that she could not warn the others.

"I don't see anyone here Alexis" Acerola said "Maybe it was our imagination."

"Couldn't have been if both of us saw it" Alexis said.

"Imagination can be a powerful tool" Acerola said then she screams as Demonica reached down grabbing her and pulling her up.

"Acerola!" Alexis shouted hearing the scream.

She turned around only to find herself alone "Where did you disappear to?"

"Umph!" came a response from above.

Alexis heard this and looked up to see Demonica whom had tied Acerola to a tree branch "Uh-oh! Demonica!"

Demonica even gagged Acerola "Yep, it's me Alexis."

Alexis thought of running but at Demonica's snap she found herself surrounded by MFWD soldiers. Alexis thought about calling for help but Demonica screeched like a banshee to disable Alexis's device. Not only did this happen but it also caused Alexis to kneel on her knees in pain as the scream hurt her ears "What was that for?"

Demonica giggled "That was for you not contacting your friends...You are stuck here for a while..."

"What are you going to do with Acerola?" Alexis demanded.

Demonica answered "Nothing yet! She'll be tied here now Duel me if you want to free Acerola."

"Let me guess if I lose you'll eat us both!"

"Tempting" Demonica said pointing to her stomach "But I've already eaten someone can you guess who I did?"

Alexis did know "Lusamine..."

Demonica nodded "Yep, but it's your lucky day, Duel me and I'll allow you to free your friend. I have to be quick about it though, I'm on a tight schedule so let's get this done quickly."

"Shouldn't one of us Duel her first Commander Demonica?" a soldier asked.

"No" Demonica said "I'll deal with the Obelisk Blue, you all must head out to intercept the other four members of Erin's team ether one-on-one or two-on two at a time. Master's orders."

"Yes ma'am!"

Alexis somehow had an idea of what happened but with her device disabled she had no choice but to accept the Duel "Fine! If you want to Duel Demonica then let's get this done!"

Demonica leaps off the branch landing in front of Alexis Duel Disk ready as her soldiers spread out to engage the others "Agreed!"

The two activate their Duel Disks, drew their top five Cards and shouted " **DUEL!** "

 **Alexis's Life Points: 4000**

 **Demonica's Life Points: 4000**

In her tree Acerola shook her head not believing she had been captured by Demonica again. Even while tied she tried to struggle free from her binds.

Phineas and Ferb were on another trail patrolling the Kaiba Dome, they feared MFWD might try to attack the Kaiba Dome but had a feeling Kaiba would easily handle most threats, but in their heads the more help Kaiba had the more the Kaiba Dome would be protected. Not only did they patrol the Kaiba Dome but it was everything else in between. Just like Acerola they spotted movement and before the boys could react they were surrounded by MFWD forces.

"Looks like we were right Ferb, they are out to get us" Phineas told his brother.

Ferb looked at them pointing to their hands and Phineas saw it too "Yeah, that's strange, they aren't armed with blasters...Just Duel Disks...Wonder what they want."

Two soldiers of MFWD strolled up Duel Disks on and it was then Phineas sighed "Well they want to Duel us...Well Ferb, let's team up to take this group on!"

The two brothers activated their Duel Disks, drawing their top five cards shouting " **Duel!** "

Lillie and Gladion were trying to figure out how to wake up Nebby while they were patrolling the harbor. Just like Phineas and Ferb they were surrounded by MFWD Soldiers two of which stepped up. One of them told Lillie and Gladion what had happened to their mother. Lillie gasped horrified that her mother died a horrible death, eaten and digested alive. The blond girl kneels crying heavily as Gladion stepped up for her also feeling bad as he eyes the soldiers wanting to destroy them but seeing they weren't armed with blasters he knew activating his own Duel Armor wasn't the answer "I know mother was crazy at times and selfish but not even she deserved to die like that! I want to find and Duel Demonica alone! I'll teach her to eat our mother!"

"Too bad she choose her new target in Alexis" another soldier muttered "That being said you two won't get to her, we are here to delay you."

Gladion activated his Duel Disk "Then I'll have to destroy each and everyone one of you to get to Demonica, I will!"

Lillie sobbed not believing her mother died like that but gets up as well wiping tears from her eyes "Mother...This is for you now..."

She eyes the soldiers "I'll help you too brother!"

"Let's take these jerks down!" Gladion told her.

"Let's!" Lillie agreed "Phineas and Ferb told us the Duel Armor Mode can function into lethal blows to their Life Points providing we find that button."

The two manage to find the button and activate their Duel Disks to duel the soldiers. Gladion and Lillie were going on the warpath to avenge their mother.

Yuya and Joey were checking another area downtown Japan. In fact they were at the area where it was the girls only recruiting forest. Sure neither of them were girls but it was going to be a sure fact they were going to be attacked. They were right no sooner had they arrived were they surrounded by female soldiers of MFWD and the Second-in-Command. He looks at Joey "I see we meet again Wheeler."

Joey pumped up his fists "Make it easier on yourself and tell us what you are up to!"

"We aren't up to anything" the second-in-Command lied.

"Liar!" both Yuya and Joey shouted.

The Second-in-Command smirked "We aren't up to anything major now, just still trying to get our hands on the Sakura Cards which we'll do in time, but we have two people to deal with for trespassing in the girls only recruiting area."

"So you want to go at it again?" Joey demanded "Come on I'll take you on again!"

A female soldier stood up and Joey gasped "MAI!"

Sure enough the female nodded "Yes, Joey, it's me."

"Why are you with the enemy?"

"I'm here and on the winning side" Mai said and it was then Yuya saw that she might've been under a spell and whispered something to Joey's ears. Joey heard this "Are you saying she might be under some kind of mind control?"

Yuya nodded "Yes but that's only if she is under mind control, perhaps if you can beat her in a Duel you can snap her out of it."

Joey pumped up his fists eying Mai "Then I'll deal with you Mai!"

"Good" Mai told him.

The Second-in-Command eyed Yuya "And you Yuya will have me as your opponent."

"I'll be glad to take you on!" Yuya told him "I won't allow your organization to do what you please just to get your hands on the Sakura Cards which have the right to live"

"Those cards belong to my master by right" The Second-in-Command spoke "They don't belong in Erin's or her mother Sakura's hands."

Yuya frowned this guy was more nuts than he thought "How can those cards be wrong when Sakura Kinomoto released them by accident and went out to get them back? Then she had to rewrite them as Sakura Cards. If those cards were your master's by right, why would they expose themselves to Sakura when she was younger around Erin's age? It wasn't a mistake that Sakura discovered the Clow Book after all."

"It was by fate she discovered them and accidentally released them...Her house when she was younger must've been the house that the Clow Book was hiding in. I'll show you that those cards belong to my master now."

Yuya shook his head then eyed him activating his Duel Disk as did the Second-in-Command as well "Then come at me! Ladies and Gentlemen! Let's get this Duel underway!"

"Let's Mr. Entertainment Duelist!" The second-in-Command told Yuya "And I'll crush you quickly!"

The two then drew their top five cards and shouted " **Duel!** "

 **Yuya's Life Points: 4000**

 **Second-in-Command's Life Points: 4000**

While the Duels were going on, Blair and Erin were walking around watching each others back. Erin felt happy to be around Blair. To her Blair completed her life, she wasn't sure where she'd be if she hadn't met her. Blair winked at her happily feeling the same in the inside. The two girls were indeed besties, but something in Blair made her want Erin even more. Blair blushes unsure if she should tell Erin this feeling, what if Erin didn't feel the same thing. As they were walking around it is then Erin stopped.

"What's wrong Erin?" Blair asked.

Erin pointed seeing Jin "A boy is coming our way."

Blair looked at the direction of the point then saw the boy "What's the matter?"

"That boy came out of nowhere..." Erin warned "But he doesn't appear to wear a Mask...Still I can sense that he's magical somehow..."

Blair wasn't sure how to help Erin out on detecting Magic in others since she wasn't a Magic Girl, however she too now suspected this boy wasn't someone as he appeared to be. The boy came closer with Blair speaking out "WHO ARE YOU?!"

"The name is Jin" The boy answered "And I've come to Duel Erin."

Erin blinked "How do you know my name?!"

Jin answered "Anyone that's a Duelist can recognize the other Duelist. Word on the streets say you are an incredible Duelist and I myself have never been beaten before."

"I have!"

"Yes, that you have been, once to Pegasus, once to Jaden Yuki, and once to Tatsuya whom you lost your spirit too."

"How do you know she lost those three Duels?" Blair asked.

Jin looks at her and Erin "My parents own a dueling database which contains each result of each Duelist. I simply came to Duel Erin to see how well she has progressed as a Duelist because I can see one day she can become one great duelist. Now Erin, Duel me. I promise you won't regret it"

Erin and Blair wasn't sure what was going on but this boy seemed to have explained things well enough for them to believe it. Still Blair was unsure if Erin should accept a Duel from Jin. She suspected he still wasn't whom he seemed to be but she had no proof of disproving him yet "Careful Erin...Something is weird about this situation."

"True" Erin admitted "But if it's a Duel he wants he'll get one!"

Erin looked directly at Jin "I accept the Duel."

Jin smiled "Why thank you Erin, let's do this!"

As he is speaking, Blair could've sworn just as he said the words 'let's do this' that his eyes glowed a devilish red color but that was only for a moment. Both Erin and Jin activated their Duel Disks, drew their top five Cards and shouted " **DUEL!** "

 **Erin's Life Points: 4000**

 **Jin's Life Points: 4000**

Jin was polite bowing to Erin even to give her a false sense of that maybe he wasn't too bad, and she bought it as well as Blair "Ladies first."

"Why thank you" Erin said "It's my move!"

She looked at her hand "I'll Summon, **Cyber Phoenix** in defense mode! And that'll end my turn!"

Cyber Phoenix appears on the field in defense mode **DEF: 1600**

"Not a bad start and a smart move" Jin tells Erin "It's my move, I draw!"

Jin drew his card and checked his hand then saw a move "First, I'll start by activating the Spell Card **Gold Sarcophagus!** "

Erin gulped knowing what that card does as she had that in her own deck but he explained anyway "Now I get to search through my deck and remove from play one card from it, then after two whole turns have passed, the card I removed from play goes back into my hand!"

He searched his deck and frowned a bit thinking _Of course, my deck would put my God Card as the last card in my deck._ Then he removed the card he wanted which was his God Card.

"Next" Jin told Erin "I'll set one Monster in defense mode, then activate the Continuous Spell Card: **Shard of Greed!** "

Shard of Greed appeared on Jin's side of the field as well as a face-down Monster. Jin explained "Now every one of my Stand By Phases that passes, this card gains one Shard Counter, once I get two of them I can discard this card to the Graveyard to draw two cards."

Blair looked at the boys set up thinking _Okay, this can't be good, both Shard of Greed and Gold Sarcophagus take two turns to fully activate. What this man has planned for Erin can't be good._

"Turn end" Jin told Erin.

"It's my move!" Erin announced "I draw!"

She drew her card and checked her hand "I'll summon my **Neo** **Flamevell Origin** , Tuner Monster!"

A Tuner Monster appeared on her side of the field **ATK: 0**

"Next" Erin said "I'm going to tune my level two Neo Flamevell Origin with my Level four Cyber Phoenix!"

Neo Flamevell Origin split into two rings as it scanned Cyber Phoenix with Erin chanting out "Rampaging Warrior of Flames, appear from the ashes and pierce through defenses...Synchro Summon, Level 6, **Flamevell Uruquizas!** "

A bright flash of light erupted and Flamevell Uruquizas appears on Erin's side of the field. **ATK: 2100**

"Battle!" Erin announced "Flamevell Uruquizas...Attack Jin's face-down Monster! **Double Blade Flaming Slash!** "

Flamevell Uruquizas builds up fire and charges Jin's Monster with Erin speaking out "Too bad for you Jin! Because if Flamevell Urqueizas attacks a Monster in defense mode and it's Attack Points are higher than your Monster's defenses, he delivers piercing damage!"

Jin gasped in surprise as this as a Monster never reported to him by his forces but understandingly he knew what it could do. There was a yelp as his Monster is struck and revealed to be as he called it " **Shiba-Warrior Taro!** " **DEF: 600**

Jin braced himself as he took the damage to his Life Points.

 **Jin's Life Points: 2500**

Erin smiled "Take that!" Then she notices Shiba-Warrior Taro was still on the field "Nani? How is it still standing?!"

Jin answered "Shiba-Warrior Toto, can't be destroyed by Battle."

Erin sighed "Well I guess you half way defended yourself...I mean I pierced your defenses but your monster still stands. However Flamevell Uruquizas second special ability comes into play, if it deals damage to my opponent, it gains three hundred more Attack Points!"

Jin wasn't too worried that this happened. **2100-2400**

"So far so good" Blair found herself saying "Erin has the early lead. And has a great way to continue on this Duel...However" she looks at the removed card not knowing what it could be and Shard of Greed "Something big is coming...I can just smell it."

"What do you suppose he could be up to?" Erin asked her.

Blair shrugged "Not sure...Yet."

"Turn end" Erin told Jin turning her attention back to Jin.

"It's my move!" Jin announced "I draw!"

He drew his card then his Stand By Phase came "Now two effects come by, one is my Shard of Greed Spell Card gains one Shard Counter and Gold Sarcophagus wines down to one turn left!"

He checked his hand "I now summon **Big-Shield Gardna** in defense mode!"

Big-Shield Gardna appeared on Jin's side of the field **DEF: 2600**

Jin now smiled at Erin "It's time I took control of what happens now, I'll tune my Level two Shield Warrior Toto-."

"That's a Tuner Monster?!" Erin asked.

"It is" Jin said "And now I'm tuning it to my level four Big-Shield Gardna!"

Shield Warrior Toto split into two rings as it scanned Big-Shield Gardna. Jin chants out "Guardian of control, appear to the field to maintain your mastery on the field...Synchro Summon, level 6... **Goyo Guardian!** "

With a bright flash of light, Goyo Guardian appeared on the field **ATK: 2800**

"A level six Monster with twenty-Eight Hundred Attack Points?!" Erin demanded not believing what she was seeing.

"Oh it's true" Jin told her "And now thanks to my Goyo Guardian, this Duel is about to take a turn for the worse for you Erin. Battle! Goyo Guardian, attack Flamevell Urqueizas! **Goyo Lariat!** "

Goyo Guardian grabbed it's whip then twirled it and sent it round and round towards Flamevell Uruquizas striking it and delivering four hundred points of damage to Erin.

Erin for some odd reason received battle damage and pants as her Life Points took the hit "What happened?" **Erin's Life Points: 3600**

Jin eyed her "Like you I'm also considered a magician myself. You must've received real battle damage that I am trying to control...That being said, I'll activate Goyo Guardian's Special Ability! Whenever he destroys a Monster by Battle, instead of your Monster going to the Graveyard, I get to take control of that monster but it is brought back to my side of the field in defense mode!"

"Say what?!" Erin demanded not liking that.

She watches as her destroyed Monster now is forced to come onto Jin's side of the field but was in defense mode **DEF: 300**

"Turn end" Jin told Erin.

Erin bit her lip and she needed a way to stall him "It's my move, I draw!"

She drew her card then went for a play, she had Blazeman in her hand and another Fire Monster which was Elemental Hero Burstinitrix, but Elemental Hero Nova Master wouldn't help her much, well it would in dispatching her Flamevell Uruquizas but it would be taken out during Jin's next turn and most likely be taken control over. She didn't have shrink in her hand but she did have Avion and it gave her an idea "I summon, **Elemental Hero Blazeman** in defense mode!"

Elemental Hero Blazeman appeared on the field **DEF: 1700**

"Doing that allows me to activate his ability" Erin told Jin "He allows me to search my deck and add one Polymerization to my hand!"

She now receives Polymerization "Next, I'll activate the Spell Card: **Polymerization!** "

Her Spell Card activated and she explained what she was fusing "With it I'll fuse **Elemental Hero Avion** and **Elemental Hero Burstintrix** in my hand!

The two Elemental Heroes began to fuse as Erin chants out "Hero of the Phoenix of unlimited life, rise from the flames and emerge...Fusion Summon...Level 6 **Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer!** "

Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer appeared on Erin's side of the field **ATK: 2100**

"Now" Erin told Jin "Battle! Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer attack Flamevell Uruquizas! **Phoenix Slash** "

Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer charges forward and swiped it's hands at Flamevell Uruquizas destroying it.

Blair smiled seeing that Erin was so far keeping up with Jin, whatever Jin had planned with his cards, Erin needed to make sure this boy's plans weren't easily going to be accomplished.

Erin smiled "Turn end!"

"It's my move!" Jin announced "I draw!"

He drew his card then his stand by Phase activated "Now, my Shard of Greed gains one more Counter on it and my removed card comes back into my hand."

While this was happening, Jin was unaware that Yugi at his house felt what was coming. Yugi Muto felt this in his heart and felt as if this was Slifer the Sky Dragon's calling. Thinking it had been stolen from his deck Yugi rushes to check only to find it still in his deck. He is then left with one horrifying possibility, there were real Two Slifer the Sky Dragons. He was quite sure Pegasus only made one copy. Whatever the case was Yugi ran out of his room in the direction of Erin's house knowing that this wouldn't end well for Erin and to inform Pegasus about the possibility of there being two Slifer the Sky Dragons out.

Back at Erin's Duel, she watches as Jin now hit his Main Phase one "You destroying Flamevell Uruquizas was merely a small set back! I'll now destroy my Shard of Greed continuous Trap Card so I can now draw two more cards!"

With this he now had six cards in his hand and he checked his cards having Revival Jam, Marshmellon, Negate Attack, Brain Control, Junk Defender, and his God Card, Slifer the Sky Dragon. Oh how he got a winning hand but he couldn't quite overpower Erin just yet. He needed at least one more turn to pull a win off or at least change the field so that his win was easily foreseen. His laughter echoed as he looked at Erin "You've Dueled well so far Erin, but coming one turn from now you are going to find yourself in big trouble, for now I'll continue this turn as there is some work to be done, "I shall now Summon my **Revival Jam** in attack mode." Revival Jam appears on the field in defense mode **DEF: 500**

"Next" Jin tells Erin "Battle, Goyo Guardian attack her Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer! **Goyo Lariat!** "

"I'm afraid you lost it!" Erin told him not sure what he meant that she only had one turn left before he won this Duel "Phoenix Enforcer can't be destroyed by Battle!"

"True" Jin told her "But while it's in attack mode I can still deliver damage!"

Erin nodded flinching a bit as his attack hit her monster delivering battle damage to her.

 **Erin's Life Points: 2900**

Jin looks at Erin calmly "As I said, by my calculations one more turn is all you get before I turn this Duel. Better try to defeat both of my monsters, because other wise you are toast."

Blair wasn't sure what he meant but she did see a spark coming from one of his cards and she knew what sparks meant, it had to be a God Card, she bit her lip not wanting to know what God Card this man had. She eyes Erin warning her "Erin he maybe right...I'm not liking what he's saying."

Erin nodded "Very well, it's my move...I draw!"

As she is drawing Yugi had arrived at Erin's house knocking on the door. Sakura and Syoran answered and Yugi explained to them that he had a feeling something bad was going to happen to Erin. After Sakura told them Erin with her friends went out to try to stop MFWD from whatever plan they had, the three left the house to get to Erin's side. Syoran knew that his daughter's life was now in even more danger than before. Sakura called Pegasus to inform him of what Yugi told her and indeed Pegasus was shocked to hear that there was a possibility that a second God Card was out. He agreed to meet them at Erin's location. The two parents, Yugi ran to get to the area to get Erin to safety if she needed it. Will they reach Erin in time and is Jin right about this current turn being Erin's last find out next time...Too Be continued.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Uh-oh cliff hanger! Classic Yugioh cliff hanger except for the family part. Anyway can Erin defeat Jin or is it too late? Next chapter is Chapter 46: Mask Revenge P2:** _ **While all her friends except Blair are still Dueling MWFD, Erin takes on Jin whom is secretly MFWD's leader whom has a nasty surprise for Erin.**_

 **Note, There are massive Duels in the next chapter at least the finishing Duels specifically Demonica vs. Alexis, as well as Yuya vs. MFWD's second-in-Command and finally to the conclusion of Erin vs. Jin which I won't spoil who wins but please note it'll be the last loss that character gets.**


	47. Chapter 46: Masked Revenge P2

Chapter 46: Mask Revenge P2

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or Yugioh. I do own Erin. Also Erin's Rival Tatsuya is another OC I own.**

MFWD had caught Erin and her friends completely off guard. Of course none of them realized that Erin was Dueling against MFWD Leader whom was out for blood and for revenge. Demonica was Dueling against Alexis, while Phineas with his brother Ferb dueled against half of an army of MFWD soldiers. Gladion and Lillie were partnered up against the other half of MFWD army. Joey sadly would have to be facing off against a brainwashed Mai, while Yuya was Dueling against the Second-in-Command. While her friends were separated, this left Erin to be dueling against Jin whom she and Blair didn't know was MFWD leader.

Alexis stared at Demonica, determined to save Acerola again, last time during the raid on Aether Paradise's headquarters to save Nebby, she had nearly ended up getting caught instead, Acerola came to Alexis's rescue only to be grabbed instead and taken, nearly eaten too. Alexis knew she had to act quickly, she had never seen the tag Duel Erin had against Demoncia but she had a feeling she wouldn't like it. Right now both Duelist had four thousand Life Points and Alexis decided to go first "I'll start things off!"

"Go ahead" Demonica told Alexis "Won't make much of a difference."

"We'll see" Alexis said she checked her drawn hand of 5 cards believing that she had a great hand already, Alexis actually smiled as she thought _Time to pull off a typical Jaden Yuki move, Fusion Summoning on Turn one or two usually_ "For starters, I activate the Spell Card **Polymerization!** I'll fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater together in order to Fusion Summon, **Cyber Blader!** "

Alexis's Fusion Monster appeared on her side of the field **ATK: 2100** "Turn end."

"Strong turn" Demonica said "It's my move, I draw!"

Demonica drew her card then she giggled evilly "You aren't too bad Alexis, but you aren't the only one that can Fusion Summon now, I'll activate my own Spell Card **Polymerization!** And I'll use it to Fuse **Dark Blade** with **Pitch Dark Dragon!** "

Dark Blade and Pitch Dark Dragon appeared briefly and began to fuse with Demonica chanting out "Warrior of Darkness, ride your noble Dragon as if it were your noble steed to terrorize the enemy! Fusion Summon, Level 6, **Dark Blade the Dragon Knight!** "

Dark Blade the Dragon Knight appeared on Demonica's side of the field **ATK: 2200**

"Next" Demonica said "I'll activate the Field Spell Card: **Savage Colosseum!** "

A Colosseum appeared on Demonica's side of the field and while Alexis didn't know exactly what was in Demonica's deck she knew for sure it contained an Earthbound Immortal and Demonica had just set up one requirement of an Earthbound Immortal, a face-up Field Spell. "Now" Demonica said to Alexis "This Field Spell Card requires all Monsters to attack if they are able to, and both you and I have our Life Points increased by the difference one takes."

Alexis nodded with Demonica also now speaking up "Now I'll also activate the Equip Spell Card Black Pendent, attaching it to my Dark Blade the Dragon Knight, doing so will increase his attack Points by five hundred!"

Dark Blade the Dragon Knight's Attack Points rose **2200-2700**

"Now" Demonica said evilly "Battle, Dark Blade the Dragon Knight attack Cyber Blader!"

Alexis stood ready "Cyber Blader's effect changes depending on how many Monsters you Control! Since you have one out, she can't be destroyed by battle once per turn"

"True" Demonica said "But while she's in attack Mode you'll still suffer the delicious Battle Damage!"

Alexis watches frowning at this not wanting to admit that but it was true. It was one thing to have your Monster tie with another when your opponent expected it to be destroyed and his card wouldn't due to it's own Equip Spell but when one Monster was stronger the battle damage still was counted.

Dark Blade the Dragon Knight attacked Cyber Blader slicing her and while she stood the damage was calculated on Alexis's Life Points while Demonica's Life Points increased.

 **Alexis's Life Points: 3400**

 **Demonica's Life Points: 4600**

The Obelisk Blue wasn't expecting any real pain though but she felt it and kneels panting "What just happened? Are you one the Shadow Rider?"

Demonica shook her head "I'm not a Shadow Rider, I serve my leader proudly as his girlfriend."

"Who'd want to date a Succubus?" Alexis inquired.

Demonica giggled "Naughty men whom want to have the best sex in the world!" the succubus eyes Alexis whom didn't see her boots vanishing revealing her tasty feet to her "Besides Alexis, any Demon can trigger actual Battle Damage...Besides even when I do beat you I can't eat you or your friend, master forbids it. So I'm going to enjoy taking you down Alexis and the more I see of your body the more tastier you will become to me."

Alexis stood up then briefly looked down seeing that she was barefoot blushing "You can also strip people?!"

Demonica shook her head yes "Call it a preview of what I'll be eating next time if I catch you and defeat you in a Duel! I don't do it often especially if there is a guy around the girl like Erin but I would've done it to Erin during the last Duel too but she had Yugi with her."

Alexis stood up "Great...But I'm not out yet!"

"You might as well be giving up" Demonica told her "Now for Dark Blade the Dragon Knight's ability, any time he deals Battle Damage to you I can remove up to three Monsters in your Graveyard! So I'll remove the only two Monsters you already have in it, Etiole Cyber and Blade Skater!"

Alexis watches as her two Monsters were removed. Demonica giggled "I'll set a card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my move!" Alexis announced "I draw!"

Alexis drew her card "I'll activate the Spell Card: **Pot of Greed!** , it allows me to Draw two more cards!"

With this she drew two cards "I'll summon **Cyber Tuto!** "

Cyber Tuto appeared on Alexis's side of the field **ATK: 1000**

"Next" Alexis said "I'll equip Cyber Blader with the Equip Spell Card: Fusion Weapon, it'll increase her Attack Points by fifteen hundred!"

With this Alexis's Fusion Monster gained a gun and it's attack points increased **2100-3600**

"Battle!" Alexis ordered " If Cyber Tuto is on my side of the field and you have a Monster that's stronger than she is, she can attack you directly! So Cyber Tuto, attack Demonica directly!"

Demonica growls a bit as Cyber Tuto skips towards her then lashes out a kick at her face. Demonica felt this and hissed "I'll make you pay for that!"

 **Demonica's Life Points: 3600**

 **Alexis's Life Points: 4400**

"Not sure if you will" Alexis said "Because now my Cyber Blader can attack your Dark-Blade the Dragon Knight so Go Cyber Blader blast it away!"

Cyber Blader took aim at Dark Blade the Dragon Knight then fired at Demonica but she was ready "I activate my Continuous Trap Card: **Fiendish Chain!** "

A chain wrapped around Cyber Blader with Demonica explaining the effect "With Fiendish Chain in play I can stop any Effect Monster from attacking me, and while this chain remains on the field that Monster can't attack or switch Battle Positions and most of all it's effects are negated!"

Alexis frowned having walked into that one she checked her hand "I'll set one card-face down and I'll end my turn!"

"It's my move!" Demonica announced "I draw!"

She drew her card now having just two cards in it and she giggled "I'll activate the Spell Card: **Double Spell** , it'll allow me to use one of your Spell Cards you used last turn and I'll choose to use your **Pot of Greed's** card effect, so I'll draw two more cards!"

With this Demonica was able to draw two more cards and sadly for Alexis she had drawn a winning hand this turn "I'll summon **Double Coston!** "

A weird dividing amoeba monster appeared **ATK: 1700**

"Next" Demonica told Alexis "I'll activate the Spell Card: **Double Summon!** "

Alexis gulped checking the field with Demonica grinning "You've lost! Double Coston's effect allows me to treat it as two tributes if I'm Summoning a Dark Monster which I am! I offer him up in order to Summon, **Earthbound Immortal Ccappapu**!"

Alexis gasped as she saw souls of people began getting sucked into a vortex. The Vortex sucked the souls out and once this was done, Earthbound Immortal Ccappapu appeared **ATK: 3000**

Alexis stepped back alarmed then looked at her Trap Card which was Attack and receive, it wouldn't help her against this change of events. "Now" Demonica told Alexis seeing the Obelisk Blue shift unease "Time to be finished, Dark Blade the Dragon Knight attack Cyber Tuto!"

Alexis watches as Demonica's Monster strikes her Cyber Tuto destroying her while damaging Alexis's Life Points and increasing Demonica's by the same amount with Alexis's clothes starting to melt off causing the Obelisk Blue girl to be in her bra and underwear.

 **Alexis's Life Points: 2700**

 **Demonica's Life Points: 5300**

Alexis had to try "I'll activate Trap Card: Attack and receive, now you'll take 700 points of damage!"

Demonica allows this to happen "So weak at a counter attack Alexis..." **Demonica's Life Points: 4600**

Demonica licks her lips at the half naked Alexis "Now to finish you off, Earthbound Immortal Ccappapu hasn't attacked yet but as you must know by now Earthbound Immortals can attack the player directly! So Earthbound Immortal Ccappapu, destroy Alexis attack her directly!"

The huge blue giant raised it's fist then shot it towards the ground. Alexis stood horrifyied as the attack strikes her and reduces her Life Points to zero. There was a big explosion as Alexis was on her stomach badly injured on the point of near death.

 **Alexis's Life Points: 0**

 **Demonica's Life Points: 4600**

Demonica walked over to a completely naked Alexis whom she picked up by her hair. The defeated Obelisk Blue gasps with fright as the Succubus inspected her body "I win! Just like I had a feeling I would."

Democia giggled touching Alexis's breasts "Oh I look forward to snacking on these one day...But-" She deliberately dropped the injured Obelisk Blue onto her butt not even caring if Alexis would live "Seeing you naked and defeated like this is pleasure enough. I've done my part now rest to recover or die here. Now I must go to my master."

Demonica walked away leaving Alexis to lay on the ground crying that Demonica didn't seem to respect anyone. Acerola watched from the tree and tries to free herself. She made little progress but managed to then after removing her gag she ran over to the Obelisk Blue "Alexis hang in there!"

Alexis eyes her in pain "I'm trying to...Oh I'm trying to."

Acerola looked around for help and shouted for it "CAN SOMEONE PLEASE HELP US!"

Luckily for her Tatsuya and Yuzu were walking downtown and once they spotted the huge Earthbound Immortal ran towards it. Tatsuya heard Acerola's shout and arrived on the scene to see a naked Alexis. He covered his eyes as he turned to Yuzu "I think I'll let you handle this Yuzu"

Yuzu nodded reaching for her cell phone realizing Alexis needed medical attention and the Obelisk Blue would most likely die without it she dialed 911 calling for help "911, what's your emergency?"

"We need an ambulance here!" Yuzu said "A friend of ours is lying badly injured and she can't move."

"What's your location?" was the dispatcher.

Yuzu looked at the nearest sign which was a schoolyard and answered.

The dispatcher nodded "Alright we're sending an ambulance, don't worry help is on the way."

Yuzu nodded as the four waited for the ambulance to arrive. Yuzu turned to Acerola "Why did Alexis Duel Demonica in the first place?"

Acerola answered "Demonica forced her into it. She had captured me again and used me to lure Alexis into a forced Duel..."

Tatsuya studied the scene "Odd for Demonica to target just Alexis and you...Where are the others?"

Alexis gasped out the answer " Demonica mentioned...To her soldiers to attack our friends, make sure they are separated from Erin..."

That was all Tatsuya needed to hear, he knew right away Erin was the target again but this time it was most likely from the leader "Yuzu! Stay here!"

"Where are you going Tatsuya?!" Yuzu shouted at him.

Tatsuya looked at her "I'm going to find Erin! She maybe my rival but she is in danger! Perhaps she is being engaged and is on the brink of defeat too. Then I can interfere and save her. I gotta see if she can be saved too."

"Alright" Yuzu said.

Tatsuya raced off trying to find Erin knowing time was on the essence. If he was right then MFWD leader was behind this attack. As he was running he knew for a fact that if Alexis fell in a Duel and got badly injured up to the point she had her clothes completely removed then on the brink of death. He didn't recall Kaiba saying anything to him about real life battle damage but from what he saw with Alexis he immediately was smart enough to put two and two together.

In another part of the city, Joey was dueling against Mai, while Yuya was up against MFWD second-in-Command. Joey looked at Mai knowing she was being mind controlled and followed Yuya's suggestion on going to beat her in a Duel to save her. Joey recalled the time she joined the members the organization that had the seal of Ororicalcos. That was when she went willingly but now Joey was able to clearly see she was being brainwashed. He took a deep breathe "Alright Mai, I'm here to snap you out of it again...Let's get this done!"

"We shall Joey" Mai said "And I'll start us off."

She checked her hand "I'll summon **Cyber Harpie** in attack mode!"

Cyber Harpie appeared on the field **ATK: 1800**

"Next" Mai promised Joey "I'll activate the Equip Spell Card: **Rose Whip!** It'll increase my Cyber Harpy Lady by three hundred!"

Joey watches unphased by this **1800-2100**

"Turn end" Mai told Joey.

"Then it's my move Mai, I draw!" Joey drew his card "For starters, I'll set one monster on the field in defense mode, then I'll set one card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my move!" Mai announced "I draw!"

She drew her card "Now I'll activate the Spell Card: **Elegant Egotist!**!"

She then nodded "Since Cyber Harpie's effect allows her to be treated as Harpie Lady, I can now use this Spell Card to Special Summon **Harpie Lady Sisters** from my deck!"

Harpie Lady's Sisters appeared on the field **ATK: 1950**

"Battle!" Mai announced "Harpie Lady's Sisters attacks your face-down monster, then after it is destroyed my Cyber Harpie can attack directly!"

Harpie Lady Sisters attacked Joey's Monster which was revealed to be as he called it "Fortress Warrior!" **DEF 1200**

Mai gasped seeing it withstand her Monster's attack. Joey looked at Mai "You'll have to do better than that Mai! Fortress Warrior can't be destroyed by battle in one attack each turn! And any Battle Damage I receive is zero!"

"Fascinating Wheeler!" Mai told him "But it'll be destroyed now, Cyber Harpy attack his Fortress Warrior!"

"I'm gonna have to stop you!" Joey warned "Because now, I'll activate my Trap Card: **Kunai with Chain!** "

Joey's face-down card activated with Joey explaining the effect "Now, with this I can select up to three options when I activate this card but I'll only activate it's first effect, it switches your attacking Monster into defense mode!"

"NO WAY!" Mai shouted as her Monster is switched into defense mode **DEF: 1000**

"Oh yes way!" Joey told her "I ain't got time to mess with you Mai. So I'm going to save you in a quick manner!"

"I'll set one card face-down and it'll end my turn" Mai told Joey.

"It's my move then!" Joey announced "I draw!"

He drew his card then nodded "Sweetness! I'm going to Summon my **Luck Synchron** Tuner Monster!"

Luck Synchron appeared on Joey's side of the field **ATK: 500**. Joey then spoke "By summoning him It'll activate two of it's special effects one of it is it increases a Non-Tuner Monster's level by one! So with Luck Synchron's effect, I'll use it to increase Fortress Warrior's level by 1!"

Fortress Warrior's level increased by one **2-3**. "Next" Joey said "The second effect of Luck Synchron activates I get to roll a six sided die and the effect Luck Synchron gains from that is then passed down to it's Synchro Monster it is used for!"

He rolled the dice in his hand then revealed it shouting "Come on, Luck Synchro my good old trusty Tuner Monster, give me something good!"

Joey was hoping for the effect that would allow his Synchro Monster when Synchro Summoned to gain two hundred more attack Points for every Monster in his Graveyard and Mai's Monsters would lose that same amount instead however he got something better for the situation, the die lands on a five! Joey saw this and grinned "Sweetness never got that result before, so now Mai watch and learn as I'm about to give you a rude awakening!"

"Strong words Wheeler but that won't save you when you have a Monster with 500 attack points and your Fortress Warrior is in defense mode!"

"They maybe strong words Mai but I can certainly back it up, especially with this, you forgot Luck Synchron is a **Tuner Monster!** Which means I can now preform a Synchro Summon and I know which Monster to Synchro Summon!"

Mai gasped "No! You can't do that!"

"Oh yes I can" Joey said "Watch and learn how to do it Mai! I'm going to tune my level three Luck Synchron, with my level three Fortress Warrior!"

Luck Synchron split into three rings as it scans Fortress Warrior with Joey chanting out " Warrior of Luck, answer the call. Come out and shine your Luck under the rainbow. Synchro Summon...Level 6... **Luck Warrior!** "

In a bright flash of light Luck Warrior appears on Joey's side of the field **ATK: 2500**

"Blast it!" Mai roared out not believing what she seen while still under mind control.

"It's about to get worse!" Joey said "But we'll continue shall we, time for Battle, Luck Warrior, attack Cyber Harpy! **Luck Slash**!

"Sure my Monster is weaker!" Mai told Joey "But I won't suffer battle damage due to her being in defense mode!"

Joey grinned then began laughing which caused Mai to snap at him even while mind controlled "What's so funny?!"

Joey answered "You think I don't know that? Well heads up Miss. Grumpy, when Luck Synchron's die effect is ether a two or five, the special effect that Synchro Monster inherits is it can deliever piercing damage!"

"SAY WHAT?!" Mai snapped then she got why "OH-NO!  
"Yep so here we go Luck Warrior strike her down!"

Luck Warrior charges then slashes with it's sword piercing through Cyber Harpy Lady's and damaging Mai's Life Points. **Mai's Life Points: 2500**

Mai glared at Joey whom pumps up his fist "And now Luck Warrior's own special ability allows him to attack twice during my Battle Phase but if he attacks the second time any Battle Damage he delivers is halved, so go Luck Warrior, attack Harpy Lady's Sisters, with **Luck Slash!** "

Mai watches in disbelief that Joey's Synchro Monster gave her this much trouble. She watches as it strikes her Harpy Lady's Sisters destroying them and damaging her Life Points even more.

 **Mai's Life Points: 2275**

"How's that for a comeback?!" Joey demanded ending his Battle Phase.

Mai growls "I'll make you pay for that! I'll activate the Trap Card: **Unforgiving Winds!** "

Mai's face-down card activated "With this Trap Card which I can only activate after my Opponent has used up all of his attacks on their Battle Phase and if the destroyed monsters were all Winged Beasts, now I can Special Summon ignoring Special Summoning conditions the two Monsters destroyed by Battle and you take damage equal to their combine total attack points!"

Joey watches as Mai's two Monsters now reappeared **ATK: 1800, 1950**

Then a heavy wind storm strikes him blowing him backwards and nearly onto his back as he took the damage and for a while he too lay on the ground in major pain. **Joey's Life Points: 250**

"You okay Joey?!" Yuya shouted seeing this happen to Joey.

"I think so!" Joey said "But leave it to Mai to have some card to bring back her Harpies to control the field...Why did I take real damage?"

The Second-in-Command laughed "You think we're going to let you all go unphased as we Duel you? Hell no! Demonica is allowing her powers so that any Duelist that's from our organization will cause you all major pain...So you can imagine what happens when you lose."

"You're too evil!" Yuya shouted at his opponent "Why go through all this to kill your opponents?"

"You've all done that to many of our soldiers with your technology...besides wasn't it your friend Phineas that put it you are at war with us?"

"Yes, but"

"But nothing" the second-in-Command told Yuya "Just cause we aren't in our own battle gear doesn't mean we want you all to get off free. We want you all to fear us, and respect us as your enemy at the same time."

"Grr..." Yuya shouted.

"I'm fine Yuya" Joey said "I just gotta pull out a win!"

"There's another effect to my Trap Card" Mai warned Joey as her Trap Card had vanished to the Graveyard "But I'll let you discover it's other effect when my turn comes again."

Joey checked his Life Points seeing them at two fifty, he had to defeat Mai in order to save her and he checked his hand "I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"It's my move!" Mai announced "I draw!"

She drew her card not getting Harpy's Feather Duster, but she got something else "I'll activate Unforgiving Wind's last effect, by removing it from play, I can Special Summon any level 5 or higher Monster from my hand and it'll increase all Winged Beast or Dragon Type Monsters on my side of the field's attack Points by 1000 until the end of my turn!"

Mai choose her Monster "And with my Trap Card's effect, I'll special Summon **Harpie's Pet Dragon** from my hand!"

Harpie's Pet Dragon appeared on the field **ATK: 2000**

"Now my Monster gains three hundred attack points per Harpy Lady on my side of the field!"

Joey watches as her Monster gained six hundred attack points. **2200-2600**

"Next" Mai said "Due to my Trap Card all of my monster's will have their attack points increased by one thousand until the end of my turn!"

Joey watches this calmly although hiding sweat as he knew that if any of Mai's attacks got through to his Monster he was finished. **1800-2800, 1950-2950, 2600-3600**

"Now" Mai ordered "Harpy's Pet Dragon attack Luck Warrior and end this Duel!"

"I don't think so!" Joey shouted "I activate one of my Trap Cards: **Skull Dice!** "

One of Joey's face-down activated and Joey explained it's effect "Now the higher the number, the more your Monster's attack is divided!"

Joey rolled the dice again and it ended up being a two. Mai gasped "Lucky!"

"I'll say it was!" Joey countered seeing this happen **3600-1800** "Now my monster is the one that's stronger! Now Luck Warrior, time to Counter-Attack **Luck Slash!** "

Luck Warrior withstood the attack then counter attacked slicing down Harpy's Pet Dragon and damaging Mai's Life Points causing her to growl out "NOOOOO WAY!" **Mai's Life Points: 1575**

Joey nodded "There goes your Dragon Mai!"

Mai looked at him "I'm not forfetting this Duel, you'll lose! Go Harpy Lady's Sister attack his Luck Warrior and end this Duel!"

"I don't think you'll get through!" Joey told Mai "I activate my second Trap Card and this time it's the Continuous Trap Card: **Fairy Box!** "

Mai growls "You got off lucky last time with Skull dice!" Mia told him "You're luck won't save you this time!"

"Want a bet?" Joey demanded "All I need is for Fairy Box to work once and I win! So here we go if I get a heads, I win Mai, if tails you win! Last chance to pull out when you have the chance!"

"Never!"

"Then it's time to decide things here and now!" Joey shouted "So here we go...So Fairy Box let's see what the results are!"

He flips the coin and by sheer luck the coin toss resulted in "HEADS!" Mai shouted angrily "HOW?!"

Joey smirked "Guess you overestimated me Mai so now your Monster's Attack Points are reduced to zero and since it's done when you declared an attack you can't pull out!"

Mai growls hating that but she had to admit defeat "Nooooo! I was so close!" **2900-0**

Harpy Lady's Sisters come at Luck Warrior again but due to not having any attack strength they did nothing and Luck Warrior counter attacked again destroying them and decimating all of Mai's Life Points. Mai screams in both a mixture of pain and a bit of hatred at having lost to Joey again. **Mai's Life Points: 0**

 **Joey's Life Points: 250**

After this, Joey saw something like a green ghost object exit out of Mai's body as she collapsed unconscious "Mai!"

He runs to make sure she was okay "Mai, say something!"

Now the Duel turns to Yuya and his opponent. Yuya looks at him "Joey won so now it's up to me to win."

"If you can"

"Oh I plan to" Yuya told him "So, why don't you have your first move!"

"I shall then" the second-in-Command told Yuya he checked his hand.

"First I shall activate the Field Spell Card: **Pandemonium!** "

The field changes to be like a skeletal graveyard of some kind. Yuya looks around it "Figures..Archfiends..."

"And now I'll activate the Spell Card: Cost Down, it'll allow me to discard one card from my hand to the Graveyard in order to lower all Monsters in my hand by two!"

He deliberately discarded Archfiend Interceptor in his hand then he choose the Monster "Now witness my **Skull Archfiend of Lightning**!"

Skull Archfiend of Lightning appeared on the second in command's side of the field. **ATK: 2500**

"Not a bad monster" Yuya said unafraid "Too bad it's in the hands of someone whom wants to kill a girl like Erin to get cards that don't belong to his organization!"

"We shall see little boy" The second-in-command said "I'll set one card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my move!" Joey announced "I draw!"

He drew his card "Sweet, this'll be a short one round, I'm going to set the Pendulum Zone using **Stargazer Magician,** and **Time Gazer Magician**.

Yuya had set the Pendlum Zone using the two Monsters and he chants out "Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! **Pendulum Summon!** Appear now! My monsters! **Xiangke Magician** **Performalpal Splashmammoth** , and **Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon!"** He also choose one other Monster chanting out Appear! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!** "

Yuya's Monsters appear on his side of the field one-by-one **ATK: 100, 1900, 2800, 2500**

"Next" Yuya told his opponent "I'll activate Performalpal Splashmamoth's effect! I can use it's effect to Fusion Summon any Dragon Fusion Monster using Monsters I have on the field without the aide of Polymerization. So, I'll fuse **Performalpal Splashmamoth** with **Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon!** "

With this Yuya chants out " Wielder of Mysterious Power, become the bright light and dwell in the eyes of the Dragon! Fusion Summon! Come Forth! Arcane Dragon Wielder of Ancient Magic! Level 8! **Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!**

Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appeared on the field **ATK: 3000**

"Now" Yuya told his opponent "Battle! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack his Skull Archfiend of Lightning! **Spiral Sky Shot!** "

Yuya's Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon roared sending out it's attack at the Second-in-Command's Monster destroying it while damaging his Life Points. **Second-in-Command's Life Points: 3500**

"Now it's over" Yuya told him "Because Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's effect allows it to attack as many times as the level of the Dragon Monster I used, and since I used a level 7 monster it can attack five times! That was just the first attack so here comes the next attack **Spiral Sky Shot!** "

"Fat chance on that!" The second-in-command cried out "I activate my Quick-Play Spell Card: **Archfiend Reinforcements!** "

His face-down card activated and the second-in-command explained "Now I can only activate this Trap Card if I'm faced with a direct attack, I can special summon up to four Archfiend tokens! For each Token I bring out you lose 500 points of damage!"

Yuya smiled "That's a really great Spell Card nearly like Scrapegoat, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to stop you!"

"Oh yeah?" The second-in-Command demanded "With what?"

"Stargazer's Magician's ability, once per turn when you activate a Spell Card effect, he can negate and destroy that card's effect!"

"NO WAY!" The second-in-Command shouted.

"Oh yes way!" Yuya said "Rune-Eyes Pendlum Dragon attack him directly, Spiral Sky Shot!"

Yuya's Monster attacked the second-in-Command and he kneels. **Second-in-Command's Life Points: 500**

"Nuts" He muttered.

"And now" Yuya told him "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack with **Strike Burst of Spirals!** "

With this the second-in command of MFWD was struck and beaten again "CURSE YOU AND YOUR PENDLUM SUMMONS!"

 **Second-in-Command's Life Points: 0**

 **Yuya's Life Points: 0**

The two boys heard a female's laugh and turned to see Demonica whom was looking at her second-in-command "Boy...Losing again are we? This time in one turn?"

"You try handling Pendulum Spamming boy!" the second-in-Command growled.

"Maybe another day" Demonica giggled then she looked secretly in the direction of where her master was Dueling Erin "Master needs us right now..."

The second-in-Command remembered why they had separated the group "Right, win or lose...Didn't matter."

"Perhaps for you it did" Demoncia muttered "Seriously you were beaten in one turn...I guess anyone could have an off day."

"Hey what are you two talking about?" Joey demanded

Demonica looks at him humming "Wouldn't you like to know? All my friend did was buy time for a group of soldiers to now get to you two for distracting."

"What do you mean by that?" Yuya asked.

The two boys heard sounds of rushing feet coming towards them then saw their backs were surrounded "Oh, that's what she meant." Yuya muttered.

Demonica turned to the soldiers "Deal with these two!"

The soldiers nodded preparing to activate their Duel Disks.

Joey growls then turned to see that in that time it took, Demonica and the second-in-Command of MFWD vanished without a trace "Great...Leaving us to deal with their Grunts!"

"Man...What are they after?" Yuya asked "They know they can't beat you and me!"

"Are you two clueless?" a voice asked.

Joey knew the voice "KAIBA!"

Both he and Yuya turn to see Kaiba walking forward "Tatsuya informed me about MFWD attacking you and your friends. Alexis got sent to the hospital because of Demonica defeating her, Phineas, Ferb, Gladion and Lillie are Dueling Grunts like yourselves...They are after your friend Erin...You two need to get to her."

Joey looked at him "HEY IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW WE ARE BLOCKED IN THE BACK!"

Kaiba looked at him "You think I don't know that? I've spent the past thirty minutes personally attending and helping your group of friends in taking their opponents down. I'll handle this lot. Just get to Erin with your other friends...Tatsuya is worried that she may need you all around her."

"Alright" Yuya said "If you can handle this lot."

Kaiba mocks Yuya "I can handle any group of grunts! These two will be so easy to crush."

He turns to the soldiers of MFWD "So go on, I'll take on all of you at once! It won't matter how many of you I face because you all won't be able to beat me...Now step up and prepare to get crushed!"

The soldiers advance activating their Duel Disk accepting Kaiba's bluff, Kaiba smirked "So easy to tempt...Very well let us begin!"

Erin was in a hot heated Duel with MFWD's Leader. Her Life Points were **2900,** she had **Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer** on her side of the field **ATK: 2100** but not Spell or Trap Cards. On her opponent's side of the field the boy that called himself Jin had **2500** Life Points left, and he had two Monsters out, **Revival Jam** with **500** defense, and **Goyo Guardian** with **2800** attack points. It was Erin's turn and she had drawn. Blair watched her seeing that Jin had five cards in his hand and one just kept on giving her a creepy vibe. Erin had just drawn her card and looked at her hand "I'll summon **Volcanic Slicer** to the field in attack mode!"

Volcanic Slicer appeared on the field in defense mode **ATK:** **1800**

"I activate Volanic Slicer's effect once per turn he can burn up 500 of your Life Points but he can't attack if he does!" Erin announced.

Volcanic Slicer took aim and fired a molten fireball at Jin whom shrugged it off with ease. **Jin's Life Points: 2000**

"Battle!" Erin announced "Phoenix Enforcer attack Revival Jam!"

Her Elemental Hero Monster attacked Jin's Revival Jam and it was destroyed. Jin spoke "I activate Revival Jam's effect, by paying 1000 of my Life Points he can come back to my side of the field in defense mode!"

Erin watches as Jin paid 1000 of his Life Points to bring back his Monster. **Jin's Life Points: 1000, Revival Jam Defense Mode 500.**

"I'll set one card face-down and end my Turn" Erin said hoping he was calling a bluff.

Jin smiled "Too bad your last turn wasn't much! It's my move I draw!"

He drew gaining six card "I now activate the Spell Card: **Brain Control!** "

Erin gasped hearing this "Uh-oh!"

Jin nods "With Brain Control's effect, I'll pay 800 of my Life Points in order to take control of one of your Monsters, and I choose your Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer"

Erin watches as he paid eight hundred of his Life Points **Jin's Life Points: 200** then her Elemental Hero Fusion Monster switched sides. Erin gulps hoping Jin didn't have a Monster requiring three Monsters.

"ERIN!" came the shout.

Erin looked around to see that her friends had arrived with Sakura her mother, her father Syoran, Tatsuya, Pegasus and Yugi which caused Erin to look at Yugi "What's wrong?"

Yugi looks at her "You are in trouble!"

Erin checked the field "What do you mean?"

Jin grinned "Yugi speaks the truth, now that I've taken control of one of your Monsters I have three Monsters on my side of the field and now...It's time to crush you downright Erin, I offer up Goyo Guardian, your Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer I stole from you just now, and my Revival Jam in order to bring out...Your one true terror!"

 **Slifer the Sky Dragon's theme plays**

Erin gasped seeing the three monsters disappear and a God like essence was felt. Sakura could feel this in her blood, she had never felt this terror before. Syoran hadn't experienced this yet ether but Joey felt it "Yugi...Tell me it can't be."

Yugi nodded "You are feeling it feeling it! It is him!"

Jin smiled as he announced "Come forward **SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON!** "

Storm clouds appeared over the Duel field and a huge red dragon deceneded from the heavens roaring with all it's might and power. **ATK:?**

"Slifer the Sky Dragon?!" Erin shouted scared "I-I-I-I-It can't be!"

"Oh but it is!" Jin said "And he is the one that'll be your downfall! You see Slifer the Sky Dragon gains 1000 ATK points for each Card in my hand, and I have four!"

Erin watches scared as Slifer the Sky Dragon's attack points increased heavily and were totaled to be **?-4000**

"Four thousand attack points?" Sakura asked Yugi.

Yugi nodded "Erin should consider herself lucky he doesn't have a Trap or Spell Card out that would allow him to keep his entire hand...But four thousand attack points are nothing to take lightly.

"And now" Jin told Erin "It's time for Battle, Slifer the Sky Dragon attack Volcanic Slicer with **Thunder Force!** "

Erin had to try "I'll activate my **Counter-Trap Card: Volcanic Ash Cloud!** By paying 1000 of my Life Points I can force your monster to back off!"

Erin paid 1000 of her Life Points. **Erin's Life Points: 1900**

Jin smirked "You fell for it Erin! That would've saved you from most attacks however..."

"However what?" Erin asked.

Jin smirked as she got her answer when Slifer the Sky Dragon's attack tore through the Ash Clouds and striking her Volcanic Slicer destroying it "Trap Cards like that won't work on Egyptian God Cards!"

Erin watches as the attack strikes her Monster destroying it and due to her paying 1000 of her Life Points it was too much and Jin defeated her causing her to scream in total pain before collapsing onto the ground and nearly became lifeless.

"ERIN!" Blair shouted running over to her best friend not seeing her move an inch.

Sakura and Syoran were immediately at her side with Joey and Yuya stepping up in front of her "WHY DID YOU HARM HER LIKE THAT?" Yuya demanded.

Jin smirked "I had to."

"Why?!" Blair demanded "You don't have anything to gain!"

Jin laughed evilly as Demonica and his Second-in-Command appeared at his side and Joey shouted at them "NO WAY! JIN?"

Jin nods revealing his true form to be an adult and this time he was wearing a mask as he glared at Erin's nearly lifeless body. Erin stares back weakly it was all she could do as Jin looks at the group "I have taken you down Erin. Even though you were close in beating me, you aren't prepared to deal with Slifer the Sky Dragon. As long as I have that card in my possession you can't ever defeat me. I suggest you remember this night if you survive. You may keep the Sakura Cards on you but next time we meet and if we ever Duel again, you will not only die but I will take what is rightfully mine...As for now...MFWD withdraw!"

"You think I'm going to let you do that?!" Joey demanded.

He and an enraged Yuya charged but Jin held up his hand and Slifer The Sky Dragon blast them back as well as he unleashed a powerful magical blast at them too sending them flying. Then Demonica threw down a smoke bomb and the three were gone. Joey turned to Erin as does Yuya "Erin!"

Erin doesn't respond and like Alexis she falls unconscious and for a moment even though Blair didn't know how to feel a pulse, she felt as if Erin had none. Blair sat holding Erin in her arms then burst out crying "Erin! Stay with us...Erin! Please don't go!"

Joey and Yuya look at each other both nearly vowing to take Jin down for this. They were going to take him down regardless, but first they had to rush Erin to the hospital hoping she could be saved.

 **end of chapter**

Many Duels in this one, but they were short for the chapter's sake. I know all Duels were short but I hope they were enjoyable. Anyway next chapter is Chapter 47: **Uncover Duel P1: Angry at Jin for putting Erin in extreme critical condition, an enraged Joey and Yuya ignore orders of Sakura and Pegasus to take out Jin once and for all. What will turn out when both Joey and Yuya take on Jin and Demonica in their own revenge attempt? P1 of two.**


	48. Chapter 47: Undercover Duel P1

Chapter 47: Undercover Duel P1

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or Yugioh. I do own Erin. Also Erin's Rival Tatsuya is another OC I own.**

Erin was rushed to the hospital with Tatsuya looking at her in disbelief, his rival had been beaten, but she gave it her all. If only he had gotten there a minute or two earlier he could've taken over and lasted a bit longer against Jin. Even though she was his rival, Tatsuya wasn't completely like Kaiba in not caring much about his rival, except for wanting to be the first person to beat Yugi, Tatsuya cared for Erin's safety. He was blaming himself for being a bit too slow with Yuzu comforting him "You got there as quick as you could Tatsuya."

Tatsuya sighed "If only I was faster perhaps this could've been prevented."

In Erin's hospital room she was in with Alexis whom was still nude and hurt. Seeing two of their friends badly hurt and not responding caused Joey and Yuya to grow angry. In fact Joey banged his fist against the wall "DARN IT! HOW COULD WE NOT SEE WHAT MFWD WAS UP TO? WE FELL INTO THEIR HANDS SOMEHOW!"

Blair was crying heavily muttering to herself "I should've helped Erin Duel against him! I should've stepped in between them! It's all my fault she's hurt!"

Yuya looked at Blair surprised Blair was blaming herself for Erin's injuries. He himself was equally angry on par of Joey's anger still he tries to be helpful "There wasn't anything you could've done differently Blair."

"THERE WAS!" Blair snapped angrily in between tears "I LET ERIN ACCEPT THAT DUEL AGAINST JIN ALL BY HERSELF! I should've protected her better!"

Yuya looks at her "But you and Erin didn't know who Jin really was! Plus you could be in the same position as Alexis and Erin!"

"I WISH I WAS NOW!" Blair admitted.

Syoran was talking to Yugi watching the medics care for Alexis and Erin whom weren't responding to treatment any time soon "So...That was the power of the God Card?"

Yugi nodded "Yes, and only one of them! The God Cards when all three are gathered are nearly impossible to beat and have dangerous powers that one can unleash upon the world at their choosing..."

"How was it possible there was a second Slifer the Sky Dragon out?" Sakura asked worried.

Pegasus shrugged "To my knowledge I along with a handful of archeologists discovered that tome to where the God Cards were, and I was the only one out of them to actually create the God Cards, everyone else vanished out of thin air no doubtingly after I had a nightmare of the God Cards it was the God Card's doing. I only created on Slifer the Sky Dragon."

Yugi agreed "Ishizu Ishtar and Marik Ishtar have told me that too, so I was also under the impression there was only one Slifer the Sky Dragon, however, what we can also see is that, it was a real Slifer the Sky Dragon. It wasn't a fake one like Marik tried to do with Odion back in Battle City."

Sakura racked her brain on this confused If Pegasus was sure he only made one Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, and Winged Dragon or Ra, then how was a second real Slifer the Sky Dragon around. Syoran looked at his wife "Rin with MFWD must've been around for centries and must've been spying in the shadows before they were a threat. Or maybe..."

He looks at Pegasus with a new worried luck "Could it be possible that the God Cards that took your team away couldn't have just been the God Card's power? Like could it be possible Jin used his own Slifer the Sky Dragon to whisk away one of your team and force him to work for him?"

Pegasus shrugged "Got me Mr. Li."

"So many questions we have this time and very little answers" Yugi muttered "Mr. Li might have a point there it would explain how there were two real Slifer the Sky Dragons."

"If my Erin ever recovers" Sakura muttered "And her spirit is still high to Duel again, how can she beat Slifer the Sky Dragon?"

"Plus, there must be a reason Jin told our daughter she wasn't prepared to deal with Slifer."

Yugi answered both questions "Fortunately I've had the pleasure of Dueling against Slifer the Sky Dragon from one of Marik's mind slaves whom Marik used to try to take my Millennium Puzzle away from me. It's greatest strength of gaining 1000 ATK points for every card in one's hand is also a weakness. Jin knows in order to keep Slifer at a huge threat level it's attack points must be above three thousand or four thousand, however in a Tag Duel if your ally doesn't have that many cards in his or her hand Slifer's power can drop dramatically...And Slifer does have one extra ability, if Erin Summons a Monster or even Special Summons a Monster on her side of the field Slifer the Sky Dragon automatically attacks it deducting 2000 of that Monster's Atk points and if the attack of the target goes to zero...That monster is automatically destroyed."

"Interesting" Syoran muttered "So Erin was screwed that time against Jin."

Yugi nods "She wasn't totally prepared to deal with Slifer's incredible effects, next time though she will be hopefully..."

"How can the number of cards in your hand be a weakness?" Sakura asked Yugi.

Pegasus answered "One can only keep six cards in his or her hand at a time Mrs. Li unless specific cards are used to allow it."

Yugi agreed "I beat Slifer the Sky Dragon knowing that if one can't draw a card because he or she's run out of cards one losses the Duel. I used that knowledge to trap Marik Ishtar's mind slave in a never ending cycle, you see in order to attack Slifer needs to use it's effect as I mentioned, and since Marik's cards allowed him to draw more cards from his deck at that time he ran out of cards and it cost him the Duel."

"Interesting" Sakura said "Would it be easier for my Erin if she'd face Obelisk the Tormentor?"

Yugi shrugged "Obelisk is a bit easier to handle but if Erin's opponent were to have two Monsters alongside Obelisk that's when things wouldn't end well with her and Winged Dragon of Ra...Yeah, Erin would be even more screwed against Ra depending if the opponent truly knows what to do with it like Marik did."

Acerola looked at Alexis and Erin sitting shaking her head "I gotta be careful next time...Demonica captured me and used me to duel Alexis..."

"Wasn't your fault" Phineas said "MFWD pulled a great plan, they knew what we were doing and acted upon it. This was all an attempt for Jin to get to Erin and defeat her in a Duel that was all this was about."

"BUT DID HE HAVE TO GO SO FAR INTO NEARLY KILLING TWO OF OUR FRIENDS?!" Joey demanded.

"I'm in agreement with Joey" Blair said looking at Erin's unconscious body.

Yuya nodded gripping his fist "Yeah they knew what we were up to, but Jin's obsession with the Sakura Cards doesn't make it right! Plus, he didn't seem to care Erin was nearly dead!"

"Demonica didn't ether about Alexis's injuries" Acerola admitted.

"They meant business. They were out for blood and vengeance" Phineas admitted to them "And sadly we fell right into their hands allowing them to gain that blood and vengeance."

Joey stood up firmly making the decision "THEN IT'S OUR TURN TO TAKE VEGENCE UPON THEM!"

Yuya turned towards Joey liking that "YEAH! I'm with you Joey! We can't allow them to think they can just push us around like that! We need to strike back and take the fight to them!" Yuya gripped his hands forming a fist and Yuzu could clearly see that his anger was getting to the best of him. She raised a fan and slapped him "YUZU!" Yuya called to her as he was on his back "What was that for?"

Yuzu held her fan again looking at him "YUYA! DON'T EVER ACT LIKE A FOOL LIKE THAT! YOUR SMARTER THAN DOING THAT VEGENCE STUFF!"

Sakura overheard this and so did Pegasus. She entered the area Yuya and Joey were in.

Yuya looked at Yuzu "But Yuzu-chan! Erin's lying possibly dying! Joey and I have to act! For Erin's sake! Even Alexis needs to be avenged!"

"You'll stay put!" Sakura commanded.

Joey turned "Mrs. Li?"

Sakura looked at them "Yuzu's right! We can't risk attacking MFWD out of vengeance like this...At the point it sounds like you want revenge and that's the wrong type of vengeance to want!"

"But we gotta show them we aren't going to be pushed around!" Yuya argued with her "Plus attacking us like that just to get to Erin and to intimate her is something only Kaiba and Tatsuya can do!"

"HEY!" Tatsuya shouted at Yuya a bit insulted by Yuya's outburst about him and Kaiba "At least I tried to get to her once Yuzu and and I discovered Alexis's body proving I care more about Erin than Kaiba shows with Yugi."

"Oh believe me there will be retribution" Pegasus insured the two boys causing Sakura to look at him "Mr. Pegasus?"

Pegasus continued "But attacking them like this is what they'll be expecting. I'm quite certain you Yuya-boy and Joey-boy wouldn't make it to Jin without Demonica stopping you two-"

"And Demonica is a huge threat" Acerola added on "She unlike their Second-in-Command isn't that easy to beat...She crushed Alexis within two of her turns. And Alexis isn't that easily beaten."

Gladion walked in with Lillie at his side and was whispering something to his sister while watching Yuya and Joey's reactions knowing that the two would indeed go out for vengeance. After having a whispers conversation with Lillie, Lillie nodded towards her brother as if giving him permission to act on his plan.

"How would they know we're going to come after them?" Joey asked Pegasus.

Pegasus answered "Oh, Mr. Wheeler, why would they suddenly vanish? They know you and the others were upset rightfully so they retreated once Erin was beaten. They are preparing themselves for your attacks. If Sakura and I allowed this to happen, no doubt you will all try to get rightful vengeance for both Alexis, and Erin-girl, but once again you'll be falling into their hands. They'd be expecting this and when they've captured you and the others while Erin's recovering that'll give them the knowledge to send someone else to steal the Sakura Cards or end Erin's life forever-"

"Or both!" Sakura said worried she looks at the two boys "So please I'm forbidding any one of you all to attack MFWD at the moment. The time to strike them back will come but not at this moment."

Yuya sighed as does Joey as they pretended to accept the fact "Fine..."

Joey was quick to add-on "Just let me and Yuya cool off someplace, we'll be back!"

"Yeah!" Yuya said "The rest of you will watch over Erin..." he looks at Blair deeply vowing vengeance on how Blair looked at her best friend's conditions thinking _I hate seeing Blair like this, it's like her heart is broken. This vengeance isn't just for Erin, but it's for Blair as well. I promise to make sure to avenge this. This'll cheer Blair up."_

"Well alright" Sakura agreed.

The two boys left the room and silently began walking out of the hospital and out of anyone's hearing range then once outside of the hospital Joey spoke "Sakura is right that would happen if all of us go, but what if two of us went?"

Yuya nodded "That's why I'm with you Joey! While the others think we are one hundred percent with Mrs. Li and Pegasus on this one, you and I will be the only ones to get to Jin and give him the beat down he deserves!"

Joey grinned reaching out his hands towards Yuya "Ready partner?"

"Ready!" with that said the two boys shook hands ready to try to get vengeance for Erin.

"You two are brainless idiots if you think you're getting in with just vengeance on your mine and with no clear plan" a voice called out to them.

Joey somehow mistook the voice for Kaiba turning to the shadows "KAIBA! It's no time for your rich-boy snot nosed comments!"

Gladion stepped forward looking at the two especially Joey for his comment, Joey sees whom he was talking too "Oh, my bad Gladion! For a moment I thought you sounded like Kaiba was that you right now?"

"It was" Gladion said.

"How much of our plan did you overhear?!" Yuya demanded "And is your sister with you?"

Gladion walked over to them "I've heard every word you and Joey passed down, and honestly I'm still going to say that you are out of your minds if you are going in that way without clearly thinking things through or without someone else. As for if Lillie is with me? No, she's with Erin."

"Oh!" both Joey and Yuya spoke with Yuya adding on "But Sakura won't let anyone else come! I mean we could ask Blair too but she'd probably accidentally give us away. Plus she may even us down thinking about Erin's condition. I want to do this to make Blair happier. I don't like it when she's upset like that which is understandable why she is upset."

Gladion nodded walking forward "Then you two idiots need someone else to join you..."

"Like who?" Joey asked "Please don't say Kaiba...I couldn't stand his nagging."

Gladion looked at Joey "I wasn't going to say Kaiba's name but he certainly would help you two get to your destination providing there is a good reason for him to aide you two, but I'm talking about letting me go with you."'

Yuya racked his brain "Oh yeah! You were once Team Skull's enforcer!"

Gladion nods "So let me come with you."

"Alright" Yuya said "We'll let you come along!"

"But what about Lillie?" Joey asked "Don't you need to be around her?"

"I don't need to hold her hand Wheeler. She's a big girl now" Gladion warned him "Besides I've already talked it over with Lillie and she's allowing me to go."

"Sweet!" Yuya said "So why are you joining us?"

Gladion looks at him "Demonica...Ate our mother."

"Lusamine?!" Joey asked.

Gladion nodded bringing up a fist "Yes, Lusamine...Demonica ate her or at least that's what her grunts revealed to me and Lillie. Attacking and defeating Alexis and Erin was one thing they did to mess with us but for me and Lillie it's sort of personal and while Lillie isn't strong enough to deal with MFWD's armies...I'm going with you to make sure Demonica pays and to provide cover."

"Sweet!" Joey said.

Gladion turns his back towards the boys as he leads the way "With no further comments needed, let's go."

"HEY!" Joey demanded seeing Gladion walk off while he and Yuya followed him "WHO DIED AND MADE YOU THE LEADER?! Plus do you know the way?"

Gladion heard smirked a bit while facing away from the two boys then held up a map "I don't know exactly where MFWD is located but I stole a map from one of the female grunts I Dueled against. According to the map it's going to show us where a ship of MFWD is going to take a crate full of weapons for the organization."

"Why go over there?" Joey asked.

"Call it we're pulling a Trojan horse sort of thing" Gladion explained "That's all you two clowns need to know."

Joey blinked but Yuya sort of got it "I guess it is a way for us to get to MFWD hideout or one of them."

The two boys followed Gladion just as Seto Kaiba walked by the hospital wanting to see if Tatsuya was okay after seeing his rival get hurt by this Jin person. Kaiba also needed to tell Tatsuya of the weakness Slifer had just in case Jin came for him one day. Seto Kaiba saw the three boys walking off, then overheard them talking about MFWD and taking vengeance on them. Kaiba sighed once not wanting to go help the three in their quest of vengeance but pressed a button on his wrists. Three Kaiba corp probes appeared and Kaiba points to the three boys "Follow those three boys and if they are engaging the enemy and captured by them after a Duel...Let me, know so Tatsuya, Yuzu and I can rescue those two idiots and Gladion."

The three probes began their mission as Kaiba starts going inside the hospital full knowing the three boys would need to be rescued somehow. Even though he hated to admit it, MFWD was something he still needed to take care of, after all they attacked his School of Duel Academy and by all needs Kaiba still wanted to make them pay. First thing was first though, check in on his student and take him and Yuzu with him as they would need to wait to bail the three out. Now Gladion wasn't a clown but Wheeler and Yuya were.

It took about half an hour for the boys to get to their destination. While Gladion wasn't totally tired, Joey and Yuya were. Gladion stood watching MFWD soldiers guarding a crate. He was hearing Joey complaining about the walk. Yuya finally reached the area standing at Gladion's side. Joey was still behind them "Are we there yet?"

"We are now" Gladion sighed out.

Joey sighed with relief "Man, never walked that far at all in thirty minutes. So...What's down there?"

Gladion shielded his eyes making out a crate "I see a crate which is where we'll be getting in."

Yuya now saw it too "And it's guarded! Does anyone have a plan to get to it without becoming looking to them suspicious?"

Gladion saw that three soldiers heard them and was coming there way "Next time you two should talk lower...Three are on there way up here and that gives me an idea."

Yuya turned looking at the soldiers that were advancing. Two girls and one boy. He thought about activating his Duel Armor as did Joey but Gladion raised his hand "Not yet! Now's not the time. Follow my lead!"

Gladion quickly climbed up a tree sitting himself on a tree limb. Once up he quietly motions to Joey and Yuya to hide ether behind the boulder or in the bushes behind the boulder. The two follow Gladion's suggestion silently hiding themselves. The three soldiers advanced on the area puzzled not seeing anyone there and Gladion singled to his friends from the tree. Quickly Gladion jumped down behind the boy soldier and gave him a kick to the back before slamming him head first into the ground knocking him out. The two girl soldiers turn but Yuya came out of hiding and punched her in the face knocking her out hard with Joey doing the same to the other girl. Three MFWD Soldier bodies lay limp but alive.

"Now what?" Joey inquired.

Gladion didn't answer as he was too busy removing the armor on the boy soldier "Put the armor on yourselves! Like I said we're going to go in using a Trojan horse only it'll be a Trojan crate."

Joey and Yuya looked undecided for once but follows Gladion's lead even taking the soldier's masks wearing them for their own and helmets. Then they too made their way to the crate which was guarded by a commander whom notices the three come back. The Commander wasn't as experienced as Jin, Demonica, or his second-in-Command and while those three would've suspected something was up due to the three returning in what he deemed was one minute asks "Did you spot anyone?"

Yuya did his best to sound like a girl seeing that he and Joey stole the armor from the two girl soldiers figuring it was best to try to sound like a girl to avoid being detected in fact accidentally speaking nearly in Yuzu's voice "No one sir! It might've been a bystander walking by." Yuya actually hid a sweat drop thinking _Glad Yuzu's not with us...She'd hit me for sure for sounding like this due to me actually using her voice._

The Commander nodded turning to the rest of his force "Perhaps...But we need to make sure if it was a bystander. I'll send myself and the rest of us to patrol our territory. After all we can't have Erin's pals thinking a vengeance plan is going to work" he tapped Joey's chest causing the blond to want to punch him muttering out silently "Why I outta-"

This caused the commander to raise an eye brawl "What was that?"

"Why I-OW!" Joey was going to blow their cover but Gladion swiftly elbows him "Sorry sir. Julie here hit her head on a tree limb."

Joey blinked glaring at Gladion a bit for saying this but nodding "Yeah, sorry! It hurt. Wasn't thinking straight."

The Commander bought it turning to the other seventeen soldiers that were with him "Fan out! Leave these three here."

The three friends wait till the last soldier was out of hearing range and sight range.

"We're in the clear!" Yuya reported after this was true.

Gladion found a crowbar laying on the ground and picked it up muttering out silently as he prepared to open the box with it "Come on fellas! Help me out here! We need to open the box, we don't have much time before they come back..."

"The Commander is going to where the three were stole armor from is located" Joey admitted as he and Yuya got behind Gladion and began to help him open the box. Silently but quickly the three were able to do so. Once opened Gladion peered into see lots of weapons and armor picking up the lid he made sure to make room for the three of them and the three jumped in hiding themselves in the crate.

"This is a fine mess were getting into" Joey muttered dryly.

"SHHHHH!" Yuya warned "No talking!"

"Or the enemy will know what's up!" Gladion agreed "Then it really will be game over and we'll need to use our Duel Armor."

As expected the seventeen soldiers came back with the commander dragging the three knocked out soldiers especially the girls knowing Demonica would want them to answer her "Two more meals for Demonica if they can't explain themselves."

Inside the crate Gladion, Joey, and Yuya felt bad for the girls that they stole the armor from but this was war things happen like becoming a meal to a succubus. The commander now has the soldiers searching for the imposters. Gladion had to remark that MFWD were not fools and if they had stood there trying to wait for the ship then they'd be gunned down or they'd enter a firefight. This was the best method. Luckily none of them thought of searching the insides of the box not even checking to see the crowbar which was taken inside the box with the three boys as if to hide it from MFWD. It seemed like hours but a ship arrived and the soldiers took the crate inside the ship. Minutes later the ship lands and take the crate out putting it in Jin's castle. When there was no sound, Gladion turned to his friends "Yuya, your the closest to the top poke your head out and check to see if the cost is clear!"

"Yes sir!" Yuya said still in the armor and mask, Yuya used his hands to open the top of the crate then peered out and around, then down the box on both sides to make sure it was clear "Cost is clear!"

"Great!" Joey said "That took nearly an hour and fifteen minutes! I should've went to the bathroom before leaving."

Gladion was silently as the three exit the box swiftly landing on the ground.

"This feels creepy" Joey muttered to Gladion.

"It does" Gladion said.

"Okay" Yuya muttered "We're in the castle...Is there where Jin is?"

"It should be" Gladion admitted.

"Then let's get the Duel Armor on!" Joey said.

"Yeah!"

Gladion raised a fist "Morons! Don't use Duel Armor."

"Why not?"

"Am I the only ones with brains on this mission for once?" Gladion demanded "Duel Armor is amazing and powerful but it may give a single to Phineas and Ferb whom will notice where we are. Plus if we went in guns a blazing the enemy will overwhelm us! And as I recall even with Duel Armor on we can still be killed and would be if we try to enter in a firefight. We're inside the castle, that's true but they have the advantage...Look around!"

The two do seeing that there were several floors stairs in the castle. Gladion continued his explanation "Not a good idea to start a firefight in a place where enemies can swarm in on you in all directions and we wouldn't know where there were firing from. We don't have the numbers on our side to go in guns a blazing."

"Swell" Joey muttered smarting "Smart move hijacking a crate that would allow us to get inside here."

Gladion eyes Joey "It is and was our best option, we got to where Jin and Demonica are."

"True" Joey admitted.

Gladion nodded "Alright then let's go! You two start looking for them, I'll start looking for an exit if we need to find one, after all we won't be going out the same way we came in."

"Reasonable!" Yuya said "We'll report to you when we find something."

"Good" Gladion said "Plus I maybe able to slow some Grunts down if Jin figures us out."

The three go in their separate ways with Gladion searching the castle for an exit. As he is walking he looks out the windows to see the castle was actually floating nearly flying. Joey, and Yuya were walking in the castle searching for Jin. Neither of them looked into dealing with Demonica but they did want to deal with Jin. They had searched nearly every door in the castle.

"This is annoying!" Joey complained to Yuya "This place has like thirty doors and none lead to Jin!"

"We just need to fine the throne room" Yuya admitted "But this is going to take hours...However we can't give up."

They were unaware the Second-in-Command was in a security guard room as punishment for losing badly to Yuya. He immediately noticed activity on the third floor once Joey and Yuya passed a hidden camera. At first like all MFWD soldiers he nearly thought the two were MFWD soldiers...However once he heard the voices he asked the computer to uncover guests in the camera. The computer does and the Second-in-Command grinned "Caught you two...Although not how you got in..."

He dialed into Jin's room "Master! Do you read me?"

Jin was kissing a half naked Demonica whom was laying on her back on his bed. The two were getting into the mood to have sex. Demonica heard the comlink go off and snaps her fingers angrily while answering "YOU'D BETTER HAVE A REASON TO INTERUPT OUR MOMENT! I WAS ABOUT TO HAVE SEX WITH MASTER!"

The Second-in-Command hesitated "Demonica...Sorry! But Master do you copy."

Jin sighed "I do now, why did you have to spoil the mood?"

"Two intruders are on the castle...They are two of Erin's friends, Joey Wheeler and Yuya. Shall I have them captured?"

Jin nodded "See that you do...And have them brought over in my throne room."

"Yes sir!"

Jin sighed eying Demonica "We'll have to have sex later my sexy Succubus."

He licks her chin causing her to moan passionately but still in a fowl mood at this moment being broken up "Ah...Can't you just do my butt? I've been waiting for weeks now! I'm overdue for sex!"

He chuckled feeling her body "I know you are, and I want to do you but business comes first my Succubus "Besides I may need you to be my Tag Duel Partner."

She giggled excitably "We're dueling those two?"

He nods "Yes, and bring our guests along."

Demonica grinned mischievously, then after dressing in her normal outfit, tugged at a leash "Of course! Come on out you two!"

Two shadows of two known girls to Joey are forced out. Luckily they were clothed but they were gagged and forced to walk on all fours. The four exit the room.

Meanwhile Gladion was the only member of his group that wasn't spotted by the Second-in-Command and was actually playing the part as a MFWD soldier even having the same boring conversations with other soldiers. That was until he heard a soldier compliment "Can't wait till Demonica has a double feast soon! Heard she and our leader captured two girls that were ether going to be enslaved and used for making meat slaves for Demonica or just being a meal to her."

Gladion was silent as he asked "When did that happen?"

"About an hour or two ago after master defeated Erin" another soldier said "We even have video on it."

Gladion turned to the soldier having the feeling these two girls were two girls close to Joey "Any chance you could show me the video?"

"Certainly!" the soldier said "Come on it's Demonica and our master's greatest victory!"

Gladion followed the soldier to watch. When he got there he watched the video of the two girls being kidnapped and gasped but held his emotions as he now knew Joey was going to flip. He turned to the soldier "Where are these two girls being held?"  
"Currently with Demonica" The soldier admitted "She has them on a leash...Why?"

Pssew! The soldier didn't get his answer as Gladion blasted him in the head with a hidden blaster he had stolen from the box as he muttered to himself "Oh why am I the only one that decided to take a blaster? I gotta save those girls! Otherwise Joey is going to get angry and he won't think straight if forced into a Duel."

Gladion still in the outfit now had to make his way around the castle to save the girls. Meanwhile Joey and Yuya were surrounded by MFWD Soldiers and the Second-in-Command walked out towards them "Well, well, well what do we have here?"

Joey blinked "Oh-no! How do they know we aren't MFWD Soldiers?"

Yuya tries to sound like a girl again "Uh not sure! But we weren't up to anything Commander!"

The Second-in-Command smirked "You two can quit the act now Joey and Yuya, now unless you want us to blast you to death as you two are surrounded you'll surrender!"

Joey growls "If you think we're ever going to surrender to you, you have another thing coming for you!"

Joey reaches for his Duel Armor but a soldier nearly shot him in the chest. Yuya ducked as he spoke to Joey "Hold on Joey! Let's do what they say!"

"Oh alright"

The two boys held up their hands and the soldiers arrest them. Then they are paraded to the throne room. Once in the throne room the two boys were forced to kneel as Jin was in his chair with Demonica at his side looking pissed. Joey looks up a the Succubus smirking "Why so mad?"

Demonica hisses "You and Yuya had to try to come into this castle to ruin my sex time! I'm going to make you pay!"

"She means it too" The Second-in-Command warned Joey "Never mess with Demonica's sex time with master. You'll be lucky if she doesn't decide to kill you two on the spot."

Yuya glared at Jin "We wouldn't have to come here if you hadn't harmed Erin!"

Jin eyes them coldly "I assume she's still alive right?"

"She is!" Yuya said "For now."

"Like I care for her well being" Jin told Yuya "I could careless if Erin dies. All what matters to me is I get my hands on those Sakura Cards in the end. I will get them no matter what has to be done."

"Even killing ten year old girls!" Joey demanded.

"She maybe ten" Demonica said "But she's all tasty looking. While she is like all girls cute, she's an enemy and if you fight against MFWD then we'll make you regret it! I do wish she lives so I can eat her one day...But if she dies oh well. Same with Alexis..." The Succubus pauses "She's still alive right?"

Joey gulped out the answer "Yes...She is."

Demoncia licks her lips "Then I look forward to dueling her again and eating her."

"Sicko!" was the response from Joey and Yuya.

"It's the facts of life" Demonica warned the two "You humans eat other animals right."

Yuya bit his lip "Yes, but what does that have anything to say about it?"

Jin answers "We humans don't complain when we eat an animal for it's meat now do we? To Succubus and Demons humans are a delicacy"

"Then why don't she eat you?"

Demonica giggled "Succubus love sex! Besides why would we Demons want someone like Jin in our stomachs? Jin's family is well regarded as the best spellcasters in all the lands, any Demon would want to serve him faithfully and I am his girlfriend after all."

Joey eyes Jin "Yuya and I are here to make you pay for hurting and nearly killing two of our friends!"

Jin smirked "Figured you'd say that. You and Yuya are here to Tag Duel me."

"Tag Duel?" Joey asked "No, two on one!"

"Scared little boy?" Demonica demanded giggling "Oh, I'll bet you'll consider once you've seen our guests."

"Guests?" Yuya inquired.

Demonica nods snapping her fingers and the two girls are revealed both were standing cages and gagged with Joey's eyes widening both in hatred and anger "S-S-S-S-SERENITY! T-T-T-TEA! BUT HOW?!"

Jin eyes Joey whom tried to rush forward only to nearly be shot by a soldier in the chest again. Joey glared at the soldier whom nearly shot him and backed away angrily now wanting double payback. Jin now answers "Wasn't that hard. While you and your friends including Yugi took Alexis and Erin to the hospital, it gave me and Demonica enough time to capture them."

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THEM?!" Yuya demanded.

Jin looks at Demonica "Whatever Demonica wants from them...She says she may spare them and make them her meat slaves. Or in this case, she'll eat them."

Joey growls "Neither of those two things won't happen!"

"Oh they'll happen" Jin said looking at Joey "If you two lose which there is a one hundred percent chance that that'll happen."

"Remember master! Wheeler's known to have a good Duel record when his sister's life is at stake!" The Second-in-Command said.

Jin smirked "One's reason to Duel can be one's greatest weakness. So do you two still want to Tag Duel or should I have you two executed right now?"

"Your call" Demonica warned.

Joey whispered to Yuya "OH MAN, I WANTED TO DUEL HIM TWO-ON-ONE LIKE ERIN AND LILLIE DID TO LUSAMINE!"

"WE'D HAVE THE ADVANTAGE FOR SURE!" Yuya agreed in his own whisper equally angry Yuya then had a thought "Maybe there is a way to fool them...Gladion hasn't been captured yet...So if Gladion overheard something maybe he can help us out. So perhaps Tag Dueling them is the answer."

"I'm a very busy man" Jin warned the two boys "So if I don't get my answer from you two soon, I'll have to execute you two."

"And some of that business is having sex with me!" Demoncia said "I'm due for it!"

Jin blushes nodding at her comment "So tell me your answer by the time I count to three...One!"

Joey and Yuya look at each other knowing regardless if they choose to not accept they were dead and the two girls were ether eaten by Demonica or enslaved by her. Neither were good options.

"Two" Demonica and Jin said.

"Fine!" Joey said "You got yourself a Tag Duel! If Yuya and I win then you'll release my sister and Tea right?"

Jin held up his hand and crossed his fingers in a promise "You have my spellcaster's honor."

"HOW GOOD IS THAT?" Yuya demanded.

"Very good" Demonica said "It's a promise he never breaks."

Joey nodded "FINE! WE'LL COME ON YUYA, LET'S TEACH THESE KIDNAPPERS, ENSLAVERS AND MURDERERS A LESSON!"

"LET'S!" Yuya shouted

The four activate their Duel Disks, drew their top five cards then shouted with Yuya and Joey shouting the words out more hatefully " **DUEL!** "

 **Joey's and Yuya's Life Points: 8000**

 **Demonica and Jin's Life Points: 8000**

While this was going on, it was Gladion's turn to get confused and overwhelmed by the amount of doors in the castle, the blond was hurrying trying to find the girls knowing he was their only hope. He also knew Joey and Yuya most likely were captured seeing that there were no soldiers around the castle at all. He made his way through the castle looking for the girls thinking _Oh man! This wasn't how this mission was supposed to go! Now I have to act like Kaiba!_

Announcer: **Will Gladion make it to Serenity and Tea in time and what is the result of the Tag Duel between Joey and Yuya against Demonica and Jin? Find out in the next chapter! Too Be Continued.**

 **end of Chapter This chapter has come to a close! Serenity and Tea both have been captured! And now the two boys are in for a Duel of their lives! Can they defeat the combination of Demonica and Jin? We'll have to see. Next chapter is Chapter 48: Undercover Duel P2** : _**An Angry Joey, and Yuya both are in an intense Duel of their lives, but when Anger isn't allowing them to win, can they calm down enough to come to their senses to turn it around? While the Duel is happening, Gladion tries to find the captured girls to free them.**_


End file.
